Impair et perd ou l'art de la séduction
by Emma-sama
Summary: Après une sortie avec le F4, Shigeru décide que  Sôjirô et Akira doivent laisser tomber leurs déplorables habitudes amoureuses. Elle leur propose donc un challenge et une jeune fille innocente se retrouve l'enjeu d'une partie de poker menteur acharnée...
1. Chapter 1

**Impair et perd !**

**Ou l'art de la séduction**

_ Et me voilà déjà de retour avec ma nouvelle Fanfiction, comme promis !_

_**Celle-ci sera au moins aussi longue**_

_**Qu'une jeune fille bien sous tous rapports,**_

_**Et accessible à tout le monde**_

_**Bien que je prévois déjà quelques passages**_

_**Un peu croustillants **_

_**Cette fanfiction ne tournera pas autour **_

_**Du duo Tsukasa-Tsukushi ni même de Rui**_

_**Je laisse une chance aux personnages**_

_**Qui sont le moins mis en avant, du moins**_

_**En ce qui concerne Akira,**_

_**Et à une jeune fille que j'apprécie de plus en plus**_

_**Humour, romance, larmes, rebondissements…**_

_**J'espère réussir à mettre tout cela dans mon histoire**_

_**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture,**_

_**Emma-sama**_

- Je ne suis pas d'accord !

- Parfait, parce que moi non plus ! Voilà bien la seule chose sur laquelle nous nous entendons…

- Notre dé-sa-cord !

Akira et Sôjirô grimacent de concert. Le premier reprend son verre en main alors que son meilleur ennemi dépose justement le sien sur la table en verre.

- Dîtes les filles, vous seules êtes en mesure de trancher. Qui a raison ? Sôjirô ou moi ?

Les filles en question, les joues rougies autant par l'excitation que par l'alcool se jettent au cou des jeunes hommes.

- Toi, Nishikado !

- Toi, Mimasaka !

Enamourées, elles se pressent contre eux, manifestement plus désireuses de passer à la suite des réjouissances que véritablement intéressées par leur incessante et puérile dispute. Enfin, pour peu que l'on puisse qualifier leur débat de dispute. En effet, depuis près d'une heure, les deux amis tentent de régler pour de bon, une question en suspend – depuis bien trop longtemps à leur avis -, à savoir à qui doit revenir le titre de séducteur du F4, et donc de plus grand séducteur du Japon…

- Akira ! Avoue-toi vaincu. Je suis grand, beau, riche, l'héritier de l'une des plus prestigieuses maisons de thé du Japon. Et j'ai trois filles à mon bras ce soir…

- Sôjirô ! A qui donc crois-tu parler ? Je suis aussi grand, beau et riche héritier que toi. De plus, je peux me vanter d'avoir connu la Femme à un âge plus tendre que le tien.

- Là, Akira marque un point…

- Shigeru ! Comment peux-tu prendre parti pour Akira ? Notre virée au parc d'attractions ne représente donc rien pour toi ?

- Sôjirô ! Nous n'étions pas seuls tous les deux ce jour-là. Je te rappelle qu'Akira était présent lui aussi. D'ailleurs, s'il faut revenir à cette fameuse journée, je dois signaler qu'Akira s'y est montré plus prévenant que toi.

- Il ne s'agit pas d'élire Mister Générosité, mais de nous départager Akira et moi et de désigner le plus grand séducteur du Japon. Alors ? Pour qui votes-tu ?

- Eh bien ! C'est une question assez délicate. Pour commencer, aucun de vous n'est mon type. Je ne vois pas trop comment je pourrais vous départager… Et ce ne sont pas les greluches suspendues à vos bras qui pourront statuer dessus.

L'air écœuré, Shigeru pointe le menton en direction des « greluches » citées plus haut occupées à se trémousser le plus étroitement possible contre les deux jeunes hommes. Un nerf palpite sous son œil gauche. Afin de ne pas laisser éclater son indignation, la jeune fille se retourne vers Tsukasa accroché à son téléphone, au beau milieu d'une énième dispute avec Tsukushi. Certains mots reviennent dans la conversation : pouilleuse, idiote, sans cervelle… Quelle imagination ! En désespoir de cause, elle se retourne vers Rui endormi dans son coin. Impossible de le réveiller. Shigeru soupire de frustration. Seule fille de la bande en compagnie du F4 ce soir, et dépassée par leurs agissements, elle décide qu'elle ne peut plus supporter une telle vacuité. Elle fait un point rapide. Tsukasa avec Tsukushi, Rui avec Shizuka. Les deux trouble-fête sont Akira et Sôjirô. Et au vu de la manière éhontée avec laquelle ils ont tendance à flirter avec tout ce qui porte une jupe, la situation n'est pas prête d'évoluer. Mais Shigeru décide que c'en est assez ! Mais… Beurk ! Voilà qu'Akira est passé à l'action, son visage se perd dans la chevelure de la brunette installée sur ses jambes tandis que sa main remonte toujours plus haut sous sa robe. Comme s'il ne voulait pas se laisser distancer par son ami, Sôjirô s'y met aussi et embrasse goulûment la fille assise à sa droite. Shigeru fronce les sourcils, les commissures de ses lèvres tombent. Le plus grand séducteur du Japon ? Les deux plus grands dépravés, oui ! Où est l'amour dans tout ça ? Pourquoi ces deux-là ne savent-ils que se comporter en animaux lubriques ? A son sens, la séduction est l'art des amoureux, ce ballet complexe, cette partition délicate qui doit être sans cesse réinventer, à deux. Pour Shigeru, la séduction est la voie royale qui mène à l'amour. Mais oui ! Voilà l'idée ! Le visage de la jeune fille s'éclaire et elle se met à battre des mains comme une petite fille devant une robe Channer. Un sourire sournois naît sur ses lèvres. C'est décidé, Akira et Sôjirô doivent tomber amoureux. Comment s'y prendre… Pourquoi pas en se servant de leur stupide histoire de plus grand séducteur du Japon ? Sans même le savoir, ses deux proies lui ont fourni sur un plateau d'argent le piège dans lequel ils vont se précipiter tête baissée.

- Akira ! Sôjirô ! J'ai trouvé.

Sa voix retentit, forte et pleine d'assurance. Autoritaire. Les deux appelés se détournent de leurs compagnes, le visage maculé de rouge à lèvres. Shigeru réprime une grimace de dégoût.

- J'ai trouvé comment vous départager. Comment choisir entre vos deux, le plus grand séducteur.

- Vraiment ?

Intéressés, Akira et Sôjirô se tournent complètement vers elle Shigeru opine du chef.

- D'habitude, vous jouez à celui qui couchera avec le plus de filles, n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien sûr ! N'est-ce pas à la quantité de trophées que l'on distingue le bon chasseur ?

- Oui, je suis d'accord avec Sôjirô. Je ne vois pas sur quel autre critère nous pourrions nous baser.

- ça, c'est parce que vous ne réfléchissez qu'avec vos hormones. Et puis, je ne suis pas d'accord avec vous deux. Ce n'est pas le nombre de poissons qui démontre la qualité du pêcheur. Que représentent dix dorades devant un thon ?

Sôjirô fronce les sourcils.

- Où veux-tu en venir, Shigeru ?

- Au fait que tous les deux avez jusque-là privilégié la quantité à la qualité. Là est votre erreur. Par contre, si vous vous en remettez à ma méthode, nous pourrons dire avec certitude d'ici… un mois ou deux, qui a droit au titre que vous convoitez tous les deux.

- Tu m'intéresses Shigeru. Explique-nous donc tout cela…

- Eh bien ! Pour vous départager, il va falloir vous affronter sur le même terrain, ou plutôt devrais-je dire, sur la même cible.

Sôjirô fronce les sourcils.

- Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre.

- C'est pourtant simple. Au lieu de compter chacun dans votre coin le nombre de filles que vous parvenez à allonger dans votre lit, vous allez devoir… exercer votre talent de séduction sur la _même_ fille. Et c'est cette fille qui à la fin de la campagne, couronnera le meilleur d'entre vous. Et bien sûr, cette fille ne devra pas être au courant de la finalité de votre course, cela pourrait fausser les résultats dès le départ. Alors ? Que pensez-vous de mon idée ? N'est-elle pas géniale ?

Sôjirô et Akira se consultent du regard. Tous deux réfléchissent aux implications du plan de Shigeru. Le premier a une préférence marquée pour les filles aux courbes appétissantes alors que le second ne jure que par la distinction des femmes d'âge mûr, et mariées la plupart du temps.

- Mais qui sera cette fille ?

Les deux amis s'exclament, parfaitement synchronisés, ce qui fait sourire Shigeru.

- Eh bien ! Pour le moment, je dois avouer que je n'ai pas réfléchi encore à ce point capital. Une chose est certaine. Il ne s'agira pas d'une de ces filles avec lesquelles vous avez l'habitude de vous amuser. Disons que j'ai le profil, mais pas la fille. Mais ça n'est qu'une question de temps, faîtes-moi confiance !

Affalée sur sa chaise, la tête posée à même la table, Shigeru soupire de frustration. Une semaine est passée depuis la fameuse soirée au club et l'annonce triomphante de son idée de génie mais elle n'a toujours pas déniché la perle rare indispensable à son projet de redressement des deux joyeux fêtards du F4. Une semaine que la jeune fille se creuse les méninges et arpente les rues des quartiers assez branchés où les jeunes ont l'habitude de se retrouver, en vain. Installée à l'une des tables d'un salon de thé côté, Shigeru se laisse aller au doute. Existe-t-il vraiment dans cette ville en perdition, une jeune fille pure et innocente susceptible de correspondre à l'idéal qu'elle s'est mise en tête de présenter à Sôjirô et Akira ? Occupée à jouer avec sa petite cuillère, Shigeru voit son attention interpellée par le spectacle de deux jeunes filles à l'allure modeste marchant dans la rue. Un quelque chose dans leur tenue l'attire. Sur un coup de tête, Shigeru dépose de quoi payer sa consommation sur la table puis sort précipitamment du salon de thé. Elle suit les deux filles, écoutant leur conversation sans en ressentir la moindre gêne. Il s'agit principalement d'une conversation… de filles. Rien de particulier à signaler. Mais il y a quelque chose de rafraîchissant à les écouter. Curieuse, Shigeru poursuit sa filature jusque devant l'entrée d'une boutique dont l'enseigne indique sa spécialité : les pâtisseries. Sans une hésitation, elle pénètre dans la boutique à leur suite. Afin de ne pas se faire remarquer, Shigeru fait mine de regarder le présentoir à l'opposé de celui où les deux filles se sont arrêtées, l'oreille tendue.

- Tu as vu ? La patronne a mis un tas de nouveautés en rayon, ce que ça a l'air bon !

- Oui, tu as raison. Si je m'écoutais, je prendrai un gâteau de chaque sorte. Mais alors, Kyo se moquerait de moi et me mettrait en garde de prendre du poids.

- Ton petit ami est bien strict Ayumi.

La prénommée Ayumi hoche la tête, Shigeru grimace de dépit. Un de ses oiseaux rares vient de s'envoler.

- Oui, Kyo n'est pas toujours facile. Mais c'est quelqu'un de bon et qui prend soin de moi.

- Tu en as de la chance, je t'envie.

- Comment ça ?

- Tu sais bien, Mitsui…

- Yura ! Toi et Mitsui vous aimez comme des fous, que s'est-il passé ?

- Nous nous sommes disputés, hier soir…

- Ce n'est que ça ? Vous vous disputez tous les deux jours, et toujours pour des motifs plus farfelus les uns que les autres. De toute façon, tous les deux, rien ne peut vous séparer, alors…

Cette fois, Shigeru laisse tomber sa tête en signe de défaite. Elle n'a plus qu'à quitter la boutique et poursuivre ses recherches. Une voix douce l'interpelle alors qu'elle s'apprête à se diriger vers la sortie.

- Vous semblez ne pas réussir à vous décider, puis-je vous venir en aide ?

Shigeru redresse la tête et ses yeux s'agrandissent. Au comptoir, une jeune fille mince à la coupe aussi courte que la sienne lui sourit. L'œil critique, elle détaille le visage un peu poupin aux traits délicats et la petite bouche rose. Les bras repliés devant elle, elle apparaît à Shigeru la matérialisation de ce qu'elle recherchait.

- Me venir en aide ? Oui, j'en serai absolument ravie !

La jeune fille au comptoir laisse échapper un petit rire amusé et ses yeux légèrement ronds indiquent que son rire n'est pas feint. Excitée à l'idée qu'elle a probablement mis la main sur la femme indispensable à son projet, Shigeru se rapproche du comptoir.

- Oui, en fait j'ai _vraiment_ besoin de vous. Je dois acheter des gâteaux mais je ne suis pas trop décidée. Que choisiriez-vous votre petit ami ?

- Petit ami ?

La jeune fille rougit et agite la main devant son visage.

- Ah non ! Je n'ai pas de petit mai. Mais si vous me décrivez les goûts de la personne à qui vous souhaitez offrir des gâteaux, je ferai de mon mieux pour vous aider à diriger votre choix.

Des étoiles s'allument dans le regard de Shigeru.

- Vous êtes un ange, mon sauveur !

La jeune fille sourit à nouveau les pommettes roses. Elle est tout à fait adorable. Après avoir payé son achat impromptu, Shigeru se retourner vers la jeune fille.

- Vous êtes mignonne et très gentille, je suis sûre que les garçons vous tournent autour.

La jeune fille réfute en secouant la tête frénétiquement.

- Non, non ! Je vous assure. Je ne suis ni très jolie ni très drôle, je ne suis pas le genre de fille que les garçons remarquent.

Shigeru hausse les sourcils.

- Vraiment ? Eh bien ! Je suis sûre que d'ici peu, des garçons se battront pour vous. Vous verrez !


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

**Pour une surprise, c'est une surprise !**

- Shigeru ! Veux-tu bien arrêter de tourner en rond comme tu le fais depuis que nous sommes arrivés ici ? J'ai presque le mal de mer rien qu'à te regarder !

- Mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, je suis trop excitée !

- Peux-tu au moins me dire ce qu'il se passe ?

- Sôjirô ! Je te l'ai déjà dit, la réponse est : non ! Il nous faut attendre Akira, je ne pourrai rien dire tant qu'il ne sera avec nous.

- Très bien, je m'incline. Mais pour l'amour du ciel, peux-tu au moins t'asseoir ? S'il te plaît…

Devant l'insistance du jeune homme, Shigeru finit par obtempérer et se jette sur un fauteuil.

- Mais que fait-il ? Il a déjà près d'une heure de retard ! Je lui avais pourtant signalé qu'il s'agissait d'une urgence.

- Mais enfin, il ne s'agit que d'une petite heure, pas de quoi fouetter un chat. Détends-toi, il ne devrait plus tarder.

- Tout de même… Comment fait-il pour être en retard à un rendez-vous dont il a lui-même fixé l'heure et le lieu ?

- Ce sont des choses qui arrivent. Il doit être sur la route actuellement, son téléphone est coupé.

- Sur la route ? Nous avons rendez-vous _chez_ lui, dans _sa_ maison. Quelle route a-t-il besoin de prendre depuis sa chambre jusqu'au salon ?

- Mais qui te dit qu'il a passé la nuit _chez_ lui ? Dans _sa_ chambre ?

Le sourire entendu de Sôjirô irrite la jeune fille qui en signe de désapprobation manifeste, croise les bras sur sa poitrine. Elle comprend mieux maintenant, l'air gêné de la gouvernante à leur arrivée chez leur ami, et le soupir qu'elle a retenu en leur demandant de s'installer dans le salon et d'y attendre le jeune maître. Elle _savait_ qu'Akira n'était ni dans sa chambre ni dans aucune des autres pièces de la propriété, probablement en errance comme à son habitude ! Malgré tout, la jeune fille ne peut s'empêcher de jubiler en son for intérieur. Akira peut oublier leur rendez-vous et passer la nuit et même la matinée en charmante compagnie _ailleurs_ que dans son lit, cela n'est pas prêt de se reproduire avant un long moment. Un petit sourire satisfait vient se dessiner sur les lèvres de Shigeru sourire qui n'échappe pas au regard aigu de Sôjirô et lui fait hausser les sourcils. L'irruption à point nommé d'Akira dans la pièce fait bondir Shigeru qui se précipite sur le jeune homme.

- Akira ! Enfin, te voilà. Nous t'attendions avec impatience, Sôjirô et moi.

Le regard ensommeillé d'Akira se pose sur une Shigeru passablement agitée – rien d'inhabituel- puis sur Sôjirô allongé de tout son long sur le divan et qui lui adresse un vague salut.

- Vraiment ?

- Si Shigeru te le dit, tu peux y croire. Elle ne tenait pas en place et n'attendait que toi.

- Eh bien ! Me voilà à présent, je suis à ton entière disposition. Que puis-je faire pour t'être agréable ? Nous pourrions peut-être en discuter ce soir, tous les deux, autour d'un verre de bon vin… Qu'en penses-tu ?

Le sourire de Shigeru disparaît devant celui charmeur que lui offre Akira. Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'il fasse le pitre ? Ne peut-il être sérieux de temps en temps ?

- Non ! Akira, Sôjirô ! Si nous nous rencontrons aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas fortuit, nous devons parler d'une chose très importante.

- J'espère bien ! Pour me tirer du lit à une heure pareille un jour de week-end… Alors ! De quoi s'agit-il ?

Shigeru respire doucement par le nez et décide de passer sous silence le fait qu'il est trois heures de l'après-midi, et qu'il est celui qui a décidé d'accueillir leur petite réunion.

- Tu ne le devines pas ?

- Non. La réponse d'Akira est sans appel, Shigeru soupire.

- Et toi, Sôjirô ?

- Je n'en ai franchement aucune idée. Si nous sommes là, c'est parce que tu as insisté hier au téléphone.

- Ce n'est pas vrai, vous ne pouvez pas être sérieux tous les deux ! Avez-vous déjà oublié notre discussion de la semaine dernière ? Et la superbe idée que j'ai eue ?

Akira et Sôjirô continuent de la regarder n'ayant pas la moindre idée de ce dont la jeune fille parle. En désespoir de cause, Shigeru tente vainement d'éveiller chez les deux compères le souvenir de leur fameux _conflit_.

- Mais si enfin ! Rappelez-vous, du plus grand séducteur du Japon !

- Tu parles de moi ? s'exclament-ils en chœur.

- Vous commencez sérieusement à me chauffer les oreilles tous les deux ! Je vous ai fait réunir ici afin de vous départager. Tout d'abord, je voulais vous dire que je l'ai trouvée !

- Trouvée ? Shigeru, je t'en conjure, forme des phrases complètes et intelligibles parce que dans l'immédiat, je ne comprends rien !

La jeune fille sent la colère monter en elle. Ces deux idiots ne méritent pas tous les efforts et la peine qu'elle s'est donnés. Ni la jeune vendeuse de la boutique, il pourrait la contaminer avec leur idiotie incurable.

- Assez ! Vous ne valez vraiment pas la peine que l'on s'occupe de vous, vous êtes… irrécupérables ! Quand je pense à tout le mal que je me suis donnée pour la trouver, je suis furieuse !

- Shigeru…

Akira et Sôjirô assistent stupéfaits au débordement sans savoir ce qui en est la cause.

- Ah ! Et puis ne dîtes rien ! Puisque c'est comme ça, je la choisirai au hasard, vous l'aurez voulu. Très bien ! Demain, je vous enverrai mon chauffeur, vous aurez intérêt de le suivre sans faire d'histoire. Et n'insistez pas où je me mettrai vraiment en colère. Je l'avais trouvée, j'avais réussi à mettre la main sur la fille parfaite. Mais vous ne la méritez pas ! Finalement, le hasard choisira pour vous ! Ah ! Et puis, pourquoi attendre demain ? C'est aujourd'hui que tout se jouera. Alors maintenant, vous allez me suivre, et sans discussion !

Choqués, les deux amis se lèvent après Shigeru, et la suivent jusqu'à sa Mircidis brillante garée devant la maison d'Akira. Profitant que la jeune fille demeure silencieuse auprès du chauffeur, Akira se penche vers Sôjirô.

- Eh ! Je me souviens maintenant.

- Mais de quoi donc ?

- Rappelle-toi : comment nous départager et déterminer d'entre nous deux, le plus grand séducteur. Shigeru avait parlé de nous engager dans une _course à la séduction_.

Les sourcils de Sôjirô se dressent au-dessus de ses yeux. La soirée à laquelle Shigeru faisait allusion lui revient en mémoire.

- Ah !

- ça y est ? Tu te souviens ? Mais je crains que cela n'arrive trop tard et que notre oubli n'ait vexé Shigeru au point de lui faire choisir une horrible mégère !

- Il ne manquerait plus que ça ! Je veux bien laisser mon charme opérer sur une fille qui ne me plaît pas, mais pas sur un laideron ! Ecoute, je pense qu'il est encore temps de l'amadouer, laisse-moi faire…

Doucement, Sôjirô interpelle Shigeru. Sa voix adopte ce ton bas et sensuel, ce ton qu'il réserve à ses maîtresses. Bien que le jeune homme ne corresponde nullement à son type, sa voix court depuis sa nuque sur tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale, voluptueusement. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que l'on puisse se servir de sa voix comme d'un instrument.

- Qu'y a t il ? Mince ! sa voix n'est pas aussi acerbe qu'elle l'aurait souhaité. Furieuse contre elle-même, Shigeru croise les bras mais ne peut empêcher le sang d'affluer à ses pommettes.

- Je sais qu'Akira et moi t'avons mise en colère, avec raison j'en conviens. Mais… Nous nous rappelons à présent de ton génie, et de cette idée brillante que tu as eu au club, la semaine dernière. Et concernant le défi que tu nous as lancé, j'aimerai juste faire une suggestion.

- Très bien, je t'écoute.

- Eh bien ! Akira et moi sommes prêts à nous affronter dans une compétition loyale, à condition que la cible ne soit ni laide ni fripée.

- Je vois ! Sôjirô, je comprends votre inquiétude à tous les deux.

Le jeune homme se retourne vers Akira, tout sourire, l'air de dire : « tu vois, même cette tigresse de Shigeru ne peut me résister ! »

- Je la comprends, mais n'ai pas l'intention de la prendre en compte. Je vous l'ai dit, c'est le hasard qui choisira, comme cela vous ne pourrez pas me reprocher le choix que j'aurai pu faire…

Le sourire de Sôjirô s'efface devant un Akira moqueur mais tout de même inquiet.

- Donc, étant donné que nous sommes bien sûr tous les trois d'accord pour laisser sa chance au hasard, la fille à séduire sera la première fille sur laquelle vos yeux tomberont. Sera-t-elle jeune ? Agée ? Célibataire ? Divorcée ? Personne ne peut le dire à l'avance. N'est-ce pas excitant ? D'ailleurs, nous sommes bientôt arrivés, vous devriez commencer à fourbir vos armes. La compétition commence dès aujourd'hui !

- Mais, Shigeru ! J'ai rendez-vous avec…

Devant la mine courroucée de la jeune fille, Sôjirô décide de ne pas finir sa phrase. Akira pose une main compatissante sur son épaule. La Mircidis roule encore quelques minutes avant de s'arrêter. Shigeru se retourne vers les garçons, un sourire cruel aux lèvres.

- Nous sommes arrivés. Lorsque je vous le dirai, vous descendrez de voiture, les yeux fermés. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous guiderai. Ensuite, lorsque je vous le demanderai, vous ouvrirez les yeux. Et là, la première fille que vous verrez… Et, bien évidemment, il est interdit de tricher. Ça, vous pouvez être sûre que je m'en apercevrai. Allez, on y va maintenant ! Vous avez rendez-vous… avec votre destin !

Le sourire brillant de Shigeru a quelque chose d'inquiétant, mais les accents grandiloquents de sa voix paraissent complètement hors de propos aux deux jeunes hommes qui haussent les épaules avant de descendre de voiture. Rendez-vous avec le destin ? Vraiment, ce n'est pas une compétition de plaisance qui va bouleverser leur vie… Les yeux fermés afin de ne pas agacer Shigeru plus que de raison, Akira et Sôjirô marchent à pas lents et mesurés sous sa direction.

- Tout droit ! Non, un peu plus à gauche… Oui, c'est bien, continuez ! Nous y sommes presque…

- Shigeru ! se plaint Akira, pourquoi rester les yeux fermés, je me sens ridicule à marcher comme ça dans la rue !

- Contente-toi de suivre mes instructions et tout se passera bien. D'accord ?

La voix de Shigeru est calme, beaucoup trop calme.

- Euh… Oui.

Soudain, le bruit d'une porte que l'on ouvre et celui d'un carillon résonne à leurs oreilles.

- Parfait ! Nous sommes arrivés. Je vais compter, et lorsque je serai arrivée à trois, vous pourrez ouvrir les yeux. Un… Deux… Trois !

A nouveau, le bruit de la porte que l'on ferme, et le carillon. Lentement, Akira et Sôjirô ouvrent les yeux. Ils réalisent avec surprise qu'ils se trouvent dans une pâtisserie. Autour d'eux, des étalages de gâteaux de toutes formes et couleurs sont sagement et proprement alignés. Le lieu est vide, Shigeru les y a laissés seuls les deux amis ne comprennent vraiment pas ce qu'il se passe. Soudain, Akira s'exclame.

- J'ai compris ! Nous sommes dans une pâtisserie, un endroit exclusivement fréquenté par les femmes. Donc si je me réfère aux propos de Shigeru, la première fille qui entrera sera celle qu'il faudra séduire.

Sôjirô écarquille les yeux.

- Tu veux dire…

- Oui ! C'est l'horreur ! Shigeru nous a tendu un monstrueux traquenard ! Ce sera soit une ménagère de plus de quarante ans, soit une collégienne en pleine crise de puberté.

- Par tous les dieux…

Les deux jeunes gens blêmissent en s'imaginant : Akira dans les bras d'une gamine de treize ans à la figure couverte de boutons et à la poitrine plate comme une limande, Sôjirô dans ceux d'une femme de l'âge de sa grand-mère. Dans un même ensemble, ils se détournent de la porte afin de faire face au comptoir.

- Dis, Akira… Cette boutique ne te rappelle rien ?

- Maintenant que tu en parles, on dirait…

Depuis l'arrière-boutique, la voix d'une jeune fille s'élève, Akira et Sôjirô se regardent dans le blanc des yeux, hésitant à se retourner quand la porte de la boutique s'ouvre une nouvelle fois sur une Shigeru rayonnante.

- Alors ? Où en sommes-nous ? Le hasard a-t-il fait son œuvre ?

- Shigeru ? Tu es venue aujourd'hui encore ?

Shigeru dépasse les deux amis littéralement figés sur place pour rencontrer la propriétaire de la voix douce, une jeune fille petite au visage avenant et aux cheveux courts, postée derrière le comptoir.

- Eh oui ! Je suis revenue pour te remercier pour la dernière fois.

- Tes invités ont-ils apprécié l'assortiment de gâteaux que je t'ai préparé ?

- Oui, tout à fait ! Ils étaient délicieux, juste comme tu me l'avais dit et ils se sont parfaitement mariés au thé.

Les deux jeunes filles échangent encore quelques banalités, tandis qu'Akira et Sôjirô tentent de se faire tout petits et de quitter l'endroit sur la pointe des pieds.

- Ah ! Aujourd'hui, je suis accompagnée de deux amis, je vais te les présenter. Akira ! Sôjirô ! Mais où allez-vous comme ça ?

- Nous ? Mais nulle part…

- Dans ce cas, venez par ici, je vais vous présenter à…

- Nishikado? Mimasaka ?

- Bah ! Tu les connais?

La jeune fille sourit doucement avant de hocher la tête.

- Oui, j'ai déjà eu l'occasion de les rencontrer.

Shigeru, surprise, ouvre de grands yeux avant de les apostropher.

- Eh bien ! Qu'attendez-vous pour saluer ? Vous avez avalé votre langue ?

Pas loin ! Voici la pensée qui traverse l'esprit des deux intéressés qui tentent bon gré mal gré de reprendre contenance avant de poliment saluer.

- Cela faisait longtemps… Bonjour, Yûki…

- ça alors ! Si je m'étais attendue à ce que vous connaissiez Yûki… C'est surprenant, mais on peut dire que le hasard fait bien les choses finalement. La cible n'est ni laide ni fripée, conformément à vos exigences. Mais vous ne m'avez pas dit encore, comment avez-vous fait sa rencontre ? Je ne pense pas que vous fassiez partie de sa clientèle ?

- Non, tu ne te trompes. Il s'avère que Yûki est en fait la meilleure amie de Tsukushi et nous avons donc été amenés à la rencontrer à quelques occasions. Mais là encore, Yûki n'est pas non plus une proche. Elle est… l'amie de Tsukushi.

- Ah oui ! Je comprends mieux. Cela doit vous faire tout drôle de vous dire que tous les deux allez devoir séduire une fille qui n'est pas votre genre et n'est que… l'amie de Tsukushi. Mais ce sont les termes du jeu que vous avez accepté en connaissance de cause, après tout. Shigeru se relève du fauteuil dans lequel elle était assise et dirige un léger sourire à Akira. Sôjirô, lui, est debout face à la fenêtre, le regard perdu dans la contemplation du jardin qui s'étend sous ses yeux.

- Je refuse.

- Pardon ?

- Tu as parfaitement entendu Shigeru, je ne souhaite pas séduire Yûki.

- Et pourquoi cela ?

- Akira te l'a déjà expliqué, elle est l'amie de Tsukushi.

- Et alors ? En quoi cela pose-t-il un problème ?

- Réfléchis un instant s'il te plaît ! Comment crois-tu que Tsukushi réagira en découvrant qu'Akira et moi nous mettons subitement à faire la cour à sa meilleure amie ? Crois-tu vraiment qu'elle sera ravie d'apprendre que Yûki succombe à l'un ou l'autre ?

Shigeru fait face à Sôjirô, les poings sur les hanches.

- Sôjirô ! Ne crois-tu pas que tu exagères un peu ? Certes, Tsukushi peut être la meilleure amie de Yûki, mais elle n'est pas sa mère ! Ce n'est pas à elle d'intervenir dans sa vie privée tout de même Yûki n'est pas une enfant ! Et de plus, tu m'as l'air bien sûr de toi et de ton charme pour estimer que Yûki y succombe. Qu'en sais-tu ? Peut-être qu'en étant amenée à vous fréquenter, elle sera dégoûtée de vous. Sôjirô ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu peux coucher avec toutes les bimbos qui traînent en boîte de nuit que tu peux parler aussi légèrement. Et de toute manière, ce qui est dit, est dit ! Vous avez deux mois pour séduire Yûki, et à l'issu de ce délai, en fonction de la situation, nous verrons qui de vous deux est bien le séducteur du F4. à moins que vous ne vous dégonfliez…

Le sarcasme qui pointe dans la voix de Shigeru irrite Sôjirô qui se détourne de la fenêtre.

- Pour qui me prends-tu, Shigeru ?

- Voyons voir… Pour un lâche ?

Le sourire intérieur de Shigeru s'élargit, elle sait qu'à présent rien ne s'opposera plus à sa volonté. Car la dernière fois que Sôjirô a été traité de lâche… D'ailleurs, l'a-t-il jamais été ? Quoi qu'il en soit, Sôjirô est homme à répondre face à la provocation.

- Shigeru… Nous nous retrouverons ici-même dans deux mois. Akira ! Prépare-toi à perdre, je ne ferai pas de détails.

- C'est ce que nous verrons, mon frère !

Sur cette déclaration de guerre, les deux amis quittent le salon de Shigeru, laissant cette dernière satisfaite du déroulement des événements. Que Yûki connaisse les garçons facilite les choses, qu'elle soit la meilleure amie de Tsukushi n'est qu'un détail. Une fille mignonne comme un cœur ne peut-elle avoir son escouade de preux chevaliers à ses pieds ? Une chose est sûre, elle ne s'y est pas trompée. Yûki est bien celle qu'il leur faut, à tous les deux.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

**Journal d'une jeune fille petite et moyenne**

_Au fait, je n'avais absolument aucune idée du nom_

_De la pâtisserie où travaille Yûki,_

_Je me suis donc permise d'en imaginer un._

_Quant au personnage de Hiro Kobayashi, c'est une_

_Pure invention de ma part._

- J'y vais, à ce soir !

Après avoir dévalé l'escalier, Yûki se jette sur ses chaussures qu'elle enfile l'une après l'autre en clopinant alternativement sur ses jambes. En retard ! Elle va être en retard ! Inquiète à cette perspective, la jeune fille ouvre la porte à toute volée et s'engouffre dans la rue animée. Elle n'aurait pas du lire jusqu'à si tard la veille, elle le sait. Mais impossible de décrocher son regard –et toute son attention – des amours contrariées de Hatsumi et Ryo. Tsukushi se moque toujours de ses lectures à l'eau de rose, mais c'est une chose dont elle ne peut se passer. Ces histoires la laissent rêveuse et la laissent espérer après le grand amour, celui qui fait fi des obstacles et rend les mains moites, le souffle court. Même si cela peut sembler stupide et puéril, Yûki jalouse secrètement les héroïnes de ses romans. Celles-ci sont toujours minces et belles, adorées par au moins trois garçons beaux comme des dieux qui se disputent leurs faveurs. En comparaison, elle n'est ni mince ni jolie et encore moins populaire auprès de ses camarades du sexe opposé. Si cela était possible, elle demanderait à Bouddha de se réincarner… en personnage de roman ! Comme cela sa vie serait palpitante et à chaque page tournée, elle saurait que quelque chose de formidable doit lui arriver et qu'au bout de multiples péripéties, elle trouverait forcément le bonheur. L'amour avec un grand A.

- Yûki ! Nous ferions mieux de nous hâter, la cloche ne va pas tarder à sonner !

La jeune fille émerge de sa rêverie pour retourner à la dure et morne réalité. Devant elle, les grilles du lycée sont encore ouvertes et Mariko qui est arrivée juste après elle la tire à présent par le bras en direction de la salle de classe. Par chance, les deux amies arrivent à l'heure et dans la salle leurs camarades déjà présents, en attendant leur professeur, devisent gaiement sur leurs activités de la veille. Du coin de l'œil, Yûki note la présence de Hiro entouré comme d'habitude de toutes les filles. Hiro… Yûki se sent rosir légèrement. Premier en classe, premier en sport, d'une gentillesse incroyable et ce qui ne gâte rien, beau garçon. Elle le regarde sourire et adresser une parole gentille à tous ceux qui sont autour de lui. Un seul mot lui vient à l'esprit pour le décrire : parfait. S'ils se trouvaient dans l'un de ses romans, Hiro serait Ryo et elle… elle serait son Hatsumi.

- Yûki ! Tu es encore en train de rêvasser ! Réveille-toi vite, Monsieur Haneda est là !

L'interpellée sursaute avant d'adresser un sourire contrit à sa voisine de table qui le lui rend de bon cœur. La matinée se déroule tranquillement, Yûki s'évertue à se concentrer sur les cours qui suivent et à bien prendre ses notes. Sans être une élève particulièrement douée, la jeune fille est assidue et met un point d'honneur à aborder ses études avec tout le sérieux qu'il se doit. Aussi, sans être excellentes, ses notes dépassent toujours la moyenne, dans toutes les matières, de l'histoire aux mathématiques en passant par le sport et les arts ménagers. Yûki a parfaitement conscience de sa situation : ses parents n'ont pas eu les moyens – ou l'orgueil démesuré – de l'inscrire dans un établissement ultra-côté comme celui de Tsukushi. Le seul moyen dans ce cas d'éviter d'être la cible des cancans de voisinage est de rapporter des bulletins de notes irréprochables. Pour ne pas faire honte à ses parents devant les mères au foyer bavardes de leur résidence d'entreprise, elle doit faire au mieux. Elle hoche la tête fermement. Oui, elle doit faire au mieux, que ce soit à l'école ou à la boutique à laquelle elle travaille après les cours et le week-end en qualité de vendeuse. Certes, ce petit boulot ne lui permet pas de gagner des sommes faramineuses mais au moins de subvenir à ses divers besoins et envies et donc de ne rien avoir à demander à ses parents ce qui constitue l'une de ses modestes fiertés. Elle ne veut surtout pas être un poids à la charge de ses parents. De nature humble et douce, Yûki ne s'inquiète en premier lieu que de ses proches son propre sort lui paraît peu important. Oui, il est un fait qu'elle ne roule pas sur l'or et ses loisirs raisonnables sont à la hauteur de ses revenus mais elle se sent reconnaissante pour la vie qu'elle a, pour sa famille, ses parents et sa sœur aînée qu'elle aime de tout son cœur.

Lorsqu'elle se donne le temps d'y réfléchir, il ne manque qu'une chose à son bonheur : un petit ami. Un petit ami doux et tendre. Un petit ami avec qui elle marcherait main dans la main, un petit ami qui la serrerait fort dans ses bras lorsqu'elle se sentirait triste, un petit ami qui sècherait ses larmes. Un petit ami qui l'aimerait. Yûki promène son regard sur la classe plongée dans l'étude d'un haïku de Bashô. Il y a presque autant de garçons que de filles, pour la plupart des adolescents banals de dix-sept ans. Il y en a bien quelques uns qui suivant la mode au goût du jour se sont éclairci les cheveux ou percé les oreilles voire l'arcade sourcilière mais aucun ne correspond à son idéal. Enfin, pas exactement. Il y a Hiro… Assis en plein milieu de la première rangée, ses cheveux sombres absorbent les rares rayons de soleil qui parviennent à s'infiltrer entre les stores mal baissés. Elle ne voit que son dos, plus large que celui des autres garçons, mais elle peut se représenter sans difficulté ses traits fins et réguliers, ses lèvres minces toujours souriantes. Hiro Kobayashi est sans conteste celui qui se rapproche le plus de son idéal.

Une brève seconde, le souvenir du F4 et notamment de Nishikado lui revient, mais elle s'en défait rapidement. Non, elle ne doit pas y penser. Ils ne font pas partie du même monde. Si elle a pu ne serait-ce que croiser leur route, ce n'est que par l'intermédiaire de Tsukushi. S'il est une chose qu'elle a bien comprise, c'est bien celle-ci : ces extra-terrestres n'ont toléré sa présence que parce qu'elle était l'amie de Tsukushi. Elle n'appartient pas à leur cercle d'intimes. De plus, même si Nishikado et Mimasaka lui ont été présentés par son amie comme de véritables bourreaux des cœurs, aucun n'a fait montre d'un quelconque intérêt à son égard. Il est clair qu'elle n'a rien des Top Models qu'ils ont l'habitude de fréquenter. Yûki a beau être une grande rêveuse, elle n'en est pas pour autant complètement inconsciente. Tsukushi, l'irréductible et indestructible mauvaise herbe peut vivre à leurs côtés, pas elle la petite et moyenne Yûki Matsuoka. La jeune fille fronce les sourcils avant de reposer les yeux sur le dos de Hiro. Le jeune garçon au moins, appartient au même univers qu'elle, même si lui non plus n'a jamais manifesté une quelconque attirance à son égard. Yûki soupire. Pourquoi à dix-sept ans n'a-t-elle encore eu un vrai petit ami ? Elle se souvient de Nakatsuka, de son premier baiser qu'il lui a dérobé avant de briser ses espoirs, son cœur. Elle se souvient aussi de Nishikado, de son intervention. Sa haute silhouette et son port altier, son visage racé et aristocratique qui exprimai clairement son dégoût de Nakatsuka. La jeune fille retient une exclamation de dépit. Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'elle en revienne à lui ? Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'il ressorte de sa cachette comme un mauvais génie ? C'en est assez. Nakatsuka lui a fait du mal, elle n'a pas besoin de tendre à un autre le bâton pour se faire battre. Elle n'est pas une personne particulièrement fière mais elle ne veut pas se faire humilier à nouveau et en souffrir. Elle ne veut pas se retrouver aveuglée et inoffensive à la merci d'hommes seulement désireux de s'amuser d'elle et de sa naïveté. Le F4 est très clairement hors de sa portée, inaccessible même à son imagination. Il y a cette ligne éblouissante de luxe et de magnificence qui les sépare, cette ligne qu'elle ne franchira jamais. Raffermie dans sa résolution, Yûki retourne à son étude de texte, ignorante encore de l'existence de Shigeru, et d'une soirée animée dans un club chic où un défi se lance, sans aucune idée des conséquences pour quatre personnes encore étrangères les unes aux autres…

La sonnerie insistante se fraye lentement un chemin jusqu'à son esprit embrumé, le bras de la jeune fille s'étire jusqu'à atteindre la table de chevet postée près de son lit et tâtonne avant d'y trouver du bout des doigts, son téléphone portable.

- Allô… La voix est hésitante, ensommeillée.

- Allô ! Yûki ? Je suis désolée de t'appeler si tôt mais il fallait que je te prévienne…

La voix vive s'interrompt, Yûki se redresse dans on lit et se frotte les yeux du revers de la main gauche.

- Allô ! Tsukushi ?

- Excuse-moi Yûki! Je suis désolée, je voulais te prévenir que je ne pourrai pas venir travailler à la boutique aujourd'hui, j'ai… un empêchement de dernière minute. Je suis désolée de te faire faux bond, est-ce que tu pourras y arriver toute seule ?

- Tu t'inquiétais pour moi ? Tout ira bien, je t'assure. Et je préviendrai la patronne pour toi, ne t'en fais pas. Mais toi, est-ce que ça va ?

- Oui, il n'y a aucun problème. Je te verrai plus tard, d'accord ? Merci encore Yûki !

Tsukushi s'excuse encore avant de mettre un terme à la conversation. Yûki demeure un instant assise dans la même position avant d'étouffer un bâillement. La jeune fille se demande l'heure qu'il peut être et lève son téléphone à ses yeux gonflés de sommeil : bientôt huit heures. Cette fois, elle baille ouvertement et repense à la voix forte et déterminée de son amie au téléphone. Quelle énergie à une heure aussi matinale ! Yûki hésite à se replonger sous ses draps avant de deviner dans la pénombre de sa chambre, la forme de son livre posé sur son bureau. Hier soir encore, après avoir terminé ses différents devoirs, elle n'a pu résister à la tentation de se replonger dans son roman, et n'en est ressortie que lorsque ses yeux épuisés et desséchés se fermant tout seuls lui ont intimé d'aller se coucher. Hum… Finalement, elle préfère se lever maintenant et se préparer. Au moins, grâce à l'appel de Tsukushi, elle est sûre d'arriver à l'heure au travail !

- Yûki, je dois m'absenter un instant, j'ai rendez-vous avec l'un de nos fournisseurs. Je sais que Tsukushi est absente aujourd'hui, mais je ne peux pas repousser ma visite. Je vais donc devoir te confier la boutique pendant au moins deux heures. Penses-tu y arriver ?

- Bien sûr, Patronne, ne vous inquiétez pas. Vous pouvez partir l'esprit tranquille.

- Tu es une bonne fille Yûki, je te remercie de ta diligence.

C'est ainsi qu'en ce samedi après-midi, la petite et moyenne Yûki se retrouve seule responsable de la boutique. Ce n'est pas la première fois que cela se produit, aussi elle ne s'en inquiète pas. Elle espère juste que des clients vont se présenter afin qu'elle ne se retrouve pas seule pour de bon. Elle pense à Shigeru, cette nouvelle cliente depuis peu, grande amatrice de pâtisseries, qui est venue au moins trois ou quatre fois de la semaine précédente. Elles se connaissent à peine, mais elle apprécie son caractère gai et entraînant, son babillage frivole et incessant. Ce serait bien qu'elle vienne aujourd'hui aussi, elle pourrait ainsi lui présenter leur nouvel arrivage. Elle imagine sans peine son visage s'éclairer devant leurs nouvelles forêts noires. Yûki rit doucement lorsque le téléphone situé dans l'arrière boutique se met à sonner. La jeune fille se hâte de placer sur la porte de la boutique, l'écriteau « fermé » avant de courir au téléphone.

- Allô ! Pâtisserie Au bon goût, j'écoute !

- Allô ! Yûki, c'est moi, Tsukushi !

- Tsukushi ? Que se passe-t-il pour que tu appelles à la boutique ? Tu as besoin de la Patronne ? Je suis désolée, mais elle n'est…

- Non, non. Je voulais juste te demander si tout se passe bien à la boutique, et si cela n'est pas trop dur d'être seule, pour toi.

- Non, je te rassure. Je m'occupe de tout. Tu sais Tsukushi, tu n'as pas besoin de tout le temps t'inquiéter pour moi je suis une grande fille maintenant. Je peux prendre soin de moi-même et me débrouiller toute seule.

- Yûki… Je suis désolée si je parais être tout le temps sur ton dos. Je voulais jute m'assurer que tu vas bien.

- Je sais Tsukushi, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu peux raccrocher sans inquiétude, vraiment.

- D'accord… Merci Yûki !

- C'est à moi de te remercier d'être une si bonne amie, merci de me supporter !

- Non ! C'est plutôt à moi de dire ça je pense !

Le carillon si caractéristique de la porte d'entrée retentit une première fois, mais ce n'est que la seconde fois que Yûki prend conscience que des personnes sont entrées dans la boutique malgré le panneau.

- Excuse-moi Tsukushi, mais des clients sont arrivés. Ecoute, je t'appelle ce soir, d'accord ?

Yûki finit par raccrocher et quitte l'arrière-boutique.

Il y a du monde à servir, et il lui semble même connaître les deux hommes qui lui tournent le dos. Elle n'a pas le temps de réfléchir à la question, le visage de Shigeru surgit brusquement devant le sien.

- Shigeru ? Tu es venue aujourd'hui encore ?

- Eh oui ! Je suis revenue te remercier pour la dernière fois.

- - Tes invités ont-il apprécié l'assortiment de gâteaux que je t'ai préparé ?

- Oui, complètement ! Ils étaient délicieux, juste comme tu me l'avais dit et ils se sont parfaitement mariés au thé. Ah ! Aujourd'hui, je suis accompagnée de deux amis, je vais te les présenter. Akira ! Sôjirô ! Mais où allez-vous comme ça ?

Surprise, Yûki se concentre sur les deux hommes. Ces deux silhouettes ne lui sont pas vraiment étrangères !

- Nous ? Mais nulle part…

- Dans ce cas, venez par ici, je vais vous présenter à…

- Nishikado ? Mimasaka ?

- Bah ! Tu les connais?

- Yûki sourit doucement avant de hocher la tête.

- Oui, j'ai déjà eu l'occasion de les rencontrer.

Shigeru qui ne cache pas sa surprise ouvre de grands yeux avant d'apostropher les deux intéressés.

- Eh bien ! Qu'attendez-vous pour saluer ? Vous avez avalé votre langue ?

Yûki voit les deux jeunes hommes lui faire face soudain et doucement incliner la tête en guise de salut.

- Cela faisait longtemps… Bonjour, Yûki…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

**Où le Prince Charmant devient Crapaud**

**et ou une jeune fille banale se distingue**

- Eh ! Hiro. Devant l'absence de réponse de son ami, le jeune homme se poste devant lui et lui retire des mains le magazine de charme qu'il feuillette depuis le début de la pause-déjeuner, dissimulé entre deux pages d'un épais livre de mathématiques à l'aspect rebutant.

- Hiro ! Tu ne nous as encore rien dit. Alors, Nakamura ? Ça y est ? Dis ?

Hiro daigne enfin relever la tête et rencontrer le regard de celui qui l'apostrophe les yeux brillants d'excitation. En guise de réponse, il lui offre un sourire satisfait avant de darder la langue dans une grimace obscène. La bande de garçons comptant huit membres se met à siffler bruyamment sa joie.

- La belle Nakamura ? L'idole des secondes années ! Hiro, tu es vraiment le meilleur. Allez, ne te fais plus prier maintenant. Raconte-nous tout, et n'oublie aucun détail !

- Oui, la forme et la taille de ses seins, la couleur de ses mignons mamelons…

- Arrête de te faire désirer, on n'attend que ça depuis hier soir.

- Allez Hiro ! Pitié ! Dis-nous tout !

Une fois qu'il est satisfait de la violence des encouragements de sa bande, Hiro appuie confortablement son dos contre l'arbre derrière lui.

- Très bien, je vais tout vous raconter…

Et en effet, il leur raconte tout. Par le menu, il décrit sa soirée de la veille avec la belle Aya Nakamura qui avait enfin accepté de sortir avec lui, après une longue campagne de séduction. Fleurs, haïkus à son nom, déclarations enflammées sur sa boîte mail, il n'a rien laissé au hasard. Au final, ses calculs et ses efforts ont été couronnés de succès et la belle Aya lui a succombé. Il n'omet aucun détail, décrit avec précision la couleur de ses sous-vêtements et la peau douce et soyeuse de ses cuisses. Il ne cache rien et s'amuse même à imiter devant son auditoire captivé, les soupirs lascifs et les gémissements de la jeune fille pendant l'amour. Une fois son récit terminé, Hiro laisse flotter son regard sur les huit visages, bouche-bée, qui lui font face. Il croit même distinguer au coin des lèvres, un début de salive d'envie.

- Alors les petits puceaux ? Ça vous a plu ?

- Hiro ! Tu es vraiment trop fort. Sois mon maître s'il te plaît et enseigne-moi ton art !

- Ouais ! Apprends-moi aussi comment séduire les femmes et les mettre dans mon lit !

- Allez Hiro, dis-nous ton secret !

- Ils ont raison Hiro, dis-leur comment tu mens aux filles pour les séduire avant de les rejeter…

Hiro lève un visage serein sur le nouvel arrivant. Takuya Ichinose. Son exaspérant et irremplaçable meilleur ami.

- Takuya ! Pourquoi viens-tu gâcher notre plaisir ?

- Laisse-nous Takuya ! Hiro était sur le point de nous expliquer comment faire pour sortir avec des canons comme Aya Nakamura.

Takuya soupire, l'air las, avant d'enfoncer ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon battle-dress.

- Si ce n'est que ça, moi je peux vous la donner la formule magique, je la connais par cœur ! Faîtes-vous passer pour l'élève modèle irréprochable et romantique, ça paye toujours. Hein ? Hiro. N'en as-tu pas assez d'être une imposture ? Quand vas-tu enfin en finir avec ces sottises?

- Simple, lorsque j'en aurai assez. Enfin si jamais un jour je dois en avoir assez.

- Arrête de me prendre pour un idiot Hiro, et arrête de jouer avec ces pauvres filles. Après tout, elles ne sont pas responsables de…

- Tais-toi ! Takuya, tais-toi. Je ne veux pas entendre la suite. Je fais ce que je veux. Et de toute manière, ces « pauvres filles » comme tu les appelles sont consentantes, je ne force personne.

- Là n'est pas le problème Hiro et tu le sais très bien. Je me moque que tu couches ou non avec elle, j'apprécie moins que tu joues avec. Il y a une différence notable. Rien ne t'empêche de les respecter.

- Tu radotes, Takuya. Je te l'ai déjà dit, je n'envisage pas de changer ma manière d'agir. Alors je te demanderai de bien vouloir cesser de jouer les mères poules.

Takuya regarde Hiro, les sourcils froncés. Tous ceux qui sont présents sentent la tension entre les deux amis sans avoir la moindre idée de ce qui se passe.

- Très bien Hiro, fais comme bon te semble. Un jour, ton comportement jouera contre toi, et tu comprendras que tu avais tort.

Hiro hausse les épaules, négligemment.

- Tu sais Takuya, je te préférais, avant. Tu n'avais pas autant de scrupule à agir et faire ce qu'il te plaisait.

- Je te retourne le compliment. Moi aussi je te préférais, avant. Ton honnêteté était une bouffée d'air frais.

- Pff ! L'honnêteté… Si ça peut te faire plaisir, je respecte toutes les filles avec lesquelles j'ai couché, et je respecterai aussi la prochaine.

- La prochaine ? Hiro, tu as déjà une idée de ta prochaine cible ?

- Ah ! Et pourquoi pas Sanae Ikezawa en seconde 3 ? Elle est mignonne…

- Oui ! Ce serait un bon choix, Hiro. Sanae est très populaire et le mini-short lui va très bien…

Ecœuré, Takuya adresse un dernier regard à Hiro avant de le laisser en compagnie des idiots de sa classe. Un instant, il repense à l'année dernière, leur première année de lycée. Cette année où ces deux amis d'enfance se sont amourachés de la même fille et en ont souffert. Lui, Takuya, s'en est bien sorti. Quoique blessé dans l'histoire, il a décidé d'en prendre son parti et de simplement se montrer plus méfiant alors que Hiro… Hiro, si doux et naïf s'est métamorphosé en une caricature de Casanova, prêt à tout pour parvenir à son but. Et l'amour dans tout ça ? Pourvu que Hiro se rende compte à temps qu'il a tout faux…

- Eh ! C'est quoi son problème à Takuya ?

- C'est vrai ça, quelle mouche l'a piquée ?

- Ne vous occupez pas de ça. C'est entre lui et moi. D'ailleurs, revenons-en à nos affaires. Sanae Ikezawa, hein ? Elle n'est pas trop mal. Mais bon, il doit y avoir mieux.

- Eh bien… Il y a Seri Mochiyama en seconde 2.

- Mochiyama ? Ce nom ne me dit rien.

- Une jolie brune à la poitrine très développée. Toujours fourrée avec ses deux amies, deux repoussoirs.

- Moui, je ne suis pas convaincu.

- Sinon Hiro, tu ne t'en es peut-être pas rendu compte, mais il y a tout un tas de filles de notre classe qui serait partantes pour partager une douce nuit d'amour avec toi.

- Pff ! Il n'y a que des pisseuses dans notre classe, rien d'intéressant à se mettre sous la dent.

- Bah… Il y a Yûki Matsuoka.

- Matsuoka ? Tu es sérieux ? Elle n'a rien d'intéressant cette fille, elle est quelconque. Et puis, je n'aime pas ce genre de fille niaise et bêtement souriante.

- Tu es dur, Hiro. Yûki n'est pas une beauté, mais elle est très gentille.

- Dîtes-moi, vous avez oublié le but du jeu ? Séduire une fille belle et populaire, la mettre dans son lit et passer à la suivante. Vous avez vraiment envie de m'entendre raconter ma « douce nuit d'amour » avec Yûki ? Vraiment, vous avez de drôles de goûts.

- Euh… Oui bon, d'accord. Yûki n'est pas une bombe.

- Voilà ! Vous êtes revenus sur la voie de la raison. Un peu de sérieux maintenant. Bon à bien y réfléchir, je veux bien m'occuper du cas de Mochiyama. Pourquoi pas après tout ? ça pourrait être amusant…

- Eh ! Regardez-ça les gars !

Intrigué, Hiro suit du regard l'attroupement de filles aux grilles du lycée. Que se passe-t-il ? Elles sont toutes excitées comme si une rock star avait fait son apparition de leur établissement. Curieux, il suit le mouvement de foule et arrive à l'entrée du lycée, devant laquelle est garée une Mircidis. Une Mircidis ! Noire, brillante, comme flambant neuf. Les yeux exorbités, Hiro voit la portière de la Mircidis s'ouvrir sur un homme. Grand et mince les cheveux châtains mi-longs vêtus d'un impeccable pantalon en lin et d'une chemise aux manches retroussées sur ses bras. Tout en cet homme respire le luxe, y compris la montre –une ronlex !- qui orne son poignet. Bouche bée, Hiro le regarde avancer vers les grilles et s'arrêter auprès d'un groupe de filles complètement sous le charme. Hiro le voit se pencher vers elle et leur demander d'une voie charmeuse :

- Bonjour, charmantes demoiselles, je suis à la recherche de l'une d'entre vous. Connaissez-vous Yûki Matsuoka ?

- Yûki ? Oui, bien sûr ! Nous sommes dans la même classe, elle ne devrait pas tarder à arriver.

- Très bien, je vous remercie…

Il leur offre un sourire charmeur avant de retourner auprès de sa voiture contre laquelle il s'adosse. Lorsque Yûki apparaît entourée de deux amies, et que son regard note la présence de la Mircidis et de son propriétaire, elle pousse une exclamation de surprise.

- Mimasaka ? Mais que fais-tu ici ?

- Eh bien ! Je passais dans le coin et me suis dit que je t'inviterai bien prendre un café pour te remercier. Es-tu disponible ?

- Je… Oui, bien sûr.

- Très bien !

Sur un sourire, l'inconnu s'efface de devant la voiture pour laisser une Yûki écrevisse y prendre place. Hiro laisse tomber son sac de surprise, au sol, et regarde comme tous les autres la voiture reprendre la route avec à son bord Yûki Matsuoka, une des filles les plus banales qu'il connaisse accompagnée de l'un des hommes les plus impressionnants qu'il lui a été donné de voir. Et comme tous les autres, une question danse dans son esprit. Mais qui est cet homme ? Et qu'a-t-il à voir avec Yûki ?


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

**Un café nommé désir**

- Cela faisait longtemps… Bonjour Yûki…

La voix d'Akira est mélodieuse, légèrement rieuse quand Sôjirô, lui, se contente de hocher brièvement la tête et de lever sa main gauche à hauteur de son visage, l'autre repliée dans la poche de sa veste. Joueur, Akira s'approche du comptoir sur lequel il s'accoude nonchalamment avant d'y faire glisser un index soigné.

- C'est une vraie surprise, de se retrouver ici. Alors, comment te portes-tu depuis la dernière fois où nous nous sommes vus ?

Yûki ouvre de grands yeux et rosit légèrement à sa proximité. Peut-être l'intimide-t-il ? Le jeune homme retient un sourire plein de suffisance. Evidemment qu'il l'intimide ! Il sait très bien l'effet qu'il a sur le sexe faible, femme mûre ou non il est certain que l'adolescente ne fera pas exception à la règle.

- Bien, je vais bien. Merci. Et vous deux ?

Quoique empreinte d'une certaine nervosité, sa voix n'atteint pas les sommets d'aigu dont il a l'habitude et qui sont la marque de l'hystérie qu'il suscite auprès des femmes. Akira hausse imperceptiblement les sourcils. Se pourrait-il que la jeune fille soit insensible à son charme ? Non ! Impossible. Akira change de position et appuie ses deux coudes sur le comptoir, profitant ainsi de l'occasion pour se pencher plus près encore de la jeune fille.

- Plutôt bien ma foi, mais je me sens mieux depuis que je t'ai vue. Akira ponctue sa déclaration d'un large sourire auquel Yûki ne répond que par un battement d'yeux. Une goutte de sueur apparaît sur la tempe du jeune homme.

- Je veux dire, que je suis content de te revoir et d'apprendre que tout va bien pour toi et ton entourage.

Yûki acquiesce simplement avant que Shigeru ne s'immisce dans la conversation et ne supplante Akira devant le comptoir le contraignant à rejoindre Sôjirô occupé à regarder les filles marcher dans la rue. Akira remercie Bouddha de ne pas l'avoir laisser se ridiculiser devant son ami et rival pour l'occasion.

- Alors ? La vue est belle ?

- Pas mal du tout même, regarde la belle brune en jaune. Là, juste sur la gauche…

- Hum ! Pas mal, je te l'accorde. Mais il doit bien lui manquer… attends voir… Il doit bien lui manquer cinq ans au compteur pour constituer une cible intéressante.

- Akira ! Tu devrais laisser tomber tes momies de temps en temps. Les jeunes femmes fraîches, ça, ça vaut le détour. Je t'assure.

- Tu crois ? Akira hausse les épaules. Certes, il lui est déjà arrivé de faire l'impasse sur ses préférences et de coucher avec des filles de son âge, mais le plaisir qu'il en a retiré s'est révélé moindre par rapport à ce qu'il a connu auparavant entre les bras de femmes plus âgées. L'expérience, il n'y a que ça de vrai !

- Oh ! Joli morceau que voilà… J'irai bien lui demander mon chemin !

Akira suit le regard de son ami et s'arrête sur la silhouette d'une jeune femme moulée dans une robe bain de soleil bleu turquoise et à la longue chevelure ramenée en un vague catogan sur sa nuque. Akira laisse son regard se promener sur ses mollets laissés découverts par la robe et mis en valeur par des sandales à talons munis de fines brides à la cheville. Le jeune homme laisse échapper un sifflement appréciateur.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi Sôjirô, cette demoiselle m'a l'air pleine de promesses !

Sôjirô se détourne un instant de sa contemplation avant de lui adresser un sourire plein de sous-entendus.

- N'est-ce pas ? D'ailleurs, j'y vais de ce pas. Ce serait dommage de laisser passer une si belle occasion, non ?

- Il est vrai. Si elle avait eu… disons trois ans de plus, je ne t'aurai pas laissé sortir de cette boutique. Tu as de la chance…

- Eh ! Eh ! Je t'appelle ce soir. Ou demain. Ou…

- C'est ça, amuse-toi bien !

Au moment où la main de Sôjirô se pose sur la poignée de la porte, la voix basse et grondante de Shigeru résonne juste derrière leur dos.

- Où comptes-tu aller comme ça, Sôjirô ?

- Ah ? Eh bien ! Je me suis rappelé que j'avais déjà un engagement pour cet après-midi, et un rendez-vous auquel je ne peux absolument pas me soustraire.

- Vraiment ? Ce rendez-vous a-t-il été mis en place avant ou après que je ne m'énerve pour de bon ?

Akira et Sôjirô échangent un regard avant de soupirer ostensiblement.

- Shigeru ! Tu ne peux tout de même pas nous enchaîner et nous empêcher d'agir comme bon nous semble. Sôjirô a un rendez-vous et j'ai moi-même des obligations familiales à tenir. Nous ne pouvons pas rester ici tout l'après-midi.

- Shigeru ! Je t'ai préparé un nouvel assortiment de nos nouveautés. Vous avez tous les trois l'air pressé, vous devriez y aller.

Yûki sourit en tendant à Shigeru une large boîte ornée d'un ruban de couleur bleu. Bleu, comme la robe de la beauté qui a ensorcelé – enfin, du moins pour la journée – son ami. Akira retourne son regard vers la vitrine avant de s'apercevoir que la jeune femme n'est plus visible nulle part ce qui n'échappe pas à Sôjirô qui laisse échapper une exclamation de dépit et de colère mêlée.

- Bon sang ! Shigeru, écoute, je…

- Non ! Je ne t'écoute pas Sôjirô. Pour une fois, c'est à toi de m'écouter ! Je n'ai pas l'habitude de te solliciter, alors pour une fois, tu pourrais faire un effort. Tu vas laisser penser à Yûki que tu n'es qu'un rustre ! Tu n'es pas d'accord avec moi, Yûki ?

Yûki, lancée de la sorte par Shigeru, ne semble savoir comment réagir, et une drôle d'expression naît sur son visage, expression qu'Akira n'arrive pas à déchiffrer. En tout cas, elle reste discrète, et finit par adresser un sourire à Shigeru et de lui poser entre les mains, la boîte remplie de sucreries.

- Vous devriez y aller Shigeru. Ce n'est pas grave, tu pourras toujours repasser à la boutique, je serai là de toute manière.

- Tu viens travailler ici tous les jours après les cours ? Tu es vraiment courageuse.

Yûki agite la main devant son visage, tout en secouant la tête.

- Non ! Je ne suis pas si courageuse, ma meilleure amie l'est davantage que moi. J'essaye de prendre un peu exemple sur elle.

Akira note le sourire sur les lèvres de la jeune fille et son visage qui s'anime pour la première fois depuis qu'ils trouvent dans la boutique, en prononçant le nom de son amie. Dans un sens, Akira se sent vexé. Comment Yûki peut-elle paraître insensible à son charme, et presque rougir en parlant d'une simple amie ? Il ne comprend pas. Et curieusement, cela l'intrigue au point de… Il ne sait trop au juste. Et cela l'ennuie d'autant plus.

- Je t'assure Yûki, tu es une jeune fille courageuse toi aussi ! Et pour t'encourager dans ta tâche, je viendrai te voir à nouveau dans la semaine.

- Très bien, je te mettrai de côté dans ce cas-là, ce qui serait susceptible de te plaire.

- Merci Yûki, tu es un ange ! Bon, puisque nos deux lascars sont pressés, nous allons y aller. A bientôt !

- A bientôt Shigeru !

Akira souligne le sourire que Yûki adresse à Shigeru, puis le simple hochement de tête qu'elle lui adresse ainsi qu'à Sôjirô. Le jeune homme est soufflé. C'est bien la première fois qu'une femme – même s'il s'agit d'une femme trop jeune au regard de ses préférences – lui prête si peu d'attention. C'est une chose à laquelle il n'est pas accoutumé, et qu'il souhaite bizarrement corriger. Il veut que Yûki lui sourie aussi, comme toutes les filles qu'il croise au gré de ses sorties, toujours au petit soin pour lui.

- ça alors ! Si je m'étais attendue à ce que vous connaissiez Yûki… C'est surprenant, mais on peut dire que le hasard fait bien les choses finalement. La cible n'est ni laide ni fripée, conformément à vos exigences. Mais vous ne m'avez pas dit encore, comment avez-vous fait sa rencontre ? Je ne pense pas que vous fassiez partie de sa clientèle ?

Akira remue doucement dans son fauteuil avant de répondre à une Shigeru en grande forme.

- Non, tu ne te trompes. Il s'avère que Yûki est en fait la meilleure amie de Tsukushi et nous avons donc été amenés à la rencontrer à quelques occasions. Mais là encore, Yûki n'est pas non plus une proche. Elle est… l'amie de Tsukushi.

- Ah oui ! Je comprends mieux. Cela doit vous faire tout drôle de vous dire que tous les deux allez devoir séduire une fille qui n'est pas votre genre et n'est que… l'amie de Tsukushi. Mais ce sont les termes du jeu que vous avez accepté en connaissance de cause, après tout. Shigeru se relève du fauteuil dans lequel elle était assise et lui dirige un léger sourire. Sôjirô, lui, est debout face à la fenêtre, le regard perdu dans la contemplation du jardin qui s'étend sous ses yeux.

- Je refuse.

- Pardon ?

- Tu as parfaitement entendu Shigeru, je ne souhaite pas séduire Yûki.

- Et pourquoi cela ?

- Akira te l'a déjà expliqué, elle est l'amie de Tsukushi.

- Et alors ? En quoi cela pose-t-il un problème ?

- Réfléchis un instant s'il te plaît ! Comment crois-tu que Tsukushi réagira en découvrant qu'Akira et moi nous mettons subitement à faire la cour à sa meilleure amie ? Crois-tu vraiment qu'elle sera ravie d'apprendre que Yûki succombe à l'un ou l'autre ?

Shigeru fait face à Sôjirô, les poings sur les hanches.

- Sôjirô ! Ne crois-tu pas que tu exagères un peu ? Certes, Tsukushi peut être la meilleure amie de Yûki, mais elle n'est pas sa mère ! Ce n'est pas à elle d'intervenir dans sa vie privée tout de même Yûki n'est pas une enfant ! Et de plus, tu m'as l'air bien sûr de toi et de ton charme pour estimer que Yûki y succombe. Qu'en sais-tu ? Peut-être qu'en étant amenée à vous fréquenter, elle sera dégoûtée de vous. Sôjirô ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu peux coucher avec toutes les bimbos qui traînent en boîte de nuit que tu peux parler aussi légèrement. Et de toute manière, ce qui est dit, est dit ! Vous avez deux mois pour séduire Yûki, et à l'issu de ce délai, en fonction de la situation, nous verrons qui de vous deux est bien le séducteur du F4. à moins que vous ne vous dégonfliez…

Le sarcasme qui pointe dans la voix de Shigeru fait tiquer Akira et irrite visiblement Sôjirô qui se détourne de la fenêtre.

- Pour qui me prends-tu, Shigeru ?

- Voyons voir… Pour un lâche ?

- Shigeru… Nous nous retrouverons ici-même dans deux mois. Akira ! Prépare-toi à perdre, je ne ferai pas de détails.

Akira fronce les sourcils. Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, le visage souriant de Yûki qui parle de Tsukushi lui revient en mémoire, et il sent l'agacement poindre en lui.

- C'est ce que nous verrons, mon frère !

Décidé à présent à jouer le jeu de Shigeru, Akira quitte la propriété de la jeune fille. Certes, elle est jeune. Certes, elle est loin d'être un canon de beauté comme cette fille vue au travers de la vitrine de la boutique. Mais Akira décide qu'il n'aura de cesse de voir Yûki sourire pour lui.

Devant son dressing, Akira hésite sur la tenue à mettre. Il fait encore beau et chaud, pourquoi ne pas opter pour cette chemise blanche et ce pantalon en lin blanc qui - il le sait - met si bien en valeur son fessier joliment musclé ? Il se regarde un instant dans le miroir. Pas mal… Il retrousse les manches de sa chemise avant de récupérer sa montre et de la nouer autour de son poignet. Le jeune homme décide de rester simple, pas de bijoux ou d'artifices tape-à-l'œil. Non, il ne souhaite pas l'effrayer ou commettre d'impair. Akira réfléchis un instant. Comment l'aborder ? Prétendre qu'il ne faisait que passer et que comme par hasard, sa voiture s'est retrouvée devant son lycée ? Non, bien sûr. Ce genre de stratagème n'est pas son style. Un homme de sa qualité ne s'abaisse pas à de piètres excuses. Même si Yûki diffère des femmes qu'il a l'habitude de séduire, il n'a pas l'intention pour autant de complètement modifier sa manière d'agir. Sûr de lui, Akira sort de chez lui, et prend place dans la Mircidis sagement garée. Akira nomme le lycée T. et communique l'adresse à son chauffeur qui ne pose aucune question et se contente de rouler en douceur jusqu'au lieu indiqué. C'est la fin des cours, derrière sa vitre teintée, Akira peut voir les lycéens quitter leur établissement. Du regard, il recherche Yûki sans la trouver. Le jeune homme fronce les sourcils, il espère ne pas être arrivé trop tard. Sur une impulsion, il sort de sa voiture, insouciant de l'attention qu'il cristallise et se dirige vers les grilles du lycée où un groupe de jeunes filles le regarde les yeux grand ouverts. Il se penche vers elles, ses cheveux glissant doucement sur son visage.

- Bonjour, charmantes demoiselles, je suis à la recherche de l'une d'entre vous. Connaissez-vous Yûki Matsuoka ?

- Yûki ? Oui, bien sûr ! Nous sommes dans la même classe, elle ne devrait pas tarder à arriver.

- Très bien, je vous remercie…

Il leur offre un sourire enjôleur avant de retourner auprès de sa voiture contre laquelle il s'adosse. Lorsque Yûki apparaît enfin entourée de deux amies, et que son regard note la présence de la Mircidis ainsi que la sienne, elle pousse une exclamation de surprise qui lui arrache un sourire.

- Mimasaka ? Mais que faîtes-vous ici ?

- Eh bien ! Je passais dans le coin et me suis dit que je t'inviterai bien à prendre un café pour te remercier. Es-tu disponible ?

- Je… Oui, bien sûr.

- Très bien !

Sur un sourire, Akira s'efface de devant la voiture pour laisser une Yûki écrevisse y prendre place. Clairement hésitante sur la conduite à tenir, la jeune fille demeure à sa place, raide, silencieuse.

- Je sais que cela peut sembler grossier de ma part de me présenter comme cela devant ton lycée et te séparer de tes amies alors que tu as peut-être des projets pour ce soir mais j'ai eu le sentiment que c'était le bon moment.

- Je… Non, je ne vous…

- Tu, Yûki. Tu peux me tutoyer. En fait, j'aimerai autant. Cela me ferait bizarre de te tutoyer et de t'entendre me vouvoyer en retour.

Yûki cligne des yeux avant de se détourner légèrement, ses pommettes ont rougi. Akira sent un sourire poindre sur ses lèvres. Il profite de ce qu'elle a la tête tournée vers la vitre pour la détailler. Elève dans un établissement public, elle ne porte pas l'uniforme et aujourd'hui, un sweat-shirt rose et un pantacourt blanc ainsi que des ballerines de couleur rose également composent sa tenue. Yûki n'est pas belle au sens premier du terme, Akira en convient, mais… elle est mignonne. Cela, il le lui accorde de bonne grâce. Il étudie également sa coiffure, ses cheveux coupés courts, à la garçonne, plus courts que dans son souvenir. Une barrette en forme de fleur retient quelques mèches rebelles sur le côté de sa tête. Mignonne… Encore une fois, la jeune fille ne correspond pas à ses critères de sélection habituels, mais comme le dit Shigeru, elle n'est ni laide ni fripée. Akira détourne un peu son regard d'elle lorsque la jeune fille se tourne vers lui et prend son courage à deux mains pour l'interpeller.

- De quoi… De quoi vouliez-vous… Je veux dire, de quoi voulais-tu me remercier ?

- Eh bien ! Je voulais te remercier de supporter Shigeru et de nous avoir aider Sôjirô et moi hier. Nous avions tous les deux des rendez-vous très importants, et sans ton intervention, mon père m'aurait déshérité pour avoir manqué une importante réunion de famille.

Les yeux de Yûki s'agrandissent.

- Vraiment ? Dans ce cas, vous n'auriez pas du venir à la boutique. Je suis désolée…

- Désolée ? Ce n'est pas à toi de l'être. C'est plutôt à moi d'avoir laisser Shigeru t'accaparer sur ton lieu de travail. Elle te gênait peut-être.

- Non, pas du tout. Shigeru est très gentille, je l'apprécie beaucoup.

Yûki lui offre un nouveau sourire, décomplexé, et Akira sent une vague confuse de… jalousie( ? )se répandre en lui. Tsukushi d'abord et maintenant Shigeru ? Yûki aurait-elle une préférence pour les femmes ? Dans ce cas, le duel serait mort né. Lui et Sôjirô n'auraient plus qu'à se retirer la queue entre les jambes. La queue entre les jambes ? Très drôle !

- Shigeru me fait un peu penser à Tsukushi. Comme elle, elle a l'air forte et sûre d'elle, déterminée. Ce sont des qualités que j'admire.

Akira soupire intérieurement. Non, Yûki n'est pas _gay_ et il est donc toujours en course.

- Je comprends ce que tu veux dire, et dans un sens tu as raison. Shigeru et Tsukushi sont assez semblables. Bruyantes et agitées en toutes circonstances…

Cette fois, Yûki se laisse aller à rire. Un rire doux, encore un peu enfantin. Akira se met à penser que son rire est plaisant.

- Bruyantes et agitées ? Oui, c'est un peu ça.

- Tu sais Yûki, je te trouve courageuse d'être amie avec Tsukushi. Elle ne doit pas toujours être facile à vivre.

- Tsukushi ? Oh ! Non. Nous nous connaissons depuis des années maintenant; elle a toujours été là pour me défendre. Et même quand Nakatsuka…

Yûki ne termine pas sa phrase, et baisse la tête. Ses mains se serrent sur ses genoux et Akira se demande qui donc Nakatsuka peut être.

- Je veux dire que Tsukushi est ma meilleure amie et qu'elle est la personne que je respecte et admire le plus. Oui, définitivement.

- Je vois…

Akira s'enfonce dans le siège en cuir et laisse Yûki retourner à la contemplation des rues qui défilent sous ses yeux. Lorsque la voiture s'arrête enfin, Akira sort de voiture le premier afin de tenir la portière à la jeune fille.

- Merci…

Yûki rougit, et demeure gauchement sur place, jusqu'à ce qu'Akira lui désigne la façade d'un café à l'enseigne cosy. La jeune fille lui emboîte le pas et le suit à l'intérieur. L'ambiance est feutrée et l'éclairage tamisé est propice aux rendez-vous amoureux Akira mène sans hésiter sa compagne à une table située dans un renfoncement, à l'abri des regards et oreilles indiscrètes. Il aide Yûki à s'installer, puis prend place face à elle. Une serveuse fait son apparition, et le sourire vissé aux lèvres, demande à Akira sa commande.

- Yûki, as-tu une préférence ?

- Je ne sais pas trop, que me conseilles-tu ?

- Eh bien ! Pourquoi pas un café frappé ?

Yûki opine du chef, Akira glisse donc la commande à la serveuse qui quitte leur table, le sourire toujours aux lèvres et la démarche plus chaloupée qu'à l'ordinaire. Akira la regarde un instant avant de reporter son attention sur Yûki occupée à regarder autour d'elle. Son regard papillonne autour des vases précieux remplis de fleurs non moins rares – dont elle doit probablement ignorer le nom et le prix -, des lambris vernis, et des serveuses toutes plus séduisantes les unes que les autres. Il peut voir son émerveillement sans peine ses émotions s'affichent clairement sur son visage. En fait, Yûki est un livre ouvert pour qui veut bien se donner la peine d'y prêter attention. On ne peut pas dire qu'il la connaisse, c'est un fait, mais de ce qu'il a pu juger jusque-là, Yûki est une fille simple, modeste. En un mot, elle est… différente. Vraiment différente, conformément aux attentes de Shigeru. Le hasard a de ces voies étranges… D'ailleurs, s'agit-il vraiment d'un hasard ? Dans l'immédiat, il ne souhaite pas creuser cette question, il a plus important à faire. Après que la serveuse a déposé leur commande devant eux, Akira invite Yûki à goûter sa boisson. La jeune fille acquiesce avant de porter ses lèvres sur la paille plongée dans le grand verre et laisse échapper une exclamation de ravissement.

- C'est délicieux !

- N'est-ce pas ? Je commande la même chose à chaque fois que je viens ici. Je pourrai changer bien sûr, mais je n'arrive pas à m'y résoudre.

- Et vous venez souvent ici ?

- Oui, j'aime beaucoup ce café. J'y viens lorsque je ressens le besoin de me retrouver un peu seul.

Akira repense aux rares élues qui ont eu le privilège de l'accompagner dans sa retraite secrète. En effet, il souhaite se préserver un espace vierge, un espace à lui seul mais sur une impulsion, il a décidé d'y inviter la jeune fille. Peut-être est-ce qu'il ne ressent aucune menace émaner d'elle ? Akira fronce soudain les sourcils avant de se pencher vers Yûki, l'air faussement outré.

- Mais ! Yûki ! Qu'est-ce que ce vouvoiement ? As-tu pris l'habitude de vouvoyer Shigeru ?

Il la voit réfléchir un instant.

- Non. A vrai dire, la question ne s'est pas posée. Avec Shigeru, le tutoiement m'est venu sans peine.

- Peut-être est-ce que tu la considères comme une amie ?

- Oui. Je crois que oui.

Akira croise les bras sur la table et plonge son regard dans celui de la jeune fille.

- Eh bien ! S'il faut pour que tu parviennes à me tutoyer sans gêne, que nous devenions amis toi et moi, je suis partant. Je vais y travailler à compter d'aujourd'hui. Es-tu d'accord, Yûki ?

Le jeune homme fait délibérément traîner sa voix sur la première syllabe du prénom de la jeune fille, ce qui lui donne des accents particulièrement sensuels. Yûki reste figée, seul le rouge qui monte à son visage par vagues successives, est la preuve de sa sensibilité à sa tentative de flirt mais ses yeux qui clignent très vite lui indiquent qu'elle n'est à priori pas sûre de ce qu'elle a entendu ni de la façon dont elle devrait réagir. Ses petites mains se serrent doucement sur son verre.

- Oui, je suis d'accord.

- Voilà une grande nouvelle ! Je lève donc mon verre à… de nouveaux liens…

A nouveau, il prête à sa voix des résonances câlines Yûki lève son verre à la rencontre du sien, ses grands yeux troublés. Akira la regarde droit dans les yeux, enthousiasmé par le défi de Shigeru et séduit déjà par la perspective d'une Yûki lui souriant exclusivement, pendue à son bras, à ses lèvres.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

**un ami, Juste un ami**

- Merci pour cette invitation, Mimasaka. Le café frappé était vraiment bon.

- Heureux de te l'entendre dire ! Puisque tu as apprécié, il faudra que _nou_s y retournions bientôt.

Yûki sent comme des papillons voleter follement dans son estomac. Inconsciemment, sa main resserre sa prise sur ses clés jusqu'à se faire mal sur les pointes dentelées et les faire tomber au sol.

- Aïe ! Son petit cri alerte Mimasaka qui prend sa main dans la sienne dans un geste souple et doux.

- Ah ! Les clés tueuses, le retour ! Cela ferait un bon titre de film, non ?

Yûki lève les yeux sur le visage souriant de Mimasaka avant de pouffer de rire.

- Eh ! Est-ce ma blague ou moi, qui te fait rire comme ça ?

- Les deux ! s'exclame spontanément la jeune fille avant de plaquer sa main libre sur sa bouche. Qu'a-t-elle dit ? Elle est en train de se moquer ouvertement d'un membre du fameux F4 ! En temps normal, elle se serait contentée d'une réponse monosyllabique ou d'un simple mouvement de tête, mais Mimasaka l'a si bien mise en confiance –même en si peu de temps – que cela lui a échappé. Il la regarde fixement maintenant, sous ses longs cils baissés. Son regard est si pénétrant qu'elle se sent presque comme nue devant lui ses mains qui tiennent toujours la sienne et même un peu plus fermement lui communiquent une douce chaleur. Tout à coup, Yûki trouve qu'il fait bien chaud pour la saison et elle déglutit péniblement.

- Je… Je suis désolée ! Je n'aurai pas du…

- Pas du quoi ? Rire de moi parce que je le mérite ? Mais n'est-ce pas là ce que font entre elles, les personnes qui sont liées, les amis ?

- Si…

- Eh bien ! Cela prouve que tous les deux nous sommes bien devenus des amis et j'en suis absolument ravi !

Mimasaka relâche soudain sa main et se baisse pour ramasser ses clés. Etrangement, Yûki regrette la sensation de sa peau contre la sienne avant de se ressaisir et de se morigéner en son for intérieur. Mimasaka se redresse puis reprend sa main entre les siennes et y déposer le trousseau de clé.

- J'ai été très heureux d'avoir pu passer un moment avec toi et d'avoir appris à te connaître un peu plus. J'espère que nous aurons très bientôt l'occasion de recommencer.

- Oui, je l'espère aussi.

La réponse a fusé, aussi spontanément que la fois précédente. Yûki se mord la lèvre inférieure avant de baisser la tête. Un doigt sous son menton la lui fait redresser.

- J'imagine que tu dois être attendue pour le dîner, je vais te laisser rentrer. Passe une bonne soirée, Yûki…

Ah ! Cette façon qu'il a de prononcer son prénom ! La jeune fille se sent encore toute chose lorsqu'elle voit le visage de Mimasaka se rapprocher du sien ses yeux s'agrandissent lorsqu'elle sent la joue du jeune homme lentement frôler la sienne, puis son souffle tiède parfumé au café et enfin ses lèvres contre sa joue. Il se redresse, relâche doucement sa main puis s'éloigne d'elle. Yûki regarde le jeune homme remonter dans la Mircidis, et la voiture démarrer et repartir. Elle regarde la main qu'il a tenue entre les siennes avec une délicatesse rare et la porte lentement à sa joue qu'il a honorée d'un baiser. Elle rougit en repensant à sa voix basse, à ses longs cils. Au parfum subtil qui se dégage de lui… Un ami, hein ? Sa voix intérieure s'élève et se gausse, elle lui murmure que de simples amis ne se tiennent pas par la main et ne s'embrassent pas non plus, même si sur la joue, pour se dire au revoir. Yûki fait taire la voix. Pourquoi imaginer des choses dérangeantes et prêter à Mimasaka des intentions qu'il n'a sûrement pas ? Il est venu à elle et lui a proposé son amitié, comment pourrait-elle la refuser ?

Le regard baissé sur son livre d'anglais, Yûki avance à petits pas en direction du lycée. Ce matin, elle n'a éprouvé aucune difficulté à s'extirper de son lit et s'est même réveillée d'humeur joyeuse et légère. Après une douche chaude, elle s'est retrouvée dans sa chambre à hésiter pendant au moins vingt minutes sur sa tenue du jour. Profitant de la météo clémente, la jeune fille a opté pour une chemise à manches courtes, vert pâle, et une jupe en coton blanc, s'arrêtant au-dessus des genoux. En chantonnant, elle a enfilé une paire de chaussettes montantes vertes, assorties à sa chemise. Complètent sa tenue, une veste à capuche jaune tendre et une paire de simples tennis blanches. Après son petit-déjeuner, et après avoir salué ses parents, elle a quitté la résidence, son livre d'anglais à la main. Elle a un devoir en première heure de cours et souhaite profiter des derniers instants qu'il lui reste pour se remettre en tête la conjugaison des verbes irréguliers. La veille a bien sûr été dédiée à ses révisions, mais elle n'a pu y consacrer tout le temps qu'elle aurait voulu car son esprit ne pouvait s'empêcher de vagabonder en des contrées ignorantes de l'existence de la conjugaison anglaise. Yûki fronce les sourcils et chasse d'un bref mouvement de tête les images qui lui reviennent en mémoire. Alors… To be, was, been. To bet, bet, bet… Yûki les récite en silence, sur un rythme entraînant, comme un mantra, jusqu'à ce qu'une main se pose sur son épaule et la fasse sursauter.

- Alors, Yûki ! Encore en train de rêver debout ?

- Mariko ! Tu m'as fait peur ! La jeune fille se penche légèrement afin de ramasser le livre d'anglais qui lui a échappé des mains.

- Quoi ? Tu révises les verbes irréguliers ? Et moi qui croyais que tu lisais une lettre d'amour ! Je suis déçue…

- Une lettre d'amour ? Les yeux de Yûki s'arrondissent. De quoi Mariko lui parle-t-elle ?

- Oh ! Ne fais pas ta timide ! Tout le lycée l'a vu hier ! Allez, dis-moi tout ! Qui est cet homme magnifique qui est venu te chercher hier dans une splendide Mircidis _avec_ chauffeur ? Je veux tout savoir, tout !

Yûki fait mine de ranger le livre d'anglais dans son sac besace afin de dissimuler ses joues roses.

- Eh bien ! Il s'agit d'un ami, juste un ami.

- Un ami ? Juste un ami ? Tu n'es pas sérieuse !

Yûki se contente de hocher la tête et fouille son sac à la recherche d'un objet imaginaire.

- Non, sérieusement. Yûki ! Tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu avais dans tes connaissances un jeune homme beau et vraisemblablement riche. Il avait une Ronlex au poignet, une Ronlex ! Tu te rends compte ? Allez, parle-moi de lui, comment s'appelle-t-il ? Et qu'avez-vous fait hier après être partis du lycée ?

- Il s'appelle… Mimasaka. Mimasaka Akira. Il est étudiant à Eïtoku, a dix-huit ans et hier, il m'a juste emmené boire un café pour me remercier d'un service que je lui ai rendu.

- Etudiant à Eïtoku ? Incroyable ! Yûki, tu as déniché une perle rare. Tu es sûre que vous n'êtes qu'amis ? Parce que dans ce cas, je ne serais pas contre le fait de lui être présentée…

Yûki cesse d'avancer. Présenter Mariko à Mimasaka ? Une sensation nouvelle lui fait froncer les sourcils. Bien qu'elle ne soit devenue qu'une amie de Mimasaka, elle refuse d'imaginer Mariko dans ses bras. La jeune fille serre les poings.

- Je suis désolée, je ne sais pas si cela est possible. Mimasaka est une personne très occupée…

Mariko s'arrête à son tour de marcher puis se retourne vers Yûki un large sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

- Un ami, hein ? Yûki… Depuis combien de temps nous connaissons-nous ? Voilà pourquoi tu es si coquette aujourd'hui, c'est ton ami qui te fait cet effet, je me trompe ?

- Je… Non, tu te trompes ! ça n'a rien à voir avec… C'est… Ce n'est…

Mariko éclate de rire avant de serrer Yûki dans ses bras.

- Tu es trop mignonne, Yûki. J'ai compris, je vais arrêter de t'embêter avec ton « ami » ! Je veux bien faire semblant de te croire si c'est ce que tu souhaites. Mais à mon avis, il faut t'attendre à ce que le reste de la classe te harcèle de questions. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'une Mircidis s'arrête devant notre lycée…

Intimidée, Yûki se rapproche inconsciemment de Mariko, comme pour se fondre à son ombre et devenir invisible. Sur leur passage, les filles chuchotent entre elles et de temps en temps la pointent du doigt quand elles pensent être hors de son champ de vision. Yûki n'a pas l'habitude d'être au centre des conversations ou de l'attention générale, et cela la met mal à l'aise. Lorsque enfin les deux amies atteignent leur classe, Yûki se détend et laisse échapper un soupir de soulagement avant de se raidir à nouveau.

- Yûki ! Qui est-ce ?

- Oui, dis-nous qui est ce Top Model qui est venu te chercher hier !

- Ah ! C'est le plus bel homme que j'ai vu de ma vie, quelle chance tu as !

- Non seulement il est grand et beau, mais en plus il a une voiture, une Mircidis ! Et un chauffeur !

Perdue, Yûki voit toutes les filles de sa classe lui sauter dessus, les yeux pleins de cœurs. A ses côtés, Mariko retient difficilement un fou rire.

- Arrêtez les filles, vous allez finir par nous l'étouffer.

- Mais Mariko, on veut savoir !

- Allez Yûki !

Yûki inspire profondément, et réfléchis vite à ce qu'elle va pouvoir dire afin de contenter ses camarades. Elle ne souhaite pas leur donner trop de détails quand elle-même ignore le chemin sur lequel elle s'est engagée. De plus, il s'agit de sa vie privée, elle ne tient pas spécialement à l'ébruiter sur tous les toits de la ville. Et puis, elle ne pense pas que Mimasaka serait ravi d'être le sujet des potins de son lycée. Un début d'histoire lui vient en tête, sur lequel il ne lui reste plus ensuite qu'à broder…

- Eh bien ! Il s'agit simplement d'un ami, le fils d'un client de mon père. Je l'ai rencontré à un dîner à la maison auquel mon père avait invité le sien. Il doit partir avec son père pour affaires, et il est juste venu pour me saluer avant de partir à l'étranger. Ensuite, il m'a gentiment proposé de me conduire chez moi.

Suspendues à ses lèvres, les filles attendent une suite qui ne vient pas.

- Et c'est tout ?

- Oui bien sûr. Il s'agit d'un ami, à quoi vous attendiez-vous ?

Toutes les filles présentent soupirent de déception.

- Ce n'est que ça ? Nous qui croyions que tu avais rencontré le Prince Charmant ! Quelle tristesse ! Mais bon, même s'il ne s'agit que d'un ami, qu'est-ce qu'il est beau ! Lorsqu'il est venu près de nous, et qu'il nous a demandé si nous te connaissions, j'ai pu examiner son visage et respirer son parfum. J'ai cru avoir atteint le paradis et me retrouver face à un ange ! Il était tellement « hot » que j'en ai eu des frissons. J'ai même cru m'évanouir !

- Quant à moi, en plus de son visage, je ne me suis pas privée d'admirer le verso de l'animal lorsqu'il est reparti à sa voiture. Quel mignon petit fessier il a ! Hum… J'en ferai bien mon quatre heure !

- Tu l'as vu toi aussi ? Ah ! J'en ai eu des vapeurs, et même des rêves érotiques cette nuit ! Je me voyais dans ses bras, sur le siège arrière de la Mircidis, allongés sur les sièges en cuir… Ah ! Si seulement je pouvais avoir dans mon entourage un homme aussi sexy ! Je t'assure que je ne me contenterai pas d'en faire un simple ami. Yûki, comment fais-tu pour résister à cet apollon ?

Le visage écarlate, Yûki peine à balbutier une réponse cohérente aux allusions érotiques des filles.

- Mais, c'est mon ami, je n'ai jamais pensé à…

- C'est tout toi ça, Yûki ! Tu es si sage et raisonnable ! C'est peut-être pour cela que Bouddha a mis cet Adonis sur ta route, il devait savoir que tu ne tenterais rien. Tu es très forte ! Moi ça serait au-dessus de mes forces.

- Et moi donc !

- Pareil pour moi !

- C'est bien parce que vous êtes une bande de petites perverses que Bouddha ne vous fait pas rencontrer des hommes pareils, il aurait trop peur de ce que vous pourriez leur faire subir !

Les filles éclatent de rire devant la boutade de Mariko puis retournent à leur place dès lors que leur professeur fait leur apparition sur le seuil de la salle.

- Bien joué Yûki, si je ne te connaissais pas aussi bien, j'aurai adhéré tout de suite à ton histoire. Grâce à ta présence d'esprit, tu vas pouvoir respirer. Tout le monde va oublier cette Mircidis…

Le sourire complice de Mariko rassure la jeune fille, un peu du moins. Mais assise à son bureau, Yûki peine à faire ralentir son pouls, et à réduire le rouge monté à son visage. Ce que les filles ont dit au sujet d'Akira ne cesse de tourner en boucle dans son esprit. « Je me voyais dans ses bras, à l'arrière de la Mircidis, allongés tous les deux sur les sièges en cuir »… Comment peuvent-elles dire de telles choses sans se sentir gênée ? Non pas qu'elle n'ait jamais eu de pensées du même acabit, mais l'exprimer de la sorte dépasse de loin son audace. De sa classe, elle est sûrement la dernière oie blanche, la fille la moins expérimentée. Pour autant, cela ne l'empêche pas de repenser à Mimasaka, à ses lèvres sur sa joue, sa main dans les siennes, son haleine aux senteurs de café et à cette manière qu'il a de prononcer son nom et qui l'a fait se sentir toute molle ! Et s'ils s'étaient retrouvés allongés sur les sièges arrière de la Mircidis, s'embrassant comme s'il ne devait jamais y avoir de lendemain ? Yûki frissonne, mais ce n'est pas de froid, loin de là. Non, elle ne doit pas penser de cette manière ! Ce serait trahir Mimasaka et l'amitié qu'il lui a offerte. Comment pourrait-elle oser espérer autre chose de lui ? Impossible ! Lui est grand, beau et riche, plein d'humour et de gentillesse. Toutes les femmes doivent se jeter à ses pieds. Que ferait-il dans ce cas d'une fille banale et sans intérêt comme elle ? Yûki resserre sa main sur son stylo et tâche de se concentrer sur le formulaire que lui a remis leur professeur. Elle respire doucement par le nez, et se met à réciter mentalement sa liste de verbes irréguliers, jusqu'à sentir le calme la remplir à nouveau. Oui, Mimasaka est un ami, juste un ami.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

**Pas si banale ?**

Ce matin, la classe prend des airs inhabituels d'avant concert, du moins en ce qui concerne sa partie féminine. Gloussant plus fort que de nécessaire, rassemblées autour de la porte, les filles attendent que Yûki Matsuoka, la star du jour, fasse son entrée en scène. Près de la fenêtre où eux sont regroupés, les garçons leur jettent des regards navrés, tout en tendant l'oreille dans l'espoir d'attraper quelques bribes de leur conversation.

- Ah ! Je me demande bien qui il peut être ?

- Son petit ami sûrement. Vous vous rendez compte ? Quelle chance elle a !

- Oui, mais quelle cachottière quand même !

- Oh ! Et puis vous avez vu ce visage parfait, et ce nez droit ? Et, hum… ses lèvres si sexy ?

- Que Yûki me pardonne, mais je me damnerai volontiers pour…

La voix ne devient qu'un murmure et malgré tous leurs efforts, les garçons ne parviennent pas à saisir la fin, à priori le passage le plus croustillant, le plus intéressant. Ils se contentent donc de regarder les filles pousser des ah ! et des oh ! faussement choqués avant d'éclater de rire.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles ont à s'exciter comme ça de bon matin ?

- Ah ! Tu n'es pas au courant. C'est vrai que tu n'es pas venu en cours hier.

- Et donc ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué ?

- Eh bien ! Hier après les cours, nous avons tous vu une Mircidis avec chauffeur stationner devant le lycée.

- Une Mircidis ? Non ! Sérieusement ?

- Eh oui ! Le passager était un type, grand, avec une Ronlex au poignet.

- Une Ronlex ?

- Oui, mais ce n'est pas le plus fort. Figure-toi que ce type était venu chercher… Yûki Matsuoka.

- Matsuoka ? C'est quoi cette histoire?

L'exclamation du jeune homme résume parfaitement l'état d'esprit de toute la classe et peut-être même de tout le lycée maintenant au vu de l'allure prodigieuse à laquelle la rumeur semble s'être répandue.

- Eh ! Hiro. Que penses-tu de tout cela ?

Jusque-là le nez plongé dans son livre d'anglais, Hiro se redresse lentement. Son regard se pose sur chacun de ses camarades de classe, pendus comme d'habitude à ses lèvres, à son jugement. Spécialiste de l'auto promotion, le jeune homme se penche en arrière sur sa chaise et laisse ses bras se balancer dans le vide, ses aisselles serrées contre le dossier dur. Quelle belle brochette d'idiots ils font ! Comme si Matsuoka était un sujet digne d'intérêt. De _son_ intérêt. Si ce n'est cette Mircidis dans laquelle elle est montée la veille, il n'y a absolument rien de remarquable à son propos. Même s'il ne peut nier avoir été aussi surpris que tous les autres hier, il en est revenu après une nuit de sommeil. Et même si quelque part sa curiosité a été émoustillée, il n'en est pas pour autant réduit à agir comme s'il ne s'était rien passé de plus extraordinaire dans le monde. Lentement, il passe une main dans ses cheveux soigneusement coiffés, d'avant en arrière afin de discipliner quelques mèches rebelles, et surtout pour se donner un air cool. L'objectif est atteint, ils sont tous là à le regarder comme s'il était Bouddha venu leur délivrer la vérité de ce monde.

- Pourquoi se poser la question ? Vous feriez aussi bien d'attendre qu'elle arrive. Vous pouvez êtres sûrs que ses petites copines vont lui sauter dessus à son arrivée. Pas besoin de se fatiguer à réfléchir à quoi que ce soit, vous saurez tout lorsqu'elle mettra les pieds dans la salle.

Cette fois-ci, Hiro croise les bras derrière sa nuque et étouffe un bâillement de fatigue. Ses camarades poussent des oh ! de compréhension subite. Crétins !

- Mais oui ! Hiro a raison. Attendons que Yûki arrive.

Ainsi dit, ainsi fait. Pendant que Hiro retourne à ses verbes irréguliers anglais, sa garde rapprochée fait le guet, attendant impatiemment malgré elle, comme les filles, que Yûki Matsuoka entre en jeu. Contrairement à Hiro qui affiche une subtile décontraction teintée de discrétion en lieu et place de l'indifférence qu'il ressent, pour ne pas ruiner sa couverture de lycéen modèle, les autres garçons parviennent difficilement à masquer leur excitation croissante. Tout de même, une Mircidis ! C'est un événement. En y repensant, associer Yûki Matsuoka et Mircidis ou Ronlex dans la même phrase ressemble à un énoncé impossible. Les cris aigus des filles les préviennent de son arrivée.

- Yûki ! Qui est-ce ?

- Oui, dis-nous qui est ce Top Model qui est venu te chercher hier !

- Ah ! C'est le plus bel homme que j'ai vu de ma vie, quelle chance tu as !

- Non seulement il est grand et beau, mais en plus il a une voiture, une Mircidis ! Et un chauffeur !

Impossible de ne serait-ce que d'entrevoir la silhouette de Yûki, elle est trop bien entourée. Une voix faussement grondante s'élève tant bien que mal au-dessus du tumulte.

- Arrêtez les filles, vous allez finir par nous l'étouffer.

- Mais Mariko, on veut savoir !

- Allez Yûki !

Il y a un léger flottement, comme si Matsuoka essayait de rassembler ses esprits ou son peu de courage avant de se lancer dans la fosse aux lions. Depuis son bureau, Hiro dresse l'oreille, dans l'attente des explications de la jeune fille.

- Eh bien ! Il s'agit simplement d'un ami, le fils d'un client de mon père. Je l'ai rencontré à un dîner à la maison auquel mon père avait invité le sien. Il doit partir avec son père pour affaires, et il est juste venu pour me saluer avant de partir à l'étranger. Ensuite, il m'a gentiment proposé de me conduire chez moi.

Il y a un autre flottement, Hiro retient une exclamation de moquerie. Le mystère Yûki Matsuoka n'existe pas, il ne s'agit que d'un ballon sonde que des idiots ont voulu faire passer pour un OVNI.

- Et c'est tout ?

- Oui bien sûr. Il s'agit d'un ami, à quoi vous attendiez-vous ?

Toutes les filles présentes, soupirent de déception.

- Ce n'est que ça ? Nous qui croyions que tu avais rencontré le Prince Charmant ! Quelle tristesse ! Mais bon, même s'il ne s'agit que d'un ami, qu'est-ce qu'il est beau ! Lorsqu'il est venu près de nous, et qu'il nous a demandé si nous te connaissions, j'ai pu examiner son visage et respirer son parfum. J'ai cru avoir atteint le paradis et me retrouver face à un ange ! Il était tellement « hot » que j'en ai eu des frissons. J'ai même cru m'évanouir !

- Quant à moi, en plus de son visage, je ne me suis pas privée d'admirer le verso de l'animal lorsqu'il est reparti à sa voiture. Quel mignon petit fessier il a ! Hum… J'en ferai bien mon quatre heure !

- Tu l'as vu toi aussi ? Ah ! J'en ai eu des vapeurs, et même des rêves érotiques cette nuit ! Je me voyais dans ses bras, sur le siège arrière de la Mircidis, allongés sur les sièges en cuir… Ah ! Si seulement je pouvais avoir dans mon entourage un homme aussi sexy ! Je t'assure que je ne me contenterai pas d'en faire un simple ami. Yûki, comment fais-tu pour résister à cet apollon ?

- Mais, c'est mon ami, je n'ai jamais pensé à…

- C'est tout toi ça, Yûki ! Tu es si sage et raisonnable ! C'est peut-être pour cela que Bouddha a mis cet Adonis sur ta route, il devait savoir que tu ne tenterais rien. Tu es très forte ! Moi ça serait au-dessus de mes forces.

- Et moi donc !

- Pareil pour moi !

- C'est bien parce que vous êtes une bande de petites perverses que Bouddha ne vous fait pas rencontrer des hommes pareils, il aurait trop peur de ce que vous pourriez leur faire subir !

Une nouvelle fois, la voix de Mariko Suzuki s'est élevée dans les airs pour réduire les filles excitées au silence. Hiro l'en remercie silencieusement car contrairement à ses amis il ne souhaite pas continuer à entendre ces gamines raconter leurs fantasmes sur ce ton mièvre. Le professeur fait enfin son apparition ce qui achève de disperser le reste du groupe qui était encore autour de Matsuoka. Hiro la regarde discrètement, son visage écarlate, ses yeux qui clignent nerveusement comme si elle venait d'échapper à un énorme danger. Il laisse ensuite son regard vagabonder sur sa jupe courte, ses chaussettes montantes et sa chemise serrée contre son corps, pendant qu'elle s'installe à son bureau. En aucun cas, Yûki Matsuoka ne peut rivaliser avec Aya Nakamura ou Seri Mochiyama. Elle est vraiment la fille lambda, la lycéenne de base sans charme ni attraits. Lui, ce qu'il aime, ce sont les filles à l'apparence de vraies femmes, les filles carrossées comme les mannequins qui s'affichent sans complexes dans ses magazines de charme. Il aime les filles à la poitrine ronde et ferme, au ventre plat et aux hanches délicates faîtes pour ses mains. Il aime les filles expérimentées, qui savent comment le satisfaire, il aime les filles qui s'abandonnent sous lui en criant son nom. Il aime les bombes sexuelles. Pas les petites filles encore réduites à se réfugier dans les jupes de leurs amies à la moindre contrariété. Pour faire clair, il aime les filles qui sont tout ce que Yûki Matsuoka n'est pas et ne sera jamais.

L'air dégoûté, il porte à nouveau son regard sur la jeune fille, installée une rangée devant lui sur sa droite, sur le crayon qu'elle triture dans sa main droite, tandis que la gauche se serre convulsivement sur sa jupe. A y regarder de plus près, elle a tout l'air d'une personne qui se reproche quelque chose. Hiro fronce les sourcils. Matsuoka aurait-elle menti ? Cela expliquerait son regard vague, ses explications faciles dîtes sur un ton peu convaincant pour un esprit perspicace et les deux interventions de Suzuki, forcément au courant de ce qui se trame. Non ! Impossible. Cet homme serait vraiment son petit ami ? Les deux hypothèses sont envisageables. Ou Yûki a dit la vérité et l'homme n'est qu'un ami – ce qui lui semble tout à fait plausible – ou alors elle a menti et ils sont plus proches l'un de l'autre que ce qu'elle veut leur faire croire, ce qui est également envisageable. Hiro lance un nouveau regard en direction de Yûki. Elle fait tourner son crayon entre ses doigts, de manière plutôt nerveuse. Il voit son profil aux sourcils froncés penché au-dessus du test d'anglais que le professeur vient de lui tendre. L'esprit logique de Hiro rassemble les différents éléments, fait le lient et suppute. Sa raison lui impose qu'il y a bien quatre-vingt dix pourcent de chance qu'elle ait menti. Mais ses hormones lui crient le contraire. Comment aurait-elle pu mettre la main sur un homme pareil ? Yûki n'est ni belle ni sexuellement attirante. Il a décrété depuis longtemps déjà que Yûki Matsuoka est la quintessence de la banalité. A moins qu'il ne se trompe à ce sujet et qu'elle ne cache bien son jeu ? Impossible ! Elle est banale à ses yeux, elle l'est donc forcément pour tous les représentants du genre masculin. Sur cette pensée, Hiro se penche à son tour sur son test d'anglais, persuadé d'avoir raison en ce qui concerne Matsuoka, et persuadé d'obtenir comme d'habitude, la note maximale à son devoir.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

**Please, forget me not**

Je voudrais juste signaler que le titre de ce

_Chapitre m'a été inspiré par une chanson_

_Assez ancienne dont le thème musical_

_A été repris par Will Smith et George Michael._

_Je pensais qu'il était tout à fait indiqué _

_Pour résumer l'état d'esprit de Yûki._

_Le chapitre n'est pas très long, mais à_

_Mon sens, l'intrigue commence à se nouer._

_Même si le prochain chapitre lui_

_Permettra d'avancer encore un_

_Petit peu._

_Enfin presque, puisque nous nous pencherons_

_Enfin sur le cas Nishikado._

_En attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture _

La vie a repris son cours, l'ordinaire redevient maître, et au lycée tout le monde a oublié l'épisode de la Mircidis. Tout le monde sauf la principale intéressée. Cela fait dix jours déjà et depuis elle n'a eu aucune nouvelle de l'homme qui a mis en émoi toutes les filles ayant eu le privilège et le plaisir de le voir à la sortie du lycée. Yûki soupire, la tête posée sur son bureau. Devant elle, son livre d'histoire est ouvert mais elle n'a ni la tête ni le cœur à se plonger dans toutes ces dates. C'est étrange, elle n'a passé qu'une poignée d'heures en sa compagnie et pourtant… C'est presque comme si elle le connaissait depuis toujours. Du coup, elle ressent son absence avec d'autant plus d'acuité. La jeune fille se demande si cela est normal. Et puis, pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas contactée depuis leur rencontre ? Est-ce, qu'il l'a trouvée insipide et inintéressante ? C'est vrai après tout, elle n'est qu'une lycéenne normale. Pourquoi penser qu'il la considérerait vraiment comme une amie ? Il appartient au F4, et elle… Elle, elle n'est rien. Elle est stupide, si stupide ! Elle s'en veut. Nakatsuka aurait du lui servir de leçon pourtant. Elle s'était promis de ne plus jamais laisser un homme se moquer d'elle et jouer avec ses sentiments. Quand bien même il ne s'agit dans le cas présent, que d'amitié. Elle était hésitante au début à embarquer dans cette aventure, et maintenant il s'avère qu'elle aurait mieux fait de s'en tenir à ses appréhensions et de se tenir éloignée du F4. Tsukushi l'a pourtant prévenue : « _Nishikado et Mimasaka sont de vrais play-boys. Ne t'approche jamais d'eux, ils ne pourront que te faire pleurer, crois-moi !_ ». Sur le coup, les paroles de Tsukushi lui ont paru exagérées, mais maintenant…

Elle se dit qu'elle aurait mieux fait de l'écouter, cela lui aurait épargné la déception. Certes, elle n'en est pas encore réduite à pleurer Mimasaka – il lui a proposé d'être son ami pas de sortir avec lui – mais il l'a tirée si aisément de sa réserve, s'est montré prévenant comme jamais aucun garçon ne l'a été avec elle – l'approche de Nakatsuka en comparaison paraît grossière et rustre – que tout de suite elle a eu envie de lui faire confiance. Alors elle ne comprend pas. Comment cet homme au sourire si beau peut-il la faire se sentir si stupide en si peu de temps ? Pourquoi a-t-il déjà autant d'ascendant sur elle ? C'est à ni rien comprendre.

Yûki croise ses bras sur son bureau avant d'y poser son menton. Depuis ce matin elle essaye désespérément de définir à quelle catégorie d'hommes il appartient : celle des hommes issus d'un rêve ? Ou celle des anges déchus ? Ces hommes au sourire brillant qui n'aspirent qu'à entraîner les femmes dans leur chute… Elle ne sait pas.

Elle se remémore son visage au nez fin, aux yeux rieurs et aux lèvres… sexy ? L'adjectif lui fait ouvrir de grands yeux. D'où cette expression lui vient-elle ? Certainement pas de son vocabulaire personnel ! Elle se souvient alors de ses camarades de classe tombées immédiatement sous le charme de Mimasaka et leur langage imagé pour décrire l'effet qu'il a produit sur elles toutes. Yûki rougit immédiatement. Jamais elle ne pourrait parler de lui dans les mêmes termes, jamais ! Même si, lui souffle sa voix intérieure, même si elle a été troublée plus que de raison lorsqu'il a pris ses mains entre les siennes ? Même si son cœur a cessé de battre lorsque son visage a frôlé le sien et que son souffle chaud et ses lèvres douces se sont déposées sur sa joue ? Même si tout son être a tremblé lorsqu'il a prononcé son prénom de cette manière si particulière, si sensuelle ? Non ! Elle ne doit pas se laisser aller à de telles pensées, elle doit se souvenir qu'il ne la considère pas comme son amie, elle doit… Tristement, Yûki enfonce sa tête dans le creux de ses bras et demeure ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'un coup d'œil à sa montre lui signale qu'il est temps de se préparer pour aller au travail. Le cœur morne, elle va prendre sa douche puis se vêt du premier pantalon qui lui tombe sous la main ainsi que d'un sweat-shirt neutre. Aujourd'hui, elle ne se sent pas le coeur de faire d'efforts.

Sur le chemin qui mène à la boutique, Yûki note du regard les jeunes couples qui de plus en plus osent se tenir par la main, et retient un soupir. Quelle chance ils ont ! Elle aussi aimerait pouvoir se promener de manière insouciante et légère, sa main petite dans celle plus large de son petit ami. Son petit ami, elle le rêve avec des mains aussi longues, douces que celles de Mimasaka. Il aurait des mains fortes qui lui transmettrait sa chaleur, son amour… La jeune fille rougit. Décidément, depuis que Mimasaka a fait irruption dans sa vie, elle est d'humeur encore plus sentimentale. Elle aurait besoin de s'ouvrir à quelqu'un de son trouble, mais c'est impossible. Elle a déjà menti à Mariko et de toute manière, elle sait déjà quel serait son discours : « _Tu es amoureuse de lui, je le savais ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Fonce !_ ».

Le problème est qu'elle n'est _pas_ amoureuse, non. Pas du tout. Quant à Tsukushi, si elle lui racontait le moment passé en compagnie de Mimasaka, elle pousserait de hauts cris et lui interdirait de se trouver un jour encore en sa compagnie et lui dirait très certainement du mal du jeune homme. Pas qu'il ne le mériterait pas, mais tout de même. Tsukushi est parfois un peu trop excessive. Du coup, il n'y a personne à qui elle pourrait se confier librement de ce qui la préoccupe tant qu'elle s'est levée aux aurores ce matin et a décidé pour tuer le temps, de réviser ses cours… Mais dans un sens, même si elle le pouvait, elle ne souhaiterait pas partager ses pensées avec ses amies. Elles sont trop intimes, trop neuves, trop inhabituelles. Elle veut d'abord se donner le temps d'apprivoiser ses sensations et démêler leur écheveau complexe avant de se confier à un tiers.

Aujourd'hui encore elle sera seule à la boutique, Tsukushi a trouvé pour tout le mois et peut-être plus, un emploi dans un fast-food, aux horaires contraignants et aux conditions de travail plus difficiles mais qui lui apporte un salaire plus important. Une fois de plus, Yûki ne peut s'empêcher d'admirer le courage et la force de son amie. Trop consciente de la situation précaire de ses parents et des sacrifices consentis afin de lui garantir une scolarité d'excellence, et donc de lui entrouvrir les portes de la réussite, Tsukushi fait tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour leur venir en aide. Peu importe sa fatigue et ses états d'âme, elle ne rechigne jamais à la tâche et ne compte pas les heures supplémentaires. La jeune fille ne souhaite pas que les caprices de ses parents (comme elle les appelle) ne se réalisent au détriment de son frère cadet Susumu, encore collégien. Dévouement, volonté, générosité… Autant de mots qui s'appliquent à Tsukushi. Avec tout cela, pas étonnant qu'elle n'ait pas le temps d'avoir de petit ami. Elle ne peut déjà pas prendre soin d'elle-même… Subitement, ses propres soucis paraissent ridiculement insignifiants à Yûki et elle se fait l'effet d'une gamine écervelée et immature. Maintenant, elle sait comment se comporter envers Mimasaka. Oui, simplement comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Elle fera comme si tout cela n'était qu'un rêve, elle oubliera son visage, son regard, sa voix. Et elle retournera à sa vie de lycéenne normale.

Lorsqu'elle pousse la porte de la boutique, elle est forte de sa nouvelle résolution Yûki salue la patronne avant de se changer et de revêtir l'uniforme de la maison, un kimono court et léger à la teinte claire et aux motifs discrets. Aujourd'hui est férié, et la clientèle se fait plus nombreuse et variée qu'à l'accoutumée. D'habitude exclusivement composée de groupes d'amies, il y a à présent des mères de famille accompagnée de petits enfants à la bouille ronde et aux grands yeux auxquels Yûki ne peut s'empêcher d'adresser de larges sourires. L'après-midi passe sagement de la sorte, le travail la tient occupée et alerte, lui permettant ainsi de ne penser à rien. Satisfaite de ses efforts en tant que seule employée présente, la Patronne pose sa main sur son épaule avant d'incliner doucement la tête, un sourire sur son visage avenant. Yûki sent son visage s'empourprer. Elle aime se sentir utile et le geste de la Patronne la rassure et la touche infiniment.

Lorsque la journée s'achève, et que Yûki s'apprête à ranger et à balayer le sol, la porte de la boutique s'ouvre et le carillon résonne. Surprise par l'intrusion, Yûki se met à penser que ces derniers temps l'écriteau « fermé » ne remplit vraiment pas son office mais ouvre de grands yeux lorsqu'en se retournant, elle découvre la silhouette d'un chauffeur en livrée sur le pas de la porte. Devant l'air surpris de la jeune fille, l'homme soulève à bout de bras, un panier en osier recouvert d'un large tissus à carreau rouge et blanc, semblable à ceux que l'on emporte lors de pique-nique.

- Mademoiselle Matsuoka ?

- Oui…

- Je me suis permis d'entrer malgré l'écriteau, je m'en excuse. J'obéis aux ordres de mon maître, il tenait à ce que je vous apporte ceci en mains propres.

L'homme tient le panier par l'anse, et invite Yûki à en prendre possession. La jeune fille s'approche de lui, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passe. Lorsqu'elle tient à son tour le panier, le chauffeur s'excuse à nouveau d'être entré malgré la fermeture de la boutique puis s'incline avant de repartir. Hébétée, Yûki marche à pas lents vers le comptoir, où elle dépose le panier. Hésitante, elle finit tout de même par enfouir la main à l'intérieur avant de la retirer, surprise par le contact froid. Yûki plonge à nouveau sa main et la referme sur ce qui s'avère être un grand gobelet muni d'une paille. La jeune fille ouvre de grands yeux, avant de vérifier le reste du contenu : une petite boîte rectangulaire, et une enveloppe. Yûki reporte son attention sur le gobelet sur le carton figure le logo du café où elle et Mimasaka sont allés. Se pourrait-il…

Elle porte à ses lèvres la paille et aspire une gorgée d'un délicieux café frappé. Elle n'ose y croire ! Se pourrait-il que… Fébrile, la jeune fille ouvre l'enveloppe et en tire une feuille sur laquelle une écriture élégante s'étire : « _Yûki, je m'excuse de ne pas t'avoir contactée plus tôt, mais des affaires familiales me tiennent éloigné de Tokyo pour encore une semaine au moins; j'espère que tu ne me tiendras pas rigueur de ce silence contraint et forcé crois-moi ! Je ne voudrais pas que tu me prennes pour l'archétype du beau-parleur alors je t'envoie un petit rappel pour que tu ne m'oublies pas. Tu te sentiras peut-être un peu triste sans moi, aussi je laisse à ton entière disposition cet objet très utile. Sers-t-en dès que tu en ressentiras l'envie. A très bientôt, douce Yûki._ » La lettre est signée Mimasaka Akira. La jeune fille sent son cœur battre un peu plus vite dans sa poitrine. La main légèrement tremblante, elle soulève le couvercle de la boîte et découvre un téléphone portable dernier cri à l'aspect argenté. Yûki ouvre de grands yeux. Un téléphone portable ? Mais pour quelle obscure raison Mimasaka lui confierait-il un téléphone ?

- Yûki ! As-tu terminé le ménage dans l'entrée ? Il va falloir fermer la boutique pour la nuit.

La jeune fille sursaute. La Patronne ! Elle l'avait complètement oubliée.

- Oui, Patronne ! Je n'en ai plus que pour quelques instants.

Rapidement, Yûki remet le gobelet, le téléphone et la lettre dans le panier avant de terminer son ménage. Lorsque cela est fait, elle rejoint le vestiaire pour remettre ses vêtements. Avisant le sweat-shirt informe qu'elle a choisi ce matin, Yûki grimace. Il faudra penser à revoir sa garde-robe !

Lorsqu'elle rentre chez elle, Yûki monte directement dans sa chambre et dépose le panier sur son bureau. Elle en ressort le gobelet et la boîte où est rangé le téléphone. La jeune fille s'assied sur sa chaise et se met à siroter le restant de café frappé. Hum ! Divin… Et comme si elle avait appuyé sur la touche _play_ d'un lecteur DVD, la bande souvenir de leur rendez-vous se rejoue dans son esprit et elle ne peut rien faire contre le sourire qui pointe sur ses lèvres. Une fois le café entièrement bu, elle prend en main le téléphone, indécise, avant de le mettre en marche. L'écran s'illumine et une mélodie agréable retentit dans la pièce. Ses yeux s'agrandissent devant le fond d'écran sélectionné, il s'agit de la devanture du café où il l'a emmenée. Ça alors ! La jeune fille s'interroge sur le sens qu'elle peut prêter au geste de Mimasaka. Alors qu'elle navigue rêveusement à travers les différents menus et options du téléphone, Yûki découvre dans le répertoire téléphonique, un numéro unique enregistré sous l'appellation « Forget me not ». De l'anglais, sans le moindre doute. Curieuse, Yûki vérifie les détails du numéro qui lui est bien sûr inconnu, jusqu'à ce qu'elle fasse afficher la photo qui lui est attribuée. Elle en fait presque tomber le téléphone de surprise. Sous ses yeux ébahis, Mimasaka lui adresse un clin d'œil au-dessus de ce sourire charmeur qui la poursuit depuis une semaine.

Alors… Mimasaka lui a fait parvenir par le biais de son chauffeur, un verre de café frappé qu'elle adore, un téléphone portable high-tech et une note dans laquelle il l'invite vraisemblablement à en faire usage. Le téléphone ne contient qu'un numéro, le sien. Et il l'a enregistré sous ce nom, Forget me not. Yûki rougit de plaisir. Ainsi donc… Il ne l'a donc pas oubliée ? Il ne s'est pas moqué d'elle ? Et même, il attendrait qu'elle le contacte, qu'_elle_ ne l'oublie pas ? Infiniment soulagée, la jeune fille est maintenant débarrassée de ce poids qui lui comprimait le cœur. Yûki serre le téléphone contre sa poitrine, et ferme les yeux le sourire aux lèvres, toutes ses pensées tournées vers son _ami_ qui décidément n'est pas du genre à se laisser oublier si facilement…


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

**One night stand**

- Tu me chatouilles, Nishikado !

La voix résonne faussement réprobatrice, Sôjirô se contente de sourire avant de passer doucement le doigt le long de la colonne vertébrale de sa maîtresse. La jeune femme frissonne sous ses caresses et se tord sur le lit. Il continue de promener ses mains sur son dos puis plus bas, sous les draps.

- Nishikado !

Elle gémit, et ses gémissements sont une musique céleste aux oreilles de Sôjirô. Le jeune homme poursuit son œuvre et continue de tirer de son instrument des notes bientôt plus aiguës et presque comme douloureuses de plaisir. S'il est une chose pour laquelle il est naturellement doué, c'est bien celle-ci : la bagatelle. Il n'est pas seulement doué, il a poussé l'art de l'amour, l'art de la _chair_, à la perfection. Il en use avec une aisance déconcertante, pour le plus grand plaisir de ses compagnes mais principalement pour le sien.

Eh oui ! Le beau, grand et riche Nishikado Sôjirô est un noceur, un jouisseur. Il aime les femmes et celles-ci le lui rendent bien. Chaque jour, une femme jeune et belle s'enivre des fragrances de son parfum favori avant de s'étourdir et de sombrer définitivement dans les effluves plus musqués et prenants de son corps. Chaque jour, une femme jeune et belle se serre contre lui et crie de désir pour lui. Chaque jour, il goûte à la passion, à la source des lèvres brillantes et humides de femmes à la poursuite du même Graal, le plaisir pour le plaisir. Le plaisir et rien que le plaisir. Encore et toujours. Encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que la femme jeune et belle hurle entre ses bras et enfonce frénétiquement de longs ongles vernis dans sa chair, jusqu'à ce que son corps se tende et se perde dans une volupté affolante.

Chaque jour, Sôjirô calme sa respiration et se retrouve enlacée par cette femme jeune et belle qui toujours change et jamais ne présente le même visage. Car, en plus d'être libertin, Sôjirô n'aime rien tant que l'unicité, le fait de ne vivre à chaque fois que des premières fois intenses. Pas de promesses, pas de routine, juste un sourire. Un sourire qui aveugle mais toujours avec le même sens : adieu. Aujourd'hui, il ne fera pas d'exception pour la femme jeune et belle, soupirant encore de ses assauts. Oui, il n'y a rien de plus beau que la passion et l'émotion des premières fois. Alors, il se dégage de l'étreinte de la femme jeune et belle, se redresse et quitte le lit sans oublier de lui offrir ce sourire qui accompagne chacune de ses amantes au beau pays des rêves. Ce pays mystérieux et chimérique où Nishikado les aime pour toujours et à jamais. En son for intérieur, Sôjirô hausse les épaules car bien évidemment cela n'est pas prêt d'arriver. Jamais ! Il aime bien trop l'amour et la liberté, _sa_ liberté.

D'humeur joyeuse, Sôjirô quitte l'hôtel sans oublier d'adresser un sourire à la jeune femme au tailleur strict et au chignon soigné, à la réception. Laquelle jeune femme répond par un visage cramoisi. La lune est levée depuis longtemps mais les rues ne désemplissent pas. Calmé et repu – de toutes les manières possibles -, Sôjirô déambule dans les rues sans but défini. Il regarde les passants, rêvasse tranquillement de la prochaine femme jeune et belle qui aura l'honneur de partager sa couche. Et pourquoi pas la belle réceptionniste ? Sôjirô enfonce les mains dans les poches de sa veste lorsque l'image de Natsu lui revient en mémoire. Ah ! Natsu. Il s'était promis de la voir avant la fin de la semaine. Dans ce cas, il l'appellera demain et s'occupera de la réceptionniste un peu plus tard.

Satisfait, Sôjirô se promet d'appeler Akira et de lui raconter ses nouveaux exploits nocturnes. Connaissant son ami, il est convaincu que celui-ci a de son côté, enregistré une nouvelle victime sur sa liste déjà longue. Quelle paire de dragueurs ils font, tous les deux ! Et puis, sans crier gare, le visage aux sourcils froncés de Shigeru fait irruption dans ses pensées légères et plaisantes. Erk ! La fille-singe… Au début, il blâmait Tsukasa de la nommer de la sorte mais en y repensant, ce surnom lui va comme un gant ! Quelle empêcheuse de tourner en rond ! Oui, lui imposer comme cela une femme à séduire. Enfin, une jeune fille. Parce que de toute évidence, Yûki Matsuoka n'a rien d'une femme. Pas de loin, et encore moins vue de près. Il se remémore ce jour où la voyant pleurer sur le bord de la route, il a décidé de lui venir en aide et a infligé une belle leçon à celui qui lui avait brisé le cœur. Nakatsuka, si sa mémoire est bonne. Sa présence avait insufflé quelque courage à Yûki qui était demeurée droite à ses côtés, ses larmes taries. Il était fier d'elle sur le coup. Par la suite, il s'est reproché son comportement par trop chevaleresque qui a allumé au fond des yeux de la jeune fille cette lueur qui l'angoisse, cette lueur qui lui dit qu'elle tomberait amoureuse de lui à la première invite de sa part, ce qu'il se refuse bien entendu à faire. Il l'a compris au premier coup d'œil, Yûki est une jeune fille normale, aux aspirations normales. Lui est tout sauf _normal_ et il ne peut rien faire pour elle.

Alors pourquoi avoir laissé Shigeru lui monter la tête ? Pourquoi avoir écouté cette stupide fierté, cet orgueil, et ce démon de la séduction qui le tiennent si bien ? Sôjirô passe une main dans ses cheveux, agacé à la simple pensée de Yûki se faisant des idées. Comment se sortir de ce mauvais pas ? Devant Shigeru, il a prétexté ne pas souhaiter se mettre à dos Tsukushi, mais ce n'est pas la seule raison. C'est juste… C'est juste, qu'il ne veut pas laisser la jeune fille se bercer d'illusions. Il ne _peut_ pas se produire d'étincelle entre elle et lui. Impossible. Ils sont trop différents, leur conception de l'amour est diamétralement opposée. Elle prêche pour les sentiments quand lui glorifie les sens. Ils ne sont pas faits pour se rencontrer, tout simplement.

Peut-il encore faire entendre raison à Shigeru ? Vu comme il s'est laissé prendre au piège de la provocation, elle doit être convaincue qu'il va jouer le jeu. Autrement, il peut toujours faire semblant et laisser la victoire à Akira, ce qui conduira son ami à se vanter et à en faire des gorgées chaudes. Pff ! Il ne peut laisser une telle chose se produire. A moins… A moins qu'Akira et lui ne trouvent un accord et ne sabotent le jeu, ensemble. Oui, cela lui semble la solution parfaite. Akira sera sûrement d'accord pour se rallier à sa cause. Puis, s'il doit trouver un argument pour convaincre son ami, il peut lui dire que Yûki n'est absolument pas son type de fille. Elle est petite, jeune, ne porte pas de maquillage, ni de parfum sophistiqué. Elle n'est pas une femme et pire encore, elle n'est pas mariée. Pour résumer l'affaire, Yûki Matsuoka n'est une cible éventuelle ni pour lui, ni pour son meilleur ami.

Sôjirô soupire de soulagement. Il a enfin trouvé le moyen de contrarier les plans de Shigeru sans qu'elle ne s'en rende même compte. A moins que… La jeune fille est tellement butée qu'elle est capable de rendre visite à Yûki afin d'obtenir le compte-rendu de leurs actions auprès d'elle. Mais en même temps, si elle ne veut pas alerter Yûki sur le fait qu'il ne s'agit finalement que d'un jeu, Shigeru ne peut pas l'interroger trop ouvertement. Tout n'est pas fini. Peut-être qu'en réfléchissant ensemble, les deux amis trouveront une stratégie leur permettant de rencontrer Yûki mais en tout bien tout honneur. Bah ! En tous les cas, il a le temps de se reposer la question. Akira ne se trouve pas à Tokyo pour le moment, ni même au Japon. Eh oui ! Son frère, son jumeau, l'a quitté pour une durée de quinze jours au moins, dans le but d'accompagner son père à l'occasion de quelque transaction commerciale se tenant à Séoul. Akira ne s'est pas étendu sur le sujet, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'atteindrait que péniblement l'organe cérébral de son ami exclusivement rempli d'images licencieuses. Sôjirô le remercie de l'attention d'ailleurs car les affaires, le _business_, ce n'est pas son fort. Son domaine à lui ? Celui des samouraïs : les traditions. Le thé, la bagarre, les femmes. Bon, davantage le thé et les femmes la bagarre il la laisse volontiers à ce fou furieux de Dômiôji.

Lui est fait pour la douceur des étreintes amoureuses, pas pour les épreuves de force comme celles que semblent avoir choisi les amants terribles que sont Tsukasa et Tsukushi. Alors qu'ils pourraient tous les deux voguer sur les eaux délicieuses de la félicité… Sôjirô soupire à nouveau. Pourquoi s'encombrer d'évoluer dans la difficulté quand les choses peuvent être si simples ? Lui en tout cas n'est pas prêt de se laisser prendre au piège. La vie qu'il mène lui convient ainsi, sans aucune contrainte, son égoïsme chevronné et similaire à celui de ses multiples et diverses partenaires. Ils se ressemblent toujours ou presque. Dans le cas contraire, il sait comment s'en tirer. Toujours sur une pirouette, un dernier sourire. Ensuite, il veut les voir s'effacer de sa mémoire, comme s'effacent au réveil les dernières brumes d'un beau rêve. Il ne doit rien lui rester, juste une sensation de plaisir.

Il a déjà essayé d'expliquer sa vision des choses à Rui, Tsukasa. Rui n'y entend rien, juste une succession de mots et Tsukasa lui rétorque à chaque fois qu'il a tort de séparer sentiments et sensualité. La seule personne qui le comprenne et le supporte reste Akira, même s'il se moque de sa versatilité, de son inconstance, de son incapacité à réserver toute son attention à une seule femme à la fois. Car même si Sôjirô et Akira sont sur la même longueur d'onde, ils restent différents. Sôjirô est un play-boy, un homme à femmes multiples. Lui aime les femmes, leur corps, trois ou quatre voire cinq ou six en même temps. Akira lui, se consacre systématiquement à une seule femme avant de passer à la suivante une fois obtenu ce qu'il souhaite. Comme par exemple, un certificat de divorce.

En fait, Akira est aussi intraitable et dangereux que lui. Il aime jouer et lorsque la partie est terminée, il s'empresse de quitter la femme à laquelle il promettait encore monts et vermeilles, la veille. Alors oui, Sôjirô et Akira sont les deux faces d'une même pièce. Deux joueurs, deux voies différentes, un même objectif en tête : le plaisir. Confiant et sûr de l'appui d'Akira à son retour de Chine, Sôjirô s'autorise un petit sourire. Ce n'est pas demain que Shigeru ou n'importe qui d'autre d'ailleurs le fera renoncer à ses petites habitudes !

Insouciant, Sôjirô continue d'avancer en direction de son humble demeure sans se douter un seul instant qu'au même moment, dans l'une des petites chambres d'une résidence d'entreprise, une jeune fille à des années-lumières de son monde découvre le cœur battant, grâce à un simple téléphone portable, qu'un _ami _pense vraiment à elle et s'apprête à la faire s'engager sur une voie pleine de joies et de peines…


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

**Faux frère**

Un sourire élégant se dessine sur les lèvres d'Akira, en réponse à l'œillade que lui adresse l'hôtesse de l'air. Soigneusement mise, le chignon banane perché sur sa nuque gracile, elle oscille d'une démarche délicieusement balancée sur ses chevilles minces. Depuis le début du vol, c'est le jeu qui s'est installé entre eux. A chacun des passages de la jeune femme dans l'oasis de luxe et de tranquillité que constitue la première classe du vol Séoul – Tokyo, elle se rapproche de lui avec discrétion et lui lance des regards intéressés. En temps normal, il n'aurait peut-être pas éprouvé de scrupules à se retirer avec elle en un endroit plus privé, mais la présence de son père et de ses associés lui interdit tout mouvement déplacé.

Son long corps mince revêtu d'un costume sombre, Akira réprime à grand peine l'envie de desserrer sa cravate. Il sait bien l'importance de sa présence auprès de son père, en tant qu'héritier, dans le cadre de ces tractations commerciales avec ses fournisseurs mais il n'apprécie pas pour autant le formalisme de rigueur. Même si, il le sait, il tire son épingle du jeu. En effet, son charme naturel et son tempérament avenant lui attirent déjà les bonnes grâces de ses futurs partenaires commerciaux. Son géniteur ne cesse de le lui dire, il est _fait_ pour ce métier. Il est fait pour dialoguer, négocier, séduire et rassembler autour de lui, convaincre. Akira en est persuadé lui aussi, et il est ravi de devoir prendre la suite d'une activité pour laquelle il a de l'intérêt. Aussi, il n'est pas question de ruiner le travail de son père pour une simple partie dans les toilettes. Alors, Akira se contente de ranger dans la poche intérieure de sa veste, la carte de visite parfumée sur laquelle figure le téléphone de… Nobuko, et qu'elle lui a transmis par le biais de l'édition du jour du Nikkei, coincée entre deux pages du journal. Un sourire blasé vient se nicher sur les lèvres du jeune homme. A l'occasion peut-être ?

Après avoir lu en diagonal, le Nikkei, le Yomiuri Shimbun et l'Asahi Shimbun, Akira concentre son attention sur le hublot, sur le ciel clair et bleu au-dessus de la banlieue de Séoul avant de laisser ses pensées rejoindre Tokyo, ses amis. Son absence n'a duré que quinze jours mais il a l'impression d'avoir quitté Eïtoku, deux mois auparavant. Akira se demande… Combien de cœurs Sôjirô a-t-il brisé depuis ? Tsukasa est-il parvenu à ses fins avec Tsukushi ? Rui a-t-il décidé de dormir moins souvent ? Il se souvient, lorsque son père à peine rentré de l'un de ses innombrables voyages lui a demandé de l'accompagner à Séoul.

Lorsque Akira emploie le verbe _demander_, il signifie en fait, _exiger_. Il a donc du préparer ses affaires dans la précipitation et est parti sans même pouvoir prévenir ses amis qui ont donc eu la surprise de sa défection au lycée, le lendemain. En tentant de l'appeler, Sôjirô a rencontré le répondeur et lui a demandé dans son message s'il s'était oublié dans les bras de sa femme mariée… A l'écoute le soir, des différents messages –six au total – que son ami lui a laissé, Akira s'est senti coupable et l'a rappelé de suite. Ils ont discuté de tout et de rien et Sôjirô a fini par raccrocher sur son ultime recommandation : « ne séduis surtout pas les épouses distinguées des partenaires de ton père ! » Ça, aucun risque ! Akira rit doucement en se figurant qu'elles doivent toutes avoir dépassé l'âge de la ménopause leurs filles en revanche…

Malheureusement, il n'a pas eu la chance de les rencontrer et il a passé les deux semaines les plus studieuses de sa vie. Pas de femmes, pas de maris jaloux, pas d'alcool. Mais du business, toujours du business. Sa seule bouffée d'air frais, étonnamment, a été Yûki. A la simple évocation de la jeune fille, Akira se surprend à sourire rêveusement. Sans le vouloir, son père lui a fourni une occasion en or de marquer des points auprès de la jeune fille. Eh oui ! La stratégie de l'absence… Cette stratégie s'est imposée d'elle-même, très clairement et Akira a décidé d'en user sans scrupule. A son sens, scrupules et séduction ne font pas bon ménage. Et il a décidé de séduire Yûki, de la faire chanceler, de la faire craquer. Il souhaite se rendre indispensable à elle, au même titre que l'air qu'elle respire. Pense-t-il un seul instant aux conséquences, aux suites de ce jeu ? Non, pas le moins du monde.

Akira vit au jour le jour, et aujourd'hui il a en tête de séduire Yûki, de la voir sourire pour lui exclusivement, de la tenir dans ses bras, de voir ses grands yeux limpides s'assombrir sous le feu de la passion lorsqu'il se penchera au-dessus d'elle, avant que leurs lèvres ne se rencontrent. Akira sent son corps gronder d'excitation à cette projection mentale. Pour gagner, tous les coups sont permis, pourvu qu'ils demeurent élégants. Alors, Akira a profité de son absence soudaine pour asseoir son influence. Juste avant son départ, il avait prévu d'offrir à la jeune fille un téléphone portable dans lequel il n'a enregistré que son seul numéro et qui serait réservé à leurs seules communications. Pour personnaliser le geste, Akira a choisi comme fond d'écran la devanture du café où il l'a invitée et enfin il s'est pris en photo pour illustrer le numéro de téléphone qu'il n'a pas enregistré sous son nom, mais sous l'appellation _Forget me not_. Ne m'oublie pas. C'est tout à fait cela. Il ne souhaite pas que Yûki aie comme image de lui, celle d'un beau-parleur ne tenant pas ses engagements. Avant de partir avec son père, il a écrit une note dans laquelle il s'excuse de ne pas l'avoir contactée plus tôt et l'invite à se servir du téléphone pour le joindre. Quelques jours après son arrivée en Corée du sud, il a estimé être resté silencieux assez longtemps et a appelé sa gouvernante afin de lui confier une mission. Elle devait réunir dans un panier, la boîte contenant le téléphone portable, sa note pliée dans une enveloppe, et acheter à emporter, de ce délicieux café frappé que Yûki a tant apprécié. Ensuite, le panier devait être remis à son chauffeur pour livraison express à Mademoiselle Matsuoka Yûki, de préférence à l'heure de fermeture de la boutique afin qu'elle soit seule sur place…

Akira imagine sans trop de peine, avec amusement, le visage de Yûki en voyant apparaître devant elle, son chauffeur avec à la main un panier de pique-nique. Son visage aux expressions si facilement déchiffrables devait révéler sa surprise, son incompréhension. Quel visage pouvait-elle avoir en découvrant son message et le téléphone portable ? Hum… Il ne sait pas trop. Il ne connaît pas encore assez bien la jeune fille, alors il se contente d'imaginer, il imagine ses yeux émus, brillants. Après que le panier a été remis à Yûki, son chauffeur l'a appelé pour le lui confirmer. Bien ! Il s'est dit alors que la seconde phase de son entreprise pouvait commencer. Enfin, pour cela il fallait tout d'abord que Yûki fasse le pas de se servir du téléphone, et de l'appeler. Et cela n'a pas manqué. Timide, du moins c'est ce qu'il a supposé, la jeune fille n'a pas osé l'appeler et lui a envoyé un e-mail pour le remercier de son attention.

Akira a relu plusieurs fois le corps du message, touché par sa maladresse évidente. Il avait presque l'impression de pouvoir l'entendre bégayer ! Akira sourit avec tendresse. Yûki a ce quelque chose qui la rend touchante. Elle est indéniablement différente mais pour autant, il l'accepte de bonne grâce et même il relève le défi de Shigeru avec grand plaisir. Il se demande parfois, quel effet cela ferait de tenir la jeune fille entre ses bras. Elle est si petite, mince, il aurait peut-être l'impression de manipuler une poupée de porcelaine, fragile. Akira détourne son regard du hublot lorsque la voix du commandant de bord s'élève des haut-parleurs pour signaler la fin des deux heures et demi de vol et l'imminence de l'atterrissage. Tout en bouclant sa ceinture, Akira se promet de rendre une visite de courtoisie à Yûki, dès que son père l'aura relevé de ses obligations. Il n'était censé revenir que dans deux jours, il devrait avoir l'occasion d'admirer son visage marqué par la surprise…

Akira jette un coup d'œil intéressé à l'intérieur de la boutique à travers la vitre, se rassurant ainsi sur la présence de Yûki avant de pousser la porte et de faire retentir le carillon. La tête penchée au-dessus d'une large boîte qu'elle remplit consciencieusement en fonction des directives de la cliente, Yûki ne l'a pas encore remarqué. Tant mieux ! D'un geste tranquille, Akira retourne l'écriteau sur la porte afin que la mention « Fermé » s'affiche clairement désormais aux passants. Il ne souhaite pas du tout être dérangé dans ses projets de soirée. Une fois la cliente servie, la monnaie encaissée, Yûki redresse la tête afin de prendre connaissance du client suivant. Lorsque son regard se pose sur lui, son expression est tout bonnement impayable, Akira retient un fou rire. Tout d'abord, son visage se fige, ses sourcils se froncent et l'arête de son petit nez se pince. Puis, ses yeux clignent plusieurs fois, rapidement, et ses lèvres s'entrouvrent. Pas de doute, elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à le voir.

- Eh bien ! T'ai-je donc si peu manqué pendant mon absence que tu m'accueilles si froidement ?

Les yeux de Yûki s'agrandissent et tout son visage s'anime soudain. Elle secoue la tête énergiquement.

- Non, pas du tout ! Enfin, je veux dire que je ne pensais pas te voir avant… Non, ce n'est pas ça. Je voulais dire que… Je voulais dire que je suis contente de te revoir, Mimasaka !

Akira savoure l'instant, le rouge monté aux joues de la jeune fille et le sourire timide qu'elle lui offre. Ce n'est pas encore le sourire qu'il souhaite la voir arborer mais c'est un début toutefois. Akira ouvre la porte et s'efface sur le côté afin d'accompagner la cliente précédente dans sa sortie, sans prêter attention à son regard qui à sa vue se charge de cœurs, et la referme derrière elle avant de s'y appuyer. Il n'y a plus qu'eux deux dans la boutique, il sait pertinemment que la Patronne est partie plus tôt en laissant à Yûki le soin de fermer la boutique. Il a bien sûr préparé sa venue, ne souhaitant rien laisser au hasard. Le soleil qui se couche au dehors, laisse passer ses derniers rayons à travers les vitrines de la boutique, aveuglant un instant Yûki qui porte la main à ses yeux en guise de visière. Akira reste à la même place, sa silhouette momentanément plongée dans l'ombre, invisible à la jeune fille.

- Mimasaka ?

- Je suis là. La voix d'Akira s'élève, posée et rassurante. Le jeune homme décolle son dos de la porte et avance lentement en direction du comptoir. Il peut voir la main de Yûki retomber à son côté et ses yeux se troubler. Est-ce dû au soleil ? Ou bien est-ce de son fait, à _lui_ ? Akira sourit avant de s'accouder au comptoir et de plonger son regard au fond de celui de la jeune fille.

- J'espère surtout que je ne te dérange pas pendant ton travail, je ne voudrai pas te causer de tort devant ton employeur. Dis-le-moi sinon, et je partirai tout de suite.

- Non ! Non, tu ne me déranges pas du tout, je t'assure. C'est juste, que je te croyais encore en Corée du sud…

- Ah ! Oui, mais il y a eu un changement de dernière minute et j'ai pu me libérer plus tôt que prévu. Je suis arrivé à Tokyo cet après-midi, et ma première pensée est allée à mes amis. Alors me voilà devant toi, Yûki…

Akira peut le voir à nouveau, le regard de Yûki qui se trouble et ses pommettes roses. Provocateur, il pose son coude sur le comptoir et appuie son menton sur sa paume ouverte. La tête penchée, son regard ne quitte pas un seul instant celui de la jeune fille. Un silence étrange s'installe entre eux deux, un silence presque tendu – comme un duel silencieux - où leurs yeux s'expriment pour eux. Yûki détourne le regard la première, rompant le contact.

- Merci d'avoir pensé à moi..

- C'est normal, entre amis. Mais je ne suis pas tout à fait honnête, je ne suis pas venu que pour t'embêter sur ton lieu de travail. Je suis là pour t'inviter à dîner. As-tu… Du temps à m'accorder ?

- Oui… Oui, bien sûr.

Akira sourit lentement, un sourire de prédateur presque.

- Dans ce cas, j'espère que tu aimes la cuisine épicée.

- La cuisine épicée ?

- Tout à fait ! Je n'ai malheureusement pas eu le temps de faire du shopping à Seoul, et je n'ai pas pu te rapporter de souvenirs. Pour me faire pardonner, je t'invite à dîner coréen. Es-tu partante ?

Yûki ne répond pas, hoche lentement la tête.

- Je dois… Je dois fermer la boutique. Je n'en ai que pour quelques minutes. Si tu le souhaites, tu peux t'asseoir en m'attendant.

- Très bien, je resterai sagement assis en attendant que tu termines.

Le même sourire gourmand vissé aux lèvres, Akira regarde Yûki se diriger lentement vers l'arrière-boutique, la démarche un peu raide. Apparemment, son plan fonctionne. Yûki ne craque pas encore, mais elle titube…

- Akira ! Vieux frère ! Tu t'es enfin décidé à venir nous rejoindre ? Ou alors sont-ce les maris coréens qui t'ont chassé par crainte de voir leurs femmes se détourner d'eux ?

- Sôjirô, je t'assure que tu fais erreur. J'ai été sage, _très_ sage. De toute manière, même si j'en avais eu envie, je n'aurai pas pu. Il ne fait pas bon mélanger plaisir et business !

- Je te fais confiance, c'est toi le spécialiste après tout !

- Et toi, de combien ta côte a-t-elle grimpé ces deux dernières semaines ?

- Et bien…

Sôjirô rejette la tête un instant en arrière avant de faire face à nouveau à son ami, un sourire satisfait plaqué sur le visage.

- Ma côte d'amour se tient et s'échange à six points.

- Six points ? Ah ! Mais le cours du play-boy est en baisse d'un point au moins à ce que je vois.

- Oui, mais ce n'est qu'une pause avant la reprise du marché, demain soir…

Akira et Sôjirô échangent une accolade fraternelle avant que le jeune homme ne se tourne vers Rui et Tsukasa installés confortablement dans des sièges en velours pourpre. Le premier semble plus ou moins endormi tandis que le second est au téléphone, il le donne en mille, avec Tsukushi, dans l'une de leur fascinante _dispute_. Akira hausse les épaules avant de soupirer de contentement et de s'asseoir à son tour dans le dernier fauteuil du carré VIP du club SILK. Il est heureux de se retrouver avec ses amis, et de se rendre compte que rien, absolument rien n'a changé. Le jeune homme se carre dans le fauteuil et croise ses longues jambes devant lui, sans même prêter attention aux femmes qui lui jettent des regards insistants.

A ses côtés, Sôjirô fidèle à lui-même a repéré une jolie brune et lui a fait signe de le rejoindre elle s'exécute bien sûr sans même réfléchir. Un instant, l'image de Yûki lui vient en mémoire. Il pense à son sourire timide, à son rire clair, et à ses yeux dans lesquels il peut lire si facilement. Akira repense à leur dîner, au moment qu'ils ont partagé. Il était bien avec elle, et a apprécié sa compagnie, sa présence douce, sa retenue. Il n'y a vraiment aucune comparaison possible entre la jeune fille et la femme maquillée et parfumée maintenant assise sur les jambes de son ami. Ce serait comme comparer une orchidée envoûtante à un bleuet.

Akira décide qu'il aime les bleuets. Et il décide aussi qu'une fleur timide, qu'un bouton peut éclore et s'épanouir. A nouveau, il imagine… Lui et Yûki sur ses genoux, sa main dans les boucles courtes de ses cheveux, ses lèvres sur la peau douce de sa nuque offerte à ses caprices tandis que la jeune fille frissonnerait et gémirait. Akira sent ce grondement dans son corps à nouveau, ce grondement qu'il ressent lorsqu'il pense à la jeune fille, et se trouve rappelé à la réalité lorsque Sôjirô l'interpelle une troisième fois.

- Eh ! Akira. Tu rêves ? Ah ! Je suis sûr que tu ne m'as pas tout dit, et qu'une jolie Coréenne a eu le plaisir de faire ta connaissance.

- Une Coréenne ? Non, je t'assure. Pour être honnête, il y a bien une femme. _Une jeune fille_, se corrige-t-il intérieurement. _Une jeune fille pleine de promesses_. Il y a bien une femme, mais une Japonaise.

- Et qui est l'heureuse élue ? Une quadragénaire aux longs cheveux bruns et au mari féroce ?

- Non, pas du tout. Disons que j'ai envie de changement.

- Envie de changement ? Tu m'intrigues. Il s'agit d'une trentenaire célibataire alors ? Dis-moi tout.

- Tu risques d'être surpris. Quoique non finalement, puisque tu es au courant du défi.

Sôjirô fronce les sourcils et sa main qui glissait le long des jambes de la brunette cesse ses caresses.

- Le défi… Attends une minute, ne me dis pas que tu parles de Shigeru et de…

- Yûki. Tout à fait.

- Tu n'es pas sérieux Akira, tu ne peux pas faire ça.

- Et pourquoi pas ?

- Mais enfin… Yûki ? Mais elle n'est même pas ton type !

- Mon type, mon type. Est-il interdit de changer d'avis et de type ?

- Oui ! Surtout lorsqu'il s'agit d'une fille qui n'a rien à voir avec nous ! Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu fais ?

- Oh oui ! Plus que tu ne le penses. J'ai dîné avec elle ce soir, c'était très agréable, reposant. Tu devrais être content. Pour une fois, je ne risque pas de me faire poursuivre par un mari jaloux.

- Tu as dîné avec elle ? Je n'arrive pas à le croire !

- Sôjirô ! As-tu oublié ta déclaration de guerre chez Shigeru ? Tu m'as dis de me préparer à la défaite parce que tu ne ferais pas de détail. Pour moi, il n'est pas question de perdre. Dans deux mois, c'est moi qui aurai séduit Yûki, et c'est moi qu'elle choisira. Comme cela nous serons fixés, de la même manière que Shigeru nous l'a déjà expliqué.

- Tu n'as pas pu me prendre au sérieux, à aucun moment je n'ai vraiment eu envie de jouer le jeu de Shigeru. Je comptais même sur toi pour m'aider à la faire renoncer à cette idée stupide !

- Idée stupide ? Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi. Si tu le souhaites, tu peux te retirer de la course, mais en ce qui me concerne, ma décision est prise. Je veux Yûki et je l'aurai. Crois-moi. Que tu sois d'accord ou non, que tu participes ou non au défi de Shigeru. Tu es occupé ce soir, et moi je suis encore fatigué de mon voyage. Je vais rentrer, on se voit demain au lycée.

La voix d'Akira est calme, comme d'habitude. Pas une note plus haute que l'autre. Stupéfait, Sôjirô regarde son ami, son _frère_ lui tourner le dos. Ce n'est pas possible… Ils se connaissent depuis leur enfance, et jamais ils ne se sont trouvés en désaccord sur le sort d'une fille. Jamais ! Sôjirô fronce les sourcils, ses traits se durcissent. Il ne peut pas laisser Akira se fourvoyer de la sorte, il ne peut pas laisser son frère se détourner de la voie qu'ils ont choisie tous les deux et ont toujours suivi _ensemble_ jusqu'à ce jour. La colère se fraye un chemin en lui, et la main de Sôjirô se crispe sur la cuisse de la femme assise sur ses jambes sans même se soucier de ses gémissements de douleur. Son regard reste fixé sur le dos d'Akira qui salue Tsukasa et Rui avant de s'éloigner de lui. Sa mâchoire se crispe douloureusement.

- Faux frère !


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11**

**Bilan de premier tour**

Réveillée par l'une des nombreuses domestiques qui travaillent à la résidence Oôkawahara, Shigeru s'étire énergiquement et baille de bien-être, le dos de sa main droite élégamment disposé au travers du bas de son visage. Elle a très bien dormi et se trouve particulièrement en forme ce matin.

Avec le dynamisme qui la caractérise, Shigeru bondit hors de son lit et s'élance en chantonnant vers la grandissime salle de bain à l'occidentale carrelée de marbre rose attenante à sa chambre. Toujours en chantant, la jeune fille retire sa nuisette puis se place sous la douche multijet high-tech qu'elle active d'une main experte. Le jet d'eau puissant se met aussitôt à marteler ses membres, Shigeru rejette la tête en arrière pour mieux savourer le contact. Hum ! Quel bonheur ! De longues minutes durant, la jeune fille demeure immobile sous l'eau avant de se résigner à s'emparer d'une large éponge végétale sur laquelle elle verse sa lotion de douche préférée, parfumée à l'aloé vera, pour se frotter délicatement le corps, humant avec délice la senteur douce glisser sur sa peau. Shigeru continue de chanter en se lavant et même encore en se rinçant sous un jeu d'eau qu'elle choisit plus frais.

Elle sort de la douche en s'ébrouant et enroule une serviette autour de sa tête avant d'enfiler un peignoir épais et chaud. Une fois correctement séchée, Shigeru se rend à son dressing, gigantesque. Elle hésite un court instant avant de s'emparer d'une jupe mi-longue à taille haute de couleur noire, une jolie blouse à col bateau, noire également, les deux pièces taillées dans de la crêpe. Pour finir, une large ceinture rouge, en cuir, des bas noirs, et des ballerines vernies. Une fois habillée, Shigeru tourne sur elle-même devant les trois grands miroirs et s'admire sous toutes les coutures. Une fois l'inspection terminée, satisfaite d'elle-même, la jeune fille replie une main sur sa hanche, la seconde l'index tendu, pointe son reflet. Elle sourit largement.

- Il n'y a pas à dire… Oôkawahara Shigeru, tu es vraiment canon. Yosh !

La jeune fille se met à rire. Tous les matins, c'est la même chose. C'est son rituel secret, sa manière à elle de se motiver, de continuer à avancer. Lorsque Tsukasa a balayé ses illusions d'un simple geste de la main et lui a confirmé qu'il ne pourrait pas l'aimer car pour lui il n'y aurait jamais que Tsukushi, malgré ses avances, elle s'est sentie humiliée, sa confiance en elle, complètement démolie. Soudain, son visage réfléchi par les miroirs ne lui paraissait plus séduisant, elle avait l'impression de n'avoir aucun charme, aucune séduction féminine. Elle avait l'impression de ne même plus être une femme. Parce qu'elle n'en était pas une aux yeux de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Ce fut dur, très dur. Il lui a fallu se faire à l'idée qu'il ne lui dirait jamais « je t'aime », qu'il ne la serrerait jamais dans ses bras. Il lui a fallu se résoudre à faire une croix sur ses rêves et revenir au monde réel, dans lequel elle est invisible aux yeux de Tsukasa. Alors que tout le monde la donnait gagnante. Alors qu'_elle_ se donnait gagnante. Après tout, elle n'était pas n'importe qui. Oui, elle était Oôkawahara Shigeru, héritière du consortium du même nom, fiancée de Dômiôji Tsukasa. Elle avait tout pour gagner, mais il ne lui a rien laissé. Pire, sans même s'en rendre compte il l'a dépossédée de sa fierté, de ce qui la tenait debout. Et comme la vie est une farce gigantesque, que tout n'est qu'ironie, son salut lui est venu en partie de celle à cause de qui elle a perdu sa rivale, Tsukushi.

Oui, c'est son amitié qui l'a aidée à sécher ses larmes. Car malgré tout, Tsukushi est sa première amie. Elle est celle qui a écouté ses confidences, ses craintes et ses doutes quant à ses sentiments naissants pour Tsukasa. Elle est l'épaule rassurante, réconfortante qui a été présente pour elle. Alors… Même si elle a perdu face à elle, elle ne peut lui en vouloir. Parce qu'elle l'a aidée à ne pas se ridiculiser plus que de nécessaire. Oui, Shigeru respecte Tsukushi, la femme qui a fait tomber l'homme qu'elle aimait. A respecter Tsukushi et ses qualités, petit à petit elle s'est retrouvée à affronter son propre reflet et à l'apprivoiser peu à peu, à l'accepter à nouveau. A l'aimer à nouveau. Enfin !

Alors, pour se souvenir qu'elle a perdu Tsukasa non pas parce qu'elle n'était pas digne de lui mais simplement parce que Tsukushi a été la première à le rencontrer, elle a mis en place son « rituel matinal ». Elle, Oôkawahara Shigeru demeure une jeune fille séduisante, spirituelle et pleine de vie. Si cet idiot de Tsukasa n'a pu se rendre compte de la merveille qu'il aurait pu avoir à son bras, tant pis pour lui ! Car maintenant qu'elle se respecte à nouveau, elle est prête à aimer à nouveau. Sur un dernier clin d'œil à son image, Shigeru quitte sa chambre et se dirige vers l'auguste salle à manger où son petit-déjeuner déjà prêt l'attend. Alors qu'elle mord dans un toast beurré, Shigeru laisse son esprit dériver sur son planning de la journée. Du shopping, cela faisait longtemps. Elle s'est réveillée avec l'envie, le besoin de renouveler sa garde-robe en réalisant qu'elle avait enfin accepté d'avoir perdu Tsukasa.

Et quoi de mieux pour l'ego – et éventuellement la recherche d'un nouvel amour- que de nouvelles tenues ? Hum ! Satisfaite, Shigeru mord à pleines dents dans son toast. Une chose cependant la tracasse. Même si elle a l'habitude du shopping en solitaire, ce serait tout de même plus amusant avec une amie. Le visage de Tsukushi lui vient, mais Shigeru secoue la tête. Elle la considère sans aucun doute comme son amie mais là, elle souhaite aller de l'avant, rencontrer d'autres personnes. Et cette fois-ci, c'est le visage de Yûki qui s'impose à elle. La petite et mignonne Yûki sur laquelle elle a lâché les deux fauves que sont Sôjirô et Akira. Shigeru se demande d'ailleurs si la course a déjà commencé. Et si elle appelait la jeune fille ? Elle pourrait l'inviter à se joindre à elle. Ravie de l'idée, Shigeru se promet d'appeler Yûki une fois son repas pris. Jusqu'à ce que Shigeru se rappelle qu'elle _n'a pas_ le numéro de la jeune fille. Mais ce n'est pas un problème, il lui suffit de passer à la boutique.

- Bonjour Yûki ! Claironne la jeune fille.

- Shigeru ! Cela faisait longtemps. Je suis contente de te revoir.

- Moi aussi ! C'est vrai que je ne suis pas souvent venue à la boutique ces temps-ci, mais entre mes examens et mes obligations filiales, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps à moi. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop.

Yûki ouvre de grands yeux et se penche vers elle au-dessus du comptoir.

- Bien sûr que non ! Pourquoi devrais-je-t'en vouloir ? Je comprends très bien que tu ne puisses pas venir tous les jours, c'est normal.

Le sourire de Yûki est chaleureux, sans la moindre arrière-pensée et Shigeru se sent remuée.

- Dis, Yûki. Je me disais que la journée se prêtait à une tournée des magasins, voudrais-tu venir avec moi ?

- ça serait avec plaisir mais je ne pourrai pas aujourd'hui. Tsukushi ne travaille pas à la boutique en ce moment, je suis donc seule à aider la patronne. Je ne peux partir, sinon elle devrait tenir la boutique toute seule, et c'est beaucoup de travail.

- Oh ! Je comprends…

La déception qui se peint sur le visage de Shigeru fait Yûki se sentir coupable. Elle aime beaucoup Shigeru, bien que la connaissant depuis peu. Elle aime sa joie de vivre débordante, sa bonne humeur contagieuse. Ce visage-là ne lui sied pas du tout.

- Je ne peux pas aujourd'hui, mais si tu es toujours d'accord pour faire les magasins demain, je serai de repos. Nous pourrions…

- C'est vrai ? Tu serais d'accord pour m'accompagner ?

- Bien sûr !

Les deux jeunes filles rient avant que Shigeru ne sorte son téléphone portable de son sac avec l'intention d'enregistrer le numéro de Yûki qui le lui communique aussitôt.

- Très bien, je t'appelle demain !

Yûki hoche la tête avant de s'emparer d'une petite boîte dans laquelle elle dépose doucement une pâtisserie au chocolat avant de l'empaqueter et de la tendre à Shigeru.

- Tiens, je te l'offre. C'est pour me faire pardonner de ne pas t'accompagner aujourd'hui.

Shigeru accepte la boîte et la regarde un instant avant d'adresser un grand sourire à la jeune fille.

- Tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner, c'est plutôt à moi de te remercier. A demain, Yûki !

- A demain, Shigeru.

Alors qu'elle s'apprête à pousser la porte de la boutique, Shigeru se rappelle quelque chose d'important.

- Dis-moi, Yûki ? As-tu vu Akira et Sôjirô, dernièrement ? Je veux dire… Sont-ils venus à la boutique ?

Yûki fronce les sourcils. Akira et Sôjirô ? Ah ! Mimasaka et Nishikado ! La jeune fille se souvient de l'invitation de Mimasaka au café. Doit-elle lui en faire part ? Non, probablement pas. Et puis de toute manière, elle n'a pas eu de nouvelles de lui, depuis…

- Non, pas depuis la dernière fois où vous êtes venus tous les trois.

- Ah ! C'est juste, qu'ils sont censés me faire une surprise d'après leurs dires, et comme ils savent que j'aime les pâtisseries, je pensais qu'ils seraient venus ici.

- Je suis désolée Shigeru, mais je ne les ai pas vus à la boutique. Du moins, ils ne sont pas venus pendant mes heures de service.

Shigeru fronce les sourcils et fait la moue. Ces deux grands dadais n'ont pas encore bougé. Bien sûr, ils bénéficient d'un délai de deux mois, mais tout de même !

- Y-a-t-il un souci ?

- Non, non, pas du tout. Rassure-toi. S'ils ne m'ont pas acheté de gâteaux, ce n'est pas grave, parce que tu m'as offert une superbe pâtisserie que je vais m'empresser de déguster ! Sur ce, il faut que j'y aille. A demain !

- A demain !

Prenant place dans la voiture, Shigeru fait signe au chauffeur de la conduire dans le quartier de Ginza pour débuter. Avisant le paquet sur ses genoux, la jeune fille sent une douce sensation l'envahir. Un peu comme si dans ce paquet fait avec soin, Yûki avait laissé un peu d'elle, de sa chaleur et de sa gentillesse. Et cela lui va droit au cœur. Une amie, pour l'aider à avancer, hein ! Oui, peut-être bien. Le sourire aux lèvres, Shigeru s'enfonce dans son siège avant de fredonner.

- Akira ? Mais que fais-tu là ? Je te croyais à Séoul avec ton père ?

- J'y étais, mais je suis rentré un peu plus tôt que prévu.

- Eh bien ! J'en suis bien contente, tu commençais vraiment à manquer.

- A ce point ? Akira sourit.

- Oui ! Tu n'as pas idée. Le F4 n'existe que lorsque vous quatre êtes au complet. Tu connais l'adage : un seul être vous manque et tout est dépeuplé. C'était tout à fait ça. Entre Tsukasa et ses histoires compliquées avec Tsukushi, Rui quasiment tout le temps endormi et Sôjirô qui saute sur tout ce qui bouge… Je me sentais un petit peu seule. Je veux dire, encore plus que lorsque vous êtes tous ensemble. Dis, ça me donne une idée. Et si j'organisais une petite fête chez moi pour célébrer ton retour à Tokyo ? Rien d'extravagant, juste une petite sauterie entre nous.

- Ma foi, pourquoi pas ? Je ne me suis pas amusé depuis longtemps, ce pourrait être une bonne entrée en matière. Je te fais confiance Shigeru.

- Très bien, tu ne seras pas déçu ! La jeune fille porte la main à son front dans une imitation de salut militaire. Dis-moi, as-tu déjà vu tes trois acolytes ? Savent-ils que tu es déjà rentré ?

- Non, pas encore. Je sais qu'ils seront au club ce soir, je les y rejoindrai mais n'y resterai pas longtemps. Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi ces derniers jours…

- Dans ce cas, je vous invite tous les quatre chez moi demain soir. Tu es partant ?

- Tout ce que tu voudras Shigeru, tant que nous nous amusons.

De l'amusement, hein ? Shigeru sourit malicieusement au souvenir de sa rencontre impromptue avec Akira à la sortie de son restaurant favori où il s'avère qu'ils ont tous les deux déjeuner. Le jeune homme était vêtu d'un élégant costume, Shigeru reconnaît son indiscutable classe. Oui… Après avoir passé près de deux semaines à côtoyer le F4 amputé de l'un de ses membres, elle se dit qu'Akira est vraisemblablement la personne la plus décente de ce petit groupe. Bon, hormis ses habitudes amoureuses tout à fait déplorables.

Shigeru est de plus en plus convaincue du bien-fondé de sa mission. Akira _doit_ tomber amoureux, pour son propre bien. Bon, pour être honnête, organiser une petite soirée pour le F4 ne va pas lui prendre tant de temps que cela dans la mesure où Akira ne souhaite pas la présence de personnes étrangères. Du champagne et du caviar suffisent. Et de toute façon, ce qui fait le succès d'une fête n'est pas tant le buffet que les convives. Et pour que la fête soit parfaite, Shigeru se réserve une invitée surprise…

- Shigeru… Je ne suis pas sûre…

- Fais-moi confiance Yûki, tu vas être magnifique.

- Mais… Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit à la bonne taille…

- Ce n'est que ça ? Ne t'inquiète donc de rien, ce n'est qu'un détail je t'assure ! Ma couturière à des doigts de fée, elle va t'arranger tout cela pour ce soir.

- C'est que je ne voudrai pas ennuyer qui que ce soit.

- Ennuyer ? Yûki ! Tu n'y penses pas. Ta présence ce soir me fait extrêmement plaisir, je t'assure. Tu n'ennuies personne. Au contraire, grâce à toi je ne serai pas seule ce soir, et je suis sûre que les garçons seront aussi contents de te revoir.

Debout sur une plate-forme conçue à cet usage, gênée par cette opération dont elle n'a pas l'habitude, Yûki tente de rester immobile pendant que la couturière tourne autour d'elle, piquant des aiguilles dans le tissu au bas de son dos ou retouchant l'ourlet de la robe juste au-dessous de ses genoux.

- Il n'y a pas à dire, Yûki, cette robe est vraiment faîte pour toi. Ce que tu es belle !

Yûki rougit sous le compliment de Shigeru.

- Shigeru… Tu n'es pas obligée de dire cela pour me faire plaisir.

- Te faire plaisir ? Si tu ne veux pas me croire, tu vas devoir en juger par toi-même. Viens, je vais te montrer.

Après que la couturière lui confirme la fin de l'opération, Shigeru aide Yûki à descendre de la plate-forme et la conduit face au miroir.

- Regarde !

Yûki ouvre de grands yeux et reste bouche bée. Shigeru ne lui a pas menti. La robe qu'elle lui a prêtée lui va vraiment à ravir. Bleu pastel, au col rond et sage, ses manches sont courtes et bouffantes la taille est serrée et mise en valeur par une large étoffe douce, jaune la robe descend en un délicat nuage de taffetas en forme de boule, sous ses genoux.

- Que c'est beau ! La voix de Yûki est douce et ses doigts osent à peine effleurer la matière fragile.

- Tu vois ? Je te l'avais bien dit. Souriante, Shigeru s'approche de la jeune fille, une paire d'escarpins à petits talons, bleu, à la main avant de les lui tendre.

- Vas-y, essaie-les !

Yûki s'exécute et découvre avec plaisir que la pointure est la bonne.

- Parfait ! Nous avons trouvé ta tenue pour ce soir. Il ne restera plus que la coiffure et le maquillage.

- Coiffure et maquillage ?

- Bien sûr ! Tu ne croyais tout de même pas t'en sortir aussi facilement ?

Le sourire de Shigeru, carnassier, inquiète légèrement Yûki. Une goutte de sueur coule le long de sa tempe lorsque les mains de Shigeru se referment sur son bras…

- Bravo Shigeru ! Je constate avec plaisir que tu as tenu parole. Champagne, caviar et musique… Rien n'a été oublié.

- Hé ! Hé ! Merci Akira. Mais je te l'avais dit, que tu ne serais pas déçu.

- C'est vrai. De plus, ton canapé est extrêmement confortable, je vais finir par y élire domicile… Dis-moi, Rui et moi sommes-nous les premiers arrivés ?

- Oui ! J'ai essayé de joindre Tsukasa, il est sur messagerie, quant à Sôjirô impossible de lui mettre la main dessus. D'ailleurs, je vais essayer à nouveau de l'appeler, excuse-moi un instant. Mais… Où Rui s'est-il caché ?

- ça ! Je crois qu'il se trouve dans le jardin il ne devrait pas tarder à remonter.

- Très bien, je reviens vite.

Akira hausse les sourcils avant de reprendre son verre de champagne en main. Même s'il n'en a rien dit à Shigeru, il sait pourquoi Sôjirô ne répond pas au téléphone. Il imagine que cela a à voir avec leur discussion de la veille au club. Il ne s'est pas emporté parce que cela n'est pas dans son caractère, mais il doit admettre que son ami l'a irrité. Lui en veut-il de ne pas être de son côté pour une fois ? Peut-être. Sûrement. Un peu agacé à cette pensée, Akira dépose son verre sur la table basse avant d'étirer ses jambes devant lui et de placer son bras gauche derrière sa tête. Il ferme les yeux, profitant de la musique s'échappant de l'installation dernier cri lorsqu'une voix douce s'élevant dans la pièce lui fait froncer les sourcils. Cette voix…

- Excuse-moi Shigeru, mais je ne trouve pas… Ah ! Excusez-moi de vous déranger, je pensais que Shigeru se trouvait ici.

- Yûki ?

- Mimasaka ?

Les deux jeunes gens demeurent à leur place respective, Yûki sur le pas de la porte, Akira assis sur le canapé. La jeune fille rougit ostensiblement, tandis que le regard de Mimasaka parcourt doucement son corps, depuis ses courtes boucles maintenues en place à l'aide d'un fin serre-tête ses yeux poudrés de parme et de violette ses lèvres ourlées peintes de rose, à sa robe épousant parfaitement son corps grâce au travail de la couturière de Shigeru. De son côté, Yûki ne peut s'empêcher de regarder le jeune homme, ses cheveux retenus en arrière par un élastique, une mèche folle glissant sur sa joue sa chemise noire, ouverte sur son torse et son pantalon noir également qui enserre ses jambes. Tous les deux se regardent en silence, comme s'ils se découvraient pour la première fois.

- Akira ! J'ai finalement réussi à joindre Sôjirô, il me dit qu'il est en route. Quant à Tsukasa…

Shigeru s'interrompt devant le spectacle qui lui est offert. Yûki et Akira, tous les deux muets, se regardent dans le blanc des yeux comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde. Tiens ! Tiens ! Intéressant… Shigeru ressort doucement de la pièce et s'en éloigne rapidement avant de laisser échapper un petit cri de victoire. Apparemment, son plan fonctionne. Shigeru se félicite intérieurement de son génie, lorsqu'une main s'abat sur son épaule, la faisant sursauter et lâcher son téléphone portable qui tombe au sol dans un bruit métallique. La jeune fille se retourne vivement pour faire face au coupable.

- Rui ! Tu m'as fait une peur bleue ! On n'a pas idée de se manifester comme ça dans le dos des gens !

- Excuse-moi. Je n'avais pas l'intention de te faire peur.

Shigeru se met à rougir non pas de colère mais plutôt d'embarras au vu de la proximité du jeune homme.

- Ce n'est pas grave. As-tu besoin de quelque chose ?

- Oui, je me demandais s'il t'était possible de me prêter un oreiller.

- Un oreiller ?

- Oui, j'aime bien pouvoir caler confortablement ma nuque.

- Bien sûr. Je vais t'en chercher un de suite. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. Tu peux rester avec Akira en attendant si tu le souhaites.

- Très bien. Merci, Shigeru.

- Je t'en prie…

La démarche hésitante, Shigeru se dirige vers sa chambre. Quel numéro ce Rui ! Aussi calme et imprévisible qu'un félin. Brusquement, la jeune fille se souvient de Yûki restée seule avec Akira, et bientôt avec Rui. Vite !

- Bonjour. Je ne pensais pas te voir aujourd'hui, mais j'en suis _absolument_ ravi, Yûki.

- Moi aussi, Mimasaka.

Rougissante, Yûki voit le jeune homme se lever et avancer vers elle, avant de délicatement s'emparer de sa main droite qu'il frôle à peine dans un baise-main. Le cœur de Yûki bât à tout rompre. Elle ne comprend pas vraiment ce qui se passe. Le regard de Mimasaka sur elle est différent et la rend toute chose.

- Tu es ravissante dans cette tenue, réellement.

- Me… Merci. C'est Shigeru… qui a tenu à ce que je la porte.

- Ma foi ! Shigeru a tenu parole à tout niveau. Ce disant, Mimasaka la fait doucement tourner sur elle-même en la tenant par la main. La jeune fille sent le mouvement faire gonfler sa robe et la faire remonter de quelques centimètre, assez pour révéler ses genoux et la naissance de ses cuisses. Yûki ferme les yeux, elle sent son pouls battre follement à la base de son cou. Elle se sent haletante comme si elle venait de courir sur cinquante mètres. Et la voix de Mimasaka à ses oreilles ne fait qu'amplifier le phénomène.

- Charmante, tout à fait charmante…

La tête lui tourne et Yûki doit se raccrocher au bras de Mimasaka pour ne pas tomber.

- Eh bien ! Que se passe-t-il ?

- Excuse-moi Mimasaka ! Ce… Un vertige.

- Ah ! Dans ce cas, asseyons-nous.

Et voici que Mimasaka sans relâcher sa main, l'entraîne sur le canapé à ses côtés.

- Shigeru m'avait dit qu'elle organiserait une fête en mon honneur, avec mes amis proches. Ta présence me fait d'autant plus plaisir…

Mimasaka la regarde droit dans les yeux, il a cette lueur dans le regard… Cette lueur qui lui donnerait envie de…

- Tiens ? Est-ce toi Yûki ?

Surprise, la jeune fille sursaute avant de se tourner vers le jeune homme qui l'a interpellée. _Hanazawa_.

- Bonjour, Hanazawa. Cela faisait longtemps.

Le jeune homme opine du chef avant de se diriger vers un fauteuil et de s'y laisser tomber. Rui note la main de Yûki dans celle d'Akira mais ne dit rien. Cela ne le concerne absolument pas. Il ferme les yeux et décide de rester dans la même position jusqu'à ce que Shigeru revienne avec l'oreiller.

- Rui ! Ne me dis pas que tu as l'intention de dormir pendant la soirée ! Après tout le mal que Shigeru s'est donné pour l'organiser. L'intéressé ouvre un œil amusé sur Mimasaka.

- Non, j'attends pour cela que Shigeru m'ait apporté un oreiller.

- Un oreiller ? Rui… Ah ! C'est donc là que Shigeru a disparu. Je me disais aussi qu'il lui fallait beaucoup de temps pour passer deux appels… Mais attends tout de même que Tsukasa et Sôjirô soient arrivés pour t'endormir.

Rui ouvre un deuxième œil amusé avant de répondre.

- Bah ! Même si je m'endormais, je sais que je te laisserai entre de bonnes mains. N'est-ce pas, Yûki ?

La jeune fille se sent virer écarlate. Elle n'en est pas sûre, mais elle a l'impression qu'il y a un double sens aux propos de Hanazawa.

- Rui ! Ne sois pas jaloux de ma nouvelle amie, c'est mesquin de ta part.

Rui sourit légèrement avant de croiser les bras derrière sa nuque.

- Si tu le dis, Akira. Yûki, si jamais Akira devait t'ennuyer, n'hésite pas à t'en plaindre auprès de la maîtresse de maison.

- Non, non, Hanazawa. C'est gentil mais Mimasaka ne m'ennuie pas du tout.

Rui détaille les pommettes roses, la main d'Akira possessivement refermée sur celle de la jeune fille. Depuis quand ces deux-là sont-ils si proches ? Bah ! Tant que Yûki ne se plaint de rien. Rui ferme les yeux à nouveau, quand la voix de Shigeru se rapproche.

- Rui, je t'ai apporté un oreiller. Ah ! Il s'est déjà endormi ? Eh bien ! Je n'ai plus qu'à retourner à ma chambre pour l'y ranger.

- Non, je ne dors pas encore, Shigeru. Ce disant, Rui ouvre les yeux et sourit à la jeune fille qui sursaute pour la seconde fois par sa faute et lâche l'oreiller. Vif, Rui se penche en avant et l'attrape avant qu'il ne touche le sol.

- Merci Shigeru.

Le sourire doux qu'il lui adresse fait rougir la jeune fille qui grommelle un « il n'y a pas de quoi » avant de se détourner de lui pour rencontrer la vue d'Akira et Yûki installés côte à côte sur le canapé. Excitée, elle souligne la main d'Akira posée sur celle de la jeune fille.

- Akira ! Je vois que tu as déjà fait connaissance avec mon invitée surprise.

- Oui, je te remercie d'ailleurs de cette attention, cela me fait plaisir de voir Yûki à cette soirée entre amis. Sans elle, nous n'aurions pas été au complet.

Shigeru hoche la tête, les poings repliés sur ses hanches.

- Tout à fait. Ah ! En parlant d'amis, je voulais te prévenir que Tsukasa et Sôjirô ne devraient plus tarder.

- Quel timing, Shigeru. A peine parles-tu de nous, que nous voilà.

- Tsukasa ! Sôjirô ! Nous avons failli vous attendre.

- Mais ne dit-on pas « garder le meilleur pour la fin » ?

- Peut-être. Mais dans le cas présent, si cela avait été le cas, j'aurai été le dernier à arriver.

- Akira ! Toujours aussi modeste à ce que je vois ? Ton séjour en Corée ne t'a pas calmé.

- Et toi, Sôjirô ? Crois-tu vraiment pouvoir profiter de mon absence pour t'autoproclamer meilleur parti du Japon ?

Akira a relâché doucement la main de Yûki pour aller à la rencontre de son meilleur ami, tous les deux se font face maintenant. Pour quiconque assiste à la scène, il s'agit de simples boutades, mais pour Shigeru, tout a un sens caché. Oh ! Oh ! Les deux hommes se sont-ils tous les deux lancés dans la course ?

- Akira ! Sôjirô ! Ne dîtes pas de bêtise. Le meilleur parti du Japon, tout le monde le sait, c'est moi. Il n'y a personne au-dessus de Dômiôji Tsukasa.

Les deux amis se gaussent tandis que Rui pose sur eux un regard absent et que Shigeru qui a rejoint Yûki sur le canapé éclate de rire.

- Vous êtes ridicules, tous les trois. Parce qu'en fin de compte, ce n'est pas à _vous_ de décider de qui est le meilleur parti du Japon, mais à _nous_, les femmes. N'est-ce pas, Yûki ?

Yûki ? Les sourcils de Sôjirô se tordent au-dessus de ses yeux et son regard se pose sur la jeune fille assise à côté de Shigeru, vêtue d'une robe aux couleurs pastelles, le visage délicatement maquillé. Elle rit doucement. Il détaille sa tenue avant de convenir qu'elle lui va bien. Très bien, même. Mais que fait-elle là ? A voir le comportement de Shigeru, ce doit être une de ses idées. Fichu pari ! Mais il en a décidé la veille, après le départ d'Akira du club. Il doit ramener son meilleur ami à la raison. Et pour cela, quel meilleur moyen que de le battre à ce satané jeu ? Oui, il lui fera comprendre de gré ou de force que Yûki n'a rien à voir avec eux.

- Tiens ? Shigeru, tu nous as fait le plaisir d'une invitée surprise ?

- Invitée surprise ? De quoi parles-tu Sôjirô ?

- Tsukasa… Ouvre grand tes yeux et tu la verras.

- Bonjour Nishikado, Dômiôji.

- Bonjour Yûki. Comment vas-tu depuis la dernière fois où nous nous sommes vus à la boutique ?

- Bien, merci.

Yûki remercie poliment Sôjirô, tandis qu'Akira décrypte le sourire de son ami. Mauvais, très mauvais. C'est le sourire numéro huit de son répertoire, celui qui signifie « tu ne m'échapperas pas ». Rapide, Akira retourne s'asseoir sur le canapé, à la gauche de Yûki. Shigeru assise à sa droite, Sôjirô n'a plus la possibilité de s'installer près de la jeune fille. Akira l'a prévenu hier, il _veut_ Yûki. Il ne laissera pas même son meilleur ami se mettre au travers de sa route.

La soirée suit son cours, plaisante. L'air de rien, Shigeru étudie le comportement de tous les protagonistes. Tsukasa fidèle à lui-même, Rui la nuque calée sous son oreiller, Sôjirô charmeur comme à son habitude qui multiplie les compliments à l'égard d'une Yûki gênée de son attention subite. Quant à Akira… Celui-ci demeure assis près de Yûki, son bras posé sur le sommet du canapé, et sa main glissant de temps en temps sur l'épaule de la jeune fille qui bien que rougissant fortement sous le contact ne semble pas le trouver désagréable. Voyez-vous ça ! Akira a sans aucun doute une avance considérable sur son ami. Si Shigeru devait faire un bilan de premier tour, elle dirait qu'Akira mène par un jeu à zéro. Affaire à suivre…


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12**

**Petite sortie entre amis**

Allongé sur son lit, les yeux fermés, Akira repense à la soirée organisée en l'honneur de son retour au Japon, il y a trois jours de cela maintenant. Elle s'est étonnamment bien déroulée, s'il tient compte de la scène que Sôjirô lui avait fait la veille, le jour même de son retour de Séoul. Oui… Son ami s'est comporté de manière absolument _normale_, tout à fait _charmante_ en fait. Un peu trop d'ailleurs à son goût ! A chaque fois que Sôjirô adressait la parole à Yûki, il le faisait sur ce ton mielleux qu'il réserve à ses futures conquêtes. Et cela, il ne l'a pas supporté. Il n'a pas supporté d'entendre Sôjirô parler à Yûki comme si la jeune fille se trouvait déjà dans son lit et lui appartenait. Comme si, _lui_, ne se trouvait pas là.

Sa seule manifestation de colère ? Eh bien ! Son bras qui fréquemment glissait depuis le sommet du canapé sur lequel il reposait, sur l'épaule de Yûki, comme pour signifier à Sôjirô qu'elle était _sa_ chasse gardée. Mais son ami est coriace, il ne le sait que trop bien. Sôjirô ne s'est pas laissé démonté, il s'est montré attentionné et a multiplié les compliments à l'égard de la jeune fille, à propos de sa robe, de sa coiffure, toujours avec cette voix de galant chevronné. Mais… Peut-être en a-t-il trop fait, justement ? A chacune de ses flatteries, Yûki se raidissait légèrement. Ses sourcils se fronçaient, ses lèvres se figeaient dans des esquisses de sourires et ses mains se crispaient sur ses genoux.

Akira a une certaine avance sur son ami, et a appris à déchiffrer certaines des réactions de la jeune fille. Elle était de toute évidence plus gênée qu'heureuse de l'attention de Sôjirô. Akira sourit. Son ami ne devrait pas se surestimer ou plutôt _le_ sous-estimer. Il risque de rencontrer quelques difficultés et cela n'est pas pour lui déplaire. Yûki… Il la revoit, debout sur le pas de la porte, dans cette robe vaporeuse qui la faisait ressembler à une fée, de celles qui peuplent les contes pour enfants. Elle dégageait quelque chose de léger, d'aérien. Il n'a pu prononcer un seul mot à sa vue, il ne pouvait que rester là, à la dévorer du regard son visage, sa taille, ses jambes menues mises en valeur par le jupon évasé. Elle était… adorable. Il aurait pu rester là des heures durant à la contempler. Il n'a pu s'empêcher de la prendre par la main, de la faire tourner sur elle-même comme s'il souhaitait l'entraîner dans une valse. Lentement, doucement, sa robe voletant autour de ses jambes, dévoilant ses genoux et la peau pâle de ses cuisses il l'a admirée. Il a admiré son visage aux yeux clos, ses paupières artistiquement soulignées de poudre claire, ses lèvres joliment formées à la teinte rose si attirante… Si la jeune fille ne s'était plainte d'un vertige, il ne doute pas un instant de ce qui se serait produit. Il l'aurait attiré contre lui, aurait embrassé ses pommettes, son front, son nez, ses lèvres…

Oui. Et il le sait, le même trouble s'est emparé de Yûki. Il a remarqué, il a compris, les regards de la jeune fille sur lui, ces regards inexpérimentés mais plein d'attentes. Elle aussi, il l'a senti, souhaitait se rapprocher de lui, l'embrasser. Et si Rui n'avait fait irruption… Mais, non. Il ne doit rien brusquer. Il ne doit surtout pas faire le jeu de Sôjirô. C'est décidé, il ne changera rien à ses plans. Dans l'immédiat, Yûki le considère comme son ami – ou du moins s'y efforce - il ne peut pas lui imposer de changement aussi radical dans leur relation, si brusquement. Mais… Cela viendra.

Il faudra juste que la décision soit prise par Yûki. Car comme Shigeru l'a très justement souligné, il appartient à _la femme_ de désigner le meilleur parti, le séducteur. Subtilité et élégance doivent rester ses maîtres-mots. Il gagnera les faveurs de Yûki, il fera tout pour cela, n'en déplaise à Sôjirô et malgré ses manigances cousues de fil blanc. D'ailleurs, sa stratégie est au point. Il en est à présent à susciter le manque et c'est pour cela qu'il n'a pas revu Yûki depuis la soirée et ne l'a pas non plus rappelée. Non, il le fera ce soir. Maintenant. Akira se saisit de son téléphone portable sur la table de chevet et laisse son doigt appuyer sur la touche appel. Il ne sonne que trois fois, avant que la voix de Yûki ne se fasse entendre.

- Mimasaka ?

- Bonsoir, j'espère ne pas te déranger.

- Bonsoir, non tu ne me déranges absolument pas.

- Tu en es sûre ? Autrement, je peux te rappeler plus tard.

- Non, non, je t'assure.

La réponse de Yûki a fusé, sa voix, un étrange mélange de soulagement et de crainte. Soulagement d'entendre à nouveau la voix du jeune homme et crainte de raccrocher et risquer de ne pas avoir de nouvelles de lui avant une durée indéterminée.

- Comment… Comment vas-tu, Mimasaka, depuis la soirée de Shigeru ?

Akira sourit. Tiens donc ! Yûki se risque à présent à lancer les conversations, elle ne se contente plus de seulement répondre à ses questions à lui. Le progrès est remarquable.

- Eh bien ! J'ai du accompagner mon père à nouveau à plusieurs de ces manifestations mondaines où l'on porte de beaux costumes, boit du champagne et fait sembler de s'amuser en dépit de l'ennui mortel que tout le monde ressent mais feint d'ignorer. A part cela… Je me suis languis de ta compagnie. Je profite d'un instant de répit pour prendre de tes nouvelles. Et toi, comment vas-tu ?

Akira peut l'entendre, Yûki a expiré de manière audible, comme si elle retenait son souffle depuis le début de la conversation.

- Je vais bien, merci. Si ce n'est que mes professeurs semblent s'être passé le mot pour m'assommer de devoirs et… je me suis ennuyée de t'entendre.

Le jeune homme ne peut empêcher un petit rire amusé de franchir ses lèvres.

- Il semblerait que nous ayons tous les deux vécu des journées difficiles. Je me disais, que pour souffler un petit peu, je pourrais t'inviter à venir chez moi, demain. Qu'en dis-tu, Yûki ?

La voix d'Akira se fait volontairement plus lourde, plus sensuelle. Il aime les sonorités de son prénom, la façon dont elles coulent si agréablement sur sa langue. Yûki… De son côté, la jeune fille semble retenir son souffle à nouveau, avant de se reprendre.

- Oui ! Enfin, je veux dire oui. Ce serait avec plaisir.

- Très bien, j'enverrai mon chauffeur te chercher à la sortie du lycée, il te mènera ainsi chez moi directement. Comme cela, je pourrai te présenter à ma famille. Du moins, à mes petites sœurs car mes parents ne seront pas présents.

- Faut-il… Dois-je apporter quelque chose ?

- Non, la seule chose que je souhaite, c'est toi.

De l'autre côté, Akira en est sûr, Yûki frôle la crise cardiaque. Il a l'impression, que le téléphone lui a sauté des mains.

- Allô ! Allô ! Yûki ?

- Oui, je suis là…

La voix résonne, lointaine. Il en est convaincu maintenant, le téléphone lui a bien échappé des mains.

- Je… D'accord. Nous nous voyons donc demain.

- Exactement. Je te souhaite donc de passer une bonne soirée ainsi qu'une nuit pleine de beaux rêves. A demain, Yûki…

- A demain…

Akira attend la sonnerie caractéristique de fin d'appel indiquant que la jeune fille a mis un terme à la communication pour reposer son téléphone sur sa table de chevet. Il est satisfait de lui et de la tournure des événements. A présent, Yûki ne peut qu'être convaincu de sa sincérité à son égard. Il l'invite chez lui, va lui présenter sa famille. Quelle autre preuve de bonne foi peut-il encore lui soumettre ? Le jeune homme sourit avant de croiser les bras sous sa nuque. Ces temps-ci, il se sent bien, mieux qu'il ne s'est senti depuis longtemps maintenant…

Nerveuse, Yûki se mord les lèvres et ne peut empêcher ses genoux de trembler sous son bureau. Dans moins de trois minutes, la cloche retentira et la voiture de Mimasaka sera garée devant le lycée. Dans moins d'une heure, elle le reverra. Yûki déglutit péniblement. Elle se sent la gorge serrée, les lèvres sèches. Elle l'a vu, il y a trois jours seulement et pourtant cela lui a paru une éternité. Depuis la veille, depuis son appel, elle n'a cessé de penser à lui. A sa voix, son visage, ses cheveux ramenés sur sa nuque en une courte queue de cheval, sa chemise noire, ouverte qui laissait entrevoir ses clavicules et la peau ferme de son torse. Il était si… si… Ah ! Encore ! Elle ne peut s'en empêcher.

Depuis la soirée de Shigeru, depuis ce moment où il l'a prise par la main pour admirer sa tenue, depuis ce moment où sa voix rauque a murmuré à son oreille, des compliments aux accents sincères, elle ne peut s'empêcher de penser à lui, de rêver de lui. C'est simple, même sans le voir, Mimasaka emplit toutes ses pensées. Et dire que d'ici une heure ils seront face à face ! Yûki en est heureuse mais l'appréhende tout de même. Il le lui a dit, il a l'intention de lui présenter ses sœurs. Et si… Et si ses parents étaient présents finalement ? Pourra-t-elle leur faire bonne impression ? Elle l'espère. Elle ne veut pas faire honte à son ami. Son si bel ami… Yûki se fustige mentalement. Non, elle ne doit pas avoir ce genre de pensées à l'égard de Mimasaka, ce serait trahir son amitié.

Distraitement, la jeune fille passe la main sur ses cheveux disciplinés à l'aide de gel, une raie positionnée à la gauche de son crâne. Une seule pince, en forme de papillon, mauve, orne sa chevelure comme un bijou. Après l'appel de Mimasaka, elle a passé plus d'une heure à sélectionner les vêtements qu'elle porterait. Finalement, elle a jeté son dévolu sur un gilet jaune pâle, à manches trois-quarts, qu'elle a boutonné jusqu'au cou, une jupe s'arrêtant sous les genoux à la matière fluide, de couleur parme et au liseré mauve, et enfin ses ballerines rose à la teinte rappelant celle de sa jupe. Yûki passe une main nerveuse sur son gilet, cadeau de Shigeru lors d'une virée « shopping entre filles ». Shigeru… Si seulement la jeune fille pouvait lui communiquer ne serait-ce qu'un dixième de sa confiance en elle ! Elle ne serait pas là à pianoter sur sa table. A côté d'elle, Mariko la regarde discrètement, les sourcils froncés, attendant patiemment que la sonnerie retentisse afin de pouvoir enfin tirer les vers du nez de son amie. Lorsque enfin la libération a lieu, Yûki sursaute et réunit ses affaires rapidement lorsque la main de Mariko se pose autoritairement sur la sienne.

- Yûki ! Il suffit. Depuis ce matin, tu te comportes étrangement, tu donnes l'impression d'avoir avalé une batterie électrique. Vas-tu enfin me dire ce qu'il se passe ?

Consciente que sa voix s'est élevée, trop forte, dans la classe et a attiré l'attention de leurs camarades, Mariko aide Yûki à terminer le rangement de ses affaires avant de l'entraîner par le bras dans les couloirs du lycée en direction de la sortie. Avisant un renfoncement déserté à l'angle d'un escalier, Mariko y court presque, son amie derrière elle.

- Bon, nous sommes seules maintenant. Explique-toi, Matsuoka Yûki, que t'arrive-t-il ? Et ne me réponds pas « rien », je ne te croirai pas. Je suis butée et j'ai tout mon temps devant moi. Je t'écoute.

- Mariko, je t'assure que tout va bien.

- Vraiment ? Pourquoi dans ce cas-là as-tu passé la journée la tête dans les nuages ? Pour te faire réagir, il fallait t'interpeller au moins trois fois au minimum et tu n'as pas arrêté de battre la mesure avec tes pieds. Et pendant la pause déjeuner tu as à peine mangé.

- Non, je t'assure…

- Yûki. La voix de Mariko est calme, très calme. Le regard inquisiteur verrouille celui un peu fuyant de son amie. Yûki, je te connais maintenant. Alors ce n'est même pas la peine d'essayer de me mentir. Lorsque je t'ai vue arriver ce matin, j'ai _su_ qu'il se passait quelque chose. Oui. Ta jupe est très belle et ton gilet te flatte le teint. Tu le vois ce soir n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire, ton « _juste-un-ami_ » !

- Oui. La jeune fille n'a pas pu mentir. Yûki rougit et se mordille la lèvre. Comment le sait-tu ?

- Pff ! Yûki… Tu ne devrais pas me sous-estimer. J'ai une très bonne intuition et surtout un excellent sens de l'observation. Tu as prêté un soin tout particulier à ta tenue, ce n'était pas difficile à comprendre.

Le ton de Mariko s'est adouci et à présent elle s'appuie contre le mur, souriante.

- Bon, je ne vais pas insister, je ne tiens pas à te faire sentir plus mal à l'aise que tu ne l'es déjà. En revanche, je te préviens, je m'attends à ce que tu me racontes tout demain. Nous sommes d'accord ?

Yûki redresse la tête pour faire face à Mariko. Décidément, elle ne peut rien lui cacher. Ou presque… La jeune fille hoche la tête en signe d'assentiment.

- Maintenant, file ! Ton prince charmant, je veux dire ton _ami_ doit t'attendre. Amuse-toi bien !

Sur l'injonction de Mariko, Yûki se dirige rapidement vers la sortie du lycée, son sac en bandoulière, et un sac portant le logo de la pâtisserie où elle travaille à la main. Passées les grilles, la jeune fille remarque immédiatement la Mircidis brillante et le chauffeur posté devant la portière. A son approche, l'homme incline doucement la tête, elle le reconnaît aussitôt. Il est celui qui lui a apporté le panier à la boutique. Yûki lui sourit timidement, sourire auquel il répond par une nouvelle inclinaison de la tête.

- Mademoiselle Matsuoka, veuillez prendre place, je vous en prie.

Ce-disant, le chauffeur lui ouvre la portière, et elle s'installe sans demander son reste. Une fois le chauffeur assis à sa place, le contact mis, la voiture se met doucement en branle et roule à travers la ville, dépassant les quartiers animés où la jeunesse dorée tokyoïte s'enivre de plaisirs, pour la banlieue huppée où les maisons sont entourées de terrains immenses pour la plupart. Yûki admire la vue, sous l'ombre des arbres qui s'allonge devant la Mircidis. Après plus d'une demi-heure de conduite, la voiture s'arrête devant des grilles imposantes derrière lesquelles la jeune fille voit zigzaguer un long serpent de terre jusqu'à une résidence entourée de ce qui lui semble être vu de sa place, un jardin parfaitement entretenu.

- Que c'est beau !

Le murmure échappe à la jeune fille mais pas à l'oreille du chauffeur qui lui sourit dans le rétroviseur. C'est la première fois en dehors de Tôdô Shizuka, qu'il est amené à conduire une jeune femme jusqu'à la propriété des Mimasaka, il est bien aise qu'elle ne soit pas l'une de ces mijaurées guindées si fréquentes dans le milieu que fréquentent ses maîtres. Il se souvient encore de la mission qui lui avait été confiée, de remettre un panier à la jeune fille sur son lieu de travail. Pour être inhabituel, cela l'était. Il n'a pas l'intention de se mêler de ce qui ne le concerne pas, il constate juste l'aura de douceur que la jeune mademoiselle Matsuoka dégage. La voiture finit par s'arrêter et le cœur battant, Yûki en descend, remercie chauffeur qui lui tient la porte, en s'inclinant à son tour. Elle n'en est pas sûre, mais il lui semble que le vieux monsieur lui a souri en retour. Lorsqu'elle se retourne pour faire face à l'entrée de la gigantesque bâtisse, Yûki le voit. Il est déjà là, un sourire sur ses belles lèvres, ses cheveux encadrant son visage, vêtu d'un pull léger au col en V sur un jean sculptant ses longues jambes. Comme cela lui arrive à chaque fois qu'elle se trouve en sa présence, ses yeux s'illuminent et ses pommettes rosissent. Elle est heureuse de le revoir. Vraiment !

- Te voilà enfin, Yûki.

- Bonjour, Mimasaka.

- J'espère que le trajet en voiture s'est bien passé et que Maru n'a pas conduit comme une brute.

- Non, non ! Absolument pas. Le trajet a été très agréable, je n'ai pas ressenti la moindre secousse.

- Tant mieux ! Mais à partir de maintenant, c'est _moi_ qui prends soin de toi. Suis-moi !

Yûki a à peine le temps de saluer le chauffeur qu'Akira attrape sa main gauche et la fait pénétrer à l'intérieur de la maison. La jeune fille retient son souffle. Tout y est grand, imposant, mais décoré dans un style complètement opposé à celui qu'affiche Mimasaka. Comment dire ? Tout y est féminin à outrance, rubans, froufrous et dentelles roses. Le visage de la jeune fille reflète sa surprise, Yûki risque un coup d'œil vers Mimasaka.

- Je sais ce que tu vas dire. La décoration est très… particulière ?

- C'est juste que… cet intérieur ne te convient pas. Je veux dire qu'il ne te ressemble pas. C'est bien trop féminin. Est-ce ta mère qui s'en est occupée ?

- En plein dans le mille ! Akira a un petit sourire contrit, avant d'enfoncer ses mains dans les poches arrières de son jean. Ma mère a souhaité s'occuper de l'aménagement plutôt que de laisser faire des architectes d'intérieur professionnels. Et comme mon père ne peut lui résister et cède à tous ses caprices, cela donne ce que tu peux voir.

Lorsqu'il parle de sa mère, Akira adopte peut-être sans le savoir, un ton partagé entre agacement et tendresse, ce qui fait sourire Yûki. Quelque chose lui dit que tout comme son père, il ne peut lui résister. Elle aimerait bien la rencontrer, voir la femme qui a donné naissance à un prince charmant. Oui, définitivement. Elle imagine une très belle femme, à l'aura douce mais décidée, dotée d'une magnifique chevelure.

- Si tu lui ressembles, ta mère doit être magnifique.

Le sourcil gauche de Mimasaka s'arrondit.

- Es-tu en train de me faire un compliment ?

Yûki applique sa main contre sa bouche avant de la retirer devant l'expression amusée de Mimasaka.

- Je l'ai dit à voix haute, c'est ça ?

- En effet. Mais ce n'est pas grave. Est-ce que je ressemble à ma mère ? Je ne sais pas trop. Si je te dis non, me trouveras-tu toujours beau ?

La jeune fille sourit en retour. Elle ne peut pas le lui dire, mais elle ne le trouve pas que seulement beau. Il dégage ce charme distingué et discret qui le rend tout simplement irrésistible à son sens. Mais ce genre de choses ne se dit pas d'un ami. Yûki respire doucement avant de présenter à Mimasaka le sac qu'elle tient entre ses doigts tremblants.

- Tu m'avais indiqué que ce n'était pas nécessaire, mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. J'ai pensé à tes sœurs, j'espère qu'elles apprécieront.

- Il ne fallait pas, Yûki. Mais… Connaissant ces deux petits monstres, je suis sûr qu'elles vont adorer !

Petits monstres ? Yûki n'a pas le temps de se poser davantage la question, car Mimasaka se penche au-dessus d'elle et effleure sa joue chaude de ses lèvres.

- Non ! Grand-frère ! Ne fais pas ça !

Yûki sursaute et se retourne pour faire face à l'assaut de deux petites filles aux très longs cheveux ondulés, et vêtues de manière identique. Avant qu'elles ne se jettent simultanément sur Mimasaka, Yûki note leur ressemblance frappante.

- Yûki, je te présente mes sœurs jumelles, Ami et Mami.

- Qu'elles sont jolies ! On dirait deux poupées.

- Non ! Grand-frère ! Aucune fille n'a le droit de te toucher, seulement nous ! Ouin ! Grand-frère !

Hum ! Une goutte de sueur glisse sur la tempe de Yûki. Les sœurs de Mimasaka seraient comme qui dirait… un brin possessives. Mais peut-elle le leur reprocher ? Si elle avait eu un grand frère aussi beau, peut-être aurait-elle agi de la même manière. Mais enfin, leur comportement est peut-être un petit peu excessif car à présent, Mimasaka est assis à même le sol, ses sœurs le tenant chacune par un bras, fermement. Quoique inhabituel, le tableau n'en demeure pas moins attendrissant.

- Ami, Mami. Laissez-moi au moins respirer s'il vous plaît. Je vais vous présenter une très bonne amie à moi.

- Non ! Elle veut te voler à nous, on ne veut pas ! Ouin !

- Calmez-vous les filles, mon amie a pensé à vous et vous a apporté de délicieuses pâtisseries. N'est-ce pas, Yûki ?

Les yeux des deux petites filles se mettent à briller et si brusquement qu'elle en est déstabilisée, les jumelles lâchent Mimasaka et se ruent vers elle.

- Bonjour, je suis Mimasaka Ami.

- Bonjour, et moi Mimasaka Mami.

- Enchantée, je m'appelle Matsuoka Yûki. Et… Tenez, je vous ai apporté des gâteaux. J'espère que vous les aimerez.

Malgré elle, Yûki ne peut s'empêcher de rougir sous les deux regards inquisiteurs. Elles sont vraiment jolies. Toutes les deux portent leurs cheveux libres dans le dos, hormis le ruban rose pâle enroulé – pour l'une à droite, pour l'autre à gauche – autour d'une longue mèche châtain. Leurs robes sont identiques, deux robes-tabliers agrémentées de dentelles aux poignets et à l'ourlet, un gros nœud dans le dos. Après l'avoir dévisagé longuement, comme si elles essayaient de percer à jour ses pensées les plus intimes, Ami et Mami lui sourient de toutes leurs petites dents.

- Merci beaucoup, Yûki !

Puis, calmement, elles tendent le bras, et Yûki leur remet doucement le paquet. Ami et Mami quittent à présent le hall, probablement en direction de la salle à manger. La jeune fille cligne des yeux quand la main de Mimasaka se pose sur son épaule.

- Eh bien ! Eh bien ! On dirait que tu as passé le test avec succès. Félicitations, Yûki, tu viens d'être officiellement adoptée par la famille Mimasaka.

- Adoptée ?

- Oui, c'est bien le mot. Comme tu as pu le constater, mes sœurs sont un peu possessives. Elles n'aiment pas du tout me voir en compagnie de femmes. Je suis heureux de voir qu'elles ne t'ont pas sauté dessus. Cela veut dire qu'à présent tu es libre d'aller et venir dans cette maison quand bon te semblera. Et si nous y allions à présent ?

Yûki ouvre de grands yeux. Y aller ? Où donc ? Comme s'il pouvait lire dans ses pensées, Mimasaka sourit et lui murmure à l'oreille.

- A ma chambre, je veux dire.

La jeune fille semble se liquéfier sur place, de la fumée s'échappe de ses oreilles. Akira rit, il s'amuse des réactions de la jeune fille face à ses provocations. Elle est si mignonne lorsqu'elle est gênée ! Il attrape doucement sa main et l'aide à avancer à ses côtés.

- Je plaisante bien évidemment. Je t'emmène faire le tour du propriétaire…

- C'est tout simplement… magnifique.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi. C'est la seule oeuvre de ma mère qui ne soit pas excentrique.

Yûki tourne sur elle-même afin d'admirer les espèces différentes de fleurs réunies dans la serre. Il y a des tulipes, des narcisses, des bougainvillées, des hibiscus, et à profusion, des roses. Des roses de toutes les couleurs : jaune, abricot, rose, rouge sang, bicolore. La jeune file n'a pas assez de ses deux yeux pour toutes les répertorier. Et le parfum que toutes les fleurs dégagent… Les ailes de son nez frémissent, Yûki inspire profondément.

- Et cette odeur… C'est enivrant.

Tandis que la jeune fille déambule ainsi à travers les allées de la serre, Akira l'observe. Il observe son visage aux traits détendus, ses petites mains qui effleurent les pétales sensibles, le sourire qui lui vient. Dans cette serre, Yûki semble être dans son élément. A chacun de ses pas, sa jupe ondule contre ses jambes sans aucun complexe il détaille les mouvements de son corps jeune sous le tissu, le balancement léger et naturel de ses hanches, les muscles menus de ses mollets découverts. C'est cela. Le jeune homme vient de mettre le doigt sur cette impression de légèreté que Yûki dégage. Il s'en était aperçu chez Shigeru, mais à présent, cela lui saute aux yeux. Dans cette tenue simple mais si fidèle à ce qu'elle est, la jeune fille démontre toute la grâce qu'elle possède.

Lors de leurs premières entrevues, il avait apprécié sa retenue, sa douceur. Mais il s'agit de plus que cela. Yûki est infiniment gracieuse dans ses gestes, d'une manière si naturelle et désinvolte que l'on viendrait à le confondre avec de la pureté. Au milieu de toutes ces fleurs, Yûki évolue dans un univers qui lui ressemble. Akira sourit. Décidément, la jeune fille lui plaît davantage à chaque rencontre. Il sourit, puis continue d'avancer à la suite de Yûki, s'amusant de la voir presque béate et de l'entendre murmurer des compliments à chaque fleur. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'arrête devant la section dédiée aux orchidées, des orchidées plus précisément d'une belle teinte lavande.

- Ces fleurs ont belles, n'est-ce pas ?

Yûki acquiesce avant de se pencher au-dessus de l'une des fleurs.

- Cet endroit est merveilleux. Je pense que je pourrais y passer des journées entières sans jamais m'en lasser.

- Vraiment ? Si tu le souhaites, cet endroit t'est ouvert à toute heure. Je suis sérieux.

- Non, je ne peux pas m'imposer comme cela.

- T'imposer ? Au contraire, cela me ferait très plaisir. De plus, ma mère a eu une autre idée de génie en dehors de la serre. Suis-moi, je vais te montrer.

Tranquillement, les mains toujours enfoncées dans ses poches, Mimasaka fait signe à Yûki de le suivre jusqu'à ce qu'ils débouchent sur une porte située au fond de la serre. Derrière la porte, une chambre toute équipée ainsi qu'une salle de bain.

- ça alors !

- Tu vois ? Je te l'ai dit, tu peux venir ici lorsque tu le souhaites. Tu y seras chez toi. La serre est indépendante du reste de la maison, tu n'auras rien à craindre. Tiens, je te les confie.

Déroutée, Yûki voit Mimasaka déposer un trousseau de clé dans sa main.

- Ce sont les clés de cet appartement.

- Mais je ne peux pas accepter, ce n'est pas possible !

- Je t'offre l'accès au cœur de ma maison, ne refuse pas Yûki, je me sentirai insulté.

L'accès au cœur… Yûki regarde Mimasaka, les yeux grands ouverts. Elle n'est pas sûre de tout ce qu'elle entend. Ce doit être le parfum des fleurs qui lui monte à la tête ! Mais le regard du jeune homme est si sérieux qu'elle ne peut pas refuser. Alors, elle referme sa main sur les clés sans rien dire son cœur s'emballe quand Mimasaka se penche au-dessus d'elle et lui souffle à l'oreille « c'est le bon choix, le meilleur que tu pouvais faire », avant de se diriger vers la sortie de l'appartement de la serre. La poitrine de Yûki gonfle étrangement, d'excitation et d'appréhension. Elle n'est pas sûre de le comprendre, de saisir toute la dimension de ses propos. Elle n'est sûre que d'une chose, Mimasaka fait battre son cœur, il fait battre son cœur comme jamais avant il n'a battu.

De retour à l'intérieur de la maison, Yûki a la surprise de rencontrer à nouveau, Ami et Mami, le visage barbouillé de chocolat, installées à la table massive du living, plongées dans un babillage animé. Mimasaka soupire.

- Ami ! Mami !

Au son de sa voix, les deux petites filles se tournent ver lui avant de se lever de table.

- Grand-frère !

Toutes deux se jettent dans les bras de Mimasaka, se frottant contre lui et maculant son pull en cachemire d'un mélange de chocolat et de crème fraîche, au grand désespoir du jeune homme.

- Atsuko ! Je vous en conjure…

Soudain, une femme d'un certain âge fait son apparition et se précipite sur les jumelles qu'elle finit par arracher des bras de leur frère aux prix d'un grand effort.

- Grand-frère ! Non ! Ne nous laisse pas ! Grand-frère !

Ami et Mami appellent leur aîné de toute la force de leur voix haut perchée, jusqu'à ce que leur gouvernante, la pauvre Atsuko, ne parvienne à leur faire quitter la pièce. Après leur départ, Yûki continue de fixer la porte par laquelle elles sont sorties. Quel spectacle ! Elle se demande s'il se produit tous les jours.

- Et c'est tous les jours comme ça ! On ne peut pas dire que la maison manque d'animation. Ces petites diablesses ! Mon pull est complètement fichu maintenant…

Yûki pouffe de rire. Elle est heureuse de pouvoir découvrir Mimasaka dans son environnement familial. Il parle de ses sœurs avec tellement d'affection dans la voix, elle ne peut croire que ces « diablesses » comme il les appelle, l'insupportent vraiment. La jeune fille continue de suivre Mimasaka à travers les couloirs de sa maison, se demandant quel est leur prochain arrêt, lorsque le jeune homme ouvre la porte d'une pièce située au deuxième étage, au fond du couloir. Contrairement à la décoration maternelle, la pièce bénéficie d'un ameublement sobre, masculin où les tons beige et brun dominent. Il y a là un immense canapé d'angle devant lequel trône une table basse en verre, un écran plasma contre le mur, une grande armoire et… un lit dans lequel toute sa famille pourrait coucher.

- Bienvenue chez moi Yûki, bienvenue dans mon humble chambre… Je suis désolée de t'y emmener, mais vu l'état dans lequel mon pull se trouve, il me faut me changer. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. Si tu le souhaites, tu peux t'asseoir dans le canapé.

La jeune fille opine du chef, et timidement prend place sur le canapé. C'est la première fois qu'elle entre dans la chambre d'un garçon, enfin d'un homme, et elle trouve cela intimidant. Elle garde son regard fixé devant elle et n'ose se retourner de peur d'apercevoir Mimasaka en une position… inhabituelle. Il lui a indiqué devoir se changer, est-ce que les bruits qu'elle entend à présent sont ceux qu'il fait en retirant son pull ? Yûki se sent défaillir à cette idée elle ne peut empêcher son imagination de lui faire des tours et de se représenter Mimasaka, torse nu, ce sourire charmeur qui lui va si bien aux lèvres… Argh ! Non, elle doit se calmer. Yûki est enfin parvenue à reprendre contenance, lorsque la voix de Mimasaka se fait entendre dans son dos.

- Ah ! Yûki, j'ai quelque chose pour toi. Je préfère te le donner maintenant avant d'oublier.

- Quelque chose pour moi ?

- Tout à fait, tiens !

Suivant les instructions de Mimasaka, Yûki se redresse et se tourne avant de se trouver nez à nez avec le jeune homme, les cheveux maintenant noués dans une queue de cheval lâche, une boîte à la main droite, une chemise dans la main gauche, torse nu. L'idée vient à la jeune fille que s'ils s'étaient trouvés dans un manga, elle aurait fait une hémorragie, et se serait vidée de son sang pour cause de saignement de nez intempestif. Il est devant elle, son torse aux muscles fins et bien dessinés offert à sa vue. Il est… sublime. Définitivement. Yûki est si perturbée par ce qu'elle voit que Mimasaka doit s'y reprendre à deux fois pour lui faire prendre la boîte qu'il lui tend.

- C'est un petit cadeau.

- Merci…

- En fait, ce cadeau n'est pas tout à fait désintéressé. Ne l'ouvre pas maintenant, fais-le chez toi plutôt. En revanche… Je te demanderai de te servir du contenu de cette boîte pour notre prochaine sortie entre amis, disons samedi si cela te va bien sûr.

- Oui, cela me va.

Yûki ne sait même pas à quoi elle dit oui. Elle n'a d'yeux pour le moment que pour Mimasaka qui à présent enfile une chemise, les muscles de ses bras et de son torse jouant dans la lumière contre le tissu clair. Elle ne savait pas, elle ne savait pas que l'homme pouvait être si parfait. Et encore moins qu'elle, la petite et moyenne Yûki Matsuoka serait amenée à rencontrer un tel homme et à lier amitié avec. Amitié ? Amour ? Désir ? Là, tout de suite, Yûki ne sait plus. Ce qu'elle sait ? Qu'elle ignore comment elle a pu vivre sans lui jusque-là…


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13**

**Anguille sous roches**

- Mais puisque je vous dis ! Je vous dis qu'il y a quelque chose de bizarre chez Matsuoka.

- Kondo ! Tu nous rebats les oreilles avec Matsuoka depuis ce matin. Serais-tu amoureux d'elle par hasard ? Cela expliquerait un certain nombre de choses.

Le dénommé Kondo rougit légèrement avant de croiser les bras contre son torse.

- Non ! Pas du tout. C'est juste, que je connais Matsuoka depuis le collège. Si je vous dis qu'il y a quelque chose, vous pouvez me croire.

- Mais oui, bien sûr ! Tu sais, il n'y a pas de honte à être amoureux.

- Mais puisque je vous dis que ce n'est pas ça ! C'est juste que… je trouve Matsuoka très douce et très gentille.

Les amis de Kondo viennent l'entourer, dans le but il en est certain de se moquer de lui à nouveau.

- Tu sais, Kondo. Je suis d'accord avec toi.

- Moi aussi !

- Et moi aussi !

- Les gars… Mais, vous êtes sérieux ?

- Complètement. Moi, je ne connais Matsuoka que depuis l'année dernière, mais je suis comme toi. Je la trouve vraiment adorable.

- Oui, jamais un mot plus haut que l'autre, toujours agréable avec tout le monde. Pour moi, Matsuoka est comme une oasis au milieu de ce cauchemar ambulant que sont les filles de la classe.

Kondo est scié. Il ne pensait vraiment pas que ses amis partageaient son avis concernant Matsuoka. Comme il le leur a signalé, il la connaît depuis le collège où chaque année, ils se sont retrouvés dans le même groupe. Comme aujourd'hui, elle était une jeune fille sans histoires, le cœur sur la main, toujours prête à rendre service. Etrangement, même s'il n'était pas le seul à avoir le même ressenti, aucun garçon ne s'est pourtant jamais décidé à l'approcher dans le but avoué d'en faire sa petite amie. Pourquoi ? Cela reste un mystère. Ou alors… Peut-être est-ce parce qu'elle était trop douce et que personne ne souhaitait la voir pleurer. Matsuoka n'est pas le genre de filles avec laquelle on couche, et eux en sont à cet âge où les filles les intéressent davantage pour les mystères de leur corps que pour leur belle âme. Et Matsuoka est une belle âme, incontestablement. De plus, il ne s'est jamais imaginé l'embrasser. Enfin, une ou deux fois peut-être.

- Kondo ! Lorsque tu dis qu'il y a quelque chose de bizarre chez Matsuoka, veux-tu dire qu'elle te semble avoir des ennuis ?

Kondo semble réfléchir intensément à la question posée.

- Non, pas vraiment. Mais comment vous dire ? Son comportement a changé depuis l'histoire de la Mircidis. Elle est… encore plus mignonne que d'habitude.

- Je l'ai remarqué aussi. Depuis quelques temps, elle sourit encore plus, rougit de manière tout à fait charmante lorsque Suzuki lui murmure Dieu sait quoi à l'oreille.

- Exactement ! C'est comme si… comme si elle était amoureuse.

- Amoureuse ? Les garçons s'exclament en même temps.

- Non, ce n'est pas possible. Nous n'avons jamais vu Matsuoka avec un garçon.

- Si. Moi je l'ai vue, avec un certain Nakatsuka.

- Quoi ? Matsuoka avec Nakatsuka ? Le Nakatsuka de seconde 3 ? Tu n'es pas sérieux quand même. Ce type est un coureur de jupons pire encore que Hiro !

- Je sais bien. Mais si, je te le confirme, elle est sortie avec lui. Mais ça n'a pas duré bien longtemps.

- Oh non ! Il a du la faire pleurer…

Kondo soupire. De tous les garçons du lycée, pourquoi Matsuoka a-t-elle choisi Nakatsuka ? Peut-être finalement, parce que _lui_, est venu vers elle.

- Mais Nakatsuka est de l'histoire ancienne. Moi je vous le dis, il y a anguille sous roche ! Je sais ce que nous allons faire. Nous allons observer Matsuoka et écouter les filles, comme cela nous saurons très vite s'il se passe vraiment quelque chose. Je ne me suis pas retenu de proposer à Matsuoka de sortir avec moi pour qu'un sale type, un pourri du même genre que Nakatsuka lui fasse du tort ! Par contre… Si cela ne vous ennuie pas, j'aimerai que toute cette petite histoire reste entre nous. Je me méfie de Satô, Yoshida et Aoki. Quant à Hiro, c'est le pire !

- Comment ça, Hiro ? Je peux comprendre pour les trois autres, mais Hiro ?

Kondo fronce les sourcils et frotte sa main contre sa nuque. C'est ennuyeux, il ne sait pas comment l'expliquer mais…

- Pour faire simple, Hiro est un parfait salaud avec les femmes.

- Oui. Hiro est notre ami, mais là-dessus, nous sommes d'accord. Il s'amuse bien à nous raconter toutes ses aventures.

- Ce n'est pas nouveau, que son comportement est infect avec les filles. Où veux-tu en venir, Kondo ?

- C'est pourtant simple. Quel est le critère de sélection de Hiro en matière de filles ?

- Euh ! Je sais, le tour de poitrine.

- Mais encore ? Parce qu'il ne s'agissait que de cela, je ne m'inquièterais pas tant. Que Matsuoka me pardonne, mais elle n'est pas ce que l'on appelle un buste généreux…

- En dehors du physique, ce qui l'intéresse, c'est la côte de popularité de la fille.

- Exactement, Fukuda ! Tu as mis le doigt dessus. Ce que Hiro aime par-dessus tout, c'est séduire les filles qui _attirent_ l'intérêt des garçons.

- Attends voir, je crois avoir compris. Tu veux dire, que si Hiro venait à découvrir que tous les cinq nous avons… un petit faible pour Matsuoka, il serait capable de s'en prendre à elle ? Non ! Tout de même pas. Matsuoka n'est pas son genre, il n'arrête pas de nous le dire à chaque fois que son nom survient dans nos conversations.

Les garçons demeurent silencieux et se regardent les uns les autres avant de soupirer.

- Ikeda ! Shimizu ! Je crois que Kondo a malheureusement raison. Même si officiellement, Matsuoka n'est pas son genre, elle pourrait tout de même en venir à exciter son fichu radar à défi. Et si cela devait arriver, nous savons tous comment cela se terminerait.

- Fukuda ! Tu penses comme moi à présent ?

Fukuda opine du chef et se met à jouer avec un stylo.

- Complètement. Nous quatre ici présent avons en commun d'apprécier Matsuoka et de très bien connaître Hiro. Nous ne pouvons pas le laisser s'en prendre à elle. Kondo, je marche avec toi.

A leur tour, Ikeda et Shimizu adressent un signe d'encouragement à Kondo.

- Merci les gars ! Donc, à partir d'aujourd'hui, notre mission – si je puis dire – est de surveiller Matsuoka et de ne surtout pas laisser Hiro s'approcher d'elle.

Alors que les garçons achèvent de s'accorder, Hiro fait son apparition dans la salle de classe, les quelques filles présentes se hâtent de le saluer, certaines tentent même de flirter éhontément avec lui. Doué d'un véritable talent pour la comédie, Hiro baisse les yeux, faussement timide et joue à merveille sa partition d'élève modèle charmant et charmeur. Kondo enragerait presque de cette injustice. Pourquoi les filles ne sont-elles attirées que par les garçons beaux, intelligents et… pervers ? Les filles, sauf Matsuoka il espère ! D'ailleurs, lorsque l'on parle du loup, le voici qui montre le bout de sa queue. Kondo écarquille les yeux. Vêtue d'un gilet jaune pâle et d'une jupe mauve, la jeune fille entre à son tour dans la pièce, accompagnée comme d'habitude de Suzuki. Ce qu'elle est mignonne dans cette tenue ! Comment Hiro peut-il systématiquement critiquer son apparence ? Pour Kondo, Matsuoka est probablement l'une des seules filles dont le physique et le caractère sont en parfaite adéquation. Elle est définitivement _mignonne._

- Eh ! Hiro. Tu ne nous as pas dit encore. Comment cela se passe-t-il avec Mochiyama ?

Hiro a un petit sourire en coin avant de redresser la tête de son bentô.

- A ton avis, Aoki ?

- Oh ! Ça y est ? C'est déjà terminé avec elle ? Tu as du bien t'amuser.

- Non, je n'en ai pas encore _terminé_ avec Mochiyama, et oui, je m'amuse énormément. Mochiyama est une fille très intéressante. Nous nous revoyons samedi.

- Sacré Hiro ! Il n'y en a pas une qui te résiste. Eh ! Yoshida ! Satô ! Vous entendez ça ? Lundi, on devrait en apprendre davantage sur Mochiyama.

- J'ai hâte ! Mais pour commencer, as-tu une idée de son tour de poitrine ?

- Si j'ai une idée ? J'ai bien plus que cela. J'ai tâté la marchandise et pour ce que j'en connais… Elle doit faire un bon bonnet D. oui… Je peux encore sentir les globes fermes et ses mamelons durcis contre ma paume. Oui, c'est bien ça, un bonnet D.

- Globes fermes… mamelons durcis… Bonnet D…

La bande de garçons doit appliquer un mouchoir sur son nez pour endiguer le flot de sang qui s'en écoule. Satisfait de son petit effet, Hiro pioche à l'aide de ses baguettes, un morceau d'omelette. Hum ! Pas mauvais. En plus d'avoir d'incontestables talents au lit, Mochiyama est un fin cordon bleu.

- Et tu la revois donc samedi ?

Hiro hoche la tête, la bouche pleine. Samedi soir, il verra davantage que les seins de Mochiyama. Il sourit de plaisir à cette idée. Ses amis ont eu raison, Mochiyama s'avère être une excellente affaire. Beau visage, belle carrosserie, bonne cuisine. La perfection faîte femme. Du moins, jusqu'à la prochaine !

- Quelle chance tu as, Hiro ! Mochiyama ! Cette fille a l'air d'une vraie bombe sexuelle. Qu'est-ce que je ne donnerai pas pour me retrouver avec elle, dans un lit !

Hiro émet un petit bruit avant de reposer ses baguettes. Il relève la tête pour confronter son ami.

- Aoki ! Rien ne t'empêche de tenter ta chance auprès d'elle, si tu le souhaites.

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça Hiro ? Tu sais très bien qu'il n'y a pas dans ce lycée un seul gars capable de rivaliser avec toi.

- C'est vrai, tu as raison. Mais rien ne t'empêche d'essayer une fois que j'en aurai terminé avec elle.

Les garçons grimacent un peu face au cynisme de leur ami. Mais de toute manière, ils savent parfaitement qu'après Hiro, Mochiyama n'accepterait certainement pas de sortir avec l'un d'entre eux. Tout ce qu'ils ont, c'est leurs fantasmes et les récits de Hiro. Soudain, une voix féminine s'élève dans leur dos.

- Yûki ! Yûki ! Allô la lune, ici la terre! Yûki, es-tu là ?

- Mariko ? Excuse-moi, je réfléchissais.

- Et à quoi donc ? Sérieusement, cela devait être _très_ intéressant, parce que cela fait au moins trois fois que je t'appelle. En vain.

- Je suis désolée ! C'est juste que je m'inquiète pour le test de maths. J'ai révisé bien sûr, mais…

- Ce n'est que ça ? Ecoute-moi bien _Matsuoka_, tu es une bonne élève et tu t'en sors toujours bien. Ne te mets pas de pression inutile sur les épaules. Et puis, mange un petit peu. Depuis tout à l'heure tu ne fais que jouer avec tes baguettes.

- Oui, je vais manger. Ne t'en fais pas.

- Mais il y a intérêt ! Plutôt que de stresser, tu ferais mieux de prendre des forces pour cet après-midi.

Matsuoka acquiesce jusqu'à ce que Suzuki remarque le sac en papier posé sur son bureau.

- Tiens ! Tu nous as apporté le dessert, Yûki ? C'est gentil ça !

- Ah ! Non. Excuse-moi, Mariko, mais ces gâteaux ne sont pas pour…

- Comment ? Ne me dis pas que tu es devenue à ton tour, une groupie de Hiro et que tu as l'intention de le nourrir ?

Kondo, Fukuda, Ikeda et Shimizu ont tous les quatre l'oreille tendue, leurs baguettes suspendues entre leur déjeuner et leur bouche.

- Eh ! Vous quatre ! Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ? Oh ! Vous m'entendez ?

L'intervention de Hiro les a empêchés d'entendre la réponse de Matsuoka, Kondo retient de justesse une exclamation de dépit et avale sa salive. Fukuda, Ikeda et Shimizu sursautent avant de se retourner, pris sur le fait, vers Hiro.

- Euh ! Oui…

- Tiens donc. Et qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ?

Les garçons restent silencieux, Hiro qui vient tout juste de terminer son plat dépose ses baguettes avant de flatter son estomac dans un geste machinal.

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ? Ne me dîtes pas que c'est Suzuki et _Matsuoka_ !

Kondo fronce les sourcils. Hiro a comme craché le nom de la jeune fille il déteste sa façon de parler d'elle, comme si elle était une personne digne seulement de son mépris. Il ne comprend pas ce que Matsuoka a pu lui faire pour qu'il ait tant de ressentiment à son égard. Pour protéger la jeune fille, il se trouve obligé de feindre de partager l'avis de Hiro à son sujet. Comme s'il avait remarqué son agacement, Hiro se penche vers lui, les yeux brillants.

- Dis donc, Kondo ! Tu as l'air de bien l'apprécier. J'ignorais qu'elle était ton genre. Eh ! Vous autres ! Est-ce que Matsuoka est aussi votre type ? Non, parce que si c'est le cas il faut me le faire savoir. J'ignorais qu'elle pouvait avoir tant de succès auprès des hommes ! Je devrais peut-être changer ma position en ce qui la concerne.

Kondo serre le poing sur ses genoux. Hiro se moque d'eux – passe, ils en ont l'habitude – mais s'en prend une fois encore à Matsuoka. Il ne comprend décidément pas pourquoi. Que s'est-il passé entre eux ?

- Oh non ! Pas du tout Hiro. Je me disais juste, que si Suzuki disait vrai, tu aurais pu nous faire partager ton dessert…

Heureusement, Fukuda, Shimizu et Ikeda viennent à son secours.

- Oui ! Kondo a raison. Tu sais très bien, que nous ne disons jamais non à de la bonne nourriture !

- Moi, j'aime bien le chocolat. A chaque fois que ma mère en ramène de ses courses, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'en manger. C'est plus fort que moi !

- Non, le meilleur, ce sont les éclairs au café. C'est trop bon !

Les sourcils de Hiro se dressent. Quelle bande de gamins ! Ils en sont encore à s'exciter pour des trucs de filles. Enfin, si ça peut leur faire plaisir ! Mais qu'ils ne s'étonnent pas après tout cela que Mochiyama ne veuille pas d'eux. Son regard erre à travers la salle de classe, avant de se poser justement sur la paire Suzuki, Matsuoka. Fidèle à son caractère, Suzuki est bruyante et semble s'acharner sur son amie : « tu ne manges pas ! Encore en train de rêver ! Ne me mens pas quelque chose ne va pas ! » Que Matsuoka aies la tête dans la lune n'a rien de surprenant ou de neuf. Ce qui attire l'attention de Hiro est davantage l'absence de réaction de la jeune fille. D'habitude, Matsuoka se défend plus ou moins, mais se défend. Là, c'est comme si elle ne voyait ni n'entendait Suzuki. Elle reste les yeux dans le vague, les joues roses, à soupirer. Pas un soupir d'ennui, non. Un soupir de… plaisir ? Elle ne revient à la réalité qu'au son du : « ne me mens pas, quelque chose ne va pas ! », angoissé de Suzuki. Elle dénie en secouant la tête. Au contraire, dit-elle, tout va bien. _Très bien_. Sur ce, elle sourit largement avant de retourner à Dieu sait quelles pensées, qui sont les siennes. Hiro promène son œil critique sur Suzuki qui ne cesse de regarder Matsuoka, un air suspicieux sur le visage. En temps ordinaire, Matsuoka est le cadet de ses soucis. Mais aujourd'hui, le comportement de la jeune fille est extra-ordinaire. Hum ! Il y a peut-être là matière à lui apporter un peu d'animation et lui épargner l'ennui cet après-midi…

Les cours reprennent bientôt et en marge des monologues de leur professeur, Hiro suit discrètement les interactions entre Matsuoka et Suzuki. Ou, il devrait dire, les vaines tentatives de Suzuki d'attirer l'attention de sa voisine de table. Il dirige maintenant son attention sur Matsuoka, son profil songeur, sa joue appuyée contre la paume de sa main et le stylo qu'elle fait tourner entre ses doigts. Ce simple fait est assez inhabituel pour être souligné. Matsuoka fait partie de ces étudiants qui prennent correctement leurs notes mais _aujourd'hui_, non. Etrange. Et puis, à mesure que la fin des cours approche, Matsuoka semble s'éveiller de sa torpeur et à intervalles réguliers prend connaissance de l'heure, affichée par l'horloge murale placée juste au-dessus de la tête de leur professeur. Elle a perdu son air rêveur mais n'écoute pas pour autant les explications de l'enseignant, bien que son stylo semble courir sur son cahier.

Le corps de Matsuoka est là, à son bureau, au lycée. Mais pas son esprit. Il ne reste maintenant plus qu'une demi-heure de cours et la jeune fille semble plus nerveuse que jamais. Son profil arbore une expression soucieuse, elle se mordille les lèvres et sous son bureau il peut voir son pied gauche comme frappé d'un toc, marteler le sol. Il se passe quelque chose. Définitivement. La sonnerie retentit et avant que Matsuoka n'ait pu esquisser un geste, Suzuki se jette sur elle, inquiétante.

- Yûki ! Il suffit. Depuis ce matin tu te comportes étrangement, tu donnes l'impression d'avoir avalé une batterie électrique. Vas-tu enfin me dire ce qu'il se passe ?

Et comme si elle se rendait compte de la portée de sa voix, Suzuki aide son amie à ranger ses affaires avant de la tirer par le bras, hors de la classe. Dommage, il lui manquera la suite. En tout cas, sans le savoir, Matsuoka lui a fourni pour l'après-midi un exutoire à l'ennui. C'est déjà ça. Après avoir rangé ses propres affaires, Hiro quitte la salle en compagnie de sa bande, et se dirige vers la sortie. Au détour d'un escalier, il croit voir une ombre mauve passer, puis plus rien. Il hausse les épaules et retourne à sa conversation avec Yoshida. Aux grilles du lycée, un brouhaha diffus persiste. Que se passe-t-il cette fois-ci ?

- Kyah ! Vous avez-vu ça les filles ? La Mircidis !

- Ce n'est pas vrai ! Vous pensez qu'il est à l'intérieur ?

- Je n'en sais rien, mais je l'aimerai bien !

Mircidis ? Hiro tend l'oreille avant de dépasser le groupe de filles. Et, en effet, il peut voir sur le bord de la route faisant face au lycée, une Mircidis stationner. La portière avant s'ouvre, et un chauffeur au costume noir irréprochable et à la casquette impeccablement mise sort de la voiture avant de se positionner au niveau de la porte arrière, comme s'il attendait un haut dignitaire. Curieux, Hiro se déplace et se met sur le côté afin d'avoir une vue imprenable sur la Mircidis et l'inconnu attendu par le chauffeur. Hiro est intelligent, très intelligent. Son esprit lui souffle que la personne attendue n'est autre que Matsuoka, mais il ne peut s'empêcher de combattre cette idée. Pourtant, il y a peu, une Mircidis s'est arrêtée au même endroit, un homme en est sorti, à la recherche de la jeune fille. Il fronce les sourcils. Tout cela n'a pas de sens ! Enfin, il voit Matsuoka sortir du lycée, sans prêter attention aux filles qui l'interpellent, comme si elles n'existaient pas. Elle franchit la rue, et le chauffeur s'incline devant elle avant de lui ouvrir la portière. C'est la seconde fois. Comment _Matsuoka_… C'est à n'y rien comprendre ! Comment cette fille peut-elle susciter son intérêt ? Sa curiosité ? C'est insensé !

Vendredi matin, huit heures. Dans la salle de classe, c'est l'effervescence. Pour la deuxième fois en l'espace de trois semaines, Matsuoka Yûki est _le_ sujet de conversation. Tout le monde, filles _et_ garçons, s'interroge. Une Mircidis est venue pour elle, le chauffeur lui a fait des courbettes comme si elle était l'une de ces célébrités dont on lit les aventures dans la presse people. Et bien que silencieux, même Hiro qui pourtant ne manque jamais une occasion de rabaisser la jeune fille auprès de ses amis, a les yeux, les oreilles et son esprit alertes. Deux fois, cela n'a rien d'une coïncidence. Il doit y avoir quelque chose, forcément. Mais il ne comprend pas. Il sait que Matsuoka est _normale_, comme eux tous. Il n'y a pas de raison pour que subitement elle se mette à avoir des fréquentations liées à la haute société. Et pourtant… Hiro se demande. Quelle explication va-t-elle avancer cette fois-ci ? Lorsque la jeune fille avance un pied dans la salle, toutes les têtes se tournent vers elle et le silence se fait. Matsuoka demeure à la même place ne comprenant visiblement pas ce qu'il se passe. Timidement, elle salue l'ensemble de la classe et se dirige vers son bureau. Une fois qu'elle est assise, comme s'il s'agissait d'un quelconque signal de départ, toutes les filles lui sautent dessus.

- Yûki ! La Mircidis ! Nous t'avons tous vue, hier !

- Moi je t'ai même appelée, mais tu es passée comme si tu ne me voyais pas.

- Et ton ami ? On ne l'a pas vu cette fois-ci. Il était dans la voiture ?

Une fois n'est pas coutume, Matsuoka ne se démonte pas.

- Hier soir ? Ah oui ! Je m'excuse, mais j'étais très pressée. Mon père a été invité à dîner par son client, ma mère, ma sœur et moi devions également être présentes. En fait, la Mircidis est venue me chercher hier afin que je ne sois pas en retard. Pour répondre à ta question, Emi, non mon ami n'était pas là. Il était déjà chez lui. En revanche, ma grande sœur m'attendait dans la voiture, le chauffeur est parti la récupérer à son travail avant de venir devant le lycée.

- Ah ! Et c'est le pourquoi de ta tenue hier et des pâtisseries ?

Matsuoka hoche la tête, le visage un peu rouge.

- Oui, je ne pouvais pas y aller les mains vides.

- Ah ! Je comprends mieux. Mais il est dommage tout de même que ton ami n'ait pas été là. J'aurai aimé le revoir.

- Et nous donc !

Matsuoka se contente de sourire, gênée, avant d'extirper ses livres et cahiers de sa besace tandis que Suzuki qui vient de faire son apparition lui adresse un petit clin d'œil entendu. Hiro fronce les sourcils. Depuis quand Matsuoka fait-elle montre de tant d'aplomb ? Cela en est même trop beau pour être vrai. Elle a récité son texte à la perfection, comme si elle l'avait appris par cœur. Ce pourrait être l'œuvre de Suzuki. Oui ! Hiro en est sûr, Matsuoka a menti. Exactement comme la fois précédente. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle en était capable, elle la si honnête et naïve Matsuoka. Capable de mentir pour protéger. Mais protéger qui ou quoi ? Il n'en a pas la moindre idée. Une chose est sûre, c'est que Matsuoka trame quelque chose. Lui, Hiro Kobayashi _veut_ savoir quoi. Et ce qu'il veut, il l'obtient _toujours._

Hiro détaille sa tenue, un sweat-shirt à capuche rouge sous sa veste beige, ses jeans préférés sur une paire de snickers de couleur noire. Parfait. Dans la poche intérieure de sa veste, il n'oublie pas de ranger son portefeuille dans lequel il a préalablement inséré plusieurs préservatifs. Ce soir est _le_ soir. Il y pense depuis mercredi, jour de son dernier rendez-vous avec Mochiyama et durant lequel la jeune fille a tenu à lui faire montre de certaines de ses « aptitudes ». Comme une soupe miso avant des tempuras. Il sourit à cette image. Hum ! Mochiyama est bien le genre de mets dont il raffole, la soirée promet.

De bonne humeur, il termine de préparer ses affaires avant de quitter l'appartement familial pour le lycée. Sur la route, il rencontre Shimizu avec lequel il débute une discussion amicale et tranquille, dénuée de son mordant habituel. A la décharge de Hiro, malgré son comportement cavalier envers les filles, ses amis n'ont pas à se plaindre de lui. Il reste malgré tout, une personne intéressante, ouverte et digne de confiance. Pourvu qu'il n'y ait pas de jupons dans le paysage car dès lors, Hiro change de visage pour devenir un impitoyable prédateur.

Parfois, comme les autres de la bande, Shimizu se pose la question il ne comprend pas la personnalité du jeune homme. C'est comme s'il avait deux faces distinctes et opposées, comme Docteur Jeckyll et Mister Hyde. Comment peut-il être aussi attirant et détestable à la fois ? Une seule personne doit avoir réponse à la question. Ichinose Takuya. Il s'est déjà demandé s'il ne devrait pas l'interroger, mais n'a jamais pu s'y résoudre. Ichinose est trop impressionnant. Plus que Hiro encore ! Shimizu soupire ostensiblement.

- Eh ! Shimizu. Tu as l'air découragé. Tu as des ennuis ? J'ai remarqué que tu n'allais pas bien hier déjà.

- Non ! Non. Je suis juste un peu fatigué.

- Tu en sûr, hein ! Autrement tu me le dis, si tu as besoin de mon aide ?

- Hum…

La voix de Hiro démontre un intérêt réel, non feint. Et Shimizu le sait parfaitement, Hiro se sent toujours concerné par ses amis même s'il se moque parfois d'eux de manière un peu cruelle. Il se sent fondre devant le visage soucieux de son ami. Hiro aurait pu être parfait, mais Bouddha en a voulu autrement et l'a doté d'un appétit sexuel proportionnel à la taille de son ego. Quel dommage ! Enfin, il dit cela, mais c'est quand même Hiro qui parvient à tirer son épingle du jeu et à sortir avec Mochiyama. Des larmes de dépit glissent sur les joues de Shimizu. Pourquoi faut-il toujours que les filles ne prennent en considération que le physique, l'intelligence, la popularité ? Décidément, la vie est injuste ! Se méprenant sur son état, Hiro lui adresse des paroles d'encouragement avant de tapoter son épaule. Shimizu sourit. Hiro, son ami. Ce salaud au cœur d'or…

Le trajet s'anime, lorsque Fukuda puis Yoshida les rejoignent. Ils discutent de tout et de rien, de sport et de musiques, d'idoles dénudées… Tous les quatre s'amusent tranquillement jusqu'à leur arrivée au lycée puis à leur salle de classe. Tout le monde est déjà là, babillant, se saluant, échangeant des nouvelles. La journée débute bien. Le professeur finit par arriver et tout le monde s'installe. Lorsque enfin le calme est fait, l'appel débute. Les uns après les autres, les élèves lèvent la main. Enfin, presque.

- Matsuoka ? Matsuoka est absente ?

Tout le monde constate l'évidence, le siège près de Suzuki est vide.

- Suzuki, savez-vous si Matsuoka est malade ?

Suzuki secoue la tête et fronce les sourcils, le professeur laisse échapper une exclamation de surprise. Matsuoka ne manque pas les cours, _jamais_. Même malade. Brusquement, la porte s'ouvre à toute volée, Matsuoka est sur le seuil. Tous les regards convergent vers elle et l'on n'entend plus que le silence. Les boucles courtes de ses cheveux sont maintenues sagement en arrière par une dizaine de petits clips brillants, focalisant ainsi l'attention sur ses oreilles mises en valeur par des boucles en forme de fleurs. Son cou nu est dégagé, ainsi que ses épaules, son corps mince est drapé dans l'une des plus belles robes qu'il leur a été donné de voir. Des bretelles doubles, fines, glissent sur le haut de ses bras, tandis que le col bateau laisse voir la peau soyeuse de ses clavicules. Le haut de la robe épouse étroitement la forme de son buste, avant de s'évaser sous sa poitrine en une taille empire élégante jusqu'à ses genoux, dans un camaïeu de mauve et de parme. Tout simplement magnifique. Filles et garçons restent bouche bée. Inconsciente de la réaction de ses camarades, Matsuoka garde son regard fixé sur le professeur.

- Veuillez m'excuser de mon retard, professeur !

- Ce n'est rien Matsuoka, j'étais très justement en train de faire l'appel. Vous êtes arrivée au bon moment, vous pouvez gagner votre place.

- Merci, professeur.

Sur une brève inclinaison de tête, Matsuoka avance dans la pièce, permettant ainsi à tout le monde d'admirer le tomber impeccable de la robe sous ses genoux, et ses pieds chaussés de ballerines de danseuse, une bande de soie couleur parme enroulée autour de ses chevilles. Suzuki sourit à Matsuoka lorsque son amie s'assied à ses côtés, et que le professeur poursuit l'appel. Dans leur coin, Kondo, Fukuda, Ikeda et Shimizu regardent discrètement la jeune fille. De son côté, les yeux de Hiro sont grand ouverts, ainsi que sa bouche. Le stylo qu'il tenait jusque-là entre ses doigts lui échappe et roule sur son bureau avant de tomber au sol. Il ne peut pas retirer ses yeux de Matsuoka, et son cœur se met à battre drôlement dans sa poitrine. Qui l'aurait cru ? Qui aurait cru que Matsuoka ait été si jolie ?


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14**

**Lancez-les dés…**

Simple et naturel. Oui. C'est de cette manière qu'il vit et c'est de cette même manière qu'il va aborder Yûki. Oui. Il se demande vaguement de quelle manière Akira a envisagé charmer la jeune fille mais le connaissant, et connaissant sa technique de séduction des femmes plus âgées, son ami a du réviser sa copie. Tout bon séducteur _sait_ qu'il doit adapter ses méthodes, et fourbir des armes différentes, en fonction de la nature de la cible choisie. Oui. Mais lui, Nishikado Sôjirô échappe à cette loi applicable aux plus communs des dragueurs. Chez lui, tout n'est que marche en avant, il n'y a _jamais_ de calcul, de repli défensif stratégique. Il n'a pas besoin de ce genre de choses, non. Son charme est tel qu'il lui suffit de plonger son regard dans celui de la femme désirée pour la soumettre et la rendre captive. C'est ce que Akira a l'habitude d'appeler, en plaisantant, son « potentiel érotique » ou sa « puissance sexuelle ». Yûki est une fille comme les autres, ni plus ni moins. Une fille normale, aussi éloignée de leur univers que peut l'être un raton-laveur de celui d'un puma.

Et pourtant, _à cause_ de Shigeru, c'est cette même fille normale qui tient son frère éloigné de lui. Il n'a pas le choix. Pour récupérer Akira, il doit le détourner de Yûki. Même s'il n'en ressent pas l'envie particulière, il va la séduire. Vite fait bien fait, afin que leur vie rentre dans l'ordre et reprenne son cours normal. Les traits de son visage se durcissent. Il y est clairement résolu à présent, rien ni personne ne peut plus le stopper. Dans ces moments-là, il peut être comparé à ces missiles à tête chercheuse que rien ne peut détourner de leur objectif ou à ces requins assoiffés de sang qui ne se retirent qu'une fois leur proie exsangue.

Akira risque de regretter d'avoir accepter se mesurer à lui il va lui prouver une fois pour toute, non seulement qu'il est le meilleur, mais aussi qu'il ne peut en aucun cas renoncer si facilement au mode de vie qu'ils se sont promis de suivre ensemble. Oui. Son ami ne lui parle même plus de ses conquêtes, ne lui fait plus partager ses anecdotes sur les femmes volages et les maris trompés. Sôjirô frissonne à l'idée qu'Akira puisse être si accaparé et sérieux dans sa démarche qu'il ne passe plus tout son temps libre qu'avec Yûki. Impensable ! Et pourtant…

Après tout, Akira est du genre à ne s'occuper que d'une seule femme à la fois. Si c'est le cas avec Yûki, il doit intervenir le plus rapidement possible. Sôjirô porte sa montre à ses yeux. Il lui reste encore une heure avant la fin des cours. Il soupire avant de se dégager doucement mais non moins fermement de l'étreinte de la femme allongée dans le lit. Elle le supplie de rester encore auprès d'elle, il ne répond que par un clin d'œil et se dirige vers la salle de bain. Vingt minutes plus tard, il s'est rhabillé et quitte la chambre d'hôtel sur la promesse de rappeler la jeune femme.

Il marche lentement en direction du lycée de Yûki ce n'est pas un hasard s'il a choisi d'entraîner sa dernière conquête dans cet hôtel. Non, celui-ci a la particularité remarquable de se trouver non loin du lycée de la jeune fille, ce qui lui a permis de profiter de la compagnie de Ryoko avant de cueillir Yûki. Un timing irréprochable, une affaire rondement menée. Sôjirô passe la main dans ses cheveux avant d'aviser un café sans grande personnalité aux abords directs du lycée. A vu de nez, il dirait qu'il s'agit de ce genre d'enseigne qui attire les lycéens, étudiants et autres bourses modestes. Bah ! Il fera l'affaire dans l'immédiat

Il pousse la porte, et s'installe à une table près de la vitrine, lui permettant ainsi de surveiller la vue et de guetter la sortie de Yûki. A peine est-il assis, qu'une jeune serveuse vêtue d'un uniforme simple constitué d'une fine chemise blanche et d'une jupe sombre s'arrêtant aux genoux vient s'enquérir de sa commande. Il la gratifie d'un sourire avant de lui demander une tasse de thé. Lorsqu'elle rejoint le comptoir pour passer sa commande, il peut l'entendre pousser des petits cris d'excitation. Il a un sourire indulgent, la force de l'habitude !

Lorsque son thé lui est servi, Sôjirô remercie d'une voix particulièrement chaude, le regard si profond que la serveuse s'y oublie. C'est l'une de ses équipières qui la rappelle à l'ordre en lui présentant un couple venant d'entre dans le café. Il prend la tasse en main, et commence par souffler doucement à la surface du liquide fumant. Ses narines frémissent délicatement, inspirant, prenant connaissance du breuvage qui lui est présenté. Il fait la moue. Certes, le fumet n'est pas désagréable, mais… Lentement, il porte la tasse à ses lèvres et aspire une petite gorgée de liquide avant de franchement grimacer. La jeune serveuse qui s'est occupée de lui apparaît quasi-instantanément à ses côtés et s'inquiète. Le thé est-il trop chaud ? Doit-elle en faire rappeler une autre tasse ? Sôjirô refuse poliment avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne à nouveau à regret pour prendre la commande de nouveaux arrivants. Il avale une autre gorgée. Le thé n'est pas trop chaud, c'est juste qu'il se demande comment une chose aussi _infâme_ peut être fait passer pour du thé. Le puriste en lui s'indigne. Ce qu'il a bu n'est clairement pas du thé, tout au plus de l'eau aromatisée. Renâclant à l'idée de terminer la tasse, il la dépose sur la table avant de diriger son regard par-delà la vitrine, sur les grilles du lycée à présent ouvertes. Les premiers lycéens apparaissent et Sôjirô décide de payer là sa consommation et de marcher tranquillement jusqu'aux grilles. Il ne s'attarde pas, ni ne prête attention au regard déçu de la jeune serveuse qui le regarde partir.

Adossé contre l'un des piliers situés aux extrémités des grilles, Sôjirô joue avec son téléphone en attendant Yûki et s'amuse à écouter tous les messages que lui ont laissés cinq de ses conquêtes. Dix-sept au total. Ah ! Non. Un dix-huitième message s'ajoute, annoncé par le bip de son téléphone. Les messages vocaux sont tous des soupirs lascifs, sexuels, de toutes les femmes qui ont eu le privilège de partager une nuit avec lui et souhaitent renouveler l'expérience. Il a un haussement d'épaules désinvolte.

Les lycéennes et lycéens qui viennent à passer devant lui, le regardent avec des yeux ronds, les unes émerveillées par sa beauté et son charme, les autres par la finesse et la qualité de ses vêtements – une veste coûteuse et un pantalon à pinces, noir ainsi que des souliers de manufacture italienne. A son poignet, une Ronlex, et dans sa main un téléphone portable dernier cri. Habitué à être le centre de l'attention, il ne voit pas les regards envieux ou concupiscents qui glissent sur lui, son esprit est entièrement tourné vers Yûki qui sort tout juste, accompagnée d'une amie et suivie quelques secondes après d'un groupe de garçons.

Il ne perd pas de temps et interpelle la jeune fille, toujours nonchalamment adossé, sa jambe gauche repliée sous lui et le pied en appui contre le pilier. La jeune fille s'arrête de marcher et se retourne. Ses grands yeux surpris se posent sur lui, la mâchoire de la fille qui l'accompagne se décroche. Un petit sourire virevolte sur les lèvres de Sôjirô, il bande les muscles de sa jambe gauche et propulse son poids sur son talon afin de rétablir sa position.

- Nishikado?

- Bonjour, Yûki.

La jeune fille fronce les sourcils, semblant hésiter sur le comportement à adopter. Il ne peut l'en blâmer, après tout ils ne se sont pas revus depuis la soirée de Shigeru. Au bout de quelques secondes, Yûki se redresse et semble avoir pris une décision.

- Bonjour Nishikado. Vous attendez une personne de ce lycée que vous connaissez ? Je peux peut-être vous aider.

- A vrai dire, oui, tu peux m'aider. Très certainement même. Je suis à la recherche d'une jeune fille tout à fait charmante qui répond au nom, non moins charmant, de Matsuoka Yûki. La connaîtrais-tu, par le plus grand des hasards ?

Le visage de Yûki rougit instantanément, la jeune fille à ses côtés semble défaillir.

- Euh ! Et que puis-je faire pour vous, Nishikado ?

- Eh bien ! Beaucoup de choses. Pour commencer, tu pourrais me faire l'immense plaisir d'accepter une invitation à boire un verre. Et éventuellement par la suite, un dîner, toujours en mon humble compagnie.

Sôjirô achève sa tirade sur un sourire étudié, maîtrisé, un sourire auquel on ne répond jamais non. Yûki continue de le regarder, complètement interloquée, les lèvres entrouvertes. Son amie est K.O, défaite par une hémorragie nasale. Ah ! Les femmes. Sôjirô passe la main dans ses mèches d'ébène, sans quitter Yûki du regard.

- Alors ? Qu'en dis-tu, Yûki ?

Il prononce son prénom sur un ton badin, un peu pressant. Il n'est pas question qu'elle lui refuse. Finalement, Yûki accepte d'un hochement de tête après avoir plus ou moins cherché l'approbation de son amie qui tient à présent contre son nez un mouchoir, les pommettes roses, les yeux pleins de cœurs.

- Parfait ! Et si nous y allions maintenant ?

- Oui. A demain, fait Yûki à son amie.

- Au plaisir, ajoute-t-il, joueur, égayant ses propos d'un sourire et d'un clin d'œil. La jeune fille semble se statufier progressivement avant de tomber doucement en arrière, en syncope.

- Mariko ! Eh ! Mariko ! Réveille-toi!

Sôjirô retient un éclat de rire amusé avant de détourner Yûki de la scène en plaçant un bras autour de son épaule et la menant tranquillement mais sûrement vers le café qu'il a quitté un quart d'heure auparavant.

- Alors ! Si je ne me trompe pas, c'est la première fois que tous les deux nous nous retrouvons ensemble, seuls.

Nishikado insiste sur le dernier mot, Yûki acquiesce à l'allégation avant de cacher son embarras dans l'absorption d'une gorgée de thé. La familiarité et l'aplomb du jeune homme la troublent car en dehors de la soirée de Shigeru, on ne peut pas dire qu'ils ont été très proches. Pas du tout même. Et encore, avant cette fameuse soirée, c'est à la boutique qu'ils se sont vus, le jour où Shigeru a cru lui présenter les deux membres du F4. Nishikado et Mimasaka.

Mimasaka… Un instant, l'esprit de la jeune fille dérive, avant de se trouver rappelé à la réalité par la main de Nishikado sur la sienne. Le contact inattendu la fait sursauter. Il la couve d'un regard sombre et troublant, les mèches de ses cheveux tombant de chaque côté de son visage comme les deux ailes d'un corbeau. Elles ont l'air d'être douces et soyeuses. Yûki retient le geste de les effleurer du bout des doigts. Elle ne peut soutenir le regard du jeune homme très longtemps, et baisse ses yeux sur ses mains. Il y a quelque chose chez le jeune homme, quelque chose qui la fait se sentir dépassée, _écrasée_. C'est cela. Elle se sent écrasée par son aura. C'est la même chose qu'à la boutique.

Ce jour-là, il ne lui a même pas adressé la parole, s'est contenté d'un simple geste de la main. Son regard froid et absent a glissé sur elle, comme s'il voyait à travers elle, comme si elle n'existait pas en fait, avant de se détourner vers l'extérieur. Et pourtant, même comme cela, elle s'est sentie oppressée. Cette sensation de feu et de glace qu'il dégage, elle peut la retrouver dans son regard sans fond. Enfer et Paradis. Nishikado est beau, _trop _beau. Devant lui, elle se sent faible et désarmée. Malgré elle, son cœur s'emballe et le rouge lui monte aux joues. Elle n'a jamais su comment se conduire avec les hommes, comment séduire. Et l'homme qu'elle a en face d'elle est la matérialisation du rêve de toute femme. Et pourtant… Il y a une voix en elle qui lui crie de se méfier, de se protéger. Cet homme est dangereux.

- Je suis vraiment très heureux d'être en tête-à-tête avec toi. Cela fait un certain temps déjà que je pense à t'inviter et dès que j'en ai eu l'occasion, je suis venu à toi.

Nishikado termine sa phrase sur un sourire éblouissant. Yûki sent la rougeur à ses joues s'accentuer et même s'étendre sur la surface entière de son visage. Non ! Il va finir par la prendre pour une idiote, une gamine inexpérimentée. Ce qu'elle est, en vérité. Il doit bien s'en être aperçu. Peut-être dans ce cas-là, se complaît-il à se moquer d'elle ? Mais non. Pourquoi ferait-il une chose pareille ?

- Yûki ! Tu as l'air troublée. Y-a-t-il quelque chose qui t'ennuie ? Tu me sembles bien soucieuse.

- Non… Non, tout va bien. Je pensais juste à…

- Qui donc ? Moi j'espère ! Ne me dis pas le contraire, Yûki, je serai vexé.

- Non, non. Pas du tout.

- Donc, tu pensais à moi.

- Oui.

Comme s'il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle réponde si vite, et par l'affirmative, Nishikado se raidit imperceptiblement. Comme si… Comme s'il regrettait sa réponse.

- Enfin, je veux dire que je suis heureuse moi aussi d'être ici. Le thé est… très bon. Yûki sourit gauchement avant de rediriger son attention se rediriger sur sa tasse. Elle ne voit pas le regard de Nishikado vaguement condescendant, ni le regard furieux et jaloux que lui lance la jeune serveuse qui les a installés à leur arrivée.

Curieusement, Yûki en vient à penser à Nakatuska, à ce jour où Nishikado a fait irruption dans sa vie et s'est placé au-devant d'elle pour la protéger, comme un prince en armure défend sa princesse du monstrueux dragon. Oui, il était étincelant ce jour-là, il a brillé comme un soleil, s'est dressé de toute sa hauteur et a touché son cœur par la même occasion. Un rêve, il était vraiment un rêve devenu réalité. Mais aujourd'hui qu'elle se trouve face à lui, elle ne ressent pas la même chose. Il lui semble… plus proche et plus lointain à la fois. Comme si elle n'avait qu'un mirage sous les yeux. Une illusion, une _imposture_.

Lorsque son regard hypnotique se pose sur elle, elle ressent de l'inquiétude. Comme si elle se trouvait face au plus grand des dangers. Malaise… Un silence inconfortable demeure entre eux, jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie d'un téléphone portable ne le brise. Nishikado extirpe son téléphone de sa veste et s'excuse auprès d'elle avant de répondre. Sa voix prend de nouvelles inflexions, douces et caressantes. De toute évidence, il s'agit d'une femme. Les propos de Nishikado demeurent légers, relativement neutres, mais Yûki se sent gênée d'assister à la conversation, comme si elle assistait à quelque chose d'intime. Elle jette un coup d'œil à sa montre-bracelet. Déjà dix-neuf heures… Elle ferait mieux de rentrer chez elle. Sagement, elle attend que Sôjirô mette un terme à la communication avant de lui signifier son désir de rentrer chez elle.

- Déjà ? Je suis désolé de ce coup de téléphone, j'espère que ce n'est pas cela qui te fait fuir.

- Non, non. C'est juste, que je dois dîner avec mes parents ce soir.

- Ah ! S'il s'agit de tes parents, je ne peux que m'incliner. Dans ce cas, laisse-moi t'inviter une prochaine fois.

Yûki se relève prestement et enfile sa veste, la gorge serrée. A-t-elle bien entendu Nishikado évoquer une seconde entrevue ? C'est à n'y rien comprendre. Pourquoi aussi soudainement alors que jusque-là, il ne semblait pas faire grand cas d'elle ? Mais… le regard du jeune homme lui fait comprendre qu'elle n'a pas le choix. Alors, elle accepte. Nishikado se lève à son tour, et après avoir réglé leurs boissons, la précède vers la sortie afin de lui tenir la porte. Il fait encore bon dehors, et Yûki inspire profondément et rabat son foulard sur son épaule, quand soudain le visage de Nishikado se rapproche du sien. Il se penche doucement au-dessus d'elle, son grand corps la couvrant tout entière, et dans un réflexe, elle se détourne, ne permettant aux lèvres du jeune homme de n'effleurer que sa joue. Ses yeux s'agrandissent d'effroi, d'incompréhension. Elle ne comprend pas. Nishikado a-t-il à l'instant tenté de l'embrasser ? Elle ? Matsuoka Yûki ? Mais c'est impossible ! Inconcevable ! Le jeune homme reste devant elle, ses yeux noirs, insondables ses deux mains se refermant sur ses frêles épaules.

- Cette fois-ci, je te laisse rentrer chez toi. La prochaine fois que nous nous voyions, accorde-moi ta soirée, pour le dîner au moins. Rentre bien, charmante Yûki…

Yûki s'éclipse alors, le cœur battant, avec la chair de poule. Nishikado lui fait peur. Ses yeux, son souffle chaud, sa voix rauque et métallique, sa manière tendue et impersonnelle à la fois de prononcer son nom. . Les recommandations de Tsukushi dansent dans son esprit. Nishikado est dangereux, indéniablement.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15**

… **Les jeux sont faits !**

Le nez plongé dans des manuels d'algèbre avancé, Hiro sursaute lorsqu'une main douce se pose sur son épaule. Il redresse la tête et rencontre le visage souriant de Wakaba, la bibliothécaire.

- Il est l'heure, Kobayashi. La bibliothèque va fermer.

Hiro sourit à la femme d'âge mûr, avant de rassembler ses affaires et de jeter sa sacoche sur son épaule. Il quitte les lieux sans oublier de remercier Wakaba et de lui lancer un « _à bientôt_ ». Les mains dans les poches de sa veste, Hiro marche d'un pas lent, peu pressé d'arriver chez lui. Trop de pensées l'agitent en ce moment. Depuis samedi, depuis cette seconde très précise où Matsuoka a ouvert la porte et s'est présentée à lui –enfin, à la classe- dans une robe tout simplement faite pour elle. Depuis qu'il l'a vue dans cette tenue, il n'arrive pas à chasser son image de sa tête il ne comprend pas. Pas du tout. Et cela l'ennuie prodigieusement.

Car en plus d'avoir continuellement son visage devant les yeux, il peut sentir son cœur battre et ses pommettes se colorer. Ce n'est tout simplement pas _rationnel_. Ce n'est pas à elle qu'il devrait songer, mais à Mochiyama. Oui. Samedi, lui et Mochiyama ont passé la journée ensemble, et la nuit aussi. Pour ce faire, la jeune fille a menti à ses parents et prétendu passer la soirée chez sa meilleure amie cette dernière ayant bien sûr accepter de la couvrir. Après un dîner rapidement expédié, il s'est trouvé à marcher main dans la main avec elle, à travers le quartier des love-hotels. Il n'a pas fait le difficile et l'a précédée à l'entrée d'un bâtiment sur lequel il était inscrit en grosses lettre roses cerclées de blanc, « au nid d'amour ».

Et effectivement, lui et Mochiyama se sont appliqués, la nuit durant, à se montrer leur _amour_. Et bon sang ce fut bon ! La jeune fille a été au-delà de ses expectatives, le comblant de toutes les manières possibles. Les initiatives ne sont pas venues que de son seul côté, loin de là. Attentive à lui, Mochiyama s'est pliée à ses désirs, à ses caprices. Il a adoré ! Et pour la remercier, il n'a pas été en reste. Ayant déjà pu constater la sensibilité de la peau tendre et fine de ses seins, il s'est plu à les caresser et les embrasser doucement, appréciant le contact moelleux et le goût légèrement sucrée de la sueur qui se formait dans le creux de sa poitrine. Il l'a fait gémir et crier, elle l'a fait gronder avant de jouir. Oui. Cette nuit fut absolument parfaite.

Dans ce cas, pourquoi est-ce l'image de Matsuoka qui l'obsède ? Cela le rend furieux, surtout lorsqu'il se figure ce qu'elle portait aujourd'hui, la banalité de ses jeans et de sa blouse pourpre. Rien de comparable avec la robe qu'elle portait samedi. Après cela, il devrait à nouveau la voir comme la fille plate et terne qu'elle est, et se vanter auprès de ses amis de la réussite de l'opération Mochiyama. Non. Au lieu de cela, il se repasse en détail, et en boucle, l'entrée de Matsuoka dans la classe, sa robe qui caressait ses jambes, ses chaussons de danseuse. Elle était… incroyable. Et il furieux de ressentir cela pour Matsuoka. Il est furieux contre elle, furieux contre lui-même. Tss ! Rien de tout cela n'a de sens. Agacé, Hiro s'allonge sur son lit et croise les bras sous sa nuque. Bon ! Peut-être réagit-il de manière excessive parce que la jeune fille s'est montrée sous un jour nouveau, inattendu et même utopique ? Parce que la conduite de Matsuoka ces derniers temps n'est pas logique et en contradiction avec ce à quoi on peut s'attendre de sa part ? Oui, ce doit être cela. Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, tout rentrera dans l'ordre. Il le faut.

- Eh ! Attends un peu, Hiro. Tu ne nous as rien dit hier. Qu'attends-tu ? Que l'on te supplie à genoux ?

- Je suis d'accord avec Yoshida sur ce coup-là. Hier déjà, tu n'as pas pipé mot de la journée et après les cours tu t'es enfui comme un voleur, on ne sait où. Cherches-tu un nouveau moyen de mettre notre patience à l'épreuve ? Je ne te pensais pas aussi sadique ! Pense un peu à nous !

Hiro lève les yeux au ciel. Aujourd'hui, la moitié la plus virulente de sa petite bande ne le lâche pas et insiste plus que lourdement pour enfin obtenir l'exclusivité tant attendue, à savoir le récit de sa soirée avec Mochiyama Seri. Et aujourd'hui encore, comme la veille, il n'a ni l'envie ni l'intention d'aborder le sujet.

- Ah ! Regardez, elle est là ! Mochiyama…

- Ouh ! Sexy…

Le jeune homme soupire. Il a l'habitude d'entendre ses amis siffler et s'extasier sur le passage des jolies filles mais là, il ne le supporte pas. Il ne sait pas trop pour quelle raison au juste. Le comportement de ses amis ne diffère en rien de l'ordinaire en règle générale il les encourage même en ce sens. Mais cette fois-ci… Il y a quelque chose qui l'empêche de jouer le jeu. Est-ce parce qu'il s'agit de Mochiyama précisément ? Est-ce qu'il a été si satisfait d'elle qu'il ne souhaite rien partager de son expérience avec elle ? Cela ne rime à rien ! Jusqu'à présent, toutes les filles qu'il a séduites se sont toujours bien comportées avec lui. Et cela ne l'a jamais empêché de se vanter systématiquement de ses exploits amoureux.

Hiro fronce les sourcils et lance un regard discret vers la jeune fille accompagnée de deux amies. C'est vrai, Mochiyama est sexy, très sexy. Mais il n'a pas envie de se l'entendre dire. Pas aujourd'hui en tout cas.

- Taisez-vous maintenant ! Je parlerai de Mochiyama lorsque je le souhaiterai. N'avez-vous pas d'autre centre d'intérêt dans la vie, que la mienne ? Si c'est le cas, il va falloir agir là-dessus. J'en ai assez de vous voir vivre par procuration, c'est _pénible_. Je ne sais pas moi, trouvez-vous des petites amies pour changer, plutôt que de vous contenter de saliver sur la moindre paire de fesses qui vous passe sous les yeux. Vous en devenez pathétiques !

Son coup d'éclat, brusque, laisse tout le monde pantois. Aoki a la bouche grande ouverte, ce qui lui donne, il est vrai, un air un peu stupide. Satô a le regard fixé sur lui, abasourdi. Ils ne comprennent pas ce qui vient de se passer, lui non plus d'ailleurs il en est le premier surpris. Hiro se passe nerveusement la main dans les cheveux avant de se détourner des garçons, et de marcher à grandes enjambées vers le grand bâtiment.

- Mais… Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? Aoki, tu sais si Hiro a eu des ennuis ces derniers jours ? Il est drôlement tendu et irritable.

- Hum ! C'est la première fois que je le vois dans un tel état. Cela dit, cela fait déjà quelques jours qu'il ne nous adresse quasiment plus la parole.

- C'est vrai. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui se passe, mais j'espère que ce n'est que passager. Il est encore plus acide que d'habitude mais surtout, je n'aime pas le voir comme ça. J'ai comme l'impression… qu'il souffre…

De sa place, il l'observe. Il étudie minutieusement le moindre de ses gestes, la moindre expression que peut revêtir son visage. Il ne s'était pas encore prêté à l'exercice, mais en dépit de la trivialité de ses actions qui ne sont différentes en rien de celles de leurs camarades de classe – ouvrir un livre, prendre des notes, écouter religieusement l'enseignant -, elle l'intrigue. Son profil, est tour à tour appliqué et rêveur. C'est son visage rêveur, qui le plus le fascine.

Il se demande ce qu'elle peut bien dissimuler derrière son profil d'élève assidue. Oui, tout le monde porte un masque en société, tout le monde fait semblant. Il le sait, il l'a appris dans la douleur. Personne n'est ce qu'il paraît, tout n'est que faux-semblant. La leçon a été très claire, il a appris lui aussi à se cacher derrière une belle façade et s'est choisi un rôle de composition taillé pour lui, sur-mesure. Matsuoka est comme eux tous, elle ne peut pas faire exception. C'est juste, qu'elle n'a pas encore commis d'impair, mais cela ne saurait tarder. Il veut la découvrir, la percer à jour, dévoiler les travers qu'elle prend grand soin à dissimuler.

Au fil des heures, il continue de chercher la faille en elle, ce qui lui prouvera enfin qu'il a raison. Il scrute le visage de Matsuoka sous tous les angles, sans trêve, afin que sa vérité de fausseté et de laideur se révèle, qu'enfin elle cesse de le hanter ! Il lui suffit de fermer les yeux, de juste fermer les yeux, pour que les contours de son corps se dessinent, pour que ses jambes se meuvent de manière légère. Pour que les lobes de ses oreilles brillent, pour que la peau de ses épaules luise. Insupportable ! Comment peut-elle lui faire cet effet quand elle n'est pas son genre de fille ? Comment peut-elle lui faire oublier Mochiyama et les autres filles quand son corps ne peut même pas rivaliser avec le leur ? Comment a-t-elle pu devenir sa priorité, sa seule pensée ? Il se penche un bref instant sur sa leçon avant de se tourner vers elle à nouveau, vers son profil immuablement innocent.

Elle l'excède, Matsuoka l'excède infiniment avec ses airs de vestale. Il aimerait… Il aimerait défaire cette innocence dans laquelle elle semble s'être taillé ses vêtements, découvrir de nouvelles expressions sur son visage. A quoi ressemble-t-elle dans une étreinte ? Comment embrasse-t-elle ? Comment ment-elle ? Comment trahit-elle ? Une colère sourde s'éveille en lui. Sous ses yeux, ce n'est plus Matsuoka, mais _elle_. Elle. Cette catin, cette traînée ! Cette… Colère et douleur se mêlent en lui comme à chaque fois que ses souvenirs refont surface. Toutes les femmes sont des tricheuses, elles ne méritent aucune confiance, aucune pitié. Aucun sentiment. Aucun amour. Jamais. Matsuoka est comme toutes les autres, comme _elle_. Elle peut berner le reste de la classe, mais pas lui. Il n'est pas pressé, il a tout son temps. Il finira par découvrir ce qu'elle cache à tout le monde et ce qu'elle est vraiment. Comme cela, une fois encore, il se protègera des tours et des illusions. Sous leurs sourires angéliques, les femmes sont toutes pareilles, méprisables. Et aucune ne fait exception à cette règle.

Oui… Il lui faudrait un coup de pouce. Il faudrait que quelque chose ou quelqu'un lui permette de se rapprocher d'elle. Ainsi, il pourra la démasquer. Comment s'y prendre ? Jusque-là, il ne lui a pas montré plus d'intérêt qu'aux autres filles de la classe, bien qu'il se soit toujours appliqué à se montrer courtois et souriant. Cela ne sera pas évident. Cela dit, ce ne devrait pas être plus difficile que d'approcher Mochiyama ou les autres filles du lycée. Il y a un autre souci cependant, ses amis. Il leur a répété encore et encore, que Matsuoka ne l'intéressait pas. Comment justifier son soudain changement d'humeur à son égard ? Comment s'approcher d'elle sans éveiller leur curiosité ? Cela sera délicat, certes mais pas infaisable. Rien ne lui est impossible après tout. _Rien_.

- Vous l'avez vu ?

- Et comment donc ! Impossible de le manquer, à moins d'être non voyant. Ses vêtements, et ses chaussures ! Merde ! Ce type pue l'argent à cent kilomètres à la ronde.

- En tout cas, c'est la première fois que je vois ce type dans les parages. A le regarder, on sent bien qu'il n'a rien à faire ici.

- Non seulement il est riche, mais en plus il se permet d'être beau gosse. Je _hais_ les mecs dans son genre.

- Tu m'étonnes !

Ces quelques commentaires lancés par des garçons à la sortie du lycée attirent l'attention de Hiro, il se rapproche de leurs auteurs afin d'avoir un aperçu du _type_ en question. En appui contre l'un des piliers qui encadrent les grilles du lycée, il fait sensation. Grand, bien bâti, la peau pâle et lisse, les cheveux noirs, il porte avec décontraction, un costume de ville noir, une montre au large bracelet argenté, et tient contre son oreille, un téléphone portable même pas encore commercialisé ! La formule « il pue l'argent » est clairement justifiée. Et comme les autres, c'est la première fois qu'il le voit. Clairement, il n'est pas là par hasard, il doit attendre une fille fréquentant leur lycée.

Hiro se demande qu'elle est celle qui a « décroché la timbale ». Une sensation désagréable vient aussitôt lui serrer l'estomac. Non ! Il ne peut tout de même pas être venu pour Matsuoka. Pas encore ! Son rythme cardiaque s'accélère. Justement, la voici qui sort du lycée, accompagnée de Suzuki. Derrière elles, il voit Kondo, Shimizu et Fukuda. Ikeda les rejoint en courant, le sourire aux lèvres, comme si l'on venait de lui raconter une histoire drôle. Tout d'abord, Matsuoka et Suzuki avancent tranquillement, sans avoir aperçu le type. Hiro les fixe du regard, souhaitant ardemment que Matsuoka ne soit pas celle qu'_il_ attend. Son fol espoir est anéanti quand justement il l'interpelle. Matsuoka s'arrête de marcher et se retourne. Elle a l'air surpris, comme si elle venait de voir un fantôme. Le type lui sourit et se redresse avant de s'éloigner du pilier pour la rejoindre.

- Nishikado ?

- Bonjour, Yûki.

A nouveau, Matsuoka semble déroutée, ses sourcils se froncent. Comme si Nishikado n'aurait pas du se trouver là. Puis elle lui fait face.

- Bonjour Nishikado. Attendez-vous une personne de ce lycée que vous connaissez ? Je peux peut-être vous aider.

- A vrai dire, oui, tu peux m'aider. Très certainement même. Je suis à la recherche d'une jeune fille charmante qui répond au nom, non moins charmant, de Matsuoka Yûki. La connaîtrais-tu, par le plus grand des hasards ?

Mais quelle flagornerie ! Hiro en est écœuré. Quelle femme peut apprécier ce genre de flatterie grotesque ? Comme pour le contredire, Matsuoka se met à rougir et Suzuki semble tourner de l'œil. Idiotes !

- Euh ! Et que puis-je faire pour vous, Nishikado ?

- Eh bien ! Beaucoup de choses. Tout d'abord, tu pourrais me faire l'immense plaisir d'accepter une invitation à boire un verre. Et éventuellement par la suite, un dîner toujours en mon humble compagnie !

Le type sourit et les deux filles se pâment Suzuki se met même à saigner du nez. Deux fois idiotes ! Le type fait le beau, joue les poseurs, et passe une main dans sa chevelure parfaitement noire.

- Alors ? Qu'en dis-tu Yûki ?

Hiro retient son souffle. Curieusement, il espère de tout son cœur que Matsuoka décline l'offre. Elle a l'air d'hésiter, mais Suzuki l'encourage de manière véhémente, ridicule avec son mouchoir plaqué contre son nez. Elle finit donc par accepter.

- Parfait ! Et si nous y allions, maintenant ?

- Oui. A demain, lance Matsuoka à Suzuki.

- Au plaisir, ajoute le type en souriant largement et en faisant un clin d'œil.

Les yeux de Suzuki roulent dans leur orbite, avant que son corps ne se raidisse et bascule en arrière. Vraiment digne d'un manga ! Ses amies viennent à son secours avant qu'elle n'atteigne le sol.

- Mariko ! Eh ! Mariko ! Réveille-toi!

Matsuoka a le geste de se diriger vers Suzuki mais le type l'en empêche en passant le bras autour de ses épaules et en l'entraînant loin de la scène et il lui semble même l'entendre éclater d'un rire diabolique. Hiro décide qu'il déteste ce Nishikado. Ce type est prétentieux, suffisant, avec un air supérieur détestable. Il le regarde s'éloigner avec Suzuki, les poings serrés, les sourcils froncés.

- Il est fort cet enfoiré. Vraiment très fort…

- Hiro ! Tu as vu tout ce qui s'est passé ?

- Oui. Et il y a deux ou trois questions qui me traversent l'esprit.

Kondo, Ikeda, Shimizu et Fukuda sont autour de lui, debout près des grilles du lycée. Il y a un quart d'heure à peu près, Matsuoka se faisait enlever par un type dont ni le nom ni le visage lui reviennent.

- J'aimerai comprendre. Il y a un mois encore, Matsuoka était une fille quelconque. Et brusquement, coup sur coup, deux mecs viennent la chercher au lycée. L'un serait un ami, et l'autre plus que cela puisqu'il flirte avec elle. Jusqu'à présent, je ne l'avais pas pensée digne de figurer sur ma petite liste rose. Il semblerait que cela soit une erreur. Il faut croire que Matsuoka doit avoir des talents bien cachés pour attirer autant de monde. Je viens donc de prendre une décision.

Les quatre garçons autour de Hiro blêmissent. Il semblerait que l'opération « Protéger Matsuoka des griffes de Hiro » ait échoué avant même d'avoir débuté et que leur plus grande crainte ne soit sur le point de prendre forme.

-La campagne Mochiyama a bien entendu été un succès, je suis donc libre maintenant de m'intéresser à la candidate suivante.

Le sourire étrange qui s'étire sur les lèvres de leur ami est tout sauf rassurant. Il ne va tout de même pas…

- Bon, c'est décidé, je désigne officiellement Matsuoka Yûki comme étant mon nouveau défi.

Kondo et les garçons fléchissent, la même pensée leur traverse l'esprit simultanément. Oh non !


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16**

**Journée entre filles**

- Que penses-tu de cet ensemble ?

- Hum ! J'ai des doutes. Je ne suis pas sûre que le gris soit la couleur qui t'aille le mieux.

Shigeru repasse le cintre devant son corps et s'examine une nouvelle fois devant le large miroir. La jeune fille grimace. Yûki n'a pas tort. Cet ensemble ne lui va pas, et pire lui ternit le teint. _Next_ !

- Tu as raison. Et toi ? As-tu trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant ?

- Honnêtement… Je ne pense pas que je puisse trouver ici quelque chose qui m'aille.

- Vraiment ? Pourtant il s'agit-là de la nouvelle collection Channer.

- Justement. Les prix sont tout simplement hors de portée de ma bourse. Et puis, même s'il n'était pas question d'argent, ces tenues sont très belles mais… trop raffinées, trop élégantes. Je ne me vois pas du tout porter ce genre de vêtements. Ce n'est pas mon style. J'aurais l'air d'une petite fille qui se déguise !

Shigeru fait la moue au commentaire de Yûki.

- Pas ton style ? C'est juste, que tu n'y es pas habituée, tout simplement. Si tu n'avais pas le choix, je veux dire par-là que si tu étais née dans l'une des familles du F4, la question ne se serait même pas posé.

- Peut-être. Yûki penche la tête sur le côté tandis que l'une de ses conversations avec Akira lui revient en mémoire, une conversation pendant laquelle il avait évoqué les soirées mondaines auxquelles il est tenu d'accompagner son père, ces manifestations où les gens portent de beaux costumes, boivent du champagne dans des verres en cristal et où l'on fait semblant de s'amuser. C'est vrai. Si elle était née dans l'une de ses grandes familles, la nouvelle collection Channer ferait partie de son quotidien et ne l'effraierait pas. Enfin, effrayer n'est pas le mot.

Elle ne s'est jamais demandé ce que cela ferait d'être riche, elle n'a jamais éprouvé de haine ou d'envie pour les gens plus fortunés qu'elle. Elle est Matsuoka Yûki, Japonaise banale, et cela lui convient. Et elle imagine qu'il en va de même pour Shigeru et le F4. Ils sont différents d'elle, n'évoluent pas dans le même univers, mais pour autant ils ne se sont jamais montrés méprisants envers elle et ne lui ont jamais laissé entendre qu'ils n'avaient rien à faire ensemble. Ce monde de luxe est le leur, ils sont ce qu'ils sont tout comme elle, et ils n'ont à s'excuser de rien.

- Peux-être as-tu raison Shigeru. Mais… Je pense toujours être trop jeune pour porter de tels tailleurs. Je n'aurais vraiment pas l'air naturel.

- Moui. Bon. Tu n'as pas complètement tort. Je dois reconnaître que je vois davantage ma mère dans un accoutrement pareil. Bah ! Ce n'est pas grave. Passons à la boutique suivante dans ce cas ! De toute façon, nous continuerons à arpenter le quartier tant que nous n'aurons pas toutes les deux trouver notre bonheur !

Le sourire aux lèvres, Yûki suit Shigeru hors de l'espace Channer, pour une quatrième enseigne haute couture. Dans celui-ci non plus, Yûki ne trouve chaussure à son pied, Shigeru en revanche a un coup de cœur pour une robe bustier bleu lagon et un boléro noir seyant.

Enthousiaste, Yûki applaudit le choix et l'encourage même à prendre également une paire d'escarpins aux très hauts talons, de la même couleur que la robe. Pour sûr, avoir de l'argent peut être appréciable dans ce genre de sorties ! Pragmatique, Yûki décide d'inviter Shigeru à rallier Shibuya. Les prix pratiqués par les boutiques lui paraîtront toujours plus abordables…

- Shibuya ? Je n'y ai jamais mis les pieds.

- Vraiment ? Eh bien ! Il est temps que cela change. Tu verras, le quartier est toujours animé, vivant. Et il y a des boutiques partout !

- Ah ! Ça m'a l'air excitant. Je veux bien y aller avec toi. Viens ! Nous retournons à la voiture.

Enthousiaste, Shigeru rejoint rapidement le véhicule dans lequel elle fait ranger ses nombreux achats. Direction Shibuya ! Dans le rétroviseur, l'œil du chauffeur reste impassible, l'homme se contente de faire tourner le moteur et de lentement s'engager dans la circulation fluide. En peu de temps, les deux jeunes filles se retrouvent dans le quartier de Shibuya, où l'affluence est telle que Shigeru en reste silencieuse. Un bref instant seulement !

- ça alors ! Quelle foule ! Je n'en reviens pas !

Devant elle, les deux hautes tours 109 élancent leur forme longiligne vers le ciel, de gigantesques panneaux publicitaires sur leurs flancs, faisant la promotion de la toute prochaine sortie du nouvel album d'une icône pop ou alors d'une marque de vêtement populaire. Derrière elle, une petite place située à la sortie de la gare de Shibuya où des groupes d'amis discutent, accroupis à même le sol ou debout près d'une drôle de statue. Un chien ?

- Yûki ? Je ne suis pas sûre, peut-être que ma vue me joue des tours, mais là, n'est-ce pas la statue d'un chien ?

- Ah ! Tu parles de Hachiko ?

- Hachiko ? Je ne connais pas ce nom. Est-ce une célébrité du type mascotte d'une grande chaîne commerciale ?

Yûki éclate de rire.

- Mais non ! Il s'agit de Hachiko, le chien fidèle. Ne me dis pas que tu n'as _jamais _entendu parler de lui !

Shigeru ouvre de grands yeux innocents.

- Non, je t'assure. C'est la première fois. Veux-tu bien me raconter son histoire ? Elle doit être vraiment extraordinaire, pour que ce chien ait une statue érigée en son nom ?

Yûki sourit avant de narrer à sa compagne, l'histoire de ce chien accompagnant tous les matins son maître jusqu'à la gare de Shibuya, et venant l'attendre au même endroit tous les soirs, à son retour du travail. Et ce même après la mort de son maître, jusqu'à son dernier souffle. A la fin du récit, les yeux de Shigeru s'emplissent de larmes d'émotion.

- Quelle vie ! Quel merveilleux ami ! Hachiko est vraiment un héros et il mérite pleinement sa statue, oui !

Enfin, Yûki entraîne Shigeru à la découverte de Shibuya, de ses boutiques de prêt-à-porter débordant d'accessoires en tout genre, de sa faune jeune ultra-lookée, aux cheveux décolorés et à la manucure extravagante. Shigeru découvre ce monde avec grand plaisir, elle boit du regard toutes ces nouveautés, guidée par la voix de Yûki. Après Shibuya, Yûki qui s'est prise au jeu décide de faire prendre le métro à son amie, s'amusant de ses réactions devant les distributeurs de billets ou les tourniquets, et de l'emmener à Harajuku, le long de Takeshita Street où des gothiques lolitas magnifiquement vêtues et maquillées font leurs achats, et où les boutiques étroites et profondes sont autant de cavernes d'Ali Baba. La journée passe en un éclair, et après avoir repris le métro, Yûki et Shigeru se retrouvent à Shibuya, largement illuminé. Les bras chargés de sacs, Shigeru soupire. C'est la première fois qu'elle a une journée shopping entre filles, entre amies et… c'est comme un rêve. Découvrir, partager, rire et s'amuser ensemble. Elle en pleurerait presque de joie.

- Shigeru, as-tu faim ?

- C'est amusant, mais j'étais justement en train de me dire que je meurs de faim ! Viens, je t'invite.

- Ah non ! C'est pour moi. Tu m'as offert ce superbe gilet, maintenant c'est à mon tour. Je connais un petit restaurant non loin d'ici qui sert des ramens au porc à se damner. Mais au fait ? Aimes-tu les ramens ? Sinon, on peut plutôt manger de l'okonomiyaki ou choisir un barbecue coréen.

Les mots dansent dans l'esprit de Shigeru. Ramen ? Okonomiyaki ? Même s'il lui est peut-être arrivé d'entendre ces mots, elle ne voit pas du tout de quoi il s'agit. Yûki s'en rend compte à l'expression de son visage, et elle éclate de rire et l'attrape tant bien que mal par le bras.

- Je suis bête ! Evidemment que tu ne dois pas connaître ces plats populaires. Il va falloir que je te fasse goûter à tout cela. Mais pour ce soir, je t'avoue que j'ai très envie de ramen au porc !

- Eh bien ! Qu'attends-tu pour nous y emmener ?

- Tu sais Yûki, grâce à toi, j'ai passé la plus belle journée de ma vie !

- Tu me flattes Shigeru ! Je n'ai pas fait grand chose.

- Pas grand chose ? Tu plaisantes ! Tu m'as supporté tout l'après-midi, tu m'as fait découvrir Shibuya et Harajuku, tu m'as raconté l'histoire de Hachiko et grâce à toi, j'ai pu manger des nouilles délicieuses. Et tu appelles tout ça « pas grand chose » ? J'ai passé une journée entre filles comme je n'en ai jamais passé, je te jure. Pour être honnête, aujourd'hui était ma première vraie sortie entre filles.

- Entre amies tu veux dire ?

Le visage doux et souriant de Yûki fait s'embuer les yeux de Shigeru. Elle ne peut qu'acquiescer par un bref signe de tête, dans le but de retenir les larmes qui menacent de couler.

- Amies !

Les deux jeunes filles tendent chacune leur auriculaire et les font se croiser.

- Shigeru, sais-tu ce que font des amies après avoir passé une bonne journée à faire les magasins ?

- Laisse-moi deviner… Elles essayent les vêtements qu'elles ont achetés ?

- Tout juste !

Et dans un élan presque frénétique, les deux jeunes filles se jettent sur les sacs sagement alignés à l'entrée de la chambre de Shigeru. Tout d'abord, Shigeru se glisse derrière le large paravent pour enfiler sa robe bustier, les talons hauts et le boléro noir. Elle ménage ses effets et se met à fredonner un petit air coquin avant de surgir de derrière le paravent. Yûki applaudit à tout rompre, émerveillée.

- Shigeru, tu es magnifique ! Ces vêtements sont vraiment faits pour toi !

- Merci, merci ! C'est vrai que je ne suis pas mal, non, je veux dire _magnifique_ ! A ton tour maintenant.

Les mains pleines de vêtements, Yûki se cache derrière le paravent et ne se présente à Shigeru qu'une fois entièrement vêtue.

- Ah ! J'aime beaucoup cet ensemble il te ressemble. Très simple, ingénu mais sexy en diable !

- Tu trouves ?

- Oh que oui ! Tu as de très jolies jambes, tu devrais les montrer plus souvent. Je suis sûre que les garçons autour de toi apprécieront.

Yûki rougit du compliment et ses yeux se baissent sur sa mini-jupe en denim brut, et ses pieds chaussés de petites sneakers de couleur rose, et basses. Son buste lui, est moulé dans un tee-shirt bleu pâle à col rond et aux courtes manches blanches, et par-dessus une veste à capuche rose. La tenue quoique simple flatte sa silhouette et met effectivement en valeur la ligne de ses jambes.

- Yûki ! Essaye la robe maintenant.

La jeune fille retourne au paravent, retire ses vêtements et se glisse dans une robe bain de soleil à fond blanc et imprimé d'une multitude de fleurs roses, jaunes et pourpres, dos-nu, les bretelles se nouant autour de son cou. A ses pieds cette fois-ci, des spartiates blanches.

- Oh ! Superbe ! A croquer ! Je ne regrette pas un instant de t'avoir forcer la main pour cet achat. Ç'aurait été un crime que de te laisser sortir de la boutique sans cette robe. Tu avais raison, Shibuya est un quartier très intéressant ! Attends ! Si je me souviens bien, il y a aussi ce gilet à manches longues que tu as acheté. Tu devrais le porter avec cette robe.

Après avoir fouillé dans les sacs, Shigeru sort le dit gilet et le tend à Yûki.

- Il n'y a pas à dire. Yûki, tu es trop mignonne !

Et voici Shigeru qui se jette spontanément sur Yûki pour une étreinte toute amicale. Yûki se sent rosir de plaisir. Elle non plus n'a pas eu de journée shopping depuis bien longtemps, et même si ses achats vont grever son budget, elle ne le regrette pas.

- Bon, maintenant que nous nous sommes faites belles, quelle est la suite du programme ?

Yûki prend un air rêveur avant de s'installer sur l'immense canapé en cuir aux côtés de Shigeru.

- Nous pourrions parler… d'amour ? Des garçons ?

Les yeux de Shigeru se mettent à briller curieusement et elle retire ses escarpins avant de replier ses jambes sous elle.

- Amour et garçons ! Ah ! Voilà le drame, le point noir dans ma vie presque parfaite.

- Comment cela ?

- Eh bien ! Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, je ne suis tombée amoureuse qu'une seule fois, et cela a été un vrai fiasco.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

Celui dont j'étais amoureuse… en aimait une autre. Il n'y avait rien à faire. Pourtant, j'ai tout tenté, je n'ai pas voulu me laisser abattre ! Je me suis jetée à sa tête et j'ai été jusqu'à lui offrir mon corps, tu te rends compte ? Mais même cela, ce n'était pas assez. Il aurait pu pourtant, profiter de moi, puis se débarrasser de moi. Mais non. Il m'a juste répété qu'il l'aimait, _elle_. Et son comportement m'a paru si intègre, si digne d'un prince, que je suis tombée encore plus amoureuse de lui.

- Et… Comment cette histoire s'est-elle terminée ?

- Il s'avère que je connaissais _l'autre_, celle dont il était amoureux. Et le pire, c'est que je l'aimais elle aussi. Elle était ma première amie. Alors, je n'avais plus qu'à m'effacer et les aider à se rapprocher tous les deux. Mon cœur était brisé, mais j'ai découvert que l'amitié est une force aussi puissante que l'amour. Je les rencontre encore tous les deux, assez régulièrement. Au début, j'avais mal mais peu à peu je me suis résignée.

- Shigeru…

- Mais tu sais le plus étonnant ? C'est que tu les connais, toi aussi. Et oui, il s'agit de Dômiôji et de Tsukushi. Mon premier amour est Dômiôji et ma première amie, Tsukushi. Cela dit, j'aurai pu tomber plus mal.

- Et aujourd'hui ? Es-tu toujours… amoureuse de Dômiôji ?

Shigeru semble réfléchir intensément avant de regarder Yûki dans les yeux, avec une expression douloureuse.

- Je ne peux pas dire que c'est terminé, que je ne ressens plus rien pour Dômiôji. Cesse-t-on un jour d'aimer un premier amour ? Je ne suis pas sûre. Au moins, j'ai accepté de ne pas être celle qu'il aime, la femme de sa vie. J'ai accepté de prendre sur moi et de bénir les sentiments de Dômiôji et Tsukushi. J'ai accepté d'être leur amie à tous les deux. Cela n'est pas tous les jours facile mais… Aujourd'hui, pour répondre à ta question, je suis prête pour un nouvel amour. Je suis prête à accueillir dans ma vie celui pour qui je serai _tout_.

- Je t'admire Shigeru. J'admire ta force, ta générosité. J'aimerai pouvoir te ressembler un petit peu.

- Oh ! Tu exagères ! Je ne suis ni si forte, ni si généreuse. J'essaye juste d'avancer. De trouver ma place.

Yûki a le cœur qui bat. Shigeru est si admirable ! Oui, elle est vraiment une personne formidable.

- Et en parlant d'avancer, as-tu rencontré un garçon qui serait… tout pour toi ?

- Hélas ! Trois fois hélas ! Je n'en ai pas encore eu le plaisir.

- Et comment l'imagines-tu, ce garçon ?

- Ah ! Je l'imagine grand et beau, avec des cheveux soyeux, de longs cils, le regard rêveur… Il serait d'un tempérament calme afin de contrebalancer le mien et il aurait un sourire innocent à tomber par terre. Pour finir… Je le vois avec de belles mains d'artiste.

Yûki rit doucement.

- C'est drôle, tu donnes l'impression de l'avoir déjà rencontré cet homme !

- Ah ?

- Oui, c'est comme si tu me le décrivais après un rendez-vous avec lui.

- Si j'avais rencontré un tel homme, je l'aurais de suite attrapé au lasso !

Et alors que Shigeru plaisante de la sorte, le visage de Rui lui vient à l'esprit. Grand et beau, de longs cils et le regard rêveur, calme… C'est lui. Elle a décrit Rui Hanazawa à Yûki ! Lentement mais sûrement, le visage de Shigeru devient complètement rouge.

- Shigeru ? Tout va bien ?

- Oui ! Je vais très bien, merci ! Ah ! Ah ! Et toi, comment l'imagines-tu? D'ailleurs, tu l'as peut-être déjà rencontré, l'homme de tes rêves ?

A son tour, Yûki rougit.

- Eh bien ! Je l'imagine… Grand, avec un sourire chaleureux, des yeux pétillants d'humour et d'intelligence, des mains fortes, douces et chaudes…

Yûki ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. L'homme idéal… Tout aussi brusquement, un visage se forme dans son cœur, un visage qu'elle reconnaît parfaitement, encadré de mèches claires. Un visage extrêmement séduisant et attirant. Mimasaka ! Tout comme Shigeru avant elle, Yûki rougit de manière incontrôlable.

- Enfin, je n'en suis encore qu'au stade de l'imagination, rien de plus.

- Ah oui ? Et que penses-tu d'Akira et de Sôjirô ? Je veux dire, du F4 ?

- Le F4 ? Eh bien ! Ils sont tous très beaux bien sûr, et chacun d'entre eux a un charme qui lui est propre. Après Mimasaka, c'est le visage troublant de Nishikado qui danse devant ses yeux.

- Autrement, dans ton lycée, y-a-t-il de beaux garçons ?

- Aucun qui ne puisse tenir la comparaison avec le F4 bien sûr, mais dans ma classe il y a Kobayashi Hiro. Il est mignon, intelligent, bien élevé et gentil en plus.

- L'homme parfait en somme ?

- En tous cas, il s'en approche. Mais… je ne suis pas son genre de fille, je suis trop quelconque.

- Ne dis pas ça, Yûki ! Tu es tout sauf quelconque. Et je suis persuadée que très bientôt, un homme de ton entourage va se déclarer.

Deux heures plus tard, allongée dans un lit aux draps soyeux, Shigeru garde les yeux fixés au plafond. L'homme de ses rêves ? Hanazawa Rui ? Non ! Impossible. Elle a pensé à lui parce que… parce que… Ah ! Et puis zut ! Elle doit dormir maintenant si elle veut avoir bonne mine demain…

De son côté, Yûki ne dort pas non plus. Elle repense à la journée, aux fous rires qu'elle et Shigeru ont partagés. Elle repense à leur échange au sujet de l'homme idéal. A sa vision de l'homme idéal. Les visages de Mimasaka, Nishikado, Hiro défilent dans son esprit. Elle ne sait pas et se sent presque comme l'héroïne de son roman. Finalement, le sommeil vient la prendre dans son étreinte et la trouve le sourire aux lèvres, lorsqu'elle murmure le nom d'un des membres du F4 qu'elle n'a pas revu depuis bien trop longtemps à son goût…


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17**

**Plus qu'un ami**

_Je te demanderai de te servir du contenu de cette boîte pour notre prochaine sortie, disons samedi si cela te va bien sûr._

_- Oui, cela me va._

Impatiente de découvrir le cadeau de Mimasaka, Yûki se hâte de grimper le petit escalier qui mène à sa chambre, ainsi qu'à celle de son aînée. Fébrile, la jeune fille dépose sans ménagement son sac sur sa chaise de bureau avant de s'abattre sur son lit, la boîte large entre ses mains. Le souffle court, elle s'exhorte à reprendre contrôle de ses émotions.

Elle revoit Mimasaka, son torse nu, ses cheveux attachés, son corps éclairé par endroits. Ah ! Encore ! Il suffit. Yûki secoue violemment la tête dans l'espoir de se calmer. Une fois parvenue à un état de sérénité toute relative, elle s'autorise enfin à soulever le couvercle. La jeune fille prend entre ses mains tremblantes, le tissu qui coule entre ses doigts dans un étonnant camaïeu de mauve et de parme. Ile s'agit d'une robe, une robe comme elle n'en a jamais vu. Quelle merveille ! Yûki imagine qu'elle doit être hors de prix.

Il y a également une paire de chaussures, des chaussons de danseuse avec le large ruban à nouer autour de la cheville. Enfin, il y a une petite boîte rectangulaire qui contient une paire de boucles d'oreilles à pinces ainsi qu'une dizaine de petits clips brillants destinés aux arrangements capillaires. Le cœur battant, Yûki retire ses propres vêtements. Elle passe sans aucune difficulté la robe par le haut puis glisse ses pieds dans les ballerines. La jeune fille se redresse puis tournoie sur elle-même, elle s'extasie devant la douceur incomparable du tissu contre sa peau.

Etonnement, la robe lui va comme un gant, comme si elle avait été faite d'après ses mesures et il en va de même pour les ballerines. Sur la pointe des pieds, Yûki se rend dans la chambre de sa sœur et observe son reflet dans la psyché installée dans un coin de la pièce. La jeune fille sourit, elle se trouve belle. Les couleurs douces rehaussent son teint, la longueur de la robe lui paraît celle qui lui convient le mieux. Les chaussons, quant à eux, accentuent la minceur de sa cheville et de ses mollets. Yûki rosit de plaisir. C'est dans cette tenue que Mimasaka souhaite la voir, samedi. Son estomac se contracte. Elle a hâte. Hâte d'être à samedi, hâte de le voir. Hâte qu'il la voit dans cette robe et la trouve belle.

Haletante, Yûki franchit au pas de course les derniers mètres qu'il reste avant la porte de sa salle de classe. Elle est en retard ! La veille, elle n'a pas réussi à s'endormir, elle était trop énervée à l'idée de sa proche visite à Mimasaka son cœur battait fort. Son réveil a sonné ce matin, comme d'habitude, mais elle ne l'a pas entendu. C'est la voix de sa sœur qui l'a tirée de sa torpeur et d'un bond elle s'est redressée, son regard hagard s'est posé sur son réveil pour constater l'évidence. Elle allait être en retard ! Avec un petit cri, elle s'est dépêtrée de ses draps avant de courir à la petite salle de bain où elle a pris une douche rapide avant de se ruer vers sa chambre, vers _la_ robe. Bien que pressée, elle n'a pu empêcher ses doigts de toucher doucement l'étoffe, d'une manière presque amoureuse.

Enfin, elle s'est habillée puis est retournée à la salle de bain afin de mettre les boucles d'oreille et s'est évertuée à se coiffer du mieux possible, positionnant les petits clips brillants de manière à ramener vers l'arrière, ses boucles courtes. Une fois satisfaite de son apparence, elle est retournée dans sa chambre pour y récupérer son sac, un petit gilet et ses chaussures puis a descendu l'escalier en courant et enfin, a quitté l'appartement en criant un « je suis en retard, à ce soir ! ». Le chemin jusqu'au lycée ne lui a jamais paru si long, mais elle a marché assez vite pour passer les grilles du lycée avant qu'on ne les ferme. Mais, à l'instant même où Yûki pense pouvoir souffler un peu, la sonnerie annonçant le début des cours retentit. La voici maintenant à bout de souffle devant la porte qu'elle ouvre dans un geste vif.

- Veuillez m'excuser de mon retard, Professeur !

- Ce n'est rien Matsuoka, j'étais très justement en train de faire l'appel. Vous êtes arrivée au bon moment. Vous pouvez gagner votre place.

- Merci, Professeur.

Après un bref hochement de tête, elle s'exécute et sourit à Mariko. Plus tard, Yûki a été bien en peine de raconter sa matinée de cours, car pour elle rien n'était plus important que ce qui devait se passer _après_ le lycée. Elle a juste attendu que la sonnerie retentisse, elle a attendu de _le_ revoir.

Comme la fois précédente, la Mircidis est garée en face du lycée, et Maru son chauffeur l'attend dans sa position habituelle, à hauteur de la porte arrière, les mains ramenées devant lui. Yûki lui sourit et le salue, il lui retourne son sourire avant de la laisser s'installer dans la voiture. Avant toute chose, la jeune fille demande à Maru s'il peut s'arrêter à la pâtisserie où elle travaille, elle souhaite y acheter une forêt noire pour Ami et Mami. Maru s'exécute, et très vite il lui ouvre la portière, juste devant la boutique où la Patronne assure seule le service.

A son entrée, la Patronne ouvre de grands yeux, mais discrète, ne pose aucune question. Elle dépose avec des gestes précis et habiles, la forêt noire dans un emballage approprié et offre à la jeune fille une réduction de prix. Yûki remercie, reconnaissante, et rougit fortement lorsqu'en lui tendant le paquet, la Patronne la complimente sur sa tenue et lui souhaite de passer un _agréable_ rendez-vous. Elle retourne vite à la Mircidis, et Maru se dirige d'ors et déjà vers la propriété Mimasaka.

Le trajet s'effectue dans le calme et Yûki en profite pour dompter ses vifs battements de cœur. Elle s'efforce d'inspirer profondément par le nez puis d'expirer par la bouche. Cela fonctionne, jusqu'à ce que la voiture s'arrête devant les grilles de la propriété et reparte tranquillement jusque devant la bâtisse. En descendant de voiture, la première chose que la jeune fille constate est l'absence de Mimasaka avec un pincement douloureux au cœur. Il n'est pas là… Aurait-il oublié leur rendez-vous ? Non, impossible. Maru est venu la récupérer devant son lycée, comme prévu. Oui, mais… Peut-être entre temps s'est-il vu appelé par des devoirs familiaux plus importants ? Le visage de Yûki montre clairement son désappointement, Maru s'approche d'elle, doucement.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Mademoiselle Matsuoka. Le jeune maître est là, mais Madame vient de rentrer de voyage. Il doit être avec elle. Madame est très… affectueuse, vous verrez.

Yûki regarde Maru, partagée entre soulagement et amusement. Ainsi, il est présent, elle va vraiment le voir. Elle adresse un sourire rassuré à Maru. Mais ! Yûki songe alors à la mère de Mimasaka. Mon Dieu ! Va-t-elle lui plaire ? Lui donnera t-elle la permission de continuer à fréquenter son fils ? A nouveau, son rythme cardiaque s'affole, mais elle n'a pas le temps de s'inquiéter davantage car la double porte d'entrée s'ouvre, et la silhouette tant attendue, tant espérée fait son apparition. Et soudain, Yûki sent son souffle se suspendre. Il est là. Il est devant elle, son beau sourire aux lèvres, sa main tendue vers la sienne qu'elle lui remet sans une hésitation.

- J'espère que tu m'excuseras de ne pas avoir été présent pour t'accueillir, mais ma mère et mes sœurs se sont mises d'accord pour me faire tourner en bourrique. Es-tu prête à affronter le dragon et ses petits ?

- Bien sûr ! Elle ne le lui dit pas, mais avec lui à ses côtés, elle veut bien affronter tous les dragons du monde.

Yûki suit Mimasaka à l'intérieur de la maison, après s'être tournée vers Maru pour lui adresser de silencieux remerciements.

C'est avec un certain plaisir que Yûki retrouve l'antre de Mimasaka et sa décoration unique le jeune homme la tient toujours par la main et lui fait traverser le grand hall puis un certain nombre de couloirs avant de s'arrêter devant une haute porte.

- Eh bien ! Nous voici arrivés, Yûki. Je ne pensais vraiment pas t'imposer cette épreuve si rapidement mais… j'espère juste que tu ne m'en tiendras pas rigueur.

- Mais pourquoi devrais-je-t'en vouloir ? Au contraire, je suis très heureuse de rencontrer les membres de ta famille. Simplement, je prie pour être à la hauteur.

Mimasaka rit tout doucement avant de taquiner le nez de la jeune fille, de l'index.

- A la hauteur ? Yûki, laisse-moi te rassurer sur ce point. Tu n'es pas à la hauteur, tu es tout simplement au-dessus. De plus.. Je voulais te dire que je suis très heureux de te voir dans cette robe, je l'ai choisie pour toi tout spécialement. Tu es…

La jeune fille déglutit, son corps tout entier tendu. Mon Dieu ! Qu'il la trouve belle, qu'elle lui plaise ! Mais Mimasaka n'a pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que la porte s'ouvre sur deux délicates poupées.

- Grand-frère ! Grand-frère ! Non ! Tu nous as promis de rester avec nous aujourd'hui ! Ne nous laisse pas seules ! Ouin ! Grand-frère !

Une goutte de sueur glisse sur la tempe de Mimasaka qui se redresse et adresse un sourire contrit à Yûki

- Ami, Mami. Je suis là. Cessez de pleurer. Je vous l'ai dit, je suis juste allé chercher mon invitée à l'entrée. Vous vous souvenez de Yûki, j'espère ?

Les jumelles sourient à Mimasaka avant de se tourner vers elle.

- Bonjour Yûki ! s'exclament-elles en chœur.

- Bonjour Ami, bonjour Mami. J'espère que vous vous portez bien depuis la dernière fois.

- Oh oui ! Très bien, merci.

Les deux petites filles s'expriment en même temps de leur voix fluttée et Yûki tombe à nouveau sous le charme. Aujourd'hui, Ami et Mami portent chacune une robe à manches courtes, froncée à la taille, couleur vieux rose, sur laquelle de larges fleurs d'un rose plus appuyé s'épanouissent, et agrémentée de liens à nouer dans le dos. Elles sont vraiment… Adorables ! Attendrie, Yûki se penche doucement vers elles, attirant leur attention sur la boîte entre ses mains.

- Ami, Mami, ceci est pour vous. Comme vous avez eu l'air d'apprécier les pâtisseries que je vous ai apporté la dernière fois, aujourd'hui en voici une nouvelle. Il s'agit d'une forêt noire…

- Merci Yûki ! Cela fera plaisir à Maman aussi, elle aime beaucoup le chocolat. Viens Yûki, nous allons te présenter à Maman !

- Ami, Mami, laissez Yûki tranquille.

- Grand-frère ! Ce n'est pas bien d'être égoïste. Tu veux garder Yûki pour toi toute seule, tu es méchant ! Ouin ! Méchant !

Déboussolée, Yûki se voit bientôt tirée par le bras gauche, par les jumelles, tandis que Mimasaka essaye tant bien que mal de la saisir par le bras droit. Ça alors ! Elle n'aurait jamais pensé se trouver dans ce genre de situation. Cela dit… Ce n'est pas désagréable. Oui, ainsi elle peut sentir la main du jeune homme toucher doucement sa peau, sans jamais la brusquer.

- Mimasaka ! Ce n'est pas grave. Je vais suivre Ami et Mami.

- Yûki ! Ne te laisse pas berner par leur visage d'ange. Ces petites filles sont de vraies petites pestes !

Yûki sourit devant le visage faussement ennuyé du jeune homme et s'autorise même un petit rire.

- Non, elles sont vraiment trop mignonnes. D'ailleurs, je trouve qu'elles te ressemblent beaucoup. Ami, Mami, nous pouvons y aller maintenant, si vous le souhaitez.

Les jumelles ouvrent de grands yeux et inspirent bruyamment par la bouche, manifestant ainsi leur surprise.

- Ami, tu as vu ça ?

- Et toi Mami, tu as vu _ça_ ?

- Yûki nous a choisies _nous_, plutôt que Grand-frère !

L'intéressée demeure perplexe face à cette réaction. Que se passe-t-il ? Aurait-elle commis un impair ?

- Yûki ! Grande-sœur !

Aussi soudainement qu'elles se sont immobilisées, Ami et Mami se jettent sur elle pour une étreinte très douce et câline. Yûki fond instantanément.

- Ce qu'elles sont _adorables_ !

- Yûki ! Ne me dis pas que ces petits diables ont réussi à t'embobiner ?

- Quels petits diables, Mimasaka ? Moi, je ne vois que deux mignonnes, adorables petites filles !

Akira se frappe la tête du plat de la main. Ce qu'il redoutait est arrivé, Ami et Mami sont parvenues à leur fin et ont mis Yûki dans leur poche. Cependant, il semble que ses petites sœurs se soient en retour, entichées de la jeune fille. La manière dont elles agrippent chacune ses bras, et se serrent contre elle est un signe fort. Ami et Mami sont tombées sous le charme.

La seule femme ayant auparavant réussi ce tour de force est Shizuka. Yûki est vraiment incroyable. Vaincu, il se résout à suivre le drôle de ménage à trois qui le précède dans le living où sa très chère mère se _remet_ de ses tribulations en Europe. Il la trouve comme il l'a quittée, virevoltant de-ci de-là, remplissant la dizaine de vases présents dans la pièce par des fleurs fraîchement cueillies du jardin. Elle ne les a pas encore vus entrer dans la pièce, et il se demande avec un soupçon de malice et d'anxiété, de quelle manière Yûki sera reçue. La réponse ne se fait pas attendre très longtemps.

- Ami ! Mami ! Vous voici, mes fleurs… Mais ? Qui est cette tendre pousse qui vous accompagne ?

- Maman ! Nous te présentons Matsuoka Yûki, notre nouvelle amie. Notre Grande-sœur !

Ses sœurs soupirent leurs derniers mots, Akira grimace. Sa mère va bientôt faire des siennes. Un… Deux… Trois !

- Que dîtes- vous mes chéries ? Votre… Grande… Sœur ? Akira ! Mon doux fils ! Comment as-tu pu te marier en mon absence ? Pourquoi me priver de l'opportunité unique et magique d'organiser tes épousailles ? Que dis-je ! Pourquoi m'assassiner de la sorte ?

- Maman… Tu as tout faux. Je ne suis pas marié. Ami et Mami ne se sont pas bien exprimées.

- Grand-frère ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! Nous nous sommes parfaitement exprimées ! Yûki est notre amie, notre jolie et gentille Grande-sœur ! N'est-ce pas que nous avons raison ? Yûki ?

La jeune fille a viré écarlate, gênée de la situation.

- Oui, bien sûr que je suis votre amie. Mais ce que Mimasaka veut dire…

- Mi… Mimasaka ? Akira ! Comment peux-tu être froid au point de laisser ta charmante épouse continuer à t'appeler par ton nom ? Ma chère enfant, ne vous laissez pas faire, ne craignez rien. Appelez votre époux par son si beau prénom. Allez, répétez après moi : A-ki-ra.

- A-ki-ra…

- Très bien, maintenant allez-y d'une traite : Akira !

- Akira…

- Oui, c'est cela. Et maintenant, pour donner vie à ce prénom, insufflez-lui tout l'amour que vous avez pour votre époux. C'est facile, allez-y !

- A… kira…

- Ce n'est pas mal, mais je suis sûre que vous pouvez faire mieux. Allez mon enfant, je suis de tout cœur avec vous !

Yûki tremble de tous ses membres. La situation lui paraît si surréelle ! La mère de Mimasaka la tient dans ses bras, comme si elle était effectivement sa bru. Elle ne voit d'elle pour le moment, que deux grands yeux pétillants de joie de vivre, et n'entend que sa voix persuasive qui lui souffle de prononcer le prénom de Mimasaka. Comme si elle l'aimait. Elle ? Aimer Mimasaka ? Non, impossible. Elle ne peut pas, elle ne peut pas l'aimer. Malgré elle, une vague d'émotions confuses s'abat sur elle, forçant ses lèvres comme un barrage trop fragile cède sous la puissance de l'eau en furie.

- Akira !

- Oh ! Parfait. Absolument parfait. C'est de cette manière que vous devez vous adresser à votre époux. Ainsi, il n'est rien qu'il ne puisse vous accepter. Dîtes le nom de celui que vous aimez encore une fois ?

- Akira…

- Mon enfant ! Tant d'amour ! Ah ! Je défaille !

- Maman !

Rapidement, Ami et Mami viennent au secours de Yûki et toutes les trois guident la femme chancelante vers une méridienne et l'aident à s'y installer.

Troublée d'être la cause de toute cette agitation, Yûki reste près de la mère d'Akira, enfin, de Mimasaka et peut enfin admirer la femme dans toute sa splendeur. Une longue silhouette fine, drapée dans une robe pareille en tout point à celle que porte ses filles. La longue chevelure ondulée est ornée d'un ruban rose. Elle est une copie plus âgée des jumelles. Plus âgée certes, mais à l'apparence extrêmement jeune. Quel âge peut-elle bien avoir ? Délicatement, Yûki tient sa main douce entre les siennes, une main aux doigts joliment fuselés et vernis de rose pâle. La mère de Mimasaka garde les yeux clos, sa main droite en travers de son visage. Curieusement, Yûki se sent à sa place près d'elle, sa main dans la sienne, comme si elle pouvait être sa fille. Elle dégage la même chaleur que son fils, la même douceur accueillante qui réchauffe le cœur. Mimasaka ressemble énormément à sa mère. Yûki sourit, lorsque la voix du jeune homme rompt le silence.

- Maman ! Vas-tu m'écouter à présent ? Pour commencer, je ne me suis pas marié, et Yûki n'est pas mon épouse. Elle est mon amie.

La mère du jeune homme ouvre ses beaux yeux.

- Akira ! Bien évidemment que Yûki et toi ne vous êtes pas mariés. Tu n'oserais pas faire une telle chose sans le l'approbation de ton père ou la mienne. Cela dit, je suis heureuse que tu nous présentes enfin l'une de tes fréquentations féminines. En dehors de Shizuka, Yûki est la seule jeune femme que tu aies emmenée à la maison, j'en déduis que vous devez être très proches.

- Je te l'ai dit Maman, Yûki et moi somme amis, juste amis.

- Juste amis ? Mais Yûki est si ravissante ! Pourquoi vous contenter de n'être qu'amis ? C'est dommage, si tu me demandes mon avis.

- Je ne me souviens pas te l'avoir demandé, et de plus tu embarrasses Yûki.

- Vraiment ? Si c'est le cas, je m'en excuse. Yûki, dîtes-moi la vérité, vous. Etes-vous une amie ou la petite amie de mon fils ?

- Je ne suis qu'une amie d'Akira, je veux dire… de Mimasaka.

- Ah ! D'accord. Je vois. Cela dit, je vous souhaite la bienvenue chez nous, Yûki.

- Merci, Madame.

- Madame ? Ah non ! Pas de formalités entre nous. Appelez-moi Sachiko, Yûki.

Yûki cligne des yeux face au sourire de la jeune femme. Qu'elle est belle !

- Maman ! Veux-tu bien laisser Yûki tranquille à présent ?

- Akira ! Tu manques à tous tes devoirs d'hôte. Tu devrais faire le tour du propriétaire à Yûki.

- Cela a déjà été fait.

- Et quand donc ? Yûki vient à peine d'arriver.

- La semaine dernière si tu tiens à le savoir, ce n'est pas la première fois que Yûki vient à la maison.

La mère de Mimasaka ouvre de grands yeux avant de se redresser lentement.

- Et… Tu as emmené Yûki dans ta chambre ?

- Oui, je devais y récupérer… Attends un instant, qu'es-tu en train de t'imaginer ?

- Tu l'as emmenée dans ta chambre… Je le savais !

- Mada… Sachiko ! Excusez-moi d'intervenir, mais je vous assure qu'il ne s'est rien passé. Je n'oserais jamais…Mimasaka m'a juste fait faire le tour de la maison avant de me montrer la serre.

- Akira vous a montré la serre ? Formidable ! C'était une excellente idée de sa part. En revanche, je suis sûre qu'il ne vous a pas raconté l'histoire de toutes les plantes qui y vivent.

- Eh bien ! Il m'a laissée découvrir la serre et admirer les fleurs, tout mon saoul.

- Akira, je te félicite de l'initiative. Cependant Yûki, sachez que les fleurs sont le domaine des femmes. Venez, allons-y ensemble. Je vais vous montrer ce que vous n'avez pas pu voir la première fois !

Yûki se lève à la suite de Sachiko, quand la main de Mimasaka se pose doucement mais fermement sur son épaule nue.

- Maman ! Yûki est mon invitée, je peux m'occuper d'elle.

Sachiko hausse les sourcils, avisant la posture de son fils derrière Yûki, une main refermée possessivement sur l'épaule de la jeune fille. Un sourire gracieux vient flotter sur ses lèvres.

- Evidemment Akira, je le sais bien. Je vais juste l'emmener à la serre. Après cela, elle sera tout à toi. Ami, Mami, mes douces, quelle est cette boîte que vous tenez ?

- C'est un présent de Yûki, Maman. Une forêt noire.

- Forêt noire ?

Le regard de Sachiko se met à briller.

- Yûki ! Merci pour cette délicate attention. Ami, Mami et moi-même _raffolons_ des pâtisseries. Dans ce cas… Akira, demande à Atsuko de préparer le thé. Dès que Yûki et moi aurons terminé notre visite, nous dégusterons, tous ensemble, la forêt noire que Yûki nous a gentiment apportée. A tout à l'heure, mes amours !

A regret, Akira retire sa main de l'épaule de Yûki et regarde la jeune fille s'éloigner à la suite de sa mère. Il regarde sa silhouette petite quitter la pièce, ses chevilles mises en valeur par les rubans de soie de ses ballerines. Le jeune homme sent son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine, et ses joues s'échauffer au souvenir de la voix de Yûki prononçant son prénom…

- Nous y voilà… Maintenant que nous sommes seules, il y a une question que je dois te poser. As-tu déjà été amoureuse, Yûki ? Je veux dire _vraiment_ amoureuse ?

La jeune fille s'arrête de marcher, surprise par la franchise de la question. Sachiko la regarde l'air très sérieux, et Yûki n'a pas besoin de réfléchir très longuement. Sa vie sentimentale a été plutôt inexistante jusqu'à présent.

- Non, pas encore. Je ne crois pas…

- Ah ! Je comprends mieux.

Quoi donc ? C'est ce qu'elle souhaiterait répondre mais au lieu de cela elle s'aventure plus avant la serre, après Sachiko. Comme la première fois, la jeune fille regarde autour d'elle avec ravissement.

- Toutes ces fleurs… C'est splendide !

- Merci Yûki, je suis flattée que cet endroit te plaise. Cette serre… Elle est infiniment importante à mes yeux. Plus que la valeur financière des fleurs réunies ici, c'est leur signification qui me tient à cœur.

- Leur signification ?

- Exactement. En fait, cette serre renferme un trésor inestimable. C'est un secret, un secret que je n'ai encore dévoilé à personne. Mais aujourd'hui est un jour particulier puisque Akira t'a invitée chez nous en sachant pertinemment que tu me rencontrerais. Tu dois être spéciale à ses yeux. Non ! Ne dis rien. Tu n'as pas à justifier les actions de mon fils. Je le connais lui, et je connais le cœur des femmes. Tu es, sans le moindre doute, très importante pour lui. C'est bien. Ensuite, amitié ou amour… Cela c'est à vous d'en décider, je ne me mêlerai en rien à vos histoires. Cela dit, revenons-en à ma très chère serre et à son secret. C'est à toi que je vais le confier. Je ne te demande qu'une chose, c'est de ne rien répéter à personne. Pas même à Akira, cela doit rester entre nous, un secret de femmes.

- Je promets !

- Parfait ! Par où commencer ? Ah ! Par le commencement serait préférable n'est-ce pas ? Alors, tout a commencé, il y a vingt ans. J'avais seize ans et j'étais une lycéenne comme il y en avait en nombre à l'époque, à la différence que j'étais également comédienne. Oui, je jouais les premiers rôles dans des dramas très populaires, et j'aimais cela. J'aimais la vie que je menais, jusqu'à ce que je _le_ rencontre. Cela s'est joué à peu de chose, en fait… Mon agent - au demeurant un homme zélé et très convaincant - voulait absolument que je sois présente au cocktail donné pour l'anniversaire d'une célèbre héritière, dans le but avoué de me faire remarquer des dirigeants de grandes chaînes commerciales - qui ne manqueraient pas d'être présents - et obtenir ainsi d'importants contrats publicitaires me permettant d'asseoir ma carrière. J'ai accepté bien entendu. J'ai donc été conduite, parée de mes plus beaux atours, à l'hôtel cinq étoiles où la réception se tenait il y avait là les représentants de la haute société, des décideurs financiers, politiques... Bien entendu, je n'oubliais pas la raison de ma présence, et mon agent me présentait à toute personne susceptible de nous aider. Mais je m'ennuyais ferme au milieu de tous ces inconnus. Et c'est là que je l'ai vu. Grand, mince, élégant et un sourire charmeur aux lèvres. Magnifique dans son costume noir… _Il_ était plongé dans une conversation avec une jeune femme de toute évidence tombée sous le charme. Avec le recul, je me dis que je ne peux lui en vouloir. Mais à cet instant précis, je l'ai détestée d'avoir attiré son attention et d'être celle à qui _il _parlait…

Les ombres de ses souvenirs s'attardent sur le visage de Sachiko avant que ses traits ne s'éclaircissent sous son sourire rayonnant. Yûki est suspendue à ses lèvres, fascinée par le récit de la mère de Mimasaka.

- Nous avons, par la suite, été présentés par mon agent qui s'est avéré connaître son père. Et à partir de là, ma vie a pris un tournant différent. Lui et moi avons été amis, amants puis époux. A chacune des étapes de notre relation, il m'a offert une fleur différente, pour me faire comprendre ses sentiments pour moi autrement qu'avec des mots. Cette serre… Elle raconte notre histoire, notre amour. J'aime cet endroit, c'est le plus beau cadeau qu'il m'a fait après nos trois merveilleux enfants. Quel romantisme ! J'en ai des frissons rien que d'y penser. Ah ! Comme je suis bavarde… Akira va me reprocher de t'avoir accaparée.

- Non ! Non, pas du tout. Je suis très heureuse de vous avoir suivi ici, heureuse que vous m'ayez jugé digne de vos confidences. Je trouvais la serre magnifique mais à présent… Je ne la regarderai plus de la même manière.

- Peux-tu le sentir ? L'amour qu'il y a ici ?

Yûki acquiesce, le sourire aux lèvres. Oui, elle peut la sentir, cette tendresse, cette passion exprimée dans une profusion de roses rouges et d'orchidées. L'histoire de Sachiko est formidable, le sentimentalisme de ses lectures lui paraît fade en comparaison, car Sachiko est _réelle_.

- Yûki… J'ai une dernière question à te poser. Réponds sans réfléchir, la première chose qui te passera par la tête. C'est important, ta réponse doit être spontanée. Alors, voici ma question : si Akira devait être représenté par une fleur, laquelle serait-ce ?

- Un gardénia.

- Un gardénia ? Très intéressant. Connais-tu la signification des fleurs ? Non ? Eh bien ! Tâche de te renseigner à ce sujet, et la prochaine fois que nous nous verrons, tu me donneras la réponse à cette question. Après cela, tu me diras si toi et Akira n'êtes encore que de simples amis…


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 18**

**Aussi simple que E=MC2**

- Hiro ! Es-tu sûr de toi sur ce coup-là ?

- De quoi es-tu en train de me parler Kondo ? Je n'ai vraiment pas le temps pour tes devinettes, alors sois gentil et fait court.

Kondo fronce les sourcils et serre les poings. Devinette ? Hiro est-il sérieux ? Il est tombé sur lui en sortant de ses cours du soir, et comme son ami paraissait singulièrement satisfait de lui après avoir été d'humeur plus qu'orageuse ces derniers jours, il s'est dit qu'il pourrait profiter de son changement d'état pour lui demander de renoncer à son projet de séduire Matsuoka. Mais là, brusquement, le Hiro des mauvais jours a refait surface, comme s'il sentait que quelque chose de désagréable ou de contraire à ses plans allait être mis sur la table.

- Je te parle de Matsuoka, Hiro. Je te parle de ta décision d'en faire ta nouvelle cible. Franchement, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée. Pas du tout pour être honnête.

- Kondo, Kondo ! Pourquoi tant d'inquiétude à ce propos ? Tout se passera comme d'habitude.

- Mais il est justement là le problème ! Matsuoka est dans notre classe. Crois-tu vraiment pouvoir la séduire, lui faire ton numéro pour coucher avec elle avant de rompre aussi sec sans qu'une seule de ses amies ne soit mise au courant de ton petit jeu ?

Les traits du visage d'Hiro se durcissent. Bien que les accusations de Kondo l'agacent au plus haut point, il ne peut nier la justesse de son raisonnement. Oui. Mais le reconnaître reviendrait à créer une brèche dans laquelle son ami n'hésiterait pas à s'immiscer dans le but, très probablement, de le faire renoncer à son plan. Et lui, il ne veut pas renoncer. Depuis qu'il a clamé haut et fort son intention de séduire Matsuoka, il se sent soulagé de cette tension étrange qui l'habitait. Maintenant, lorsqu'il la regarde, il ne ressent plus cette douleur insupportable car incompréhensible. A la place, il y a une obsession. Celle de voir Matsuoka nue entre ses bras. Et lorsque son esprit vagabonde dans les contrées brumeuses de cette obsession, lorsqu'il s'imagine dévêtir la jeune fille, faire glisser _cette_ robe le long de son corps, lentement, très lentement, il sent le désir durcir son corps. Ce qu'il pensait ne jamais pouvoir se produire est en train de se réaliser. A ses yeux, dorénavant, Matsuoka est une femme.

- Kondo ! Ne me sous-estimes pas. Je _sais_ comment agir. Et de toute manière, Matsuoka est discrète. Elle n'est pas du genre à ébruiter les détails de sa vie privée.

- Et Suzuki ? Comment comptes-tu la museler, elle ? C'est une fille intelligente, loin d'être facile à duper. Elle est sa _meilleure_ amie. Cette fois, ce sera autrement plus difficile que d'approcher Mochiyama.

- Pourquoi tiens-tu donc tant que cela à me voir renoncer ? Y-a-t-il quelque chose concernant Matsuoka que je devrais savoir ? Hein ! Peut-être que Matsuoka ne t'est pas indifférente finalement ? Peut-être même bien que tu l'aimes ? C'est ça ?

La voix de Hiro est mordante, la mâchoire de Kondo se crispe. Il ne peut pas le laisser faire. Il ne peut pas le laisser s'en prendre à Matsuoka, jouer avec ses sentiments avant de la rejeter brutalement. Il ne veut pas voir ses larmes. Alors, il va jouer le tout pour le tout.

- Oui, tu as raison. Il y a quelque chose à propos de Matsuoka. C'est une jeune fille douce et naïve. Je ne peux décemment pas te laisser lui faire du mal et continuer à me regarder dans une glace.

- Me laisser… lui faire du mal, dis-tu ? Oh ! Je suis très impressionné ! Et que comptes-tu faire ? Voyons voir, comment as-tu l'intention de te mettre en travers de ma route ? Veux-tu… Aller voir Matsuoka et lui dire de se méfier de moi ? Veux-tu lui dire que je ne suis qu'un sale type qui va lui briser le cœur ? Je ne me souviens pas que vous ayez tous les deux été un jour assez proches pour que tu puisses lui parler aussi ouvertement. Et quand bien même ! Quand bien même tu la préviendrais, crois-tu vraiment qu'elle t'écouterait _toi_ ? Qu'elle pourrait te prendre au sérieux, te croire ? Sérieusement, Kondo ! Réveille-toi ! Quoique tu fasses, _Yûki_ finira dans mon lit. Mais si elle t'intéresse tant que ça, si son innocence t'est si chère, rien ne t'empêche d'aller la voir et de lui proposer de sortir avec toi. Qu'en dis-tu ? Pas mal comme idée, non ? Si elle accepte, je serai alors obligé de m'avouer vaincu. Mais fais vite, très vite ! Nous sommes là à parler et l'horloge tourne elle et moi passons la journée de samedi ensemble. Ah ! Tu m'as l'air surpris ? C'est vrai, je ne t'en ai pas parlé. Ni aux autres d'ailleurs. En fait, je suis désolé Kondo, mais tu es déjà en retard. La prochaine fois que nous nous verrons, je te raconterai notre sortie dans son intégralité.

Le sourire de Hiro, satisfait, est méchant, cruel. Il fait craindre le pire à Kondo. Car si Matsuoka n'est pas le coup d'essai de Hiro, elle est la jeune fille pour laquelle son ami a manifesté le plus d'envie, le plus d'impatience. Pourtant, il doit agir, il doit y avoir quelque chose à faire !

- Hiro ! Il y a un tas d'autres filles, des filles qui ne demandent que ça, coucher avec toi. Ne t'en prends pas à Matsuoka, je te le demande en tant qu'ami.

Hiro reste silencieux, il semble réfléchir à des souvenirs difficiles. Son regard se fait lointain, vide.

- Elle aussi… Un tas de garçons ne demandaient que ça, passer une nuit avec elle. Mais… ce n'était plus assez amusant. Jouer avec les sentiments, voilà quelque chose d'excitant !

Kondo respecte le silence qui suit cette étrange confession à voix basse. Hiro revient brusquement au présent, ses yeux brillent de colère, de rage.

- Matsuoka n'est pas une enfant. Rien ne l'oblige à dire oui après tout ! Kondo… Sache que je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser m'arrêter. Jamais.

Hiro se détourne sur cette dernière parole et se dirige vers l'arrêt de bus. Kondo reste figé sur place, défait. Il a échoué. Il n'a pas été capable de protéger Matsuoka. Bon sang ! Il doit bien y avoir un moyen d'enrayer la machine !

- Sérieusement ! Hiro… _Le_ Hiro t'a invitée au parc d'attractions, ce samedi ? Je n'en reviens pas…

- Et moi donc…

Assises autour d'une petite table, Mariko et Yûki savourent leurs pâtisseries tout en essayant de digérer la nouvelle.

- Mais… Comment ? Où ? Quand ?

- Eh bien ! Aujourd'hui, pendant la pause repas. Te rappelles-tu que je me suis absentée un instant afin de nettoyer la tâche que je me suis faîte ? Dans le couloir… Il était là. Il tenait une enveloppe qu'il m'a tendue en rougissant. Il a bégayé en me disant qu'il avait hésité à déposer sa lettre dans mon casier et que finalement il préférait se conduire en homme et me la remettre en mains propres. Il m'a dit qu'il ne s'attendait pas à obtenir de réponse immédiatement puis il m'a proposé d'aller au parc d'attractions avec lui, samedi.

- ça alors ! Et tu as gardé cette nouvelle pour toi pendant tout l'après-midi ! A ta place, j'aurai déjà vendu la mèche depuis belle lurette ! Et qu'y a t il d'écrit dans cette fameuse lettre ?

Les yeux de Mariko brillent, et son sourire ne la quitte pas face aux pommettes roses de Yûki. Quelle histoire !

- A vrai dire… Je ne l'ai pas encore lue. Je pensais le faire plus tard.

- Plus tard ? Pourquoi plus tard ? Ouvre-la maintenant. S'il te plaît ! Tu as piqué ma curiosité, je veux savoir!

Yûki hésite un instant avant de sortir l'enveloppe de sa sacoche. Il s'agit d'une enveloppe blanche, toute simple sur laquelle il est simplement écrit son nom. Mariko soupire.

- Pardon Yûki ! Je n'avais pas l'intention de t'embarrasser. Une lettre de ce genre est quelque chose d'intime. Tu n'as pas à la lire devant moi ni même à m'en montrer le contenu. Range cette enveloppe, s'il te plaît. Avant que je ne change d'avis !

Mariko rit gaiement en encourageant Yûki à replonger l'enveloppe dans son sac.

- Bon ! Tu m'as dit l'essentiel déjà, à savoir que Hiro t'a remis sa lettre et invitée à sortir avec lui samedi. C'est tout de même dingue. Qui eut cru que le si parfait Hiro avait le béguin pour toi ? Ah ! Je sais. C'est un coup de foudre.

- Un coup de foudre ?

- Mais oui ! J'en suis sûre maintenant. Je pense que Hiro t'appréciait déjà beaucoup, mais qu'il est tombé désespérément amoureux de toi samedi dernier, en te voyant dans ta belle robe.

- Mariko !

- Yûki ! Je sais ce que je dis. Hiro a le béguin pour toi, comme c'est romantique ! « _Et lorsqu'il la vit apparaître sur le seuil, vêtue d'une splendide robe la rendant l'égale d'une déesse, il sut que c'était elle. La femme de ses rêves._ » Ah ! C'est trop émouvant !

- Mariko, je pense que tu divagues là…

- Mais non, pas du tout ! Ce n'est pas plus invraisemblable que ce que l'on peut lire dans tes romans à l'eau de rose. Et là, il s'agit de la réalité.

- Je ne sais pas…

- En tout cas, tu féliciteras ta sœur. Je savais qu'elle était une couturière douée, mais là elle s'est surpassée. Elle a fait un travail remarquable sur cette robe.

- Merci, je ne manquerai pas de le lui dire.

Yûki rougit légèrement. C'est là le mensonge qui lui est venu pour justifier l'origine de la robe que Mimasaka lui a offerte. Elle rougit davantage en pensant à Sachiko et au déroulement de sa visite chez les Mimasaka. D'ailleurs, en parlant de Sachiko, elle ne sait pas encore ce que signifie la fleur de gardénia dans le langage des fleurs.

- Mariko ? Connais-tu le langage des fleurs ?

- Le langage des fleurs ? Mis à part que la rose rouge est synonyme de passion, et la rose jaune de jalousie, mes connaissances sont plutôt, enfin je veux dire, très limitées ! Pourquoi donc ?

- Ah ! Juste par curiosité.

- J'ai compris ! C'est au cas où Hiro t'offrirait des fleurs, c'est ça ? Petite cachottière ! Rassure-toi, je suis sûre qu'il t'offrira un gros bouquet de roses rouges, à l'image de sa passion violente pour toi !

- Mariko !

Les deux amies pouffent de concert avant de retourner à leurs douceurs.

- Maintenant, le détail important. Comment vas-tu t'habiller samedi ?

- Je ne sais pas, je n'y ai pas encore réfléchi.

- Eh bien ! Eh bien ! Il faut t'y préparer dès maintenant. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que Kobayashi Hiro fait sa déclaration !

- J'ai le temps encore, nous ne nous voyons que samedi après tout.

- Que samedi ! Yûki ! Lorsqu'elle est sur le point de sortir avec un jeune homme aussi charmant que Hiro, une demoiselle se doit de réfléchir sérieusement à la tenue qu'elle portera.

- Je ne dis pas non, Mariko, juste que j'ai le temps.

- Hum ! Le temps ou alors, l'esprit occupé par un homme plus charmant encore que Hiro… Je parle de ce canon qui t'a offert un café après les cours, Nishikado. Ou alors, ton _juste-un-ami_, Mimasaka.

Yûki se sent rougir définitivement. Elle ne pensait vraiment pas que Mariko ferait allusion à eux… Mais comment admettre qu'elle a visé juste ? Comment admettre qu'elle aurait été heureuse de l'invitation d'Hiro il y a encore un mois mais qu'aujourd'hui… Ses pensées sont pleines d'un autre que lui ?

- Mariko !

- D'accord ! D'accord ! J'arrête. Pour ma peine, offre-moi une autre tartelette au citron. Je ne suis pas comme toi, je ne suis qu'une simple lycéenne sans ami canon ou soupirant sexy à mourir ! J'ai besoin de réconfort, vite ! Une tartelette au citron pour mon petit cœur de fille seule…

Yûki éclate de rire avant de faire signe à l'une des serveuses présentes et de lui demander une troisième tartelette au citron pour son amie…

Allongée sur son lit, Yûki réfléchit. Elle n'a pas encore ouvert la lettre d'Hiro et tremble presque à l'idée de le faire. Elle devine son contenu et ignore comment y répondre sans faire d'erreurs, sans se tromper. Hiro… Il y a peu de temps encore, il était parfait. Il était son Ryo, et elle était son Hatsumi. Elle se mettait en scène avec lui, allongée sur son lit comme à l'instant, dans des situations dignes de ses lectures. Mais à présent… Il y a Nishikado et son regard qui l'électrise et qui veut la revoir il y a Mimasaka, son ami au sourire si blanc, si envoûtant, dont la vue et le contact font battre son cœur à vive allure. Sans compter sa manière de prononcer son nom… Mimasaka, Nishikado, Hiro… La tête lui tourne. Quand et comment sa vie est-elle devenue si compliquée ?

- Matsuoka ! Par ici…

Yûki tourne la tête à droite et rencontre le visage souriant de Hiro qui agite la main dans sa direction, lui faisant signe de le rejoindre.

- Bonjour Kobayashi, j'espère ne pas être en retard.

- Non, absolument pas, rassure-toi. C'est moi qui suis arrivé en avance, je ne voulais pas te faire mauvaise impression pour notre premier… rendez-vous.

Hiro rougit de manière adorable ce qui arrache un sourire à Yûki, et la détend légèrement.

- Nous devrions y aller maintenant et profiter de cette belle journée.

Yûki opine du chef et tous deux cheminent tranquillement jusqu'à l'entrée du parc d'attractions d'où un mélange diffus de musique assourdissante, de cris et de rires s'échappent. La jeune fille inspire profondément, se délectant du parfum dégagé par les petites échoppes alignées, proposant des dangos, des takoyakis ou d'autres brochettes. Cette odeur est associée à jamais pour elle à ses souvenirs d'enfance, à ces jours où ses parents les emmenaient sa sœur et elle dans les différents festivals survenant au fil des saisons. Il s'agit de souvenirs familiaux joyeux et précieux. La voix de Hiro à ses côtés la ramène au présent.

- … Et je me disais qu'il serait donc préférable de commencer par les jeux d'arcades.

- Les jeux d'arcades ? Oui, bien sûr. Je te suis.

Et Yûki emboîte le pas au jeune homme sans avoir écouté ne serait-ce qu'un mot de ce qu'il a pu lui dire. Heureusement, il ne semble pas s'en être aperçu. Elle soupire brièvement de soulagement.

La salle d'arcade n'est pas encore trop fréquentée et Hiro l'entraîne à la découverte des jeux récemment parus sur le marché. Hiro se débrouille très bien et Yûki se demande s'il fait partie de ceux qui passent leur temps libre à dépenser leurs économies dans les salles d'arcade. Elle évoque une image de Hiro, une cigarette au coin des lèvres, un foulard noué autour de la tête, le regard fixe sur les billes d'un pachinko. Quelle horreur ! Non, c'est impossible. Hiro est le meilleur élève de sa classe, elle l'imagine plutôt en train d'étudier sagement à la bibliothèque. Oui, c'est plus probable. Soulagée, Yûki revient à son écran et se rend compte qu'elle a perdu la partie. Ah ! Si vite ?

- Matsuoka ! Si ce jeu ne te plaît pas, tu peux changer de machine. Je ne suis pas sûre que tuer des zombies est ton style.

Tuer des zombies ? Ses yeux clignent en se posant sur le titre énorme écrit en grosses lettres, rouge dégoulinant : « The house of the Deads ». Beurk ! En effet, ce n'est pas son genre. Sur les recommandations de Hiro, pendant que lui continue de manœuvrer un volant comme s'il était vraiment sur la piste d'un quelconque Grand Prix, Yûki se dirige vers deux énormes tambours. Le but du jeu ? Marquer le rythme de la musique, à l'aide de deux immenses baguettes, une dans chaque main.

La jeune fille glisse une pièce de cent yens dans la fente de la machine puis se laisse guider par les instructions qui s'affichent à l'écran. Tout d'abord, sélectionner la musique de son choix… Yûki fait défiler les différentes listes proposées avant de diriger son choix sur le générique de l'animé Evangelion. Non, elle n'est pas une Otaku, mais elle aime beaucoup cette chanson. Alors… Abattre sa baguette sur le tambour gauche, le gauche encore puis sur le tambour de droite. Maintenant, les deux en même temps ! La jeune fille prend le coup de main facilement et s'amuse vraiment. D'ailleurs, à la fin de la chanson, son score n'est pas si mauvais, honorable même puisqu'elle a le droit de sélectionner une autre chanson !

En même temps qu'elle abat ses baguettes, Yûki laisse ses pensées dériver loin de l'endroit elle se trouve, loin de Hiro. Elle pense à Mimasaka, à Sachiko, à Ami et Mami. Elle pense à la robe que Mimasaka a choisie pour elle, aux compliments qu'il lui a faits. A sa main sur son épaule, et ses lèvres sur sa joue lorsqu'il l'a embrassée après l'avoir conduite chez elle. Il s'est excusé pour sa mère, pour la scène qu'elle leur a jouée, et pour tout ce qu'elle a pu lui dire dans la serre alors qu'il n'était pas là pour la protéger. Elle a souri seulement, lui a dit que sa mère était une femme absolument charmante. Une vraie reine, comme elle l'imaginait.

Ensuite, Mimasaka l'a troublée, une fois encore. Oui. En lui murmurant à l'oreille que sa mère en plus de l'avoir agacé, l'avait tout de même rendu heureux sans même le vouloir. Oui, car il a été touché de l'entendre, _elle_, l'appeler par son prénom. Cela veut dire qu'ils sont définitivement liés. Et là, il lui a demandé de ne plus l'appeler Mimasaka, seulement Akira. Car tous ses amis l'appellent ainsi. Elle a senti son estomac se tordre, et ses pommettes se colorer largement. Il veut qu'elle l'appelle par son prénom, comme une amie. Mais il ne sait pas, il ignore les effets que cela a sur elle. Il ignore que cela lui donne envie de plus, envie de… Brusquement, elle se trouve nez à nez avec Hiro.

- Eh bien ! Quel score ! Tu es vraiment douée à ce jeu.

- Merci…

- Que dirais-tu d'un tour en montagnes russes maintenant ?

Des montagnes russes ? Oui… C'est bien ce qu'elle ressent lorsqu'elle pense à lui, lorsqu'elle rêve de lui, et pire, lorsqu'elle se trouve en sa présence. Elle sait très bien qu'elle ne peut plus se passer de lui, et cela lui fait peur. Lui la voit comme une amie, mais elle ? N'est-elle pas en train de lui mentir ? De le trahir avec ces seules pensées ? Tout cela lui fait un peu peur. Et si Sachiko avait les réponses à ses questions ? Oui, Yûki en est persuadée, Sachiko sait _tout_ d'elle. A elle donc de suivre ses conseils, et de se rendre le plus rapidement possible chez un bon fleuriste.

- Oui, bonne idée.

Hiro quitte la salle d'arcades avant Yûki, le sourire aux lèvres. Son plan avance très bien. Matsuoka rougit à chaque fois qu'il lui adresse la parole, elle est déjà conquise, déjà à lui. Dommage, il aurait aimé qu'elle lui oppose un peu de résistance, mais enfin. Il le savait, il le savait que ce serait simple avec elle aussi, aussi simple que E=MC2.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapitre 19**

**Un challenger ?**

Ce matin, il s'est réveillé de bonne humeur, et s'est surpris à sortir du lit très aisément contrairement à son habitude, satisfait du déroulement de la veille, et des suites de la soirée au SILK. Du coin de l'œil, il note sa chemise blanche négligemment jetée au sol avant de se coucher, et l'empreinte rouge carmin de lèvres sensuelles et exigeantes sur le col. Sôjirô se dirige vers sa salle de bain en sifflotant un air gai.

Il est rentré chez lui aux aurores, gavé de champagne, caviar et autres douceurs. La maison était plongée dans un silence froid et morne, qui n'avait rien d'accueillant mais rien d'inhabituel non plus. Il a trébuché sur une marche, et pesté dans sa barbe, il était fatigué et n'aspirait qu'à une chose, se glisser entre ses draps bien bordés et frais, _seul_. S'il apprécie de passer son temps entre ses différentes maîtresses dans autant de chambres d'hôtel anonymes, il apprécie davantage se coucher dans _son_ lit, sans aucune autre compagnie que les créatures divines qui peuplent ses rêves. Il en va ainsi.

Dès le début, il a clairement établi les règles et estimer préférable de séparer en deux sphères distinctes et indépendantes, sa vie nocturne (sexuelle) de sa vie diurne (familiale). Ces deux mondes ne doivent jamais se rencontrer. Les seuls électrons libres à passer outre cette règle primordiale sont les autres membres du F4. En dehors d'eux, ses parents ne connaissent rien de lui. Ainsi, ils ignorent tous de ses amantes, et aucune de ses _fréquentations_ n'est en relation avec sa famille. Il a trouvé de cette manière, l'équilibre parfait, le seul qui lui convienne.

De là, ses pensées se dirigent tout naturellement vers Matsuoka Yûki. Hum ! La jeune fille n'a rien à voir avec les créatures avec lesquelles il aime s'amuser, mais il ne tient pourtant pas à abandonner son équilibre personnel. Ses parents ne sauront jamais rien de son existence, et elle, ne leur sera jamais présentée. Il ne tient pas du tout à ce que dépitée de leur future rupture, elle se rende au domicile familial et ne s'y répande en plaintes. Vraiment pas.

Il se souvient du jour où il l'a attendue devant son lycée, à la sortie des cours. Son visage naïf et simple, dépourvu de maquillage reflétait très lisiblement sa surprise. Yûki est si prévisible, si aisément déchiffrable ! Si déchiffrable que cela en est trop facile, écœurant presque d'aisance. Elle a accepté son invitation à boire un thé, et également une prochaine invitation à dîner. Il ne le lui a pas dit ouvertement, mais son attitude l'explicitait, il l'invite à un dîner et plus après si affinité. Si affinité ? Quelle blague ! Il devrait plutôt dire, attirance inexorable.

Car il n'a aucun doute à ce sujet, Yûki est attirée par lui, attirée par son regard lourd et plein de promesses qui ne se disent pas avec des mots mais des gestes seulement, attirée par son parfum. Attirée malgré elle, attirée malgré tout. Il peut la sentir sur elle, sur ses cheveux courts, au creux de sa nuque, cette odeur douce d'innocence. Cette odeur de jeune fille ignorante des réalités des corps, de l'alchimie des chairs entre elles. Toutefois… A cette odeur si particulière se fond lentement les effluves légers mais persistants de la curiosité, de l'envie de _savoir. _L'envie de rencontrer l'Homme, de se jeter à sa tête. Oui… Même si cela l'ennuie de l'admettre, l'odeur du corps de Yûki est plaisant, entêtant, c'est celle d'une jeune femme encline à se jeter tête baissée dans les pièges irrésistibles de ce qu'elle craint. Ah ! Les vierges.

Shigeru devra payer pour tous les maux de tête qui lui viennent à intervalles réguliers depuis qu'Akira a confirmé prendre son stupide pari au sérieux. Sôjirô soupire tout en terminant de se vêtir. Il a une brève pensée pour son père, absent une fois de plus, et pour sa mère qui a trouvé refuge auprès de sa tante, à Kyoto. Ses parents. Deux adultes aigris et revêches, révoltés de n'être liés que par un stupide contrat, des feuilles sans le moindre poids, sans la moindre consistance, mais autrement plus contraignant que des chaînes. Voilà ce à quoi il veut ne jamais ressembler.

L'amour ? Quelle farce ! Ses parents aussi ont prétendu s'aimer au début, et où cela les a-t-il menés ? Il n'y a que le désir. Le désir seul est une émotion vraie et sincère. Le jeune homme redresse la tête, et passe la main au travers de ses mèches soyeuses, et encore humides de sa douche. Bon. Il suffit ! La journée débute bien, il est jeune, riche et beau. Les femmes se jettent toutes à ses pieds, que peut-il demander de plus ? Davantage de beautés dans son lit, peut-être ? Le sourire lui revient instantanément aux lèvres. Sa vie est _absolument_ parfaite, n'en déplaise à Mademoiselle Oôkawahara Shigeru. D'ailleurs, une fois que l'affaire Matsuoka Yûki sera classée, il lui faudra se venger d'elle. Tiens ! Pourquoi ne pas lui renvoyer l'ascenseur ? Il pourrait engager trois ou quatre types qu'il lancerait à la poursuite de la jeune fille, en leur demandant de simuler un amour fou pour elle. Il l'imagine fuir en courant les trois simplets _tombés_ sous son charme si particulier. Certes. Shigeru n'est pas laide, loin de la. Elle est juste trop dynamique et entêtée pour son propre bien. C'est décidé, elle n'aura pas volé ce qu'il lui prépare… Le sourire sur ses lèvres s'élargit encore. Oh ! Il s'imagine si bien le visage catastrophé de la jeune fille !

D'humeur encore plus détendue et joyeuse, Sôjirô quitte sa chambre pour la salle à manger où le personnel de maison, efficace et silencieux s'efface afin de le laisser en tête-à-tête avec son petit-déjeuner. Il ne s'attarde pas à table. Le petit-déjeuner est le repas qu'il aime le moins, en dehors de ceux qu'il partage avec le F4 lors de leurs escapades. Manger seul ne le tente pas, il expédie le repas, se contentant de boire un café et de manger deux toasts. Une fois prêt, il quitte la maison toujours silencieuse, et monte à l'arrière de la voiture, pour le lycée, pressé de retrouver _sa_ famille.

- Ah ! Ce qu'ils sont beaux !

- On vous aime ! On fera tout pour vous !

- Tsukasa !

- Sôjirô !

Akiraa !

- Le F4 ! Vous êtes nos dieux !

Comme s'il ne s'agissait de rien, Sôjirô marche en compagnie de Tsukasa et Akira en direction de la cafétéria, ne prêtant pas attention aux cris hystériques que poussent les lycéennes d'Eïtoku. Cela fait parti du rituel. Quand les quatre princes d'Eïtoku font leur apparition parmi les communs des mortels, ceux-ci montrent leur admiration, leur dévotion, leur désir pour eux, dans une cacophonie à peine supportable.

Sôjirô le prend toujours avec un sourire compréhensif. C'est la rançon de la gloire. Et puis, il doit l'admettre, cela ne lui déplaît pas tant que cela. Qui n'a jamais rêvé de voir les femmes se jeter à ses pieds ? Bon, cela ne lui est jamais arrivé car il s'agit de sa réalité mais il essaye pendant quelques secondes de s'imaginer appartenant à la foule de ceux qui les acclament, dans la peau de celui qui mendie l'attention du F4 ou _pire_, dans celle du petit profiteur de terrain. Un frisson d'horreur le saisit. Persuadé que l'exercice ne peut que lui causer d'affreux cauchemars, Sôjirô sourit de manière séductrice à une fille située à sa gauche. Ce simple signe lui suffit pour se pâmer et tirer des plans sur la comète.

- Ah ! Les filles ! Vous avez vu ça ? Nishikado m'a souri !

- Non! Ce n'est pas juste! Je suis beaucoup plus jolie que toi, il ne peut pas t'avoir remarqué _toi_, et moi pas ! A coup sûr, c'est à moi que son sourire était adressé.

- Menteuse ! Tu dis vraiment n'importe quoi ! Pour commencer, tu n'es pas plus jolie que moi et c'est bien à moi que Nishikado a souri.

- Non !

- Si !

- Je te dis que non !

- Et moi je te dis que si !

Très vite, d'autres filles se joignent au passionnant débat, s'appropriant tour à tour, un seul de ses sourires. Quelle histoire ! Complètement désintéressé, Sôjirô continue de marcher avec ses amis. Ce genre de situation se produit tous les jours et ne lui procure pas de joie particulière, juste une pointe d'amusement. Les filles sont si faciles !

- Et si nous partions le week-end prochain ? Cela fait longtemps que nous n'avons pris un peu de bon temps.

- C'est une idée. Et où veux-tu aller ?

- Si la destination est la question, nous avons l'embarras du choix. Mais j'ai une préférence pour Hawaï.

- Hawaï ? Pourquoi pas, nous n'y sommes pas allés depuis longtemps.

- Hum ! Je pensais inviter Tsukushi à nous accompagner. Pouilleuse comme elle est, elle n'a pas encore eu l'occasion d'y aller.

- Ah ! Si j'ai bien compris, tu comptes sur le décor romantique pour t'aider à enfin concrétiser ton amour ? Pas mal ! Je salue ton initiative, ton grand-frère est fier de toi !

- Akira a raison. De plus, l'idée de passer du temps à Hawaï m'emballe. Les vahinés et leur si sexy mouvements de bassin me donnent toujours des idées.

- Sôjirô ! Tu n'es qu'un animal…

- Et toi, Akira ? Peux-tu prétendre être insensible à leur danse ?

-…

Le silence d'Akira est éloquent, ainsi que son regard lointain.

- Hawaï… Je me souviens encore de ce cours privé de tamouré au clair de lune… Tsukasa ! C'est dit, le week-end prochain nous sommes à Hawaï !

Sôjirô et Akira se serrent la main, l'air conquis. Sôjirô pense un instant que son ami est très fort lorsqu'il s'agit de dissimuler ses sentiments. Rui et Tsukasa sont loin de se douter qu'un différent les anime en ce qui concerne une certaine jeune fille. Les règles imposées par Shigeru étaient très claires, les seules personnes au courant du jeu ne doivent être qu'eux trois. Alors, devant l'autre moitié du F4, ils font tous les deux comme si de rien n'était et cela fonctionne très bien. De toute manière, quoiqu'il se passe, Akira reste son frère.

- Bon, maintenant que nous avons réglé les détails du week-end prochain, que faisons-nous, aujourd'hui ?

- Voilà une question très pertinente. Tsukasa ! Qu'en dis-tu ? As-tu une autre idée de génie ?

- Je dois voir Tsukushi aujourd'hui.

- Sérieusement ? Eh bien ! Tu vas finir par y arriver.

- Enfin !

- Fermez-la tous les deux, je n'ai pas besoin de vos commentaires stupides et déplacés.

- Si tu le dis… Et qu'allez-vous faire ?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée, Tsukushi m'a proposé un rendez-vous de pouilleux.

- Un rendez-vous de pouilleux ? Tu peux nous expliquer ça ? On croirait entendre le titre d'une mauvaise émission de télévision !

- Pff ! Tsukushi veut me montrer comment les pouilleux passent le temps ensemble, sans avoir besoin de dépenser d'argent d'après ce qu'elle m'a dit. Cette fille… J'ai vraiment du mal à la comprendre…

- C'est pourtant simple Tsukasa.

- Vraiment, Akira ?

- Mais oui ! Tsukushi te demande de te mettre à son niveau, d'entrer dans son monde. C'est une très belle preuve d'amour.

L'intervention d'Akira sidère Sôjirô et Tsukasa.

- Une preuve d'amour ?

- Bien sûr ! Elle attend de toi que tu te montre prêt à accepter et partager ce qui fait sa vie. Si ça ce n'est pas de l'engagement ! Bravo Tsukasa, toi et Tsukushi, vous êtes sur la bonne voie.

Sôjirô fait la moue et regarde Akira dont le téléphone se met à sonner. Preuve d'amour ? Engagement ? Akira est bien prompt à parler de manière si pédante de ce qu'il ne connaît pas…

- Comment ? Tout de suite ? Très bien. Je serai là d'ici une demi-heure.

Akira met un terme au court échange avant de soupirer ostensiblement et de se lever de table, sa sole meunière à peine entamée.

- C'était mon père… Je suis désolé pour ce week-end, mais ce sera sans moi.

- Lâcheur ! Où vas-tu cette fois ?

- Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de détails, mais nous devrions rester au Japon cette fois-ci.

- N'oublie pas mon cadeau à ton retour de voyage chéri, tu sais que je m'ennuie de toi quand tu n'es pas là !

- Ne t'en fais pas mon amour, tu sais bien que je ne suis rien sans toi !

Sôjirô et Akira plaisantent ainsi sous le regard blasé de Tsukasa, et celui indifférent de Rui qui arrive tout juste à la cafétéria, son livre à la main.

Le cours de mathématiques s'étire, Sôjirô n'entend plus les explications du professeur. Ses pensées sont lointaines, perdues entre Akira, sa maîtresse du moment, et le défi de Shigeru. Par association d'idée, l'image de Yûki lui vient. S'il veut enterrer l'affaire, il doit rencontrer la jeune fille le plus rapidement possible et la rendre dingue de lui, ce qui en toute objectivité ne devrait lui prendre ni beaucoup de temps ni beaucoup d'efforts. Pourquoi ne pas s'en occuper ce week-end justement ? Akira est absent, personne ne pourra donc lui mettre de bâtons dans les roues. Cela tombe bien, il ne savait pas comment occuper sa journée. Sôjirô sourit doucement et caresse doucement son menton. Shigeru ne doit sûrement pas s'attendre à ce que cette histoire soit réglée en si peu de temps !

Le chauffeur se gare près d'une résidence d'entreprise, à l'aspect classique, lui laissant le soin de traverser la cour gigantesque et par-là, de croiser des mères au foyer qui le regardent comme s'il était un être venu d'ailleurs. C'est vrai, il est très beau, mais tout de même ! Il sourit aux femmes, les laissant derrière lui, la bouche grande ouverte, et les yeux remplis d'étoiles. A l'une d'elle, il demande son chemin et l'accès au bâtiment H, qu'elle s'empresse de lui montrer, le bras tendu et la voix tremblante. Il la remercie d'un sourire et jurerait avoir entendu en continuant son chemin, un corps heurter lourdement le sol. Il hausse les épaules avant de grimper un petit escalier, et de se trouver devant la porte de l'appartement occupé par la famille Matsuoka. Shigeru ne s'est donc pas trompée et lui a donné les bonnes indications au téléphone. Tant mieux. Il ne s'ennuie pas au point de souhaiter visiter toutes les résidences d'entreprise de la ville !

Sôjirô appuie son index contre la sonnette, et bientôt la porte s'ouvre sur une jeune femme vêtue d'un sweat-shirt et d'une courte jupe, ne ressemblant absolument pas à Yûki. Elle reste à le regarde un instant, éblouie par la vision qu'il lui offre. Elle ne revient à elle que lorsqu'il se racle doucement la gorge.

- Oh ! Excusez-moi. Je peux… vous aider ?

Elle lui sourit à présent, les joues teintées de rose.

- Peut-être bien. Je suis un ami de Yûki, et j'aurai souhaité lui parler un instant.

- Yûki ? Ah ! Vous avez manqué ma petite sœur de peu. Elle est déjà sortie, elle avait rendez-vous avec un camarade de classe charmant, Kobayashi Hiro. Même si je dois vous dire, qu'après vous avoir vu, je ne le trouve plus aussi charmant ! Yûki n'est pas là, mais si je peux faire quelque chose…

- Non, c'est aimable de votre part. Je ne voudrais pas abuser du temps d'une aussi jolie jeune femme que vous. J'imagine que vous devez être occupée vous aussi. Merci de votre accueil…

Sôjirô s'esquive sur cette parole un peu vague et un sourire avant de se détourner, de descendre le même petit escalier, et de traverser la cour en sens inverse. Une fois à nouveau installé à l'arrière de la voiture, le masque d'impassibilité du jeune homme se fissure. Kobayashi Hiro ? Mais qui est-ce ?


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapitre 20**

Conseil de guerre

Kobayashi Hiro… Hiro… Sôjirô a beau réfléchir et fouiller dans ses souvenirs, ce nom ne lui est pas plus familier pour autant. Yûki, petite maligne ! On peut dire qu'elle cache bien son jeu. La jeune fille est si discrète et semble si peu expérimentée qu'il ne pensait pas du tout qu'elle pouvait avoir un petit ami. Pas qu'elle ne soit pas _capable_ d'en avoir un, après tout il y a déjà eu ce Nakatsuka par le passé, mais elle lui donne plutôt l'impression de ne pas avoir d'hommes dans son entourage proche, de ne pas savoir comment se comporter avec eux. Décidément ! Si d'aventure, ce Kobayashi se révèle être son petit ami, le défi de Shigeru est enterré à ce moment-même. Sôjirô ne voit qu'un moyen pour tirer au clair cette histoire et brandit son téléphone portable. Après quelques manipulations, il place l'appareil contre son oreille et attend que son interlocuteur réponde à son appel.

- Allô !

- Shigeru… Je pensais que tu avais vérifié le terrain avant de porter ton choix sur Yûki !

- Bonjour Sôjirô ! Oui, je vais très bien merci, tu es bien aimable de t'en soucier.

La voix de la jeune fille, forte comme à son habitude est chargée d'ironie et d'un soupçon d'irritation. Sôjirô soupire.

- Bonjour Shigeru. Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?

- Bien, très bien, merci. Sôjirô… J'imagine que tu ne m'as pas appelé pour le seul plaisir de prendre de mes nouvelles ou d'entendre le son de ma voix. Que puis-je faire pour toi ? Je t'ai déjà donné l'adresse de Yûki il me semble.

- Justement, je reviens à l'instant de chez Yûki. Mais qu'elle ne fut ma surprise de tomber nez à nez avec son aînée, et de m'entendre dire que Yûki était déjà sortie…

- Cela arrive Sôjirô, Yûki a encore le droit de se déplacer, et de sortir quand bon lui semble.

- Laisse-moi terminer Shigeru. Je te disais donc que Yûki était déjà sortie… en compagnie de son charmant compagnon de classe, Kobayashi Hiro. Shigeru ! Qui est-ce ? Je croyais que Yûki n'avait pas de petit ami ?

Sôjirô peut entendre Shigeru retenir son souffle.

- Mais c'est impossible… Yûki n'a pas… Attends voir ! Kobayashi Hiro, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai déjà entendu ce nom-là quelque part. Je sais ! Il est dans la classe de Yûki. Elle m'a parlé de lui, en de très bons termes d'ailleurs. Beau garçon, intelligent, bien élevé et populaire. Kobayashi Hiro est l'idole de son lycée.

Sôjirô fronce les sourcils, et s'appuie confortablement contre son dossier de chaise.

- L'idole du lycée de Yûki ?

- Tout à fait. Il est comme l'équivalent du F4 à Eïtoku, l'argent en moins. Tu me dis que Yûki est sortie avec lui aujourd'hui ? C'est étrange… Yûki m'a pourtant dit que Kobayashi ne s'intéressait pas à elle, qu'elle n'était pas son genre. Voilà un drôle de rebondissement… Que comptes-tu faire ? T'avouer vaincu devant cette concurrence soudaine et inattendue ?

Sôjirô s'offusque et manque s'étrangler d'indignation.

- Shigeru ! Tu n'es quand même pas sérieuse. Penses-tu vraiment que quiconque puisse se prétendre supérieur à moi ?

- Ce que je pense n'a aucune importance Sôjirô, il s'agit de Yûki, je te rappelle. Peux-tu prétendre la connaître ou être proche d'elle ? Peux-tu prétendre avoir pris mon défi au sérieux ?

- Es-tu en train de me faire un procès ?

- Il ne s'agit pas de cela. J'ai juste l'impression que ton dilettantisme est en train de te coûter la victoire.

- Moi ? Nishikado Sôjirô ? Perdre face à un pouilleux! Tu n'y penses pas sérieusement.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, ce que je pense importe peu. Et à ce que je sache, mon avis sur la question n'efface pas le fait que Yûki partage peut-être en ce moment une promenade romantique avec le charmant Kobayashi.

- Shigeru… Je te déteste.

La jeune fille éclate d'un rire joyeux et sincère.

- Mais moi aussi Sôjirô, moi aussi. En tous les cas, je te souhaite bonne chance.

Sur ce, Shigeru raccroche, le laissant à ses pensées. Un camarade de classe ? L'idole de son lycée ? Pf ! Quelle blague ! De toute évidence, ce Kobayashi n'est pas un adversaire à sa mesure. Le seul qui puisse se targuer d'être à sa hauteur est Akira. Le seul rival qu'il reconnaît est son frère, nul autre. Comment cet être insignifiant qu'est Kobayashi ose-t-il se mêler à ses histoires avec Akira ? Impardonnable. Il va lui donner une leçon qu'il ne sera pas prêt d'oublier.

Personne n'empiète sur les plates-bandes du F4. Akira partagera son avis, et sera d'accord pour se joindre à lui. Yûki ne peut succomber qu'à l'un d'eux. Satisfait, Sôjirô s'apprête à appeler la jolie Keiko afin de fêter sa soudaine bonne humeur quand une idée, fourbe, se fraye un chemin dans son esprit. Et si… Peut-être après tout, que la brusque apparition de Kobayashi est une bonne chose. Peut-être peut-il lui être utile à récupérer Akira ? Oui… Finalement, Kobayashi est peut-être quelqu'un de bien. Quelqu'un d'assez bien pour être le petit ami de Yûki en fin de compte. Un sourire machiavélique vient danser sur ses lèvres, et plutôt que de composer le numéro de Keiko, il fait celui de son frère.

- Sôjirô ?

- Akira, j'espère que je ne te dérange pas.

- Non, tu tombes pile au bon moment. Nous venons de prendre une pause avant la reprise des négociations.

- Et ces négociations, elles s'annoncent bien ?

- Assez bien, ma foi. Ce client est un petit cœur tendre, mon père ne devrait pas avoir de mal à le rallier à sa cause.

- Mimasaka senior doit être très fort.

- Bien évidemment ! J'ai de qui tenir. Mais dis-moi, que se passe-t-il ? Tu as des ennuis ?

- Non, pas du tout. Pourquoi cette question ?

- En général, lorsque je suis avec mon père, tu évites de m'appeler. J'en déduis donc qu'il se passe quelque chose. Tsukasa a fait des siennes ? Encore collé un carton rouge ou fracassé les vitres de la salle de classe ?

Sôjirô émet un petit rire de gorge.

- Non, rien de tout cela rassure-toi. Je viens d'avoir Shigeru au téléphone, nous avons eu une conversation des plus intéressantes.

- Avec Shigeru ? Je suis curieux d'entendre ça…

- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire. Elle vient de m'apprendre que Yûki a un petit ami, un certain Kobayashi Hiro qui l'a invitée à sortir cet après-midi. Tu te rends compte ? Le défi de Shigeru n'a plus aucun sens après cette information. Qu'en dis-tu ?

Sôjirô attend impatiemment une réponse d'Akira qui ne vient pas.

- Akira ? Akira ! Tu m'entends ?

- Je… Oui, excuse-moi. Mon père me fait signe que la réunion va reprendre. J'ignore combien de temps encore cela va durer, je te rappelle dès que c'est fini.

Akira raccroche aussi sec. Déçu du manque de réaction de son ami, Sôjirô se promet de lui sortir le grand jeu lorsqu'il l'aura à nouveau au téléphone. Kobayashi est un moyen inespéré de regagner Akira, il serait bien bête de ne pas en user.

Akira raccroche, ne laissant pas le temps à Sôjirô de lui faire part du reste de sa conversation avec Shigeru. Ses synapses ont déconnecté à l'écoute des quelques mots : Yûki a un petit ami. Non. Impossible. Yûki, _Yûki_ ne peut pas avoir de petit ami. C'est impossible ! Sôjirô a du encore forcer sur le champagne la veille. Il pianote rapidement un e-mail sur son téléphone à l'adresse de son frère avant de se redresser et resserrer le nœud de sa cravate, lorsque son père lui signifie la reprise de la réunion.

- Comment ça, arrête le saké ? Akira pense-t-il sérieusement que je plaisantais ? Je n'y crois pas ! Scandalisé, Sôjirô s'emporte contre son téléphone après la lecture de l'e-mail que lui a envoyé Akira : « _Yûki ? Un petit ami ? Tu aurais pu trouver mieux pour me faire renoncer. Trop faire la fête nuit à ta santé, arrête le saké_ ! » De toute évidence, Akira ne l'a pas cru et pire, s'imagine qu'il s'agit d'une basse manœuvre visant à le rallier à sa cause. Comme s'il était capable d'agir de manière aussi mesquine ! Bon. Peut-être. Mais tout de même ! L'en accuser de la sorte. Scandaleux. Impensable ! Cela mérite réaction. S'il est bien une chose concernant Nishikado Sôjirô qu'il faut savoir, c'est que de répondant, il ne manque pas. Et là, il se sent l'envie de riposter, comme s'il était un enfant fâché à qui l'on a retiré son jouet préféré. Akira ne le prend pas au sérieux ? Eh bien ! Peut-être changera-t-il d'avis lorsqu'il lui annoncera la défloraison de Yûki ! Vexé, Sôjirô vérifie la liste des derniers appels passés et appuie sur la touche appel.

- Sôjirô… Nous venons à peine de raccrocher. Serais-tu en manque de moi ?

- En manque de toi ? Ne joue pas avec ta chance, Shigeru !

La jeune fille pouffe.

- Je te taquine. Je sais parfaitement ne pas être ton type de fille. Mais en toute honnêteté, je peux te retourner le compliment. Tu n'es pas du tout le genre d'homme qui me plaît.

- Sachez jeune fille, que je suis le genre de _toutes_ les filles.

- Désolée de devoir blesser ton ego, et briser un mythe, mais je te confirme à nouveau que tu ne m'attires pas le moins du monde.

- Pf ! Tu dis ça au téléphone, mais je suis sûr que tu tiendrais un discours différent si nous étions face à face.

- Un langage différent ? Laisse-moi réfléchir… Non ! Cela semble une surprise pour toi, mais je t'assure qu'il existe bien sur cette planète des femmes insensibles à ton charme. Ce qui expliquerait pourquoi Yûki n'est pas avec toi cet après-midi, mais avec Kobayashi.

C'en est trop, Sôjirô sent la moutarde lui monter au nez.

- Shigeru… Tu ne devrais pas me sous-estimer.

- Oh ! Mais je ne ferai pas cette erreur Sôjirô. Je note juste qu'en ce moment, Yûki n'est ni en ta compagnie, ni en celle d'Akira. Peut-être est-ce _toi _qui sous-estimes Yûki ? Je n'ai pas l'intention de te faire la leçon, j'ai juste un conseil pour toi.

Sôjirô hausse les épaules, et comme si elle pouvait le sentir à distance, Shigeru se lance.

- Sôjirô… Yûki est une jeune fille comme moi, comme toutes celles qui peuplent la terre. Sais-tu ce qu'est le souhait profond de toute jeune fille ? C'est de se sentir aimée, désirée. Si tu ne parviens pas à toucher le cœur de Yûki, tu as déjà perdu.

Le jeune homme est silencieux, il intègre lentement les paroles de Shigeru.

- Dis-moi Shigeru, j'ai oublié de te le demander tout à l'heure, mais as-tu le numéro de téléphone de Yûki ? Je dois lui parler.

- Le numéro de Yûki ? Oui. Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée mais bon, fais-en bon usage et fais honneur à mon conseil. Autrement, compte sur moi pour trouver un moyen de te le faire payer.

Sôjirô sourit, tout en prenant note du numéro de téléphone de la jeune fille.

- Ne t'en fais pas Shigeru et compte sur moi pour rehausser le niveau de la compétition.

La jeune fille ne va pas être déçue, oh non !

- Allô !

- Bonjour Yûki, j'espère que je ne te dérange pas.

- Nishikado ?

- Oui, c'est bien moi. Je me suis permis de demander ton numéro de téléphone à Shigeru, j'espère que cela ne te gêne pas.

- Non… Non, cela ne me gêne pas. Je suis juste surprise d'entendre votre voix.

- Dans ce cas, j'espère qu'il s'agit au moins d'une bonne surprise.

Sôjirô entend la jeune fille échapper un rire léger.

- Oui, plutôt une bonne surprise.

- Ah ! Non. Soit une bonne surprise, soit une mauvaise. Pas de demi-mesure entre nous.

- Eh bien ! C'est une bonne surprise. Oui, une bonne surprise.

- J'aime autant. Cela dit, je t'appelais pour te voir. J'aimerais te rencontrer à nouveau Yûki. Depuis la fois où nous avons bu ensemble dans ce petit café, j'ai la sensation de ne pas t'avoir tout dit. Je voudrais t'inviter à dîner avec moi, si tu es d'accord bien sûr.

- Je… J'ignore quoi répondre.

- Dis-moi oui, tout simplement. S'il te plaît. J'ai vraiment envie de te revoir.

Sôjirô sourit, déjà certain de la réponse de la jeune fille à son invite.

- Oui… Quand voulez-vous que nous nous rencontrions ?

- Nous pourrions dîner ensemble en début de semaine prochaine ? Pourquoi ne pas en discuter ce soir autour d'un bon thé ? Qu'en dis-tu ?

- Oui…

- Dans ce cas, je peux peut-être venir à ta rencontre où que tu te trouves. Comme cela je te mènerai à un salon de thé dont tu me donneras des nouvelles.

- D'accord. Actuellement, je me trouve au parc d'attractions Tokyo joypolis, près de la station de métro Odaiba.

- Vraiment ? Quelle coïncidence ! Je me trouve à proximité. Que dirais-tu de se rencontrer à l'entrée du parc d'ici disons… une demi-heure ?

- Très bien, dans une demi-heure…

- Dans ce cas, je te dis à tout de suite.

Sôjirô raccroche, satisfait. Avec un peu de chance, Yûki sera accompagnée de ce Kobayashi, ce sera l'occasion de lui montrer _qui_ est le maître.

- Yûki ! Ravi de te revoir si vite.

Et sans la moindre attention pour le jeune homme statufié aux côtés de la jeune fille, Sôjirô se penche pour un baise-main distingué. En se relevant, il note le visage aux teintes vermillons de la jeune fille, avec tout de même un certain plaisir.

- Et si nous y allions à présent ?

- Ah ! Un instant Nishikado. Je vous présente Kobayashi, un camarade de classe. Il m'a gentiment invitée au parc d'attractions aujourd'hui.

- Vraiment ? Eh bien ! Merci d'avoir pris soin de Yûki, _Kobayashi_. A partir de maintenant, je prends la relève. Au revoir.

Pas à la prochaine ou à bientôt. Au revoir. De cette manière, il inculque une leçon au jeune homme : devant lui, il n'est rien.

- Es-tu prête, Yûki ?

- Euh ! Oui… Un instant juste. Kobayashi ! Merci beaucoup pour cette journée, je me suis bien amusée. Nous nous reverrons lundi, au lycée. Merci encore pour ton invitation.

Une fois les remerciements faits, Yûki se détourne de Kobayashi, et se met à marcher à côté de lui. Sôjirô ne se donne même pas la peine d'effacer de son visage, le sourire né du plaisir qu'il a retiré à humilier Kobayashi. Et plus encore, il se permet de passer son bras autour des épaules de Yûki, dans le but avoué de faire enrager Kobayashi, demeuré à la même place, incrédule.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapitre 21**

**Jaloux, vous avez dit ?**

Fébrile, Akira se précipite à sa chambre réservée – à l'instar de celles des différents protagonistes aux négociations – au dixième étage d'un hôtel Maple. La réunion s'est à peine achevée, qu'après avoir poliment pris congés de son père et de ses associés, il s'est rué vers l'ascenseur où, demeuré seul, il a desserré nerveusement, son nœud de cravate. L'après-midi durant, il n'a pu empêcher les propos de Sôjirô de jouer en boucle ininterrompue dans son esprit.

Heureusement, son père ne l'a que peu sollicité, et il a pu se contenter de seulement prétendre écouter religieusement ce qui se disait autour de lui. Autrement, il se serait peut-être trouvé embarrassé. Quoique. Il aurait su trouver quoi dire, comment faire bonne figure, tout plutôt qu'humilier son père devant toutes ses relations commerciales.

A présent, il fait les cent pas, sa veste abandonnée sur le dossier d'une chaise, et les manches de sa chemise retroussées sur ses avant-bras. _Yûki a un petit ami, un dénommé Kobayashi Hiro qui l'a invitée à sortir cet après-midi_. Impossible. Comment… Comment Yûki pourrait-elle avoir un homme dans sa vie ? Comment pourrait-elle être la petite amie d'un étranger ? Non ! Il refuse la vision que suscite son esprit, la vision de la jeune fille dans les bras d'un autre. Il refuse cette abomination, de toutes les fibres de son corps. Et ce Kobayashi ? Qui est-il ? Est-il vraiment un proche de Yûki ? Existe-t-il seulement ? Peut-être ne s'agit-il que d'une mauvaise farce de Sôjirô après tout ? Oui, ce pourrait être cela.

Mais non ! Son ami savait qu'il était avec son père, il n'aurait jamais osé l'appeler au beau milieu d'une réunion pour le simple plaisir de le chicaner, pas au risque de s'attirer ses foudres. Dans ce cas, Kobayashi existe bien. Mais de là à être le petit ami de Yûki… Si cela était le cas, elle lui en aurait parlé ! Agacé, inquiet, plus qu'il n'est prêt à l'admettre, Akira se décide à prendre son portable en main et recherche dans son répertoire le numéro de Sôjirô. Il lance la fonction appel, mais tombe directement sur la messagerie du jeune homme. Mince ! A cette heure-ci, si Sôjirô ne répond pas, c'est qu'il est occupé, en galante compagnie. Quel frère ! Même pas disponible quand il a besoin de lui.

Hésitant, Akira fouille à nouveau son répertoire téléphonique. Cette fois, il entend la sonnerie à trois ou quatre reprises, avant qu'une voix jeune et dynamique ne lui réponde.

- Akira ? Eh bien ! On peut dire que cette journée est placée sous le signe de la surprise. Sôjirô d'abord, toi à présent…

- Et… De quoi Sôjirô a-t-il bien pu te parler ? Pas de la pluie ou du beau temps, j'imagine.

- Tu imagines très bien. Apparemment, il s'est rendu chez Yûki, pour je ne sais quelle raison, mais sur place c'est la sœur aînée de Yûki qui l'a reçu et lui a appris qu'elle était déjà sortie… avec un camarade de classe _charmant_.

Akira fronce les sourcils, et s'arrête de marcher, arrivé à hauteur de l'immense baie vitrée.

- Shigeru… Connaîtrais-tu le nom de ce camarade, par hasard ?

- Oui, il s'agit de Kobayashi Hiro.

- Kobayashi… Et, Yûki… T'a-t-elle déjà parlé de lui ?

- Oui, une fois. Comme je l'ai expliqué à Sôjirô avant toi, Kobayashi est l'idole de son lycée. Pour faire simple, c'est un garçon aimable, bien élevé, bon élève et doué en sport. De plus, il est beau garçon d'après ce que Yûki m'en a dit, et très attirant…

La voix de Shigeru est porteuse de sous-entendus qui lui déplaisent souverainement.

- Shigeru ! Evite les allusions grossières s'il te plaît.

- Grossières ? Tu exagères. Tu prends les choses au tragique. Ce n'est pas comme si je t'avais dit que Kobayashi est celui qui a fait découvrir l'_amour_ à Yûki. _Ça_ aurait été grossier.

La main d'Akira se serre sur son téléphone. Il est ennuyé. Très ennuyé. Et les propos de Shigeru ne font rien pour calmer son état. Comme si elle pouvait sentir son agacement, Shigeru reprend sur un ton plus léger.

- Je plaisantais, Akira. Ecoute, je ne sais pas grand chose au sujet de Kobayashi, mais il y a au moins une chose dont je suis sûre. Il n'a certainement pas approché Yûki de très près. Pas encore du moins. Elle m'a parlé de lui et m'a confié qu'elle le trouve plaisant. Mais ce que je trouve étonnant, c'est que jusque-là, lui qui ne lui prêtait pas attention au point que Yûki pense ne pas être son genre, l'invite subitement à sortir avec lui. Tout de même… C'est amusant non ? Au moment où toi et Sôjirô avez accepté de relever mon défi, un autre concurrent s'est aligné au départ de la course.

Amusant ? Akira fronce les sourcils. Il ne voit rien d'amusant dans le fait qu'un _autre_ ose inviter Yûki à passer du temps avec lui. Et ce soudain intérêt de Kobayashi pour Yûki tombe à un moment trop propice pour être jugé honnête, ainsi que l'a souligné Shigeru. Il décide sur-le-champ qu'il _déteste_ Kobayashi et qu'il n'aura de cesse de le voir s'effacer du paysage et quitter la vie de Yûki.

- Et ce n'est pas tout…

- Quoi d'autre ? Tu vas me parler d'un quatrième mousquetaire ?

- Non, pas vraiment. Juste un concurrent en lice devenu sérieux. Je veux dire que Sôjirô est décidé maintenant. Il a vraiment accepté de se prêter au jeu. Et il m'a demandé le numéro de téléphone de Yûki.

- Tu le lui as donné ?

- Oui. Il l'aurait trouvé, même sans mon aide. S'il m'a demandé son numéro, c'est pour s'en servir et peut-être même l'a-t-il déjà appelée. Non, en fait, je suis convaincue qu'il l'a déjà fait et qu'il s'est débrouillé pour lui arracher un rendez-vous. Sôjirô est un tel dom juan !

Akira n'est plus ennuyé, il est définitivement furieux. Comment Sôjirô ose-t-il ? Comment ose-t-il s'approcher de Yûki ? N'a-t-il pas encore compris que lui seul est en droit ne serait-ce que d'effleurer ses cheveux ou la peau nue de ses bras ? Il ne l'emportera pas au paradis !

- Akira, je n'ai qu'un seul conseil à te donner. Ne laisse pas Sôjirô te battre.

- Tu me sembles bien remontée contre Sôjirô… Serais-tu de mon côté ? Tu es un juge bien partial, Shigeru.

- Tu fais erreur. Je ne suis pas de ton côté, je suis de celui de Yûki. Je veux dire, où est l'intérêt de ce duel si tu abandonnes maintenant au profit de Sôjirô ?

L'humeur d'Akira s'adoucit, sous l'ironie, la voix de Shigeru reflète son intérêt et son affection pour Yûki.

- Bien sûr, bien sûr. Rassure-toi, je n'ai pas l'intention de te priver de ton duel au sommet. Bien évidemment que je ne n'abandonne rien à Sôjirô. La course débute à peine, et ni Sôjirô ou l'invité surprise Kobayashi ne me font peur. Je ne suis pas n'importe qui.

- Je le sais bien. Pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai choisi Yûki, justement ?

- Choisi ? Je pensais qu'il s'agissait du fait du hasard ?

- Euh ! Mais c'est le cas bien entendu ! Je ne pouvais pas deviner en vous laissant dans la boutique, que Yûki serait la première fille que vous verriez. Ça aurait très bien pu être sa patronne ou une cliente lambda. C'est le hasard je te dis, le ha-sard ! Simplement, il a très bien fait les choses…

- Si tu le dis ! Quoi qu'il en soit, cela n'a pas d'importance pour moi. Le fait est que c'est Yûki qu'il me faut séduire. Et j'ai bien l'intention de rafler la mise.

A l'autre bout du pays, Shigeru éclate de rire.

- Vas-y Akira ! Et surtout ne te laisse pas faire, offre-moi un beau spectacle !

Un beau spectacle ? Shigeru ne croit pas si bien dire. Mimasaka Akira n'est pas homme à se laisser effrayer par l'adversité, quelle qu'elle soit. Après avoir raccroché, Akira reste un instant près de la baie vitrée, regardant sans les voir, les tours brillantes dans l'obscurité, la silhouette diaphane et ondulante de Yûki surplombant la ville illuminée d'Osaka.

_Votre correspondant n'est pas joignable, merci de renouveler votre appel ultérieurement_. Contrarié, Akira jette son mobile sur le lit. Cela fait trois fois qu'il essaye de joindre Yûki, trois fois qu'il affronte le même message déplaisant. Où est-elle ? Pourquoi ne répond-elle pas à ses appels ? Le jeune homme se laisse tomber sur les draps soigneusement tirés avant de se prendre la tête entre les mains. Il a un pressentiment désagréable. Très désagréable.

Il n'a pas non plus réussi à joindre Sôjirô. Et comme par hasard, celui-ci a demandé à Shigeru le numéro de téléphone de Yûki. Sôjirô et Yûki sont tous les deux injoignables, _au même moment_. Horrible coïncidence. Seraient-ils donc ensemble à l'heure qu'il est ? Une sensation déplaisante vient lui étreindre le cœur. Non ! Sôjirô n'aurait pas osé… Il n'aurait pas osé s'en prendre à Yûki et l'entraîner dans une chambre d'hôtel comme si elle était l'une de ses vulgaires maîtresses ? Il ne le lui pardonnerait jamais.

Yûki… Yûki vaut mieux que cela, elle mérite ce qu'il existe de meilleur au monde. Elle mérite d'être aimée dans des circonstances exceptionnelles par un homme exceptionnel. Un homme tel que lui. Sôjirô est trop rude et grossier dans son approche, alors que Yûki… Yûki est une créature si délicate, si légère et exquise… Sôjirô _ne peut pas_ ne serait-ce que poser un seul doigt sur elle. Lui seul. Lui seul a le droit de l'approcher, de caresser des lèvres le velours de ses joues, de tenir doucement sa main dans la sienne. Lui seul. Il ne laissera pas Sôjirô approcher _sa_ Yûki.

Nerveux, Akira s'empare de son téléphone et essaye à nouveau de joindre Sôjirô. En vain. Bon sang ! Pourquoi n'arrive-t-il pas à le joindre ? Des images insupportables lui viennent, Sôjirô qui prend Yûki dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser, Sôjirô qui caresse le petit corps doux de Yûki, Sôjirô qui fait l'amour à Yûki… Akira croit devenir fou et abat son poing contre un mur. Non ! Il n'a pas le droit… C'est lui… Lui qui devrait être avec Yûki, lui qui devrait… Mais au lieu de cela, il est coincé dans cet hôtel, à Osaka. Il ne peut rien faire. Le jeune homme risque un regard douloureux vers son téléphone quand des coups frappés à la porte le sortent de sa torpeur. Akira se lève à regret et ouvre la porte sur une jolie jeune femme vêtue d'un tailleur seyant, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle tient entre ses mains, un plateau recouvert d'une fine serviette blanche.

- Voici le dessert que vous avez commandé, Monsieur Mimasaka. J'espère ne pas vous avoir fait attendre.

Le dessert ? Quel dessert ? Akira fronce les sourcils, perplexe.

- Je ne me souviens pas avoir commandé quoi que ce soit. C'est une erreur.

Et sans plus de cérémonie, en totale contradiction avec ses habitudes galantes, il referme la porte sur la jeune femme bouche ouverte, hébétée. S'il se trouvait dans son état normal, peut-être se souviendrait-il de la jeune et jolie réceptionniste à laquelle il a galamment proposé de partager son dessert, un parfait au café. Mais Akira n'est pas dans son état normal, et cette scène badine s'est produite _avant_ le coup de téléphone de Sôjirô. A présent, il se moque bien de savoir ce que cache cette histoire de dessert. Maintenant, c'est le téléphone de la chambre qui se met à sonner, et Akira se demande de qui il peut bien s'agir. Sûrement pas Sôjirô, il ignore où il se trouve, et il en va de même pour Yûki.

- Allô !

- Akira ! Tu en as mis du temps à répondre. Ne me dis pas que tu es avec une femme.

- Une… Non, père, pas du tout ! Je m'excuse, le service d'étage a frappé à ma porte et…

- Très bien, si tu le dis. Ecoute, je t'appelle pour te dire que tu as bien travaillé aujourd'hui, et même si tu semblais un peu… ailleurs, tu as fait bonne impression à Monsieur Haneda. Lui, Nara et moi allons conclure cette soirée en beauté. Ta présence n'est plus requise ici, alors si tu le souhaites, tu peux partir maintenant. J'ai laissé le soin à la réception de te réserver une place sur le prochain départ du shinkansen, un taxi t'attend.

- Ah ! Merci père.

- Hum ! Préviens ta mère que je rentrerai demain comme prévu et surtout… fais quelque chose pour cette fille.

- Fille ? Mais quelle fille, père ?

- Akira…

- Oui, père.

- Fais bon voyage mon fils.

- Merci, père.

Akira continue de fixer le combiné après que son père a raccroché. Mimasaka senior est vraiment redoutable, rien ne lui échappe. Quelle heure est-il déjà ? Le cœur gonflé à bloc, Akira s'empresse de ranger ses affaires – ou plutôt de fourrer ses vêtements – dans sa valise à roulettes avant de quitter sa chambre puis l'hôtel, sans un regard en arrière.

- Allô… Akira ?

La voix douce de Yûki sur les trois syllabes de son prénom, fait courir de longs, très longs frissons agréables le long de sa colonne vertébrale, et le jeune homme s'enfonce dans le cuir de son fauteuil, rassuré, soulagé, d'entendre à nouveau la jeune fille.

- Yûki… Je suis content de t'entendre. Comment vas-tu ?

- Je vais bien merci, et toi ? Ton week-end s'est-il bien passé ?

- Oh ! Ma foi… J'ai accompagné mon père à Osaka et je suis rentré cette nuit. Je suis un peu fatigué.

- Si tu préfères, je peux te rappeler plus tard. Je ne pensais pas te gêner à une heure pareille.

- Non, non. Surtout pas. Tu ne me déranges jamais Yûki, au contraire. D'ailleurs, je suis heureux que tu m'appelles j'ai essayé de te joindre hier, sans succès hélas.

- Oui, la batterie de mon téléphone était déchargée, je l'ai donc laissé chez moi. Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir été joignable.

La voix sincère et inquiète de Yûki apaise Akira.

- Ce n'est pas grave, ce sont des choses qui se produisent. Je suis rassuré, j'ai eu peur qu'il ne te soit arrivé quelque chose. Du coup, j'ai même appelé Shigeru et Sôjirô, au cas où.

- Tu as appelé Shigeru et… Nishikado ?

- Hum ! Mais Sôjirô était indisponible également. Alors je suis vraiment heureux de t'entendre. Je suis sérieux.

- Akira…

La voix de Yûki est indescriptible, pleine d'émotion et légèrement tremblante.

- Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi. Mais je ne veux pas que tu te fasses du souci par ma faute, alors dorénavant, je ferai en sorte de ne plus sortir sans mon téléphone et il sera toujours chargé. Comme cela, tu pourras me joindre, toujours.

- Ne t'excuse pas Yûki tu n'as pas à le faire. En dehors de cela, as-tu passé un bon week-end ?

- Eh bien ! On peut dire que oui. Samedi, je suis allé au parc d'attractions avec un camarade de classe.

- T'y es-tu bien amusée ?

- Oui, mais cela aurait été plus amusant si tu avais été là…

Akira retient un cri de victoire, Kobayashi n'a vraiment rien d'un outsider.

- Ensuite, Nishikado m'a appelée et m'a invitée à dîner.

Akira tend l'oreille, et se redresse dans son siège. Il s'efforce de calmer les battements de son cœur, et de garder une voix calme. Il va savoir, ce qui s'est passé la veille. Pour sa sécurité, il vaut mieux que Sôjirô n'ait rien fait d'irréparable.

- Vraiment ? Et il s'est bien comporté au moins ? Je connais Sôjirô, il peut se comporter de manière assez cavalière avec les femmes.

- Oui, il s'est bien comporté…

Le « oui » de la jeune fille est faible, hésitant. Akira serre le poing. De toute évidence, Sôjirô a tenté quelque chose. Traître ! Il a profité de son absence pour s'en prendre à Yûki, mais il ne va pas le laisser faire !

- Yûki, si Sôjirô ne se comporte pas bien avec toi, fais m'en part. Je ne tolérerai pas qu'il te manque de respect, bien qu'il soit mon ami. D'accord ?

Il sent comme une hésitation de la part de la jeune fille, une réticence à s'ouvrir à lui de ce qui s'est passé. Mais il finira bien par savoir, et à ce moment-là…

- Akira ! Je suis heureuse de pouvoir te parler, j'ai l'impression que cela fait une éternité.

La voix de la jeune fille est, on ne peut plus sincère, et son humeur s'en ressent favorablement.

- Moi aussi Yûki, moi aussi. Que dirais-tu de boire un café frappé en ma compagnie ?

- Maintenant ?

- Oui, maintenant si tu es disponible.

- Oui ! Je veux dire oui, je suis disponible.

- Dans ce cas, je peux être chez toi d'ici une demi-heure. A tout de suite, Yûki.

- A tout de suite…

Akira peut sentir sans peine le sourire de la jeune fille contre le téléphone et cela lui donne à son tour envie de sourire, et même, de chanter. Sôjirô ne perd rien pour attendre, car sans hésitation, Yûki est à _lui _!


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapitre 22**

Un fâcheux contretemps

Il ne comprend pas. Il ne comprend vraiment pas. Il a tout prévu, tout planifié. D'après ses calculs, Matsuoka doit lui tomber dans les bras d'ici quinze jours au plus tard, c'est le délai qu'il s'est fixé jusque-là pour toutes ses conquêtes. Et qu'il a respecté jusque-là. Alors, pourquoi ? Pourquoi la jeune fille n'a-t-elle pas encore répondu à sa lettre ? Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas encore accepté de devenir sa petite amie ? Hiro maintient son front appuyé contre son manuel d'histoire.

Mais ce qui l'horripile le plus, ce qui le rend fou… Comment ? Comment a-t-elle pu le laisser, le jour de _leur_ rendez-vous, et partir avec cette enflure de Nishikado ? Ce sale type ! Quand le portable de Matsuoka a sonné, ils faisaient tous les deux la queue pour la simulation de descente de rapides en rafting. Vaguement curieux, il s'est demandé de qui il pouvait s'agir sans pour autant prêter d'attention à sa conversation. Jusqu'à ce que Matsuoka prononce son nom. Nishikado. Il s'est senti transporté en arrière, dans le temps. Il s'est retrouvé devant le lycée, à espionner cet homme qui attendait visiblement une fille.

Bien sûr, il fallait que ce soit Matsuoka ! Parmi toutes les femelles de la création, il a fallu que cela tombe sur elle. Pourquoi faut-il que ce type vienne gêner ses projets ? Hiro râle de colère avant de se redresser, et de se balancer sur sa chaise. Il doit se calmer, il le faut. Ce n'est pas parce que ce Nishikado a fait une nouvelle apparition qu'il doit se laisser déborder. Il doit réfléchir, analyser les quelques éléments qu'il a en sa possession, faire le lien. Tout d'abord, l'élément perturbateur, Nishikado. Grand, brun, probablement riche. Très riche. Et, même si cela l'ennuie prodigieusement de le reconnaître, incroyablement séduisant au regard des filles.

Il revoit Suzuki, le nez en sang et les yeux en forme de cœur. Hum ! A priori, un adversaire délicat. Très délicat à défaire. Ensuite, la cible, Matsuoka. Jeune fille petite, sans charme particulier au premier regard, banale. Mais qui s'avère pleine de surprises. Comme ce jour, où elle est venue au lycée, habillée d'une robe sortie tout droit d'un rêve. Un bref instant, les pensées de Hiro s'égarent. Il se reprend, et passe son pouce sur la ligne fine de ses sourcils.

Maintenant, les interactions entre Nishikado et Matsuoka. Plutôt neutres. En y repensant, Nishikado s'adresse familièrement à Matsuoka, alors qu'en retour, la jeune fille le vouvoie et l'appelle par son nom de famille. Au téléphone, elle a eu l'air surpris. De toute évidence, ce ne sont pas des proches. Même si Nishikado s'est permis de lui administrer un baise-main –qui de leurs jours fait ce genre de choses ? –ou de passer le bras autour de ses épaules.

Réflexion faîte, Hiro pense voir clair dans le jeu de Nishikado. Il était en représentation. Oui, il était tout en démonstration quand Matsuoka n'était que retenue. Mais bien sûr ! Tous ces gestes, toutes ces attentions… Ils n'étaient pas destinés à Matsuoka. Non, ils lui étaient adressés, à _lui_. En fait, Nishikado lui faisait passer un message du genre : _petit, toi et moi nous ne jouons pas dans la même cour, alors garde tes distances_ ! C'est cela. Tout cela n'était qu'une mise en garde. Nishikado lui signifiait de ne pas se faire d'illusions concernant Matsuoka ou plutôt, sur sa capacité à le battre sur son terrain.

Comme un animal, Nishikado a marqué son territoire, il a marqué Matsuoka. Devant lui. Hiro renifle de mépris. Pour qui ce Nishikado se prend-il ? Il se moque bien de lui, et de ses artifices. Matsuoka finira par lui succomber, tôt ou tard.

- Alors ? Comment ta journée de samedi s'est-elle passée ? Vite, raconte-moi tout ! J'attends depuis deux jours déjà, je n'en peux plus de tout ce suspens, ma patience est à bout…

Tiens ! Tiens ! Cette voix… N'appartiendrait-elle pas à cette chère Suzuki ? Intéressé, Hiro avance doucement, sans faire de bruit, et se dissimule dans un renfoncement du mur. De sa position, il ne peut voir que le profil de Suzuki et n'a absolument aucune visibilité sur sa gauche ce qui l'empêche de voir à qui la jeune fille s'adresse. Un rire cristallin se fait entendre et Hiro tend immédiatement l'oreille. Bien sûr. Il aurait du s'en douter. Il ne pouvait s'agir que d'elle.

- Mariko ! Tu exagères…

- Mais non, je t'assure ! Allez, raconte-moi ton rendez-vous avec Hiro. Où t'a-t-il emmenée ? Au cinéma ?

- Non, nous sommes allés au parc d'attractions, et nous avons passé un agréable moment ensemble.

- Au parc d'attractions ? Bah ! Pourquoi pas ? Et alors ? Vous en avez profité pour faire un tour de grande roue dans une atmosphère romantique propice à un premier baiser ? Ou alors, partager des dangos ? Ou encore, immortaliser ce jour unique avec des purikura ?

- Mariko ! Et après tu vas me dire que je lis trop de journaux féminins… Hiro et moi nous n'en sommes pas là, tu t'en doutes bien. Nous avons joué à des jeux d'arcade, crié dans des montagnes russes…

- Et c'est tout ? Vous ne vous êtes pas tenus par la main ? Vous n'avez pas échangé de chastes baisers d'écoliers ?

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, notre… relation n'en est pas à ce stade, loin de là.

- C'est ce que j'appelle une sortie de boy-scouts. Dis-moi Yûki, tu m'as l'air bien songeuse. Tu ne me dis pas tout n'est-ce pas ? Oh ! Je connais bien ce regard, tu me caches quelque chose ! Je le savais, il s'est passé _quelque chose_… Matsuoka Yûki, au rapport, je vous prie !

La voix de Matsuoka est si basse, qu'Hiro peine à entendre sa réponse. Heureusement pour lui, Suzuki se charge de la retransmission.

- Quoi ? Nishikado ? Le mâle incarné ? Non ! Il a fait ça ? Ah ! Je me sens défaillir… Quel homme ! Quel rêve !

- Moins fort, s'il te plaît ! Je ne tiens pas à ce que toute cette histoire s'ébruite.

- Quoi donc ? Le fait que tu sortes avec Hiro ? Ou alors l'entrée en scène impromptue de Nishikado ?

- Ni l'un ni l'autre en fait. Et puis… On ne peut pas dire que je sorte avec Hiro. Je n'ai même pas répondu à sa lettre…

- Ah ! C'est donc bien ce que je pensais. J'ai visé juste la dernière fois, n'est-ce pas ?

- Hum…

- Bon, tu as raison, ce n'est ni le lieu ni le moment pour débattre de tout cela. Cela dit… Comment ton dîner avec Nishikado s'est-il passé ?

- Eh bien ! C'est à dire… Enfin…

- Yûki ! Je ne comprends pas du tout ce que tu essayes de me dire.

- Je sais, mes propos sont confus. Ce que j'essaye de dire, c'est que le dîner s'est bien passé. D'ailleurs, nous dînons à nouveau ensemble…

Le profil de Suzuki se fronce, et Hiro paierait cher pour être capable de voir le visage de Matsuoka à ce moment. S'il présente le même trouble, le même manque d'assurance que sa voix, Suzuki ne risque pas de la croire. Lui en tout cas, ne croit pas un mot de ce qu'elle vient de dire. Il y a quelque chose derrière ce fameux dîner.

- De toute évidence, tu oublies quelque chose. Mais bon, tu en as le droit. Mais si tu avais envie d'en parler, tu sais, je l'espère du moins, que tu peux compter sur moi.

- Mariko… Merci.

Et comme dans un commun accord, Matsuoka et Suzuki s'éloignent de leur cachette improvisée, heureusement du côté opposé au sien. Hiro reste dans l'ombre du mur, encore quelques instants, ses pensées nombreuses et confuses. Matsuoka… Matsuoka Yûki est une fille banale, censée lui tomber dans les bras sans lui opposer la moindre résistance. Alors comment ose-t-elle fréquenter un autre homme quand il lui fait l'honneur de s'intéresser à elle ? Dîner avec un autre que lui ? Comment, comment peut-elle se révéler si imprévisible ?

Hiro se mord la lèvre, inconsciemment. Il joue avec son porte-mines de la main droite, tandis que de la gauche, il pianote sur le bureau. De temps en temps, il lance des regards en direction de Matsuoka, subrepticement.

Assis juste derrière le jeune homme, Kondo hausse les sourcils devant la conduite inhabituelle de son ami. Hiro reste discret et se contrôle bien, mais il ne peut pas lui mentir, pas à lui. Il le fréquente depuis assez longtemps maintenant pour dire quand il ne va pas bien, et que quelque chose le tracasse. Et ce quelque chose de toute évidence a un rapport avec Matsuoka. Tiens ! Tiens ! Voilà qui est intéressant.

Y aurait-il un boulon mal vissé dans la mécanique parfaitement huilée qu'est Kobayashi Hiro ? Kondo regarde Hiro puis Matsuoka avec beaucoup d'attention. La jeune fille paraît complètement détendue, un brin rêveuse. Un sourire doux et heureux flotte sur son visage. De toute évidence, elle se porte bien. Hiro quant à lui… Hiro semble au contraire agacé, perplexe. Et ses regards vers Matsuoka semblent autant de questions muettes adressées à la jeune fille.

Hiro ne va pas bien. Ou plutôt, il donne l'impression d'un homme pour lequel les événements ne se déroulent pas en accord avec ses souhaits. Pourtant, il a invité Matsuoka à passer la journée de samedi avec lui, dans le but de progresser dans sa campagne auprès de la jeune fille. Alors que s'est-il passé ? Hiro a t-il essuyé une fin de non recevoir ? Est-ce son premier échec ? Ah ! Kondo paierait cher pour savoir ce qui s'est passé samedi, et pour pouvoir lire les pensées de son ami.

En attendant, il se contente de le surveiller, et de capter les regards en coin de Hiro vers Matsuoka, et le regard de la jeune fille, studieuse, fixé sur le professeur. A la vérité, tout cela est étrange. En règle générale, une jeune fille amoureuse ou du moins attirée par un garçon, ne peut s'empêcher de le regarder tandis que l'objet de son désir, conscient de cette attention doit faire semblant ne rien voir. Ici, les rôles sont inversés. Hiro joue le rôle du soupirant angoissé quand Matsuoka s'astreint à ne rien voir. Non, en fait, en y regardant de plus près, Matsuoka ne semble s'astreindre en rien. C'est bien cela. Hiro est invisible, inexistant pour la jeune fille.

Ça alors ! Qui l'eu cru ? De toute évidence, pour son premier mouvement dans cette partie d'échecs, Hiro s'est fait damer le pion. Quand et comment, il l'ignore, mais il semble bien que les événements ne prennent pas la tournure qu'il attendait. Kondo sent le soulagement l'envahir et il soupire doucement. Peut-être a-t-il eu tort de croire que Matsuoka ne saurait pas se défendre, tort de croire qu'elle tomberait si facilement dans un piège aussi grossier que celui tendu par Hiro. Mais le jeune homme est tenace. Il n'aura de cesse d'obtenir ce qu'il souhaite, à n'importe quel prix. Il ne doit donc surtout pas baisser la garde, et rester vigilent. Malgré tout, le fait que Matsuoka ne semble pas tomber si facilement sous le charme du jeune homme lui fait infiniment plaisir…

- Hiro ! Nous n'avons pas eu de nouvelles depuis un certain temps maintenant, où en es-tu avec Mochiyama ?

- Mochiyama ?

Hiro fronce les sourcils. Pourquoi lui parle-t-on de Mochiyama ? Son cas a été réglé depuis longtemps déjà.

- Oui, Mochiyama. Tu sais, la jolie fille à forte poitrine avec laquelle tu sors en ce moment ? Tu ne nous as toujours pas raconter, comment votre _soirée_ s'est passée.

- Ah ! Je ne me souviens plus.

- Hein ? Comment ça ? Tu as couché avec elle mais tu ne t'en souviens pas ? Ah ! J'ai compris. Tu nous fais marcher, c'est ça ?

- Non. Je suis sérieux. Je ne m'en souviens plus.

La mine pince-sans-rire de Hiro laisse les garçons sans voix. De toute évidence, il dit la vérité. Et il ne dira rien d'autre. Déjà, Hiro retourne à son manuel de japonais moderne, comme si l'échange était déjà terminé.

- Euh ! Hum ! Si c'est fini avec Mochiyama… Qui est la prochaine ?

- Cela ne se voit peut-être pas, mais là, tout de suite, je suis occupé. J'ai un test de japonais à préparer. Et toi ? As-tu révisé au point d'être persuadé d'obtenir la note maximale ?

- Eh bien ! J'ai révisé mais…

- Il ne doit pas y avoir de mais. Autrement, c'est que tu n'es pas sûr de toi et de ton travail. Tu ferais mieux de suivre mon exemple.

- Euh ! Oui…

Kondo, Shimizu et Fukuda ouvrent des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Kondo surtout. De toute évidence, Hiro n'a pas informé toute leur petite bande de ses intentions concernant Matsuoka. Pourquoi ? Cela ne lui ressemble pas. Mais en même temps, Matsuoka ne ressemble pas à Mochiyama. Peut-être Hiro l'a-t-il ressenti au point de ne pas vouloir tenir au courant de ses projets fantasques, la moitié de leur groupe, la plus véhémente ? Peut-être.

Mais ces derniers temps, Hiro ne communique pas beaucoup avec eux, du moins pas en ce qui concerne sa vie privée. Fukuda lui adresse un léger coup de coude avant de former distinctement et silencieusement les noms de Mochiyama puis de Matsuoka. Kondo lui fait signe de lui expliquer plus tard. Et « plus tard » arrive bientôt, une fois la fin des cours arrivée.

- Kondo ! Peux-tu nous expliquer ce qui se passe ? A voir le comportement de Hiro tout à l'heure, j'ai l'impression d'avoir rêvé le moment où il nous annonçait vouloir séduire Matsuoka. Les autres ne sont pas au courant on dirait…

- Il semble bien que non. J'ai l'impression que les choses ne vont pas si bien que ça pour Hiro. Je vous l'ai dit, il s'est vanté auprès de moi de passer l'après-midi de samedi avec Matsuoka. _S'il_ avait progressé dans le bon sens, il nous l'aurait déjà dit. J'ai comme l'impression qu'Hiro est ennuyé et qu'il est tombé sur un os, une difficulté inattendue. Sur un contretemps.

- Un contretemps ?

L'espace d'un instant, Kondo revoit Matsuoka à son bureau, ou alors pendant les pauses d'interclasse, toujours en compagnie de Suzuki. A aucun moment, _aucun moment_, le regard de la jeune fille ne s'est posé sur Hiro. Kondo sourit malicieusement.

- Oh oui ! Un contretemps bien fâcheux…


	23. Chapter 23

Chapitre 23

Derniers conseils avant le grand saut

- Et comme ça, tu dînes demain avec… la perfection au masculiiin !

La dernière partie de sa phrase est sifflotée par Mariko sur l'air bien connu de la publicité des rasoirs Girette, tandis que Yûki acquiesce d'un mouvement de la tête.

- Hum ! Il s'appelle Nishikado.

- Nishikado ! Je le sais bien Yûki, comment l'oublier ? Oh ! Rien que prononcer son nom me donne des frissons. Il est tellement… Tellement…

- Tellement ?

- Oui, c'est exactement ça !

Yûki éclate de rire, suivie de bon cœur par son amie. Les deux jeunes filles se retrouvent une nouvelle fois à discuter garçons, autour d'un de leur plaisir coupable favori, les tartelettes aux fraises, placées sur la table, juste devant elles. D'habitude, ces petits-rendez-vous ont lieu tous les quinze jours à peu près, mais il s'agit-là de la deuxième en dix jours. Yûki a la sensation d'avoir vécu tant de choses en si peu de temps, que son besoin de conseils et de camaraderie toute féminine s'est accru. Ainsi, Mariko et elle échangent tranquillement sur sa vie soudainement animée, mais pour autant, elle ne parvient pas à s'ouvrir complètement à son amie.

Il y a pourtant des choses dont elle aimerait débattre, des avis dont elle aurait besoin. Mais il lui semble que Mariko qui la connaît bien trop ne la comprendrait pas. Et là, il y a juste trop de choses dans sa tête. Des choses nouvelles, étranges et dérangeantes. Des pensées… d'hommes et de femmes. Elle sait très bien que Mariko serait prête à l'aider, mais cela ne serait pas suffisant. Elle n'a pas seulement besoin de conseils, elle souhaite être encouragée, confortée dans l'idée que comme Tsukushi qu'elle admire tant, elle aussi peut le faire, elle aussi peut fréquenter un membre du F4 autrement que dans un cadre purement amical. C'est ce dont Yûki convient, lorsqu'elle dépose d'un air décidé, sa petite fourchette.

- Mariko ! Que penses-tu que je devrais porter comme tenue, pour ce dîner ?

- Yûki, Yûki… Tu vas sortir avec le plus bel homme de la création, tu dois absolument lui faire honneur.

- Comment donc ?

- Bah ! Mets une robe ? Je sais ! Pourquoi pas celle, sublime, faîte par ta sœur ? C'est une évidence. Elle lui plaira forcément.

Yûki ne répond pas. Comment pourrait-elle dire à son amie qu'elle ne peut pas, qu'elle ne peut porter cette robe pour personne d'autre que… Akira ? C'est lui qui la lui a offerte, l'a choisie spécialement pour elle. Elle ne peut décemment pas s'en vêtir pour aller dîner avec Nishikado. Ce serait comme une trahison envers Akira, et ça, elle s'y refuse.

- Ce n'est pas possible, je l'ai mise à laver.

- Vraiment ? Quel dommage ! Tu aurais pourtant fait un malheur. Sinon… C'est embêtant, je ne connais pas le contenu de ta garde-robe. Autrement, j'aurai pu te conseiller. Sinon, j'ai une idée. Prépare-moi pour demain matin, la liste de ce qui se trouve dans ton armoire, en n'oubliant surtout pas de mentionner la matière, la longueur et la couleur des articles. Comme cela, je pourrais t'aider ! Je sais, cette idée est du grand n'importe quoi. Je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir passer chez toi ce week-end, ça aurait été tellement plus facile !

- Ce n'est pas grave Mariko, ta famille et toi devez absolument partir ce soir. Je ne vais pas t'en vouloir. Fais-moi plutôt le plaisir de prendre soin de Grand-mère Chiyo, elle a davantage besoin de toi que moi. Sa santé est plus importante. Et puis, je peux toujours demander son aide à ma sœur.

- Non ! Non ! Non ! Rien ne devrait être plus important qu'un dîner aux chandelles avec Monsieur Perfection…

Yûki rit calmement, sûre d'elle devant son amie, lorsqu'en son for intérieur, elle chancèle. Que va-t-elle faire ? L'angoisse au ventre, elle ne parvient que difficilement à avaler le restant de sa tartelette et à faire bonne figure devant Mariko, jusqu'à ce que leurs chemins se séparent à l'entrée de la gare.

- Je suis désolée de t'appelée si tard, j'espère que je ne te dérange pas.

- Me déranger ? Pff ! En voilà une idée ! A quoi les amis servent-ils si on ne peut même pas les ennuyer au téléphone, après un dîner horriblement long et barbant avec les associés de leurs parents ? Non vraiment, ne t'inquiète pas. J'avais justement besoin d'un prétexte pour fuir la réception de mes parents. Tu viens de me sauver la vie Yûki, c'est à charge de revanche.

- Eh bien ! Que dirais-tu de me renvoyer l'ascenseur, _maintenant_ ?

- Ma foi, c'est de bonne guerre. Je t'écoute, en quoi la grande Oôkawahara Shigeru peut-elle t'aider ?

- Eh bien ! J'ai besoin de ton avis éclairé.

- Vraiment ? Et à quel sujet ?

- Demain… Demain soir, j'ai un rendez-vous. Je suis invitée à dîner et…

- Et ?

- Je ne sais pas quoi me mettre ! Shigeru, j'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur !

Shigeru éclate de rire. Yûki avait l'air si angoissée ! Finalement, il n'y a rien de grave.

- Rassure-toi Yûki. Je ne me moque pas de toi. J'ai juste cru au son de ta voix qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de dramatique.

- Mais l'heure _est_ grave ! Mon rendez-vous est demain soir, _demain soir_ ! Et je panique tellement que j'en tremble. J'ai vraiment peur de le décevoir…

Le décevoir ? Hum ! Yûki ne semble pas décidée à donner de détails concernant l'identité de son cavalier mystère mais ! Elle ne désespère pas de lui soutirer l'information…

- Je comprends. Tout d'abord, tu dois te poser une question. Qui est-il pour toi ? Une connaissance ? Un ami ? Un potentiel petit ami ? Il faut bien cerner le personnage pour ne pas faire d'erreur par la suite.

- D'erreur ?

- Bien sûr ! Tu ne t'habilleras pas de la même manière selon que tu dînes avec ta famille ou le célibataire de Tokyo le plus convoité, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, tu as raison. Je ne peux pas y aller vêtue comme une prêtresse, cela aurait le plus mauvais effet sur lui. Mais ce n'est pas non plus comme si j'étais sa petite amie, loin de là…

Un petit sourire rusé vient se nicher sur les lèvres de Shigeru. Bingo ! Sans même s'en apercevoir, Yûki a vendu la mèche. Elle sera bien de sortie demain avec le célibataire le plus convoité de la ville. Voyons voir, de qui peut-il être question ? Kobayashi Hiro ? Non, bien sûr. Yûki est déjà sortie avec lui, mais elle n'a alors pas ressenti le besoin de l'appeler afin d'obtenir des conseils sur sa tenue. Qui d'autre ? Sôjirô ? Akira ? L'un de ces deux-là bien évidemment. Mais lequel ?

- Maintenant que nous avons défini le premier point, passons au second. Où allez-vous dîner ?

- Je ne sais pas. Il m'a dit vouloir me faire la surprise. Enfin… Il m'a juste dit que je serais éblouie.

- Eblouie ? Et par quoi donc ? Par la beauté des lieux ou par son charme ?

Shigeru réfléchit à l'emploi du verbe « éblouir » il reflète une certaine ostentation. Bien sûr ! Son mystérieux cavalier ne peut être que…

- Shigeru ! J'ai peur d'être emmenée dans un endroit où je ne me sentirais pas à ma place. Comment m'habiller pour me sentir un peu à mon aise ?

Une telle insécurité et cette sensation d'infériorité ! Il n'y a vraiment que Sôjirô pour cristalliser de tels sentiments…

- Ne t'inquiète donc pas Yûki. S'il t'a invitée, c'est que ce jeune homme te trouve déjà tout à fait à la hauteur. Mais si tu tiens à un conseil de ma part… Tu devrais porter cette robe que tu as achetée à Shibuya. Tu sais, cette robe bain de soleil qui te va si bien ? Avec, porte ton gilet blanc pour les chaussures… Une paire de petits escarpins blancs. Oui, ce serait absolument parfait. Je te vois d'ici, une vraie gravure de mode !

- Merci Shigeru, merci du fond du cœur. Tu me sauves la vie !

- La vie ? Je n'irai tout de même pas jusque-là. Mais ta soirée, probablement. Hum ! Je ferais un bon coach de vie, non ?

- Eh bien ! Si jamais tu as un jour besoin de travailler, tu as trouvé ta voie, sans le moindre doute.

- Hé ! Hé ! Discutons de mes honoraires dans ce cas. Que dirais-tu… d'une soirée entre filles pour un débriefe ? Je fournirai les marshmallow et le feu de cheminée.

Yûki rit gaiement, Shigeru peut sentir la tension qui l'habitait, se dissiper. Il ne lui reste plus que quelques conseils à lui prodiguer, afin que tout se passe bien.

- Yûki, ne te mets pas de pression inutile sur les épaules. Tu es une jeune fille tout à fait charmante et agréable, et cela ton cavalier le sait déjà. Pourquoi penses-tu qu'il t'invite, si ce n'est pour profiter de ta compagnie ? Aies confiance en toi. Ce n'est pas son compte en banque ou son carnet d'adresses qui font d'une personne quelqu'un de bien. Et toi, tu es quelqu'un de bien. Tu n'as qu'une seule chose à faire, c'est de rester toi-même en toute circonstance. Tu es juste parfaite telle que tu es, d'accord ? Bon, maintenant, nous allons répéter la leçon du jour. Répète après-moi : je suis une fille bien !

- Je suis une fille bien…

- J'ai confiance en moi !

- J'ai confiance ne moi…

- Je suis parfaite !

- Je suis parfaite…

- Je suis une fille bien, j'ai confiance en moi et je suis parfaite !

- Je suis une fille bien, j'ai confiance en moi, je suis parfaite…

- Et je vais passer une superbe soirée avec un jeune homme formidable, et je n'oublierai surtout pas de tout raconter à mon amie Shigeru qui est, elle aussi, une jeune fille particulièrement géniale !

Yûki rit à nouveau, tout à fait détendue. Coach Shigeru a fait de l'excellent travail et doit à présent tirer sa révérence. Surtout après avoir entendu les appels répétés et angoissés de sa gouvernante, désespérée de la ramener auprès de ses parents et de leurs invités du jour. La jeune fille réprime un juron d'agacement avant de passer la main sur son jupon noir.

- Bon ! Yûki. Nous sommes d'accord ? Demain, tu vas passer une soirée délicieuse sans avoir besoin de prétendre être ce que tu n'es pas. Profite du repas et du champagne, et n'oublie pas surtout, de porter un toast à mon nom.

- Je n'y manquerai pas, promis.

Shigeru coupe bientôt la communication, après quelques autres recommandations d'usage. Les conseils et les avis prodigués à Yûki sont sincères, mais quel dommage que tout cela soit pour Sôjirô ! Akira et la jeune fille formeraient un si beau couple…

Décidée, Yûki sort de son armoire, sa robe bain de soleil ainsi que son gilet, suivant les conseils avisés de Shigeru. Des escarpins blancs… Elle n'a rien de la sorte, peut-être sa paire de souliers fera-t-elle l'affaire ? Il ne lui reste plus qu'à essayer. Profitant de l'absence de sa sœur, Yûki se rend dans sa chambre et se tient critique devant sa psyché. Shigeru avait raison.

Le gilet se marie parfaitement à sa robe, lui conférant une apparence honnête, et oserait-elle l'ajouter, mignonne. Quant aux chaussures… Ses souliers seront parfaits. Satisfaite, Yûki retourne à sa propre chambre, où elle retire ses vêtements avant de les déposer avec beaucoup de précaution sur le dossier de sa chaise. Ensuite, pour ce qui est du maquillage et de sa coiffure, elle sait. Pour ses cheveux courts, elle empruntera à sa sœur l'un de ses accessoires, un serre-tête pourpre qui rappellera les fleurs de sa robe.

Le maquillage restera léger, une simple touche de gloss sur les lèvres, et un soupçon de mascara et de poudre sur ses paupières. Allongée sur son lit, les yeux grands ouverts, Yûki ose enfin repenser à son dernier tête-à-tête avec Nishikado, samedi dernier, après sa sortie au Joypolis avec Hiro. Tout d'abord, il l'a emmenée dans un salon de thé à l'ambiance feutrée, où elle a pu goûter de délicieuses gourmandises et bu du thé que le jeune homme a qualifié de « digne de ce nom ». Ensuite, elle a accepté de l'accompagner pour le dîner, dans l'un des restaurants situés dans la galerie commerçante de la gare. Le repas s'est déroulé dans une ambiance agréable, mais elle était horriblement tendue. Elle redoutait en fait la fin du repas, le moment de se dire au revoir. Que faire si le jeune homme tentait une nouvelle fois de l'embrasser ?

Et comme pour confirmer les craintes qui l'ont animée durant le repas, après l'avoir ramenée à la gare, Nishikado a pris son visage entre ses mains, fait glisser son pouce sous son menton, et effleurer ses joues de ses lèvres, avant de les poser lentement, dans une caresse désespérante de lenteur et de volupté, sur sa bouche frémissante. Elle est restée le cœur battant, les yeux grands ouverts, le souffle coupé, à regarder le jeune homme se redresser et lui sourire étrangement.

Plus encore lorsqu'elle a senti les lèvres de Nishikado se poser à nouveau sur les siennes, et ses dents venir gentiment mordiller sa lèvre inférieure dans un contact très… chaud. Que lui fera-t-il la prochaine ? Que fera-t-_elle_ ? Yûki gémit et se retourne dans son lit. Elle ne l'a raconté à personne, elle est encore bien trop choquée pour cela. Ni à Mariko, ni à Shigeru. Et elle s'est sentie défaillir, lorsqu'au téléphone, Akira lui a demandé si Nishikado s'était bien comporté avec elle. Aurait-elle du le lui dire ? Lui dire qu'il l'a embrassée ? Que le baiser du jeune homme l'a terriblement troublé ? Qu'elle a senti ses jambes se dérober sous elle ? Qu'elle a _aimé_ cela ? Non ! Elle ne peut pas ! Akira est son ami… Même si son sourire, sa voix, sa main sur la sienne, son rire si pur, lui sont si chers et l'émeuvent tant.

Elle ne veut pas lui confier qu'un autre que lui, la trouble. Elle ne peut pas ! Et c'est pour cette raison aussi, qu'elle ne le lui a pas dit, que le lendemain soir, elle ne pourrait pas aller chez lui, non parce qu'elle sortait avec ses amies, mais parce qu'elle avait déjà un rendez-vous avec un autre homme. Un homme dangereusement séduisant devant lequel elle se sent faible et impuissante mais auquel elle ne peut rien refuser…


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapitre 24**

Attraction

Elle est prête. Yûki s'autorise un dernier regard dans le miroir avant de tourner les talons, et de se diriger vers sa propre chambre. Cela fait à peu près une heure qu'elle se prépare, qu'elle s'applique à paraître présentable, assez pour sortir aux côtés de Nishikado. La jeune fille inspire profondément et passe ses deux mains à plat, soigneusement sur les pans de son gilet ouvert.

- Yûki ? Attends, tu as oublié la touche finale !

Elle tourne la tête pour voir son aînée entrer dans la pièce, un serre-tête dans la main, brandi comme un trophée.

- Merci Grande-sœur.

- Attends, je vais te le mettre. Ne bouge pas. Voilà, comme ça. C'est parfait. Mais tu es sûre, de ne pas vouloir porter quelque chose de plus flatteur, d'un peu moins sage ?

L'image de sa sœur moulée dans une robe rouge, déchaînée sur les podiums de Joliana, lui traverse l'esprit, et Yûki secoue énergiquement la tête.

- Euh ! Non, je te remercie. Tes vêtements te vont très bien, mais je ne me vois pas dedans…

- Hum ! Tu n'as pas tort. Et puis, nos tailles ne sont pas les mêmes. Il faudrait des retouches que je n'aurais pas le temps d'effectuer avant ton rendez-vous. Sinon, veux-tu que je t'aide pour ton maquillage ? Un peu de fantaisie ne fait jamais de mal, et cela égaierait ta tenue.

Yûki sourit devant l'appui de sa sœur. Mais comment peut-elle lui expliquer que le style qu'elle affectionne tant ne lui correspond pas à elle, sans la blesser ?

- Merci Grande-sœur, mais j'aime déjà beaucoup celui que tu m'as fait. C'est vrai, il n'est pas appuyé, discret. Il est parfaitement adapté à ma tenue. Regarde…

Critique, sa sœur se recule, et détaille sa robe, son gilet le rose de ses lèvres et de ses paupières et le serre-tête perché sur son crâne. Au bout de quelques secondes d'inspection, la jeune femme lève les deux pouces en l'air en signe d'encouragement.

- Yûki, tu es parfaite. Tu vas faire des ravages ce soir, Kobayashi ne va pas en revenir.

Yûki rougit. Elle n'a pas pu lui dire, qu'elle avait rendez-vous avec Nishikado, non pas avec Hiro. Elle ne veut pas l'alarmer, courir le risque de devoir s'expliquer sur ses fréquentations. Nishikado, Hiro. Akira… Elle sait à peine sur quel pied danser, alors…

- Merci de ton aide Grande-sœur, je n'y serai pas arrivée sans toi.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi, et puis ça me fait plaisir. Ah ! Ma petite sœur a un rendez-vous galant. Tu es une vraie jeune femme maintenant.

- Grande-sœur…

- Oh ! Je te taquine. Mais dis-moi, à quelle heure dois-tu retrouver Kobayashi ?

- A huit heures, devant le bâtiment Hanae Mori.

- Si tu veux, je peux t'y accompagner. Comme cela, pendant le trajet, je te donnerai des conseils.

- C'est gentil, mais je t'assure, ça va. Ce n'est qu'une simple soirée en fin de compte.

- Ah ! Les amours adolescentes… C'est si émouvant, ça me rappelle mes premières fois !

- Grande-sœur ! Tu recommences…

- Vraiment ? Bon, d'accord. J'arrête de t'ennuyer. Surtout, si tu as besoin de mon aide, n'hésite pas à me faire signe.

- ça ira, rassure-toi.

- D'accord, d'accord. Au fait, n'oublie pas tes clés surtout, au cas où tu rentrerais tard…

- Grande-sœur !

- Oui, oui ! J'arrête. Allez, amuse-toi bien surtout !

Sur cette dernière parole, la tornade qui lui sert de sœur quitte sa chambre, la laissant seule avec ses pensées. Poussant un soupir amusé, Yûki énumère une dernière fois les objets rangés dans son sac à main en skaï, de couleur pourpre. Voyons voir… Porte-monnaie. Bon. Clés. Bon. Mouchoir. Bon. Téléphone portable. Bon. _Leur_ téléphone portable. Bon. La liste de survie est brève et le matériel de survie indispensable est bien présent. Et de manière assez drôle, la jeune fille ne relève pas le fait qu'en dépit de sa soirée avec Nishikado, elle a pris soin d'emporter avec elle, le téléphone portable qu'Akira lui a offert. Elle prend soin de ce lien entre eux deux, et même, ne peut plus s'en passer. D'ailleurs, elle ne relève pas non plus la formule qu'elle emploie volontiers pour désigner le portable : _notre_ téléphone, comme une évidence.

Une fois son sac fait, Yûki descend le petit escalier, salue ses parents et sa sœur qui lui adresse un sourire entendu. Dans l'entrée, elle récupère ses souliers blancs, avant de sortir et de refermer la porte derrière son dos, silencieusement. La jeune fille prend son temps, et marche tranquillement jusqu'au point de rendez-vous fixé.

Les rues sont animées bien sûr, et Yûki fend la foule avec l'aisance de l'habitude et de temps en temps observe nerveusement son reflet dans les vitrines des boutiques qu'elle croise. A intervalles réguliers, ses mains s'assurent des plis de sa robe ou serrent nerveusement les brides de son sac à main. Et plus elle approche du bâtiment Hanae Mori, plus ses jointures se crispent.

Enfin, la jeune fille ose lever les yeux vers Nishikado déjà présent sur les lieux, vêtu de vêtements sombres, le sourire aux lèvres. Le cœur de Yûki se serre. Il est incroyablement séduisant. Au point que s'en est indécent. Elle tente de soutenir son regard le plus longtemps possible mais elle doit s'avouer vaincue. Ses yeux noirs sont troublants et la ligne de ses lèvres sinueuses… Yûki détourne les yeux.

- Eh bien ! Eh bien ! Cela valait la peine d'arriver en avance. Yûki, tu es ravissante.

- Merci Nishikado…

- Ne me remercie pas, je ne fais que dire ce que je pense. Ne fais pas cette tête, je suis sérieux, tu sais ?

La jeune fille ne répond pas et laisse son regard se promener autour d'elle, sur le monde qui évolue autour d'eux, sur les femmes qui fixent Nishikado sans la moindre gêne, l'air subjugué. Yûki se mordille la lèvre, et regrette presque d'avoir accepté l'invitation du jeune homme. Elle se sent comme le vilain petit canard devant un cygne. Elle n'a rien à voir avec le jeune homme, il est bien trop beau, trop… Trop ! La main de Nishikado qui passe devant ses yeux le ramène à la réalité.

- Yûki ! Tu as l'air ennuyée. Ai-je fait quelque chose qui aurait pu te déplaire ?

La voix inquiète du jeune homme la sidère et elle ouvre de grands yeux. Comment peut-il penser que le problème vient de lui ?

- Mais non ! Pas du tout, je vous assure. C'est moi…

- Comment cela ? Yûki, j'ignore quelles sont tes craintes exactement mais sache que je te trouve tout à fait charmante et que je suis heureux de t'offrir mon bras ce soir. L'acceptes-tu ?

Ce-disant, Nishikado lui tend son bras et, rougissante, Yûki s'en empare avec un sourire timide. Bras-dessus, bras-dessous, elle marche ainsi avec le jeune homme. Bien sûr, elle ne peut que noter les regards envieux qui lui sont adressés, mais ce qu'elle remarque davantage, c'est l'attention de Nishikado tournée entièrement et uniquement vers elle. La jeune fille en est soufflée. Elle, la petite et moyenne Matsuoka Yûki, est au bras de Nishikado Sôjirô, l'un des célibataires les plus convoités de Tokyo, voire du Japon. Un homme convoité autant pour sa fortune que pour sa beauté bien connue, son charme et son charisme exceptionnels. Et ce soir, c'est _elle_ qu'il a choisie. Yûki rosit de plaisir et les paroles de Shigeru lui reviennent en tête _: tu es une jeune fille tout à fait charmante et agréable, et cela, ton cavalier le pense déjà. Aies confiance en toi ! _La jeune fille se détend pour de bon et se met à apprécier le trajet, la voix de Nishikado à son oreille, séductrice et agréable, ainsi que la pression de son bras contre le sien…

- Nous voici arrivés, charmante demoiselle. Me ferez-vous l'honneur…

Les joues échauffées, Yûki adresse un simple hochement de tête à Nishikado lorsqu'un homme imposant posté devant la porte cochère, leur cède le passage et les invite à pénétrer dans le bâtiment. Une fois la porte refermée sur eux, Yûki regarde autour d'elle et ouvre de grands yeux émerveillés. L'éclairage est tamisé, sombre. Intimiste. Derrière le boudoir où ils se trouvent, une salle immense plongée dans l'obscurité, si ce n'est la présence de nombreuses appliques murales et un large plafonnier, dégageant une lumière rougeâtre. De part et d'autre de la salle encore vide, de nombreux divans en velours d'une couleur indéterminée du fait de la luminosité, autour de tables comprenant chacune un seau à glace, une ou plusieurs bouteilles de champagne à priori, et des flûtes. En cristal très probablement. La jeune fille redresse la tête lorsque la main de Nishikado vient chercher la sienne. Il lui sourit et ce sourire a quelque chose de gourmand.

-J'ai réservé cette partie du restaurant, nous serons seuls ici. Il n'y aura personne pour nous déranger. Ce soir, Yûki, c'est toi et moi.

Le jeune homme insiste sur ces derniers mots, et sa voix aux intonations soigneusement modulées réveille des frissons au bas de son dos. Elle se contente de le regarder, et le suit, sa main toujours dans la sienne, en direction d'un box à l'abri des regards. Là encore, la lumière est très faible, les deux banquettes qui se font face semblent être faites de la même matière que les divans se trouvant dans la grande salle qu'ils viennent de traverser.

Galamment, Nishikado l'aide à s'installer, Yûki le remercie le rouge aux joues. Elle remercie Bouddha pour l'éclairage, comme cela, le jeune homme ne la verra pas rougir stupidement à chaque parole ou attention qu'il lui adressera. A son tour, le jeune homme se glisse sur la banquette et se penche vers elle. Pas assez pour la faire défaillir, assez cependant pour voir ses poings se serrer convulsivement sur ses genoux.

Pour se calmer, la jeune fille se force à penser à quelque chose de trivial, comme par exemple le moelleux de la banquette sous son corps. Bien évidemment, cela ne fonctionne pas très bien. Le visage de Nishikado dans cette pénombre chaude lui paraît encore plus séduisant que d'habitude, si possible. Il s'approche encore d'elle avant de croiser les bras sur la table sur laquelle des bougies rouges jettent une lumière tremblotante. Juste à son image, se dit Yûki.

- Ce restaurant est l'un de mes préférés, j'espère que tu l'apprécieras aussi.

- L'éclairage est assez…déconcertant, mais j'aime assez. C'est original.

- Attends de goûter la cuisine servie ici, là, tu m'en diras des nouvelles.

- Elle est aussi originale ? Je veux dire, la carte ?

Nishikado sourit étrangement avant de reculer, et de passer ses deux bras sur le haut de la banquette, qu'il se met à caresser lentement du bout des doigts.

- Originale ? Je ne pense pas que ce soit le terme approprié. Je dirai plutôt… Enivrant.

- Enivrant ?

Yûki penche la tête sur le côté et Nishikado ramène ses bras sur la table avant d'approcher son visage, si près du sien, que ses lèvres frôlent presque la chair de son oreille, lorsqu'il répète dans un murmure :

- Oui, enivrant. Les saveurs, les textures, les couleurs… Tout ici, est enivrant. A commencer par toi, Yûki. Ce soir, je te trouve particulièrement séduisante.

Pour renforcer ses propos, Nishikado lève la main droite qu'il passe délicatement sur le côté de son visage, avant de laisser ses doigts effleurer son menton, et dans le même geste, sa lèvre inférieure. Yûki retient son souffle. Cette sensation… Elle ne l'a jamais ressentie jusqu'à aujourd'hui. C'est comme… comme si ses organes internes prenaient feu avant de se liquéfier d'un seul coup. C'est étrange. Dérangeant, mais loin d'être désagréable. Enivrant ? Yûki laisse son esprit se poser un instant sur la question comme un papillon hésitant. Un homme, vêtu d'un pantalon sombre et d'une chemise probablement blanche, à l'allure jeune et décontractée s'approche de leur table et apostrophe Nishikado.

- Sôjirô ! Content de te compter parmi nous ce soir, et également de faire la connaissance de ta délicieuse compagne…

Ce disant, le jeune homme se tourne entièrement vers Yûki et lui adresse un clin d'œil avant de se courber légèrement devant elle, la main sur le cœur. Nishikado sourit, avant de se lever de table et de donner une franche accolade au nouvel arrivant.

- Kenji ! Ravi de te revoir. Cela faisait longtemps.

- C'est vrai. Les affaires marchent bien en ce moment, je n'arrête pas de voyager et de signer de nouveaux contrats…

- Tu es devenu une vraie star, dis-moi ?

- Eh oui ! Que veux-tu, ainsi va la vie !

- Je suis heureux pour toi. Cela dit, cela ne t'autorise pas pour autant à faire du charme à ma cavalière.

- Moi ? Oserais-je faire une telle chose ? Jamais ! Je ne souhaite que m'assurer du confort de mes invités de marque. Cela dit, que souhaitez-vous commander, ce soir ?

- Ah ! Ne t'encombre pas avec la carte. Pour nous deux, ce sera le _spécial_.

- Le _spécial_ ? Voyez-vous ça ! Eh bien ! Je m'en occupe tout de suite. Mademoiselle, n'hésitez pas à me faire signe en cas de besoin. Je suis toujours disponible pour une jeune femme aussi charmante…

Kenji s'éloigne de leur box après un dernier clin d'œil, et Yûki ne peut s'empêcher de rougir.

- Yûki ! Ne me dis pas que tu es tombée sous son charme…

- Tombée sous son… Non ! Pas du tout.

- Tu es sûre ? Je me sentirais si triste ! Même si je reconnais que Kenji est très séduisant, je comprendrais donc que tu le préfères à moi…

- Oh non ! Votre ami n'est pas aussi séduisant que vous, je vous rassure.

- Donc, tu me préfères à Kenji ?

- Oui. Yûki se mord la lèvre. Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'elle dise ce qu'elle pense sans y réfléchir au préalable ? Mortifiée, elle baisse les yeux et n'ose plus croiser le regard de Nishikado, jusqu'à ce qu'il émette un rire joyeux.

- Me voilà rassuré, j'avoue avoir eu peur l'espace d'un instant. Qu'aurais-je fait si la femme qui m'attire était, elle, intéressée par un autre homme ? Hum ?

Yûki sent les battements de son cœur s'accélérer progressivement. _La femme qui m'attire_. Il l'a dit. Sans la moindre hésitation et en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Elle ne sait comment réagir face à cette déclaration. Cependant, elle s'avoue que Nishikado l'attire. Sa manière de la fixer du regard, de la toucher de manière quasi possessive. Il lui fait penser qu'elle lui _appartient_, il parvient à lui faire oublier tout ce qui se passe autour d'elle. Mariko, si elle était présente, dirait quelque chose du genre : « Hum ! On peut dire qu'il sait comment faire monter la température ! » C'est exactement cela, Nishikado la fait se sentir toute chose… Et cela n'est pas pour lui déplaire. Très vite, Kenji la sort de sa rêverie, en déposant sur leur table un seau à glace, dans lequel trône une bouteille.

- Voici pour vous, mes tourtereaux. Je reviens très vite avec… votre spécial ! Soyez sages surtout, en attendant. Ne profitez pas d'être seuls dans votre coin, je ne voudrais pas avoir à faire le service, les yeux fermés…

Nishikado éclate de rire, le visage de Yûki s'enflamme. Pourquoi faut-il que Kenji les taquine de la sorte ? Par sa faute, la voici en train de s'imaginer dans les bras de Nishikado… Elle frissonne. C'est en cela que le jeune homme l'effraie. Lorsqu'elle se trouve en sa présence, par elle ne sait quel enchantement, des images brèves mais intenses lui traversent l'esprit. Des images empreintes de chaleur, de flammes, et de velours. De passion. La jeune fille sent son estomac se tordre à nouveau dans cette sensation étrange que Nishikado suscite en elle à chaque fois.

- Yûki… Tu m'as l'air troublée. J'espère que Kenji ne t'a pas embarrassée ?

- Non ! Non ! J'ai juste été un peu surprise…

- Pourquoi donc ? Parce qu'il suppose que je t'ai entraînée dans ce box à l'écart, dans le seul but de te séduire ?

- Hum…

- Et pourtant, Kenji a raison. Je t'ai effectivement tendu un guet-apens, Yûki. Je suis tombée sous ton charme, et j'espère bien te retourner la faveur d'ici à la fin de ce dîner…

Yûki ouvre de grands yeux son cœur bat la chamade. Les paroles de Nishikado ne la gênent pas, de manière surprenante. Et à nouveau, des images troubles et troublantes, de corps nus et étroitement mêlés passent rapidement dans son esprit, sur fond de draps rouges et soyeux…


	25. Chapter 25

Chapitre 25

Gardénia

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Yûki fixe du regard la flûte en cristal que Nishikado remplit de champagne avant de la lui tendre. La jeune fille l'accepte, les yeux brillants, la main tremblante et attend qu'il finisse de remplir sa propre flûte pour répondre au toast qu'il porte le cristal s'entrechoque dans un son clair.

- à une soirée enivrante…

Elle n'ose presque plus respirer et s'empresse de cacher son embarras en trempant ses lèvres dans le vin effervescent. Absolument pas habituée, Yûki grimace devant le goût.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, cela va passer. Et très bientôt, tu apprécieras. Mieux, tu ne pourras plus t'en passer. Fais-moi confiance…

Ainsi, elle finirait par développer une addiction au champagne ? Yûki se demande si le jeune homme parle du liquide ou de lui-même et hoche la tête avant de reprendre une gorgée pétillante.

- Ce n'est pas désagréable.

- Tu vois ?

Et lentement, dans un mouvement incroyablement sensuel, Nishikado se passe la langue sur les lèvres, se délectant des quelques gouttes de champagne perlant sur la chair rose pâle. Yûki en oublie de respirer et ne peut que rester là, à le regarder, si scandaleusement beau et érotique, sous ses yeux. Ce devrait être interdit, d'être aussi troublant, interdit d'être aussi… aussi désirable.

- J'espère que tu apprécieras le repas, je l'ai choisi spécialement avec en tête, l'intention de te surprendre.

- A vrai dire, cela est plutôt bien engagé. Cet endroit est vraiment… étonnant.

- Dans le bon sens du terme j'espère ?

Le sourire de Nishikado est désarmant, Yûki ne peut s'empêcher d'y répondre.

- Bien sûr ! Vous m'avez emmenée dans un restaurant incroyable, et je bois du champagne. La soirée commence très bien.

- Eh bien ! J'espère que la suite des festivités sera également à ton goût. Kenji ! J'espère que ce soir, tu feras honneur à ta réputation.

- Mais comment peux-tu ne serait-ce qu'en douter ? Evidemment que je vais faire honneur à ma réputation. Et comme vous êtes des hôtes de marque, je vous servirais personnellement tout au long de la soirée. Pour commencer, voici votre entrée…

Ce disant, Kenji dépose devant Yûki puis devant Nishikado, une large assiette artistiquement présentée, garnie de fruits de mer. En son centre, ce qui semble à Yûki de grosses crevettes. De très grosses crevettes à vrai dire. Kenji les laisse à nouveau seuls, après un mouvement de tête vers Nishikado, lequel lui répond par un sourire. Une fois entre quatre yeux, Nishikado se penche doucement vers la jeune fille, un air amusé plaqué sur ses traits.

- Pour commencer ce dîner, je te propose une ronde de langoustines et sa perle d'huîtres.

- Des langoustines…

Yûki écarquille les yeux. Ce que dans sa naïveté, elle a confondu avec des crevettes se révèle un mets autrement plus raffiné. Elle n'en a jamais mangé encore. Elle ne parlera même pas des huîtres ! Soufflée, la jeune fille regarde Nishikado se saisir d'une langoustine équeutée à même la main, et la plonger dans la petite saucière jouxtant son assiette, avant de l'inviter à en faire de même.

- Je t'assure ! C'est bien meilleur comme cela. Nous sommes entre nous, nul besoin de s'embarrasser de règles rigides.

Après un instant d'hésitation, se sentant gauche, Yûki s'empare d'une langoustine, y dépose un peu de sauce avant de mordre dans la chair ferme. Hum ! Délicieux…

- C'est bon, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oh ! Oui alors. C'est vraiment très bon.

- Ravi que cela te plaise…

Ensuite, un silence confortable s'installe et les entoure dans son cocon, troublé uniquement par les sons de déglutition. Une fois ses langoustines terminées, Yûki cherche à attraper sa serviette pour s'essuyer les doigts, mais Nishikado l'en empêche, s'emparant de son poignet.

- Attends ! Laisse-moi faire. Il te reste un peu de sauce, là, sur le doigt. Il serait dommage de perdre le travail de Kenji, n'est-ce pas ?

Et de manière incroyable, Nishikado se met à lécher la dite sauce, avant de mordiller doucement le bout de son index. Yûki craint s'évanouir sous le choc tant le geste est intensément érotique. Comme s'il ne se rendait pas compte de sa stupéfaction, Nishikado prend ensuite sa serviette et essuie ses doigts figés.

- Parfait ! A présent, goûtons les huîtres.

Et Nishikado plonge sa petite fourchette à trois dents dans une huître sous le regard hypnotisé de la jeune fille.

- Hum ! Un régal. Vas-y, à ton tour.

Yûki s'exécute, suivant l'exemple du jeune homme. Le goût iodé, porteur de sel marin, relevé par un zeste de citron est surprenant. Mais pas mauvais. Pas mauvais du tout même.

- Tu aimes ? Tant mieux. Les huîtres ont la réputation d'être aphrodisiaques. Bien évidemment, ce n'est pas pour rien que mon choix s'est porté sur cette entrée…

Nishikado lui sourit d'une façon assez étrange et elle ignore comment lui répondre. Son comportement sensuel, ouvertement sexuel, la dépasse. Elle n'a pas l'habitude, absolument pas ! Que doit-elle faire ? Que doit-elle faire ? Yûki évoque le visage de Shigeru pour lui insuffler du courage. Rester elle-même, elle doit rester elle-même. La jeune fille inspire profondément avant d'oser affronter le visage de Nishikado.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi faîtes-vous cela ?

- Pourquoi ? Mais je te l'ai dit. Tu me plais. Et je souhaite te plaire aussi. Pour cela, je suis prêt à tout. Cela t'ennuie-t-il ? Dis-le moi et j'arrête tout de suite.

Nishikado paraît concerné, sincère. Honnêtement, peut-elle prétendre détester ce qu'il lui fait ? Peut-elle prétendre souhaiter le voir mettre un terme à ses avances qui la font se sentir bouillonner à l'intérieur ? Veut-elle cesser de se sentir désirée comme une femme peut l'être, pour une fois ? Non, bien sûr. Elle ne veut pas que Nishikado arrête. Elle souhaite qu'il continue de lui faire découvrir cet univers qui lui est inconnu mais est si exaltant.

En guise de réponse, Yûki se mordille la lèvre inférieure avant de reprendre en main sa petite fourchette et de terminer son huître. Alors, le jeune homme lève nonchalamment l'avant-bras et agite la main. Kenji surgit aussitôt pour débarrasser les couverts puis disparaît dans un froissement de tissus. Nishikado rempli à nouveau leur flûte et lui offre un sourire complice.

La jeune fille sourit également puis trempe ses lèvres dans le champagne, ses yeux noyés dans ceux de son cavalier. Après les fruits de mer, Kenji revient avec un plateau qu'il dépose sur la table, et en soulève la cloche dans un geste théâtral. Un plat étranger, inconnu est révélé Yûki fronce les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que…

- Magret au gingembre, ananas au pavot.

Nishikado sourit devant son étonnement.

- Fais-moi confiance, Yûki. Le magret de canard de Kenji est fabuleux, le meilleur.

- Sôjirô a raison, mon magret est le meilleur. Et cuisiné dans cette recette française, il est tout simplement extraordinaire.

Une recette française ? Yûki ouvre de grands yeux. De la cuisine française… Des langoustines, des huîtres, et maintenant du canard à la mode française ! Le fumet délicat qui vient narguer ses narines la fait saliver.

- A plus tard, mes tourtereaux, nous nous reverrons pour le dessert.

- Peut-être…

L'intervention de Nishikado fait lever les sourcils à Kenji avant qu'un sourire ne vienne remplacer son expression de surprise.

- Un peu de champagne ?

Yûki acquiesce, et Nishikado remplit à nouveau son verre. Sur l'exemple du jeune homme, elle en boit quelques gorgées avant de prendre ses couverts en main et de lentement trancher le magret de canard, comme s'il s'agissait d'un bloc de tofu. Sur ses papilles gustatives, la viande est fondante, parfumée. Et les morceaux d'ananas, délicatement épicés. Hum ! C'est tout simplement divin. Yûki savoure son plat, sous le regard insistant de Nishikado. Soudain, la jeune fille se figure qu'il fait chaud. Est-ce l'éclairage ? Les bougies vives sous ses yeux ? Ou le champagne encore ? Elle se décide à retirer son gilet, et le pose sur la banquette.

- Il fait chaud…

Sa remarque est innocente, mais pourtant, Yûki se raidit et se maudit en son for intérieur. Nishikado risque de croire que son geste est calculé, qu'elle flirte avec lui !

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, il fait particulièrement chaud. Ce sont peut-être les épices et le gingembre qui font effet.

- Les épices et le gingembre ?

- Oui. Les épices et le gingembre ont le même effet sur l'organisme humain, que les huîtres.

Déroutée, Yûki tente de faire le lien, lors que le terme « aphrodisiaque » lui vient à l'esprit. Et là, Yûki a très chaud tout à coup. Ses pommettes s'enflamment une nouvelle fois.

- J'aime te provoquer de la sorte, à chaque fois, ton visage prend de jolies teintes, très sexy…

- Non ! Ce n'est pas…

Yûki ne termine pas sa phrase. Que peut-elle lui rétorquer ? Elle dissimule sa gêne dans son verre qu'elle vide d'un trait. Devant elle, Nishikado sourit de manière irrésistible tout en déboutonnant le haut de sa chemise. Charmée, elle le regarde faire, et les lèvres soudain sèches, elle les humidifie du bout de la langue. Vraiment, Nishikado est incroyablement sexy. Incroyablement envoûtant, attirant. Elle frissonne. Elle sent croître en elle, l'envie de le toucher. L'envie de sentir ses lèvres contre les siennes une nouvelle fois. Elle déglutit. Il fait franchement très chaud. A moins que ce ne soit elle…

- Yûki… Ne bouge pas, tu as près des lèvres…

Sans finir sa phrase, Nishikado se penche vers elle et l'attirant vers lui en plaçant une main sur sa nuque, darde la langue et la fait glisser sur la commissure de ses lèvres pour y recueillir Dieu sait quoi. Le souffle de Yûki se suspend, et son regard se fixe à celui du jeune homme. Nishikado s'éloigne d'elle avant de faire courir ses doigts sur sa nuque toujours maintenue par sa main.

- Me donnes-tu la permission ?

Yûki ne se méprend pas sur le sens de la question, et acquiesce. Nishikado vient alors s'emparer de ses lèvres, et cette-fois, elle lui répond et ses lèvres viennent chercher les siennes dans un baiser exigeant. Encore ! Encore ! Le contact de Nishikado, son parfum, le goût de sa peau. Tout cela concourre à une seule chose, son envie d'en découvrir plus, avec lui. Comme si sa vie en dépendait, Yûki voit ses mains agripper la chemise du jeune homme dans le but de se rapprocher de lui. Les deux jeunes gens s'embrassent dans une étreinte fiévreuse, presque désespérée. Les mains de Nishikado viennent caresser ses cheveux avant de descendre sur sa nuque, ses épaules, et de remonter vers son visage qu'elles prennent en coupe. Le jeune homme rompt le baiser avant de plaquer son front contre le sien.

- Yûki… Je dois te dire. J'ai envie de t'embrasser encore, j'ai envie de te toucher, envie de te caresser. Yûki, j'ai envie de toi. Alors dis-moi… Dis-moi si tu en as envie aussi…

Les oreilles de la jeune fille bourdonne, ses yeux ne voient que le jeune homme devant elle, son incroyable regard, ses lèvres qui l'ont embrassée comme jamais elle ne l'a été. Ses lèvres qu'elle souhaite pouvoir goûter à nouveau. Toute raison s'est envolée, il ne lui reste que ses sens, les battements fous de son cœur et cette sensation qui lui étreint le bas-ventre et qui crie son envie de se trouver près de Nishikado, tout contre lui. Alors, au diable la raison. Au diable la petite et moyenne Matsuoka Yûki.

- Oui…

Ses lèvres ont formé la réponse fatidique et comme s'il n'attendait que ça, Nishikado s'empare à nouveau de ses lèvres et laisse ses mains glisser sur ses épaules. Elle est ivre… Yûki se sent ivre, transportée par des sensations si puissantes, si violentes, que rien n'a d'importance. Rien en dehors du souffle de Nishikado sur sa peau. Sans rompre le contact entre leurs deux corps, le jeune homme la fait se lever de table, et récupérer ses affaires puis l'entraîne hors de l'intimité de leur boxe, lui faisant traverser en sens inverse la grande salle, sa main tenue fermement dans la sienne.

Yûki ne voit pas les personnes à présent assises sur les divans dans le brouillard dans lequel elle évolue, il n'y a que Nishikado. Elle se rend à peine compte du taxi dans lequel il lui fait prendre place, du trajet durant lequel leurs haleines se mélangent, jusqu'à l'hôtel devant lequel le véhicule s'arrête. Le souffle court, Yûki se laisse mener dans l'ascenseur, où les mains de Nishikado viennent épouser ses hanches, puis devant la porte d'une chambre qui s'ouvre devant eux. La pièce, vaste, est plongée dans la pénombre, ce qui frappe son regard est le plaid étalé au sol, entouré de bougies, sur lequel sont posés un seau à glace et un plateau recouvert d'une cloche. Nishikado l'aide à y prendre place avant de s'asseoir face à elle.

- Si tu le souhaites, nous pouvons prendre le dessert, mais avant cela… Fêtons cette soirée extraordinaire.

Chacun une coupe en main, les deux jeunes gens trinquent avant de vider leur verre. Ils se regardent un instant avant qu'une invite presque imperceptible de Nishikado incite Yûki à s'approcher de lui, à se retrouver contre lui, les battements de son cœur répondant au sien. Son visage levé vers le sien, Yûki le supplie de l'embrasser encore. Nishikado s'y emploie de bonne grâce, avant de tracer des arabesques sur la peau nue de ses épaules, de ses bras, du bout des lèvres, du bout de la langue. Yûki frissonne, le jeune homme confronte son regard.

- Yûki… Le seul dessert que je désire, c'est toi.

Le regard du jeune homme est si ardent que Yûki ne peut que lui tendre les bras. Dans un grondement, Nishikado la prend dans ses bras avant de la porter jusqu'au lit où il l'a dépose doucement avant de s'allonger près d'elle. Il la regarde curieusement avant de dessiner les contours de son visage, de son nez, de ses lèvres, de sa gorge… Avant de s'aventurer légèrement, par-dessus le tissu de sa robe, sur les rondeurs de sa poitrine.

Yûki cesse de respirer, mais ne peut pour autant empêcher son corps de s'arquer sous la caresse. Et pendant que ses mains effleurent le corps de la jeune fille, ses lèvres viennent butiner la chair tendre de ses épaules, sur toutes les parties de son corps offertes à son désir. Yûki se surprend à gémir et ce son qui lui est étranger la gêne. Comme s'il sentait son malaise, Nishikado lui sourit et lui murmure à l'oreille :

-Ce petit gémissement était très sexy je veux t'en arracher encore, toute la nuit…

Et ainsi, Nishikado continue d'éveiller son corps à la sensualité, de tirer d'elle des gémissements sourds, de faire se cambrer son corps contre le sien, de l'amener jusqu'au paroxysme du désir…

Tandis que Nishikado glisse ses mains sur les jambes de Yûki, toujours plus haut sur ses cuisses, que la jeune fille se perd dans l'intensité de leur étreinte, que ses propres mains viennent d'elles-mêmes jouer dans les mèches d'ébène du jeune homme, que son ventre se tord de plaisir, la sonnerie du téléphone vient les surprendre, et les fait s'interrompre. Comme s'il espère que le bruit parasite cesse, Nishikado demeure allongé sur le corps de la jeune fille, et plante de petits baisers sur ses lèvres. Yûki sourit. Mais alors que la sonnerie persiste, Nishikado roule sur le côté et émet un grognement ennuyé avant de répondre.

- Allô ! Que se passe-t-il ? J'avais expressément demandé à n'être dérangé sous aucun prétexte. Comment ? Très bien. Je descends.

L'air franchement agacé, le jeune homme dépose le combiné, et se retourne vers Yûki.

- Ma douce… Un petit souci à la réception. Je descends régler le problème et je remonte très vite. D'accord ? En attendant… Je t'interdis de te couvrir…

Et le jeune homme de l'embrasser à nouveau, de manière autoritaire. Les yeux comme des escarboucles, Yûki hoche la tête, et regarde Nishikado remettre sa chemise, et sortir de la chambre non sans lui adresser un clin d'œil. Seule, Yûki se redresse sur le lit, et touche du bout des doigts ses lèvres. Humides, gonflées, elles portent la marque des dents du jeune homme. Rougissante, Yûki déglutit, avant d'enfouir sa tête entre ses bras, sur ses genoux. Mon Dieu ! Ce qu'elle vient de vivre est incroyable. Et dire que ce n'est que le début ! Qu'il revienne vite près d'elle…

Et pour meubler l'attente, Yûki laisse son regard errer sur la décoration de la pièce, s'émerveillant de la richesse des lieux. Puis, en tournant la tête sur sa gauche, la jeune fille avise un vase rempli de fleurs. La lumière trop faible ne lui permet pas de les distinguer, elle se lève du lit énorme pour appuyer sur l'interrupteur. Et soudain, son cœur ne bat plus.

Dans le vase, des tiges gracieuses, garnies en leur extrémité de soyeux pétales d'un blanc immaculé. Des gardénias… Un visage qu'elle chérit lui vient aussitôt à l'esprit, un sourire blanc et chaleureux, qui lui fait comme un coup de poignard dans la poitrine. Un sourire qu'elle s'est interdit de convoiter. Son corps se met à trembler, et sa vue se trouble. Non ! Non ! Ce n'est pas possible… Elle ne peut pas, elle ne peut pas faire ça ! Et comme si elle avait le diable lancé à sa suite, Yûki récupère ses affaires avant de quitter la chambre d'hôtel, sans attendre le retour de Nishikado, bouleversée.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapitre 26**

**Reste-moi**

Qu'a-t-elle fait ? Mais qu'a-t-elle fait ? Bouleversée, Yûki quitte la chambre, et se dirige vers l'ascenseur sur lequel bouton d'appel elle appuie nerveusement. Elle ne peut pas rester dans cette chambre d'hôtel, elle ne peut pas y attendre Nishikado ! Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent, et la jeune fille le cœur battant, craint grandement d'y rencontrer le jeune homme. Cela ne se produit pas, et elle appuie encore plus nerveusement sur le bouton du rez-de-chaussée. Elle doit partir, elle doit absolument partir… Lorsque son regard confronte son reflet dans l'immense miroir de la cabine, elle voit à peine sa robe pleine de faux plis à présent, ses yeux fous. Son esprit est resté coincé dans cette chambre d'hôtel, devant un vase rempli de gardénias… Et c'est une jeune fille échevelée qui croise la réception et franchit les portes de l'hôtel pour se retrouver dans la rue.

A une heure pourtant si avancée, la rue n'a pas désempli Tokyo dort-elle jamais ? Et à l'opposé des panneaux lumineux clignotants, gais et entraînants, Yûki, désespérée, respire difficilement et tente de retenir les larmes qui perlent à ses yeux. Elle vient de faire quelque chose de terrible, de tout à fait terrible. Après cela, comment se présenter à nouveau devant _lui_ ? Comment rire avec _lui_ ? Comment sentir sa main tenir la sienne ? Elle n'est plus digne de tout cela, de tout ce qu'ils ont partagé. De la confiance qu'il lui a témoignée. Il l'a fait pénétrer dans son intimité, l'a fait entrer dans sa maison, lui a présenté ses sœurs et sa mère. Il lui a souri, a embrassé ses joues brûlantes, lui a demandé de l'appeler par son prénom. Il lui a dit être heureux… Et elle ? Que lui a-t-elle offert en échange ? De la tromperie. Des mensonges. La trahison. Défaite, Yûki se met à avancer au hasard des rues, sans savoir quoi faire ou aller. Elle ne peut pas rentrer chez elle, pas dans cet état. Elle ne veut pas inquiéter inutilement sa famille. Elle ne veut pas affronter des questions gênantes auxquelles elle ne pourrait répondre. Et elle ne peut pas retourner à l'hôtel, retourner dans cette chambre, dans les bras de Nishikado. Elle ne peut pas retourner dans les bras de cet homme qui lui fait l'effet de la lave en fusion, qui lui brûle la peau et l'esprit. Elle ne peut pas retourner auprès de cet homme à qui elle était sur le point d'offrir son innocence.

Comment ? Comment en est-elle arrivée là ? Elle l'ignore. Elle l'ignore vraiment. Lorsqu'elle essaye de visualiser le cours des derniers événements, elle ne voit que du brouillard. Un brouillard dense et fou à travers lequel elle ne perçoit que les brumes de ce qui a été son instant de folie. C'est cela, elle a été folle, inconsciente. Le temps d'un instant, sous l'action de la passion, du désir que Nishikado a suscité en elle, sa raison s'est trouvée complètement annihilée. Oui, c'est tout ce que Nishikado a touché en elle. Son corps. Mais pas son cœur. Ses sentiments, il n'y a qu'à _lui_ qu'elle voudrait les offrir. A _lui_. C'est avec lui, qu'elle voudrait… Yûki secoue la tête de toutes ses forces. Non ! Elle n'a pas le droit de penser à lui de manière aussi vulgaire. Il est son ami. Il est celui qui l'a sauvée avant qu'elle ne commette l'irréparable. C'est grâce à lui, grâce à ce bouquet de gardénias, qu'elle est revenue à elle. Grâce à lui… Son visage qui lui sourit vient danser devant ses yeux, et ses larmes se mettent à glisser sur ses joues. Peu importe que Nishikado trouve une chambre vide, sans connaître la raison de cette volte-face. Il croira peut-être à un caprice de sa part ou de la lâcheté. Ou de la peur. C'est vrai. Il y a de tout cela dans sa fuite. Mais ce qui lui importe avant tout, c'est ce que _lui_ va penser. Ce qu'il va penser d'elle en apprenant ce qui s'est produit entre Nishikado et elle. Ce qu'il va penser d'elle en apprenant le comportement léger qu'elle a eu. Yûki se met à sangloter. Il est devenu tellement plus qu'un ami pour elle ! Il signifie tant de choses à ses yeux ! D'un coup, les images se mettent à défiler dans son esprit. La première fois qu'elle l'a rencontré à la pâtisserie, et surtout à compter de ce jour où il est venu à la sortie de son lycée et l'a invitée à boire un café. Ce jour où il l'a appelée si simplement par son prénom, et où sa voix qui l'appelle s'est gravée en elle. Ce jour où il l'a invitée à dîner, après son retour de Corée du sud, ce jour où son regard si particulier ne l'a plus quittée. Ce jour encore où il l'a invitée chez lui et lui a présenté ses sœurs. Ce jour où il l'a acceptée telle qu'elle est et lui a confié les clés de la serre. Ce jour où ses lèvres sur sa joue ont enflammé son être. Ce jour où il lui est apparu à moitié-nu et s'est mis à envahir ses pensées et ses rêves. Ce jour où il lui a offert cette robe sublime, qu'il a choisi pour elle. Ce jour où il lui a présenté sa mère. Ce jour où il lui a dit la trouver belle, ce jour où elle s'est sentie chez lui comme chez elle. Ce jour où Sachiko lui a confié un secret, l'a traitée comme un membre de sa famille. Le jour, où elle a su, appris sans erreur possible, qu'elle était complètement, désespérément amoureuse… de Mimasaka Akira.

- Akira…

Petite silhouette éperdue, Yûki laisse les larmes couler encore. Elle a tout fait, tout fait pour l'empêcher, tout fait pour ne le considérer que comme son ami, son doux et tendre ami. Elle a tout fait pour se convaincre qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre entre eux que de l'amitié la plus pure. Elle est allée jusqu'à se laisser complètement aveuglé par le charme si sexuel de Nishikado. Le meilleur ami d'Akira. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-elle allée jusque-là ? Pourquoi ne s'est-elle pas contentée de se trouver en leur présence ? Pourquoi s'est-elle laissée séduire par Nishikado ? Pourquoi est-elle tombée amoureuse ? Elle le sait bien, qu'elle n'est rien de plus que la petite et moyenne Matsuoka Yûki, mais elle ne peut plus se le cacher, plus maintenant. Elle ne peut plus mentir.

- Akira…

Elle voudrait tellement, tellement être avec lui, là tout de suite. Elle aimerait tellement pouvoir s'enivrer de lui, de sa voix, de son sourire, de sa chaleur. Elle aimerait tellement pouvoir retourner en arrière ! Mais cela est tout simplement impossible. Elle ne peut pas. Et alors qu'elle s'est trouvée à deux doigts de faire l'amour avec Nishikado, elle ne peut que penser à Akira, à la manière qu'a son cœur de gonfler et de se trouver à l'étroit dans sa poitrine alors qu'il se trouve près d'elle. Et elle a trahi. Son cœur, ses sentiments. Lui. Alors comment peut-elle ? Comment peut-elle ne vouloir que lui ? Un vent frais se lève, et Yûki frissonne dans son gilet blanc. Les hommes et les femmes autour d'elle ne la voient pas, ils poursuivent leurs chemins, riant et parlant gaiement. Ils ignorent qui elle est, et se moquent bien de savoir si elle a le cœur brisé par un amour qu'elle s'est interdit, et les lèvres froissées des baisers qu'elle a échangés avec le meilleur ami de celui qu'elle aime. Et s'ils le savaient ? Ne se moqueraient-ils pas d'elle ? De son absence de cohérence ? Yûki passe une main tremblotante sur ses paupières rougies. Elle n'a pas besoin que des inconnus se mêlent à ses histoires de cœur, elle n'a pas besoin de voir ses défauts et ses erreurs pointés du doigt. Elle n'a besoin que de lui, et de son sourire qui surpasse tout ce que ce monde a à offrir. Tout.

Yûki continue d'essuyer ses larmes, mais elle n'a pas assez de ses deux mains pour en endiguer le flot. Et la voici qui renifle et cherche dans son sac à main, son mouchoir. Au début de la soirée, elle n'imaginait pas qu'elle aurait à s'en servir dans de telles conditions. Non. Naïvement, elle en était à se demander si Nishikado essaierait à nouveau de l'embrasser. Et il est allé bien au-delà de ce qu'elle s'était projeté. Et malgré ses larmes, elle ne peut nier que les caresses du jeune homme lui ont plu. Elle ne peut nier l'effet de ses lèvres et de ses mains sur son corps. Malgré tout, Nishikado n'est pas Akira. Il a de l'effet sur son corps, mais ne peut effacer Akira de ses pensées. Si elle avait réussi à regarder ce bouquet de gardénias sans ciller, elle serait restée avec Nishikado. Mais elle n'a pas pu. Akira est déjà trop profondément installé dans son cœur. Et parce qu'elle l'a ignoré, parce qu'elle l'a volontairement ignoré, elle se retrouve à presque minuit, dans la rue, déchirée à l'intérieur. Il n'y a qu'une seule chose à faire, elle le sait pertinemment. Elle doit faire amende honorable, se faire pardonner sa folie. Et dans un geste irréfléchi, elle fouille à nouveau son sac, à la recherche cette fois-ci de _leur_ téléphone portable. Elle doit l'appeler, elle a besoin d'entendre sa voix. Même si elle doit se contenter d'écouter en boucle, le message d'accueil qu'il a expressément enregistré pour elle, sur sa boîte vocale, comme une berceuse. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme.

Bousculée par un groupe de jeunes filles peu attentives à leur environnement immédiat, Yûki perd l'équilibre et tombe à terre. Bien sûr, les fautives ne se retournent pas. Elle ne crie pas, ne se fâche pas. Elle laisse simplement ses larmes glisser sur son visage, jusqu'aux coins de sa bouche. C'est une partie de sa punition. Elle se redresse sans autre bruit que ses reniflements et gémit lorsque sa cheville gauche se fait douloureuse. Elle a du se la tordre en tombant. Elle est si maladroite, si idiote ! Comment peut-elle oser même, ne serait-ce que l'appeler ? Elle n'a pas ce droit, elle l'a perdu dans les bras de Nishikado. Mais… Mais… Elle a besoin de lui ! Yûki avance difficilement en boitillant, ses mains serrant son sac. Elle déglutit et tente tant bien que mal de faire abstraction de la douleur qui enfle. Son mouchoir, trempé de larmes, ne lui est plus d'aucune utilité, elle finit par le jeter. Elle décide de ne pas appeler Akira. C'est elle qui a fait une erreur, elle doit la réparer. Seule. Yûki continue de marcher sans but défini, en dehors de celui de tout oublier, tout effacer. La ville éclairée de toutes parts, emplie de rires joyeux et cruels à son oreille, la renvoie à sa propre image. Elle ne s'est jamais sentie aussi désemparée, aussi seule. La jeune fille croise les bras sur sa poitrine et frotte ses avants-bras raides, de ses mains. Le froid commence à se faire sentir, et à transpercer sa tenue estivale. Elle frotte plus fort pour se réchauffer mais cela reste sans effet. Le froid a fait bien plus qu'engourdir ses membres, il a mordu son cœur et le tient entre des griffes intraitables. Les larmes qu'elle ne parvient pas à contenir lui brûlent la peau, elle les essuie du revers du coude, sur son gilet blanc, tâchant ainsi d'effacer les restes de son innocence envolée. Les sanglots lui montent à la gorge, plus durement encore lorsqu'elle réalise où son errance l'a conduite. Là où Akira l'a emmenée la première fois, dans son havre de paix et de tranquillité.

Ses yeux se ferment, et elle laisse libre cours à sa détresse, les mains plaquées contre sa bouche afin d'étouffer ses sanglots. Akira ! C'est dur, trop dur… Bousculée à nouveau, par des salarymen ivres d'alcool, Yûki reste debout à la même place, jusqu'à ce que sa main reparte à l'intérieur de son sac, à la recherche d'une fusée de détresse. Tremblante, la vue brouillée, Yûki appuie sur la touche de rappel. Une sonnerie, puis une deuxième, une troisième… Alors qu'elle s'attend à devoir se contenter du message d'accueil de la boîte vocale, elle entend la voix tant aimée l'appeler par son prénom, comme elle seule sait le faire.

- Yûki ?

- A… Akira… J'ai fait quelque chose d'horrible, de terrible ! Je ne sais pas si tu pourras me pardonner… Pardon… Pardon…

- Yûki ! Tu pleures ? Dis-moi où tu te trouves, je viens te chercher immédiatement !

- Non ! Je ne mérite pas que tu te déplaces, je ne mérite pas ta gentillesse… Pardon ! Pardon !

Yûki n'arrive plus à articuler, ses sanglots s'élèvent.

- Yûki ! Dis-moi _qui_ t'a fait du mal ? Où…

- Akira… Je suis impardonnable, monstrueuse… Je voudrais… Je voudrais tant…

- Yûki ! Ne raccroche pas ! Attends, dis-moi où tu es !

- Pardon Akira, je ne voulais pas te déranger, pardon…

Sur ce, Yûki coupe la communication et pour ne pas tomber, se tient au mur et se raccroche à cette douce chaleur dans la voix d'Akira, à son inquiétude pour elle. Akira est si merveilleux ! Elle n'est vraiment pas digne de lui. La jeune fille reprend sa marche, la tête et le cœur lourds, et ne répond pas au téléphone qui se met à sonner…


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapitre 27**

**My girl**

- Grand-frère !

- Grand-frère !

Akira soupire devant l'écho de Mami à sa jumelle, des trémolos en plus dans la voix. Lorsque sa mère lui a demandé de passer la soirée en leur compagnie de sa famille, il savait bien sûr à quoi s'attendre mais une fois encore, il n'a pu résister au regard de sa mère qui se plaignait de n'avoir pas profité de sa présence depuis bien trop longtemps. A ses supplications se sont aussitôt ajoutées celles de ses sœurs. Il le sait pourtant, qu'il ne faut surtout jamais les regarder dans les yeux, sous aucun prétexte, sous peine de se retrouver pris au piège. Car tout comme leur mère, Ami et Mami excellent dans l'art du regard, art qui leur permet d'obtenir absolument tout ce qu'elles souhaitent. Et ce soir, c'est lui que sa mère et ses sœurs voulaient obtenir.

Il se retrouve piégé dans le monde merveilleux des trois femmes de la maison, monde dans lequel rubans et froufrous font la loi. Son père, ce lâcheur, l'a laissé seul avec elles juste avant le dîner, arguant un impératif de dernière minute, et s'enfuyant à bord de la Mircidis sous la conduite de Maru, un sourire goguenard – et soulagé – au coin des lèvres. Il n'a eu d'autre choix que de s'avouer vaincu et de regagner l'intérieur de la maison, Ami et Mami ronronnant, chacune pendue à l'un de ses bras, et sa mère venant par-dessus, le prendre dans son étreinte à la fois tendre et forte. Qui pourrait croire qu'une femme à l'apparence aussi frêle puisse avoir une telle poigne ? A tous les coups, son père en son temps s'est fait prendre à son piège. Enfin ! Après le dessert, une gigantesque forêt noire, que sa mère a commandé auprès de la boutique où Yûki travaille – à l'évocation de la jeune fille un sourire affleure à ses lèvres -, Atsuko a eu pour mission d'emmener ses sœurs faire leur toilette avant d'aller sa coucher et comme d'habitude… Chacune refuse de se détacher de lui et les voici en train de tester la capacité de résistance de son ouie.

- Grand-frère !

- Grand-frère !

Ah ! Cette fois-ci, avantage à Ami. Cette pensée arrache un petit sourire à Akira. Ces petites pestes, comme il se plaît à les nommer, sont véritablement terribles. Mais si elles n'étaient pas ainsi… peut-être s'ennuierait-il ? Oui. C'est peut-être grâce à cette famille si particulière qu'il est devenu ce qu'il est, et est parvenu à trouver son équilibre, sa place au sein du F4. Tsukasa est l'insupportable arrogant, Rui le mélancolique taciturne, Sôjirô le joyeux play-boy et lui le ciment qui permet au groupe de trouver une cohésion. Et, à y regarder, il est reconnaissant pour cette famille, en comparaison de la froideur qui règne sur celle de chacun de ses amis… Mais tout reconnaissant qu'il est, les vocalises conjuguées de Mami et Ami deviennent difficilement supportables.

- Maman ! Tu pourrais leur dire quelque chose.

Sa mère, qui entre à l'instant dans le living, écarquille ses grands yeux, avant de se jeter sur lui également.

- Akira ! Ne nous laisse pas ! Reste avec nous !

Une goutte de sueur roule lentement, très lentement, le long de sa tempe. Bien sûr. Il aurait du s'en douter. Ce n'est pas par sa mère que la voix de la raison pouvait se faire entendre…

- Maman ! Tu as tout faux. Je n'ai pas l'intention de partir. Je vous ai promis de passer la soirée à la maison, tu te rappelles ?

Sa mère se décolle de lui avant de plonger un regard apeuré dans le sien.

- C'est vrai ? Tu restes avec nous ?

- Maman… Je t'en ai fais la promesse. Mais là, il faudrait que Mami et Ami aillent faire leur toilette. Il est déjà près de onze heure. Je sais que demain est férié mais ce n'est pas une raison suffisante pour se coucher si tard. A leur âge, elles ont besoin de sommeil.

- Akira… Tu as parfaitement raison. Tu es si sage ! Que ferais-je sans toi ? Ami, Mami. Votre Grand-frère prend si bien soin de vous en plus d'être si beau et gentil !

- Grand-frère ! Je t'aime… Je veux t'épouser quand je serai grande.

- Non ! Grand-frère ! Je t'aime encore plus, c'est moi que tu épouseras, dis ?

Akira ferme les yeux. Il n'est rien qu'il puisse faire en dehors d'espérer un miracle !

- Ami ! Mami ! Voyons mes amours. Akira est votre frère, vous ne pouvez pas vous marier avec lui. En revanche… Vous serez toujours ses petites sœurs adorées. Allez mes douces, il est temps d'aller vous coucher.

Ami et Mami acquiescent, le sourire aux lèvres avant de chacune quémander un baiser sur la joue, à leur aîné.

- Grand-frère ! Tu viendras nous voir avant de dormir ?

- Dis, Grand-frère ?

Encore. Le regard. C'est celui contre lequel il a mis Yûki en garde, celui contre lequel lui-même ne peut rien.

- Oui, je viendrai vous voir. Promis !

- A tout à l'heure, Grand-frère !

Et comme par magie, Atsuko apparaît et s'empare de la main des deux fillettes avant de les mener vers leurs quartiers, sans la moindre difficulté. Le jeune homme soupire, avant de s'asseoir sur le canapé. Sa mère, installée sur la méridienne, laisse échapper un rire mélodieux.

- Maman ! Cela te va bien de te moquer de moi. Ami et Mami se sont montrées particulièrement capricieuses ce soir, et tu ne m'as pas beaucoup aidé !

Sa mère sourit, avant de le fixer droit dans les yeux.

- Akira… Tu ne peux pas reprocher à tes sœurs de t'aimer et d'avoir peur de te perdre.

Akira s'exclame.

- Me perdre ? Je ne comprends pas.

C'est normal, c'est la première fois que la situation se produit. Je parle de Yûki.

- Yûki ? Mais que vient-elle faire là-dedans ?

- C'est pourtant simple. Tu l'as invitée, me l'as présentée. Yûki semble être importante à tes yeux. Jusqu'aujourd'hui, Ami et Mami ont toujours eu l'impression de t'avoir pour elles seules. Mais à présent, une rivale s'est déclarée. Cependant, Yûki est tellement adorable qu'elles ne peuvent pas ne pas l'apprécier. Du coup, elles se rassurent comme elles le peuvent, de tes sentiments pour elle.

Akira reste silencieux. Il ne se serait jamais douté d'une telle chose.

- C'est insensé. Yûki est une amie. Pourquoi Ami et Mami en seraient-elles jalouses ?

- Akira… Tu sous-estimes la sensibilité de tes sœurs. Et tu ne le devrais pas, car elles ont de qui tenir. Tu es bien placé pour le savoir.

- Maman… Je n'ai pas l'intention d'épouser Yûki si c'est ce que tu sous-entends.

Non, bien sûr. Pas pour le moment en tout cas.

- Maman…

- Laisse-moi terminer, s'il te plaît. Les choses ne sont pas sérieuses, n'en sont encore qu'à leur balbutiement. Mais ! Il y a quelque chose. Et ce quelque chose est assez visible pour que tes sœurs s'en inquiètent. Rassures-toi, ce n'est rien de bien méchant. Elles doivent juste accepter le fait que tu ne leur appartiens pas, et qu'un jour une femme t'enlèvera à elles. Je souhaite juste que cette femme se montre compréhensive à leur encontre. Autrement, je ne réponds de rien…

Akira croise les bras, il imagine une situation insensée. La future épouse Mimasaka Akira, à laquelle Ami tirerait les cheveux, pendant que Mami lui mordrait la jambe. Hum !

- Ne t'inquiète pas Akira, Ami et Mami ne s'en prendront jamais à Yûki. A moins qu'elle ne les y pousse en te faisant du mal. Et j'avoue que je vois très mal une telle chose se produire.

Sa mère a beau affiché un air ingénu, il la connaît trop bien ! Désireux de fuir ses élucubrations, il décide d'aller border ses petites sœurs, comme à son habitude. Elle alors ! Pourquoi fait-elle une telle fixation sur Yûki ? Ce n'est pas comme si elle était sa petite amie… Comme deux petites filles sages, Ami et Mami sont tranquillement couchées dans le même grand lit. A l'origine, chacune avait le sien mais aucune n'aimant se trouver séparée de l'autre, les jumelles ont plaidé leur cause auprès de leurs parents. Avec succès, comme à chaque fois. Il se dirige auprès d'elle, elles lui tendent immédiatement les bras, appelant à leur câlin rituel du soir.

- Grand-frère ! Raconte-nous une histoire. S'il te plaît..

- S'il te plaît, Grand-frère…

Leurs moues sont irrésistibles ! Vaincu, il s'assied sur le lit, et tire les draps roses sous leur petit menton.

- Très bien. Ce soir… Ce soir je vais vous raconter l'histoire de la magnifique princesse Amaterasu.

Et ainsi, Akira leur narre la légende de la fille d'Izanagi, à la magnifique et longue chevelure d'encre noire et au vêtement blanc doublé de rouge, si brillante et si aveuglante qu'à sa naissance, ses parents décident de l'envoyer au ciel. Il leur explique ses disputes avec son frère, le dieu des tempêtes et de l'orage, le violent et belliqueux Susanoo, et la querelle qui conduisit la déesse Amaterasu à se retirer dans une grotte. Akira décrit le monde privé de la lumière en l'absence d'Amaterasu, le chaos et le froid. Il raconte le désespoir, puis la ruse des huit-cent myriades de divinités rassemblées devant la grotte où Amaterasu a élu refuge afin de l'en faire sortir. Akira raconte avec forces propos, les rires et les plaisanteries, et les danses de No-Uzume la déesse de la gaieté et un arbre décoré de bijoux, rubans et d'un grand miroir en cuivre forgé par la déesse des forgerons. Sa curiosité éveillée par tout le bruit, Amaterasu émerge de sa retraite, et attrapée par la main, elle ne peut plus retourner sur ses pas. Et puis, l'éclat de son visage réfléchi dans le miroir l'éblouie tant, qu'elle décide de retourner au ciel avant de voir Susanoo banni. Et avec son retour, ce sont la vie et la gaieté qui reviennent au monde.

- Ah ! Tu racontes si bien, Grand-frère !

- Ah ! Oui, Grand-frère, mieux qu'Atsuko…

- Evidemment ! Je suis votre Grand-frère, il ne peut en être autrement.

Ce disant, il taquine gentiment leur nez, avant de déposer un baiser sur leur front.

- Dormez-bien, faîtes de beaux rêves…

- Grand-frère !

Attends Grand-frère !

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Dis, tu nous aimeras toujours, hein ? Grand-frère…

- Oui, tu nous borderas et tu nous câlineras toujours, hein ? Grand-frère

Akira ouvre de grands yeux. Ce doit être la pleine lune ce soir ! Sa mère et ses sœurs se comportent de manière encore plus étrange que d'habitude.

- Bien évidemment ! Pourquoi cela devrait-il cesser ? Ami, Mami. Que se passe-t-il ?

- Nous avons peur que tu nous oublies. Que tu te marries et nous laisses derrière toi. Tu ne nous laisseras pas, dis ?

Akira soupire et invite ses sœurs à venir se blottir contre lui.

- Il n'est pas question que je vous oublie même après mon mariage. Vous êtes, et serez toujours, mes petites chipies préférées. Et de toute façon, je ne suis pas près de me marier, rassurez-vous.

Les yeux de Mami et Ami se mettent à briller et elles le serrent très fort entre leurs bras.

- Bon, maintenant il est temps de vous coucher. Allez, retour sous les couvertures !

Les petites filles rassurées et à nouveau souriantes, Akira quitte la chambre et referme la porte derrière lui. Sa mère avait raison, Ami et Mami avaient simplement besoin d'être rassurées. Ah ! Les femmes. Qu'elles aient huit ans comme ses sœurs, trente-six comme sa mère, les femmes restent ces créatures complexes. Il doit bien y avoir une exception, une femme qu'il pourra épouser sans crainte de ses excès d'humeur ! Une femme comme… Yûki ? Akira fronce les sourcils. La jeune fille est l'enjeu d'un pari, rien de plus. Il n'a en aucun cas l'intention de l'épouser. Ni elle, ni qui que ce soit d'autre. Voilà où le mènent les bêtises de sa mère ! Un petit sourire aux lèvres, Akira retourne au living où cette dernière, justement, est toujours installée, une revue entre les mains.

- Elles se sont calmées ?

- Bien entendu. En premier lieu, elles n'avaient aucun motif d'inquiétude. Je me demande qui leur met en tête des idées pareilles. Franchement !

L'air parfaitement dégagé, sa mère dépose sa revue avant d'opter pour la position assise.

- Qui ? C'est une très bonne question…

Alors qu'il s'apprête à rétorquer que la fautive n'est autre qu'elle-même, son téléphone se met à sonner. Tiens ?

- Yûki ?

Sans même s'en rendre compte, un large sourire s'épanouit sur son visage, faisant ainsi sourire sa mère, d'un air entendu.

- A… Akira… J'ai fait quelque chose de terrible. Je ne sais pas si tu pourras me pardonner… Pardon… Pardon…

Son sang se glace instantanément et le sourire qu'il arborait s'efface instantanément.

- Yûki ! Tu pleures ? Dis-moi où tu te trouves, je viens te chercher immédiatement !

Sa mère se lève et s'approche de lui, l'air soucieux.

- Non ! Je ne mérite pas que tu te déplaces, je ne mérite pas ta gentillesse. Pardon ! Pardon !

La voix de la jeune fille s'étouffe et il n'entend plus que ses sanglots qui semblent résonner en lui.

- Yûki ! Dis-moi qui t'a fait du mal ? Où…

- Akira… Je suis impardonnable, je suis monstrueuse… Je voudrais tant… Je voudrais tant…

- Yûki ! Ne raccroche pas ! Attends, dis-moi où tu es…

- Pardon Akira, je ne voulais pas te déranger, pardon…

Puis, plus rien. La communication est coupée.

- Yûki !

Akira sent son cœur battre douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Yûki ! Elle pleure quelque part, souffre loin de lui. L'idée lui est absolument insupportable et il n'a que le désir ardent de la retrouver.

- Akira… Les grands yeux de sa mère, les mains ramenées sur sa poitrine, montrent toute son inquiétude.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je vais la chercher et je la ramène à la maison.

Elle hoche la tête et suit Akira à l'extérieur de la maison. Par un heureux hasard, il voit la Mircidis revenir, sans son père.

- Maru ! Je suis désolé mais j'ai besoin de ton aide.

- Jeune Maître ?

- Je t'expliquerai en cours de route…

Maru acquiesce et laissant Akira s'installer tout seul à l'arrière de la voiture, redémarre aussitôt. Akira se ronge les sangs, et le téléphone en main, tente de rappeler Yûki une seconde fois. Rien, la jeune fille ne répond toujours pas.

- Bon sang !

Il n'aime pas ça, il n'aime pas ça du tout. Il imagine Yûki, seule, en larmes. Sa poitrine se serre à lui faire mal. Il doit la retrouver ! Fébrile, il navigue dans les options de son téléphone. Ce n'est pas un hasard, s'il a offert à Yûki le même modèle de portable que le sien. Jumeaux, ils comportent tous les deux ce mode on ne peut plus utile, qui permet à chacun des téléphones, de localiser l'autre. GPS. Très vite, il donne des instructions à Maru. Tout droit, puis à gauche, tout droit encore… Il se mordille nerveusement le pouce, en surveillant alternativement les rues qui défilent, et les indications du GPS. Son cœur manque un battement lorsque le point lumineux cesse de bouger sur son écran.

- Maru ! A droite !

La voiture suit, et moins de deux minutes après, Akira sort de la Mircidis et se dirige en courant au coin d'une rue. Il n'y a pas âme qui vive et il sent une boule se former dans son estomac. Son téléphone est formel, Yûki est là. Lentement, il avance dans la rue, regarde autour de lui. Soudain, il note du coin du regard, un escalier de secours et sans hésiter, il s'y précipite. Bien lui en prend, car recroquevillée sur elle-même, assise à même le sol, il trouve Yûki pleurant à chaudes larmes. Dieu ! Qui a osé provoquer ses larmes ? Il sent son cœur gonfler, encore et encore, d'un mélange de sentiments bouleversants. Il s'approche doucement d'elle, comme s'il s'agissait d'un animal blessé.

- Yûki…

Il la voit se raidir avant de lentement redresser la tête. Elle le regard, ses grands yeux mouillés.

- A… Akira ?

- Oui, je suis venu te chercher. Viens…

La jeune fille secoue la tête et se ramasse un peu plus sur elle.

- Non… Tu ne dois pas… Pas après ce que j'ai fait… Je ne suis pas digne…

- Yûki ! J'ignore ce qui s'est passé, mais il est hors de question que je te laisse seule ici. Je ne partirai pas sans toi.

Yûki hoquette devant sa stature fermement campée devant elle, et il peut voir de nouvelles larmes perler au coin de ses yeux et suivre le modelé tendre de ses pommettes.

- Viens…

Il lui tend la main, et lui sourit. Yûki le regarde longuement, avant de lentement se redresser puis se jette dans ses bras.

- Akira… Pardon… Pardon…

Il reste là, à la bercer, à sentir son corps contre le sien, à la calmer, à caresser tendrement ses cheveux. Et il serre contre lui. Fort. Il inspire profondément, le nez enfoui dans sa chevelure, rassuré de l'avoir retrouvée, intacte. Lorsqu'il sent ses sanglots et ses hoquets s'espacer, il la conduit à la Mircidis, où il l'aide à prendre place. Dans le rétroviseur, le visage de Maru est inquiet. Yûki blottie contre lui, les yeux fermés, il lui sourit doucement et lui fait signe que tout va bien.

- Rentrons à la maison à présent, Maru.

- Bien, Jeune Maître.

Le retour au domicile s'effectue dans le silence, Akira en profite pour serrer encore Yûki contre lui et savourer la pression de son corps contre le sien. Il soupire. La jeune fille semble s'être endormie, rassurée, à l'abri avec lui. Il ignore ce qui s'est passé, et _qui_ l'a mise dans cet état. Une chose est certaine, c'est qu'il va trouver cette personne et le lui faire payer.

- Akira ! Tu l'as trouvée ? Comment va-t-elle ?

- Je l'ai trouvée Maman, rassure-toi. Elle s'est endormie. La situation étant exceptionnelle, je vais l'installer dans la chambre de la serre.

- C'est une bonne idée. Je devrais prévenir ses parents, je ne voudrais pas qu'ils s'inquiètent de ne pas rentrer chez eux. Autrement, je laisserai un message sur le répondeur.

Akira hoche la tête, avant de doucement tirer le corps de la jeune fille hors de la voiture et de la prendre entre ses bras.

- Nous devrions trouver leur numéro dans son téléphone.

Une fois la question des parents de Yûki réglée, Akira s'éloigne de sa mère, en direction de la serre. Très vite, ses longues jambes lui permettent d'atteindre la chambre. Sa mère qui l'a suivi, lui ouvre la porte et allume une veilleuse.

- Akira… J'ignore la situation mais prends bien soin d'elle surtout.

- C'est bien mon intention…

Une fois seul avec Yûki, installée dans le lit, il s'assied sur une chaise qu'il installe près du lit. Et tire le drap sous son menton, comme il l'a fait un peu plus tôt, pour ses sœurs. Seulement, ce ne sont pas les mêmes sentiments qui l'animent. Yûki n'est pas sa sœur, n'est pas sa petite amie, mais il est là, à ses côtés, à caresser son front, ses cheveux courts, ses paupières gonflées. Mû par une impulsion subite, il pose les lèvres sur son front dans un geste particulièrement tendre une tendresse dont il n'a jamais fait montre envers ses nombreuses conquêtes féminines. Il ignore combien de temps il reste ainsi, à la contempler, le cœur à l'étroit dans sa poitrine mais le sommeil vient l'emporter, le trouvant la main de Yûki entre la sienne, et sa tête posée contre son giron…


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapitre 28**

**Avis de tempête**

Lorsque ses paupières se soulèvent, Akira remarque tout d'abord le ventre doux, sur lequel son oreille est posée. Il ferme les yeux, et savoure durant quelques instants, la respiration profonde de Yûki qui fait se soulever sa poitrine, et se laisse assoupir. Il finit par rouvrir les yeux, et par se redresser. Il regarde la silhouette fluette de la jeune fille, son visage endormi. Les larmes qu'elle a versées ont dessiné des lignes claires sur ses joues, il passe délicatement les doigts dessus. Il ne veut surtout pas la réveiller. Il veut continuer à rester assis auprès d'elle. Jalousement. Comme si pendant ce moment rare, elle n'était qu'à lui seul. Akira soupire avant de se passer la main dans les cheveux. Il ignore encore ce qu'il a bien pu se produire la veille et conduit Yûki à trouver refuge à l'endroit où il l'a trouvée, mais il se promet de le découvrir très rapidement. _J'ai fait quelque chose de terrible_… Ce sont les paroles de Yûki, la veille, au téléphone. Il ne comprend pas. Il sait juste, que la jeune fille avait un engagement la veille, raison pour laquelle elle n'est pas venue chez lui comme il le lui avait proposé. Oui, elle devait voir des amis. De toute évidence, leur réunion n'a pas été une franche réussite. Akira fronce les sourcils. Il doit y avoir autre chose. Forcément. Quelqu'un a fait du mal à Yûki… Une brusque inspiration lui vient, et il rabat doucement les couvertures qui la recouvrent. La jeune fille ne paraît pas avoir de marques sur le corps ou du moins pas sur ses parties visibles. Ensuite, il examine ses poignets, ses mains, ses doigts fins. Là non plus… Il n'y a aucun indice qui démontre d'une agression physique. Il n'y a rien de visible. Les seules traces sont ses larmes et son appel désespéré.

Quelqu'un a blessé Yûki d'une manière ou d'une autre, et ce quelqu'un va payer. Personne, personne n'a le droit de faire couler ses larmes. Akira décide d'appeler les parents de la jeune fille pour les prévenir de son intention de la garder chez lui et de la reconduire ultérieurement, en personne. Il ne la laissera partir que lorsque ses questions auront obtenu des réponses. Il relâche la main de Yûki, remonte les couvertures, avant de quitter la chambre, son téléphone entre les mains.

- Résidence Matsuoka, bonjour !

- Bonjour Madame, j'espère que vous me pardonnerez de vous appeler à une heure aussi matinale…

- Vous êtes Mimasaka Akira ?

- En effet, je suis Mimasaka Akira…

- Votre mère nous a appelé hier soir, et nous a expliqué que la soirée se terminerait chez vous. Si Yûki m'avait dit qu'elle était invitée chez _vous_ ! Enfin, votre mère nous a informé que Yûki dormirait chez vous et que _vous_, vous nous contacteriez ce matin. Votre élocution est si distinguée ! J'en ai déduis que vous étiez Mimasaka Akira.

Akira reste silencieux sous le flot d'informations. Cela est trop pour lui alors qu'il s'est à peine éveillé.

- Oui… Je vous appelais donc pour vous informer que Yûki est encore endormie. Hier soir, elle et mes sœurs ont fait les folles. Vous savez ce que sont les filles entre elles ?

- Avec vos sœurs…

Il sent dans la voix, l'émerveillement. Il le conçoit sans peine. Après tout, il est l'héritier Mimasaka. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que des parents de foyers modestes peuvent se vanter de voir leur fille fréquenter l'élite du pays.

- Exactement. Je voulais simplement vous rassurer et vous informer que je reconduirai Yûki chez vous, personnellement. Ainsi, vous pourrez rencontrer la personne chez qui votre enfant a passé la nuit.

- Ah… Ah ! Vous allez venir chez nous ?

- C'est cela. Dans le courant de l'après-midi je pense. D'ici là, ne vous inquiétez de rien. Yûki est entre de bonnes mains.

Lorsqu'il met un terme à la communication, Akira le sait. La mère de Yûki est tombée sous son charme, sans même l'avoir vu. Par la suite, c'est sûr, elle ne pourra rien lui refuser. Ce qui devrait faciliter un certain nombre de projets qu'il a en tête.

Il retourne ensuite dans la chambre et reprend sa place auprès de Yûki. Il veut être la première personne qu'elle verra à son réveil, comme il a été le dernier hier soir. Il veut la voir sourire, il veut effacer de sa mémoire ce qui l'a transformée en cette boule de souffrance qu'elle était la veille… Quelques instants plus tard, les yeux de Yûki s'ouvrent sur lui. A sa vue, le visage de la jeune fille s'éclaire et s'illumine d'un sourire heureux.

- Akira… J'ai rêvé que tu venais me sauver hier. Et là encore, je rêve de toi. J'aimerais… n'avoir à jamais me réveiller, et rester ainsi avec toi…

Akira sent son cœur battre un peu plus fort, en voyant la main de Yûki venir à la rencontre de son visage et le caresser. Il ferme les yeux, et laisse la sensation de plénitude l'envahir. Il se sent bien. Comme dans un rêve. Et il pose sa main sur celle de la jeune fille. Lui aussi, se dit qu'il aimerait pouvoir rester ainsi. Il finit pourtant par ouvrir les yeux, et par retirer sa main de celle de Yûki pour la déposer sur le lit.

- Ah ! Ainsi tu rêves de moi. J'espère que cela est agréable…

Il voit ses propos atteindre progressivement la conscience de la jeune fille qui ouvre les yeux d'un coup. Le rouge lui monte au visage. Yûki referme les yeux, comme affreusement gênée, honteuse. Il émet un rire léger.

- Je vais prendre ton silence pour une réponse positive. J'espère que tu as bien dormi je me suis permis de t'installer dans cette chambre – avec l'agrément de ma mère, rassure-toi -, j'espère que cela ne te dérange pas. Ne t'inquiète donc pas de tes parents. Ils ont été informés hier que tu passerais la nuit ici. Et j'ai appelé ta mère pour lui dire que je te raccompagnerai chez toi, cet après-midi.

Yûki fronce les sourcils la jeune fille paraît quelque peu désorientée.

- Comment… Comment puis-je me retrouver ici ? Je ne comprends pas… Hier soir, j'étais…

Et d'un seul coup, son expression se fige. Ses yeux s'agrandissent, commencent à se voiler et elle plaque une main contre sa bouche. Lorsque son regard croise le sien, un sanglot naît dans la poitrine de Yûki, et comme si cette nuit n'avait duré que quelques minutes, la jeune fille se remet à pleurer de manière incontrôlable. Paniqué, Akira vient s'asseoir sur le lit et la prend dans ses bras.

- Non… S'il te plaît… Ne pleure pas, Yûki. Ne pleure pas…

- Akira… Pardon…

La voix étranglée de la jeune fille, ses larmes, ses sanglots… Tout cela inquiète le jeune homme mais il ne souhaite dans l'immédiat, que l'apaiser.

- Ne pleure pas… Chut…

Il la réconforte du mieux qu'il le peut, et reste contre elle, jusqu'à ce que la crise se passe.

- Yûki… Je ne veux pas te brusquer, mais je dois savoir. J'ai _besoin_ de savoir. Que s'est-il passé hier soir ? Dis-moi, Yûki…

La jeune fille se raidit entre ses bras, Akira sent immédiatement sa réticence à se confier à lui. Mais il ne cède pas et continue doucement à la questionner.

- Dis-moi _qui_ t'a fait du mal ?

Après un long moment de silence, Yûki murmure à peine, son visage enfoui contre sa poitrine.

- C'est moi… Je n'aurais pas du, je n'aurai jamais du…

- Yûki… Je ne comprends pas, explique-moi.

- C'est de ma faute, je n'aurais jamais du accepter son invitation à dîner…

Son invitation à dîner ? Akira fronce les sourcils. Ne devait-elle pas passer la soirée avec ses amis ?

- De qui parles-tu, Yûki ? Avec qui as-tu dîné, hier ?

Une nouvelle plage de silence s'installe avant que la jeune fille ne se décide à répondre.

- Nishikado…

Akira se fige. Sôjirô. Yûki était avec Sôjirô. Elle a dîné avec lui. Et ensuite, _lui,_ l'a retrouvée dans la rue, en larmes. Que s'est-il passé entre le dîner, et le moment où Yûki l'a appelé ? La jeune fille sent son étreinte se desserrer, et le pensant fâché contre elle se met à s'excuser.

- Pardon Akira, pardon… Je n'aurais pas du t'appeler, je n'aurai pas du venir chez toi. Je ne mérite pas tout cela…

Yûki a vu juste. Akira est en colère. Mais pas contre elle. Le jeune homme baisse les yeux sur elle et lui sourit, réconfortant.

- Yûki ! Ne t'excuse plus. Je suis heureux que tu aies pensé à moi lorsque tu as eu besoin d'aide. Je suis heureux que tu me fasses assez confiance pour cela. Quoi qu'il se soit passé, tu es à présent en sécurité. Non ?

La jeune fille passe la main sur ses yeux pour chasser ses larmes, et renifle d'une manière qu'il trouve tout à fait attendrissante.

- De plus, sache que je serai toujours là pour toi. Enregistré ?

La pichenette qu'il lance au nez de la jeune fille lui tire un petit sourire, mais un sourire tout de même.

- Très bien ! Maintenant que nous sommes d'accord sur ce point ô ! combien essentiel, je pense que je vais te laisser le temps de prendre un bon bain chaud. Tu trouveras tout le nécessaire dans la pièce d'à côté. Et dans l'armoire, des vêtements à ta taille. Lorsque tu seras prête, appuie sur l'interphone près de la porte, je viendrai te chercher aussitôt.

Les yeux de Yûki s'embuent une nouvelle fois, mais pas pour les mêmes motifs que précédemment.

- Merci Akira…

Il lui sourit, ne répond pas, mais dépose un baiser sur son front avant de se lever et de quitter la pièce. Contrairement au visage serein qu'il affichait devant la jeune fille, lorsque la porte est refermée derrière lui, ses traits se crispent de colère. Sôjirô ! De toute évidence, son ami doit avoir un certain nombre de choses à lui dire…

- Akira ! Comment va-t-elle ? A-t-elle réussi à dormir ? A-t-elle besoin de quelque chose que ce soit ?

- Merci Maman, mais tout est sous contrôle. Yûki vient de se réveiller, et je l'ai laissée afin qu'elle puisse se détendre un peu dans la salle de bain.

Sachiko soupire de soulagement. Vêtue d'une élégante robe d'intérieur, elle prend grand soin de remplir les vases, de fleurs qu'elle est allée cueillir.

- Pauvre enfant ! Sais-tu ce qui s'est produit hier et l'a mise dans un tel état ?

- J'ai une petite idée, oui. Et j'ai bien l'intention de régler cela aujourd'hui même.

Les accents froids que Sachiko perçoit dans la voix de son fils sont si inhabituels qu'elle en hausse les sourcils.

- Et… souhaites-tu discuter de ce qui te trouble ?

Le regard d'Akira se fait lointain, un instant, avant de se poser sur elle.

- Merci Maman, mais cela va aller. Je t'assure. Il n'est là, rien que je ne puisse gérer.

Sachiko hoche la tête. Akira ne lui dit pas tout. Elle connaît suffisamment bien son fils pour savoir quand il lui ment ou lorsqu'une situation particulièrement épineuse se présente à lui. Sans aucun doute, Akira est perturbé. Elle espère simplement qu'il se montre prudent…

- Maru ! Direction la résidence Nishikado à présent je te prie.

- Bien, Jeune Maître.

Sitôt dit, sitôt fait. Et la Mircidis s'éloigne de la résidence d'entreprise où Yûki a été accompagnée. Après les présentations d'usage aux parents de la jeune fille ainsi qu'à sa sœur aînée – à qui il a manifestement fait plus que bonne impression -, et une tasse de thé partagée au sein du modeste appartement, il a pris congé de la famille Matsuoka, non sans avoir félicité les parents d'avoir une jeune fille aussi charmante et bien-élevée, et les avoir remercié pour leur hospitalité. Rougissante, Yûki l'a ensuite suivi jusqu'à sa Mircidis où Maru attendait patiemment. La tête baissée, tricotant avec ses doigts, Yûki l'a remercié une fois encore pour sa présence, sa gentillesse. Il l'a fait taire, tout simplement, en embrassant son front. Ce qu'il a fait était normal, et il le referait si cela était nécessaire. La jeune fille lui a alors sourit, et a posé un baiser sur sa joue avant de retourner en courant chez elle. Il est resté debout, la main sur sa joue, à la regarder s'éloigner de lui avant de monter en voiture. Le voici à présent en direction de la résidence Nishikado, à la recherche de réponses à ses questions…

Déchaussé, ainsi que le veut la coutume japonaise, Akira marche à pas lents et mesurés vers la chambre de Sôjirô. Nishikado Sôjirô. Son ami. Son double. Son frère. Sa main vient doucement tirer sur le shôji, la cloison coulissante, recouverte de papier de riz. Sôjirô est allongé sur son canapé, occupé au téléphone. Avec une femme, bien entendu.

- Kaori… Je te l'ai déjà dit. Cette fille avec qui j'étais hier soir ne représente rien pour moi. Oui, je l'ai simplement accompagnée jusqu'à sa chambre d'hôtel. Je t'assure, ce n'est qu'une connaissance. Toi seule compte. Laisse-moi te le prouver ce soir… Oui, à l'endroit habituel.

Sôjirô rit doucement, et Akira enfonce les mains dans les poches de son pantalon à pinces. _La fille d'hier soir_… Il imagine qu'il s'agit-là de Yûki. Le jeune homme sent sa mâchoire se crisper. Lorsque Sôjirô raccroche enfin, il tourne la tête vers lui, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Akira ! Je ne pensais pas te voir aujourd'hui. Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ?

- Cela, c'est à toi de me le dire.

Sôjirô fronce les sourcils, et s'assied dans son canapé.

- Alors là… Je suis désolé de te le dire mais… Je ne comprends absolument pas tes propos.

- Ah oui ? Dans ce cas, laisse-moi éclairer ta lanterne. Hier soir, aux alentours de minuit, j'ai reçu un appel des plus troublants.

Akira regarde son ami dans les yeux. Même s'il garde sur le visage, un masque d'incompréhension, la lueur qui s'est allumée dans le regard de Sôjirô ne lui échappe pas.

- Un appel des plus troublants, dis-tu ? De quelle nature ?

- Tu ne le devines pas ?

- Non. Pas le moins du monde. Hier soir, vois-tu, j'étais _occupé_.

- C'est justement là où je veux en venir, Sôjirô. Qu'as-tu fait hier soir ? Avec qui étais-tu ?

- Akira… Comme tu y vas ! Je te savais jaloux de mes fréquentations, mais à ce point… Si tu es en manque de moi, je peux me libérer dès que tu le veux.

- Je ne plaisante pas Sôjirô. Avec qui étais-tu hier soir !

La voix d'Akira, forte, surprend Sôjirô qui dépose son téléphone sur la table basse devant lui.

- Akira ! Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre. Et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que cela va commencer.

Poussé à bout, Akira se penche vers Sôjirô et le prend par le col.

- Arrête de me prendre pour un imbécile Sôjirô ! Je sais parfaitement avec qui tu étais hier !

- Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi me poser la question ?

- Je… veux… l'entendre de ta bouche.

- Très bien ! J'ai passé la soirée avec Yûki. Satisfait ?

- Non ! Je veux savoir…. Que s'est-il passé ? Que lui as-tu fait ?

- Ce qu'il s'est passé ? Mais c'est très simple. Je l'ai invitée à passer la soirée avec moi. Tu sais ce que cela veut dire, n'est-ce pas ? Je l'ai invitée à dîner, puis nous sommes allés à l'hôtel.

Akira se sent pâlir, son pouls bat sourdement à ses oreilles. Ses mains sur la chemise de Sôjirô sont prises de tremblement.

- Non… Tu n'as pas fait ça… Tu n'as pas osé !

- Comment cela ? Dois-je te rappeler le but du jeu ? Qu'il s'agit d'être le premier ? Au vu de la soirée d'hier, je dirais que j'ai l'avantage sur toi Akira. Toute cette histoire va bientôt être terminée, et nous allons tous les deux être débarrassés du dossier Yûki définitivement. Tu devrais en être reconnaissant et me remercier…

- Ce n'est pas vrai… Tu as couché avec Yûki !

- Pas loin ! Pas loin ! J'ai passé un très bon moment avec elle, et j'aurai même pu passer un _excellent_ moment si la réception ne m'avait pas appelé et coupé dans mon élan…

- Tu as… Tu as… Comment as-tu pu faire ça à Yûki ? Sais-tu dans quel état je l'ai retrouvée hier ? Combien de larmes elle a versé ?

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu me racontes ? Je ne l'ai pas violée ! Elle était consentante… On ne peut plus consentante. D'ailleurs, je n'aurais jamais imaginé que la petite Yûki pouvait être si sensuelle…

C'en est trop ! Akira sent la colère monter en lui par vagues puissantes

- Espèce de pourriture ! A cause de toi…

- Lâche-moi Akira ! Je ne sais pas ce qui t'arrive et ce que tu me veux, mais il n'est pas question que tu t'en prennes à moi sous prétexte que Yûki m'a préféré à toi…

Un instant, Akira voit rouge, les images de Yûki en larmes et prostrée au sol guident son poing. Sous la violence du coup, Sôjirô est projeté contre le canapé. Choqué, le jeune homme porte la main à ses lèvres qui ont à présent le goût du sang. Akira reste debout devant lui, le souffle court, le visage et les yeux emplis de colère. Jamais, jamais encore Akira ne l'avait regardé de cette manière.

- Ne t'approche plus jamais de Yûki ! Plus jamais.

Akira quitte la résidence Nishikado, juste après son coup d'éclat, le cœur battant à tout rompre de sentiments contrastés, perdus entre amitié et… amour ?


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapitre 29**

**un jeu**

Enfouie sous ses couvertures, Yûki se replie sur elle-même. Elle tente de se réchauffer, et de créer une bulle artificielle de douceur, mais n'y parvient qu'à peine. Aucune comparaison possible avec ce qu'elle a ressenti dans ce grand lit, la main dans celle d'Akira. Absolument aucune. Frustrée, la jeune fille émerge de sous son abri et prend une profonde inspiration. Peu importe sa volonté, elle ne parvient pas à s'endormir. Elle a tout essayé. Elle a compté plusieurs fois, jusqu'au point de perdre le fil de ses pensées et à se sentir basculer dans le sommeil, mais à chaque fois, à chaque fois… Le visage d'Akira et les événements qui se sont produits la veille lui reviennent à l'esprit. Il n'y a rien à faire. Elle s'est convaincue qu'elle était sauve finalement, qu'elle s'était arrêtée à temps. Que finalement elle était toujours… vierge.

Elle s'est convaincue qu'on ne l'y prendrait plus, que Nishikado aurait beau faire mais qu'elle ne lui succomberait plus. Oui. Et pourtant, impossible de se calmer. Comme si… Comme si, elle n'avait fait qu'abattre l'arbre qui cache la forêt. Comme si, en réglant le dossier Nishikado, elle n'avait fait que mettre l'accent sur ses sentiments pour Akira. Elle est amoureuse… Elle, Matsuoka Yûki, est amoureuse. De Mimasaka Akira. Elle est amoureuse... amoureuse… La jeune fille se répète le mot, plusieurs fois, silencieusement, avant d'oser le formuler pour de bon, de le murmurer. _Amoureuse_. Yûki rougit. Cette fois, elle en est certaine, ce n'est pas une illusion. Ce qu'elle ressent n'a rien à voir avec ce qu'elle a pu connaître par le passé, notamment pour Nakatsuka. Ou Nishikado. Son cœur se serre à la pensée de ce dernier, mais elle laisse la sensation s'estomper progressivement.

Akira. Elle prononce son nom, et son malaise disparaît. Akira. Une seconde fois elle invoque son nom, et elle sourit. Une troisième fois encore, et le bien-être lui revient. Yûki tourne sur elle-même, jusqu'à se retrouver allongée sur le ventre elle croise les bras et y appuie sa joue. Akira… Comme un soupir langoureux, le prénom du jeune homme court sur sa langue, et Yûki éprouve bientôt une sensation étrange l'envahir. Comme… Un nœud au niveau de son bas-ventre. Et cela n'a rien de désagréable. En fait, elle a l'impression de sentir tout son corps s'échauffer et se tendre, dans l'attente de… de… Ses yeux s'ouvrent brusquement, et elle étouffe un gémissement dans son oreiller.

Elle connaît cette sensation, pour l'avoir déjà expérimentée, dans les bras de Nishikado. Mais cette fois… c'est différent. La sensation est plus subtile, plus délicate. Plus… bouleversante. Avec Nishikado, elle était totalement dépassée, elle ne contrôlait rien, ignorait ce qu'elle faisait. Tandis que là, elle est pleinement consciente de la situation. A présent qu'elle a reconnu ses sentiments pour Akira, elle ne peut plus brider son corps. Elle a envie… Elle a envie d'être avec Akira, envie de se blottir contre lui, dans ses bras. Elle a envie de le sentir contre elle, envie de sentir sa chaleur, sa douceur. Elle a envie, besoin, de sentir ses lèvres sur les siennes, envie de sentir ses mains serrer les siennes. Elle a envie de sentir son corps tout contre elle. Elle a envie… de faire l'amour avec Akira.

Oui, c'est à lui qu'elle souhaite de tout son cœur, offrir sa virginité. Yûki rougit, enfouie son visage dans son oreiller, devant le cours de ses pensées. Elle sait que cela peut paraître fou, mais elle n'a jamais été aussi sérieuse, aussi sûre d'elle-même. Il n'y a qu'avec Akira qu'elle veuille découvrir ce qu'est l'_amour_. Avec lui seul. Pas avec Nakatsuka. Ni même avec Nishikado. Mais Akira. Et bien qu'il s'agisse d'un sujet particulièrement grave, son cœur et son corps enfin en accord, la jeune fille peut enfin se laisser aller au sommeil, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Yûki ! Yûki ! Attends-moi !

Ainsi interpellée, la jeune fille se retourne et voit Mariko trotter vers elle. Son amie est essoufflée, comme si elle venait de courir un marathon. Yûki fronce les sourcils et jette un coup d'œil à sa montre-bracelet. Elles ne sont pourtant pas en retard, loin de là.

- Mariko, que t'arrive-t-il de si bon matin ? Tu sembles bien énervée…

Mariko s'arrête à sa hauteur et se penche en avant, les mains sur ses genoux, tâchant de reprendre son souffle.

- Ce qui… m'arrive ? J'ai bien… le droit… de courir… si le cœur m'en dit, non ?

Yûki penche la tête, et croise les bras contre sa poitrine. Tiens donc ? Elle qui a les cours de sport en horreur, s'est sentie d'humeur athlétique ce matin ?

- Mariko… Cela aurait-il un rapport avec le message que tu m'as envoyé ce matin ?

- Ce matin ? Moi… avoir envoyé message… à toi ?

Yûki se retient difficilement de rire devant le visage chafouin de son amie.

- Suzuki Mariko ! Au rapport je vous prie.

La jeune fille se redresse aussi sec, le souffle toujours court.

- Dis-moi la vérité ! Tu étais tout simplement pressée de me poser des questions.

Entre deux inspirations, Mariko sourit et pose la main droite sur son cœur.

- D'accord, j'avoue. Je suis découverte. Je plaide coupable, mon colonel !

Yûki éclate de rire, alors que son amie passe la main dans ses longs cheveux décoiffés par sa course.

- Mais tu ne peux pas me le reprocher Yûki, tu sais comme je suis curieuse ! D'autant qu'il s'agit d'un dîner avec Monsieur Perfection !

- Nishikado, Yûki la corrige-t-elle. Il s'appelle Nishikado.

- Oui, bien sûr. Mais pour moi, il reste… _La perfection au masculiin_ !

Yûki parvient à afficher un petit sourire. Elle en est désolée, mais elle s'apprête à mentir à son amie. Elle a eu tout le loisir d'y réfléchir la veille et elle est arrivée à la conclusion qu'elle ne pourrait pas tout raconter à Mariko. Alors, elle a préparé une fable à son attention. Puisse-t-elle le lui pardonner !

- Tu as raison. Nishikado a tout pour plaire. Tout. Il est séduisant, charmant. Un vrai gentleman.

- J'en conclus que votre dîner s'est parfaitement déroulé ?

Yûki bloque les images qui lui viennent à l'esprit, et se concentre sur son histoire.

- Oui, il m'a invitée dans un restaurant fabuleux j'ai mangé des huîtres crues, des langoustines, du canard… j'ai bu du champagne ! C'était… magique. Vraiment magique.

Les yeux brillants, Mariko acquiesce d'un hochement de tête tout en marchant à ses côtés. Yûki poursuit, sur un ton enjoué.

- Apparemment, le restaurant appartient à un ami de Nishikado. Un homme jeune et séduisant aussi. Kenji. Et je peux te dire qu'il fait du bon travail. Ah ! Son magret de canard à l'ananas ! Divin…

Mariko hoche frénétiquement la tête, dans l'attente de la suite du récit. Yûki prend une profonde inspiration avant de se lancer.

- Après le dîner, Nishikado m'a raccompagnée chez moi…

- Et ?

- Il m'a laissée devant la porte…

- Et ?

Mariko trépigne d'impatience ce qui arrache un sourire à la jeune fille.

- Il m'a quitté sur un baise-main et…

- Et ?

Son amie ne peut supporter davantage de suspense, et se met à tirer sur les lanières de son sac.

- Et il m'a embrassé sur la joue.

Mariko est clairement désappointée Yûki se mord l'intérieur de la joue gauche.

- Bon, d'accord, ce n'est pas tout.

Mariko se redresse et retient son souffle.

- Il s'est passé autre chose ?

Yûki hoche la tête et fait craquer les jointures de sa main.

- Au moment de me dire au revoir… Nishikado m'a embrassé sur les joues puis… m'a effleuré les lèvres.

Mariko cligne des yeux plusieurs fois de suite, très vite, ce qui lui donne un air amusant. En d'autres circonstances, elle en rirait.

- Nishikado t'a embrassée sur les lèvres ?

La jeune fille opine d'un mouvement ample de la tête.

- Oui, mais je pense que c'était un accident. C'est que… j'ai tourné la tête juste à ce moment-là et…

- Mais on s'en fiche si ce n'est qu'un accident ! D'ailleurs, il en a peut-être été ravi…

- Tu penses ?

- Bien sûr ! S'en est-il excusé ?

- Non…

- Eh bien ! Cela signifie qu'il en a été heureux… Oh mon Dieu ! Les lèvres de cet être divin qu'est Nishikado ont touché les tiennes !

Et ce n'est pas ce qu'elles se sont contentées de faire… Yûki serre fort les poings. Non. Elle doit être forte. Elle se l'est promis, elle fera comme si rien ne s'était passé. Elle imagine qu'il en va de même pour le jeune homme qui ne l'a pas rappelée depuis. Elle préfère d'ailleurs, elle ignore ce qu'elle pourrait bien lui dire.

- Mariko, nous arrivons au lycée. Ecoute, je ne sais pas vraiment où j'en suis entre Nishikado et Hiro, alors… J'aimerai que l'on n'aborde pas le sujet.

- Je comprends. Ne t'en fais pas, je ne te poserai plus de questions embarrassantes puisque je sais ce qui s'est passé !

Yûki lui offre un sourire, avant de répondre au salut de Emi, au devant de laquelle, elles se dirigent. Mais ce qu'elle ne voit pas, c'est le regard perplexe dont la couve Mariko…

- Allô !

- Bonjour, Yûki…

La jeune fille écarquille les yeux et ses lèvres frémissent. Cette voix. Elle espérait tant ne plus avoir à s'y trouver confrontée ! Que doit-elle dire ? Ne ferait-elle pas mieux de raccrocher immédiatement ? Mariko flanquée à ses côtés, elle décide de faire bonne figure et de répondre à l'appelant.

- Bonjour, Nishikado.

Sa voix tremble un peu, mais avec un peu de chance, Mariko attribuera cela à son émotion de parler à nouveau au jeune homme, depuis son invitation au restaurant.

- Yûki, tu dois te demander pourquoi je ne t'ai pas contactée plus tôt…

Non ! Pas du tout. Elle se demande juste pourquoi il s'en est donné la peine.

- J'espère que tu me pardonneras, je ne voudrais pas que tu penses à moi comme à un minable séducteur qui ne t'a même pas rappeler après notre _soirée_.

Pardonner ? Tout ce qu'il voudra, pourvu qu'il la laisse oublier. Pourvu qu'il la laisse chérir ses sentiments pour Akira !

- Mais … J'ai eu le sentiment qu'il s'agissait de la meilleur chose à faire, au vu de la situation. Je veux dire… Lorsque je suis revenu à la chambre et que je ne t'y ai pas retrouvée, je t'ai cherchée partout. Puis j'ai voulu t'appeler, mais je me suis figuré que tu n'avais peut-être pas envie de me parler à ce moment. J'ai pensé t'avoir déplu. Et j'ai refusé alors de t'ennuyer en t'appelant, et je te laissais le soin de me rappeler lorsque tu te sentirais prête.

Le rappeler ? Non ! Jamais elle n'aurait pu faire une telle chose…

- Et puis, j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains. Yûki. Ton silence m'a fait réfléchir. Et je pense avoir compris.

Vraiment ? A-t-il compris qu'elle est en fait amoureuse de son meilleur ami ? Que ce qu'elle a laissé se produire entre eux n'était qu'une erreur ?

- Je souhaite faire amende honorable. Repartir sur de nouvelles bases. Ne plus rien précipiter. Je n'avais pas l'intention de t'effrayer ou de te causer du tort. Je veux pouvoir te présenter mes excuses, s'il te plaît.

Yûki retient une exclamation de surprise. Ce que Nishikado lui offre est une aubaine. Il va l'aider à tout effacer… Elle soupire de soulagement.

- Oui…

- Parfait ! Ecoute, je ne suis pas loin de ton lycée. Que dis-tu de se retrouver au petit café où nous sommes allés la dernière fois ? Disons, d'ici vingt minutes ?

- D'accord…

- Alors à tout de suite, Yûki.

Lorsqu'elle plonge son portable dans son sac, Mariko se jette sur elle.

- L'être divin ! C'était lui ! Il t'a donné un nouveau rendez-vous ?

Yûki sourit.

- Oui, dans vingt minutes.

- Ah ! Tu me promets de tout me raconter demain ?

- Ne t'en fais pas, Mariko. Je te dirais tout.

C'est-à-dire rien, se félicite-t-elle en son for intérieur. Yûki inspire, débarrassée du poids qui lui comprimait le cœur, et marche en direction du café. Première arrivée sur les lieux, elle s'installe à une table en attendant Nishikado. Elle récupère leur téléphone à elle et Akira, et relit l'e-mail que le jeune homme lui a envoyé. Ses joues rosissent de plaisir, tandis que son cœur fait des bonds dans sa poitrine. C'est cela. Ce que Nishikado ne lui fait pas ressentir. Ce que Akira provoque en elle. Elle a tellement hâte de le revoir !

- Eh bien ! Est-ce la perspective de me voir qui te met ce si joli sourire aux lèvres ?

Yûki sursaute avant de lever les yeux sur l'homme qui s'assied face à elle. La jeune fille ravale sa salive avant de fixer son regard sur la nappe blanche.

- Ne fais pas cette tête Yûki, je ne t'ai pas fait venir ici pour te dévorer, rassure-toi. Comme je te l'ai dit au téléphone, je voulais te voir afin de clarifier les choses.

A ses paroles, Yûki redresse la tête et accepte enfin d'affronter le terrible, l'inquiétant, le magnifique Nishikado. Vêtu d'un col roulé noir, sous une veste grise, un sourire avenant aux lèvres, le jeune homme est aussi troublant qu'à l'ordinaire. Elle combat son sentiment, cette emprise qu'il a sur elle, en invoquant Akira. L'effet est immédiat.

- Merci de m'avoir appelée, Nishikado. Je ne pense pas que j'aurais trouvé le courage de le faire.

- Eh bien ! Tu sais ce que l'on dit, c'est le premier pas qui est le plus difficile.

Yûki émet un petit bruit de gorge. Elle est bien aise qu'il l'ait fait, ce premier pas !

- Nishikado… Je tiens à m'excuser. Ce qui s'est passé… Enfin… Je veux dire… Je ne suis pas prête pour ce genre de choses… Je n'aurais pas du laisser… certains événements se produire. J'ai pris peur. Et je me suis lâchement enfuie. J'espère que tu ne m'en tiendras pas rigueur.

Nishikado sourit doucement avant de se tourner vers la jeune femme debout à ses côtés, attendant sa commande.

- Deux thés, s'il vous plaît.

L'hôtesse sourit et s'éloigne avant de revenir très bientôt et de poser devant chacun d'eux, une tasse fumante. Le jeune homme la remercie avant de prendre en main sa tasse et de la porter à ses lèvres Yûki prend le parti de l'imiter. Brusquement, Nishikado repose son thé, et porte la main à ses lèvres.

- Nishikado… Le thé est-il trop chaud ?

Le jeune homme secoue la tête, les sourcils froncés.

- Je me suis bêtement coupé la lèvre, et l'eau chaude l'a rappelé à mon bon souvenir.

Yûki dirige son regard sur les belles lèvres minces du jeune homme. En effet, elle peut voir sur le côté, une trace assez nette, et la lèvre inférieure lui paraît même gonflée. Elle se demande. Comment a-t-il pu se blesser lui-même de cette manière ?

- Y-a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire ?

- Non, non. Rassure-toi. Tout va bien, Akira s'en est déjà occupé.

- Akira ?

Les yeux de Yûki se mettent à briller, ses pommettes rosissent, et un sourire tendre vient se nicher sur ses lèvres. Sôjirô tique. Depuis quand l'appelle-t-elle par son prénom ? Et puis ce sourire… Il lui fait comme l'effet d'un coup de poignard dans le dos. Comme si… Comme si Yûki s'accaparait son frère et était sur le point de l'éloigner de lui, de les séparer. Un sentiment qu'il n'a jamais ressenti jusque-là le submerge, un sentiment qui lui donne envie d'effacer de son visage, le sourire de Yûki. Non, de le détruire. Par sa faute, Akira… Son frère s'est emporté contre lui ! A porté la main sur lui ! Insensé ! Sôjirô ne peut pas laisser une telle chose se produire, il ne peut pas laisser une _fille_ s'immiscer entre lui et Akira. Un sourire faux plaqué sur le visage, il passe la main sur la coupure à sa lèvre. Yûki ne peut pas être plus importante que lui aux yeux d'Akira. Il ne la laissera pas faire.

- Oui, il m'a remis un baume très efficace d'après lui, un baume… au citron. Qui ne pique pas du tout.

Yûki rit de bon cœur.

- Akira est un tel plaisantin !

Sôjirô acquiesce, et continue d'examiner le visage de la jeune fille. Une rancœur tenace à son encontre lui souffle la suite de son texte.

- Oh ! Oui. Akira est toujours partant pour plaisanter, il n'est jamais le dernier lorsqu'il est question de jouer des tours… C'est peut-être ce que Shigeru avait en tête, le jour où elle a décidé de nous présenter à toi.

Yûki cesse de rire et le fixe de ses grands yeux.

- Comment cela ?

- Eh bien ! En fait, Shigeru se demandait qui d'Akira ou de moi était le plus populaire auprès des filles. Elle espérait que tu soies séduite par l'un d'entre nous, afin de pouvoir étayer sa thèse.

Le sourire de la jeune fille disparaît de son visage.

- Shigeru… espérait que je sois séduite ?

- C'est cela. C'est tout ce qui l'intéressait en fait, choisir qui d'Akira ou de moi est le vrai séducteur du F4. Un test grandeur nature en somme. Akira est un tel joueur, qu'il n'a pas pu résister à l'expérience. Oui, tu as raison. Akira est réellement un farceur.. Imagine si tu étais tombée amoureuse de lui ?

Mais Yûki n'écoute plus Sôjirô, elle n'entend plus les mots, les phrases qu'elle le voit pourtant former du bout de ses lèvres racées. Elle ne voit que ses yeux noirs, ses yeux qui semblent rire d'elle ouvertement. Un jeu. Ce n'était qu'un jeu. Une lubie passagère. La jeune fille sent la nausée l'envahir. Tandis que Nishikado continue de parler, de dire des horreurs qu'elle ne veut pas entendre, elle se lève vivement, renversant sa chaise dans le même geste. Sans un mot, elle s'empare de son sac, et quitte le salon de thé, fuyant Nishikado qui continue de lui crier que ce n'est pas bien grave, qu'il ne s'agit que d'un jeu après tout…


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapitre 30**

**Ses mensonges**

Haletante, Yûki tourne difficilement la clé dans la serrure avant de pousser la porte de l'appartement familial. Ses parents sont encore au travail à l'heure qu'il est, et sa sœur aînée à l'université. La jeune fille retire ses chaussures et se précipite vers sa chambre. Elle reste tout d'abord debout, raide, les bras ballants, avant de lentement se laisser tomber au sol. Le dos contre un mur, elle laisse les paroles cruelles de Nishikado emplir son esprit. _Akira est toujours partant pour plaisanter_… _Un test grandeur nature_… _Imagine, si tu étais tombée amoureuse de lui ?_ Une larme tombe au sol, suivie d'une autre, d'une dizaine, d'une multitude de sœurs d'infortune. Ce n'est pas vrai ! Ça ne peut être vrai ! Mais les yeux noirs et insondables de Nishikado sur elle, ses yeux sombres qui se moquent, qui la brûlent, qui l'anéantissent comme si elle n'était rien d'autre qu'un vulgaire moustique… Les yeux noirs de Nishikado qui forcent les siens à s'ouvrir.

Un jeu. Un simple jeu. Un divertissement. Yûki se met à hoqueter doucement. Elle n'a été qu'une expérience, un passe-temps. Elle n'était… rien. Rien pour lui. La jeune fille ramène ses genoux contre sa poitrine et les enserre dans ses bras. Ses larmes roulent sur ses joues, sur la pointe de son menton et viennent s'écraser sur ses mains tremblantes. Elle ne comprend pas. Pourquoi… Pourquoi lui faire subir une telle chose ? Pourquoi la faire souffrir comme si ses sentiments à elle n'existaient pas ? Ne comptaient pas ? Pourquoi elle ? Parce qu'elle n'est qu'une fille normale ? Parce qu'elle est étrangère à leur monde ? Parce qu'ils trouvaient plaisant de rire d'une pauvre fille du peuple comme elle ? Tsukushi avait donc bien raison de la mettre en garde. Nishikado et Akira sont bien de dangereux play-boy désireux seulement d'exercer leur pouvoir de séduction sur toutes les filles qui croisent leur chemin. C'est cela. Elle n'était rien pour lui. Tout ce qu'il a dit, tout ce qu'il a fait. Tout n'était que mensonges. Il n'y avait rien de vrai, rien de sincère. Tout n'était que calculs. Il ne s'agissait que d'un jeu après tout elle a du leur permettre de trouver le temps moins long, peut-être. Pourquoi…

Pourquoi ? Shigeru… Elle croyait qu'elles étaient toutes les deux devenues amies. Elles se sont promenées ensemble dans les rues de la capitale, elles ont couru les boutiques ensemble, elles ont dîné ensemble dans de petites gargotes sans prétention, à son image. Elles ont échangé des confidences, ont épanché leur cœur l'une envers l'autre. Elle lui a donné conseil lorsqu'elle en a eu besoin. Des conseils pour son dîner avec Nishikado. Mais tout cela ne représentait rien pour elle. Elle n'a fait que jouer la comédie. Shigeru lui a menti. Mais elle, elle n'y a vu que du feu. A tout pris pour argent comptant. Shigeru a été la première à lui mentir.

Puis Nishikado et Akira sont entrés en scène. Lorsqu'elle y pense… Tous ces événements se sont parfaitement déroulés, enchaînés. Dans un hasard bien trop parfait pour être vrai. Nishikado… Il est apparu devant son lycée, image idéale de l'homme parfait, de l'_être divin_. Image de la séduction diabolique, irrésistible. Image de l'homme viril. Image du mâle. Il l'a abordée, de manière simple, décomplexée. Il l'a tout de suite appelée par son prénom comme s'ils étaient des intimes. Il l'a invitée à dîner dans l'un de ces restaurants fréquentés par la jeunesse fortunée de Tokyo seulement, l'a fait s'enivrer de couleurs, de cuisine, de champagne. Il l'a fait s'enivrer de son regard ombrageux, de sa voix chaude et sensuelle à son oreille. Il l'a fait s'enivrer des mèches glissantes de sa chevelure. Il l'a fait s'enivrer de ses doigts sur sa peau, de ses lèvres sur sa chair. Il la fait s'enivrer de son corps. Il lui a fait oublier qui elle est et où son cœur la porte. Il s'est trouvé à peu de choses de la faire s'enivrer complètement de lui, de la faire offrir son innocence. Mais en définitive… Ce qui pour elle aurait été un don sans aucune commune mesure n'était pour Nishikado, qu'un défi.

Yûki enfouit sa tête entre ses jambes et pleure définitivement, ses épaules secouées de manière convulsive. La jeune fille se sent salie. Humiliée. Utilisée. Un vulgaire objet… Shigeru… Nishikado… Une amie… Un presque amant… Deux trahisons.

Mais le pire, ce qui lui déchire littéralement le cœur… Akira… Et comme à chaque fois qu'elle pense au jeune homme, son estomac se retourne en tous sens. Et les paroles de Nishikado lui reviennent encore, la brisant davantage. _Akira est un tel joueur_… _Il n'a pas pu résister à l'expérience_… Alors… Tout ce que Akira lui a dit était faux. Ses gestes et ses paroles… Rien n'était sincère. Pendant tout ce temps… Pendant tout ce temps où il lui a souri, où il lui a tenu la main. Pendant out ce temps où il l'a serrée contre lui, l'a réconfortée après son dîner avec Nishikado… Tout cela aussi n'était que mensonges ? Non ! Elle ne peut pas y croire, elle ne veut pas y croire ! La chaleur d'Akira, la douceur de sa main sur la sienne, la caresse de ses lèvres sur son front, sa voix qui lui murmure à l'oreille qu'elle est belle, dans cette robe qu'il a choisie tout spécialement pour elle. Et sa promesse d'être de son côté ? D'être à ses côtés quoiqu'il puisse se produire ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui promettre de telles choses ? Pourquoi se rendre indispensable à elle ? Pourquoi la faire tomber si désespérément amoureuse de lui ? Pourquoi ? Une sensation atroce, insupportable bouleverse son cœur, son corps et lui donne envie de rendre.

Yûki se redresse rapidement, et se rue aux toilettes, où elle laisse s'échapper sa détresse et sa douleur. Le goût de la bile décuple sa nausée, et la jeune fille vomit une nouvelle fois, sans cesser de pleurer. Elle se sent si mal ! Après son dîner avec Nishikado, avant qu'Akira ne la trouve, elle a tant pleuré qu'elle s'est figurée ne plus jamais pouvoir verser tant de larmes. Elle pensait que cela lui serait physiquement impossible. Ses pleurs à présent lui démontrent qu'elle avait tort, et qu'elle pouvait être blessée plus profondément encore. Akira… Akira… Elle appelle son nom, comme pour se rassurer, et l'entendre dire que tout cela n'est qu'un mauvais rêve. Que jamais, jamais il ne pourrait lui faire de mal. Elle veut l'avoir auprès d'elle, elle veut qu'il la serre dans ses bras comme la dernière fois, elle veut qu'il la berce. Elle veut être à lui, elle veut pouvoir l'aimer. Elle veut… l'impossible. Que doit-elle faire ? Quelle solution lui reste-t-il ? Alors que son esprit lui crie d'oublier, lui crie de l'oublier, de l'effacer définitivement de sa mémoire et de sa vie, quelque chose la supplie de ne rien faire de cela, de rester elle-même, et d'accepter ses propres sentiments. Mais elle le sait pertinemment, elle est incapable d'une telle chose.

Elle ne peut pas ignorer les paroles de Nishikado. Parce que c'est le seul moyen pour elle de continuer à avancer sans être blessée plus encore, Yûki se fait la promesse d'oublier Akira, Shigeru et Nishikado, de les bannir de sa vie une fois que ses yeux devenus trop secs se révèleront incapables de produire la moindre larme. Et parce qu'elle sait que ses parents ne vont pas tarder à rentrer du travail et qu'elle ne peut laisser exploser sa souffrance sans les alerter, elle reste assise à même le sol dans les toilettes, les yeux noyés et le cœur… en pièces.

- Yûki…

Pour la troisième fois de la journée, Akira ne parvient pas à joindre la jeune fille par téléphone et cela le préoccupe. Même s'il sait la jeune fille en sécurité et hors d'atteinte à présent. Oui, bien que depuis leur confrontation, lui et Sôjirô ne se soient pas revus, il le sait très bien. Son ami n'approchera plus Yûki. Il le faut. Et si nécessaire, il est prêt à se frotter une nouvelle fois au jeune homme. Plus personne ne fera de mal à Yûki, _qui que se soit_. Il y veillera personnellement. En attendant, elle ne répond pas au téléphone et il n'aime pas cela. Akira se reprend en son for intérieur. Allons donc ! Il est possible, tout simplement, que Yûki ait oublié son téléphone chez elle ou alors qu'elle se trouve au cinéma avec des amies ce qui expliquerait l'absence de réponses à ses différents appels. Oui, bien sûr.

Dans un drôle de geste, inattendu et inhabituel de sa part, Akira passe ses deux mains dans ses cheveux et le dos légèrement ployé vers l'arrière, laisse échapper un grondement de frustration. Non, non et non ! Yûki, si tant est que la jeune fille se soit rendue dans l'une des nombreuses salles obscures de la ville, doit forcément en être sortie. Cela fait plus de deux heures, qu'il a essayé de la joindre ! Une séance ne peut pas durer si longtemps, non ? Si ? De plus, Yûki lui a promis de ne plus sortir sans son téléphone – leur téléphone -, elle lui a promis de toujours répondre à ses appels, de toujours être disponible. Son brusque accès de colère est purement le fruit d'un caprice. Ou d'un égoïsme grandissant, d'une possessivité aiguë envers Yûki. Ce genre de sentiment est une nouveauté pour lui, mais Akira ne s'en aperçoit même pas. Il ne voit et n'entend qu'une chose. Yûki ne répond pas au téléphone. Et cette simple chose le met dans tous ses états.

Il veut que Yûki lui réponde, il veut qu'elle soit assise près de lui. Il veut… Se rendant compte du tour curieux de ses pensées, Akira cesse de faire les cent pas et ouvre de grands yeux. Ce qu'il veut de Yûki ? Sa présence à ses côtés, sa présence entre ses bras. Ce qu'il souhaite encore ? Sentir Yûki contre lui, sentir son souffle contre sa poitrine, sentir ses lèvres contre les siennes… Il veut… Il veut Yûki. Le souffle d'Akira se suspend. Ce n'est pas possible ! Lui ? Vouloir Yûki ? Non ! Ce serait trop énorme. Et pendant qu'il se moque de lui-même, de ses idées grotesques, son cœur qui ne peut pas mentir, tambourine dans sa poitrine.

Lui, le Lady killer du F4 ! Ce qu'il désire aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas l'étreinte d'une trentenaire mariée, mais celle d'une jeune fille du même âge que lui. Mieux, une jeune fille d'un an sa cadette. Mais que lui arrive-t-il ? Il doit être malade, ce ne peut être que cela. Il doit souffrir d'un quelconque virus. Et tout cela est de la faute de Shigeru ! Akira repasse une main dans ses cheveux fins avant de se frotter les paupières et de se pincer l'arête du nez. Tout cela est trop pour lui. Trop ! Trop étrange, trop inattendu. Trop… Impossible ! Il ne peut _pas_ vouloir Yûki. Comment pourrait-il désirer autre chose que simplement la séduire et remporter le défi lancé par Shigeru ? Comment pourrait-il désirer ses caresses, ses soupirs, ses sourires exclusifs ? Comment pourrait-il souhaiter tout cela, et fort, si fort qu'il n'en peut plus de ne pas l'avoir auprès de lui ? Comment ?

Désemparé, pour la première fois depuis le début de sa longue et fructueuse carrière de play-boy, Akira se laisse tomber sur le canapé. Cela dépasse tout ce qu'il a pu expérimenter jusqu'à ce jour, et pourtant, Bouddha est témoin de tout ce qu'il a pu vivre. Il a embrassé une multitude de femmes, couché avec elles, avec plusieurs partenaires à la fois même. Il a pratiqué les conseils prodigués par tous les différents traités de l'art érotique existants et pourtant… Rien de tout cela ne peut l'aider dans le cas présent. Oui, rien ne l'a préparé à affronter ce qu'il ressent aujourd'hui. Rien ne lui a été enseigné pour appréhender les battements forts et désespérés de son cœur lorsqu'il pense à Yûki, lorsqu'il la tient serrée contre lui, lorsqu'il tient sa main dans la sienne. Ou encore lorsqu'elle le regarde droit dans les yeux, lorsqu'elle l'appelle par son prénom, lorsqu'elle l'embrasse sur la joue. Lorsqu'elle n'est rien d'autre qu'elle-même. Lorsqu'elle est loin de lui… Bon sang ! Mais que lui arrive-t-il ? Yûki…


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapitre 31**

**Tendre bleuet**

- Ne bouge pas Grand-frère, je dois encore te faire une tresse. Un peu de patience et j'ai bientôt terminé. Et toi, Ami ?

- Je finis la mienne dans vingt secondes…

Et, parfaitement accordées, Ami et Mami se déplacent et viennent ensemble admirer le résultat de leur travail. Les jumelles se tiennent par la main et se sourient mutuellement.

- Mami, tu as des doigts de fée. Tes tresses sont sublimes !

- Et toi donc, Ami ? Que dire des tiennes ? Elles sont tout simplement… parfaites !

- Oh ! Non, Mami. Pas aussi parfaites que les tiennes !

Et ainsi, les deux petites filles se félicitent allègrement, oubliant leur pauvre modèle subitement abandonné à son triste sort. Akira hausse les épaules, un bref instant. Lorsque ses sœurs sont dans cet état, il n'est rien qui puisse être fait. A deux, elles sont invincibles. Le jeune homme attend donc sagement sur sa chaise, que ses sœurs s'intéressent à nouveau à lui. Après leur séance d'auto congratulations, Ami et Mami se tournent vers leur frère, prostré sur sa chaise, le regard dans le vague. Ces derniers temps, c'est ainsi que leur frère se comporte. Il leur sourit bien sûr, mais son esprit et son cœur sont absents. Il continue de les border le soir, de leur raconter des histoires, de gentiment les taquiner, cependant… Il y a quelque chose de changé dans ses yeux. Quelque chose y est apparu ou plutôt y a disparu.

Elles ont grandi sous l'affection et les baisers sur le front de leur Grand-frère adoré, elles ont grandi avec ses sourires, ses séances de chatouilles, sa voix grave faussement grondante, toujours chaleureuse. Toujours aimante. Et là, au fond des pupilles si semblables aux leurs, cette lueur qui les couve depuis l'enfance, s'est éteinte. Parfois, elle semble renaître, mais c'est pour mieux leur échapper. Cette impression que Mami et Ami partagent depuis quelques jours se transforme en conviction. D'ailleurs, il n'y a qu'à le regarder, immobile sur sa chaise. D'habitude, lorsqu'elles l'entraînent dans ces sessions de « relooking », il tempête, se plaint qu'elles lui tirent les cheveux, des couleurs de fard à paupières qu'elles lui appliquent généreusement en riant. Aujourd'hui, leur Grand-frère ne se plaint pas, ne bougonne pas. Leur Grand-frère ne leur sourit plus pour de vrai.

Leur Grand-frère chéri n'est pas dans son état normal. Il a l'air malheureux. Elles ignorent ce qui a plongé leur aîné dans cet état apathique, mais elles souhaitent l'en tirer. De toute évidence, leurs pitreries ne seront pas suffisantes. Elles ont besoin d'aide. Et pourquoi ne pas demander l'intervention de Yûki ? Car, elles ont pu s'en rendre compte, en présence de la jeune fille, leur Grand-frère sourit d'avantage, s'adoucit encore. Il en devient encore plus beau si cela est possible ! Mais, elles n'ont pas vu la jeune fille depuis plus d'une semaine et en y repensant… Leur Grand-frère ne leur a pas fait non plus part de messages de la jeune fille pour elles deux, comme elles en avaient pris l'habitude. En fait… Le changement venu chez lui est apparu avec le silence de Yûki. Ami serre la main de Mami. Les deux enfants en sont persuadées à présent. Yûki manque à leur Grand-frère. Elle lui manque beaucoup. Enormément. Elles doivent faire quelque chose, elles veulent retrouver leur Grand-frère ! Coûte que coûte.

- Ah ! Ce que tu es beau comme cela, Grand-frère !

- Oui ! Tu pourrais gagner le concours du Teen of Japan, si tu acceptais de t'y présenter !

Akira lève ses yeux sur ses deux excitées de sœurs. Fidèles à leur habitude du samedi après-midi, elles l'ont enlevé pour l'une de leurs folles séances de torture, c'est-à-dire, séance de coiffure et de maquillage. En temps normal, il se fâche, les menace des pires représailles comme les priver de sucreries, et il se hâte de défaire les horribles nattes dans lesquelles elles emprisonnent ses mèches claires, avant de débarbouiller son visage couvert de poudres diverses. Mais aujourd'hui… Aujourd'hui ce n'est pas pareil. Aujourd'hui, il n'en ressent pas l'envie. Alors, il les laisse faire si cela peut leur faire plaisir. Et, sans crier gare, Ami et Mami s'enfuient hors de la chambre en poussant de petits gémissements.

- Maman ! Maman ! C'est affreux ! Grand-frère a été enlevé par des extraterrestres et remplacé par un androïde ! Maman !

Akira lève les yeux au ciel. Qu'ont-elles inventé cette fois ? Poussant un soupir, il se lève et se dirige lentement vers le living où ses petites sœurs se sont rendues, à la recherche de leur mère.

A son entrée dans la pièce, ses petites sœurs se serrent contre leur mère, enfouissant leur tête dans son giron. Cette dernière ne semble s'étonner de rien, fidèle à son caractère, et lui sourit.

- Akira, mon fils… Ami et Mami, ces délicates enfants s'inquiètent. Elles pensent que tu es…

Les jumelles se redressent aussitôt et dardent sur lui des regards effrayés.

- Non ! Maman, nous ne pensons pas, nous en sommes sûres ! Cette personne n'est pas notre frère.

- Non, ce n'est pas notre Grand-frère chéri ! Il a été kidnappé et les Vénusiens pensent pouvoir nous tromper. Mais ils ne le peuvent pas. Mami et moi nous reconnaîtrions Grand-frère entre mille.

- Ami a raison, rendez-nous notre Grand-frère ! Ouin !

- Ouin ! Je veux mon Grand-frère ! Rendez-le-nous !

- Ouin !

Interloqué, Akira reste immobile à la même place. Il pensait jusque-là que ses sœurs plaisantaient, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Ce sont de vrais pleurs, de vraies larmes qui les secouent toutes les deux. Egalement choquée, sa mère lève vers lui un regard interrogateur. Il lui répond par un geste de la tête, l'air impuissant. Il ne sait pas, il ne sait vraiment pas ce qui se passe.

- Ami… Mami…

Sourdes à ses appels, les jumelles continuent de pleurer dans les jupes de leur mère, ne cessant de réclamer la présence de leur frère chéri. Caressant tendrement leur longue chevelure, leur mère lui fait signe de s'installer tranquillement tandis qu'elle poursuit de calmer les deux petites filles. Une fois que cela est fait, elle se redresse et les emmène à sa suite hors du living-room. Peu de temps après, elle reparaît, seule. Akira soupire sous l'intensité du regard qu'elle pose sur lui.

- Maman. Je ne leur ai rien fait. Rien qui n'explique cette crise. Je t'assure.

Sa mère s'assied lentement avant de croiser les jambes et de placer ses mains sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil où elle a pris place. Comme souvent, il ne peut s'empêcher d'être émerveillé. Sa mère, bien que cela l'agace de l'admettre en règle générale –parce que ce n'est pas en de tels termes qu'un fils est censé parler de sa mère -, est une femme encore jeune, et véritablement séduisante. Un croisement étrange mais réussi à la vérité, entre la Lolita et la maîtresse femme. Il n'est pas étonnant qu'elle ait réussi à faire succomber son père, pourtant si difficile. N'aurait-elle pu se contenter d'être âgée et quelconque ? Cela lui aurait épargné les remarques salaces… Mais elle est assise devant lui, vêtue d'une longue robe bleu roi rehaussant son teint, ainsi que sa magnifique chevelure ornée d'un bandeau de la même couleur. Son visage s'éclaire d'un sourire auquel il n'a jamais pu résister, avant qu'elle ne se penche en avant, vers lui.

- Je sais Akira, je peux même le voir. Cela dit, elle pointe du doigt sa coiffure, c'est justement là le souci.

- Je ne comprends pas. J'ai accepté de jouer avec elles, de me prêter à leurs caprices. Cela ne suffit-il donc pas à leur bonheur ?

Sachiko reste sans voix. Ami et Mami ont raison, ce n'est pas son fils qui se tient assis devant elle, le regard coléreux et les traits du visage rongés par l'impuissance. Ce n'est pas Akira, son fils, ce jeune homme plein d'entrain et de bonne humeur, aux yeux pétillants.

- Akira… Je te l'ai déjà dit. Tu ne peux pas mentir à tes sœurs, leur instinct et leur amour pour toi sont bien trop profonds. De toute évidence, tu n'es pas dans ton état normal. Tu n'es pas le Grand-frère chéri de Mami et Ami. Dis-moi… Pourquoi es-tu si en colère ?

- Je ne suis _pas_… en colère.

- Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce qui peut te rendre si malheureux ? Akira, écoute-moi. Je n'aime pas non plus te voir comme cela.

Sachiko voit son fils se raidir et froncer les sourcils.

- Malheureux, moi ? Quelle idée ! Ai-je l'air malheureux ? Et pour quelle raison le serais-je ?

- Toi seul, peux répondre à cette question, Akira.

Le jeune homme se repositionne, mal à l'aise, le regard fuyant à présent.

- Tu devrais te confier Akira, cela te soulagerait.

Akira fronce les sourcils et ferme les yeux avant de se passer la main sur le visage. Sachiko respecte le silence qui s'ensuit.

- Je ne suis ni en colère, ni malheureux. Je vais bien. Parfaitement bien, même. Ma vie suit son cours, comme d'habitude. Et pourtant… J'ai l'impression qu'il me manque quelque chose. Je n'arrive pas à mettre la main sur ce quelque chose, et cela m'ennuie. Et je ne devrais pas ressentir cela parce que véritablement, ma vie est parfaite.

Une idée vient à Sachiko. Et si ce n'était pas un _quelque chose_ le problème, mais plutôt _quelqu'un _? Ou plutôt _quelqu'une_ ? Oui… En y réfléchissant, tous les éléments coïncident. Depuis combien de temps n'a-t-elle eu de nouvelles de cette personne ? A tous les coups, son fils n'a pas pris ses avertissements au sérieux et se trouve à présent à affronter les conséquences de sa légèreté. Les sentiments sont précieux, et ne doivent en aucun cas être galvaudés.

- Hum ! Akira… Il me vient une question. Nous n'avons pas entendu parler d'elle depuis une semaine à peu près, sais-tu ce qu'il advient de Yûki ?

Instantanément, l'attitude d'Akira change, son torse de redresse et ses yeux s'agrandissent. Sachiko retient l'envie de sourire. Ah ! L'amour…

- Yûki ? Eh bien ! Je… Elle… Elle va bien. Oui, Yûki se porte comme un charme.

- Tant mieux, j'aime autant cela au vu des derniers évènements. Tu devrais l'inviter à la maison, avant que je ne doive partir en Chine avec ton père. Cela me ferait plaisir de la revoir, ainsi qu'à Ami et Mami.

- Oui… Pourquoi pas… Je l'appellerai demain.

- Mais pourquoi ne pas la contacter maintenant ? Procrastiner ne rend jamais service.

- Oui… Mais à l'heure qu'il est, Yûki doit être…

- Akira ?

- Oui, maman ?

- Appelle-la !

Le sourire rassurant de Sachiko semble décider le jeune homme et celui-ci sort son téléphone portable de sa poche. Quelques instants plus tard, Akira décolle le téléphone de son oreille avant de le remettre à sa place. Sachiko lève un sourcil. Apparemment, la situation est plus grave qu'elle ne le pensait ! Son fils est tellement buté, ressemble tant à son père ! Un sourire indulgent effleure ses lèvres.

- Akira, depuis combien de temps n'as-tu réussi à joindre Yûki au téléphone ?

Son fils se mord la lèvre avant de se jeter en arrière dans le canapé et de se frotter les paupières, l'air frustré.

- Une semaine, cela va faire une semaine. Une semaine qu'elle ignore mes appels, mes messages. Je ne comprends pas. Je pensais… Je croyais…

Akira ne trouve pas ses mots, la ligne de sa mâchoire indique à Sachiko son degré de frustration. C'est la première fois, la première fois qu'elle voit son enfant dans un tel état. La situation est véritablement préoccupante.

- C'est vrai, au début je trouvais cela juste amusant, elle était mignonne et attendrissante. Et puis… Quelque chose a changé. Je me suis mis à m'inquiéter pour elle, à angoisser lorsque je n'arrivais pas à la joindre au téléphone.

- Comme si elle était une petite sœur ?

- Non, pas du tout. Akira balaie les dires de sa mère d'un mouvement du bras. Elle est devenue de plus en plus attirante, et son sourire…

Akira s'arrête brusquement comme s'il en avait trop dit et ferme les yeux. Sachiko sourit, émue. Son petit garçon est amoureux !

- Akira, la première fois que j'ai vu Yûki, et que nous sommes allées à la serre, nous avons eu une conversation très intéressante.

- Vraiment ?

Le soupir d'Akira étire le sourire de Sachiko.

- Oui, une conversation de femmes nous avons parlé de fleurs.

- De fleurs ? Maman, s'il s'agit d'une de tes lubies…

- Lubies ? Je te demanderai de m'écouter avec beaucoup d'attention, Akira. Je suis, on ne peut plus sérieuse. J'ai demandé à Yûki ce qu'elle pensait de toi.

- Et ? Akira retient son souffle.

- Yûki m'a dit que pour elle, tu étais un gardénia.

- Maman, je ne comprends pas du tout ce que tu essayes de me dire.

- C'est pourtant simple ! Je te parle des sentiments de Yûki pour toi. Un gardénia ! Tu sais pourtant ce que signifie le gardénia dans le langage des fleurs !

Les yeux d'Akira s'agrandissent sous le coup de la révélation. Un gardénia…

- Et toi, mon fils ? Si Yûki était une fleur ? Laquelle serait-elle ?

- Un bleuet, la réponse d'Akira fuse aussitôt.

- Un gardénia et un bleuet. Ah ! Que la jeunesse est belle ! Eh bien ! Qu'attends-tu pour rappeler Yûki ou aller chez elle ?

- Je l'ai déjà fait, plus d'une fois déjà. A chaque fois, sa sœur m'a accueilli et prétexté que Yûki était malade et contagieuse. Mais elle avait l'air gênée…

- Elle avait peut-être du mal à te regarder en face, tu es tellement beau !

Akira a un petit sourire devant la boutade de sa mère, et il commence à défaire les nattes faîtes avec passion par ses sœurs.

- Non, ce n'est pas cela. Yûki m'évite. Et je ne comprends pas. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai pu lui faire, je ne sais pas comment agir !

Sachiko et Akira tournent soudain la tête car des bruits de pas énergiques se font entendre. Sachiko se demande de qui il peut s'agir. Une tête aux cheveux coupés très court à la garçonne, fait soudain irruption. Ôokawahara Shigeru, une jeune fille très dynamique et qu'elle apprécie beaucoup fait son entrée, essoufflée, les yeux fous.

- Akira ! Il faut que je te parle ! C'est urgent !

Lorsque Shigeru s'aperçoit de la présence de Sachiko, elle s'exclame et se dirige vers elle avant de s'incliner.

- Madame Mimasaka, j'espère que vous me pardonnerez mon entrée… intempestive.

- Bien sûr Shigeru. Tu es pleine d'énergie, c'est très bien à ton âge. Comment tes parents se portent-ils ?

- Très bien, merci. Ils se trouvent actuellement en voyage d'affaires aux Etats-Unis.

- Dans ce cas, transmets-leur mes salutations à leur retour.

Sachiko se lève alors et quitte la pièce, laissant les deux jeunes gens en tête-à-tête. Curieuse, elle se demande ce qui peut mettre Shigeru dans tous ses états mais elle compte bien le découvrir par la suite. Lorsque sa silhouette disparaît, Shigeru se jette sur Akira, les larmes aux yeux.

- Akira, c'est terrible !

- Que t'arrive-t-il, Shigeru ? Qu'est-ce qui…

- C'est Yûki !

- Yûki ? Que lui est-il arrivé? Je n'arrive pas à la joindre par téléphone…

- Moi non plus Akira, cela fait une semaine que je suis sans nouvelles d'elle. Mais je sais pourquoi à présent, c'est terrible !

- Shigeru, dis-moi ce qui se passe !

- Sôjirô… C'est Sôjirô ! Il a tout raconté à Yûki, il lui a tout dit !


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapitre 32**

**Une histoire, petite et moyenne**

- Es-tu prête, Yûki ?

- Oui, maman. Mes affaires sont prêtes, j'ai bien petit-déjeuné… Je peux y aller maintenant.

- Es-tu vraiment certaine de vouloir y retourner dès aujourd'hui ? Tu avais encore un peu de fièvre, hier soir.

Yûki émet un petit rire, tout en enfilant sa paire de sneakers.

- Ne t'inquiète donc pas, maman. Je vais mieux, je t'assure. Et puis, je ne veux plus manquer de cours ce ne serait pas raisonnable.

La mère de la jeune fille finit par acquiescer, tout en lui tendant sa veste en jeans.

- Tu as raison. En revanche, si tu ne te sens pas mieux, si ton état s'aggrave, je veux que tu rentres de suite à la maison et que tu te reposes. Sommes-nous d'accord là-dessus ?

- Oui, maman. Bon, il faut que j'y aille à présent, autrement je vais arriver en retard. A ce soir !

Après les dernières recommandations de sa mère, Yûki peut enfin quitter l'appartement familial, et se diriger vers le lycée. Le trajet se déroule dans le calme, les pensées de la jeune fille flottent, légères, imprécises, jusqu'à ce que Mariko lui tombe littéralement dessus.

- Yûki ! Te voilà enfin ! Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué !

- Mariko… Tu m'étrangles…

- Oh ! Excuse-moi. Mais je suis tellement contente de te revoir ! Pendant ton absence, Emi n'a rien fait que m'embêter ! Elle a été très méchante…

- Ce n'est même pas vrai d'abord ! Ne l'écoute surtout pas, Yûki. Mariko raconterait n'importe quoi pour me discréditer ! Toi, tu sais bien que je ne ferais pas de mal à une mouche…

- Emi a raison, c'est Mariko qui a été vilaine avec nous !

- Akiko ! Mais de quel côté es-tu, traîtresse ?

- Pas du tien en tout cas ! Et Akiko se met à tirer la langue à Mariko, tandis qu'Emi éclate de rire. Un sourire timide mais vrai, le plus sincère depuis tous ceux qu'elle a adressé à sa famille durant toute une semaine, vient fleurir sur les lèvres de Yûki. Ce brouhaha joyeux, cette chaleur amicale… Cela lui a manqué et lui fait un bien fou. Elle en est certaine à présent grâce à ses amies, elle guérira. Oui, elle guérira. Car la voici de retour dans son monde, son univers. Celui dans lequel elle est née, qui l'a vue grandir, et qui la verra aller de l'avant.

- Ah ! Des sushis ! Quelle chance ! Ton déjeuner est terrible, il me donne faim. Es-tu d'accord pour échanger ton bentô contre le mien ?

- Ne l'écoute surtout pas Yûki, tu perdrais au change. Mariko fait elle-même son plateau-repas, et très honnêtement…

- Akiko… Est-ce une impression ou es-tu en train de saper ma campagne militaire intitulée « les-sushis-de-Yûki-ont-l'air-trop-bon-il-me-les-faut-absolument-je-suis-prête-à-les-lui-subtiliser-discrètement-s'il-le-faut ? »

- Euh ! Oui, quelque chose de ce goût-là…

- Alors prends garde Akiko, ma vengeance va être terrible ! Tiens, pour la peine je te pique ce morceau de poulpe qui me sourit depuis tout à l'heure et me semble à point…

- Eh !

Yûki rit doucement tandis que sous ses yeux, Akiko et Mariko se disputent poulpe et tempuras. Ah ! Quel bonheur d'être ainsi entourée… La jeune fille soupire de bien-être. Il était temps qu'elle retourne au lycée, qu'elle retourne à sa vie. Car la voici sa vie, sa vie de lycéenne normale, petite et moyenne. Elle se lève le matin, se rend au lycée, déjeune et rit avec ses amies, de jeunes filles normales comme elle. Des amies, de vraies amies qui ne s'amuseront jamais d'elle à ses dépends, des amies qui ne s'amuseront jamais à la blesser de manière égoïste et cruelle au point qu'il lui faudrait une semaine pour s'en remettre et s'en relever. De vraies amies qui se plieront en quatre pour lui changer les idées lorsqu'elle broiera du noir. Mais il est des blessures qui mettent du temps à guérir. Mais avec l'aide de ses amies, elle guérira et oubliera.

- Eh ! Yûki. Il n'y a pas qu'à nous, que tu as manqué, tu sais…

Yûki hausse les sourcils devant le sourire entendu de Mariko.

- Comment cela ?

- Eh bien ! Les garçons se sont inquiétés de ta santé et, ils nous ont demandé de tes nouvelles, tous les jours !

Yûki ouvre de grands yeux, incrédule. Elle ne pensait pas que les garçons se comporteraient ainsi, cela la touche et lui fait plaisir. Et pendant qu'Akiko se détourne pour échanger une parole avec Reira, Mariko se penche discrètement vers Yûki et murmure à son oreille.

- Hiro surtout… Il m'a même demandé ton numéro de téléphone. Je le lui ai refusé et lui ai dit que tu le lui communiquerais si tu le souhaitais. Il avait l'air stressé, inquiet. Il doit être _très_ mordu…

Akiko revenant à sa place, Mariko reprend son déjeuner, l'air de rien. Yûki ne répond pas. Hiro… Elle n'a pas pensé à lui depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'a vu. D'ailleurs, sa lettre se trouve toujours dans son sac. Ces derniers-jours, elle était occupée. Occupée à débarrasser son esprit, son cœur, sa vie d'éléments parasites afin qu'il ne reste plus rien. Alors, elle ignore quelle décision prendre en ce qui concerne le jeune homme. D'ailleurs, est-il sérieux dans ses intentions envers elle ? Ou souhaite-t-il-lui aussi se jouer d'elle ? Yûki a un mouvement de recul qui n'échappe pas à l'œil de Mariko.

- Nous en reparlerons plus tard…

Yûki hoche la tête. Plus tard, oui, car pour le moment elle ne se sent pas prête.

La fin des cours retentit et le flot de lycéens se déverse dans les rues. Faussant compagnie à Emi, Akiko et les autres, Mariko empoigne Yûki et l'entraîne vers leur salon de thé préféré, dans le but de fêter le rétablissement de la jeune fille et surtout, afin de faire le point. Car Mariko en est convaincue, son amie lui cache un certain nombre de choses. A commencer par ce qui s'est produit, lorsque au détour de l'une de leurs conversations de la journée, elle a prononcé les mots _perfection au masculin_. Yûki s'est braquée et a laissé échappé qu'une telle chose n'existe pas. Et que si l'on rencontre un homme semblant appartenir à cette espèce, il faut le fuir de toutes ses forces… Mariko a tout de suite compris qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de grave avec Nishikado. Yûki ne sait pas mentir, cela se voit tout de suite. Comme ce jour par exemple, où elle est venue au lycée dans une robe magnifique et a prétexté qu'il s'agissait d'une création de sa sœur. Franchement ! Comme si elle ne pouvait reconnaître une robe haute couture en la voyant ! Ou comme ce jour encore où elle lui a soutenu –ou plutôt a essayé de lui soutenir- que Mimasaka Akira, dix-huit ans, étudiant à Eïtoku, n'était pour elle qu'un ami. Quelle farce ! Ses rougissements et ses bégaiements lui criaient tout le contraire. Alors oui, quand la _perfection au masculin_ – elle veut dire Nishikado – est apparu et a invité Yûki, elle a commencé à se poser des questions. Et elle s'est dit que son amie se sentirait sûrement perdue. Alors quand Hiro s'est ajouté à la liste ! Elle n'a pas douté un instant que Yûki puisse plaire à trois beaux jeunes hommes - elle est assez mignonne pour cela - elle a douté de la capacité de la jeune fille à y faire face.

Au début, elle pensait que Yûki choisirait Mimasaka mais Nishikado est tellement sexy ! Elle a ensuite balancé pour celui-ci, vu que contrairement à la relation platonique entretenue avec Mimasaka, Nishikado se montrait entreprenant. Et c'est justement le point faible de Yûki. Après le désastre Nakatsuka, Yûki a perdu toute confiance en elle. Autant dire qu'elle n'était pas prête à faire le premier pas avec quelque garçon que ce soit ! Nishikado semble savoir ce qu'il veut et comment s'y prendre pour l'obtenir. Mais quelle femme ne lui succomberait ? Surtout Yûki, si peu sûre d'elle. Quant à Hiro… En toute honnêteté, elle le sait pertinemment, il n'a aucune chance. S'il s'était manifesté plus tôt, elle ne dit pas. Mais avec Nishikado et Mimasaka de la partie… C'est ce qu'elle se disait, jusqu'à ce que Yûki ne vienne pas en cours pendant toute une semaine. Comme par hasard, juste après l'invitation de Nishikado. Elle a essayé de joindre Yûki par téléphone, mais à chaque fois, sa sœur répondait et prétextait que Yûki était trop fiévreuse pour lui parler. Une fièvre qui cloue une jeune fille au lit pendant sept journées entières, l'empêchant de répondre aux appels et aux e-mails ? Dans son langage, cela s'appelle un chagrin d'amour. Un vrai. Rien à voir avec Nakatsuka. Elle le sent. Et elle veut aider son amie, mais pour cela, il faut que Yûki lui dise la vérité. Parce que de toute évidence, Yûki ne va pas bien et ne s'est pas remise de sa « fièvre ».

- Mariko… Tu peux me relâcher, tu sais ?

- Hum ! Laisse-moi réfléchir. D'accord, à condition que tu promettes de ne pas t'enfuir…

- Pourquoi voudrais-je m'enfuir ? Tu as de drôles d'idées.

- … Et de répondre à toutes mes questions, sans exception. A commencer par celle-ci… Que s'est-il passé avec Nishikado, pour que tu disparaisses de la circulation pendant tout ce temps ?

Yûki semble se statufier sur sa chaise, sur son visage défilent des expressions qu'elle ne parvient pas à déchiffrer. Brusquement, la jeune fille se redresse avec la claire intention de quitter le salon de thé mais Mariko réagit rapidement et la main sur son poignet, la contraint à se rasseoir.

- Yûki ! Je ne te laisserais pas t'enfuir comme cela. Autrement, je serais une bien piètre amie. Je ne suis ni aveugle ni stupide. Je sais qu'il s'est passé quelque chose de grave, et je veux être capable de t'aider, de te soutenir, comme tu l'as fait lorsque moi j'en ai eu besoin.

Les yeux brillants, Yûki finit par se rasseoir avant de baisser la tête au-dessus de son cappuccino. La voix tremblante, elle commence.

- C'est vrai, il s'est passé quelque chose. Et ce quelque chose… Non, je ne peux pas. Je suis désolée Mariko mais je ne peux pas, c'est trop dur !

Les larmes se mettent à glisser sur les joues de la jeune fille le cœur serré Mariko se contente de tenir les mains de son amie entre les siennes, essayant par-là, de lui transmettre toute son affection pour elle. Mariko veut que Yûki sache qu'elle est avec elle lorsque tout va bien, et surtout lorsque le monde s'écroule autour d'elle. Yûki pleure doucement, entrecoupant son silence de bribes de révélations.

- Tsukushi avait raison… Des pouilleuses comme nous, comme moi, n'avions rien à voir avec le F4… J'aurais du me tenir à distance, rester à ma place… Je n'aurais jamais du rêver les yeux grands ouverts…

Les larmes de Yûki, la douleur qui transpire dans ses propos, touchent Mariko. Sans lui dire exactement ce qui s'est produit, Yûki a réussi à lui communiquer l'essentiel. Nishikado et Mimasaka sont à rayer de sa vie, leurs noms ne doivent plus jamais être prononcés en sa présence. Mariko continue d'écouter, de réconforter son amie. Lorsque Yûki se tait, Mariko essuie les larmes sur ses joues et lui sourit.

- Matsuoka Yûki ! Aujourd'hui, ce sont les dernières larmes que je veux te voir verser sur le passé. Tu es une jeune fille charmante, adorable. Et bientôt, très bientôt, un garçon qui se soucie de toi va venir à ta rencontre. Et ce sera le bon, crois-moi !

Yûki sourit au travers de ses larmes avant de trouver la force de faire de l'humour.

- Depuis quand es-tu devenue spécialiste en divination Mariko ?

- Depuis que tu es une jeune fille qui mérite de rencontrer le vrai, l'unique, le grand amour. Celui qui te fait sentir des papillons voler dans ton estomac, celui qui fera battre ton cœur…

Les larmes de Yûki continuent de s'écouler lentement. Parce qu'elle le sait bien. Pour elle, Akira était le grand amour. Comment aimer davantage ?

- Mais plus important, reprend Mariko, celui-là te rendra heureuse.

Elle aurait aimé, elle aurait tant aimé qu'Akira soit cette personne ! Mais il en va autrement, elle l'a bien compris. Certaines personnes ne doivent jamais se rencontrer. Alors, son grand amour, sera à sa portée, il sera comme elle. Il ne sera pas extrêmement séduisant, rieur, chaleureux il sera à son image. Moyen, normal. Et jamais, il ne pourra lui faire du mal. Le mal qu'Akira lui a fait. Plus jamais. Yûki finit de sécher ses larmes et offre un petit sourire à son amie.

- Tu as raison, Mariko. Je finirai par le rencontrer moi aussi, celui qui me rendra heureuse.

Mariko prend la main de Yûki entre les siennes et la serre doucement. Yûki est une fille bien, elle mérite un garçon encore meilleur. Si pour quelque raison que ce soit, il ne s'agit ni de Mimasaka, ni de Nishikado, elle espère que l'heureux élu se manifeste bientôt. Il ne faut pas que Yûki ait le temps de perdre davantage confiance en elle. La jeune fille mérite l'attention, les sentiments d'un homme tel que… Hiro ? Pourquoi pas ? Elle le connaît déjà, a eu le béguin pour lui. Et ses sentiments sont réciproques apparemment. Peut-être devrait-elle encourager leur relation ? Ou alors peut-être est-ce trop tôt et Yûki a-t-elle besoin d'un peu de temps pour mettre de l'ordre dans ses sentiments ? Hum… Le mieux est encore de laisser les choses se faire d'elles-mêmes.

- Yûki… Prends ton temps pour choisir. N'accepte pas les avances du premier beau minois qui viendra à toi. Ce n'est pas n'importe quel garçon qui doit pouvoir se vanter de sortir avec toi. Tu n'es pas n'importe qui, compris ?

- Compris…

Yûki opine du chef, puis renifle doucement. Mariko a raison. Elle aussi a droit au bonheur. Oui, même une fille petite et moyenne comme elle.

- Matsuoka ! Attends !

Yûki se retourne et ne peut empêcher ses pommettes de se teinter de rose. Devant elle, Hiro, qui la rejoint au pas de course, haletant. Vêtu d'un sweat-shirt gris sur un jean brut, le jeune homme ne manque pas de charme. Il est différent d'Akira mais… Yûki se corrige aussitôt. C'est Kobayashi Hiro qui se tient devant elle, personne d'autre. Kobayashi Hiro, l'idole de son lycée. Celui pour qui elle avait le béguin, celui dont le sourire la faisait se pâmer. Celui avec qui, dans ses rêves, elle partageait sa vie. Celui qui l'a invitée au parc d'attractions, celui qui s'est enquis de sa santé, chaque jour où elle a été absente. Celui qui lui a remis sa lettre, sa déclaration…

- Matsuoka… Je n'ai pas pu te parler aujourd'hui, je ne voulais pas vous gêner, toi et tes amies. Vous ne vous étiez pas vues depuis une semaine et j'imagine que vous deviez avoir un tas de choses à vous raconter. En fait… Je voulais juste te dire que je suis content de te revoir parmi nous. Tu nous as manqué. Enfin, pour être honnête, tu _m'as_ manqué…

Hiro n'ose pas la regarder dans les yeux, et cela l'émeut. Il lui ressemble, Hiro est comme elle, et cela lui paraît soudain comme une évidence…

- Kobayashi… Est-ce que je pourrais te parler un instant ?

- Bien sûr, Matsuoka. Que puis-faire pour toi ?

- A vrai dire, je voulais te parler de ta lettre…

Le jeune homme se tend et regarde Yûki, le regard inquiet.

- En fait, j'y ai bien réfléchi, et je voulais te dire que je l'accepte. Oui, j'accepte de devenir ta petite amie…


	33. Chapter 33

**CHAPITRE 33**

**Règlement de comptes**

Blême, Akira reste debout, figé sur place. Yûki sait tout. Tout. Effondrée dans le fauteuil précédemment occupé par la mère du jeune homme, Shigeru a les larmes aux yeux.

- Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je n'arrivais plus à la joindre, pour quelle raison elle ne répondait pas à mes messages. J'étais inquiète, et je me suis rendue chez elle. Sur place, on m'a dit que Yûki était sortie avec des amis. La première fois, j'y ai cru. La seconde aussi. Mais pas la fois suivante. J'étais sûre qu'elle m'évitait pour une raison ou une autre, mais je ne m'attendais pas à cela… Ce matin, je me suis dit qu'il avait du se passer quelque chose de grave, et comme tu ne répondais pas au téléphone, j'ai appelé Sôjirô. Il était guilleret comme d'habitude et m'a demandé ce qui me mettait dans tous mes états… Lorsque je lui ai confié que je soupçonnais quelque chose de grave d'être arrivé à Yûki, il s'est mis à rire et m'a répondu que Yûki avait simplement ouvert les yeux et compris qu'elle n'avait rien à voir avec nous…

- Rien à voir… avec nous ?

- Oui, c'est ce qu'il a dit. Et il a ajouté que le jeu était terminé désormais, qu'il avait pris les choses en main et fait ce qu'il fallait pour que lui et toi soyez débarrassés de Yûki. J'ai pensé qu'il lui avait fait du mal, je ne comprenais pas… Il s'est moqué de moi puis s'est vanté d'avoir révélé l'existence du défi que je vous ai lancé.

- Quand… Quand Sôjirô a-t-il parlé de cela avec Yûki ?

- Cela fait une semaine tout juste…

- Cela fait une semaine également que je n'ai eu de nouvelles d'elle. Je pensais… Je pensais avoir mal agi avec elle, peut-être fait quelque chose involontairement et qui l'aurait blessé. Une semaine de silence, d'absence. Et tu me dis que Sôjirô en est la cause ? Que c'est mon ami, mon frère qui a fait une telle chose ?

Les yeux de Shigeru s'agrandissent devant le visage furieux d'Akira. C'est la première fois qu'elle voit le jeune homme ainsi, elle ignorait qu'Akira pouvait se mettre en colère ! Ses yeux étincellent de rage difficilement contenue, et ses poings se serrent à en blanchir Shigeru frissonne. L'heure est grave, extrêmement grave elle craint que la situation ne dégénère.

- Shigeru !

La voix d'Akira grondante, la fait sursauter. La jeune fille lève un regard apeuré vers lui.

- Sais-tu où Sôjirô se trouve en ce moment ?

Shigeru hésite à répondre, elle a peur de ce qui peut se produire si Akira parvient à mettre la main sur son ami.

- Pas d'états d'âme Shigeru, ce n'est pas le moment. Dis-moi simplement où il est, et je m'occupe du reste.

- Chez Tsukasa… Il était sur le point de se rendre chez Tsukasa.

- Bien.

Sans un mot de plus, Akira se détourne de Shigeru et quitte la pièce. Le cœur battant, la jeune fille s'extirpe du fauteuil et se lance à la poursuite du jeune homme. Elle veut à tout prix prévenir une nouvelle catastrophe.

- Akira ! Attends-moi, je t'accompagne. Mon chauffeur nous emmènera chez Tsukasa…

Le trajet en voiture s'effectue dans un silence lourd et tendu. Shigeru tente en vain de se calmer et de dompter les battements de son cœur. Ses mains se triturent inlassablement et de temps en temps ses yeux se portent sur le profil volontaire de son compagnon. Akira… Le jeune homme si doux et élégant est métamorphosé. Jamais, au grand jamais elle n'aurait même imaginé le découvrir sous un tel état. Et pour quelle raison ? Parce que Sôjirô a dévoilé leur pari à Yûki ? Parce que la jeune fille est devenue importante à ses yeux ? Parce que ce qui a débuté comme un jeu n'en est plus un ? Lorsque le chauffeur arrête la voiture, Shigeru sent un haut-le-cœur la saisir. Elle a peur. Akira n'attend pas de voir la portière s'ouvrir et se jette à l'assaut de la forteresse Dômiôji. Tant bien que mal, Shigeru tente de suivre ses longues et rapides enjambées, jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme, après la traversée d'un dédale impressionnant de couloirs, s'arrête devant le living personnel de Tsukasa. Akira ferme les yeux un instant, comme s'il rassemblait ses forces, avant de largement ouvrir les portes. Sont réunis, Tsukasa assis dans un fauteuil en cuir, Rui allongé sur un canapé, et Sôjirô enfin, accoudé au bar, un verre à la main. Lorsque le regard d'Akira tombe sur ce dernier, la ligne de sa mâchoire se durcit dangereusement.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi as-tu fait cela ? Sôjirô…

Ce sont les mots qu'Akira prononce, fortement, sans saluer ni prêter attention à Tsukasa et Rui.

- En voilà des manières Akira ! Tu pourrais commencer par nous dire bonjour, tu ne crois pas ?

Les sourcils froncés et les bras croisés, Tsukasa apostrophe ainsi Akira qui ne se tourne pour autant pas vers lui.

- Réponds, Sôjirô. Pourquoi ?

Les sourcils levés, toujours installé au bar, Sôjirô sirote le contenu de son verre sans se démonter, comme si de rien n'était.

- Tsukasa a raison, tu pourrais nous saluer. Ensuite, je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles…

Brusquement, sans signe avant-coureur, Akira se jette sur Sôjirô, lui faisant lâcher son verre qui tombe au sol. S'ensuit une mêlée désordonnée où Akira empoigne son ami et lui assène un violent coup de poing au visage. Interdit, Tsukasa se redresse, suivi de Rui, avant de parvenir à contenir dans sa paume forte, le poing d'Akira qui menaçait à nouveau la mâchoire de Sôjirô, le jeune homme se trouvant bloqué et coupé de toute retraite, entre Akira et le bar.

- Eh ! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce cirque ? Akira ! Sôjirô ! Je veux des explications. Immédiatement !

Le ton furieux de Tsukasa n'admet aucune réplique, et il relâche le poing d'Akira, une fois celui-ci maîtrisé, et certain que le jeune homme ne tentera pas une nouvelle fois de bondir sur Sôjirô. Les yeux brillants, la respiration haletante, Akira se contente de fixer Sôjirô du regard, tandis que celui-ci s'applique à passer une main dans ses cheveux, et sur sa mâchoire endolorie avant de remettre de l'ordre dans sa tenue, l'air en colère.

Aucun des deux hommes ne semble prêt à satisfaire la curiosité de Tsukasa, et se contentent de s'observer en chien de faïence. Silencieux jusque-là, Rui approche du petit groupe et intervient doucement, posément.

- Ce genre de chose se produit, lorsqu'une personne en voulant bien agir, en fait trop. Ou si tu préfères, lorsque l'on joue avec les sentiments d'autrui.

Perplexe, Tsukasa se tourne vers lui.

- Je ne comprends pas. Tu veux me dire qu'Akira et Sôjirô ont joué avec leurs sentiments ? Mais n'est-ce pas là déjà ce qu'ils font en temps normal ?

- Si. Mais cette fois-ci, ils ont entraîné dans leur jeu, une personne qui n'y était pas préparée.

- Hum ! Il s'agit d'une fille ?

Rui hoche la tête, le regard serein, les mains placées dans les poches de son pantalon.

- Rui ! Si je t'ai bien compris, Akira et Sôjirô sont en train de se battre pour une fille ? C'est le monde à l'envers…

- C'est vrai. C'est une situation qui n'aurait jamais du se produire, et qui ne se serait jamais produite, si une certaine personne n'était intervenue.

Cette phrase est très clairement adressée à Shigeru, et Rui la prononce en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Les larmes d'impuissance amassées à ses paupières finissent par s'écouler, et la jeune fille éclate en sanglots.

- Tout est de ma faute, pardon ! Je voulais juste… Je voulais juste que vous tombiez amoureux, comme Tsukasa et Tsukushi. Au lieu de cela, je n'ai fait que semer la zizanie entre vous… et j'ai perdu une amie !

Les pleurs et les excuses de Shigeru résonnent sous les vastes murs et Tsukasa se tourne vers Rui.

- As-tu une idée de leur problème à ces trois-là ? Shigeru en larmes, Akira et Sôjirô qui se battent l'un contre l'autre. C'est la cinquième dimension !

Lentement, Akira desserre les poings. Il regarde Shigeru qui continue de pleurer, tête baissée, et de s'excuser auprès de lui et Sôjirô. Ensuite, il confronte Sôjirô, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier, détourne la tête.

- Shigeru… Ne pleure pas. Cela ne servira à rien.

- Akira a raison. L'heure est à l'action, pas à l'auto apitoiement. Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire n'est-ce pas ? Shigeru ?

Le regard trouble de Shigeru se lève difficilement pour atteindre celui de Rui. Le jeune homme s'adresse à elle comme si elle était une enfant perdue, ce qu'elle paraît à cet instant. Cela agissant sur elle comme un tranquillisant, Shigeru essuie ses yeux et opine du chef. Bientôt, la pétillante, dynamique et très décidée Oôkawahara Shigeru refait surface et ses yeux se remettent à briller, arrachant un petit sourire à Rui.

- Tu as raison. C'est moi qui ai déclenché toute cette histoire, c'est donc à moi d'y mettre un terme. Akira, Sôjirô… J'espère que vous me pardonnerez. Je ne voulais pas vous causer du tort, je suis très sincèrement désolée. J'ignore ce qui s'est passé entre vous et Yûki, mais la chose qui m'importe est son amitié. Elle me manque. Si elle a souffert par ma faute… Je trouverai le moyen de m'en amender auprès d'elle. Mais s'il vous plaît, ne vous battez plus. Vous êtes les meilleurs amis du monde ! Vous ne devriez pas en être là ! Tsukasa… Je suis désolée de ce qui vient de se passer chez toi. Quant à toi, Rui... Merci !

Et Shigeru sourit au jeune homme avant de quitter la pièce en courant, laissant le F4 derrière elle. Après son départ, Rui se dirige nonchalamment vers le bar, d'où il tire quatre verres et une bouteille.

- Eh bien ! L'un de vous veut-il m'accompagner ?

Lentement, les uns après les autres, Tsukasa, Sôjirô, Akira, le rejoignent et acceptent le verre que Rui leur tend.

Fébrile, Shigeru fait les cent pas dans sa chambre. L'ongle manucuré de son pouce gauche entre les dents, elle réfléchit à toute vitesse. Alors… Yûki les évite, elle et Akira, depuis que Sôjirô lui a révélé leur pari. Ensuite, Akira s'est battu avec son ami à cause de son indiscrétion. Mais… Shigeru se demande. Pourquoi Sôjirô a-t-il fait une telle chose ? Cela n'a pas de sens ! A moins que craignant d'être coiffé au poteau par Akira, il ait préféré mettre un terme à ce qui pour lui n'a jamais été sérieux ? Alors qu'en ce qui concerne Akira… Sa colère, son inquiétude à l'égard de Yûki… Pour lui, il est clair que la jeune fille n'est plus seulement que l'enjeu d'un pari. Akira serait-il… tombé amoureux ? Shigeru relève brusquement la tête et retient son souffle. Mais bien sûr ! Ce ne peut être que ça ! Comment, s'il en était autrement, comment aurait-il pu se jeter sur Sôjirô comme il l'a fait ? Shigeru pose ses mains sur ses lèvres et sent une brusque montée de fièvre, d'émotion, la submerger. Elle a réussi… Elle a réussi ! Shigeru pousse un cri de joie et se met à bondir en tous sens. Lorsque sa crise passe, elle réfléchit au point noir de la situation. Yûki doit penser avoir été l'objet d'une farce grotesque. Comment lui expliquer qu'au départ, le défi lancé à Akira et Sôjirô était en fait un prétexte à faire éclore l'amour ? Oui ! Elle doit la voir, lui expliquer qu'elle était persuadée qu'elle et Akira étaient faits l'un pour l'autre ! Il faut qu'elle voie Yûki, de toute urgence ! Et si elle se rendait à la boutique ? Mais oui ! Sans hésiter, Shigeru quitte sa chambre à vive allure, le cœur battant à l'idée de revoir la jeune fille, impatiente de tout lui expliquer…

Lorsqu'elle pousse la porte de la boutique, c'est avec le cœur gonflé d'espoir, avant de vite déchanter. Derrière le comptoir, ce n'est pas le visage souriant de Yûki qui lui fait face, mais celui de sa patronne.

- Bonjour Mademoiselle, bienvenue dans mon humble boutique. En quoi puis-je vous aider ?

Shigeru humidifie ses lèvres sèches du bout de la langue avant de se pencher vers le comptoir.

- A vrai dire, je recherche Yûki.

- Yûki ? Vous l'avez manqué de peu. Elle est partie plus tôt aujourd'hui, elle avait un rendez-vous !

- Un rendez-vous ?

- Oui, avec son ami. Enfin, son petit ami plutôt.

Shigeru se sent blanchir et son esprit fait l'addition de toutes les données.

- Son petit ami ? Vous parlez de… Kobayashi ?

- Oui, c'est cela. Il est venu la chercher avec un bouquet de fleurs. Ah ! La jeunesse !

Shigeru remercie la patronne, avant de faire marche arrière. Trop tard, elle a réagi trop tard ! Non, ce n'est pas possible ! Que va-t-elle dire à Akira ?

Affalé sur son canapé, Akira ne pense à rien. Il se contente de contempler les moulures du plafond. Il se sent vide. D'énergie, d'entrain, d'envie. Après que Rui leur a tendu un verre chacun, ils ont tous les quatre bu en silence, comme s'ils scellaient un pacte et renouvelaient l'alliance du F4. il a accepté le verre tendu par Rui parce qu'il ne pouvait pas faire autrement, mais le cœur n'y était pas. Le ressentiment qu'il éprouve envers Sôjirô est bien trop important. Ils appartiennent toujours au F4, à la même élite, mais les choses ont changé entre eux. Lorsque son regard croise celui de Sôjirô dorénavant, ce n'est pas son ami, son jumeau qu'il voit, mais le visage en larmes de Yûki. La souffrance endurée par Yûki, la peine qui lui a été infligée expressément. Comment Sôjirô a-t-il pu faire une telle chose ? Les mâchoires du jeune homme se resserrent et ses mains viennent se placer sur ses yeux. Yûki… Elle lui manque tellement ! Il ne peut pas pardonner à Sôjirô. Dans un acte désespéré, Akira s'empare de son téléphone. Comme d'habitude, il tombe directement sur la messagerie.

- Yûki… J'ai rencontré Shigeru aujourd'hui. Elle m'a expliqué ce que Sôjirô a fait. J'ignore ce qu'il t'a dit, mais tu ne dois surtout pas le croire. S'il te plaît, Yûki, rappelle-moi. Je t'en prie… Tu me manques, tu me manques tellement !

Akira repose ensuite l'appareil. Jamais il ne s'est senti si impuissant et désemparé. Et curieusement, il en vient à comprendre le comportement de Tsukasa lorsqu'il s'agit de Tsukushi. Parce qu'il a compris une chose… Lui, Mimasaka Akira, ne se contente pas de désirer Matsuoka Yûki. Non. Il l'aime.

Doit-elle le lui dire ou non ? Shigeru atermoie et se prend la tête entre les mains. Elle ne peut pas s'y résoudre, c'est impossible ! Pas alors qu'elle est sûre des sentiments d'Akira pour Yûki. Que faire ? Quelle alternative lui reste-t-il encore ? Elle doit agir, elle doit restaurer ce qui a été brisé. Shigeru s'empare de son portable et sélectionne dans son répertoire, le numéro de Yûki. Pendant que le message du répondeur défile, Shigeru inspire et réfléchit à ce qu'elle veut dire à Yûki. Lorsque le bip retentit, elle est prête.

- Yûki ! C'est moi, c'est Shigeru. J'espère de tout cœur que tu recevras ce message et que tu l'écouteras. Je sais à présent pour quelle raison tu ne réponds pas à mes appels, Sôjirô m'a tout expliqué. En revanche, je suis certaine que Sôjirô ne t'a pas tout dit pour la bonne raison qu'il ne connaît pas lui-même toute l'histoire. Je l'avoue. Il s'agit bien d'un défi que j'ai lancé aux garçons. Je leur ai fait croire que tu étais l'objet d'un pari. Et c'est là mon premier mensonge. Je n'avais pas juste l'intention de provoquer l'ego d'Akira et de Sôjirô. La vérité… La vérité est que j'ai voulu jouer les entremetteuses.

Quand je regarde Tsukasa et Tsukushi, ils ont l'air si amoureux ! Je voulais la même chose pour Akira et Sôjirô, et je me suis mise à la recherche de la femme idéale. Je t'ai vue, et j'ai senti, non j'ai su que toi et Akira étiez faits l'un pour l'autre. J'aurai pu simplement vous présenter l'un à l'autre, mais j'avais le sentiment que ce serait un échec. Akira paraissait tellement accroché à sa conception donjuanesque des relations amoureuses… Alors j'ai triché. Et j'ai proposé ce pari. Comme je m'y attendais, ils ne se sont pas fait prier. Et puis, progressivement, j'ai vu la situation évoluer. J'ai vu Akira devenir sérieux. J'étais sûre et certaine que tous les deux vous finiriez par former un vrai couple, aussi solide que celui formé par Tsukasa et Tsukushi. Au final… J'ai tout gâché. Par ma faute, Akira et Sôjirô se sont battus et ne se parlent plus. Quant à toi… Tu as souffert. J'espère que tu pourras me pardonner car tu sais… J'ai toujours été honnête envers toi, et je te considère véritablement comme mon amie. Et tu me manques beaucoup. J'espère vraiment que tu accepteras mes excuses et que tu pardonneras à Akira et Sôjirô, car tout comme toi, ils ne sont finalement que les victimes de mes caprices…


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapitre 34**

Chassé-croisé

_J'accepte de devenir ta petite amie_…

Encore et encore, toujours avec délice, Hiro se rejoue cet instant où Matsuoka Yûki lui a succombé. Juste au moment où il commençait à douter. Il est tout de même incroyable, que Matsuoka ait réussi là où toutes les autres avant elle ont échoué ! Oui. Avant Matsuoka, il n'a jamais douté, jamais craint d'échouer. Et cela ajoute davantage à l'ivresse de la victoire ! C'est avec lui, Kobayashi Hiro, que Matsuoka va sortir, pas avec cette enflure de Nishikado… Un large sourire vient étirer ses lèvres et il ne peut retenir un petit rire de plaisir. Il y est arrivé, Matsuoka est à lui, et à lui seul. Elle sera pendue à son bras, ne regardera que lui, ne sourira qu'à lui. Elle ne sortira qu'avec lui, n'embrassera que lui. Et lui seul aura le plaisir de faire glisser les bretelles de sa robe sur ses épaules, de dégrafer son soutien-gorge, de lentement retirer son dernier vêtement. Oui. Lui seul s'allongera sur Matsuoka et lui fera l'amour. Hiro se passe la langue sur les lèvres, pendant que tout son corps frissonne. Matsuoka lui appartient, corps et âme….

- Tiens, Matsuoka…

La jeune fille sourit doucement devant le bouquet de fleurs, avant de gracieusement l'accepter entre ses mains.

- Merci Kobayashi, elles sont très belles…

C'est de cette manière que débute leur premier rendez-vous en tant que couple, et c'est avec une certaine fierté que Hiro voit Yûki évoluer près de lui. Vêtue d'une longue jupe blanche brodée et d'une blouse mauve garnie de dentelles, chaussée de petites ballerines blanches, la jeune fille est mignonne. Très mignonne. Il regarde même avec intérêt, l'espace d'un instant, ses lèvres nacrées, naturellement roses, dépourvues de maquillage. Il se délecte d'avance à l'idée de les goûter car à ce moment-là, il aura véritablement gagné. Et même si l'idée l'agace un peu, il est décidé à prendre son temps et à ne rien brusquer, car quoi qu'il en soit, Matsuoka n'est pas Mochiyama ou Nakamura. La jeune fille est d'une espèce différente, plus stimulante. Matsuoka est un challenge autrement plus captivant. Et lorsqu'il l'aura eue ! Hum ! Il a hâte…

En attendant, il fait tout ce qu'il faut, se montre prévenant. Un parfait gentleman ! Il l'invite dans un salon de thé avant une séance de cinéma pendant laquelle sa main vient à frôler celle de la jeune fille, à deux ou trois reprises, mais toujours avec des excuses empressées de sa part. Excuses accueillies, note-t-il, avec un petit sourire. Enfin, il l'invite au restaurant, où ils dînent de spaghettis en discutant à bâtons rompus. La jeune fille est réservée, modeste. Mais il en est certain, c'est le feu qui couve sous la glace. Et bientôt, elle se réchauffera à son contact, ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Après le repas, il raccompagne la jeune fille jusque chez elle, devant sa porte, et Matsuoka le remercie avant de légèrement s'incliner, son bouquet de fleurs entre les mains. Ils se quittent de la sorte, sans même avoir échangé un chaste baiser. Hiro le sent, il est trop tôt pour cela encore deux ou trois rendez-vous et la situation évoluera en son sens, cela ne fait aucun doute. De retour chez lui, satisfait, Hiro s'autorise à se projeter dans un futur très proche, un futur où Matsuoka cède à ses avances…

Cela fait maintenant deux semaines qu'ils sortent ensemble, une certaine routine s'est instaurée, une routine à laquelle il accepte de sacrifier pour le moment du moins. Le matin, lui et Matsuoka se retrouvent et font ensemble le trajet jusqu'au lycée et le soir, ils font le trajet inverse, toujours ensemble. Après les cours, ils vont au café qui fait l'angle de la rue bien que la première fois, Matsuoka ait paru réticente et lui ait proposé un autre lieu sans vraiment insister cependant. Il a passé outre son comportement et l'a attribué à sa crainte peut-être d'être surprise par leurs camarades de classe non informés de leur nouvelle relation. En fin de semaine, ils passent leur temps libre ensemble, au cinéma ou au parc d'attractions et Hiro ne désespère pas de pouvoir bientôt entraîner la jeune fille dans l'un de ses love-hotel préférés. Il n'a pas encore réussi à embrasser la jeune fille mais étonnamment, au lieu de l'agacer cela excite et aiguise son désir. Plus longue sera l'attente et plus douce l'étreinte. A chaque fois, cette pensée embellit son humeur et il redouble de gentillesse envers Matsuoka. Tout de même, leur relation évolue la dernière fois qu'ils sont allés au cinéma, sa main s'est doucement posée sur celle de la jeune fille qui après un bref sursaut a accepté le contact. Aujourd'hui sa main, demain ses lèvres et le surlendemain…

Hiro ne s'est pas senti d'humeur si joyeuse depuis bien longtemps et cela ne passe pas inaperçu. Kondo le regarde étrangement, se demandant si le jeune homme n'a pas subi une opération ou s'il est victime du syndrome de dédoublement de la personnalité. Le fait est qu'il paraît on ne peut plus satisfait de lui-même et cela le rend plus souriant et avenant. Kobayashi Hiro se porte comme un charme et le fait savoir à qui veut l'entendre. A l'opposé… Matsuoka semble tendue et se positionne en retrait. Elle ne présente pas du tout le même enthousiasme que Hiro. Et Kondo trouve cela étrange de la part de la petite amie de l'idole Kobayashi. Quand Hiro se pavane, Matsuoka se referme et Kondo se pose des questions. N'en déplaise à Hiro, la partie n'est pas encore jouée et tout peut encore arriver. Heureusement, et cela lui met du baume au cœur, Matsuoka n'est pas encore la « chose » de Hiro et il espère bien que cela ne se produira pas. Il espère que la jeune fille se révèle l'exception dans la carrière de Hiro, et sache se préserver…

Le geste lent et appliqué, Yûki termine de passer sur ses lèvres, le gloss pâle prêté par sa sœur. La jeune fille examine son reflet dans le miroir. Ses yeux sont soulignés d'un trait de crayon et d'un soupçon de mascara au-dessus de ses lèvres brillantes et tentantes. Yûki est songeuse. C'est la première fois, depuis les _événements _qu'elle se maquille et met ainsi l'accent sur ses lèvres, comme un signal discrètement lancé à Hiro. Cela fait deux semaines qu'ils sortent ensemble et leur relation, calme et douce parvient peu à peu à apaiser les blessures de son cœur. Dans un geste réflexe, la jeune fille porte la main à sa poitrine et serre le tissu de son vêtement entre ses doigts. Son cœur… Un instant, un bref instant, le visage de celui qu'elle a aimé plus que tout au monde lui sourit dans le miroir. Un début de larmes se forme au coin de ses paupières et Yûki ferme les yeux, fort, et secoue la tête pour chasser cette chimère. Cela n'est pas et ne sera jamais. Aujourd'hui, c'est Hiro qui est à ses côtés, Hiro qui se soucie d'elle, Hiro qui lui sourit et lui tient la main. A ce souvenir, les pommettes de la jeune fille se colorent. Oui, c'est la main de Hiro qui tient la sienne, délicatement, sans empressement. Un petit sourire lui vient. Hiro… Le jeune homme est exactement comme elle l'imaginait.

Au cinéma, la dernière fois, il s'est emparé de sa main et l'a tenue serrée gentiment durant tout le film. A la fin de la séance, lorsque les lumières se sont rallumées, Hiro tenait toujours sa main, son visage était rouge. Yûki sourit au souvenir. Il était si attendrissant ! Puis, il l'a raccompagnée chez elle et un instant étrange comme un flottement s'est abattu sur eux deux. En y repensant, elle s'attendait à ce qu'il l'embrasse et a été déçue presque, de ne sentir les lèvres du jeune homme que sur ses joues. Aujourd'hui, elle souhaite que cela change, elle souhaite pour une fois être maîtresse des événements. Elle veut guérir à tout prix, avance définitivement, oublier à jamais. Pour cela, il lui faut tout effacer avec une nouvelle histoire, une _vraie_ histoire. Avec Hiro. Alors, elle va l'embrasser. Enfin, elle ne sait pas si elle aura le courage de faire le premier pas mais elle fera tout pour se faire comprendre d'Hiro. Et son gloss sera le révélateur, l'expression de son désir. Il dira au jeune homme : « embrasse-moi ! Fais-moi tout oublier ! Fais-moi ne penser qu'à toi… »

- Matsuoka… Tu es magnifique !

Le souffle coupé, Hiro regarde la jeune fille qui vient de s'arrêter devant lui. Il ne dit pas cela uniquement par politesse ou par calcul. Matsuoka est réellement ravissante. Aujourd'hui, pour leur rendez-vous, elle semble avoir accordé un soin particulier à sa tenue, à son maquillage. A son apparence en général. La jeune fille porte une longue tunique mauve aux manches bouffantes, et froncée sur ses hanches délicates. Le col de sa tunique flatte la ligne de ses épaules, et la légère échancrure permet d'entre apercevoir la peau pâle de ses clavicules sous une étole grise. Ses jambes minces et bien galbées sont moulées dans un jean _slim_ gris et des santiags font le reste. Par-dessus, elle porte un long gilet bleu pâle à manches courtes et tient à la main un sac boule. Une barrette brillante retient une mèche sur le côté de sa tête, et son visage… Son regard est plus appuyé et ses lèvres lui évoquent irrésistiblement un fruit mûr dans lequel il mordrait volontiers. Hiro sent le sang circuler plus vite, s'enflammer dans ses veines. Sous son regard insistant, Matsuoka rosit et sourit timidement.

- Merci Kobayashi.

Yûki détaille Hiro, ses jeans clairs sur une paire de chaussures de ville vernies, une veste noire sur une chemise blanche, entrouverte. Autour de con cou, une chaîne au bout de laquelle pendent quelques breloques. Et posé nonchalamment sur son crâne, un feutre noir. Hiro est très séduisant et son regard sur elle est plaisant, la flatte. Elle aime ce sentiment qu'il lui procure, et la fait se sentir jolie. Et sans hésitation, elle accepte la main qu'il lui tend bien qu'ils se trouvent dans la rue.

Côte à côte, leurs doigts entremêlés, les deux jeune gens cheminent tranquillement en direction du zoo où ils ont prévu de se rendre. Ainsi, ils se promènent au milieu des animaux, s'esclaffant ou s'émerveillant, passant ensemble un très agréable moment au détour d'une crêpe choco-fraise. Yûki sourit et rit volontiers auprès de Hiro, il est si gentil ! Elle en a le sentiment, il est celui qui va l'aider à guérir, alors…

Après le zoo, ils se rendent ensemble dans une artère commerçante, flânant dans les boutiques sans autre but en tête que de s'amuser. Lorsque vient l'heure de se séparer, les deux jeunes gens se regardent gauchement, se remerciant à tour de rôle pour la journée qu'ils ont passé ensemble. Lorsque cela est fait, et que tous les sujets de conversation possible ont été épuisés, Yûki reste les bras croisés devant elle, les yeux baissés, hésitante. Et le souvenir difficile d'Akira lui revenant, elle serre les paupières avant de les rouvrir, décidée. Akira ? Qui est-ce ? Elle ne connaît personne portant ce nom. Et, vivement, elle se rapproche de Hiro et se dressant sur la pointe des pieds, elle pose brièvement ses lèvres sur les siennes avant de s'enfuir et de traverser en courant la cour de la résidence d'entreprise. Hébété, Hiro porte la main à ses lèvres. Matsuoka… Il ne rêve pas, Matsuoka vient de l'embrasser ! Pour la première fois depuis plus d'un an, son visage s'empourpre pour de vrai, et un sourire béat lui vient avant qu'il ne se reprenne. Cela est normal après tout et signifie que son plan se déroule parfaitement. Bientôt, très bientôt…

Elle l'a fait ! Elle l'a fait ! Elle ne s'est pas démontée, et pour une fois elle ne s'est pas contentée de subir les événements, elle a agi ! Et cette seule idée regonfle son ego. Elle n'est pas une victime, elle aussi peut prendre des décisions et agir en fonction. Elle peut agir… Souriante, Yûki passe un doigt tremblant sur ses lèvres. Elle a embrassé Hiro, elle l'a embrassé ! Elle est sa petite amie pour de vrai. Elle a une vraie histoire d'amour cette fois, une histoire comme elle en a rêvé. Cette fois, ce ne sont pas des fantasmes d'adolescente, il est son Ryô et elle est son Hatsumi. Hiro et Yûki… Ceci est une nouvelle histoire à écrire, _son_ histoire. _Leur_ histoire…

- Tu as l'air bien heureux… On peut savoir ce qui se passe ? S'il s'agit d'une bonne nouvelle, je veux pouvoir la partager.

Ainsi interpellé, Hiro se détourne de son déjeuner. Devant lui, Aoki fronce les sourcils, l'air curieux.

- Eh bien ! Comme tu peux le voir, je déjeune.

- Et ?

- Et c'est délicieux !

Décontenancé, Aoki se tourne vers Yoshida. Cela fait deux semaines que cela dure à présent contrairement à ses habitudes, Hiro ne cesse de sourire et oublie même de les taquiner. Cela fait également plus de deux semaines que leur ami entretient un silence radio sur ses aventures « sentimentales ».

Pour faire bref, cela fait deux semaines que Hiro n'est plus Hiro. C'est à n'y rien comprendre ! Et à chaque fois que la question lui est posée, leur ami évoque le temps, l'humeur ou bien encore la pause-déjeuner. Devant son regard insistant, Kondo hausse les épaules l'air de dire qu'ils ne tireront rien de plus de leur ami. S'il doit en être ainsi… Aoki retourne à son propre déjeuner. De son côté, Kondo continue d'observer son ami du coin de l'œil, avec soin. Aoki a parfaitement raison, Hiro n'est pas dans son état normal et donne l'impression de vivre dans sa petite bulle. Lui, il connaît la raison de cette transformation, il ne peut s'agir que de Matsuoka. Lorsque Hiro lui a confié sortir dorénavant avec la jeune fille, il s'attendait plus ou moins à une telle annonce. Il ne peut en vouloir à Matsuoka bien évidemment. Il pensait qu'elle aurait à souffrir des desseins de Hiro mais finalement il semble bien que ce soit elle qui influence le jeune homme. Hiro ressemble à un vrai petit ami. Pas à cette caricature de play-boy qu'il s'est plu jusque-là, à incarner. Peut-être est-ce pour cela que Hiro semblait en vouloir à Matsuoka ? Parce qu'elle était différente ? Parce qu'elle pourrait le mener sur le droit chemin ? Peut-être est-il amoureux d'elle en fait ? Kondo réfléchit à cette dernière idée. Peut-être s'avance-t-il un peu trop. Mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que Matsuoka a un effet bénéfique sur lui. Peut-être sera-t-elle celle qui changera définitivement son ami ? C'est là tout le mal qu'il leur souhaite car s'il est une chose à laquelle il ne souhaite pas assister, c'est à la répétition des actes cruels de Hiro. Matsuoka ne mérite pas d'être traitée à la légère…

- Et si nous sortions, samedi soir ? Nous pourrions aller à Joliana.

- Joliana ? Pourquoi pas ? Il s'y trouve toujours de jolies filles courtement vêtues…

Les garçons soupirent rêveusement, à l'évocation de la clientèle féminine du club. Oh oui !

- C'est une bonne idée ! Je marche avec vous.

- Pareil !

- Moi aussi ! Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est amusé, on pourra peut-être faire des rencontres intéressantes, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire ?

- Tout à fait ! Eh ! Hiro… Tu viens aussi, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ma foi… Pourquoi pas ? Aoki a raison, cela fait longtemps. Et puis, ça vous aidera peut-être à vous dégotter des femmes ? Je serais curieux de voir ça, tiens !

- Yes ! Faites-vous beaux les gars, ça doit serrer et frotter samedi soir…

- Yûki ? Dis-moi, comment cela se passe-t-il avec Hiro ?

La jeune fille suspend son geste, et la cuillère demeure à mi-chemin entre sa tartelette et ses lèvres. Mariko la regarde, l'air de rien, sirotant son cappuccino. Yûki se sent rosir et s'empresse d'enfourner son bout de tarte, lui donnant ainsi le temps de la réflexion. Comment les choses se passent avec Hiro ?

- Bien, très bien. Hiro est vraiment très gentil, attentionné. Il prend soin de moi et ne me brusque jamais.

- Et… Vous vous êtes embrassés ?

- Hum ! Oui. Oui, nous nous sommes embrassés.

- Et c'était bien ? Je veux dire, il embrasse bien ? C'est un détail qui a son importance.

Yûki prend le temps de chercher ses mots, la formulation exacte pour décrire ce qu'elle ressent lorsqu'il l'embrasse.

- Comment dire… Ce n'est pas désagréable. Je veux dire que Hiro est très doux..

- Je vois…

Et Mariko retourne à son cappuccino fixant son attention sur le liquide chaud et sucré sur sa langue. Mais Yûki n'est pas dupe. Elle a compris la réflexion de Mariko car elle s'est elle-même interrogé à ce propos. La première fois, c'est elle qui a embrassé Hiro. Elle voulait, en sentant ses lèvres sur les siennes, effacer des traces précédentes et indésirables. Elle a ressenti quelque chose d'étrange comme si elle passait vraiment à quelque chose d'autre. Et puis, lors de leur rendez-vous suivant, c'est lui qui l'a embrassé. Et là, elle n'a rien ressenti. Pas de frisson, pas de cœur qui bat. Rien. Peut-être parce qu'elle doit s'habituer à Hiro ? Se faire à l'idée qu'il ne fait pas naître en elle ce torrent de sensations comme Akira. Akira… Yûki fronce les sourcils. Non ! Elle ne doit plus penser à lui, évoquer son nom. Plus jamais. Elle doit absolument se faire entrer dans le crâne que tout cela ne s'est jamais produit, n'a aucune espèce d'importance. Hiro ne sera jamais Akira. Jamais, sa main dans la sienne, sa joue contre la sienne, son étreint n'aura la même saveur. Hiro n'est pas Akira. Hiro ne fait pas battre son cœur comme Akira. Secrètement, elle craint que jamais il n'y parvienne. Une angoisse sourde vient lui étreindre le cœur. Non ! Ce n'est pas possible… Il faut juste qu'elle se laisse le temps, juste qu'elle lui laisse une chance. Qu'elle _leur_ laisse une chance…

- Oh ! Hiro ! On vient de voir un canon, un vrai de vrai !

- Oui ! Même Mochiyama ne fait pas le poids. Je n'ai jamais vu de fille aussi belle, aussi sensuelle, aussi attirante, aussi…

- Et elle a un super déhanché !

Hiro lève un sourcil, un verre à la main. Autour de lui, ses amis s'enflamment au sujet d'une mystérieuse inconnue qui mettrait selon eux, le feu partout où elle passe.

- Vraiment ? Qu'est-ce que vous attendez alors, pour passer à l'action ?

- Euh ! A vrai dire, on a bien essayé mais…

- Mais vous vous êtes fait jeter, c'est ça ?

Les garçons le regardent, l'air dépité Hiro ne peut s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

- Attendez les gars, ne me dîtes pas que vous comptez sur moi pour sauver l'honneur et venger votre fierté bafouée ?

- Hum ! On peut dire ça comme ça… Elle est trop fière cette fille, elle mérite une leçon.

- Ouais, je suis d'accord avec Satô ! Hiro, il faut que tu lui rabattes son caquet à cette poule !

Hiro ne se prive pas de se moquer de ses amis. De toute évidence, leur mystérieuse inconnue ne les a pas ménagés. Bah ! Pourquoi pas après tout ? Cela pourrait être amusant. Il tend son verre à Aoki avant de tenir crânement le col de son tee-shirt.

- Bon, puisque vous insistez… Je veux bien vous rendre ce petit service…

Lançant des encouragements, les garçons le suivent sur la piste de danse où un attroupement s'est formé. Hiro pense ironiquement qu'il n'aura pas besoin de chercher, ses amis tendent le bras pour lui indiquer que la mystérieuse inconnue se trouve au milieu du cercle. Il s'en approche nonchalamment et peut voir la jeune femme de dos. Elle a une longue chevelure, très longue, qui cascade le long de son dos, il peut voir ses hanches rondes onduler de manière très sexy contre la matière de sa robe courte. Hiro sent comme une décharge électrique le figer sur place.

Cette chevelure, cette manière de bouger… Le jeune homme a l'impression de subir un phénomène de distorsion du temps, il se retrouve dans un passé à la fois proche et lointain devant cette femme. Son cœur bat la chamade, son souffle se raccourcit et lorsque l'inconnue se retourne, qu'il peut admirer son visage aux yeux clos, perdu dans les sensations que la musique entraînante lui procure, les larmes lui viennent. Ce n'est pas possible… Non… C'est elle…

Amusé comme les autres, curieux de ce que Hiro va bien pouvoir faire, Kondo suit son ami jusqu'aux abords de la ronde humaine. Alors que le jeune homme s'est arrêté de marcher, ses sourcils se lèvent. Il fanfaronnait il y a encore une minute ! Il ne s'est tout de même pas dégonflé ? Un sourire moqueur aux lèvres, il se tourne vers son ami quand le regard de celui-ci le bloque. Hiro est comme paralysé, ses yeux sont grands ouverts. Oui, cette fille est très belle mais de là à…

- Eh ! Hiro ! Attends !

Sans prévenir, Hiro a fait marche arrière et se dirige à présent vers la sortie du club. Kondo se lance à sa suite et parvient à l'attraper par le bras avant qu'il ne quitte le bâtiment.

- Eh ! Hiro ! Où vas-tu comme cela ? Que se passe-t-il ?

Hiro est haletant, il ne proteste pas contre l'emprise de sa main sur son bras.

- Je ne peux pas… Je ne peux pas rester là-bas… Je ne peux pas la voir… Il faut que j'y aille !

Sans rien dire de plus, Hiro se dégage et récupère sa veste avant de s'enfuir de Joliana. Stupéfait, Kondo reste un instant à la même place, avant de retourner dans la salle chauffée et bruyante. Il y retrouve Aoki et toute la petite bande perdue dans l'admiration de l'inconnue qui a bouleversé Hiro.

- Eh ! Kondo ! Qu'est-ce qui lui prend à Hiro ? Il est parti comme s'il avait le feu aux trousses !

- Hum ! Il a reçu un appel urgent, il ne pouvait pas rester.

- Ah ? Dommage ! J'aurais bien aimé voir le maître en pleine action, histoire de lui emprunter quelques tuyaux sympas.

- Tu m'étonnes ! J'irais bien lui faire un brin de causette à Mayumi…

- Mayumi ? Qui est-ce ?

- La beauté fatale qui enflamme mon cœur ! Pendant que toi et Hiro êtes sortis, on a entendu ses amies l'appeler. Mayumi ! Ah ! Ma déesse...

Kondo lève les yeux avant d'accepter le verre qui lui est tendu et de repenser à Hiro. De toute évidence, il connaît Mayumi et de toute évidence il n'avait pas l'air ravi de la voir. Après quelques gorgées de son cocktail, Kondo fronce les sourcils. Il se passe quelque chose avec Hiro, sûrement en relation avec son passé. Et s'il est une personne qui peut le renseigner à ce sujet, c'est bien le seul et unique Ichinose Takuya.

Il doit mettre la main sur Ichinose. De toute urgence. Il pensait avoir l'opportunité d'interroger Hiro sur son comportement à Joliana, mais son ami est absent aujourd'hui. Et ça, c'est une première. Hiro, manquer les cours ? C'est comme si on lui disait que Mochiyama acceptait de sortir avec Aoki. Impensable ! Kondo se passe rêveusement la main sous le menton, plongé dans ses souvenirs. Une belle brune aux longs cheveux. Mayumi. Est-elle vraiment une connaissance de Hiro ? Est-elle responsable de son absence aujourd'hui ? Hum ! Peut-être bien. Si cela se révèle être le cas, qui est-elle ? Qui est Mayumi ? Il ne connaît pas Hiro depuis assez longtemps pour avoir des éléments de réponse, Ichinose en revanche oui. D'après la rumeur, lui et Hiro se connaissent depuis le collège et même avant alors peut-être…

Une fois la pause déjeuner arrivée, Kondo quitte la salle de classe, espérant secrètement rencontrer Ichinose. Sa classe ne se trouve pas loin de la sienne, avec un peu de chance, il devrait tomber sur lui. Passant discrètement devant la salle, il vérifie si Ichinose ne s'y trouve pas, lorsqu'une tape sur son épaule le fait sursauter.

- Eh ! Je peux t'aider à espionner ?

- Non ! Je ne vous espionnais pas ! En fait, je recherche quelqu'un…

- Ah oui ? Et qui donc ?

- Euh ! Ichinose…

- Takuya ? J'espère que ce n'est pas pour un problème d'argent je ne sais pas ce qui lui arrive, mais il est de mauvaise humeur. Je veux dire, encore plus que d'habitude. Tu le trouveras dans la cour, en train de se calmer. Bonne chance !

Sur ce, le garçon entre dans la salle, laissant Kondo seul avec ses sueurs froides. D'encore plus mauvaise humeur que d'habitude ? Soudain, Kondo n'est plus certain d'avoir besoin de lui parler. Peut-être pourrait-il se contenter d'attendre le retour de Hiro au lycée pour lui poser toutes les questions qui lui passeront par la tête ? Oui, ce serait peut-être préférable. Le jeune homme se dirige vers sa propre classe avant de se redresser. Non ! Il ne peut pas se dégonfler. Même s'il est incroyablement lamentable avec les filles, Hiro est son ami. Il ne peut quand même pas l'abandonner lorsqu'il a besoin de lui ! Déterminé, Kondo descend les escaliers menant à la cour. Après quelques instants de recherche, il finit par localiser Ichinose, appuyé contre un arbre, les yeux fermés, une cigarette à la main. Une cigarette ! Kondo se sent frissonner. Vu de près, Ichinose fait peur, et il sent toutes ses bonnes résolutions le quitter à grande vitesse. Comment doit-il l'aborder ? Peut-il se contenter d'un simple « Eh ! Je dois te parler » ? Ou doit-il mettre des formes à sa demande ?

- Tu comptes passer la journée à me regarder ? Je ne te savais pas de ce bord, Kondo.

Kondo ouvre de grands yeux lorsqu'il s'aperçoit que Ichinose tient son regard perçant braqué sur lui. Et puis… Comment se fait-il qu'il connaisse son nom alors qu'ils ne se sont encore jamais adressé la parole ?

- Alors ? Tu accouches ?

- Ah ! Euh ! Oui ! Pardon…

- Je ne suis pas d'humeur aujourd'hui, alors va droit à l'essentiel s'il te plaît.

Kondo déglutit péniblement. On ne peut pas dire qu'il lui facilite la tâche…

- Ok… J'ai des questions à te poser au sujet de Hiro. Comme tu es celui d'entre nous qui le connaît le mieux et depuis plus longtemps, j'ai pensé que tu aurais des réponses à me donner.

- Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je suis disposé à t'aider ?

- Rien… Il se trouve juste que Hiro est absent aujourd'hui et que cela est assez étrange pour être souligné. Et je suis sûr que c'est à cause de la fille de ce week-end.

- Une fille ?

Soudain l'air intéressé, Ichinose lève un sourcil. Kondo opine du chef avant de tout lui raconter.

- Samedi soir, on est allé à Joliana. Il y avait cette fille très belle qui dansait. Lorsqu'il l'a vu, Hiro est parti du club, sans demander son reste.

- A quoi elle ressemblait cette fille ?

- Elancée, mince, de très longs cheveux, vraiment très belle. Mayumi elle s'appelle.

- Mayumi ? Tu es sûr de ça ?

- Oui, c'est ainsi que ses amies l'appelaient.

Et là, tout comme Hiro avant lui, le visage de Ichinose se fige. Le jeune homme écrase sous son talon, sa cigarette achevée.

- Alors ce n'était pas une simple rumeur. Elle est vraiment de retour.

De retour ? Apparemment, il a visé juste. Hiro, Ichinose et Mayumi sont d'anciennes connaissances.

- Euh ! Mayumi est-elle une amie de Hiro ?

- Une amie ? Mayumi ? La voix d'Ichinose claque durement. Mayumi… Cette fille… C'est elle la responsable de ce qui est arrivé à Hiro, elle qui l'a changé en ce salaud qu'il est aujourd'hui. Comme tu as l'air concerné par Hiro, et que je sais qu'il te considère comme un vrai ami, je peux te le dire. Saito Mayumi est la femme que Hiro et moi avons aimée, celle qui nous a brisé le cœur.

Encore sous le choc des révélations consenties par Ichinose, Kondo se dirige lentement chez Hiro. Il doit lui parler, se rassurer sur son état. Car là, il ne s'agit pas de n'importe qui. Saito Mayumi. Mayumi. Croqueuse d'hommes par excellence, allumeuse, nymphomane, séductrice, manipulatrice, accusée de s'adonner intensivement à la pratique peu reluisante de l'enjokosai.. Le portrait peu flatteur que Ichinose en a tiré n'est pas loin de correspondre à celui de Hiro. Non, pour être honnête, Saito Mayumi est l'alter ego féminin de Hiro. Et d'après Ichinose, même si les faits datent, même si Hiro s'est efforcé de s'endurcir, il est resté fragile devant Mayumi.

Il n'a jamais surmonté cette mésaventure, n'en a jamais reparlé, n'en a jamais guéri. Kondo se demande… Toutes ces filles avec lesquelles il a couché, toutes ces filles qu'il a trompées… N'était-ce pas en fait pour se venger de Mayumi, du mal qu'elle lui a fait ? Pour l'oublier ? Effacer son souvenir ? Il soupire. Décidément, s'il avait su qu'une simple sortie aurait eu de telles conséquences ! Une autre question lui vient alors qu'il sonne à la porte. Pourquoi revient-elle maintenant ? Il ne peut se pencher davantage sur la question, Hiro se trouve devant lui, impeccablement vêtu et coiffé. Pour un peu, il se demanderait s'il n'a pas rêvé sa conversation avec Ichinose. C'est vrai, Hiro est une personne très secrète, peu de personnes peuvent s'enorgueillir lire dans ses pensées ou deviner les sentiments qui l'agitent. Et Ichinose le lui a confirmé. Si Hiro n'est pas venu en cours, c'est parce que la brusque réapparition de Mayumi l'a totalement déstabilisé. Pour preuve, les cernes mauves sous ses yeux.

- Kondo ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là ?

- Eh bien ! En voilà un accueil charmant ! Mais pour répondre à ta question… Laisse-moi entrer, on sera mieux à l'intérieur pour en discuter.

- Pff ! J'ai pas besoin d'une nounou.

- Non, mais d'un ami oui. Ecoute, j'ai parlé avec Ichinose…

- Je peux savoir à quel sujet ?

- Mayumi. Saito Mayumi.

- C'est pas vrai... Je peux savoir comment on en arrive là ?

- Je vais t'épargner les détails, ils n'ont aucune importance. En revanche, ce qui en a, c'est toi et l'effet que cette nana a sur toi.

- Laisse-moi deviner ! Takuya t'a sorti son couplet du pauvre garçon fragile dévoré par l'affreuse sorcière ? Il m'emmerde à toujours vouloir jouer les bons samaritains, celui-là ! Et toi aussi, tu m'entends ? Je t'interdis de te mêler de mes affaires alors si tu es venu pour pleurer à mon chevet, tu peux repartir…

- Hiro ! Je ne suis pas là pour jouer les baby-sitter ou te faire la morale. Je suis là parce que tu es mon ami. Et c'est à ça que servent les amis, à être à tes côtés lorsque ça ne va pas. Alors, tu peux me faire les gros yeux, me sortir ton numéro de grand dur, ça ne marchera pas. Je vais rester là, avec toi, jusqu'à ce que ton masque craque. Et crois-moi, je suis très patient…

Les yeux dans le vague, Hiro reste assis sur son lit, le dos contre le mur. Kondo est parti il y a près d'une heure, le laissant dans la même position. Le jeune homme a un petit rire sec. Il ignorait que Kondo pouvait être si tenace. Certes, il n'est pas parvenu à lui soutirer les informations qu'il était venu chercher, mais il a réussi à écouter ses jérémiades, ses tentatives d'intimidation, sans broncher. Rien que ce seul fait constitue un exploit. Kondo Takahashi est sans aucun doute la personne la plus proche de lui après Takuya. Un ami. Un vrai. Mais comme à Takuya, il ne peut lui confier son secret, ce secret qui le hante et le dévore lentement depuis l'intérieur. Il la déteste ! Oh oui ! Il la hait ! Et il l'aime, l'aime, l'aime… Mayumi… Mayumi…


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapitre 35**

**Un grain de sable**

- Je ne sais pas trop au juste mais… Il y a quelque chose. Oui, il y a quelque chose de changé chez Hiro.

La jeune fille réfléchit à ses propos avant de hocher la tête. C'est très exactement ce qui la perturbe et la met mal à l'aise en ce moment. Le comportement de Hiro vis-à-vis d'elle.

- Hum ! Comment vos rendez-vous se passent-ils ?

- Bien, très bien. Comme d'habitude en fait. Mais… J'ai l'impression que Hiro est perdu dans ses pensées, qu'il se trouve à des années-lumière de moi, même si nous marchons ensemble, côte à côte.

- Je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire. Est-ce que vous continuez de vous tenir la main en public ?

- Oui. Mais c'est comme s'il agissait mécaniquement. Par automatisme plus que par envie.

- Et… Lorsque vous vous embrassez ? As-tu toujours l'impression qu'il se trouve dans une autre galaxie ?

Mariko affiche un sourire taquin, large jusqu'aux oreilles. Si elle ne se sentait si abattue, Yûki en rirait sûrement. Mais là, elle ne se sent pas le cœur de plaisanter. Lorsqu'ils s'embrassent ? Encore faudrait-il que son petit ami ait un comportement favorable à cet égard…

- Cela fait une semaine… La jeune fille avale sa salive. Cela fait une semaine qu'Hiro et moi ne nous sommes pas embrassés.

- Une semaine ? La mâchoire de Mariko se décroche, son amie est très clairement stupéfaite. Yûki pousse un soupir douloureux. Elle peut le comprendre bien sûr après tout cela fait trois semaines qu'elle et Hiro sortent ensemble et si au bout de deux semaines ils ne s'embrassent déjà plus, il y a effectivement de quoi être préoccupé. Yûki laisse aller sa tête sur la table, frustrée.

- Oui, une semaine. Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe. Ce qui arrive à Hiro. Lors de nos rendez-vous, il paraît distrait, songeur, ennuyé. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça. Mariko… Je me sens perdue.

Mariko encaisse la confession de Yûki, les sourcils froncés. La jeune fille paraît si fragile, si désemparée ! Elle ne reconnaît pas son amie, d'ordinaire si patiente et discrète.

- Peut-être… Peut-être Hiro est-il tracassé par des soucis familiaux ? Il ne t'en parle pas pour ne pas t'ennuyer, qui sait ?

Yûki redresse légèrement la tête.

- Tu crois ?

- C'est tout à fait possible. Cela expliquerait son comportement. Les garçons ne sont pas comme nous, ils sont des créatures différentes, au fonctionnement différent. Je n'ai pas vraiment de mode d'emploi, mais je pense que si Hiro ne te fait pas part de ce qui l'ennuie, tu peux quand même l'aider à se changer les idées.

- Tu penses vraiment ?

Mariko hoche la tête avant d'adresser un sourire vorace à la tartelette que l'on dépose devant elle.

- Bien sûr ! Hiro peut décider de ne pas se confier à toi pour le moment, mais il te sera reconnaissant de tes efforts pour lui. Et peu à peu, il se sentira en confiance et finira par s'ouvrir à toi des soucis qu'il peut rencontrer.

Les grands yeux de Yûki s'agrandissent et se mettent à briller, arrachant un sourire attendri à Mariko. Son amie est si adorable ! Elle mérite une belle histoire d'amour avec Hiro, aussi elle a bien l'intention de lui prodiguer tous les conseils nécessaires au redressement de la situation. Elle veut que Yûki soit heureuse, très heureuse. Pour cela, elle va l'aider, lui faire sortir l'artillerie lourde et Hiro ne pourra que s'avouer vaincu. Enfin, l'amour triomphera !

- Ne t'en fais pas, Yûki. J'ai un tas d'idées, crois-moi !

- Je n'ai pas d'expérience amoureuse, je me sens maladroite et un peu bête. Je ne voudrais pas… qu'Hiro me trouve inintéressante.

- Toi ? Inintéressante ? Yûki… Tu es l'une des personnes les plus accomplies que je connaisse. Mais si je devais te reprocher une chose, ce serait très certainement ton manque de confiance. Tu ne devrais pas avoir une si piètre opinion de toi-même, car tu n'en as aucune raison. Ensuite… Si tu te laisses aller à de telles pensées, ton partenaire quel qu'il soit ne pourra que le ressentir et s'en trouver gêné.

- Hiro va me quitter, c'est ça ?

- Mais non ! Pourquoi ferait-il une telle chose ? Ecoute, vous ne sortez pas ensemble depuis longtemps alors il est largement temps d'agir. Yûki, le bonheur n'est pas un dû. Si tu le souhaites, il va falloir te battre pour lui. Tu comprends ?

- Oui… Je pense. J'ai un peu peur. Mariko, veux-tu bien m'aider ?

- Bien sûr ! Allons, soldat Matsuoka ! Etes-vous prêt à vous battre ? A jeter toutes vos forces dans cette épreuve de feu ?

- Oui mon colonel !

- Bien, très bien. Dans ce cas, commençons par rassembler nos forces et faire un sort à ses délicieuses tartes qui nous font de l'œil depuis dix bonnes minutes au moins !

-Merci mon colonel !

Les yeux de Yûki brillent, et Mariko se promet de tout mettre en œuvre pour que les larmes que Yûki retient de toutes ses forces, ne coulent jamais.

Leçon numéro 1 du colonel Suzuki. Fourbir ses armes. Yûki inspire profondément. Mariko a raison, comment pourrait-elle soulager Hiro si elle-même semble sortir tout droit d'un conte d'épouvante avec son teint pâle et ses yeux cernés ? Plongée jusqu'au cou dans la petite baignoire, Yûki attend sagement que le masque vitaminé aux agrumes qu'elle a appliqué sur son visage fasse effet. Une fois complètement délassée et reposée, elle quitte le bain et se nettoie le visage. La senteur acidulée lui met du baume au cœur et sa peau sous la pulpe de ses doigts lui paraît plus lisse et élastique. La jeune fille sourit à son reflet non cerné. Voilà qui est bien mieux. Elle passe une main légère dans sa chevelure qui a bénéficié d'un soin nourrissant et discipline ses mèches vers l'arrière. Le doux parfum qu'elle dégage est vraiment agréable, elle espère qu'il plaira à Hiro ! Yûki sourit doucement tout en se séchant les membres. Mariko avait raison, elle aime beaucoup la phase numéro du plan intitulé « attirer à nouveau l'attention du beau Hiro ». Prendre soin d'elle-même pour pouvoir prendre soin du jeune homme. Hum… Elle ignore si cela sera efficace, mais en tout cas, elle apprécie ce temps passé à se pomponner, cela lui permet de recharge ses batteries. Une fois séchée, sa serviette nouée au-dessus de sa poitrine, la jeune fille fourrage dans son armoire et ses tiroirs, à la recherche de la tenue parfaite. Les uns après les autres, ses vêtements sont étudiés de manière très critique avant d'être rejetés et déposés sur son lit en une pile assez impressionnante. Au bout d'un certain temps, Yûki se trouve à hésiter entre deux tenues. Un conseil de Mariko lui revient, la faisant opter pour la tenue numéro deux. Car, quelle meilleure solution pour attirer l'attention de l'être aimé, que de le surprendre en se renouvelant ? Sur sa lancée, Yûki sourit devant les vêtements et les dépose sur le dossier de sa chaise. Elle en est certaine, elle ne pourrait faire de meilleur choix. Hiro n'a qu'à bien se tenir ! Chantonnant doucement, Yûki sélectionne la paire de chaussures qu'elle portera. Hum… Les spartiates argentées seront du meilleur effet, oui… Ensuite, la jeune fille réfléchit longuement aux accessoires qu'elle portera, ainsi qu'à son maquillage. Une fois n'est pas coutume, elle décide de solliciter l'aide de son aînée, occupée au téléphone. Entendant les coups portés à sa porte, la jeune femme allongée sur son lit se tourne vers sa sœur.

- Yûki ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

- Oui, si cela ne te dérange pas, tu voudrais bien me prêter ta trousse à maquillage ?

- Bien sûr, tu n'as qu'à te servir. Attends une minute… J'ai bien entendu ? _MA_ trousse à maquillage ? Hitomi, je te rappelle plus tard, ma petite sœur a besoin de moi !

Le sourire radieux de sa sœur est contagieux et Yûki se trouve bientôt à arborer le même. Elle savait qu'elle pourrait compter sur elle ! Bientôt, les deux sœurs se lancent dans une série de tests et essais, afin de définir le maquillage qui serait le plus approprié et la mettrait le plus en valeur. Un maquillage moins doux et discret, un maquillage qui signifierait « regarde-moi, je suis là », sans toutefois tomber dans l'excès… Les séances de maquillage sont entraînantes, stimulantes, et devant les compliments de sa sœur, Yûki se sent bientôt euphorique.

- Je pense que nous tenons le bon bout. Pour aller avec ta tunique, ce sont ces couleurs qu'il te faut. Yûki, ton petit ami ne va pas en revenir. Tu vas être divine ! Crois-en mon expérience, aucun garçon ne pourrait te résister. Bon, il ne te reste plus qu'à t'habiller à présent.

Yûki rosit et acquiesce. Une fois prête, la jeune fille se tient entièrement vêtue devant la psyché, sous le regard appréciateur et enthousiaste de son aînée.

- Alors ? Qu'en dis-tu ?

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, et je sais que cela te gêne, mais je vais me répéter. Tu devrais porter des vêtements moins coincés, plus souvent ! Tu es magnifique. Attends, laisse-moi prendre une photo !

Sitôt dit, l'instant est immortalisé par l'œil du téléphone de sa sœur. Yûki examine le reflet qui la regarde rêveusement. Peut-être sa sœur peut-elle être taxée de subjectivité aiguë mais lorsqu'elle se regarde dans le miroir, ce qu'elle voit la ravit. Beaucoup. Vraiment. Pour commencer, les vêtements. Ses jambes minces sont largement dévoilées dans une mini-jupe en denim brut, laquelle jupe est surmontée d'une tunique de couleur pourpre et vaporeuse, à encolure large laissant ses épaules nues, aux manches bouffantes resserrées aux poignets. Aux pieds, ses spartiates argentées dont les longues brides s'enroulent autour de ses mollets fins. Ensuite, le maquillage. Il est très exactement dans les mêmes tons que sa tunique, sa sœur s'est amusée à appuyer son regard avec un duo de fard à paupières vif, en appliquant consciencieusement la poudre en forme de banane au-dessus de chaque œil. Un crayon couleur prune a également été utilisé afin de faire ressortir la forme de ses yeux, et leur donner un aspect « smocky ». Base, fond de teint, fard à joues rosé, contour des lèvres, pinceau à lèvres, gloss. Toute la gamme de produits a été utilisée, aucun n'a été oublié pour le plus grand plaisir de sa sœur qui s'est plu à exercer ses talents de maquilleuse sur elle.

C'est vrai, c'est la première fois qu'elle appelle ainsi son aînée à la rescousse car elle craignait ce qui pourrait résulter de ses élans artistiques. Finalement, elle est contente de s'être pour une fois prêtée au jeu. Elle a adoré se laisser faire ! La jeune femme de l'autre côté du miroir est indiscutablement différente. Jolie ? Séduisante ? Magnifique ? Le seul adjectif qui lui vienne est « féminine ». Yûki sourit à sa jumelle, son double de rêve. Aujourd'hui, c'est une nouvelle Yûki, motivée, dynamique et entreprenante qui souhaite se battre pour son petit ami. Yûki rougit. Elle est heureuse d'avoir ce genre de pensées, cela signifie que comme les autres, elle vit une histoire. Oui, elle la petite et moyenne Matsuoka Yûki a un vrai petit ami. Elle est heureuse.

- Yûki, tu es vraiment renversante ! La prochaine fois que je te propose de te maquiller, ne refuse pas s'il te plaît ! Tu es le modèle rêvé de toute esthéticienne.

- D'accord, Grande sœur. J'ai un autre service à te demander. Pourrais-tu me prêter ta veste en jeans ?

- Pas de problème ! Tiens, prends aussi cette pochette, elle ira avec tes spartiates.

Yûki répond par un sourire à son aînée avant d'accepter le sac aux reflets métallisés entre ses mains. Dans la psyché, sa jumelle de rêve lui adresse un clin d'œil d'encouragement. _Vas-y_ ! Semble-t-elle lui dire. Si seulement Mariko pouvait la voir ! Ah ! Mais si, bien sûr.

- Grande-sœur, peux-tu m'envoyer la photo que tu as prise ?

- Eh ! Eh ! Tu penses que ton petit ami va vouloir en faire un agrandissement ?

- Mais non…

Le cœur léger, plaisantant gaiement avec sa sœur, Yûki fait suivre à Mariko la fameuse photo en renseignant la légende suivante : « assez surprenante, mon colonel ? » La réponse ne se fait pas attendre : « Soldat Matsuoka, votre colonel est fier de vous, bon travail ! Je compte sur vous pour faire preuve de courage maintenant car il n'y a pas à dire, vous êtes vraiment… canon ! »

Gonflée à bloc, rassurée par les appuis que sont sa sœur et Mariko, motivée par le reflet sexy que lui renvoie le miroir, Yûki s'installe au calme, dans sa chambre, avant de s'emparer de son téléphone portable. Elle inspire profondément, en attendant que Hiro réponde.

- Allô ! Kobayashi ?

- Matsuoka ?

La voix du jeune homme résonne curieusement à l'oreille de Yûki. Elle est étrange. Un mélange de… hésitation, exaspération. De déception ? Yûki serre le poing sur ses genoux et respire un bon coup. Peut-être… Peut-être se fait-elle des idées ?

- Oui… Nous devions nous voir aujourd'hui, aller au cinéma. Je t'appelais pour…

- Nous voir aujourd'hui ? Au cinéma ?

A nouveau la voix de Hiro fait son souffle se raccourcir, cette voix hésitante et hébétée.

- Oui, au cinéma. Nous en avons parlé mercredi. T'en souviens-tu ?

Il y a un silence long qui apeure la jeune fille, Yûki n'ose plus respirer.

- Le cinéma. Ah ! Le cinéma. Oui, c'est vrai, nous avons rendez-vous ce soir.

La voix du jeune homme… Yûki la connaît. Elle connaît cette voix effrayante, porteuse de nouvelles indésirables. Elle sent ses joues s'échauffer et sa gorge devenir sèche. Non, ce n'est pas cela, elle se fait des idées, il faut que ce ne soit que des idées ! La jeune fille serre fort les paupières, avant de se lancer sans même respirer.

- Je voulais faire quelque chose de différent, je voulais t'aider à déstresser et te sentir mieux, je voulais t'inviter à boire un verre et ensuite aller dans un club comme le Mellow Yellow par exemple.

Ça y est ! Tout est dit. Sa tirade achevée, Yûki halète un peu. Elle espère que Hiro l'a comprise, elle ne sait pas si elle aura la force de se répéter !

- De… Comment ? Matsuoka… Je n'ai rien compris. Tu veux m'inviter dans un club ?

- Oui !

Sa réponse est peu assurée, Yûki sent son pouls s'accélérer.

- Oui, je voudrais t'inviter ce soir. T'aider à te changer les idées.

- Me changer les idées ? Pourquoi pas. Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. D'accord. Rendez-vous devant le Joliana à vingt-deux heures.

- D'accord, à vingt-deux heures…

Yûki n'a pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, ni de lui poser les traditionnelles questions qu'une fille pose à son petit ami, du genre : « tu passes une bonne journée ? As-tu pensé à moi ? Est-ce que je t'ai manqué ? » La jeune fille est amère, mais décide de chasser ses mauvaises pensées et de rester positive. Hiro a accepté son invitation, même si elle ne pensait pas qu'il choisirait le Joliana comme lieu de rendez-vous. La boîte de nuit est plus bruyante et moins intime que le Mellow Yellow mais… Le principal est qu'elle le voit ce soir, et qu'elle a entre ses mains, les armes pour se battre pour Hiro. Pour se battre pour son histoire.

- Mademoiselle, laissez-moi vous dire une chose… Vous êtes charmante !

- Hum… Merci…

- Je peux peut-être vous inviter à prendre un verre ? Vous avez l'air de vous ennuyer toute seule, ici !

- Non, ça va. J'attends mon petit ami, il ne va pas tarder.

- Un petit ami, hein ? Je m'en doutais. Les filles bien ne sont jamais célibataires. Ah ! Votre petit ami est un veinard, c'est moi qui vous le dis. Passez une bonne soirée, et trinquez à ma santé !

- Je… D'accord !

Les joues rouges, Yûki n'ose pas regarder le jeune homme qui l'a abordée avec aplomb, pénétrer à l'intérieur de Joliana avec ses amis. Elle n'a pas l'habitude d'être sollicitée de la sorte et elle ne sait pas comment réagir. Et si elle appelait Mariko ? L'attente lui serait moins longue. Yûki n'est pas très à cheval sur les horaires, mais Hiro a déjà presque trente minutes de retard à leur rendez-vous. Elle hésite encore à l'appeler, elle imagine qu'il ne va pas tarder…

- Mariko ?

- Bah ! Yûki ? Je croyais que tu avais rendez-vous avec Hiro ce soir ? Ne me dis pas que tu as revêtu tes plus beaux atours, juste pour m'appeler ?

- Mais non, rassure-toi. J'ai bien rendez-vous avec Hiro. Je suis arrivée sur les lieux, je l'attends.

- Ah ! Et tu m'appelles parce que tu t'ennuies en attendant le Prince Charmant ? C'est incroyable que tu arrives à me faire endosser le costume de cinquième roue du carrosse alors que je ne suis même pas avec toi !

- Mariko ! Tu exagères, ce n'est pas cela. Enfin si, j'avais besoin de te parler mais pas pour cela…

- Ah ? Explique-moi…

Yûki ne peut pas répondre aux taquineries de son amie, un groupe de jeunes gens qui s'apprête à entrer dans la boîte de nuit passe près d'elle, et certains sifflent leur appréciation à sa vue.

- Mais regardez-moi ça… Jolies jambes que voilà ! J'espère que vous me ferez le plaisir d'une danse joue contre joue, ce soir…

Les amis du jeune homme éclatent de rire devant le visage suffoqué de Yûki et lui font des clins d'œil en plus que d'ouvertement flirter avec elle. Yûki cache son embarras en serrant plus fort son téléphone contre son oreille. De l'autre côté du GSM, Mariko reste silencieuse.

-… J'ai compris Yûki, je te pardonne de te servir de moi comme une roue de secours. Si j'ai compris, tu es si sexy ce soir que tous les hommes qui te croisent ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de te draguer plus ou moins lourdement ?

- Je ne suis pas sexy, Mariko. Je suis juste habillée… Différemment. Je ne pensais pas que cela pourrait avoir autant d'effet.

- Yûki ! Douce et innocente enfant ! Il est grand temps que tu sortes de ta caverne ! Oui, les hommes sont des animaux. Oui, ils sont heureux à la vue d'une jolie fille et manifeste leur sentiment assez bruyamment. Ce soir, tu es ultra-féminine, alors forcément tu attires les regards. Si tu ne sais pas comment réagir, contente-toi de leur sourire et de continuer à parler au téléphone. Tu verras, ils ne t'embêteront pas. Sinon, les videurs du… Où es-tu d'ailleurs ? Devant le Mellow Yellow ?

- Non, Hiro m'a donné rendez-vous devant le Joliana…

- Ah ! C'est tout aussi bien ! En cas de soucis, les videurs du Joliana prendront la situation en main…

L'air de rien, Yûki tourne la tête sur la droite et avise du coin de l'œil, les deux hommes massifs postés à l'entrée du bâtiment. Rassurée par leur présence, Yûki se détend et retourne à sa conversation avec Mariko. Quelques instants plus tard, Mariko raccroche, arguant que Hiro ne devrait sûrement plus tarder…

- Il n'est pas venu… Il ne répond pas au téléphone…Il ne m'a même pas appelée… Pourquoi ?

- Reste où tu es Yûki, je te rejoins tout de suite ! Tu m'entends ? Tu ne bouges surtout pas !

- Mariko… Merci d'être mon amie…

Il est quasiment minuit, les videurs du Joliana sont toujours à leur poste, mais elle, Matsuoka Yûki s'est réfugiée à l'angle d'une rue afin de verser les larmes qui menacent de l'étouffer. Elle a tout fait, elle pensait avoir ainsi une chance de sauver son histoire. Mais à présent, elle ne sait pas. Simplement, c'est la première fois qu'elle expérimente un rendez-vous manqué, un _lapin_, une telle déception. Et cela lui fait très mal…


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapitre 36**

**Un vrai couple**

La jeune fille a beau retourné le problème en tous sens, les faits ne changent pas, et son état ne va pas en s'améliorant. Depuis la veille, Yûki n'en finit pas de se poser des questions, de comprendre comment et pourquoi sa soirée ne s'est pas déroulée comme elle aurait du pourquoi Hiro n'est pas venu. Elle l'a attendu. Deux heures durant, elle a attendu devant le Joliana, elle a attendu qu'il la rejoigne au lieu qu'il a lui-même fixé. Elle a attendu qu'il l'appelle au moins, qu'il la rassure. En vain. Hiro ne l'a pas appelé, ne lui a pas envoyé d'e-mail. Ni hier, ni même aujourd'hui. Tous les efforts qu'elle a fourni, sa timidité qu'elle a surmontée, les projets qu'elle a dressé… Il ne reste rien. A l'image du maquillage que sa sœur lui a savamment et patiemment appliqué, il ne reste rien du vernis brillant avec lequel elle a tenté de masquer ses failles, sa médiocrité. Peut-être était-il déjà trop tard ? Peut-être Hiro s'est-il déjà lassé d'elle ? Serait-ce parce qu'elle a mal agi et s'est montrée trop entreprenante ? Après tout, peut-être Hiro n'apprécie-t-il pas les filles entreprenantes n'éprouvant aucune difficulté à prendre l'initiative ? Ou encore… Peut-être Hiro s'est-il rendu compte de son inexpérience avec les hommes et s'en trouve gêné ?

Yûki écrase du bout des doigts, une larme qui se forme au coin de son œil. La situation dans laquelle elle se trouve lui paraît sans issue et la jeune fille sent comme une haute vague de désespoir venir s'abattre sur elle. Elle voudrait tant que cela fonctionne avec Hiro ! Autrement, comment guérir de lui ? _Lui_… La porte s'ouvre, la tirant de pensées qu'elle ne veut plus avoir, et Mariko apparaît, portant un plateau comprenant deux tasses et quelques pâtisseries qu'elle dépose avec précaution sur son bureau, avant de se tourner vers elle.

- Tiens, mange un peu. Tu as besoin de prendre des forces.

Yûki fait signe de la tête que non. Sa gorge est nouée, et son estomac contracté. Elle ne peut pas manger.

- Ne sois pas têtue, et croque à pleines dents dans ce délicieux gâteau conçu expressément par ma mère. Tu ne voudrais quand même pas la vexer ?

- Non, bien sûr…

- Alors fais-moi plaisir, et mange.

Les lèvres sèches, Yûki s'empare tout d'abord d'une tasse, remplie de chocolat. La boisson est chaude, juste ce qu'il faut. Elle déglutit difficilement.

- Merci, Mariko.

- Ne me remercie pas, il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi. Tu te souviens ? Il y a quelques mois, nous nous trouvions dans des rôles inversés. Quelle amie serais-je, si je te laissais seule lorsque tu as besoin d'aide ? Hum ?

Yûki baisse la tête sous le regard chaleureux et plein de sollicitude de son amie elle se met à pleurer tout doucement, en silence, ses mains sur ses genoux.

- Mariko… Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ? Pourquoi ne suis-je donc pas capable d'avoir une relation amoureuse ? Je sais bien, que je ne suis ni très jolie ou intelligente. Mais suis-je réellement si inintéressante, que l'on me montre si peu de considération ?

Le cœur de Mariko se serre et se fend devant le spectacle que lui offre son amie. La jeune fille reste la tête penchée, masquant son visage vraisemblablement trempé de larmes sa voix chevrotante est faible, si faible… Mariko souffre de voir Yûki dans un tel état. Yûki, d'ordinaire si persévérante dans ses efforts, si courageuse à sa manière discrète mais entêtée, est aujourd'hui complètement abattue. Et cela, Mariko le refuse de toutes ses forces. Yûki est une jeune fille bien, une amie chère à son cœur, elle s'est promis de tout mettre en œuvre pour la voir toujours souriante et heureuse. Parce que lorsqu'elle en a eu besoin, Yûki l'a aidée à s'en sortir et ne l'a jamais laissé tomber.

Mariko fronce les sourcils et serre les poings. Kobayashi Hiro est tombé bas sur l'échelle de son estime, très bas mais puisque Yûki semble tenir à lui, le moins qu'elle puisse faire c'est lui laisser une chance de se rattraper. Après tout, peut-être Kobayashi a-t-il une raison valable pour avoir posé un lapin à sa meilleure amie et l'avoir fait attendre deux heures durant devant un club, jusqu'à une heure avancée de la nuit. Il vaut mieux pour lui ! Mariko inspire et prend sa décision. Pour le bien de Yûki, la situation doit être tirée au clair le plus rapidement possible. Si elle peut aider à ce que le couple de son amie fonctionne, elle agira.

- Yûki… Je ne veux pas t'entendre dire ce genre de choses, et encore moins que tu ne les penses. Tu n'es rien de tout cela. Je n'excuse pas le comportement de Ko… Hiro, mais je ne veux pas non plus le condamner pour de mauvaises raisons. S'il ne répond pas ou ne t'appelle pas, peut-être qu'il a de bonnes raisons, un empêchement. Non, ne t'affole pas, je ne dis pas qu'il a été victime d'un accident mais toutes les hypothèses sont envisageables. Tu devrais essayer de l'appeler ce matin, peut-être auras-tu plus de chances ?

Mariko laisse le temps à Yûki de digérer ses propos, de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions.

- Je ne sais pas… J'ai peur de ce qui peut arriver. Peur de ne pas obtenir de réponses, peur d'apprendre que tout est terminé. Je ne veux pas vivre avec des fantômes, je veux compter pour quelqu'un.

- Eh bien ! Je ne vois qu'une solution. Il te faut prendre le taureau par les cornes. Pourquoi te contenter d'appeler Hiro ? Provoque les événements, prends des initiatives. Va chez lui !

- Aller… chez Hiro ?

- Oui, tu as bien entendu. Le confronter à son domicile, je pense que c'est ta meilleure chance.

- Mais je… Et s'il n'est pas chez lui ?

- Au pire, tu rencontreras ses parents ou sa sœur je suis sûre qu'ils te renseigneront sans rechigner.

- Je ne peux pas me présenter comme cela…

- Et pourquoi pas ? Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, tu es la petite amie de Kobayashi Hiro. Pourquoi ne serais-tu pas bien accueillie par ses proches ?

Elle n'est pas sûre de vraiment savoir ce qu'elle fait, pas certaine d'en avoir vraiment envie, mais… Mariko s'est montrée si persuasive ! Et puis… Il y a cette petite porte cachée au fond de son esprit et de son cœur, cette porte qu'elle ne parvient que difficilement à condamner et qui profite de sa détresse pour s'entrebâiller. Cette porte qui l'obsède, la brûle, la glace… Cette porte qu'elle doit absolument garder close. Alors même si elle est complètement déboussolée; même si elle ignore comment elle se retrouve dans la rue, serrée dans sa veste en jeans, revêtant pour l'occasion une tunique longue et des sneakers blanches prêtées par Mariko.

Yûki frissonne, transie davantage par l'appréhension que par le froid. Les mêmes questions continuent de défiler dans sa tête malgré les encouragements de son amie. Hiro a-t-il l'intention de rompre avec elle ? Voilà ce qui l'angoisse le plus. La peur chevillée au corps, la jeune fille continue d'avancer, la route au domicile de Hiro prenant des allures étranges de chemins de croix menant à l'échafaud. Yûki marche lentement, sa main droite refermée sur une feuille de papier pliée en quatre. Dessus, soigneusement écrite, l'adresse de Hiro. Cette information, elle ne la connaissait même pas, elle n'a pu l'obtenir que grâce au service de renseignement – les relations – de Mariko. Cette pensée assombrit davantage son humeur. Mariko le lui a justement rappelé, elle _est_ la petite amie de Hiro.

Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne connaît-elle même pas son adresse ? Pourquoi n'a-t-il jamais cru d'intérêt de la lui communiquer ? Comme s'il ne souhaitait pas la voir réellement entrer dans sa vie, en faire partie. Mais peut-être est-ce le cas ? Peut-être Hiro s'est-il déclaré à elle dans le but de se moquer d'elle ? Peut-être se trouve-t-elle être, une nouvelle fois, l'enjeu d'un pari entre amis ? La jeune fille sent la nausée l'envahir et la tête lui tourner. Non… Elle ne peut le croire ! Elle ne _veut_ pas le croire ! Pas lui ! Pas Hiro ! Il est celui dont elle rêvait au début, l'homme parfait. Toujours souriant, affable, serviable… Il appartient à son monde ! Il ne peut pas la blesser, la faire sentir être encore plus bas que terre ! Non, non, non ! Yûki s'arrête de marcher avec l'envie folle de faire marche arrière, alors qu'elle se trouve à présent à l'entrée d'une résidence d'entreprise si semblable à celle dans laquelle sa famille vit.

Ses jambes tremblent, son front et ses mains se couvrent de sueur, et elle doit prendre appui contre un mur pour ne pas s'effondrer. Elle ne peut pas… Elle ne peut pas avancer. Ses connections nerveuses semblent s'être toutes bloquées, aucun message ne parvient à ses membres. Jusqu'à ce que son téléphone sonne. Yûki sursaute brusquement, rappelée à la réalité, et s'empare de l'appareil claironnant dans son sac à main.

- Allô…

- Matsuoka Yûki ! Ne me dis pas que tu te trouves encore devant la porte de Hiro, attendant que le ciel te tombe sur la tête ?

La voix douce et pleine d'empathie fait Yûki se mordre la lèvre inférieure.

- J'ai peur, c'est plus fort que moi, Mariko. J'ai vraiment très peur ! Et si jamais je découvrais que Hiro n'a fait que se moquer de moi depuis le début ? Et si je n'étais rien d'autre que l'enjeu d'un pari ? Oh ! Je ne pourrais pas le supporter une fois encore, je n'en aurais pas la force.

- Yûki… Je ne peux rien te promettre. J'ignore ce qu'il se passe avec Hiro. Mais ce dont je suis certaine, c'est que je serais toujours de ton côté. Je serais la première à applaudir si toute cette affaire ne repose que sur un malentendu ou un problème quelconque que Hiro aurait eu, et je serais encore la première à réagir et à lui chercher des noises, s'il s'avère que Kobayashi Hiro est la dernière des ordures. Mais si tu veux en avoir le cœur net, et pouvoir aller de l'avant, il va te falloir rassembler toutes tes forces, ta volonté, et frapper à la porte de Hiro. Cela, tu es la seule personne à pouvoir le faire. J'ai confiance en toi, et tu le devrais également. Alors vas-y, jette-toi à l'eau, et appelle-moi dès que tu as franchi le cap. D'accord ?

- D'accord…

Yûki met un terme à la conversation en promettant à Mariko de la rappeler, puis porte le téléphone à hauteur de sa poitrine en inspirant profondément. Son amie a raison, elle doit agir. Elle doit agir, il le faut, si elle souhaite un jour, devenir aussi admirable que Tsukushi et Mariko. Une fois calmée, la jeune fille traverse la grande cour commune avant de gravir les escaliers. Ses pas la portent lentement, mais elle finit par reprendre confiance rien n'est encore joué. Mariko a raison, elle doit agir comme elle en a l'habitude, elle doit suivre son cœur. Et son cœur lui souffle justement de ne pas fuir et de s'accrocher coûte que coûte. Une dernière inspiration, et Yûki sonne à l'appartement 30B. quelques secondes plus tard, une jeune fille aux cheveux nattés lui ouvre la porte. La sœur de Hiro, probablement.

- Bonjour, j'espère ne pas déranger. Je suis Matsuoka Yûki, une… camarade de classe de Kobayashi. Je souhaiterais le voir, si cela ne pose pas de problème.

- Hiro ? Pas de problème, il est là, dans sa chambre. Mayumi et Takuya sont déjà arrivés. Je ne savais pas qu'il y aurait un autre invité. Mais comme on le dit, plus on est de fous et plus on rit. La chambre de Hiro est à l'étage, c'est la première porte. Amusez-vous bien !

Yûki obtempère. Mayumi ? Takuya ? C'est la première fois qu'elle entend ces deux noms. Mais ce qui la blesse est que Hiro ne prends pas la peine de se déplacer pour leur rendez-vous, mais n'oublie pas d'inviter ses amis le lendemain. Yûki ne sait si elle doit en pleurer ou se mettre en colère. La jeune fille n'a pas le temps de cogiter là-dessus, la porte de la chambre s'ouvre sur Hiro, apparemment en excellente forme, le sourire aux lèvres. Mais lorsque le regard du jeune homme tombe sur elle, son expression change du tout au tout. Incrédulité, gêne, incompréhension se disputent sur son visage.

- Matsuoka ? Mais… Que fais-tu ici ?

Cette fois-ci, elle en est certaine, Hiro se fiche vraiment d'elle. L'expression de peine qui s'affiche alors sur le visage de la jeune fille est alors si douloureuse, que Hiro en reste sans voix.

- Pourquoi je suis ici… Je t'ai attendu. Hier soir. Jusqu'à minuit. Mais toi, tu n'es pas venu. Tu ne m'as même pas appelée. Pourquoi?

Les grands yeux de Yûki confrontent ceux de Hiro, mais le silence lourd qui les entoure ne s'éternise pas. Yûki voit deux bras blancs et fins se jeter par-dessus les épaules de Hiro, et un petit visage encadré de longs cheveux noirs venir frotter sa joue contre celle du jeune homme, par derrière.

- Hiro ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? Je l'attends toujours mon soda ! Tiens ? De la visite ? Et une fille en plus ! Ne me dis pas que tu as profité de mon absence pour me tromper, hum ?

- Mayumi ! Ne dis pas n'importe quoi !

- Oh ! Ne fais pas semblant d'être choqué… Je sais que tu ne te sens pas bien lorsque je suis loin de toi…

Ce-disant, Mayumi, ainsi que Hiro l'a nommée, vient poser des lèvres brillantes à la base du cou du jeune homme qui sursaute avant d'exiger de la jeune femme qu'elle cesse immédiatement. Les pupilles de Yûki se dilatent, et son pouls s'emballe. Hiro s'est vraiment moqué d'elle, d'une manière dont elle ne l'aurait jamais cru capable. Elle retient ses larmes à grand peine.

- Si on ne peut même plus plaisanter maintenant…

Mayumi tire la langue dans le dos de Hiro avant de se placer auprès du jeune homme.

- Bon, je vais m'occuper des présentations puisque tu n'as pas l'air de t'en soucier. Je suis Saito Mayumi, amie d'enfance de Hiro. Et vous êtes ?

- Matsuoka… Matsuoka Yûki.

- Matsuoka, hein? Hiro, petit cachottier... Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu t'étais enfin trouvé une petite amie? Et plutôt mignonne, en plus ? Tu as vu ça, Takuya ? Ou alors tu le savais déjà mais tu ne m'as rien dit pour me faire la surprise ? Petit Hiro est devenu grand, si je m'y étais attendue…

Plutôt mignonne ? Yûki croit sentir comme de l'ironie dans les propos. De la moquerie. De la méchanceté presque. Choquée, elle en oublie de répondre.

- Mais non, Mayumi ! Matsuoka est une camarade de classe, rien de plus.

- Une camarade de classe ? J'espère que tu dis la vérité, tu sais que je n'aime pas partager. Takuya, tu connais Matsuoka ?

Yûki voit Saito Mayumi tourner la tête vers une troisième personne se trouvant à l'intérieur de la chambre de Hiro une voix grave s'élève.

- Hiro t'a déjà répondu, Matsuoka est dans sa classe. Tu devrais te calmer un peu, ou bien tu vas l'effrayer. Hiro, pourquoi ne fais-tu pas entrer Matsuoka ? Tu ne vas tout de même pas la faire rester sur le pas de la porte.

- Ah ! Oui, bien sûr. Entre, Matsuoka…

Yûki s'exécute, frôlant dans l'opération, l'épaule de Mayumi. Bientôt, les quatre jeunes gens se retrouvent dans la même pièce, Takuya qu'elle reconnaît comme étant élève dans leur lycée, affalé à la tête du lit de Hiro, Hiro à son pied, Mayumi installée entre les deux hommes, comme en terrain conquis, échangeant des plaisanteries et riant avec eux. Yûki demeure sur sa chaise, silencieuse, invisible elle suit les interactions entre Hiro, Mayumi, Takuya. Elle, Matsuoka Yûki, est de trop. Elle ne devrait pas être là, elle n'aurait jamais du venir. Hiro prend la peine de lui adresser quelques banalités d'usage, avant de réserver toute son attention à Takuya et surtout… Mayumi. Yûki découvre que l'on peut se sentir seul, même à deux, et la leçon est cinglante. Elle le sentait, et maintenant cela se confirme, elle ne connaît pas Hiro, elle ne connaît absolument rien de son supposé petit ami…


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapitre 37**

**Rivale**

Grande, élancée, mince. Longue chevelure noire, peau blanche, lèvres roses. Grands yeux, nez camus, petit menton. Belle, délurée, séduisante. Exubérante, sans complexes, intimidante. Saito Mayumi. Voici la liste d'adjectifs qui vient à Yûki lorsqu'elle repense à la jeune femme. Elle l'a rencontré cet après-midi pour la première fois et ne l'a côtoyé que deux heures durant, mais voici tout ce qu'elle lui inspire. Saito Mayumi est magnifique, irrésistible. Son parfait opposé.

Elle les a regardés avec beaucoup d'attention, Mayumi, Takuya et Hiro. Hiro surtout. Il est apparu naturel, décontracté, souriant comme elle ne l'a jamais vu. Ni en cours, ni avec elle. Non, jamais. Yûki a l'impression d'avoir faux sur toute la ligne en ce qui concerne Hiro, de l'avoir idéalisé. D'avoir projeté tous ses fantasmes sur lui sans avoir pris le temps de le découvrir. Que sait-elle de lui, en vérité? Rien. Ses parents, ses amis, sa vie... Elle ne connaît absolument rien de cela. Par exemple, elle ignorait que Ichinose Takuya et lui étaient amis d'enfance. Cela est peut-être anecdotique, mais ce sont les petites choses, les petits riens qui rapprochent les gens entre eux. Des petites choses, des anecdotes, des souvenirs. C'est ce que l'étrange trio qu'elle a eu sous les yeux a échangé. Elle n'a pas pu intervenir, elle l'a senti à fleur de peau, elle était une étrangère. Et cette sensation, c'est Mayumi qui le lui a fait le plus ressentir.

Jamais par des paroles directes ou explicites, mais ses propos qui étaient autant de piques à son égard ne prêtaient aucunement à confusion. À plusieurs reprises, elle s'est sentie gênée, agressée. Mais ni Hiro ni Ichinose ne sont intervenus. Cela est normal en ce qui concerne Ichinose, à qui jusque-là, elle n'avait jamais adressé la parole. En revanche, pour ce qui est de Hiro, elle l'a difficilement encaissé. Mayumi malmène sa petite amie sous ses yeux, mais Hiro ne réplique pas. Autant pour le Prince Charmant! Il semble que le jeune homme ait choisi son camps, celui de Ichinose et Mayumi ses amis de toujours. Enfin... Mayumi surtout. Avec un pincement douloureux au cœur, Yûki se remémore les regards tendres, doux et inquiets dont Hiro couvait sa meilleure amie. Elle, elle aurait pu se teindre les cheveux en rose, s'étouffer, il n'en aurait rien su. N'en aurait eu cure. Yûki en est persuadée, devant Mayumi elle ne fait pas le poids, elle n'existe pas. Elle n'est restée avec eux trois que deux heures, mais ce laps de temps lui a largement suffit.

Elle s'est rendue chez Hiro avec l'espoir qu'il lui donne des réponses; elle voulait savoir pourquoi il n'était pas venu, pourquoi il n'avait pas même daigné l'appeler. De toute évidence, ce n'est pas un accident qui l'en a empêché. Elle le revoit, son regard sur elle lorsqu'elle est apparue au seuil de sa chambre, ce regard... de rejet. Ce regard qui n'avait rien de celui d'un amant. Ce regard qui la niait et lui en rappelle un autre, plus cruel encore. Ce regard dont elle saisit parfaitement le sens, mais qu'elle ne peut accepter. Ce regard qui refuse de l'arracher à sa misère... Parmi l'une des quelques paroles que Mayumi lui a adressées, il y a cette question concernant leur relation à elle et Hiro. Oh! Bien sûr, elle, Saito Mayumi n'est qu'une amie du jeune homme, et même s'il en donnent l'impression, rien ne s'est produit entre Hiro et elle. Rien de sexuel, s'entend. Et le regard de Mayumi l'écrasait encore, la renvoyait à sa petitesse.

Alors, elle a serré ses mains sur ses genoux tremblants, et s'est contentée de sourire gênée, lorsque Hiro se dépêchait de répondre pour elle. _Mayumi! Je te l'ai dit, Matsuoka est une camarade de classe..._ Voici la manière dont Hiro l'a présentée à ses amis d'enfance. Comme si il avait honte d'elle, comme si... Il ne voulait pas décevoir Mayumi. Elle n'a pas osé rétorquer que cela était faux. De toute manière, personne ne l'aurait écouté. Une camarade de classe... A ces quelques mots, sa nuque s'est tendue. Comment... Comment Hiro peut-il se comporter de manière si légère envers elle? Certes, ils n'ont jamais abordé le sujet, décidé s'il fallait révéler au grand jour la naissance de leur couple. Mais... A ses meilleurs amis? N'aurait-il pu leur dire la vérité? Leur dire qu'ils n'étaient pas de simples camarades de classe l'un pour l'autre? Leur dire qu'il lui a écrit une lettre et qu'elle l'a accepté? Leur dire que, ensemble, ils sont allés au zoo, au parc d'attractions, au cinéma? Leur dire qu'ils se sont embrassés? Leur dire qu'elle était censée compter pour lui? Leur dire qu'il la reconnaissait? C'est ce qu'elle aurait aimé l'entendre dire. Elle aurait voulu qu'il la reconnaisse.

Alors elle s'est sentie crier et bondir à l'intérieur mais comme à son habitude, elle s'est tue. Et si Mayumi, Ichinose et Hiro n'ont pas pu entendre son désarroi, elle aurait voulu que Hiro s'en aperçoive et s'assied auprès d'elle en lui prenant la main, comme dans l'obscurité des salles de cinéma. Au lieu de cela, elle l'a regardé s'asseoir auprès de Mayumi, le plus près possible d'elle, sans avoir l'air d'y toucher. Elle l'a regardé boire ses paroles, s'étourdir de la perfection des traits de son visage, du chant rauque et profond de sa voix. Elle l'a regardé tenir négligemment son cœur du bout des doigts... Elle l'a regardé, devant cette femme si semblable à une œuvre d'art et qui volerait la vedette à n'importe qui. Encore plus facilement à elle, qui jusque-là n'a jamais joué que de mauvais seconds rôles...

Allongée sur son lit, les joues humides des larmes qu'elle verse depuis qu'elle s'est réfugiée dans sa petite chambre, Yûki ne sait plus comment réagir. Elle ne cesse de revoir le visage souriant de Hiro devant Mayumi, son apparente adoration pour elle. Elle ne cesse de ressentir cette douleur, cette peine qu'il lui a infligée sans la moindre gêne, sans même s'y intéresser. Elle est partie au bout de deux heures, et c'est Mayumi qui l'a raccompagnée à la sortie, comme si elle était chez elle. Elle a murmuré un faible au revoir auquel Ichinose qui a répondu par un sourire alors que Hiro s'est à peine fendu d'un mouvement de la tête. Elle s'est sentie étrangère, lorsqu'elle a pris conscience que Hiro n'était en fait qu'un étranger pour elle. Elle est repartie sans obtenir de questions à ses réponses, mais avec encore plus de sujets d'inquiétude. Hiro ne l'a toujours pas rappelé, ne s'est toujours pas excusé pour son attitude de la veille, ou celle encore du jour; et ses larmes continuent de couler...

Encore ce regard. Elle espérait ne plus jamais le revoir défigurer le regard habituellement si limpide de son amie. Celui qu'elle arborait le jour où _Kobayashi _lui a posé un lapin. _Kobayashi_ ! Ce seul nom lui fait froncer les sourcils. Jusque-là, elle considérait le jeune homme comme le gendre idéal, celui qu'espèrent et attendent toutes les mères de famille. Lorsqu'elle voit les yeux tourmentés de Yûki, elle réalise sa méprise. Après les actions condamnables de Nishikado envers son amie, elle pensait que _Kobayashi_ était celui qui réparerait le cœur blessé de Yûki. De toute évidence, elle a commis une grossière erreur d'appréciation. Car en vérité, _Kobayashi_ n'est qu'un minable. Comme ceux auxquels elle a eu affaire par le passé. Ceux contre lesquels elle veut se préserver et contre lesquels elle mettait Yûki en garde. Quand elle pense aux efforts auxquels elle a poussé son amie, les efforts que Yûki a consentis pour plaire à _Kobayashi _et se rapprocher de lui! Si elle avait su, jamais elle n'aurait encouragé sa meilleure amie à devenir ce qu'elle n'est pas. Pas pour ce minable en tout cas!

Dimanche soir, elle a attendu l'appel de Yûki; elle espérait que la jeune fille lui dise que tout était arrangé. Yûki ne l'appelant pas, elle a imaginé qu'elle et Kobayashi passaient la fin de journée ensemble. Soulagée, elle a attendu que vienne lundi afin de pouvoir discuter avec son amie. Ce jour est arrivé, mais elle retrouve son amie dans l'état dans lequel elle l'a quitté. Non, elle lui paraît davantage en détresse. Mariko fronce toujours les sourcils, en colère. Yûki ne lui a rien confié, mais elle n'en a pas besoin. Ses grands yeux expressifs parlent pour elle et lui permettent d'établir des hypothèses, et de résumer la situation en une seule phrase. _Kobayashi_ n'est qu'un minable!

Se retournant légèrement sur sa chaise, elle voit le jeune homme échanger tranquillement avec ses amis. Contrairement à Yûki, il semble en parfaite condition. Satisfait de lui, même. Mariko se pince les lèvres. Quel faux-jeton! Comment peut-il faire le beau après s'être si mal comporté avec Yûki? Comment peut-il avoir l'air si heureux et souriant quand sa meilleure amie a de toute évidence, passé son week-end à pleurer? S'ils ne se trouvaient pas en salle de classe, elle irait lui dire deux mots sur sa manière d'agir! Oh! Il faut que Yûki lui dise ce qu'il a pu faire de pire encore que de la faire attendre la nuit, devant une boîte de nuit, cible potentielle de tous les hommes plus ou moins ivres qui viendraient à passer par là! Elle espère que Yûki ne minimisera pas la conduite de son petit ami, elle pourrait bien le lui reprocher. Elle veut que son amie cesse une fois pour toute de se dévaloriser; elle veut lui faire comprendre qu'elle est une fille bien, et qu'aucun homme n'a le droit de l'écraser, aucun.

- Il se passe quelque chose entre eux, autrement ce n'est pas possible! Vous avez vu Hiro? Il a l'air touché par la grâce!

- C'est vrai, je ne l'ai pas vu d'aussi bonne humeur depuis...depuis... En fait, je ne l'ai jamais vu ainsi.

- Il en devient effrayant... Cette aura de bonheur qu'il dégage... Pouah!

- Kondo! As-tu une idée de ce qui arrive à notre bourreau des cœurs?

- Honnêtement, non. Mais franchement, là tout de suite, c'est Matsuoka qui me préoccupe. Elle ne me paraît vraiment pas dans son état normal et j'espère que cela n'est pas la faute de Hiro.

- Non! Tu ne penses quand même pas qu'il l'aurait...plaquée?

- Je n'en sais rien, je n'ai pas plus d'informations que vous sur ce coup-là. Depuis que Hiro nous a confié sortir avec Matsuoka, il ne nous a plus rien dit. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, je pensais que tout se passait bien entre eux deux, qu'ils formaient un vrai couple. Je pensais que Matsuoka déteignait sur Hiro et qu'elle lui ferait cesser ses petits jeux de massacre.

- Là-dessus, on peut dire que Matsuoka a fait du bon travail, Hiro est méconnaissable!

- Hiro rangé? Qui l'eut cru? Cela mérite une petite fête, non! Une grande fête!

- Ouais! Tous à Joliana les gars! Et avec un peu de chance, on reverra Mayumi!

- Ah! Mayumi! Déesse de mon cœur!

- Je pense que vous chantez victoire trop tôt. Moi, j'ai plutôt l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose de pourri au royaume du Danemark. Il y a quelque chose qui cloche. Vous avez raison sur un point, on ne reconnaît pas Hiro. Mais de l'autre côté, moi je ne reconnais pas Matsuoka. Où est passé son sourire? Lorsque je la regarde, j'ai l'impression de voir une bougie s'éteindre. Et moi, ce que je m'étais promis, c'est de ne jamais laisser Hiro lui faire du mal. Alors, s'il s'avère que mes craintes sont fondées... j'interviendrais. J'ignore de quelle manière encore, mais je ne le laisserais pas faire.

- Encore une fois, tu mets les pieds dans le plat. Tu dois vraiment beaucoup aimer Matsuoka...

- Ce n'est pas ça ! Je vous l'ai dit, je connais Matsuoka depuis longtemps, et je peux vous dire que la fille qui se trouve dans notre classe n'a rien à voir avec celle que je connais.

- D'accord, on comprend bien. Mais comment comptes-tu te renseigner? Pas par Hiro j'imagine?

- Suzuki. Je vais parler à Suzuki. Elle est sa meilleure amie, alors s'il se passe quelque chose, elle sera forcément au courant.

Sa décision est prise, il ira voir Suzuki comme il est allé à la rencontre de Ichinose pour comprendre ce qui arrivait à Hiro. Lui et Suzuki ne sont pas particulièrement proches, mais pour Matsuoka, il peut bien le faire. Et si jamais... Et si jamais Matsuoka était malheureuse à cause de Hiro...

- Euh! Suzuki! Je peux te parler un moment?

Mariko ouvre de grands yeux, surprise. Depuis le début de l'année, c'est bien la première fois que Kondo Takahashi l'interpelle de la sorte. Bah! Pourquoi ne pas écouter ce qu'il a à lui dire? Elle a tout son temps, vu que Yûki s'est enfui la cloche ayant à peine retenti, arguant son travail à la pâtisserie.

- Pour une surprise... Mais très bien, je t'écoute. De quoi veux-tu me parler?

- De Matsuoka.

Cette fois-ci, Mariko est stupéfaite. Non! Se pourrait-il que Yûki aie à faire à un nouveau prétendant?

- Yûki? Ne me dis pas que tu veux sortir avec elle!

- Non! Non, ce n'est pas ça du tout! Enfin... Je ne veux pas dire que Matsuoka n'est pas attirante mais...

- Kondo... Si tu ne veux pas sortir avec Yûki, que lui veux-tu?

Le jeune homme se racle la gorge avant d'enfouir ses mains dans les poches de sa veste à capuche.

- Même si je voulais sortir avec Matsuoka, je ne le pourrais pas; puisqu'elle est déjà la petite amie de Hiro. Non, moi ce que je voudrais savoir, c'est si tout se passe bien entre eux.

- Ainsi tu es au courant pour eux deux? J'ignorais que la nouvelle était connue.

- Tu fais erreur, la nouvelle n'a pas été ébruitée. Mais je suis relativement proche de Hiro, et il n'a pas jugé dangereux de me confier ce secret.

- Pourquoi me demandes-tu si tout se passe bien entre eux? En quoi cela te concerne-t-il?

- Ce n'est pas parce que je ne fais pas partie du cercle privé de Matsuoka que je me désintéresse d'elle. Je la connais depuis le collège, et je vois bien qu'elle n'est pas dans son état normal en ce moment. Je veux juste savoir si cela avait un rapport avec Hiro. Je m'inquiète pour elle, c'est tout.

Estomaquée, Mariko continue de fixer Kondo. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il s'intéressait à ce point à Yûki.

- Kondo... Serais-tu amoureux de Yûki?

- Non. La réponse a fusé, claire et nette. Mais depuis que je connais Matsuoka, je l'ai toujours vu souriante, j'ai appris à l'apprécier. En ce moment, elle a l'air malheureux et je veux savoir pourquoi.

- Hum! Je n'ai pas l'intention d'entrer dans les détails car je ne pense pas que Yûki apprécierait d'entendre sa vie ébruiter sur tous les toits alors je vais juste te donner mon opinion sur la question. J'ai l'intime conviction que Yûki est très malheureuse, à cause de ce monstre d'égoïsme qu'est Kobayashi. J'ai rarement vu un homme se comporter si mal avec sa petite amie. Yûki n'a pas voulu m'en parler, mais je suis certaine qu'il a récidivé ce week-end. Laisse-moi te dire une bonne chose, Kondo... Ce n'est pas contre toi rassure-toi, mais si je découvre que ce minable de Kobayashi a une fois de plus manqué de respect envers ma meilleure amie, je n'hésiterais pas une seule minute à me jeter sur lui et à faire des confettis avec sa jolie petite gueule d'ange. Je le réduirais en miette, et m'arrangerais pour faire savoir à toutes les filles du pays et même du monde, à quel point Kobayashi est un nul, et qu'il ne mérite aucune pitié!

Kondo regarde la jeune femme devant lui. Les yeux lançant des éclairs, les poings sur les hanches, Suzuki est tout bonnement effrayante; il ne doute pas un instant qu'elle mette ses menaces à exécution. L'esquisse d'un sourire se dessine sur les lèvres; avec une amie pareille à ses côtés, Matsuoka n'est pas sans défense.

- Et toi, Kondo. As-tu une petite idée de ce qui se passe dans la petite tête de piaf de Kobayashi? Des éléments qui pourraient être utilisés pour sa défense?

- Non. Je ne vois rien qui justifierait un comportement irrespectueux envers Matsuoka.

- Donc, si je passe Kobayashi à tabac, tu ne diras rien?

- Rien. Tant que tu le laisses en vie, du moins.

- Je vois. Dans ce cas, je veux bien traiter avec toi dans l'affaire Matsuoka-Kobayashi.

Kondo lève la main à la rencontre de celle que lui tend Suzuki.

- Affaire conclue. Matsuoka a de la chance de t'avoir comme amie.

- Hum! Je pense que je peux retourner le compliment à Kobayashi...

Conscients de partager le même but, à savoir la préservation de Yûki, Kondo et Suzuki se mettent à cheminer tranquillement ensemble, jusqu'aux grilles du lycée. Du coin de l'œil, Mariko repère une jeune femme terriblement belle, plongée dans une conversation animée avec un élève de leur établissement. Ichinose, si sa mémoire est bonne. Elle aurait pu se contenter de suivre son chemin, mais les gestes vifs du couple fixent son attention.

- En voilà deux qui devraient se rendre immédiatement à l'hôtel le plus proche...

Intrigué par les propos goguenards de Suzuki, Kondo se tourne vers les grilles et se fige sur place.

- Takuya et Mayumi...

Mayumi? Mariko fronce les sourcils. Qui est-ce? A voir le visage tendu de Kondo, l'apparition de celle-ci n'a rien d'une bonne nouvelle. Curieuse, elle tend l'oreille, espérant surprendre quelques bribes de leur conversation. Mayumi a une voix étrangement rauque, très sexy. Mais ce qui capture vraiment son attention, ce sont ses propos. T_u ne peux rien faire contre moi! Hiro m'aime et tu le sais parfaitement! Tu es jaloux c'est ça? Toi aussi tu aimerais pouvoir me_... » Mayumi est brusquement coupée dans sa diatribe par Ichinose qui l'empoigne par le bras et la force à s'éloigner du lycée mais Mariko ne les regarde déjà plus. _Hiro m'aime_, a-t-elle dit. Hiro... Comme dans _Kobayashi _Hiro? La jeune fille craint d'avoir résolu sans le vouloir, l'équation des ennuis de Yûki, et le résultat de son calcul lui déplaît infiniment. Ses yeux se remettent à briller de manière alarmante.

- Mayumi, hein? Kondo... Je crois bien que tu as oublié de me dire quelque chose!

Et ce quelque chose, Mariko en est convaincue, n'augure rien de bon pour son amie...


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapitre 38**

**Bats-toi !**

- Bonjour, Madame Mimasaka…

- Shigeru ! Cela fait si longtemps, j'en suis venue à penser qu'Akira et toi êtes en de mauvais termes.

- Hum… Non, pas réellement. Mais je suis venue voir votre fils, j'ai quelque chose d'important à lui dire.

Sachiko lève un sourcil curieux. A voir les traits tendus de Shigeru, ce qu'elle doit annoncer à Akira n'a rien d'une nouvelle très joyeux. Elle se demande… Cette chose importante aurait-elle un lien quelconque avec Yûki ? Elle l'espère car depuis bien trop longtemps maintenant, son fils n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même.

- Akira est dans sa chambre actuellement, mais je dois te prévenir. Il est dans un état… particulier, dirons-nous. Je veux te dire par-là, qu'il risque de ne pas paraître très réceptif.

- Akira est-il souffrant ? Je peux revenir demain, si vous le souhaitez.

- Non, mon enfant. Rassure-toi. Akira se porte aussi bien que possible au vu de sa situation actuelle. Va le voir, et parle-lui. Cela devrait l'aider à se remettre d'aplomb. Je suis sa mère, il ne me confie pas tous ses petits secrets. J'espère qu'il ne se montrera pas sur la défensive cette-fois ci. Shigeru, je compte sur toi.

La jeune fille regarde un instant la femme devant elle, éternellement jeune et belle avec ce sourire complice et encourageant sur les lèvres, avant d'acquiescer. Mimasaka Sachiko… Elle a cette aura particulière et troublante devant laquelle elle se sent irrésistiblement devenir une petite fille admirative. Shigeru retient l'envie soudain brûlante de se confier à elle et déglutit avant de quitter le living et se diriger vers la chambre d'Akira. La jeune fille sortie, Sachiko sourit malicieusement avant de retourner à l'agencement de son bouquet de fleurs, indulgente devant ce qu'elle qualifie de « frasques enfantines »…

Shigeru inspire profondément avant de s'annoncer en frappant deux coups secs à la porte. Akira ne prend pas la peine de répondre, mais elle sait qu'il est présent. La musique qu'elle entend la rassure à ce sujet.

Lentement, elle tire la poignée vers elle et pénètre dans l'antre du jeune homme. Ameublement sobre et élégant, pas de fioritures ou de faute de mauvais goût. Elle se trouve bien dans la chambre de Mimasaka Akira. Celui-ci est étendu de tout son long sur son divan, vêtu d'une simple paire de jeans et d'un pull au brun aussi puissant et piquant que des graines de café. Sans oser faire de bruit, Shigeru s'approche du jeune homme qui, les yeux clos, semble endormi. La jeune fille en profite pour le regarder à la dérobée. Oui, Akira a ce quelque chose… Ce quelque chose hérité de sa mère et qui le rend profondément attirant et sympathique.

Elle le pense depuis longtemps, Mimasaka Akira est le genre d'homme dont rêvent les femmes. Comme les autres membres du F4 bien évidemment, mais il a en plus, cette fibre chaleureuse, familiale. Il est devenu son ami et pourtant, en croyant bien faire, elle l'a heurté et a menacé l'équilibre du F4. Cela, elle ne se le pardonnera jamais. Et c'est ce qui rend plus difficile encore, sa mission. Car ce qu'elle s'apprête à révéler au jeune homme risque d'achever de le mettre en colère. Elle voudrait tellement ne pas en arriver là ! Mais elle n'a pas le choix elle a laissé la situation se dégrader jusqu'au point de non-retour et cela la laisse profondément insatisfaite. Insatisfaite d'elle-même, et d'Akira ensuite. Sans crier gare, Akira ouvre les yeux et Shigeru se retrouve bêtement agenouillée au sol près de lui, la main au dessus de son visage.

- Shigeru… Je ne suis pas sûr de saisir la portée de ce qui se passe à l'instant mais rassure-moi, s'il te plaît. Tu n'avais tout de même pas l'intention de m'embrasser ou pire… d'abuser de moi ?

- Je… Ce n'est pas ça du tout !

Terriblement gênée, Shigeru se redresse et passe sa main sur ses genoux, tentant d'aplanir les plis de sa jupe.

- Je voulais juste vérifier si tu dormais ou si tu faisais semblant.

- Vraiment… Et tu n'étais pas le moins du monde, habitée de pensées licencieuses ? A aucun moment il ne t'est venu l'idée de menacer ma chasteté ?

- Non ! Jamais !

Troublée comme jamais devant le sourire séducteur du jeune homme, Shigeru réagit comme elle sait le faire sous la pression…. C'est-à-dire en projetant son poing fermé dans un geste réflexe contre le nez d'Akira, envoyant la tête du jeune homme cogner vers l'arrière dans un bruit sourd.

- Oumpf ! Shigeru ! Tu es aussi violente que Tsukushi ! Si tu continues comme ça, tu ne trouveras jamais de fiancé.

- Pardon, Akira, pardon ! Je n'ai vraiment pas fait exprès ! C'est parti tout seul, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de réfléchir…

- C'est bien là, le problème. C'est ce genre de comportement irréfléchi et spontané qui peut porter préjudice.

- Pardon…

Shigeru baisse la tête, et les larmes commencent à s'amasser à ses paupières. Elle le sent, ce n'est pas à cause de ce malheureux coup de poing qu'Akira est fâché après elle. C'est le fantôme de Yûki entre eux, le plus fort…

- Shigeru… Ne pleure pas s'il te plaît. Je sais que tu n'as pas fait exprès, et puis tu n'as pas frappé si fort que cela.

- C'est vrai ? Tu ne m'en veux vraiment pas ?

- Oui, je t'assure. Je n'ai déjà plus mal, tu vois ?

La jeune fille ose redresser la tête et rencontre le visage souriant d'Akira. Elle se mord les doigts d'avance, à l'idée de jouer les porteurs de mauvaise nouvelle et d'assombrir encore l'humeur du jeune homme. Mais c'est après tout, la raison pour laquelle elle est venue.

- Pour le moment peut-être. Mais lorsque tu sauras ce qui m'amène, tu changeras d'avis.

- De quoi parles-tu ?

- Je parle… Je parle d'une chose dont je suis au courant depuis plus de deux semaines. Je ne voulais pas t'en parler avant parce que j'étais consciente de t'avoir fait suffisamment de tort comme cela mais si je persiste en ce sens, la situation ne pourra réellement jamais être arrangée et je m'en voudrais encore plus !

- Shigeru…

- Akira, écoute-moi jusqu'à ce que j'ai terminé, c'est très important. C'est au sujet de Yûki.

Shigeru voit l'expression du jeune homme changer dramatiquement, ses pupilles se dilatent et ses lèvres se mettent à frémir. Mais cela est si fugitif qu'elle pense avoir rêvé.

- Yûki ? Ah… Tu as eu de ses nouvelles ?

- Non… Elle ne répond toujours pas au téléphone et n'est jamais à la boutique lorsque j'y vais.

- Alors ? Comment peux-tu savoir…

- Sa patronne ! Elle m'a dit… Elle m'a dit que Yûki a un petit ami dorénavant, avec qui elle passe tout son temps libre. Ce petit ami c'est… Kobayashi Hiro !

Shigeru a mis toutes ses forces dans cette dernière phrase et se retrouve à haleter nerveusement tout en regardant Akira. Le jeune homme demeure immobile sur le divan, son visage indéchiffrable, avant de s'allonger à nouveau.

- Ah ! Yûki sort avec Kobayashi. C'est bien, je suis heureux pour elle.

- Comment ça, tu es heureux pour elle ?

- Je viens de te le dire. Je suis heureux qu'elle ait trouvé quelqu'un pour prendre soin d'elle.

- Non… Non ! Si tu tenais vraiment à elle, tu te battrais contre Kobayashi pour la récupérer, tu…

- Il suffit ! Shigeru, je n'ai pas l'intention d'aller contre la volonté de Yûki. Elle ne souhaite plus me parler, et a choisi Kobayashi. En vertu de quoi devrais-je semer la pagaille dans son histoire ?

- En vertu de ce que tu l'aimes ! Prouve-moi que l'amour peut-être plus fort que tout, prouve-moi que j'ai eu raison de croire en toi et Yûki !

Devant l'absence de réponse du jeune homme, les larmes de Shigeru se mettent à couler librement sur ses joues, et elle serre les poings.

- Akira.. Tu me déçois. Tu me déçois énormément. Je ne te pensais pas si lâche…

Sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, Shigeru quitte la pièce en courant. Le visage dur, Akira chasse de son esprit les récriminations de la jeune fille avant de refermer les yeux et essayer d'oublier.

Idiot ! Fou d'idiot ! Comment Akira a-t-il pu encaisser la nouvelle en faisant montre de si peu de sensibilité ? Comment peut-il admettre que Yûki soit la petite amie d'un autre ? Par respect de ses choix ? Mensonges ! Si Yûki avait pu choisir, c'est avec Akira qu'elle sortirait aujourd'hui, pas avec un Kobayashi ! Frustrée, en colère, Shigeru essuie d'un geste rageur ses larmes, et se dirige précipitamment vers la sortie de la propriété Mimasaka lorsque la silhouette gracieuse de Mimasaka Sachiko surgit devant elle.

- Shigeru… Que sont ces larmes ? Que s'est-il passé avec Akira ?

La mère d'Akira pose une main douce sur son épaule tout en la regardant dans le fond des yeux.

- Rien de grave Madame. J'étais juste venue… informer Akira au sujet d'une amie commune mais… sa réaction n'a pas été celle que j'escomptais.

- Une amie ? Ne s'agirait-il pas de Yûki ? Je ne l'ai pas vue depuis près d'un mois. Comment va-t-elle ?

- Bien, je suppose. Je ne l'ai pas vue non plus depuis un certain temps.

- Je vois. Et cela a-t-il un rapport avec Akira ?

- Oui. Non ! Je veux dire que tout est de ma faute. Akira… Akira et Yûki ont été victimes d'un mauvais tour que je leur ai joué.

La mère d'Akira continue de plonger son regard dans le sien, comme si au-delà de ses mots, elle pouvait lire entre les lignes, dans ses pensées directement.

- Je comprends. As-tu pu t'excuser auprès d'eux du mal que tu as pu leur faire ?

- Auprès d'Akira, oui. Mais je ne suis pas sûre que cela est assez. Quant à Yûki… Je n'arrive pas à la joindre.

- La situation me semble bien délicate. Les sentiments sont une chose complexe, délicate, il faut les manier avec précaution si l'on ne veut pas blesser les gens autour de soi. Je suis sûre que tu as voulu bien faire et quelque part, Akira en est conscient et t'en remercie.

- Me remercier ? Non, pas après ce que j'ai fait.

- Je ne dis pas qu'il ne t'en veut pas, je dis qu'il doit t'être reconnaissant pour ce que tu as essayé de lui apporter. Comprends-tu ?

Shigeru se noie dans les grands yeux clairs, dans l'océan de douceur et de bonté. Mimasaka Sachiko est vraiment une femme remarquable.

- Oui, je comprends. Merci, Madame.

- Ne me remercie pas, il est du devoir des adultes d'aider leurs enfants, lorsqu'ils empruntent de faux raccourcis. Ne t'inquiète donc pas pour Akira. Je connais mon fils, il sera à nouveau lui-même lorsqu'il aura pris conscience de certaines choses. Il a juste besoin d'un peu plus de temps.

Shigeru acquiesce, et se voit raccompagnée jusqu'à sa Mircidis par Sachiko qui continue de lui adresser ses paroles toujours justes et rassurantes. Lorsqu'elle est assise enfin, Shigeru sourit doucement en pensant à ce qui attend Akira. Sa mère est un adversaire redoutable, et elle ne doute pas un instant qu'elle réussisse là où elle, a échoué.

Poussant un bref soupir, Sachiko retourne à l'intérieur de sa maison, un panier de fleurs fraîchement coupées, pendu à son bras. Akira est tellement buté ! La pauvre Shigeru était bouleversée. Ainsi donc, Akira est resté campé sur ses positions et n'a pas bougé d'un pouce en ce qui concerne Yûki.

Les hommes se découragent si facilement… Heureusement pour lui, son fils a des amis dévoués autour de lui -ainsi qu'elle-même- pour l'aider à prendre les bonnes décisions. Un sourire mystérieux plaqué sur les lèvres, la jeune femme se dirige vers la chambre de son enfant, il est temps que la Belle au bois dormant revienne à elle ! Chantonnant, Sachiko entre dans la chambre d'Akira et se dirige directement vers la table de chevet. Habilement, avec un art consommé, elle dépose dans le vase écru, plusieurs longues tiges. Dans son dos, Akira est allongé, les yeux fermés et fait mine de dormir. Après avoir jugé de l'effet de son bouquet, satisfaite de son travail, Sachiko éteint la chaîne hi-fi, plongeant la chambre dans le silence.

- Maman…

- Oui, Akira ?

- Non, rien.

Sachiko respecte un temps de silence avant de se rapprocher de son fils.

- Je pense très sérieusement à trouver de nouveaux pensionnaires à ma serre. Je pensais à un plant de gardénias, et à des bleuets également. Je trouve cette combinaison très intéressante et prometteuse. Je pourrais créer des compositions superbes… Qu'en dis-tu ? Oh ! L'idée me plaît beaucoup, je vais m'y atteler de suite.

- Maman ! Je ne sais pas ce que Shigeru a pu te dire…

- Je te coupe tout de suite, Akira. Shigeru ne m'a rien dit, mais son trouble était apparent. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te faire la morale ou de me mêler à ta vie privée. Mais … Le bonheur n'est pas à la portée de tout le monde. S'il s'est présenté à toi, de quelque manière que ce soit, tu n'as pas le droit de l'ignorer. Si tu veux en être digne, tu dois te battre pour lui. De toutes tes forces…

Sachiko quitte ensuite doucement la pièce, laissant le soin à son fils de prendre ses responsabilités.

Sa mère partie, il ne reste que le parfum de fleurs, caractéristique. Gardénias et bleuets. Lui et Yûki. Pourquoi ne parvient-il pas à oublier la jeune fille ? Pourquoi ne peut-il accepter la savoir appartenir à un autre ? Il a eu beau joué devant Shigeru, devant sa mère, face à son propre reflet dans le miroir il désire-t-il plus que tout au monde retrouver Yûki, la prendre entre ses bras, la faire sienne définitivement.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapitre 39**

**Défaite**

Le geste lent, Yûki tire sur le nœud de son foulard, le regard perdu dans le vide. Le temps est couvert aujourd'hui et présage d'une averse. Les gros nuages gris et bas, gonflés d'humidité, reflètent assez bien son état d'esprit. Sombre et morose. Elle devrait se sentir soulagée pourtant. Après tout, ce matin, Hiro – son petit ami -, l'a enfin appelée et lui a proposé de passer l'après-midi ensemble. Elle a accepté, machinalement, presque malgré elle. Parce que, malgré elle, elle espère que Hiro s'explique de son comportement envers elle. Elle espère l'entendre dire les mots qui lui rendront le sourire, la vie. Elle espère qu'il va enfin se montrer sérieux.

Yûki pousse un bref soupir avant de décider de prendre son parapluie et de quitter l'appartement. Le vent est frais sur sa peau, la jeune fille s'enfonce dans sa veste tout en s'acheminant lentement vers le point de rendez-vous. Contrairement à leurs premières sorties, elle ne se sent pas fébrile, juste attentiste. Elle aimerait pouvoir se dire heureuse de revoir son petit ami, mais c'est loin d'être le cas. Il l'a déjà blessée, humiliée. Elle a accepté de le voir certes, mais sans véritablement en avoir envie. Si elle s'était écoutée, elle serait restée chez elle, pelotonnée dans son lit, à l'abri de tout. Mais elle ne s'est pas écoutée ou plutôt elle a pris le parti de s'en remettre à la petite voix en elle, désireuse de mettre le plus de distance possible entre elle, et _lui_.

De plus en plus, son souvenir lui revient malgré le mal qu'elle s'est donné pour le déloger de ses pensées, de ses obsessions. Et elle le sait, elle ne peut se permettre une telle chose. Elle ne veut pas retourner en arrière, se sentir à nouveau anéantie. Alors, elle a accepté de rencontrer Hiro, malgré son comportement et ses réserves. Juste, elle ignore quelle attitude adopter. Leur dernière entrevue a tourné au désastre, et en cours, elle l'a soigneusement évité, l'opération s'avérant particulièrement complexe. Comment fuir une personne qui se trouve dans la même classe ? Curieusement, cela n'a pas été très difficile et Hiro lui a même facilité la tâche en ne s'adressant jamais à elle. Comme avant qu'il ne lui remette sa lettre, en fait. Elle a pu ainsi, maintenir l'illusion.

Bien entendu, si tout le monde n'a vu que du feu à sa petite comédie, Mariko fait exception. Son amie a tenté de lui tirer les vers du nez, en vain. Elle s'est contentée de lui répondre qu'elle gérait la situation et qu'elle savait quelles actions entreprendre. Ensuite, doucement, elle a tenté de rassurer Mariko sur son état, en lui souriant. Oui, elle se donne une dernière chance pour remettre le navire à flots. Une dernière chance pour que Hiro et elle forme un vrai couple enfin, une dernière chance pour barder de grosses chaînes de fer, la porte de ses souvenirs.

Mariko a eu l'air perplexe devant sa détermination tranquille. Sceptique aussi. Mais elle a eu la délicatesse de ne pas insister et de ne pas tenter de la dissuader. Elle a juste fait la grimace et lui a fait promettre de venir à elle, de se confier si jamais Hiro lui faisait du tort… Ah ! Yûki imagine parfaitement ce que son amie serait prête à faire, elle sait que Mariko mettrait ses menaces à exécution. Et la présence, l'appui constant de la jeune fille, lui sont infiniment précieux. Jamais Mariko n'a essayé de lui imposer ses propres choix ou sa vision des choses, jamais elle n'a critiqué ses faits ou dit du mal de Hiro. Non, elle s'est contentée d'être son amie fidèle, d'être là quand elle s'est sentie… abandonnée.

Mariko a droit à la vérité, mais elle ne se confiera définitivement, que lorsqu'elle sera allée au bout de ses convictions et de ses forces. Renforcée dans sa décision, Yûki redresse le menton. Elle est prête à confronter Hiro, prête à affronter ses craintes. Etonnement, le jeune homme est déjà présent et l'attend, quasiment immobile, les mains dans les poches arrières de ses jeans. Yûki inspire profondément avant de se lancer.

- Bonjour, Kobayashi.

- Bonjour, Matsuoka.

Les deux jeunes gens restent gauchement à leur place, comme deux étrangers que l'on vient à peine de présenter l'un à l'autre et qui doivent s'apprivoiser mutuellement. Yûki se mordille la lèvre inférieure et joue avec son foulard sans s'en apercevoir, l'air absent. De son côté, Hiro ne paraît pas plus détendu mais prend l'initiative de rompre le silence pesant.

- Je n'ai pas prévu de programme ou d'itinéraire particulier. Y-a-t-il un endroit où tu aimerais aller ?

Yûki note la voix hésitante, la main que le jeune homme pose sur sa nuque, mal à l'aise.

- Je n'ai pas d'envie particulière. On peut se promener simplement, si tu veux.

Hiro hoche la tête et rejoint Yûki pour une marche hasardeuse dans les rues animées. La foule est bruyante et cela leur évite de s'adresser la parole. Pour quoi se dire, pour commencer ? Se dire les blessures, les espoirs ? Dans l'immédiat, Yûki préfère rester silencieuse et s'adapter de nouveau à la présence de Hiro à ses côtés. Aujourd'hui, les mains du jeune homme ne quittent pas ses poches, et n'essaient pas de s'emparer des siennes. Ses pommettes ne présentent pas ces rougeurs attendrissantes du début, et sa voix ne bégaie plus lorsqu'il s'adresse à elle à de rares moments. Yûki encaisse le fait que le jeune homme qui marche près d'elle n'a rien à voir avec celui qui lui faisait, il y a encore moins d'un mois, une cour empressée. Que s'est-il passé entre hier et aujourd'hui ? Elle a beau se repassé tous les rendez-vous passés ensemble, il n'y a rien qu'elle ait pu faire ou dire pour provoquer une telle métamorphose. Au contraire, elle est restée elle-même et a fait des efforts aussi, elle a essayé de devenir ce qu'il serait susceptible d'apprécier. Mais là, il ne l'a même pas laissée défendre ses chances il n'est pas venu à sa rencontre.

Non, Yûki a beau avoir tendance à se dévaloriser, elle sent ne pas être responsable. Il y a quelque chose d'autre. Ou quelqu'un d'autre peut-être. Et le visage de la superbe Saito Mayumi vient danser dans son esprit. La jeune femme s'est présentée comme une amie d'enfance de Hiro, tout en se montrant jalouse d'elle, jalouse des filles qui côtoient Hiro. Mayumi s'est vantée d'être la personne la plus proche du jeune homme tout en réfutant l'idée d'une relation plus intime avec lui. Hiro avait-il l'air gêné ? Yûki cherche dans ses souvenirs, mais le seul moment où le jeune homme a semblé pris de court est lorsqu'il a ouvert la porte de sa chambre et que devant lui se tenait Matsuoka Yûki. Sa petite amie. Il ne lui a pas même souri, et c'est uniquement à l'intervention de Ichinose Takuya qu'elle doit la chance d'être restée.

Etrangement, elle ne doute pas que sans lui, Hiro l'aurait directement conduite vers la sortie. Est-ce parce qu'il s'est senti gêné de présenter sa petite amie à sa meilleure amie ? Craignait-il la confrontation entre elles deux ? Redoutait-il surtout la réaction de Mayumi ? Yûki veut bien comprendre que Hiro puisse être extrêmement attaché à l'opinion de sa meilleure amie mais cela signifie-t-il pour autant qu'il doive négliger, humilier celle à qui il a demandé de devenir sa petite amie ? Non, les choses n'auraient pas du se dérouler de cette manière, Hiro n'aurait pas du le permettre. Mais… Elle prend la responsabilité de lui donner une autre chance. Elle veut qu'il lui prouve qu'elle a raison de s'accrocher ainsi, elle veut qu'il lui prouve que tout encore peut s'arranger.

Yûki resserre sa prise sur le manche de son parapluie, et est surprise d'entendre Hiro l'interpeller pour la seconde fois. La jeune fille redresse la tête et son regard croise la crêpe choco-fraise que le jeune homme lui tend. Yûki cligne des yeux Tout à ses pensées, elle ne s'est même pas aperçue qu'ils ont tous deux cessé de marcher. La crêpe chaude dont un mince filet de fumée s'échappe lui paraît comme une tentative de réconciliation. Le geste est maladroit, insuffisant, mais Yûki veut s'en contenter et croire qu'il présage de bonnes choses. La jeune fille sourit et remercie Hiro, lequel lui adresse un mouvement de tête. Le goût sucré fond sur sa langue, contre son palais Yûki veut croire que Hiro est en train de lui présenter ses excuses. Indirectement, sans le dire ouvertement, mais… elle veut apprécier le geste. Elle n'a pas d'expérience avec les hommes, mais elle imagine que dans le monde auquel elle appartient, une délicieuse choco-fraise peut bien valoir des excuses.

Kondo a refusé de lui révéler tous les dessous de l'histoire, et lui a confié le plus important. Saito Mayumi était –et à fortiori serait toujours- le grand amour de Kobayashi. Mariko serre plus fort son ours en peluche contre elle. Mais si Kobayashi est déjà amoureux d'une autre, pourquoi avoir proposé à Yûki de sortir avec lui ? Un petit sourire triste aux lèvres, Kondo lui a répondu : « _pour guérir_. » Pour guérir ? Comment ça, pour guérir ? Comment Kobayashi ose-t-il se servir de sa meilleure amie à des fins si égoïstes ? Mariko caresse distraitement les petites oreilles rondes de son ours, installée en tailleur sur son lit, vêtue de sa chemise de nuit préférée. Oui, comment Kobayashi ose-t-il faire à Yûki… Ce que la jeune fille lui fait déjà ?

Mariko pousse un soupir à fendre l'âme. Elle le sait bien sûr, depuis le début. Yûki n'est pas amoureuse de Kobayashi, elle est amoureuse de _l'autre_. L'autre. Celui qui lui a réduit son cœur et sa confiance en miettes. Kobayashi n'est qu'un dérivatif. Une tentative d'oubli, un moyen d'effacer de sa mémoire, de son cœur, de son corps, toutes traces de l'autre. L'autre. Le premier amour. Mariko comprend la démarche de Yûki, elle a eu la même. Mais cela n'a pas fonctionné parce que toujours elle les comparait, et toujours son premier amour l'emportait. Et il l'a emporté à chaque fois, jusqu'à ce qu'elle décide de renoncer, définitivement.

Yûki n'a pas renoncé à ses rêves, à ses sentiments qui l'ont rendue si heureuse, et c'est pour cela qu'elle se comporte de manière aussi désespérée que Kobayashi. Kobayashi. Elle comprend sa démarche, tout comme elle comprend celle de Yûki, mais elle n'accepte pas de le voir faire du mal à Yûki, tout simplement parce que son premier amour a réapparu dans sa vie. Si ce n'est pas malheureux, Kobayashi et Yûki qui se servent mutuellement l'un de l'autre pour panser leurs plaies, avec si peu de réussite ! Mariko frotte son visage contre le ventre doux et rond de Kurokuma. Lui au moins, il ne fera jamais de mal à personne…

L'esprit léger pour la première fois depuis les dix derniers jours, Yûki se dirige vers le cinéma de quartier. Motivée par les propos de sa sœur vantant les mérites de cette romance où la jeune fille pauvre finit par épouser le prince de ses rêves, elle a décidé d'aller voir le film, seule. Elle aurait pu peut-être, demandé à Hiro de se joindre à elle, mais elle estime cela bien trop tôt. Ils viennent à peine de se réconcilier alors… La jeune fille marche tranquillement, la séance ne débute pas avant une bonne demi-heure elle profite du temps qu'il lui reste pour regarder les boutiques autour d'elle, les gens qui, comme elle, vaquent à leurs occupations. A nouveau, elle se sent appartenir à la foule et ce sentiment est infiniment rassurant. Un sourire vient se nicher sur ses lèvres, et Yûki arrive au cinéma où elle achète sa place, puis un seau de pop-corn, désireuse de se mettre en condition, désireuse de rêver un peu…

Le générique de fin défile lentement sur l'écran géant, Yûki essuie à l'aide de son mouchoir brodé, les quelques larmes d'émotion qui lui sont venues. Sa sœur avait raison, la comédie romantique à laquelle elle vient d'assister vaut vraiment le coup ! La jeune fille n'est pas la seule à être de cet avis, nombre de spectateurs échangent leurs impressions positives tout en gagnant lentement la sortie. Avec juste un petit pincement au cœur, elle se dit qu'elle aurait bien aimé être accompagnée à cette séance, pouvoir discuter avec quelqu'un de son avis. Mais enfin ! Elle vient de passer un excellent moment.

- Eh ! Regarde les deux là-bas ! J'ai l'impression que le film leur a donné des idées…

- Où ça ?

- Là, juste à la sortie.

- Oh ! En effet, l'ambiance est très chaude…. Eh ! Vous deux, là ! Il y a des hôtels pour ça !

Les deux jeunes filles éclatent de rire et continuent leur chemin tout en jetant des regards entendus derrière leur épaule. Sa curiosité éveillée, Yûki tourne son regard dans la direction indiquée. Tout d'abord amusée, elle aussi, un détail la frappe. La fille a une longue chevelure noire, brillante, aussi luxuriante que celle de… Mayumi. Le garçon, quant à lui, ressemble énormément à Hiro. Le sourire de Yûki s'efface progressivement. Le couple qui s'embrasse à la vue de tous, passionnément, comme si leur vie en dépendait. Il s'agit bel et bien de Hiro et Mayumi.

Yûki sent sens membres trembler et ses jambes menacent de céder sous elle. Hiro et Mayumi… Hiro et Mayumi… Hiro et Mayumi… « _Matsuoka est une camarade de classe »_, « _je suis Saito Mayumi, amie d'enfance de Hiro »_, « _je sais bien que tu es perdu quand je ne suis pas_ _là »_… Des bribes de conversation lui viennent, et Yûki se met à pleurer. Plutôt, les larmes jaillissent de ses yeux et coulent sur son visage. Malade de la scène à laquelle elle vient d'assister, Yûki tente de rebrousser chemin sans se faire voir, et de rentrer chez elle en courant. Elle a l'impression de devenir sourde, ses oreilles bourdonnent et ses yeux pleins de larmes n'enregistrent pas ce qui se passe autour d'elle. Dans sa fuite éperdue, elle se sent vaguement cogner des obstacles, mais elle ne revient à elle que lorsque deux bras viennent l'entourer.

- Matsuoka… Je suis désolé. J'espérais vraiment que Hiro t'épargnerait une telle chose.

Progressivement, Yûki peut voir, sentir, entendre proprement. Levant la tête, elle croise le regard doux et triste de Ichinose Takuya.

- Je suis sûr qu'il ne nous a pas dit la vérité la dernière fois. Tu es sa petite amie, n'est-ce pas ?

- Petite… amie ?

Perdue, Yûki répète ces mots. Elle ? La petite amie de Hiro ? C'est ce qu'il a essayé de lui faire croire, mais ce n'était qu'un mensonge, un odieux mensonge. Pour Hiro, elle n'est rien ni personne.

La respiration de la jeune fille devient difficile, ses larmes menacent de l'étouffer. Et tandis que Ichinose tente de la réconforter, une sensation nouvelle lui vient, et elle la petite et moyenne Matsuoka Yûki, d'ordinaire si placide, gentille et passive, réagit comme personne ne pouvait l'imaginer. Animée par l'énergie du désespoir, Yûki n'est plus la même, elle tente d'échapper à l'étreinte amicale de Ichinose qui ne lâche pourtant pas prise. Les sanglots la déchirent, et ses mots peinent à exprimer sa douleur.

- Suis-je si insignifiante, pour que mes sentiments soient ainsi ignorés et foulés au pied ?

Ichinose ne peut lui répondre, et se contente de passer une main apaisante sur son dos. Mais Yûki le sait pertinemment, elle est vaincue, défaite.

**...**

- Quel détestable embouteillage ! A ce rythme, nous arriverons pour la fin du dîner… Fulminant, Mimasaka Akito referme d'un coup sec le clapet de son téléphone portable. Assis à ses côtés dans la Mircidis, son fils Akira retient un petit sourire. Cela l'amuse toujours de prendre à défaut le sang-froid de son père. Cela dit, il partage son avis. Cela doit bien faire vingt minutes, que Maru tient le véhicule au point mort, et honnêtement, les bouchons de Tokyo comptent parmi les pires au monde. Dans le but de se distraire, Akira observe les rues derrière la vitre teintée, les mouvements de la foule compacte de piétons, tout en se rejouant, les conseils de Sôjirô. Un petit sourire lui vient. Malgré le monde, une petite silhouette tentant de courir éveille son attention il la regarde se cogner à deux ou trois reprises contre des passants, avant qu'une silhouette plus grande, plus forte, parvienne à la rattraper et à la garder contre lui. Contre toute attente, la petite silhouette se débat et parvient presque à se défaire de l'emprise de la grande silhouette.

En plissant les yeux, Akira parvient à noter certains détails, comme la détresse apparente de la petite silhouette, et la gêne de la grande. Mais il y a quelque chose… Quelque chose qui le tracasse et fait se tordre son estomac. La petite silhouette a quelque chose de familier. De terriblement, douloureusement familier. Alors que la Mircidis se remet à lentement avancer, et passe devant les deux silhouettes, Akira, les yeux grand ouverts, voit Yûki, _sa_ Yûki, pleurant à chaudes larmes, le corps secoué de spasmes, tandis qu'un homme qu'il ne connaît pas, tente difficilement de la calmer. Satisfait de la circulation à nouveau fluide, son père rappelle son associé pour lui confirmer leur arrivée au restaurant. Akira sait bien, lui, que durant toute la soirée, la petite silhouette de Yûki effondrée, ne le quittera pas. Ni ce soir, ni demain…


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapitre 40**

**Grand ménage**

La pièce est plongée dans l'obscurité la plus sombre, la plus imperméable possible aux sons, aux images, aux pensées. Aux souvenirs. Dans le petit lit, recouverte par ses draps, sa couverture, Yûki s'est enroulée sur elle-même. Elle est dévastée. Elle essaye de ne penser à rien, en vain. Dans son esprit, tourne en boucle, la même terrible scène. Hiro qui embrasse Mayumi, Mayumi qui embrasse Hiro. Toujours et encore, sans fin. Ils s'embrassent comme deux amants peuvent le faire, avec passion, se fichant éperdument du regard et des sentiments des passants. Se fichant bien d'elle. Yûki rumine depuis si longtemps la trahison, sa déception, qu'elle a perdu le compte des heures et n'a même plus de larmes à verser. Ichinose… Ichinose a tenté de s'excuser pour Hiro, mais elle n'a pu l'accepter, et elle ne le peut toujours pas. Elle, elle s'est toujours montrée honnête envers Hiro, elle a tout fait pour que cela marche entre eux. Mais pas lui. De toute évidence, à aucun moment il ne l'a prise au sérieux et toujours a joué un double-jeu. La jeune fille enserre ses jambes entre ses bras et pense un instant à Mariko. Que dira-t-elle, lorsqu'elle lui confiera ce qu'elle a vu ? Essaiera-t-elle encore de lui remonter le moral ? Lui dira-t-elle qu'elle est une fille bien, qui mérite d'être respectée et aimée ? Lui dira-t-elle les mots auxquels elle a voulu croire jusque-là et auxquels elle s'est raccrochée ? Lui dira-t-elle d'oublier et d'aller de l'avant ? Lui dira-t-elle que ce n'est rien en définitive et qu'elle se relèvera bientôt ? Lui dira-t-elle… qu'elle rencontrera, elle aussi, un homme qui l'aimera ? Yûki fronce les sourcils et serre les paupières, fort. Elle aimerait pouvoir répondre _oui_ à toutes ces questions, mais elle n'y croit plus. Elle égrène le nom de ses hommes qui se sont joué d'elle et ont ri de sa naïveté, de sa bêtise. Nakatsuka… Nishikado… _Lui_… Kobayashi… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne peut-elle être autre chose qu'un objet utilisé dans le but de chasser l'ennui ? Pourquoi ne peut-elle être respectée ? Est-ce, parce que contrairement à ce que Mariko assure, elle n'en est pas digne ? Est-ce qu'elle est trop petite… trop moyenne ? Peut-être…. Dans ce cas-là, sera-t-elle un jour aimée ? Brusquement, la porte de la chambre est forcée, les rideaux sont tirés et la fenêtre ouverte comme si une tornade venait de naître dans l'espace confiné de la pièce.

- Yûki ! Il suffit. J'ignore ce qu'il se passe, parce que tu refuses de me parler – cela dit, je ne désespère pas de savoir un jour – mais il y a une chose dont je suis sûre, c'est que tu ne peux décemment pas restée cloîtrée dans ta chambre, éternellement.

Depuis l'abri précaire et menacé de son lit, Yûki échappe une exclamation étouffée et tire davantage le drap sur sa tête.

- Comment ? Yûki, sors de là. Je n'ai pas compris un mot de ce que tu viens d'essayer de me dire.

Yûki répète ses propos, un peu plus fort, en découvrant légèrement sa tête avant de se cacher à nouveau.

- Je ne veux pas sortir…

- Tu ne veux pas sortir ? C'est bien dommage, ça. Il fait beau dehors, tu sais ? Allez, fais-moi le plaisir de quitter ton igloo.

- Non…

- Non ? Comment ça, non ? Il n'est pas question que je te laisse dans cet état il n'y a rien de pire quand on a le cafard, que de rester dans le noir. Allez !

D'un coup sec et ample, sa sœur tire sa couverture par les pieds et Yûki se retrouve sur son lit, les mains sur ses yeux, afin d'éviter d'être éblouie par le soleil qui traverse les vitres.

- Grande sœur !

- Il n'y a pas de Grande sœur qui tienne. J'ai ma petite idée sur ce qui t'arrive, et je ne vois qu'une solution.

- Une solution ?

- Oui, une formule magique vieille comme le monde, et qui a fait ses preuves déjà…

Ainsi, il existerait une formule magique capable d'effacer d'un seul coup, toutes ces ténèbres dans lesquelles elle se retrouve embourbée ? Cela lui semble tout bonnement impossible !

- Je parle bien sûr du ménage de printemps !

La mâchoire de Yûki se décroche. Ce coup-ci, c'est officiel, sa sœur a définitivement perdu l'esprit.

- Mais oui, tu as bien entendu, le ménage de printemps. Ne fais pas cette tête Yûki, je ne suis pas en train de me moquer de toi.

La jeune fille hésite entre rire à gorge déployée ou fondre en larmes comme un bébé. C'était trop beau. Il n'y a pas de formule magique, pas de conte de fée. Juste d'affreux crapauds et d'horribles belles-sœurs. Mais… Elle doit tout de même remercier sa sœur de ses efforts. Elle a réussi à la distraire et à lui faire oublier pendant une minute, son triste sort.

- Merci Grande-sœur, c'est gentil. Je sais que tu essayes de faire mais…

- Il n'y a pas de mais, Yûki. Je suis, on ne peut plus sérieuse. Lorsque l'on se sent mal, perdu, que l'on ignore quelle décision prendre, quel chemin prendre faire le ménage reste la meilleure solution. Je résumerai ma philosophie de cette manière : _pour voir plus clair, chasser la poussière !_

- Chasser la poussière…

- Exactement. Se débarrasser des vêtements devenus étroits, déloger les araignées des coins obscurs et difficilement atteignables… Faire de la place pour la nouvelle collection printemps-été !

Ce disant, Yûki voit sa sœur agiter dans l'air, un plumeau imaginaire, avant de tourner sur elle-même. Et, aussi curieuse et farfelue que la proposition de sa sœur peut paraître, Yûki se laisse pénétrer par son bien-fondé. Faire le ménage dans ses bagages sentimentaux devenus trop lourds, se débarrasser de ceux qui l'encombrent et faire de la place… dans l'attente d'un nouvel amour. Vider ses placards pleins à craquer d'objets inutiles et dépassés, vider son cœur… Peut-être sa sœur n'est-elle pas encore sénile, tout compte fait ? De toute manière, qu'a-t-elle à perdre, en essayant sa méthode ? Pas grand chose à dire vrai. Et puis, elle n'a pas envie de rester toujours cloîtrée et malheureuse dans sa chambre, pendant que Hiro nage en plein bonheur dans les bras de Mayumi ! Comme toujours, l'entrain de sa sœur est communicatif, et elle sourit.

- Je suis partante. Je veux faire le ménage.

- Très bien ! Alors retrousse tes manches et arme-toi de patience, cet exercice est plus difficile qu'il n'y paraît.

Les deux sœurs échangent un regard complice avant d'éclater de rire. Et elle qui se morfondait dans le noir, et se croyait seule… C'est faux, elle a toujours eu quelqu'un présent pour elle. Sa sœur, Mariko et même Ichinose, à sa manière. Cela veut dire qu'il existe des gens _bien_ autour d'elle, des gens qui vivent, rient et aiment. Alors peut-être… y-a-t-il de la même manière, un homme _bien_ pour la fille _bien_ qu'elle est ? Elle l'espère de tout son cœur. En attendant, le ménage doit être fait, sans plus attendre ou remettre au lendemain. Pour commencer, son armoire… Très vite, les deux jeunes femmes se retrouvent à retourner les meubles présents dans la pièce et faire le tri dans le linge, les livres, les disques, les bijoux et les cosmétiques, sans oublier tous les colifichets et bibelots entassés. Ce qui est à garder, une pile placée sur son lit ce qui est à jeter, à même le sol contre la porte de sa chambre empêchant quiconque d'entrer ou sortir dans l'attente de l'exécution du chantier. L'opération quoique fastidieuse se révèle distrayante, amusante même. Et Yûki ne revient pas de voir tous les gadgets entassés ces derniers temps. Avec un pincement au cœur, elle retrouve, intacte, l'enveloppe contenant la déclaration de Hiro. Enfin, _Kobayashi_ à présent. Après tout, elle et lui n'ont plus rien à se dire. Yûki fait tourner l'enveloppe entre ses doigts. C'est avec cette enveloppe inoffensive, que tout a commencé. C'est cette enveloppe qui lui a fait croire que son rêve secret pourrait se réaliser. Cette seule enveloppe… Et lorsqu'elle s'en sera séparée… Il ne restera rien. Tout sera terminé. Pour de bon. Yûki se mord la lèvre, hésitante. Oui, tout sera terminé, mais elle se retrouvera seule. Seule. Paniquée à l'idée de se retrouver confrontée à elle-même, Yûki se sent faiblir. Seule ? Ne ferait-elle pas mieux plutôt, d'accorder une chance à Hiro ? Peut-être aurait-il des explications convaincantes au sujet de leur rendez-vous manqué ? Du baiser échangé avec Mayumi ? De son irrespect total envers elle ? La jeune fille sent les larmes envahir ses paupières. Elle a toujours cette crainte terrible au ventre, cette peur de n'être qu'une poupée insignifiante que l'on passe de bras en bras avant d'être jeter aux rebus, pour avoir trop servi.

Pourtant… Elle n'est pas une poupée, elle ne veut pas que l'on s'amuse d'elle. Elle veut… autre chose. Quelque chose que de toute évidence, Kobayashi Hiro n'a jamais été, n'est, et ne sera jamais en mesure de lui offrir. Et Yûki sent monter en elle, une certaine excitation. De la colère ! Et elle se met à déchirer l'enveloppe en deux, puis quatre, puis en trop de petits morceaux pour pouvoir les compter. Une fois les confettis blancs tombés au sol, à ses genoux, Yûki se met à respirer différemment. Elle refuse. Elle refuse de n'être qu'un jouet. L'air terriblement motivé, la jeune fille récupère les morceaux blancs de l'enveloppe avant de les jeter dans le sac tendu par sa sœur, avant de lentement commencer à collecter les débris de son estime de soi, pour lui rendre l'intégrité qu'elle n'aurait jamais du perdre. Elle regarde autour d'elle, la pile « à jeter », et celle « à garder », et note avec plaisir que la pile « à garder » l'emporte. Cela la rassure sur son état et les événements à venir. Il y a de la place dans sa chambre mais elle n'est pas vide. _Elle existe_. Bien évidemment, même si sur le coup elle se sent soulagée, Yûki sait qu'elle n'est pas encore sauvée. Il va lui falloir du temps… de l'aide… Et elle sait qu'elle ne sera pas seule. La jeune fille sourit à son aînée, occupée désormais à enfouir dans un énorme sac poubelle, tout ce qui finira dans la benne à ordures. Elle y vide en dernier, le contenu de sa corbeille à papiers et Yûki regarde fixement les restes de l'enveloppe disparaître de sa vue, de sa vie.

- ça y est ! Nous avons terminé. Pfiou ! Ça n'était pas rien, dis donc ! Tu en avais des choses à jeter… Bien, nous n'avons plus qu'à remettre à leur place, les affaires que tu gardes.

Yûki hoche la tête et se met à plier soigneusement ses vêtements et à remettre ses livres et disques là où ils se trouvaient après avoir épousseté les étagères. Sa sœur avait raison. En faisant le ménage, elle sent son esprit se vider, faire le tri, et devenir léger.

- Ah ! Il semblerait que nous ayons oublié quelque chose…Là, sous ton bureau. C'était bien caché, mais pas assez pour m'échapper…

Lorsque Yûki se tourne vers sa sœur, le petit sourire qu'elle arborait s'efface. Entre ses mains, elle tient une grande boîte rectangulaire. Cette boîte…

- Voyons voir ce qu'il y a dedans…

Un cri d'admiration échappe à son aînée, lorsque sous ses doigts se déplie la plus belle robe qu'elle a eu l'occasion de voir. Douce comme du satin et aux reflets moirés. Une merveille ! En plus de la robe, il y a des ballerines, un gilet jaune en cachemire –cachemire ! – une petite boîte contenant une dizaine de petits clips brillants pour cheveux et enfin, un téléphone portable.

- ça alors ! C'est incroyable… Je ne savais pas que tu cachais un tel trésor !

Sans dire un mot, Yûki regarde sa sœur vider le contenu de la boîte et admirer le téléphone portable avant de le mettre en marche. Doucement, progressivement, le sang lui monte au visage, bat à ses tempes ses mains se mettent à trembler puis ses jambes. Cette porte… Cette porte qui ne devait pas être ouverte… Si jamais elle laisse faire sa sœur, elle va se faire engloutir ! Mais elle ne peut pas bouger, elle reste à sa place, l'air hagard.

- Depuis quand ce petit bijou de technologie n'a-t-il servi ? Quarante-cinq messages… Il était vraiment temps de faire le ménage !

Et faire remonter à la surface, ce qu'elle s'est désespérément forcé à occulter? Yûki n'a pas le temps de cogiter ou décider quoi que ce soit. Son aînée la regarde sérieusement, sans sourire.

- Quarante-cinq messages… Depuis combien de temps n'as-tu répondu à tes appels ? Je ne veux pas me montrer trop curieuse ou te gêner. Mais… Une personne qui te laisse autant de messages a sûrement beaucoup de choses à te dire ou à se faire pardonner peut-être ? Yûki… Lorsque l'on décide une bonne fois pour toute, de faire le ménage, il faut aller jusqu'au bout, sinon cela n'a aucun sens, aucune utilité. Si tu veux finir ta tâche et te sentir mieux, fais-le !

La jeune femme se relève et s'empare de la main de sa cadette dans laquelle elle dépose le téléphone portable, avant de quitter la chambre et refermer la porte derrière elle. Seule avec elle-même, avec ses plus grandes frayeurs et faiblesses, Yûki s'assied au bord de son lit, le portable argenté en main. Les larmes lui viennent, en même temps que les souvenirs… Akira… Le visage d'Akira, son sourire, sa voix, sa main sur la sienne. Tous ces précieux souvenirs qu'elle a voulu cadenasser au plus profond d'elle-même pour ne pas avoir à oublier. Ses souvenirs… En pleurs, Yûki se décide à suivre les conseils de sa sœur, et appelle le répondeur avant de plaquer le téléphone contre son oreille. Elle tressaille alors qu'elle entend la voix d'Akira pour la première fois depuis si longtemps. Elle tressaille devant l'inquiétude dans sa voix, devant ses supplications qui se succèdent, son nom qu'Akira appelle encore et encore. _Tu me manques_… _Appelle-moi_… _Je t'en prie_… Yûki est bouleversée. Dans sa chair, dans son âme… Yûki continue de pleurer, et davantage encore, après un dernier message laissé par Shigeru. Elle ne comprend pas ! Elle ne sait plus où elle se trouve, ce qu'elle doit faire. Ce qu'elle doit croire. Akira…


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapitre 41**

**Concurrence déloyale**

Non. Il ne l'appellera pas. Ce n'est pas à lui de faire le premier pas ! C'est Akira le responsable, lui seul. Comme un lion en cage, Sôjirô fait les cent pas dans sa chambre et marmonne les mêmes reproches à l'encontre de son ami depuis près de trois semaines maintenant. C'est vrai après tout ! C'est Akira qui l'a frappé le premier, qui _l'a frappé_ ! Lui, Nishikado Sôjirô, membre éminent du F4, son ami d'enfance, son meilleur ami ! Quel acte pire que celui-ci, Akira aurait-il pu commettre ? Et pour quelle raison, faut-il le rappeler ? A cause de qui donc ? Une fille. Une fille qu'il ne connaissait même pas il y a un mois, dont il ne soupçonnait même pas l'existence ! Une pouilleuse qui plus est, une pouilleuse sans charme et appâts, une fille banale…

Sôjirô chasse de son esprit, d'un coup de tête rageur dans l'air, les images qui lui viennent. Des images où lui et cette fille banale sont ensemble dans un lit, où il la caresse, l'embrasse, et où un désir foudroyant l'a pris malgré tout. Ou plutôt, avec le recul, à cause de la simplicité de cette fille, de ses _yeux_. Irrité, Sôjirô retourne à sa litanie. Stupide Akira ! Faux frère ! Comment a-t-il pu ? Comment a-t-il osé porté la main à son si magnifique visage ? Il est impardonnable, tout bonnement impardonnable ! Mettre le F4 en péril pour… une fille qu'il n'a même pas touché alors que lui… A nouveau, Sôjirô pousse un grognement. Pourquoi diable n'arrive-t-il pas à se convaincre que cette fille est absolument ni sexy ou digne d'intérêt ? Pourquoi n'arrive-t-il pas à se défaire de toutes ces pensées lascives ? Frustré, Sôjirô se jette sur son lit avant de réfléchir une énième fois à cette question. Matsuoka Yûki. Certes, étrangère aux cosmétiques et parfums de luxe. Certes. Et c'est elle qu'il a entraînée dans une chambre d'hôtel. C'est elle dont il a langoureusement exploré le corps. Avec un plaisir immense en plus.

Pourquoi ? Le goût du défi ? La satisfaction de battre Akira à son propre jeu ? Le fait de se savoir le premier ? Tout cela à la fois, probablement. Sans compter la façon dont elle le regardait. Elle lui donnait l'impression d'être important, de compter pour elle. Oui, Matsuoka Yûki était une menace pour lui, Akira, pour le F4. Et elle l'est toujours, puisqu'elle reste dressée entre lui et son meilleur ami, bien que brillant par son absence.

Tout cela… Tout cela est de la faute de Shigeru ! C'est Shigeru, avec ses idées ridicules de défi et de pari ! Elle savait pertinemment qu'Akira et lui tomberaient dans le piège, tête baissée. Mais pourquoi fallait-il que le hasard choisisse Yûki ? Pourquoi désigner une fille si potentiellement dangereuse ? A croire que le hasard n'a rien à voir dans cette histoire… A moins que… Oh ! Ça y est, il voit clair dans son jeu ! Shigeru a voulu leur jouer, à Akira et lui, le coup du Prince et du Pauvre. Tsukasa et Tsukushi. Comme si lui et Akira fonctionnaient de la même manière que cette tête brûlée de leader du F4 ! Sôjirô éclate d'un rire sans joie, jusqu'aux larmes presque, avant de se calmer tout aussi brusquement. Cette tête de mule de Shigeru…

Décidément, il est bien entouré avec cette bande d'entremetteurs du dimanche. Mais il n'est pas plus avancé de le savoir. Et Akira qu'il n'a pas vu, qui ne l'a pas appelé depuis plus de deux semaines ! Depuis son crochet au menton. Il ne pensait pas un jour, tâter de celui-ci il peut témoigner à présent que le _Lady killer_ du F4 n'est pas qu'un séducteur hors-pair. Mais il est décidé, il ne l'appellera pas non plus, cela reviendrait à un aveu de culpabilité. Et lui n'est coupable de rien. Il a séduit Yûki ? Et alors ? C'était le défi posé par Shigeru. Il a ensuite révélé à la jeune fille l'existence de ce défi ? Il n'a quand même tué personne ! Ce n'est tout de même pas de sa faute, si elle n'a pas eu les épaules pour encaisser la nouvelle. Sôjirô s'enfonce contre ses coussins comme il s'enfonce dans la mauvaise foi, sans pour autant parvenir à retrouver la paix de l'esprit. Cela, il ne le pourra que lorsque la situation aura été arrangée entre Akira et lui. Donc, lorsque son très cher ami viendra lui présenter ses excuses, le plus platement possible.

- Tu te rends compte ?

- …

- ça te coupe la chique, hein ? Eh bien oui ! Akira ne m'a toujours pas appelé, cet ingrat ! Que fait-il des merveilleux moments passés ensemble ?

- …

- Il n'a même pas daigné m'envoyer un e-mail ou un bouquet de fleurs pour s'excuser. Ce gougnafier ! Je n'en reviens toujours pas.

- …

- A croire qu'il a l'intention de renverser la situation et de me faire porter le chapeau. Mais il est hors de question que je le laisse faire, parce que tout ça, en fait, c'est de la faute de Shigeru.

- …

- Tout à fait ! Si Shigeru n'avait pas mis son petit nez joliment retroussé dans des affaires qui ne la regardent pas, nous n'en serions pas là aujourd'hui. Alors comment ose-t-il ?

- …

- Toi au moins tu es de mon côté, n'est-ce pas ?

- …

- Rui ! Tu pourrais au moins faire semblant t'intéresser à ce que je te dis !

- …

- Non… Ne me dis pas que tu t'es endormi ? Rui !

- … Je suis là. Je t'écoute.

- Ah ! Tu me rassures. Alors, comment comptes-tu…

- Je t'arrête tout de suite, Sôjirô. Je n'ai absolument pas l'intention de me mêler à vos histoires.

- Comment ? Mais ! Tu n'es pas sérieux…

- Je suis très sérieux. Je vais raccrocher, et retourner à la sieste réparatrice à laquelle tu m'as arraché.

- Rui ! Comment peux-tu te conduire de la sorte ?

- C'est simple. Je ne suis en rien concerné par le différend qui t'oppose à Akira. Si tu as quelque chose à régler avec lui, va le voir. Sinon, si tu crains de te faire battre à nouveau, tu peux choisir de passer par Shigeru.

- Mais… Mais… Tu te fiches de voir le F4 se désagréger de la sorte ? Tu ne veux tout de même pas…

Sôjirô ne termine pas sa phrase, Rui lui a déjà raccroché au nez. Hébété, Sôjirô contemple son téléphone. Il n'y a vraiment que Rui pour se permettre de telles choses. Tout en grommelant, Sôjirô navigue dans son répertoire téléphonique avant d'appeler son ultime recours. Oôkawahara Shigeru.

- Shigeru à l'appareil…

La voix habituellement haute et énergique de la jeune fille a été remplacée par une version terne et triste qui porte un coup au moral du jeune homme. De toute évidence, il n'est pas le seul à avoir des soucis.

- Bonjour Shigeru, cela faisait longtemps…

- Sôjirô. Pourquoi m'appelles-tu ?

- Parce que j'ai besoin de toi. J'ai besoin de ton aide.

- De mon aide ?

- C'est au sujet d'Akira.

- Je ne pense pas être en mesure de t'aider. Je reviens tout juste de chez lui et disons que… Nous nous sommes quittés sur un terrible désaccord.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- C'est Yûki… Je sais bien que tout ce qui se passe est de ma faute, et je m'en veux terriblement. Mais je voulais faire quelque chose, je voulais tirer Akira de son mutisme. Alors je lui ai tout dit. Je lui ai révélé que Yûki est désormais la petite amie de Kobayashi Hiro. Sais-tu ce qu'il m'a répondu ?

- Non…

- Il a osé me mentir, et me dire en me regardant droit dans les yeux qu'il en était heureux. Il a fait comme si cela lui était égal, et répété qu'il était heureux que Yûki ait trouvé un homme pour prendre soin d'elle. Tu te rends compte ? Comme si je ne connaissais pas ses sentiments !

- Ses sentiments ?

- Oui, son amour pour Yûki.

Sôjirô continue d'entendre la voix mouillée de Shigeru au téléphone, mais il ne l'écoute plus. Akira aime Yûki… Lorsque Shigeru excédée et en larmes ne peut plus tenir une conversation normale, Sôjirô sort de sa torpeur et raccroche après avoir affirmé à la jeune fille, prendre le relais des opérations. Oh oui ! Il va prendre le relais… Sôjirô est furieux. Comment Akira a-t-il pu tomber amoureux de Yûki ? Comment a-t-il pu ne pas l'en informer, lui, Nishikado Sôjirô, son meilleur ami ? Comment a-t-il pu faire une telle chose ? Parce qu'ils _jouaient_ l'un contre l'autre dans la compétition lancée par Shigeru ? Et alors ? Ne sont-ils pas amis, frères, avant toute chose ? Sôjirô découvre en même temps que la révélation des sentiments d'Akira pour Yûki, le pourquoi de son animosité envers la jeune fille. Il n'en est pas guéri, mais il comprend à présent, et c'est un début. Dans l'immédiat, il a des comptes à régler avec Mimasaka Akira…

... ... ... ... ... ...

- Ne fais pas semblant de dormir, je sais pertinemment que tu m'entends. Tu ne veux pas me répondre ? Soit. Ce n'est pas grave. Après tout, si je suis venu, c'est pour te parler. Pas pour échanger. J'ai eu Shigeru au téléphone, c'est elle qui m'a conforté dans ma décision de venir te voir. Honnêtement, je pensais que c'était à toi de faire le premier pas et de me présenter tes excuses. Je le pense toujours, d'ailleurs ! Après tout, je ne t'ai pas frappé, _moi_ ! Quoi qu'il en soit, Shigeru m'a révélé un certain nombre de choses très intéressantes. Des choses dont tu as omis de me parler. Au sujet de Yûki, je veux dire. Tu te souviens d'elle, j'imagine ? Douce et charmante Yûki…

Sôjirô se tait un instant et porte son regard sur le visage de son ami soi-disant endormi. Pas un muscle ne cille au début mais lorsqu'il parle de Yûki… La paupière inférieure gauche d'Akira est victime de vives contractions sûrement douloureuses, vu comme ses lèvres blanchissent à force de se serrer. Sôjirô se racle la gorge pour camoufler un petit rire puis reprend son monologue.

- Où en étais-je ? Ah ! Oui… Yûki. Shigeru m'a annoncé la bonne nouvelle. Elle sort avec Kobayashi à présent. Je l'ai déjà rencontré ce gars, tu sais ? Un jour où j'avais rendez-vous avec Yûki. Ce Kobayashi a tout d'un pouilleux. Il a l'air complètement niais et inintéressant. Peut-être un peu pervers et obsédé sur les bords, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Mais Shigeru m'a confirmé que tu leur donnes ta bénédiction. C'est fort généreux de ta part, si tu veux mon avis.

Parce que franchement, ce Kobayashi n'est pas à notre hauteur. D'ailleurs, à ce propos. La dernière fois où nous nous sommes vus – tu sais bien, ce jour où tu m'as gentiment caressé le menton ? – tu m'as posé une question. Tu te souviens ? Non ? Laisse-moi te rafraîchir la mémoire dans ce cas. Tu m'as demandé… pourquoi ? Pourquoi je lui avais tout révélé. Aujourd'hui, je suis disposé à te répondre. Pour être honnête, je ne savais pas ce que je faisais alors, j'étais simplement en colère. Pire, j'étais jaloux. J'étais jaloux d'une femme. Non, d'une jeune fille, à cause de toi. Te rends-tu compte ? J'étais jaloux des liens qu'il y avait entre vous deux. Lorsque je luis parlais de toi… Yûki…Son visage s'éclairait, elle rougissait. Et toi, lorsque tu me parlais d'elle… Pff ! Tu es mieux placé que moi je pense, pour donner une explication à tes propres réactions.

Si tu n'y parviens pas, Shigeru peut le faire pour toi. Elle m'a très bien expliqué, tu sais ? Et c'est pour cela que je t'en veux. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas confié une chose si importante ? Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé faire du mal à Yûki ? A Shigeru ? A toi ? Je ne suis pas prêt de te le pardonner, crois-moi après tout je pensais que nous étions amis. Mais ! Je veux bien consentir à faire des efforts… A condition que tu fasses honneur au F4. Tu n'as pas voulu baisser pavillon devant moi, le grand et magnifique Nishikado Sôjirô, Playboy de son état. Ce n'est quand même pas un pouilleux comme Kobayashi qui va te tenir en échec, tout de même ?

- … Sôjirô. Que s'est-il passé entre toi et Yûki ?

- Ah ! Ça ? La décence m'interdit de révéler tous mes secrets et les détails de la soirée passionnée que nous avons passé ensemble. Cependant… Rassure-toi, il n'y a rien que tu ne puisses effacer de son corps ou de son cœur.

- Merci, Sôjirô.

- Ne me remercie pas ! Tu le feras lorsque tu seras en mesure de me présenter à ma _belle-sœur_, comme il se doit…

Sôjirô quitte la chambre d'Akira, sans se retourner, le cœur blessé de ne plus être la personne la plus importante aux yeux de son meilleur ami, mais soulagé, heureux de le retrouver.


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapitre 42**

**Ma femme**

Cette minable petite ordure ! Comment a-t-il osé ? Comment a-t-il pu faire couler les larmes de _sa_ Yûki ? Hors de lui, Akira desserre sa cravate en soie, de couleur prune, avant de la jeter sur son lit, où elle rejoint sa veste gris anthracite. Pendant le dîner, entre son père et son associé, il n'a pas pu faire de vagues. Il a une fois de plus endossé le costume du parfait héritier. Mais, à présent, dans l'intimité de sa chambre, il laisse libre cours à sa colère, sa fureur. Son ressentiment envers Kobayashi. L'image de Yûki pleurant à chaudes larmes, comme le jour où il est parti à sa recherche, ne le quitte pas. Il aurait dû être avec elle, c'est lui qui aurait du tenir la jeune fille entre ses bras. Au lieu de cela, il est resté cloué sur le siège en cuir pendant que son père échangeait par téléphone avec son associé. Il s'est senti déchiré, partagé entre son devoir filial et ses sentiments pour Yûki. Mais il n'a pas eu le courage ou l'audace de suivre son cœur. Il n'a pas réagi. Il a simplement sentit son cœur battre fort et ses yeux se sont s'écarquiller.

Il ne l'avait pas vue depuis si longtemps ! Il espérait que leur rencontre se passe différemment. Il rêvait de retrouvailles émouvantes où il parviendrait à se faire entendre et pardonner de la jeune fille et où il pourrait enfin la prendre dans ses bras. Il la serrerait et lui murmurerait combien elle lui a manqué et combien elle compte pour lui. Combien il l'aime. Au lieu de cela… Il la revoit au bout d'un mois, en larmes, en peine dans les bras d'un autre. Non… Ce ne sont vraiment pas les retrouvailles qu'il espérait secrètement.

Les mains dans les poches de son pantalon à pinces, fait sur mesure, Akira déambule furieusement dans sa chambre, échafaudant nombre de plans tous plus délirants les uns que les autres et où Kobayashi Hiro vient immanquablement à disparaître totalement de la surface de la terre. Un rire inquiétant s'empare de lui alors qu'il imagine justement pendre Kobayashi par les pieds, dans le vide, depuis le toit de l'immeuble le plus haut du Japon, et le faire pleurer et crier ses excuses à une Yûki réfugiée auprès de son sauveur – c'est-à-dire lui, Mimasaka Akira – avant de tout simplement lâcher la corde. Pendant que Kobayashi s'enfoncerait silencieusement dans le vide, il aurait, lui, tout le loisir de contempler Yûki et de s'emparer d'elle. Enfin ! Et, à l'arrière plan, de splendides feux d'artifices éclateraient dans le ciel afin de signifier son bonheur à la terre entière.

Akira pousse un soupir de plaisir avant de revenir à la réalité. Pour le moment, Kobayashi est encore le petit ami de Yûki. Il lui faut absolument modifier cet état de choses qui lui apparaît anormal, contre nature. Shigeru a raison. Il doit se battre pour Yûki. Sa mère a raison, il doit mériter ce bonheur. Sôjirô – malgré son intervention tardive - a raison lui aussi, il ne peut décemment pas s'incliner et s'avouer vaincu devant un Kobayashi Hiro. Le regard décidé, brûlant du feu de la conquête, Akira reste devant sa fenêtre, les poings sur les hanches. Il est plus que temps de tirer la situation au clair et de mettre les poings sur les « i ». Yûki est sa femme et il va mettre absolument tout en œuvre pour la ramener vers lui Kobayashi n'a qu'à bien se tenir !

- Attends-moi ici, Maru. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

- Bien, Jeune Maître.

Akira s'extirpe souplement de la Mircidis et tire sur les revers de sa veste, avant de se diriger d'un pas conquérant vers le lycée T. Le jeune homme s'arrête à proximité de l'établissement mais de manière à pouvoir rapidement disparaître au cas où il rencontrerait Yûki. Ce n'est pas qu'il ne souhaite pas la voir, loin de là. Mais il est d'abord une affaire extrêmement préoccupante qui requiert ses soins, de toute urgence. Et lorsque cela aura été fait, plus rien ne l'obligera à se cacher de celle qu'il aime. En parlant de Yûki… Il aperçoit la jeune fille sortir de l'enceinte du lycée, accompagnée d'une amie. Il ne se trouve pas assez près d'elle pour vérifier si ses yeux sont emplis de larmes, mais de toute évidence, elle n'est pas en meilleur état que la veille. Elle se tient tête basse et son amie est penchée vers elle, l'air inquiet. Oh ! Akira se sent bouillir. Ce maudit Kobayashi ! C'est à cause de lui, si Yûki ne sourit pas de ce sourire si doux et pur qui à chaque fois l'enchante. C'est à cause de Kobayashi si son bleuet fane.

Le jeune homme serre les poings et à contre-cœur laisse Yûki sortir de son champ de vision. Bientôt, il pourra se présenter devant elle, mais en attendant… Akira plie les yeux, se concentre sur le flux de lycéens, sur les têtes décolorées, couvertes de casquettes, jusqu'à ce qu'il le repère. Kobayashi Hiro. Entouré d'amis, une cigarette à la main, vêtu d'un ample baggy et d'un sweat-shirt à capuche taille XXL de couleur rouge, il porte aux pieds d'énormes chaussures de sécurité. Akira le détaille longuement, critique. Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que Kobayashi n'a rien du fils de bonne famille. S'il était d'humeur objective, il accorderait au jeune homme un certain style, mais préoccupé par Yûki seulement, il lui trouve plutôt l'allure d'un petit voyou de seconde zone. Akira fait craquer ses jointures, avant d'aller à la rencontre du petit groupe qui se dirige vers lui.

- Kobayashi Hiro ?

Le jeune homme qu'il interpelle de la sorte, tout en se plaçant face à lui dans le but affiché de lui couper toute retraite, redresse la tête puis lève un sourcil interrogateur. Akira note le piercing sur l'arcade sourcilière.

- Nous ne nous connaissons pas mais nous avons une _relation_ en commun.

Les garçons autour de Kobayashi murmurent entre eux, affichant leur incompréhension. Kobayashi lève les deux sourcils cette fois-ci avant de faire signe à ses amis de le laisser en tête-à-tête avec lui.

- Vous et moi ? Une relation en commun ? Très franchement, cela m'étonnerait. De toute évidence, à voir vos vêtements, vous avez tout du petit Lord Fontleroy. Non, je pense qu'il y a erreur sur la personne.

- Il n'y a pas d'erreur. J'avais décidé de ne pas intervenir et de respecter ses choix, mais lorsque je vous ai vus hier, j'ai changé d'avis.

- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous me parlez, là. Pour commencer, vous êtes qui, _vous_ ? Vous m'attendez devant mon lycée et je ne vous connais même pas. On peut dire que vous ne manquez pas de cran.

- Vous me rencontrez peut-être pour la première fois, mais elle, vous la connaissez très bien. Yûki.

- Yûki ?

Akira retient à grand peine le poing qui le démange et lui crie de mettre au tapis Kobayashi, d'une belle droite. Il regarde le visage de l'immonde vermine qui a fait pleurer Yûki, exprimer l'incompréhension.

- Yûki. Ah ! Vous voulez dire Matsuoka ? Je ne l'appelle pas encore par son prénom, nous ne sommes pas encore intimes, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire ?

Le sourire qu'arbore Kobayashi l'écœure et lui fait voir rouge. Comment cette pourriture ose-t-elle parler ainsi de Yûki ? Comme si elle était une fille vulgaire et sans valeur.

- Je sais que Yûki vous a choisi _vous_, en définitive mais cela ne vous donne pas le droit de parler d'elle de cette manière. Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi vous ? Un homme comme vous qui fait pleurer une femme n'est pas digne d'elle. Vous n'êtes pas digne de Yûki et dorénavant vous allez disparaître complètement de sa vie.

- Tiens donc ? Et qui m'y obligera ?

Kobayashi le regarde, narquois, portant sa cigarette à ses lèvres fines, avant d'inspirer puis souffler un fin filet gris. S'approchant plus près de lui encore, le dominant de près de dix centimètres, Akira montre les dents puis s'exprime d'une voix sourde, lourde de menaces.

- Moi…

Kobayashi soutient son regard sans se démonter, cligne les yeux et aspire une nouvelle bouffée de nicotine.

- D'accord. Je vois. Hiro a encore fait des siennes. Mais cette fois, sa proie n'est pas sans défenses. Je savais qu'il filait un mauvais coton et finirait un jour par regretter ses petits jeux. Mais j'ignorais que ça irait jusque-là. Remarquez, ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose. Il était temps que quelqu'un s'occupe de lui donner une bonne leçon. N'ayez pas peur de frapper fort, il a la tête plutôt dure !

Akira fronce les sourcils. Kobayashi est-il sénile avant l'âge, pour parler de lui à la troisième personne ? Conscient de son incompréhension, et de la méprise de son interlocuteur, Ichinose Takuya tire une dernière fois sur sa cigarette avant de la laisser tomber au sol et de soigneusement l'éteindre sous son talon.

- Je vous l'ai dis déjà. Vous et moi n'avons rien à voir ensemble, et n'avons rien ni personne en commun à part Hiro peut-être. Je ne suis pas un proche de Matsuoka. Je l'ai rencontrée pour la première fois, samedi. Pour commencer, je ne suis pas Kobayashi Hiro. Moi, je m'appelle Ichinose Takuya.

- Dans ce cas, que faisiez-vous avec Yûki hier soir ? Je vous ai vus ensemble.

- Ah ! Hier soir… Ce qui s'est passé, c'est que Matsuoka a assisté à quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais du voir. Quelque chose qui n'aurait jamais du se produire, du moins pas de cette manière. Ecoutez… Si Matsuoka compte pour vous, c'est elle que vous devriez aller voir. Pas Hiro. Et ce serait bien parce que Matsuoka m'a l'air d'une fille bien elle mérite d'être heureuse. Elle et Hiro sont censés sortir ensemble mais ça n'est qu'une mascarade et ça ne pourra jamais devenir sérieux entre eux. Vous devriez avoir vos chances avec Matsuoka. Après tout, vous n'êtes pas trop mal et vous vous souciez d'elle. Bonne chance à tous les deux !

Et Ichinose Takuya le quitte sur ces dernières paroles, la démarche nonchalante, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son baggy. Akira reste un bref instant figé à la même place, avant qu'un petit sourire d'approbation vienne se nicher au coin de ses lèvres. Ichinose Takuya est peut-être un pouilleux, mais… il est très _cool_. Le jeune homme retourne à sa Mircidis et demande à Maru de le reconduire à la propriété Mimasaka. Dans sa tête, tournent les paroles de celui qu'il a pris pour Kobayashi. Le couple de Yûki n'est qu'une mascarade… Il doit à tout prix corriger cela et partir à la conquête de celle qu'il aime. Il l'a déjà dit, Yûki mérite ce qu'il se fait de mieux, elle le mérite _lui_. Matsuoka Yûki est sa femme, définitivement.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

- Maman ! Grand-frère est rentré !

- Maman ! Grand-frère est revenu !

Mimasaka Sachiko accueille à bras largement ouverts les deux petites filles riant aux éclats, le sourire aux lèvres. Ainsi donc, son fils est revenu. La formule employée par les jumelles n'est pas anodine. Akira est redevenu lui-même. Elle imagine que le lieu mystérieux auquel il s'est rendu, a quelque chose à voir avec sa métamorphose. Et en effet, elle peut employer le terme de _métamorphose _: Akira entre dans le living, l'allure souple et décontractée, les yeux vifs et brillants comme ils ne l'ont pas été depuis trop longtemps.

- Bonsoir Maman…

- Bonsoir mon fils… Ta journée a-t-elle été agréable et à la hauteur de tes espérances ?

Akira réfléchit un bref instant avant de rediriger son regard vers le sien.

- Ma foi… Disons qu'elle n'était pas trop mal. J'ai fait une rencontre très intéressante.

- Intéressante, dis-tu ?

- Oui, très ! Disons que la personne que j'ai rencontrée m'a permis de prendre une décision très importante.

- Et qu'elle est-elle, cette décision ?

- Eh bien ! D'écouter enfin les conseils de mes proches, d'écouter mon cœur. De me battre pour ce qui compte pour moi.

Sachiko se met à sourire plus largement encore, heureuse de la tournure que les événements prennent. Son fils est vraiment de retour. La jeune femme adresse des remerciements silencieux à Shigeru, Sôjirô et cette personne inconnue qui ont permis à son enfant de retrouver de vue ce qui est vraiment important. C'est grâce à eux si Akira se trouve à nouveau capable de faire rire ses sœurs et de les attirer vers lui. Sachiko rit doucement, la main couvrant ses lèvres roses devant le spectacle d'Akira assiégé par ses deux petites sœurs.

- Maman ! Mais dis-leur quelque chose !

- Akira ! Tu devrais plutôt apprécier ces marques d'affection après tout, tu n'en as pas bénéficié depuis très longtemps. Tu ne t'en aperçois peut-être pas, mais tu as plus que manqué à Ami et Mami, ces derniers temps.

Akira demeure silencieux un bref instant avant de serrer plus fort entre ses bras, les jumelles ravies.

- Maman… Merci.

- Je t'en prie Akira, je n'ai fait que mon devoir de mère aimante.

- Hum… Puis-je te demander une faveur ?

- Bien évidemment mon enfant chéri, de quoi s'agit-il ?

- J'aurai besoin de me faire enseigner… le langage des fleurs.

- Le langage des fleurs, dis-tu ? Oh ! Tu ne pouvais pas faire appel à meilleure personne. Prépare-toi, Akira, le monde des fleurs est plus vaste que tu ne peux l'imaginer !


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapitre 43**

- Yûki ! Peux-tu venir voir un instant ?

- J'arrive !

Relevant le nez de son livre d'arithmétiques, Yûki répond à sa sœur et quitte sa chambre pour la rejoindre à l'entrée de l'appartement. Quelle n'est pas la surprise de la jeune fille de voir sa sœur plongée en pleine conversation avec… un livreur ! Oui, un livreur muni d'une longue et fine boîte rectangulaire et d'une large enveloppe de couleur prune.

- Grande-sœur…

- Ah ! Yûki, ce jeune homme a quelque chose pour toi.

- Pour moi ?

Yûki ouvre de grands yeux lorsque le livreur opine du chef et lui tend son bagage.

- Vous êtes bien Mademoiselle Matsuoka Yûki ?

- Oui…

- Alors il n'y a pas d'erreur possible, l'adresse de livraison est parfaitement renseignée. Bonne journée, mesdemoiselles.

Le livreur ne s'attarde pas auprès des deux jeunes femmes et redescend l'escalier de service pendant que Yûki reste hésitante sur le pas de la porte, la boîte entre ses petites mains.

- Je ne comprends pas, je n'ai passé aucune commande.

- Eh bien ! Ouvre cette boîte. Il s'agit peut-être du présent envoyé par un admirateur secret, qui sait ?

- Grande-sœur, je pense que tu regardes beaucoup trop de comédies romantiques en ce moment !

Un sourire amusé aux lèvres, Yûki se pose néanmoins la même question, tout en soulevant le couvercle de la boîte. La surprise lui fait ouvrir de grands yeux.

- ça alors !

- J'en étais sûre ! Yûki, tu as un admirateur ! Alors, qui te l'a envoyé ?

- Je ne sais pas, il n'y a pas de message…

- La carte, tu oublies la carte. Alors, qu'est-il écrit dessus ?

Yûki confie la boîte à sa sœur puis s'emploie à tirer de l'enveloppe une carte couleur lilas. Il n'y a d'inscrit, que quelques mots. Pas de nom ou de signature. Mais… Il y a quelque chose de troublant. L'écriture nette et élégante lui est familière. Elle lui rappelle Akira. Mais ce n'est pas la sienne. Elle a gardé dans ses affaires, la note qu'il lui avait fait apporter sur son lieu de travail par Maru, son chauffeur, et elle l'a lue tant de fois qu'elle a mémorisé les lignes fluides des mots tracés par le jeune homme. L'écriture qu'elle découvre, bien qu'y ressemblant, n'est pas l'écriture d'Akira. Est-ce de la déception qu'elle ressent ? Peut-être. Après tous les messages qu'il a laissés sur son répondeur, elle s'est prise à espérer, follement et à tort probablement, qu'il la contacterait à nouveau.

- Alors ? Qu'est-il écrit ?

La voix de sa sœur, excitée, l'arrache à ses pensées.

- Eh bien ! Pas grand chose à vrai dire. Il est écrit… _Les paroles s'envolent et les écrits demeurent. Cependant, ce que j'ai à dire ne saurait souffrir l'être par des moyens aussi communs…_

Yûki fronce les sourcils tandis que sa sœur se pâme et fait mine de s'éventer le visage à l'aide de ses deux mains.

- Ah ! Quel romantisme ! Celui qui t'envoie cette carte est un vrai gentleman. Quelle élégance, quel raffinement !

- Il s'agit peut-être d'une erreur…

- Une erreur ? Tu as bien entendu le livreur. Il faut te faire à l'idée qu'il y a dans ton entourage, un homme avec beaucoup de classe qui pense à toi. Il n'y a qu'à voir les fleurs qu'il t'a fait parvenir.

- Tu crois ?

- Je ne crois pas, Yûki, c'est une évidence ! Les magazines féminins que j'ai l'habitude de lire me permettent d'apprendre un tas de choses utiles, comme par exemple le langage des fleurs. Dans le cas du bouquet que tu as reçu… Et puis non, je ne te dirais rien. Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il a été adressé, mais à toi. C'est donc à toi de te renseigner sur la signification qu'il peut avoir…

Ce disant, sa sœur aînée éclate d'un rire joyeux avant de se diriger vers sa chambre. Perplexe, Yûki se rend dans la sienne et s'assied à son bureau où elle dépose la carte et la boîte contenant le bouquet de fleurs. Elle s'empare délicatement d'une tige qu'elle fait délicatement tourner entre ses doigts et caresse les pétales soyeux. Elle n'en est pas totalement sûre, mais il lui semble qu'il s'agit de violettes. Il n'y a qu'un endroit pour se faire confirmer la nature de ces fleurs et son intérêt piqué, Yûki quitte son bureau, revêt un long gilet et se rend vers le fleuriste le plus proche de son domicile.

- Voilà un bien joli bouquet. Très simple, délicat. Oui, ce sont bien des violettes. Y-a-t-il autre chose que vous voudriez savoir ?

- Oui… Cela risque de vous paraître ridicule mais… La violette a-t-elle une signification particulière ? Dans le langage des fleurs, je veux dire.

La fleuriste lui sourit d'un air entendu avant de lui tendre le bouquet de fleurs.

- Oh oui ! Dans le langage des fleurs, la violette porte un doux message. Comment dire… Lorsqu'un homme offre des violettes à une femme, ce n'est pas anodin. C'est une manière subtile de lui déclarer sa flamme.

- Déclarer sa flamme ?

- Tout à fait. Le sens de la violette pourrait être… je vous aime, mais suis trop timide pour vous le dire. Si vous avez des doutes à ce sujet, la carte qui accompagnait le bouquet doit appuyer le sens de ce message. Il y avait bien une carte ?

- En effet.

- Le message vous paraît-il plus clair à la lumière des informations que je viens de vous donner ?

Yûki rougit et hoche la tête en signe d'acquiescement.

- De toute évidence, vous allez recevoir d'autres fleurs n'hésitez pas à venir me voir !

- Merci…

Les pommettes écarlates, Yûki salue la fleuriste et retourne à son domicile. Sa sœur aînée que la jeune fille croise dans les escaliers lui sourit du même air entendu que la fleuriste, elle ne peut lui répondre que par une coloration subtile de son visage et se met à l'abri dans sa chambre. Après avoir placé le bouquet de violettes dans un vase, sur son bureau, Yûki contemple les fleurs. Elle rougit à nouveau et se demande si celui qu'elle décide d'appeler « l'homme mystérieux » va vraiment se manifester une nouvelle fois.

- J'arrive !

Seule au domicile familial, Yûki quitte sa chambre et se dirige vers la porte d'entrée qu'elle ouvre doucement. Sur le pas de porte, elle découvre le livreur qui la veille lui a remis le bouquet de violettes. Le jeune homme lui sourit avant de lui remettre une nouvelle boîte entre les mains.

- Bonne journée, Mademoiselle Matsuoka !

Et le livreur s'en va sans un mot de plus. Yûki reste un instant devant la porte, le regardant partir. Lorsqu'il a quitté son champ de vision, elle referme la porte et se dirige vers sa chambre. Elle s'assied lentement à son bureau et hésite un instant avant de soulever le couvercle de la boîte. A l'intérieur, il y a un bouquet bicolore, de fleurs blanches et d'autres mauves qu'elle voit pour la première fois. Et une carte également. Yûki inspire avant de prendre connaissance de son contenu : « _je sais le mal qu'ont pu vous faire Nakatsuka, Nishikado, Mimasaka et Kobayashi. Mais moi, mo,i je vous aime plus que ces quatre-là ont pu vous le faire croire, plus qu'ils ne le pourront jamais, plus que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer… Et je ferai tout pour vous le prouver_. » Yûki ouvre de grands yeux. Comment ? Comment « l'homme mystérieux » peut-il être au courant de ses mésaventures sentimentales ? Puis à mesure qu'elle relit le message en quête d'indices, elle ne peut s'empêcher de rougir. _Je vous aime…_

Les unes après les autres, Yûki tourne les pages de l'encyclopédie à la recherche d'une illustration bien précise. Dans sa progression, elle rencontre des espèces dont elle ignorait l'existence et s'émerveille devant leur beauté. Elle en oublie jusqu'au but de ses recherches lorsque par hasard elle la voit enfin. Yûki compare la fleur posée sur son bureau avec celle dessinée dans l'encyclopédie. Il s'agit bien de la même, la rose des Alpes. Aujourd'hui, pour le troisième jour consécutif, le livreur lui a apporté une boîte et une carte. Après le bouquet de violettes de lundi, le bouquet de thlaspi de la veille, « l'homme mystérieux » lui a fait parvenir quelques roses des Alpes. Elle regarde avec plaisir le bouquet hétéroclite qui se forme sur son bureau puis les trois cartes qui les accompagnaient et qu'elle a décidé de garder rangées dans un petit coffret en bois sur son bureau. Chaque carte délivrait un message particulier. La première, un amour timide, la seconde… Avec cette deuxième carte, « l'homme mystère » a dit vouloir la consoler. Quant à celle du jour, elle l'ignore encore. Elle le demandera plus tard, à la fleuriste. Avisant l'heure, Yûki décide de se préparer, chantonnant gaiement, ses pensées encore tournées vers la nouvelle maxime du jour : _longue la route, lancinante ma langueur… Engagé dans cette course, je ne peux m'en dégager ni ne le désire somme toute. De vous je veux être digne, pour vous, à la hauteur je veux me montrer._

- Bonjour Yûki !

- Bonjour Mariko !

- Dis-moi, tu m'as l'air bien guillerette aujourd'hui, que se passe-t-il ?

- Mais… Rien. Pourquoi cette question ?

- Bah ! C'est juste que tu n'as pas eu l'air si détendue et souriante depuis un certain temps. Je suis sûre qu'il y a quelque chose. Tu ne veux pas confier ce qu'il t'arrive à ta meilleure amie ? Dis ? Yûki ?

La jeune fille rougit et se mordille la lèvre. Elle n'a pas encore révélé à son amie, l'existence de « l'homme mystérieux » et de ses bouquets de fleurs. Pourquoi ? Elle l'ignore. Peut-être parce qu'elle souhaite garder tout cela secret ? Qu'elle souhaite préserver son jardin intime ? Peut-être aussi par manque de confiance en elle ? S'il s'avérait que « l'homme mystérieux » est une mauvaise blague… Elle ne veut pas que Mariko s'inquiète pour elle. Mais en même temps, elle meurt d'envie de tout révéler à son amie. Après tout, elle est à ses côtés depuis le début.

- D'accord. Je vais tout te dire. Promets-moi de ne rien répéter !

- Yûki ! Tu m'offenses… Comment peux-tu penser ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde que je pourrais faire une telle chose ?

- Mais non… Je sais bien que ce n'est pas le cas. C'est juste… inhabituel, un peu embarrassant.

- Vraiment ? C'est encore mieux alors. Allez, mets-toi à ta table !

- Très bien. Depuis lundi, un livreur se présente chez moi, tous les matins. Il m'apporte des fleurs.

- Non ! Un livreur te fait la cour ?

- Ce n'est pas cela. Je me suis mal exprimée… Ce livreur m'apporte des fleurs mais elles ne viennent pas de lui.

- Bah ! De qui donc alors ?

- C'est là le hic, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.

- Et il n'y a pas de carte avec les fleurs ?

- Si, mais elles ne sont pas signées.

- Je vois. Qu'est-il écrit dessus ?

- Hum… Je ne sais pas trop. Mais il semblerait qu'il y ait un message caché. En fait, j'ai reçu trois bouquets de fleurs différentes, chaque bouquet revêtant une signification différente d'après le langage des fleurs.

- Message caché ? Langage des fleurs ?

Les yeux de Mariko brillent d'enthousiasme et le bras droit de la jeune fille vient entourer la nuque de Yûki.

- Il faut que tu me montres tout cela, après les cours. Les fleurs, et les cartes.

- Très bien, mais après être passées chez le fleuriste.

- Le fleuriste ? Pourquoi faire ? Demander des conseils d'entretien ?

- Non. Je voudrais connaître la signification de la roses des Alpes.

- Rose des Alpes ? C'est la première fois que j'en entends parler. Je me demande à quoi cette fleur ressemble. Mais ! Pour le moment, il faut aller en cours.

Yûki acquiesce et suit son amie, le sourire aux lèvres, sous le regard intrigué de Kondo…

- _Je veux vous mériter_… Ah ! Je craque. Yûki ! Comment peux-tu rester si stoïque quand un homme t'envoie de si merveilleux message ?

- Parce que… J'ignore si cet homme est aussi merveilleux que les fleurs qu'il m'envoie.

- Hum ! Je vois. Je ne peux pas t'en tenir rigueur. Cela dit… Qui que soit cet « homme mystère », on ne peut pas lui reprocher son manque d'imagination ou de finesse. Regarde ces trois bouquets de fleurs et les cartes, ils sont parfaitement coordonnés. Chaque carte explicite le message tenu par les fleurs. Par exemple, le bouquet de violettes : je vous aime mais je suis timide la carte jointe est, on ne peut plus claire à ce sujet. Ensuite vient le bouquet de… de quoi déjà ?

- De thlaspi.

- Oui, c'est ça. Un nom vraiment tarabiscoté mais les fleurs sont jolies, donc on leur pardonne. Donc, les thlaspis : je vous consolerai. A nouveau, la carte ne permet aucune ambiguïté. On peut déduire que l'homme qui se cache derrière ces fleurs te connaît et même très bien d'ailleurs, pour être au courant de détails si intimes. Et aujourd'hui, des roses des Alpes : je veux vous mériter. Yûki… Je ne veux pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas cependant… Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que cet homme est sincère. Je veux dire… Qui se donnerait la peine d'apprendre le langage des fleurs dans le seul but de faire une mauvaise blague ? Non, j'en suis sûre. Tu peux y croire !

Yûki reste silencieuse un instant, réfléchissant aux propos de sa meilleure amie. C'est la première fois que Mariko donne son avis de manière aussi directe et investie, et tente de la convaincre. Il est vrai que cela est tentant de la suivre, d'écouter la petite voix frémissante à l'intérieure de sa tête. Mais…

- Ecoute, Yûki. Tu n'as pas à prendre de décision maintenant. Après tout, tu n'as encore aucun indice sur son identité. Mais tu pourrais lui accorder le bénéfice du doute ? Qu'en dis-tu ?

- Oui, j'imagine. Ai-je vraiment le choix ?

- Bien évidemment ! Et puis, s'il s'avérait que ton homme mystère ressemble à une vieille prune salée, tu pourrais toujours fuir !

Mariko éclate de rire tout en tapotant le dos de son amie, Yûki ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. Le bénéfice du doute ? Pourquoi pas ? Parce que même si elle refuse de le révéler à voix haute, elle meurt d'envie de savoir si d'autres fleurs vont lui être envoyées, et quels messages elles recèleront…

Cette fois-ci, Yûki n'a pas besoin de feuilleter son encyclopédie, elle les a tout de suite reconnues.

- Des pensées…

La jeune fille sourit devant le petit bouquet soigneusement entouré de pensées rouges et d'autres roses. Elle se demande… quelle peut être la signification de ces fleurs ? Elle prend ensuite la carte rose entre ses mains et en lit le contenu. _Les sentiments… Jusqu'à ce que je vous rencontre, les sentiments n'étaient pour moi qu'un mot plaisant mais vide de sens. Aujourd'hui, tout est différent. Les sentiments que j'ai pour vous m'emplissent tout entier et je voudrais que cette pensée ne puisse jamais vous quitter…_ Yûki porte la main à ses joues échauffées puis à son cœur palpitant. Elle tente de se calmer et de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions. A grand peine. La jeune fille ressent un plaisir incommensurable à recevoir ces lettres et ces fleurs, elle ressent un picotement, un fourmillement dans sa poitrine qui s'intensifie chaque jour. Et cela lui fait peur. Est-il normal qu'elle ressente ces émotions alors qu'elle vient à peine de prendre la décision de faire une croix sur Kobayashi Hiro ? Doit-elle faire son examen de conscience et se taxer de girouette ? Doit-elle regretter son inconstance ? Peut-être devrait-elle. Alors pourquoi n'y parvient-elle pas ? Pourquoi ne peut-elle désormais fixer son attention que sur son « homme mystère » ?

_- Des violettes de parme ? Mademoiselle, la personne qui vous envoie ces fleurs vous tient en grande estime_

_- En grande estime ?_

_- A vrai dire, il s'agit de bien plus que d'estime, il s'agit d'amour._

_Les yeux de Yûki s'agrandissent et elle contemple une fois de plus, le bouquet de violettes de parme dessiné dans son livre._

_- J'ai bien dit d'amour, les violettes de parme signifient : laissez-moi vous aimer. Je dois reconnaître que les connaissances en matière de langage des fleurs de l'homme qui vous les fait suivre, sont impressionnantes. Il est extrêmement rare de nos jours, de voir des hommes s'intéresser à ce genre de choses. Que cela soit du à l'envie d'entrer dans vos bonnes grâces ou à un attrait réel pour les fleurs, cette démarche est bien celle d'un esprit raffiné._

Un esprit raffiné, la fleuriste lui a-t-elle dit. Son homme mystère à quoi ressemble-t-il ? Un visage lui vient et Yûki rougit fortement. Non, c'est impossible. Ce ne peut être lui. Pourquoi se donnerait-il cette peine ? La jeune fille soupire puis reporte son attention sur la carte entre ses mains. _Que les mésaventures et les déceptions ne puissent vous tenir éloignée de moi plus longtemps car cela je ne pourrais plus le tolérer. De vous je ne puis me passer et mes actions sauront vous le démontrer._ De vous je ne puis me passer… Yûki se sent défaillir de plaisir. Son homme mystère a une telle manière d'écrire ! Comment peut-il savoir les mots qui ont un effet sur elle ? Comment peut-il lentement mais sûrement la lier à lui ?

- Quelles jolies fleurs…

Pendant que ses camarades déjeunent ou discutent, Yûki continue de feuilleter avec un plaisir grandissant, son encyclopédie des fleurs. Sous ses yeux, l'image d'une longue et élégante grappe de fleurs étroitement serrées les unes contre les autres, de couleur rose fuschia. Le tout est très spectaculaire et la jeune fille se tait, admirative. La spirée japonaise… Ce sont les fleurs qui lui ont été livrées aujourd'hui. Du bout des doigts, elle dessine les contours des feuilles lancéolées et sourit doucement, conquise. Par les fleurs, il s'entend. Discrètement, elle tourne une nouvelle page et découvre la carte. Elle relit les mots avec délectation : « _il est des moments de faiblesse et de lâcheté que tout homme est amené à vivre, mais le courage et la rédemption, toujours des sentiments, naissent. Je suis sur le sentier qui mène à votre cœur et d'en démordre, jamais ne veut ou le peut._ » Yûki referme la carte puis l'encyclopédie avant d'extirper de son sac, un autre manuel. Après s'être référée à l'index alphabétique, la jeune fille tourne les pages de son nouveau livre de chevet. Alors… Spirée… Ah ! Elle y est. Ma volonté est tenace. Elle veut y croire maintenant, de tout son cœur. A dire vrai, elle est déjà prise au piège…

- Voilà autre chose… Ce paquet-là est plus gros que tous les précédents, je me demande ce qu'il contient !

Tout aussi curieuse que son aînée, Yûki soulève le couvercle et pousse une exclamation. Cette fois, son homme mystère ne lui a pas fait parvenir un bouquet, mais un pot de fleurs dans lequel sont plantés… des géraniums rouges. La jeune fille ouvre de grands yeux.

- Eh bien ! Moi qui trouvais dommage de voir toutes ces belles fleurs faner… Au moins, je pourrais garder ces plants bien plus longtemps.

- C'est vrai. Mais je me demande si ce choix est réfléchi ou non. Peut-être faut-il voir un message dans ce pot de fleurs, du type… Aussi longtemps que vous garderez ces fleurs, je serais près de vous ?

- Je ne sais pas… Peut-être aussi qu'un bouquet de géraniums aurait paru ridicule en comparaison de tout ce que j'ai reçu auparavant ?

- Pas bête, ton argument se défend. Mais je pense qu'il y a autre chose.

Autre chose ? Yûki se pose la question tout en installant le pot de fleurs sur sa petite étagère. Elle ignore son identité mais elle est persuadée que son homme mystère sait pertinemment ce qu'il fait et lui fait parvenir à travers les fleurs et les notes, des indices lui permettant de le démasquer. La jeune fille hésite un instant à découvrir le contenu de la carte et finit par consulter son « langage des fleurs illustré ». Le message véhiculé par les géraniums peut être résumé en quelques mots : vos pensées ne me quittent pas. Yûki tourne la tête vers les géraniums puis se concentre sur la carte. _Matin et soir, éveillé ou somnolent, au milieu de la foule, seul avec la solitude… Tous ces mots n'ont aucun sens. Où que j'aille, où que je reste, il n'y a pour mon cœur et mon esprit, que votre visage et votre sourire._ » Yûki s'embrase à cette lecture et son estomac remue. Elle ne le connaît pas, ignore ce à quoi il ressemble mais…

Aujourd'hui est dimanche, et elle ne pensait pas avoir de ses nouvelles ce jour-là. Et pourtant ! Comme il en a pris l'habitude, le livreur a sonné à la porte – un peu plus tard qu'en semaine – et lui a remis une composition étonnante garnie de fougères, et de fleurs blanches et rouges éclatantes, à la forme originale. Des fushias… Amoureuse de son nouveau bouquet, Yûki le monte à sa chambre avant de le placer dans un vase. L'effet du bouquet dans sa chambre est saisissant et la jeune fille l'admire, enchantée. Conformément à l'habitude qu'elle a prise ces derniers jours, elle adresse un e-mail à Mariko, un e-mail au contenu succinct : « aujourd'hui, des fushias », avant d'ouvrir son livre. Fushias… A votre vue, mon cœur bat la chamade. A tout hasard, la jeune fille vérifie aussi à l'entrée Fougères et bien lui en prend car en fait, ces quelques feuilles lui murmurent : ayez confiance dans mes sentiments. Et comme elle en a pris l'habitude, elle se met à rougir et sourire avant de baisser les yeux sur la carte. _Sans que vous le sachiez, je vous regarde et vous admire, après vous je soupire. Après vous, il n'est plus rien, rien que votre ombre, rien que mon trouble. Je ne prie qu'une chose, qu'en moi vous ayez foi._ Yûki soupire, prise de langueur. Elle se demande comment il peut être si adroit avec les lettres, si adroit à exprimer ses sentiments. Comment il peut être si différent d'elle, et si attirant. Comment il peut jouer de sa plume et transformer les mots en autant de flèches pour le carquois de cupidon. Et l'attacher davantage à lui, cet homme mystérieux dont elle ignore tout.

Amour qui rend heureux. Yûki sort la tête de son encyclopédie et couve son bulbe de jacinthe jaune du même regard qu'a la cane pour son caneton. Le parfum que dégagent les fleurs est puissant et doux à la fois, sucré. La jeune fille inspire profondément, le nez contre les fleurs tout en rêvant à son « homme mystère ». Elle tente de deviner les traits de son visage, le parfum de son corps en humant celui des plantes. Alors elle l'imagine grand et fin, délicat et distingué. Enivrant. Elle imagine ses mains, l'intérieur des paumes blanches au toucher velouté, ses yeux rieurs et brillants, bienveillants. Elle l'imagine tout cela, et plus encore. Elle imagine le son de sa voix, ses inflexions elle imagine sa voix qui prononce à voix haute tous ces mots merveilleux qu'il lui a écrits. « _Je suis heureux. Heureux de vivre, heureux de rire. Je suis heureux. Heureux de vous rêver, heureux de vous aimer. _»Que ne donnerait-elle pour le voir et le sentir, l'entendre dire tous ces mots en la regardant dans les yeux. Que ne donnerait-elle pour lui confier ce qu'elle ressent grâce à lui, ses blessures qui n'existent déjà plus, ses pensées qui vers lui sont toutes désormais tournées ! Que ne donnerait-elle pour lui avouer…

- Yûki ! Tu m'entends ?

- Hum ! Mariko ? Excuse-moi, je n'ai pas entendu. Je peux t'aider ?

- M'aider ? Et elle me demande si elle peut m'aider ? Je rêve…

Mariko soupire exagérément, la main sur le front, le corps tendu, prenant une pose dramatique.

- Yûki… Cela doit bien faire dix minutes que j'essaye de te faire réagir. Tu es perdue dans tes nuages aujourd'hui, à moins que ce ne soit dans un champ de fleurs, si tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Dans un champ de fleurs rouges… Rouge comme l'amour et le désir…

- Mais… Non, ce n'est pas vrai !

- Ah oui ? Peux-tu me dire de quoi nous sommes en train de parler – je devrais dire « je »- depuis le début de la pause déjeuner ?

- Euh ! Du test d'algèbre de ce matin ?

- Raté !

- Hum ! Des oreilles en forme de chou de Madame Honda ?

- Encore raté !

- Ce doit être du dernier album de Namie, alors ?

- Raté, raté, par trois fois raté ! Yûki… Quand est-ce que tu vas l'admettre ?

- Admettre quoi ?

- Que tu es malade ?

- Mais je ne suis pas malade, je me sens parfaitement bien, je t'assure.

- Non, je le répète, tu es malade ! Tu es malade de ces fleurs que tu reçois tous les jours depuis deux semaines, tu es malade de cet homme que tu ne connais pas mais qui ferait craquer n'importe quelle femme avec ses attentions. Tu es malade Yûki. De cette maladie que nous aimerions toutes attraper.

- Non… Ce n'est pas possible… Je ne peux pas… Kobayashi et moi, nous ne nous sommes même pas revus pour rompre. Je ne peux pas être si volage !

- Ma chère, je dois te dire quelque chose. Tu n'es pas volage. Tu l'aurais été si tu avais été amoureuse de ce crétin de Kobayashi. Etais-tu amoureuse de Kobayashi ?

- …

- Faisait-il battre ton cœur ?

- …

- Tu vois bien ? Tu n'es ni volage, ni inconstante. Ecoute, tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable parce que tu vis. Je t'assure ! Profite plutôt de ce qui t'arrive, de ce que tu ressens actuellement pour ton admirateur secret. Tu as gagné ce droit, plus que quiconque.

- … Merci Mariko.

- Hum ! C'est 1500 yens la séance.

Les deux amies éclatent de rire avant que l'esprit de Yûki se dérive vers un bouquet de fleurs écarlates, un bouquet de chrysanthèmes rouges. Je vous aime intensément. Tout en évoluant dans un champ rempli de fleurs rouges, elle se récite de mémoire, les quelques mots qui accompagnaient les fleurs et qui l'ont définitivement liée à lui. « _Dix jours que je ne dors plus ni ne mange, dix jours que mon esprit et mon corps m'échappent. Dix jours que votre seul nom m'importe, plus de dix jours que mes sentiments n'ont pour maître que vous _». Mariko a parfaitement raison. Elle est malade, gravement malade.

Que ces fleurs sont belles ! Yûki dévore le bouquet du regard, osant à peine toucher les pétales soyeux. Les longues tiges placées dans un support adéquat, la jeune fille admire les orchidées orgueilleuses. Son homme mystère a encore fait des siennes, ne cesse de l'étonner et de l'émouvoir chaque jour voit une nouvelle merveille faire irruption dans sa vie. Quelle fantastique manière de commencer cette journée ! D'humeur allègre, Yûki décide d'accorder les couleurs de sa tenue à celle des orchidées. Le résultat n'est pas celui escompté cependant cela lui suffit. De la sorte, elle aura l'impression d'avoir un peu de lui auprès d'elle.

- A ce soir !

Sur ces mots, Yûki quitte l'appartement et se dirige d'un bon pas vers le lycée. Sur le chemin, en plus de Mariko, elle croise Kondo qui lui sourit gentiment. Les trois jeunes gens conversent ensemble jusqu'au lycée, jusque devant leur classe, avant de retrouver leurs amis respectifs.

- Mariko ! Yûki ! Vous avez regardé la télévision hier ? Il y avait une interview de Ayumi, terrible !

- Hum ! Non.

- Moi non plus.

- Vu vos têtes à toutes les deux, j'imagine que vous aviez mieux à faire…

- De quoi tu parles, Emi ?

- Bah ! Toutes les deux, vous vous êtes trouvées un petit ami, non ?

- De… Quoi ?

- Crie pas comme ça, Suzuki Mariko, sinon on va toutes devenir sourdes.

- Mais où as-tu pêché une telle idée ?

- Il suffit de vous regarder. Vous êtes souriantes, décontractées, apaisées… ça sent le prince charmant tout ça !

- Meuh non ! Si on n'a plus le droit d'être de bonne humeur sans motif maintenant…

Vendredi est arrivé, mais le livreur se fait attendre. Yûki déambule nerveusement dans l'appartement modeste, faisant craquer les jointures de ses mains à un rythme soutenu. Mais pourquoi n'est-il pas encore là ? Ce n'est pas normal… La jeune fille se précipite à la fenêtre, espérant de tout son cœur voir apparaître la tête chapeautée du livreur malheureusement il n'est toujours pas là. La mort dans l'âme, Yûki se résigne à aller au lycée sans avoir eu de nouveau message de son « homme mystère » quand l'idée lui vient… Qu'il n'y a plus de messages pour elle. L'effroi lui fait ouvrir de grands yeux et elle sent des larmes de dépit affleurer à ses paupières. Bien sûr… Tout cela n'était qu'une horrible mascarade, un odieux coup monté. Une plaisanterie de très mauvais goût. Yûki ravale sa salive et s'empare de sa veste avant d'ouvrir la porte de l'appartement et de se trouver nez à nez avec… le livreur essoufflé.

- Excusez-moi pour le retard, mademoiselle. J'ai été retardé à cause des travaux de voirie, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas…

Le sourire de Yûki, lumineux, exprimant le soulagement et la gratitude est parfaitement clair et l'homme s'en va après avoir déposé son précieux paquet auprès de son destinataire.

Yûki se fiche d'arriver en retard au lycée, elle veut d'abord savoir… Au fond de la boîte, reposent quelques fleurs, des fleurs dont elle connaît déjà la signification pour avoir lu à de multiples reprises, son illustré du langage des fleurs. Des fleurs qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé recevoir, des fleurs qu'elle rêvait de se voir offrir, par lui… Yûki continue de sourire, ses yeux ne pouvant se détacher des fleurs, pleinement consciente de leur portée, de leur gravité. Des immortelles…

- Matsuoka a l'air de se porter bien mieux depuis quelques jours, elle n'arrête pas de sourire, de rire même. Je suis sûr que ce changement n'est pas du à Hiro, il n'est pas capable d'une telle chose et a l'air complètement ailleurs en ce moment. Je me demande qui…

Les yeux pétillant de malice, Mariko éclate de rire devant le visage plissé de Kondo et passe ses deux bras autour de celui du jeune homme, geste qui lui est devenu familier depuis leur rapprochement, leur alliance contre Kobayashi pour Yûki.

- C'est l'amour Kondo, l'amour !


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapitre 44**

**Lui**

- Des immortelles… Il ne se moque pas de toi !

Le visage teinté de rose, Yûki sourit avant d'acquiescer.

- Je ne le devrais peut-être pas, mais j'ai envie d'y croire, Mariko. J'ai envie que tout cela soit vrai, que mes sentiments comptent vraiment pour lui et que les siens à mon égard soient réels.

- Tu es bien mordue, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je ne le voulais pas au début mais… Ce qu'il m'écrit est tellement beau ! Comment suis-je censée ne pas craquer ? J'ai le cœur qui bat la chamade tous les matins, en attendant les fleurs qu'il va m'envoyer et les mots qu'il va m'adresser. Mariko… Je n'ai jamais ressenti cela avec Nakatsuka ou Kobayashi. C'est comme si... Comme si l'on me montrait ce que c'est que d'être vraiment désirée et aimée j'en suis bouleversée !

- C'est une bonne chose, donc ?

Yûki réfléchit un instant avant de regarder son amie, droit dans les yeux.

- Oui. Oui, c'est une bonne chose en effet.

- Eh bien ! J'aimerais le rencontrer, ton admirateur secret. Un homme qui parvient à redonner le sourire à ma meilleure amie… Ce n'est pas rien. Quand se décidera-t-il à se présenter devant toi plutôt que de t'envoyer un livreur ?

Yûki ne répond pas mais partage l'avis de Mariko, sa patience est mise à rude épreuve. Elle voudrait le rencontrer, entendre son nom et apprendre les traits de son visage, tenir sa main. _« Le temps… L'espace… Le jour… La nuit… Le ciel… La mer… Votre cœur et le mien…Encore et toujours…Sans fin… Mon éternité rêvée. »_

Perplexe, la jeune fille tourne et retourne l'enveloppe entre ses mains. Ce matin, le livreur s'est présenté, mais sans bouquet de fleurs. Il n'avait qu'une enveloppe pour elle. Assise en tailleur sur son lit, Yûki décide de prendre connaissance de son contenu. La formule inscrite de la même écriture distinguée, quoique lapidaire, lui coupe le souffle. « _J'aime à vous rêver, mais aspire à vivre à vous aimer. Je ne puis retenir davantage mon cœur qui me porte vers vous, je ne puis retenir sans me trahir, ma chair qui se consume du désir de vous tenir contre elle. Je veux vous voir…_ » Yûki reste bouche bée. Il veut la voir. Il veut la voir… Il veut la voir ! L'élan de joie qui la porte est si puissant que la jeune fille pousse un cri de joie avant de se mettre à bondir sur son lit.

- Il veut me voir ! Il veut me voir !

Et c'est une Yûki exubérante et déchaînée que son aînée découvre lorsqu'elle pousse la porte de la chambre.

- J'étais venue te demander si tu avais besoin d'aide, après le cri déchirant que tu viens de pousser, mais il semblerait que cela soit superflu ! Je suis heureuse de te retrouver en si bonne forme mais tu sais… Les grilles du lycée ferment dans… vingt minutes environ.

Lycée ? Yûki revient progressivement à elle et lorsqu'elle est calmée, elle crie une nouvelle fois.

- Retard !

Sans dire un mot de plus, la jeune fille saute hors de son lit – la carte serrée dans sa main – s'emmêle les pieds dans les lanières de sa besace, accepte la veste en jeans que lui tend sa sœur le sourire aux lèvres, avant de parvenir à quitter la pièce puis l'appartement, fin prête à affronter le lycée et son lot de tests.

- Non ! Et quand ça ?

- Samedi… Il me propose de le rencontrer ce samedi.

- Eh bien ! Ça te laisse le temps.

- Oui. Trop d'ailleurs à mon goût.

- Comment donc ?

- J'ai envie de le voir, c'est devenu une obsession. Je ne pense qu'à lui…

- Ma foi ! Te voilà bien impatiente. Mais je peux te comprendre. Où devez-vous vous retrouver ?

- Devant la statue de Hachiko.

- Ah ! Le lieu de rendez-vous de tous les jeunes gens de Tokyo. Non, il ne peut définitivement pas être une vieille prune salée. Quoique… Il pourrait en avoir l'air Cela n'est pas une question d'âge. Regarde Monsieur Yanagiba, il n'est pas si vieux et pourtant… Il a l'air d'un vieux chou chinois tout rabougri !

- Mariko…

- Oh ! Je te taquine. En fait, je suis sûr que ton admirateur est un jeune homme très bien. Fais-moi plaisir, prends une photo et envoie-la-moi par émail que je puisse apprécier.

- …

- Attends ! Tu ne veux tout de même pas que je t'accompagne à votre premier rendez-vous ?

- S'il te plaît ! Je suis si excitée à l'idée de le voir… Mais s'il ressemblait vraiment à une vieille prune salée ? Je ne veux pas être seule à ce moment-là.

- Très bien. Après tout, je ne peux pas te refuser mon aide. Et comme cela, d'une pierre deux coups, je ne serais pas obligée de te suivre sournoisement pour voir ma curiosité satisfaite ! D'ailleurs, comment vas-tu le reconnaître ? Il aura une rose rouge à la main ou quelque chose du même style ?

- Non. Dans sa lettre, il me dit qu'il… viendra à moi.

- Ah oui ? Oh ! Oh ! J'ai hâte d'être à samedi !

- J'ai encore besoin de ton aide, Mariko. Qu'est-ce que je vais porter samedi ? Je n'ai rien à me mettre… C'est terrible !

Mariko fait mine de soupirer devant l'hyper réactivité de son amie. Ah ! _Girls in love_…

- Singe velu à Cerf cornu ! La situation a-t-elle évolué de ton côté ?

- Non, pas encore. Il y a du monde ce soir.

- Bah ! Il y a toujours du monde à Shibuya. Je pense qu'il aurait pu trouver un meilleur endroit, quelque chose d'un peu plus intime pour votre rencontre. Je dirais que c'est sa première faute de goût.

Yûki sourit à la plainte de son amie tout en continuant de fouiller du regard les alentours de la place. La tâche est fastidieuse, Mariko n'a pas tort. La jeune fille soupire lorsque soudain, un homme de haute stature, vêtu d'un costume noir et strict, dépasse la foule et se dirige vers elle. Elle écarquille les yeux et Mariko retient son souffle.

- Mademoiselle Matsuoka ? Veuillez me suivre, je vous prie.

Les deux amies se consultent du regard puis l'air calme, Yûki fait signe à son amie que tout va bien se passer.

- Je t'appelle plus tard…

Mariko acquiesce et suit tout de même son amie jusqu'à une longue voiture noire, une Audie de toute beauté. Elle lève le pouce en signe de bonne chance avant de la regarder disparaître à l'intérieur du véhicule…

De son côté, Yûki tente d'apaiser les battements de son cœur, avec peine, le masque qu'il lui a été demandé d'apposer sur son visage l'empêchant de voir où elle est emmenée. L'homme qui est venu la chercher n'est pas son « homme mystère », il a pour mission de la mener à lui. On pourrait se demander ce qu'elle fait là et pourquoi elle a accepté de suivre ce parfait inconnu vers un lieu dont elle ignore tout également. On pourrait critiquer son inconscience, son imprudence et ce serait probablement vrai. Mais installée contre le siège en cuir, elle se sait parfaitement à l'abri et en sécurité. Mariko l'a senti, elle aussi et c'est pour cela qu'elle ne s'est pas interposée et l'a laissée partir sans rien dire. En un mot, elle se retrouve à faire face à son destin, seule. La formule est peut être grandiloquente, mais c'est son ressenti. Elle se sent comme cet athlète qui du haut du plongeoir, plusieurs mètres au-dessus du bassin, fixe l'eau calme du regard. L'adrénaline parcourt son corps, ses doigts frémissent et ses pieds délicatement chaussés de ses ballerines, serrés l'un contre l'autre, tentent de trouver un appui contre le plancher de la voiture. Vu de l'extérieur, elle doit paraître relativement sereine mais à l'intérieur… C'est un cyclone qui se prépare.

Yûki inspire par le nez pour s'apaiser mais tous ses efforts sont anéantis quand la voiture s'arrête enfin. Elle ne retire pas son masque, suivant les instructions qui lui ont été données lorsqu'elle est montée dans l'Audie brillante et reste assise, le dos bien droit. La portière située à sa gauche s'ouvre et une main large et calleuse lui est tendue, elle s'en empare et s'y accroche craignant tomber en s'extirpant du véhicule. En silence, toujours guidée à l'aveugle, Yûki chemine sur un sol lisse, sur une distance qui lui paraît terriblement longue. D'ici peu, elle va le voir, cette pensée la remplit d'effroi et d'impatience à la fois. Elle attend depuis si longtemps ! Enfin, il lui est demandé de s'arrêter et Yûki croit être arrivée à bon port lorsque le bruit d'une porte que l'on ouvre se fait entendre. Fausse alerte, on continue de la mener dans le silence, le long d'un couloir où seul le bruit de leurs pas est entendu. Elle n'a absolument aucun moyen de savoir où elle se trouve. Il n'y a pas âme qui vive aux alentours. Pas tout à fait à la vérité. Elle ne peut pas les voir, mais elle peut les sentir. Les fleurs… Partout autour d'elle. Une nouvelle flamme de joie et d'espoir vient lécher son cœur, et Yûki sent le coin de ses yeux s'humidifier malgré elle. A nouveau, l'homme lui demande de rester à sa place et de retirer son masque elle hoche la tête et l'écoute s'en aller et ouvrant et fermant une porte derrière lui. Les secondes et les minutes s'étirent à l'envie, la jeune fille sent la tête lui tourner. Bientôt, la porte s'ouvre à nouveau, des pas à la fois puissants et mesurés résonnent dans le vide Yûki se sent au bord de l'évanouissement. Les pas s'arrêtent et la tête baissée, elle frissonne sous le souffle qui balaie les mèches courtes sur son front retenues par des petits clips brillants. Ce parfum… Les larmes affluent à ses paupières et elle ne peut les empêcher de glisser sur son visage, de tâcher le masque sur ses yeux qui la sépare encore de lui. Elle serre entre ses poings, la robe qu'il lui avait offerte.

- Yûki…

Et cette voix… C'en est trop pour la jeune fille qui laisse échapper un sanglot. Elle rêve de pouvoir entendre sa voix à nouveau depuis si longtemps !

- Non, ne pleure pas Yûki, je t'en prie.

- Mais je suis … heureuse, je suis tellement heureuse ! Je voulais tellement que ce soit toi, je l'espérais tellement !

- Si tu es si heureuse, montre-le-moi. Montre-moi ton visage.

Et lentement, avec douceur, les mains du jeune homme viennent retirer le masque puis essuient lentement avec douceur les larmes qui souillent les paupières closes de la jeune fille.

- Tu es si belle… Ouvre les yeux et laisse-moi te regarder. Laisse-moi…

Yûki refuse et secoue la tête de toutes ses forces.

- Je ne veux pas ! Je ne peux pas !

- Yûki, que se passe-t-il ?

- Si j'ouvre les yeux, je réaliserais peut être que tu n'es pas là. J'ai peur que tout ne soit qu'un rêve…

Le jeune homme pousse un soupir douloureux avant de serrer Yûki contre lui.

- Tu ne rêves pas. Je suis là, avec toi. Je suis là où est ma place, là où je devrais me trouver depuis un certain temps déjà. Si je t'ai fait venir jusqu'ici, jusqu'à moi, c'est pour te dire ce que je ressens et garde au fond de moi depuis, je pense, la minute où je t'ai rejoint à la pâtisserie à mon retour de Corée. Peut-être même avant. Alors je t'en prie, fais-moi confiance.

Sa voix chaude et si basse contre son oreille lui procurent des frissons à la fois délicieux et douloureux, Yûki se serre davantage contre lui, trouvant au travers de la chaleur de son corps, la force et le courage qui lui font défaut. Alors, elle ouvre les yeux, décidée à affronter sa plus grande peur, sa plus grande douleur. L'amour qui fait battre son cœur. Et elle se noie dans le regard clair de celui qu'elle aime plus que tout.

- Akira…

Les larmes de joie reprennent de plus belle, Yûki hoquette et pleure tout son saoul tandis que le jeune homme lui sourit et caresse son front, ses tempes du bout des doigts. Puis, il la berce jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme.

- Pardonne-moi, Yûki. Je sais que je t'ai fait du mal et tu as le droit de m'en vouloir et de n'avoir plus envie de m'adresser la parole mais je t'en conjure… Pardonne-moi. Tu peux te venger, me punir, mais ne me prive plus de toi.

Yûki ferme les yeux un bref instant. Ne plus le voir ? Le priver d'elle ? Mais ne comprend-il pas, ne sait-il pas que c'est son absence qui la tue ? Ne peut-il voir que sans lui elle est vide ? Non, bien sûr. Après tout, elle ne lui a jamais confié ses sentiments.

- Akira… C'est vrai, tu m'as fait du mal. Tu m'as brisé le cœur. Mais ce qui me détruit, c'est de ne plus te voir. Je ne te l'ai jamais dit auparavant mais… Je t'aime. Même si j'en suis indigne, Akira je t'aime.

- Indigne ? Tu as tort. C'est moi qui ne me suis pas montré digne de toi. Mais je veux me rattraper. Mais avant tout, j'ai quelque chose à te dire.

Yûki redresse la tête lorsque l'étreinte d'Akira se relâche.

- Je te dois la vérité, toute la vérité, parce que je ne veux pas de secrets ni de mensonges entre nous. Sôjirô t'a révélé certaines choses mais pas la totalité de…

- Akira ! Je sais déjà tout. Shigeru… Shigeru m'a tout expliqué. Peut-être même des détails que tu ignores. Il n'y a qu'une seule chose que je souhaite t'entendre dire, une seule. Pendant deux semaines, j'ai reçu des fleurs et des cartes merveilleuses et j'ai rêvé de me trouver en face de toi. J'ai rêvé t'entendre dire ce que tu révélais par le biais des fleurs. J'ai rêvé t'entendre dire... tes sentiments pour moi.

- Mes sentiments pour toi ? Je pensais que mes fleurs étaient très claires à ce sujet. C'est pourtant très simple. Je t'aime...

Submergée par ses émotions, Yûki sourit au jeune homme derrière ses larmes.

- Je suis heureuse. Je crois bien n'avoir jamais été aussi heureuse de ma vie.

- Eh bien ! Il va falloir t'y habituer parce qu'à compter d'aujourd'hui j'ai l'intention de faire de toi, la femme la plus heureuse au monde.

Les mains des deux jeunes gens viennent alors se chercher et se mêlent tendrement comme pour sceller une promesse.

- Allô !

- C'est moi Mariko...

- Yûki ! J'attends ton appel et la photo de ton admirateur secret depuis plus d'une heure ! Où es-tu ?

- Je viens tout juste de rentrer chez moi.

- Alors ? Dis-moi tout. A quoi ressemble-t-il ton homme mystérieux ? A une vieille prune salée ?

- Oh ! Non. Loin de là. Pour commencer, mon homme mystérieux ne l'était pas tant que ça... Mystérieux je veux dire.

- Tu veux dire que tu le connaissais déjà ?

- Oui, toi aussi d'ailleurs.

- Alors là, tu m'en « bouches un coin » ! Quoique... Pas tant que ça, en fait. La robe que tu as mise aujourd'hui... Tu sais, celle que tu ne pouvais pas mettre pour ton rendez-vous avec Nishikado ? C'est lui qui te l'avait offerte, n'est-ce pas ? C'est lui, ton homme mystérieux pas si mystérieux. Ton _juste-un-ami_ !

- Oui, c'est bien lui.

- Ah ! Comment s'appelle-t-il déjà ? Kobayashi Hiro ? Non... Nakatsuka, peut-être ? Non plus...

- Il s'appelle Mimasaka. Mimasaka Akira

- Oui, je me souviens. Mimasaka Akira. Grand, bien bâti, cheveux châtains, sourire étincelant. Bel homme. J'ai bien résumé ?

- A vrai dire, tu oublies son regard, la chaleur qu'il dégage, sa...

- D'accord ! D'accord ! J'ai compris. C'est lui, n'est-ce pas ? Celui que tu aimes depuis le début ?

- Oui... C'est lui.

- Je suis heureuse pour toi, Yûki. J'espère que toi et Mimasaka allez vivre ensemble dans la plus parfaite félicité, jusqu'à la fin de vos jours.

Yûki rit de bon cœur à la boutade de son amie, assise sur son lit, dos au mur, une fleur à la main. Une rose rouge.

- Merci Mariko. Mais tu sais avant ce merveilleux programme, il me reste quelque chose d'important à faire. Je dois rompre avec Kobayashi.

- Tiens, j'avais oublié ce détail. C'est vrai, tu as raison. Même s'il s'est comporté comme le dernier des sagouins, il mérite de se faire plaquer en beauté. Comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ?

- Je ne sais pas trop au juste. Nous ne nous sommes pas vus depuis plus de dix jours. Cela semblerait étrange que je l'appelle maintenant, non ?

- Hum ! La situation est vraiment... particulière. Mais si cela te gêne d'aller lui parler ou de l'appeler, pourquoi ne pas lui adresser une lettre de rupture ?

- Une lettre de rupture ?

- Exactement. Après tout, c'est bien avec une lettre, que votre histoire a commencé. Et puis, ton _juste-un-ami_ t'a montré comment procéder.

Pourquoi pas ? Mariko a raison, cela a marché avec elle. Les sentiments d'Akira lui sont bien parvenus avec les fleurs et les lettres. Les siens devraient pouvoir atteindre Kobayashi. L'idée est plaisante.

- Merci Mariko. Ton idée est géniale.

- C'est vrai, c'est vrai. Mais c'est quand même Mimasaka qui y a pensé le premier, c'est donc lui le vrai génie. A propos, comment se fait-il que tu sois déjà chez toi ? N'aurais-tu pas du passer la soirée avec Mimasaka ?

- J'aurai aimé, mais cela n'était pas possible. Il part ce soir avec son père en voyage d'affaire pour quelques jours.

- Dans ce cas, il aurait mieux fait de te fixer rendez-vous à son retour ?

- Il n'a pas eu le choix...

Yûki se rejoue cet instant magique qu'ils ont partagé après s'être mutuellement déclaré leur amour. Ils se sont regardé dans les yeux, Akira a baissé la tête alors qu'elle redressait la sienne... Au moment où leurs lèvres auraient du se rencontrer, le portable d'Akira s'est mis à retentir dans la serre où ils se trouvaient. Il s'agissait de Mimasaka père qui demandait la présence de son fils auprès de lui. Enfin, exigeait devrait-elle dire d'après le regard désolé de celui qu'elle aime. Bien sûr, elle était triste de devoir se séparer si tôt de lui mais le plus important est qu'ils se sont retrouvés. Akira l'a ramenée auprès de la Audie et a demandé au chauffeur de la ramener chez elle. Ils se sont quittés sur un chaste baiser déposé sur son front et elle a vu Akira suivre du regard la voiture jusqu'à qu'il ne le puisse plus.

- Mais nous devons nous revoir dès son retour.

- Parfait ! Dans ce cas, profite de ce laps de temps pour régler définitivement le cas Kobayashi Hiro. Une dernière chose ! Tu ne connaissais pas l'écriture de Mimasaka ?

- Si, et il a contourné ce problème en brouillant les pistes.

- En brouillant les pistes... Serait-il...

- Ambidextre ? Si justement.

- C'est l'homme parfait alors ?

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire... Yûki soupire et grogne de dépit. Elle froisse entre ses mains une nouvelle feuille qui va rejoindre les dix précédentes dans la corbeille à papier. Elle n'y arrive pas. Ses idées restent à l'état d'idée et elle ne parvient qu'à esquisser l'ébauche d'une lettre. Yûki déclare forfait et pose son front sur la surface froide de son bureau. Comment Akira fait-il pour écrire ? Si elle le pouvait, elle lui demanderait conseil. Dans ses lettres, Akira employait des figures de style mais l'idée apparaissait nette. Elle ne peut pas adopter son style, elle en serait incapable. En revanche, elle peut faire simple. La jeune fille se redresse, empoigne son stylo et réfléchit un instant avant de se lancer.

_A Kobayashi_

_Je sais que cette lettre te semblera étrange et que tu ne comprendras peut-être pas ma démarche mais je pense qu'il est temps d'arrêter de se mentir. Toi et moi n'avons jamais été un couple. J'ignore pourquoi tu m'as proposé de sortir avec toi mais de toute évidence j'aurais du refuser. Parce que toi tu es amoureux d'une autre et que de mon côté, j'aime une autre personne de tout mon cœur. Toi et moi, nous nous sommes rencontrés mais pour de mauvaises raisons. Quelque part, je me suis servie de toi, je le regrette et m'en excuse. Si je t'envoie cette lettre c'est pour te dire ce que je n'arrive pas à exprimer de vive-voix. Je te rends ta lettre Kobayashi et je reprends à mon compte le temps perdu. J'espère cependant, que nous pourrons rester bons camarades de classe ?_

Matsuoka Yûki

La jeune fille se relit et satisfaite du résultat plie la feuille en deux et la glisse dans une enveloppe. Demain, lundi, Kobayashi trouvera cette lettre dans son casier ainsi que...

Tiens ? Surpris, Hiro fixe la fleur déposée dans son casier au-dessus d'une enveloppe blanche sur laquelle il est écrit son nom. Curieux, il imagine qu'elle lui a été adressée par l'une de ses groupies. Un petit sourire satisfait au coin des lèvres, il se désole de devoir repousser les avances d'une jolie fille mais devant Mayumi, aucune jolie fille ne fait le poids ! Son sourire s'efface progressivement, à mesure qu'il lit la lettre qui lui est adressée par Matsuoka. Matsuoka... Il l'avait presque oubliée. A vrai dire il ne pense plus à grand chose depuis que Mayumi l'a embrassé. Il serait temps de rompre avec Matsuoka. Son air supérieur s'efface bientôt et sa mâchoire se décroche. Il n'aura pas besoin de rompre avec Matsuoka, elle vient de s'en charger à sa place. Impensable ! C'est la première fois qu'il se fait plaquer et quand bien même il avait ce projet en tête, cela lui fait un drôle d'effet. Surtout de la part de cette fille qui, il y a peu était encore pour lui, la quintessence de la banalité...


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapitre 45**

**Réconciliation**

Mission accomplie. A compter d'aujourd'hui, elle et Kobayashi n'ont définitivement plus rien à voir l'un avec l'autre. Elle est donc célibataire à nouveau. Elle est libre de sortir avec l'homme de son choix, libre de fréquenter Akira. Cela est bien mais… il manque quelque chose. Maintenant, il faut qu'elle parle à Shigeru et à Nishikado aussi. Cela ne va pas être facile, mais elle ne peut plus faire d'impasse sur quoi que ce soit. Yûki décide de rencontrer Shigeru pour commencer. Pour la remercier. Parce que finalement, la jeune fille ne voulait que son bonheur ainsi que celui d'Akira, et bien qu'elle ait emprunté un chemin terriblement tortueux, le résultat s'avère positif en bout de course. Et puis, son amitié lui manque. Pour tout ce que Shigeru représente pour elle, et pour tout ce qu'elle a fait pour elle, elle veut se réconcilier avec. Décidée, Yûki navigue dans le répertoire de son téléphone et inspire brièvement avant d'enfoncer la touche appel.

- Allô…

La voix de Shigeru est triste, elle se demande ce qu'il a pu lui est arrivé.

- Bonjour Shigeru, c'est moi… Yûki.

- Yû… Yûki ! Mon Dieu ! J'ai essayé de t'appeler tant de fois ! Oh ! Je t'en prie, il faut que tu me laisses m'excuser, t'expliquer ce que j'ai fait. Pardon Yûki, pardon…

- Shigeru ! Il faut que je te voie. Il faut que je te parle.

- Me parler ? Oui, bien sûr. Tout de suite même si tu veux. Où dois-je te rejoindre ?

- Chez moi, si cela ne te dérange pas.

- Me déranger ? Non, bien sûr que non. J'arrive tout de suite !

Et une demi-heure plus tard environ, Shigeru sonne à l'appartement de la famille Matsuoka la porte s'ouvre sur Yûki.

- Bonjour Shigeru.

- Bonjour Yûki…

Maladroitement, avec timidité, les deux jeunes filles se font face avant que Yûki n'invite son invitée – passablement nerveuse - à la suivre jusque sa chambre. Une fois installées, Shigeru sur sa chaise de bureau et elle-même sur le bout de son lit, Yûki prend la parole.

- Shigeru… Si je t'ai demandé de venir c'est tout d'abord pour te remercier.

- Me remercier ? Shigeru fronce les sourcils. Mais de quoi pourrais-tu bien me remercier ? Comme d'habitude, je n'en ai fait qu'à ma tête et je vous ai causé du tort à toi, Akira et Sôjirô. A cause de moi, ils se sont battus tous les deux et ne s'adressent même plus la parole. Comment pourrais-tu me remercier ?

- J'ignore… J''ignore ce qui s'est passé entre Akira et Nishikado. Cependant, ce qui m'arrive aujourd'hui, tout ce bonheur, c'est bien à toi que je le dois.

- Je ne comprends pas, Yûki. De quel bonheur parles-tu ?

- Regarde autour de toi. Que vois-tu ?

- Eh bien ! Des fleurs, beaucoup de fleurs. Et toutes magnifiques je dois dire ? Mais…

- Elles m'ont toutes été offertes par Akira.

- Akira…

- J'ai écouté tous les messages que vous avez laissés sur mon répondeur. D'ailleurs, j'ai été surprise d'entendre ta voix. J'ignorais qu'Akira t'avait donné ce numéro, lui seul en avait la connaissance et l'usage. Enfin, j'ai écouté jusqu'au bout. Pour la suite, Akira s'est chargé de me prouver votre sincérité. Je sais tout Shigeru. C'est vrai, je mentirais en te disant que je n'ai pas souffert. J'ai pleuré comme jamais. Et comme plus jamais je l'espère. Je me suis sentie trahie et humiliée. Perdue aussi. Parce que je suis venue à te considérer comme une amie chère. Et je voulais te dire… Que tu m'as énormément manqué.

Les grands yeux de Shigeru semblent s'élargir encore et des larmes font leur apparition.

- Yûki… J'ai su au premier coup d'œil que tu étais quelqu'un de vraiment bien j'espère de tout mon cœur que tu finiras par me pardonner.

- Je te l'ai dit Shigeru, tu es déjà pardonnée…

Yûki ne termine pas sa phrase, l'étreinte chaude et mouillée de Shigeru l'en empêche.

- Merci. Tu sais, toi aussi tu m'as manqué. Vraiment. Je suis contente que tu m'aies appelée. Veux-tu bien… redevenir mon amie ?

La voix de Shigeru murmure doucement à son oreille, et ses bras la serrent toujours.

- Bien sûr…

- Je ne sais pas si j'ai raison ou non de faire une telle chose, mais j'en ai besoin.

- Je comprends et c'est tout à ton honneur. Très courageux de ta part ! Je voudrais t'aider, y-a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire ?

- Peut-être… Peux-tu me dire où le trouver ?

- Eh bien ! Je ne suis pas très au fait de ses habitudes en journée mais… à priori il devrait être au lycée. Mais je sais qu'il a l'horrible manie de sécher les cours. Courir après Sôjirô c'est un peu comme poursuivre une chimère !

Yûki grimace. Sécher les cours, une horrible manie ? C'est pourtant ce qu'elle s'apprête à faire.

- Il doit pourtant y avoir un moyen ?

- Laisse-moi réfléchir… Je sais !

Yûki regarde Shigeru pianoter rapidement sur les touches de son téléphone portable avant de le porter à son oreille, l'air concentré.

- Allô ! Rui ? J'espère que je ne te dérange pas… Oui, je sais qu'il est tôt, mais tu sais que tu devrais être au lycée à une heure pareille. Et moi ? C'est une longue histoire et je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Mais je t'expliquerai plus tard. J'ai besoin de ton aide. Je recherche Sôjirô, sais-tu s'il est allé au lycée aujourd'hui ? Ah ! Je vois. Merci encore ! Je te revaudrai ça ! Shigeru raccroche puis regarde Yûki. C'est bon, je l'ai trouvé. Aucun membre du F4 n'ira au lycée aujourd'hui, ils sont allés faire la fête hier soir. Enfin, sauf Akira. Nous trouverons Sôjirô chez lui.

- Mais je ne peux pas me présenter chez lui sans avoir été invitée au préalable, surtout si tôt…

- Si ce n'est que ça, laisse-moi faire. Nous allons aller chez Sôjirô, ensemble. Tu attendras dans la voiture, et je m'occuperais de te l'envoyer. Je vous laisserais seuls à ce moment-là. Qu'en dis-tu ?

- Que c'est peut-être le seul moyen pour moi d'oser lui parler. Quand y allons-nous ?

- Maintenant ! Pourquoi remettre à demain ce qui peut être fait ce matin ?

Yûki acquiesce et suit Shigeru à sa voiture. Durant le trajet, la jeune fille réfléchit à ce qu'elle a envie de lui dire et à la manière de s'y prendre. Elle n'est plus aussi confuse que la dernière fois où elle l'a rencontré, et elle n'est plus seule. A ses côtés, il y a Akira et Shigeru. Elle tourne son attention vers la vitre, le paysage qui défile, pressée de confronter le jeune homme et de tourner enfin, cette page douloureuse. Le véhicule finit par s'arrêter et Shigeru en descend promptement, tout en lui promettant de lui ramener la chimère Nishikado par la peau des fesses, si nécessaire ! La jeune femme ne traîne pas en effet, moins de dix minutes après qu'elle a pénétré dans l'impressionnante bâtisse de style traditionnel, Yûki voit la portière arrière s'ouvrir et nulle autre personne que Nishikado Sôjirô est propulsé par un magistral coup de pied sur le siège à sa droite.

- Shigeru ! Tu es complètement folle ! Où as-tu l'intention de m'emmener comme ça ?

- Moi ? Nulle part. Pour ma part, tu te trouves là où il le faut. Pour le reste, demande plutôt à Yûki.

- Yûki ? Mais qu'est-ce que…

Brusquement, Nishikado tourne la tête et affronte une Yûki rouge vif.

- Bonjour, Nishikado. Cela faisait longtemps.

Le jeune homme la fixe intensément, les sourcils froncés, l'air totalement dépassé. Malgré sa nervosité, Yûki sent un rire fou monter en elle, et ne pouvant plus le contrôler, elle se met à pouffer.

- Pardon, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.

- Yûki. Je mentirai en disant que je ne suis pas étonné de te voir. Le terme stupéfait serait plus approprié. Après tout, la dernière fois, je ne me suis pas comporté comme le gentleman que je suis en temps ordinaire.

- Je le sais. C'est d'ailleurs la raison de ma présence. Il fallait que je vous voie. J'ai besoin de régler un certain nombre de choses avant de pouvoir avancer.

- J'imagine qu'une telle chose était inévitable. Par quoi veux-tu commencer ?

- Je… Je veux vous entendre dire la vérité. Toute la vérité. Shigeru m'a confié la sienne, c'est à votre tour maintenant.

- Ma vérité dis-tu ? C'est un vaste programme. Par où commencer ?

- Par le début ?

- C'est un choix judicieux, Yûki. Je pense comprendre pourquoi Shigeru a jeté son dévolu sur toi. Mais passons. Toute cette sombre histoire commence avec un caprice de Shigeru à vrai dire. Un jour, elle nous a ouvertement provoqués, Akira et moi, sous couvert de déterminer d'entre nous deux, le séducteur du F4. Bien entendu, elle connaît notre point faible et pour nous convaincre, il lui a juste suffit de titiller un peu notre amour-propre. Vraiment, ça ne lui a pas été difficile. Akira et moi n'avons jamais refusé le moindre challenge et nous nous attendions à quelque chose d'aisé, une tâche dont nous nous serions acquittés en une nuit. Mais lorsque j'ai su que tu étais la fille à séduire, j'ai fait part de mon refus de me soumettre au défi de Shigeru.

- Pour quelle raison ?

- Pourquoi ? Tu me poses cette question ? Tu es la meilleure amie de cette furie de Makino. Il était tout simplement hors de question que je m'attaque à toi. Je n'avais pas envie de me voir maudire par elle jusqu'à la trentième génération…

- C'est tout ? Parce que je suis l'amie de Tsukushi ? Pourquoi avoir fini par accepter dans ce cas ?

- C'est vrai, tu as raison. Ce n'est pas la seule raison. La vérité, c'est que tu représentais un danger plus important encore.

- Un danger…

- ça, je l'ai compris au moment où Akira est devenu sérieux. Il faut que tu comprennes une chose, Yûki. Akira et moi nous nous connaissons depuis l'enfance. Nous sommes meilleurs amis depuis l'enfance. Rien ni personne –encore moins une fille- n'a réussi à nous dresser l'un contre l'autre. Jusqu'à toi. Pour la première fois, nous nous sommes trouvés rivaux. Ennemis. Une situation impensable pour moi, inédite. Et plus j'ai tenté de le ramener vers moi et plus il s'est éloigné pour se rapprocher de toi. Au début, j'ai attribué ce phénomène à l'esprit borné d'Akira. Je pensais que son envie de remporter la compétition était telle qu'il osait me tenir la dragée haute. Cela m'a amusé, un instant. Un très court instant. J'ai fini par comprendre que c'était bien pire, que tu l'intéressais. Pas comme le prix d'une course, mais comme une femme peut intéresser un homme. Et ça m'a rendu furieux. J'étais dans une rage folle, mais je ne pouvais pas la tourner vers Akira, il est mon frère, alors je m'en suis pris à toi. Ce n'est pas là le comportement que doit adopter un homme de ma classe, j'en conviens, mais c'est celui que j'ai eu. C'était plus fort que moi. Te rends-tu compte ? Pour la première fois, Akira et moi nous sommes battus.

Yûki ouvre de grands yeux. Shigeru l'avait prévenue, mais elle ignorait l'ampleur du désaccord entre les deux amis.

- Eh oui ! Akira a levé la main sur mon beau visage. Pour toi.

- Pour moi…

- Je sais, cela peut paraître incroyable que je perde, mais c'est bien ce qui s'est produit. Entre mon amitié indéfectible, et la promesse d'un amour pur et sincère, Akira a fait son choix. A vrai dire, j'ai failli perdre bien plus qu'un simple pari j'ai presque perdu Akira. Et cela m'était insupportable. J'ai décidé d'abattre ma dernière carte et d'éliminer la menace qui s'élevait devant moi. Alors je t'ai invitée à prendre un verre et je t'ai menti en disant qu'Akira se moquait de toi. Bien sûr, ce n'était qu'un mensonge mais c'était ma manière de me venger de toi. Et d'Akira en même temps.

- Nishikado… Vous m'avez dit toutes ces horreurs, par jalousie ?

- Jalousie, jalousie ! Peut-on parler de jalousie entre meilleurs amis ? Oui, je présume. Ecoute, Yûki. Je suis content que tu sois venue à ma rencontre, il fallait que tu saches ce qui s'est réellement passé. Je me suis comporté d'une manière absolument horrible avec toi. Pourtant, je te demande pardon et j'espère sincèrement que tu accepteras mes excuses. Akira m'est très cher, il est l'une des personnes les plus proches de moi et je ne souhaite que son bonheur. De toute évidence, son bonheur passe par toi alors… Je déclare avoir perdu le pari de Shigeru.

- Merci, Nishikado.

- Oh ! Ne me remercie pas. J'accepte de m'effacer cela ne signifie pas que je vais totalement disparaître du paysage. Je vais vous surveiller, vous avez intérêt à me prouver que Shigeru avait raison. Je tiens à te prévenir, Akira a beau joué les poseurs, il n'a pas l'expérience d'une vraie histoire d'amour alors, ne sois pas trop sévère avec lui.

Yûki se contente de sourire pour toute réponse et baisse les yeux un instant sur ses mains serrées l'une contre l'autre.

- J'ai une dernière question à vous poser. Le jour de notre rendez-vous… Pourquoi m'avez-vous embrassée et emmenée à l'hôtel ? Cela faisait-il également de votre plan de vengeance ?

- Ah ! Je craignais que tu ne me poses cette question… Non. Pour tout te dire, c'est bien pire que cela. Je t'ai embrassé parce que j'en ai eu envie. Je ne t'ai pas menti ce jour-là, Yûki. J'avais envie de toi. Cette soirée-là, je n'ai pas pensé à Akira ou au pari. A aucun moment.

- Je ne…

- Il n'y a rien de logique. Mais si tu tiens à avoir une explication, je dirais… que tu me plais. Shigeru n'a eu de cesse de nous répéter à quel point tu es différente, et elle a parfaitement raison. Tu es la première fille depuis très longtemps à m'avoir touché. Tu es particulière, précieuse. Si Akira ne prend pas garde, s'il doit faire couler tes larmes… je serais là. Et je n'aurais aucun scrupule à te faire cette fois, la cour pour de vrai. Sur ce, Yûki, je te laisse. Shigeru ne va pas tarder à s'impatienter. A bientôt, Yûki…

Et Nishikado, avant de quitter la voiture, se penche vers la jeune fille et dépose ses lèvres au coin des siennes, l'enveloppant de son aura toujours aussi électrique et intense lui faisant immanquablement monter le rouge aux joues. Elle se retrouve seule, retournée, mais émue du premier sourire sincère qu'elle voit Nishikado arborer.

- Je l'ai revu. Nishikado je veux dire.

- Nishikado ? Tu veux dire le sublime, l'irrésistible, le sensuel Nishikado ?

- Lui-même.

- Comment cela s'est-il passé ?

- Honnêtement, pas trop mal. Il a répondu à toutes mes questions et c'est le principal.

- Ma foi… A présent que tu as adressé ta lettre à Kobayashi et que tu as parlé à Nishikado, te sens-tu libérée de tes doutes et prête à roucouler avec ton « juste-un-ami » ?

- Mimasaka tu veux dire ? Oui, je pense que oui.

- Bon, quelque chose te tracasse encore. De quoi s'agit-il ?

- Kobayashi.

- Lui encore ? Je pensais que cette histoire était réglée et reléguée aux oubliettes !

- Je sais bien… Mais j'ai besoin de comprendre ses sentiments. Je connais ceux d'Akira et de Nishikado mais je ne connais pas les siens. Je ne connais rien de lui et pourtant je suis censée avoir été sa petite amie. Penses-tu que j'en demande trop ?

- Je ne sais pas quoi te répondre là-dessus. Je pense qu'à ta place, je me serais contentée de la lettre. Mais je ne suis pas toi. Et tu as le droit à des explications alors vas-y, fonce ! Je te rappelle que tu l'as plaqué, il risque de l'avoir mauvaise…

- C'est un risque à prendre.

L'heure du déjeuner est arrivée et Yûki guette l'instant propice. Cet instant ne tarde pas et lorsque Kobayashi quitte la classe pour elle ne sait quelle raison, elle le suit discrètement.

- Kobayashi ! Attends, s'il te plaît. Il faut que je te parle.

Le jeune homme se retourne, la main sur la rampe de l'escalier qu'il s'apprêtait à descendre. A sa vue, ses yeux s'agrandissent d'étonnement avant de refléter sa gêne.

- Matsuoka…

- Kobayashi, je n'ai pas l'intention de te retenir très longtemps, j'ai juste besoin de te demander quelque chose. Tu as lu ma lettre, n'est-ce pas ? C'est de cela qu'il s'agit. Ce que je veux savoir, c'est pourquoi tu m'as proposé de sortir avec toi alors que de toute évidence, tu n'as aucun sentiment à mon égard ?

Kobayashi se retourne complètement vers elle avant de passer la main dans ses cheveux.

- Pourquoi je t'ai demandé de devenir ma petite amie ? Ecoute Matsuoka, je suis désolé si je t'ai blessée, ce n'était pas mon intention. Je ne sais pas comment te dire ça. J'aime une fille depuis très longtemps. J'ai essayé de la chasser de mes pensées, j'ai tout fait pour ça. Et puis… Tu m'as fourni une occasion en or de détourner mes pensées d'elle. Depuis le début, mes actes sont purement égoïstes. Je suis vraiment désolé, tu es une fille bien et tu ne méritais pas d'être traitée de la sorte. Je n'ai peut-être pas le droit de te dire de telles choses, tu ne croiras peut-être pas à ma sincérité, mais je te demande pardon.

Yûki digère les paroles de Kobayashi. Ainsi, il s'est servi d'elle, pour oublier. Et elle, elle s'est servi de lui pour tenter d'oublier. Et tous les deux ont lamentablement échoué. Vraiment, l'amour pousse à de biens étranges extrémités.

- Kobayashi, soupire-t-elle. Je sais que je ne suis pas la personne la mieux placée pour te donner des conseils car après tout je ne me suis pas mieux comportée à ton égard, cependant… Si tu aimes Saito au point de ne plus agir qu'en son nom, tu devrais le lui avouer.

- Comment sais-tu qu'il s'agit de Mayumi ?

- Ce n'est pas très difficile à deviner.

- Suis-je si transparent ? Oui, j'imagine.

- Va la voir et parle-lui. Et j'espère, très sincèrement que tes sentiments te seront retournés.

Kobayashi la regarde étrangement avant de sourire tristement.

- Tu n'es vraiment pas une fille ordinaire, Matsuoka. Quand je pense que tu es en train de m'encourager après tout ce que je t'ai fait subir… Vraiment, tu es quelque chose. Je comprends mieux Kondo maintenant.

- Kondo ?

- Eh bien ! Disons que tapi dans l'ombre, il a fait ce qu'il pouvait pour m'empêcher de te blesser inutilement.

- Je l'ignorais, il ne m'a jamais rien dit.

- Et pourtant ! Tu devrais demander à Suzuki, depuis quelques temps je les vois souvent ensemble. Matsuoka… Merci.

Yûki sourit et s'apprête à retourner en classe lorsqu'un visage lui revient en mémoire.

- Ah ! Kobayashi. Si jamais tu rencontres Ichinose, peux-tu le remercier de ma part ?

- Takumi ?

- Oui, il comprendra.

Les deux jeunes gens échangent un dernier regard, complice et neuf, avant de chacun s'engager vers celui ou celle choisi.

-Euh ! Mariko ? Est-ce que je peux te poser une question ?

- Bien sûr, je n'ai rien à cacher votre honneur !

- C'est à propos de Kondo.

- Kondo ? Pourquoi Kondo ? Que lui arrive-t-il ? Que t'a dit Kobayashi ?

- Hum… Je n'ai pas été très à l'écoute ces derniers temps je ne me suis préoccupée que de moi et je n'ai pas été une bonne amie.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Toi ? Une amie indigne ? Quand je me suis faîte plaquer par Ren et que j'ai pleuré toutes les larmes de mon petit corps, qui m'a consolée ? Qui m'a suivi dans ma débauche de crème glacée et petits fours ? Qui est resté au téléphone avec moi jusqu'à des heures impossibles ? Qui a été la meilleure amie au monde ? Yûki… Tu as le droit de vivre toi aussi! Personne ne peut te le retirer, pas même moi, aussi géniale que je sois. Alors ne t'excuse pas. Au fait, que voulais-tu me dire à propos de Kondo ?

- Il est vraiment très gentil et attentionné. Au collège, nous avons été chaque année dans la même classe. Je suis sûre… qu'il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche. Encore moins à sa petite amie s'il en avait une.

- ça ! Je n'arrête pas de le lui dire, il faudrait qu'il s'endurcisse. Comment pourrait-il survivre sinon à ce monde cruel ?

- Ah ! Peut-être qu'il le pourrait avec une fille forte à ses côtés ?

- Kondo ? Avec une fille ? Pff ! J'aimerais bien voir ça, tiens !

Dans la voix de Mariko, une pointe d'aigreur. Et de jalousie aussi peut-être ? Yûki retient un sourire en se pinçant les lèvres.

- Pourquoi pas après tout ? Il est plutôt séduisant. Peut-être pas d'une manière aussi évidente que Kobayashi mais… Il a beaucoup de charme.

- Tu es trop gentille, Yûki. Je ne vois vraiment pas qui pourrait avoir envie de devenir sa petite amie !

- Ah ? Pourtant j'ai une petite idée à ce sujet.

- De… Quoi ? Et qui c'est cette mijaurée, que je lui règle son cas ?

- Hum ! C'est délicat. Je ne vois pas comment tu pourrais te battre contre toi-même.

- Toimeme ? C'est qui cette fille ? C'est la première fois que j'entends ce nom et… Oh ! Non. Moi-même, n'est-ce pas ? Argh ! Je suis démasquée. Je ne pensais pas être si transparente !

- Comme une vitre.

- Je ne sais pas… Je ne sais pas s'il ressent la même chose pour moi ou s'il n'a ne serait-ce que conscience de ce que j'éprouve. Il a toujours l'air si serein !

- Tu sais, il ne te reste qu'à le lui demander. Si tu as peur, tu peux aussi le faire avec des fleurs.

- Hum ! C'est trop subtil pour une brute comme moi ! Je préfère de loin l'option A : le coincer contre son casier et lui expliquer la vie, les fleurs et les abeilles, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

- J'ai hâte de voir ça !

Les deux amies rient en concert, heureuses l'une pour l'autre, et confiantes en l'avenir.


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapitre 45**

**Main gagnante**

_Ça y est, nous voilà arrivés au bout de « Impair et perd »_

_J'ai la larme à l'œil et le cœur un peu triste de quitter_

_Yûki, Akira et tous les autres maintenant._

_Mais il y a toujours une fin aux bonnes choses_

_Comme le dit Bibi._

_Mais, comme je suis une horrible tricheuse, en plus de rapidement_

_Poster le chapitre 45, je décide finalement_

_D'ajouter un chapitre 46._

_Donc officiellement, le chapitre 45 n'est plus le dernier !_

_Ah ! Quelle bonne nouvelle (pour moi du moins, pour vous je compte_

_Sur vous pour me le dire)_

_Alors, dans ce chapitre 45, attention à la tempête de sentiments_

_Et des sens…_

_Akira et Yûki ont leur premier rendez-vous, comment cela va-t-il se passer ?_

_Je vous souhaite le soin de le lire et de le découvrir._

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous dis à bientôt,_

_Emma-sama_

- Attends, je n'ai pas encore fini…

- Shigeru, je t'assure que tu n'as pas besoin de faire tout cela.

- Comment ? Mon amie a rendez-vous avec l'élu de son cœur et je n'aurais pas besoin de l'aider à se préparer pour cette occasion ? Yûki, tu ne peux décemment pas me demander une telle chose.

Confortablement installée sur une chaise longue, un masque sur le visage, vêtue d'un épais et moelleux peignoir blanc, les ongles des mains et des pieds fraîchement vernis de nacre, Yûki sourit malgré elle au spectacle de Shigeru occupée à passer en revue ses trésors, à la recherche de la paire de pendants d'oreilles parfaite.

- Tu sais Shigeru, je n'ai pas l'habitude de la sophistication, j'ai peur de ne pas me sentir très à l'aise dans une tenue trop raffinée.

- Si je me rappelle bien, nous avons déjà eu cette conversation et j'ai même réussi à ce moment-là, à te rallier à ma cause.

- Je m'en souviens… Mais entre temps, il s'est passé tant de choses ! Akira me connaît, il sait très bien que mes revenus n'égalent pas les vôtres et que ma garde-robe est modeste. Je ne peux pas mentir à ce sujet, les robes Channer ne pourront pas faire illusion. Sans compter que je suis loin d'avoir le corps d'un mannequin.

- Non-sens ! Tu es absolument parfaite telle que tu es et je n'ai pas l'intention de te déguiser en héritière empruntée. Je veux seulement t'aider à choisir la plus belle tenue pour ton rendez-vous avec Akira. C'est votre première sortie officielle en tant que couple, ce n'est pas rien ! Et puis, c'est ce que font les amies. Par exemple, si à mon tour je devais avoir rendez-vous avec un charmant jeune homme, ne m'aiderais-tu pas de la même manière ?

- Si, j'imagine…

- Alors la question est réglée. Que penses-tu de celles-ci ?

Cette fois, ce sont de larges créoles dorées, les sourcils de Yûki se dressent.

- Je pense… que ces boucles d'oreilles font chacune deux fois ma tête au moins.

- Bon, tu n'as pas tort. Ce n'est pas la meilleure idée que j'ai eue… Attends voir…

- Je peux ne pas porter de bijoux du tout.

- De… Pas de bijoux ? Yûki, tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! Ne brise pas mon rêve de faire de toi ma poupée à habiller, grandeur nature !

- Shigeru, tes yeux brillent beaucoup trop si tu veux mon avis.

- Ah ! Excuse-moi. Cela m'arrive lorsque je m'emballe. Mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher ! C'est si émouvant, si excitant ! Je me sens comme un navigateur sur le point de découvrir un nouveau monde.

- Dans ce cas, je me demande ce que se sera le jour de _ton_ rendez-vous.

- Simple ! Je pense que je serais dans l'impossibilité de bouger, frappée par une crise de tétanie aiguë.

- Je ne te laisserais pas tomber, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Mais je le sais bien, c'est pour cela que _je_ ne vais pas laisser tomber. Tiens ! Cette fois, je suis sûre d'avoir fait le bon choix. Qu'en dis-tu ?

Yûki ouvre de grands yeux, conquise.

- Ils sont magnifiques…

- Je suis d'accord, ils se marieront sans le moindre problème avec ta robe. Oh ! Oui. Je vois ça d'ici. _Songe d'une nuit d'été_…

Nerveuse, malgré l'air crâne qu'elle a tenu à afficher devant Shigeru, Yûki croise nerveusement les mains et vérifie toutes les trois minutes, la tenue de ses cheveux, le tomber de sa robe ou encore la bride des sandales à talons qu'elle porte, autour de ses chevilles. Elle tient à être parfaite, irréprochable, aujourd'hui plus particulièrement. Après tout, il s'agit de leur premier rendez-vous ! Cette pensée la remplit autant de joie que de nervosité. Elle veut qu'Akira ne regrette pas son choix, elle veut qu'il soit fier de sa petite amie. Petite amie… Elle sourit et rougit en même temps. Oui, elle est la petite amie de Mimasaka Akira, l'homme le plus merveilleux au monde. Akira… Une dernière fois, Yûki se regarde dans la psyché lorsque la sonnerie de l'entrée se met à carillonner.

- Yûki ! Ton cavalier est arrivé !

La voix claironnante de sa sœur lui parvient sans peine même à travers la porte fermée, elle s'empare de sa pochette puis une dernière fois sourit à son reflet. Le moment est arrivé ! Son cœur se met à battre, et du haut des quelques marches qu'elle a à descendre, elle le voit, à couper le souffle, comme d'habitude, dans un pantalon à pinces sombre, surmonté d'un pull léger sous un blazer. Ses cheveux sont noués dans cette queue de cheval qu'elle aime et deux mèches longues viennent encadrer son visage. Elle se sent fondre, lentement, plus encore lorsqu'elle note la fleur qu'il tient dans sa main droite. Un magnifique gardénia. Il la regarde également, détaille lentement, un sourire mystérieux aux lèvres, son corps drapé dans une robe bustier aux tons turquoise et chocolat laissant ses épaules et ses bras nus et soulignant la finesse et le galbe de ses jambes perchées sur de hauts talons. Yûki ne porte pas de bijoux, uniquement de larges bracelets de la couleur de la nacre et dans ses cheveux, une barrette assortie à ses bracelets. Elle est délicatement maquillée, avec les mêmes coloris que sa robe, ses joues sont rehaussées d'un soupçon de poudre et présentent l'aspect velouté d'une pêche dorée et mûre. Ses lèvres ourlées et brillantes sont légèrement entrouvertes appelant irrésistiblement les siennes…

- Bonsoir Yûki.

- Bonsoir Akira.

Ils se dévisagent ainsi pendant quelques secondes qui auraient pu s'étirer à l'infini si la sœur de Yûki ne s'était bruyamment raclé la gorge les ramenant à la réalité. Akira propose son bras à Yûki, faisant par la même, se pâmer son aînée.

- Et si nous y allions à présent ?

Yûki répond par un sourire et s'empare de son bras doucement.

- Grande-sœur, je promets de veiller sur Yûki et de vous la ramener, intacte.

- Ah ! Mimasaka. Je ne me fais aucun souci à ce niveau-là. Mais ne vous sentez surtout pas obligés de rentrer tôt, des jeunes de votre âge doivent faire la fête jusqu'au bout de la nuit ! Ah ! Ah ! Ah !

- Grande-sœur ! Voyons, ce n'est pas raisonnable ! Je pense donc que je vais suivre votre sage conseil. Ne vous inquiétez donc pas si vous ne voyez pas Yûki rentrer avant l'aube, hum ?

Akira éclate de rire tandis que Yûki, le rouge aux joues, baisse la tête et s'abîme dans la contemplation de ses orteils. Il a appelé son aînée Grande-sœur, comme s'ils faisaient tous désormais partie de la même famille. Comme si…

- Yûki ? Te sens-tu bien ? Tu me sembles fébrile.

- Oui ! Non ! Je veux dire que je vais très bien.

- Dans ce cas, allons-y.

Akira la mène jusqu'à la Mircidis tandis que dans son dos, sa sœur lui envoie des signes d'encouragement et lui adresse des clins d'œil complices. Comme d'habitude, l'incontournable Maru est au volant de la voiture, et elle répond à son sourire par un autre. Une fois installés à l'arrière du véhicule, Akira et elle discutent à bâtons rompus de tout et de rien, du lycée et de leurs amis, tout en se tenant par la main. Sans jamais se quitter du regard. Parfois ils se taisent, se contentant d'être en la présence de l'autre, de le sentir. Et Yûki aime ces silences pleins de leurs sentiments, de leurs émotions, de ce qu'ils se sont dit auparavant et n'osent pas encore se répéter. Par pudeur, par crainte de trop en faire. Pour préserver et renforcer la force de ces quelques mots qui ont bouleversé leur vie. Akira joue doucement avec la peau sensible de ses mains, il passe comme s'il s'agissait d'une plume, son pouce sur sa paume et le dos de sa main, paresseusement, subtilement. Délicieusement. Yûki sent ce picotement familier lui venir et frissonne. Il n'y a qu'Akira pour elle, dans sa tête, dans son cœur, son corps… Elle ne veut que lui. D'une façon hardie qui lui était étrangère jusque-là, elle redresse la tête pour affronter le regard du jeune homme. Aucun d'eux ne parle, mais ils savent. Ils comprennent parfaitement les envies de l'autre, leurs propres envies. Yûki songe qu'ils ne se sont pas encore embrassés et elle se demande quel effet les lèvres d'Akira auront sur les siennes. Et comme dans toutes les comédies romantiques et désuètes, les deux jeunes gens se rapprochent timidement, l'une penchant la tête à droite tandis que l'autre promène son souffle sur son oreille puis sur la ligne de sa mâchoire avant d'approcher ses lèvres… Un brusque klaxon les fait sursauter et rompt l'intensité de leur échange Akira peste contre l'indélicat tandis que Yûki se lance soudainement dans l'étude des bracelets prêtés par Shigeru. Le véhicule vient à s'arrêter, et sans attendre Maru, Akira sort de la Mircidis pour galamment tenir la portière à sa compagne.

- Mademoiselle, si vous voulez bien…

Un sourire aux lèvres, Yûki tente de sortir du véhicule le plus gracieusement possible puis s'empare du bras offert par l'homme qu'elle aime. Akira la conduit tout d'abord dans ce café où il l'a emmenée la première fois et où elle a bu ce fameux café frappé. Cependant, elle considère l'endroit sous un jour nouveau. Surtout les serveuses qui –elle ne l'avait pas remarqué la fois précédente – reluquent Akira avec gourmandise. C'est une nouvelle sensation qu'elle découvre et dans un geste instinctif, son bras se resserre sur celui de son compagnon faisant baisser son regard sur elle. Il lui sourit et ne la quitte pas un instant des yeux, pas même en passant sa commande, non plus en dégustant le contenu de son verre. Après cette entrée en matière, Maru les conduit au restaurant. Avec un nouveau sourire aux lèvres, Yûki reconnaît le restaurant coréen où ils ont dîner au retour d'Akira du pays du matin calme. La serveuse, vêtue du costume traditionnel les installe à la même table, dans un box privé où personne ne vient les déranger. Le repas se déroule dans une atmosphère à la fois détendue, drôle et chaleureuse ils se font goûter leurs plats, échangent une bouchée d'un plat contre une bouchée d'une autre spécialité. Elle rit de bon cœur aux plaisanteries d'Akira et sereine, contemple à quel point elle est _elle-même_ lorsqu'elle se trouve avec lui. Personne avant Akira ne lui a fait un tel effet. Après le dessert, un délicieux gâteau au riz gluant et au miel, alors qu'elle achève de boire son thé vert au riz, Akira se penche doucement vers elle.

- Yûki, j'ai une question à te poser.

- Oui ?

- Nous avons bu le meilleur café frappé au monde, fait un merveilleux dîner. Qu'as-tu envie de faire maintenant ?

Yûki réfléchit un court instant. Peut-elle lui dire qu'elle a par-dessus tout envie de l'embrasser ? Elle rougit un peu à sa hardiesse puis réfléchit plus sérieusement.

- Eh bien ! Si cela ne t'ennuie pas, j'aimerais aller au cinéma. Il y a ce film… Une comédie romantique. Mais je comprendrais très bien que tu n'en aies pas envie…

- Pourquoi donc ? A moi aussi il m'arrive d'aller au cinéma. Je ne suis pas si différent des gens de mon âge.

Akira sourit tout en s'avouant que sa beauté, sa fortune et son nom le mettent bien évidemment à part, mais pour Yûki, il veut oublier tout cela et n'être plus qu'un homme amoureux agissant par amour. Lorsqu'il est avec elle, il n'y a plus de F4, plus de statut. Il oublie ses aventures passées, les femmes qu'il a séduites par envie ou par ennui. Il n'existe plus que Yûki, l'éclat de son regard et de son sourire. Aussi, après avoir remercié Maru et lui avoir demandé de rentrer sans eux, il s'empare de la main de Yûki et tous les deux gagnent le complexe cinéma le plus proche ils achètent du pop-corn, rient et font des messes-basses. Yûki réalise qu'ils font très exactement ce qu'elle aurait aimé la dernière fois où elle s'est rendue au cinéma et qu'elle regardait envieuse, le couple de collégiens. Aujourd'hui, c'est eux que l'on regarde avec envie. Aujourd'hui, ce sont Akira et elle que l'on regarde et envie. Bon, objectivement, elle doit reconnaître que c'est Akira qui aimante l'attention de toutes les personnes présentes, mais elle le comprend. Après tout, elle s'est trouvée prise au piège… Dans la promiscuité de la salle de cinéma, face à l'absence d'éclairage, Yûki se sent plus intrépide, elle ne sursaute pas lorsque la main d'Akira frôle la sienne, elle ne sursaute pas lorsque la jambe du jeune homme vient caresser la sienne. Elle ne rougit pas ostensiblement, alors qu'à l'écran, les amants contrariés s'embrassent passionnément elle ne baisse pas la tête lorsque dans un geste tendre et doux, Akira lui fait tourner la tête vers lui et plaçant deux doigts sous son menton, il l'attire à lui. Mais son pauvre cœur, lui, s'emballe comme jamais quand enfin, les lèvres d'Akira se posent sur les siennes. Le baiser est aérien et Akira se retire la laissant avec cette envie toujours… Elle essaye de retourner au film ensuite, difficilement. Comment se passionner pour une simple fiction quand l'homme de sa vie vient de lui administrer son premier baiser ? Oui, à cet instant, Yûki décide que rien ni personne n'a existé avant Akira. Elle décide qu'il sera le premier. Son premier amour. Son premier baiser. Son premier. Alors, en tâtonnant, sa main tremblante vient timidement à la rencontre de celle d'Akira qui s'empresse de se refermer sur la sienne. Yûki a une boule dans la gorge et qui lui donne envie de pleurer. Combien de fois a-t-elle rêvé se trouver en pareille situation ? Elle et son petit ami, son homme, leurs doigts mêlés, leurs regards dans la même direction. Elle ne pensait pas qu'être amoureuse la rendrait si heureuse.

Après le film qu'elle a vraiment eu du mal à apprécier –elle était bien trop bouleversée pour cela – Akira lui propose d'aller danser elle accepte. Il hèle alors un taxi et peu de temps après, deux colosses les font entrer dans un club dont elle a déjà entendu parler mais où elle n'aurait jamais rêvé pouvoir entrer. Le SILK. Sur leur passage, il y a des murmures, surtout de femmes, mais Yûki ne les entend pas. La voix d'Akira à son oreille couvre tout. Les clients très sélects du club dansent sur un refrain à la mode et le jeune homme en souriant lui murmure qu'il préfèrerait un air plus lent, avant de s'asseoir avec elle dans le carré VIP, sur des fauteuils confortables tendus de velours. C'est la première fois qu'elle met les pieds dans un tel endroit, et convient qu'en dehors de leurs atours probablement achetés auprès de maisons haute couture, les hommes et femmes réunis, ressemblent en tous points à la population plus bigarrée du Joliana. Il y a ceux qui se prennent pour John Travolta et enchaînent les pas de danse, ceux qui ont deux pieds gauches, ceux qui draguent avec plus ou moins de bonheur et ceux encore qui se déhanchent comme si leur vie en dépendait. Le SILK. Joliana. Un gardénia. Un bleuet. Akira. Elle. Shigeru avait raison. En dépit des signes extérieurs de richesse, ils restent tout simplement des êtres humains avec leurs rêves, désirs et besoins. Et elle, ce soir, ce qu'elle veut, c'est Akira. Un serveur surgit et comme si Akira avait déjà passé commande, dépose devant eux, deux verres remplis d'un liquide ambré. Désignant le verre se trouvant devant elle, Akira demande au serveur de le reprendre et d'apporter à la place, un cocktail sans alcool.

- Je ne voudrais pas que tu me soupçonnes de vouloir t'enivrer…

Son sourire est taquin, mais sa voix basse recèle – c'est ce qu'elle ressent – des connotations sensuelles. Sexuelles… C'est plus fort qu'elle, elle rougit et baisse la tête. Akira rit doucement et lorsque le serveur revient avec sa boisson, elle s'empresse de se cacher derrière son verre. Mais bientôt, la musique change, se fait câline et irrésistible et Akira lui retire son cocktail des mains avant de l'entraîner sur la piste de danse, au milieu d'autres couples déjà étroitement enlacés. Ils se font face un bref instant avant que ses bras à lui viennent enserrer sa taille et que les siens se lancent à ses épaules. Leurs corps se mettent à bouger de concert, harmonieusement, puis se rapprochent graduellement. La voix du crooner américain qu'elle finit par reconnaître halète suavement à leurs oreilles.

- C'est sur cette chanson que je voulais danser avec toi…

Yûki relève la tête et rencontre le regard songeur d'Akira. Si elle pouvait se voir dans un miroir, ses yeux reflèteraient le même trouble, elle en est certaine. Elle ne parvient pas à soutenir l'intensité de son regard plus longtemps et enfouit son visage contre son torse. Il y a comme de l'électricité entre eux, pendant que Marvin Gaye continue de soupirer lascivement. Yûki ferme les yeux et ses bras se resserrent autour d'Akira tandis que les mains du jeune homme glissent vers le bas de son dos. La jeune fille se sent la gorge sèche, son cœur résonne jusqu'à l'intérieur de son crâne. Sur une impulsion confortée et amplifiée par la complicité de la voix du chanteur, Yûki se serre plus fort contre Akira, si fort que rien ni personne ne pourrait s'immiscer entre eux. Le visage d'Akira se rapproche du sien et ses lèvres viennent titiller les siennes, lui faisant tourner la tête. Puis, la musique se tait mais une rumeur sourde et persistante s'élève dans la foule. Yûki et Akira tournent la tête vers la direction désignée et le jeune homme se tend subitement. Qui peut faire s'exclamer les hommes de dépit, et faire se pâmer les femmes ? Le F4 bien entendu. Enfin, le F3 devrait-il dire ! A l'entrée de la salle, la silhouette imposante et caractéristique de Tsukasa a fait son apparition, flanquée à chacun de ses côtés de celles de Sôjirô et Rui. Akira jure entre ses dents et attrapant la main de Yûki, il l'entraîne vivement hors de la piste de danse puis après avoir traversé un certain nombre d'alcôves, vers une porte dérobée donnant sur la rue. Yûki regarde sans comprendre, le jeune homme qui paraît frustré. Est-ce… parce qu'il ne voulait pas que ses amis du F4 ne les voient ensemble ? Comme si ses pensées l'avaient atteint, Akira lui fait face et prend ses mains entre les siennes.

- Je ne veux surtout pas de malentendu. Si j'ai fui, ce n'est pas parce que je tiens à cacher notre relation à mes amis. C'est juste… que je n'avais pas prévu de faire les choses ainsi. Je ne veux pas qu'il y ait d'ambiguïté et qu'ils doutent de nous. Je ne veux pas qu'ils te confondent avec… ce que j'ai pu faire par le passé. Je veux te présenter à mes amis, à ma famille, à la lumière du jour pas sous les stroboscopes d'une obscure boîte de nuit.

Yûki écoute sans rien dire, sans l'interrompre, puis sourit franchement.

- Me voilà rassurée ! Un bref instant j'ai cru que tu avais honte d'être vu en ma compagnie. Je suis heureuse que ce ne soit pas le cas. Et puis… Pour être honnête, je n'étais pas préparée pour des présentations officielles.

- Pourtant, j'ai l'intention d'officialiser notre relation dès demain.

- Dès demain ? Yûki ouvre de grands yeux.

- Bien évidemment. Je veux que tout le monde sache ce que tu représentes pour moi.

Ce disant, Akira se penche vers elle et embrasse son front Yûki ferme les yeux. S'il pouvait savoir ce que lui représente pour elle ! A quel point elle l'aime !

- Je suis désolé d'avoir écourté notre soirée de cette manière, souhaites-tu aller dans un autre club ?

- A vrai dire, je souhaite juste rester auprès de toi. Peu m'importe le lieu.

Cette fois, elle ne baisse pas les yeux et elle le confronte, son merveilleux regard clair jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette à rire.

- Très bien mademoiselle, vos désirs sont les miens. Que dirais-tu… de marcher ensemble et de prendre la première route qui se présentera ?

Ainsi, main dans la main, Yûki et Akira se promènent ils sont dans leur monde, leur refuge, rien en dehors d'eux n'existe. Rien hormis… la pluie qui se déclare et se met à tomber, drue. Yûki échappe un petit cri et galamment, Akira dépose sur ses épaules sa veste trop large pour elle, au parfum grisant. Elle inspire son odeur puis court avec lui vers le premier abri venu, l'auvent d'un restaurant chinois. Ils se serrent l'un contre l'autre et rient aux éclats comme des enfants après une farce particulièrement savoureuse. Leur rire n'a aucun sens, si ce n'est celui de leur bonheur.

- As-tu froid ?

- Non, grâce à ta veste.

- Je soupçonne la pluie de ne pas vouloir cesser tomber de si tôt. Que dirais-tu de rentrer ?

- Rentrer ? Maintenant ?

Il y a du désespoir dans la voix de la jeune fille et sur son visage, ses sourcils sont froncés. Akira retient un sourire de connivence. De la même manière qu'elle, il refuse de la voir rentrer chez elle et la quitter déjà.

- Oui, rentrer. Mais je ne t'ai pas dit où. Que dirais-tu de faire un saut à la serre ?

- Avec plaisir !

- Très bien. Dans ce cas… Taxi !

Derrière la vitre, la pluie tombe avec vigueur et martèle les derniers passants, et crée des rigoles vives au sol. Cette pluie a quelque chose de revigorant et d'anesthésiant elle débarrasse la ville de tout ce qui la pollue, elle assainit l'air et calme l'atmosphère elle calme son être. Cette pluie au-dessus de la voiture où Akira lui tient la main est rassurante. Le taxi s'arrête devant les grilles de la résidence Mimasaka et elle doit courir derrière Akira, sa veste couvrant sa tête, jusqu'à la serre. La distance à parcourir est relativement longue et lorsque Akira ouvre la porte du bâtiment, ils sont tous les deux trempés jusqu'aux os.

- Ah ! Quelle course ! Nous sommes bons pour prendre une bonne douche sinon c'est la grippe garantie. Je ne te présente pas les lieux, tu les connais déjà. Prends ton temps, rien ne presse. Tu trouveras tout le nécessaire dans la salle de bain.

- Tu es aussi trempé que moi, tu peux prendre ton bain le premier si tu veux ?

- Et me conduire comme un mufle ? Non, décemment pas. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je vais aller dans ma chambre. Donc, profite de ton bain. D'accord ?

- D'accord.

Akira quitte la réserve pour l'intérieur de la résidence la laissant seule. Lentement, elle pousse la porte de la salle de bains puis se débarrasse de sa robe trempée et de ses chaussures. Ses sous-vêtements sont tout aussi mouillés et elle les fait glisser au sol. Pieds nus, elle pénètre la douche carrelée de marbre rose et fait couler de l'eau chaude. Son corps se réchauffe rapidement et elle savoure le moment, la tête renversée en arrière. Passant les mains sur son visage, elle pousse un soupir de plaisir puis laisse son esprit rêver à Akira. Elle murmure le nom du jeune homme et frissonne. Il était beau, avec ses cheveux mouillés par la pluie. Elle aurait voulu les toucher du bout des doigts… Après quelques minutes consacrées à s'enivrer de gel douche exotique sur sa peau, elle se rince une nouvelle fois, le corps et l'esprit échauffés. Au sortir de la douche, elle s'empare d'une épaisse serviette. Après s'être consciencieusement sécher le corps, elle revêt un peignoir moelleux et confortable et trouve des chaussons à sa taille. Rassérénée, elle quitte la pièce et décide en attendant Akira, de quitter le petit appartement indépendant et de se promener dans la serre. La pluie tombe toujours et les grondements de l'orage proche se font entendre. A travers les parois vitrées, Yûki regarde le ciel noir et les branches des arbres qui plient sous le vent. Elle resserre les pans de son peignoir contre elle et continue de marcher, admirant encore la végétation dense et fournie, et le parfum sucré des fleurs. Elle inspire profondément l'air et se délecte de l'odeur lourde. Un éclair zèbre le ciel au-dessus de sa tête, déchirant de part et d'autre, elle ne peut s'empêcher de frissonner. Elle n'a pas peur des orages mais ils ont le don de la rendre nerveuse. Yûki se morigène en son for intérieur et décide d'aller voir les orchidées quand un nouvel éclair accompagné du tonnerre recouvre la serre d'une lumière crue et aveuglante couvrant l'éclat des lampes allogènes dissimulées de-ci de-là. Elle ferme les yeux et pose les mains sur ses oreilles quand un nouveau grondement retentit.

- Yûki ?

La jeune fille se retourne et fait face à Akira qui a lui aussi revêtu un peignoir. Elle le trouve si merveilleusement beau ! Il la captive tant qu'elle en oublie l'orage qui sévit au dehors, les éclairs qui se multiplient et le tonnerre assourdissant. Elle lève la tête vers lui qui lui sourit. Son cœur bat plus fort dans sa poitrine et cette étrange chaleur qu'elle a apprivoisée se répand depuis son ventre à tout son corps. Elle essaie de le lui dire, de le lui expliquer mais elle n'y parvient pas. Alors elle lève la main et la pose tendrement sur sa joue. Akira a l'air de souffrir à cet instant, du même mal qu'elle. Un autre éclair se dessine, les aveuglant tous les deux, à moins que ce ne soient leurs sentiments et leurs sens les vrais responsables. Comme dans un rêve, ils se rapprochent l'un de l'autre et leurs mains se mêlent fébrilement. Leurs lèvres se cherchent avec violence presque et les baisers deviennent fiévreux. La langue d'Akira vient tracer les contours de ses lèvres avant de venir à la rencontre de la sienne. C'est la première fois qu'elle est embrassée de la sorte et ses jambes deviennent faibles sous elle. Yûki gémit sous les baisers d'Akira et y répond avec passion comme s'ils vivaient le dernier jour du monde ses mains se lancent au cou du jeune homme et elle se presse contre lui. Elle veut se fondre en lui, elle veut qu'Akira se fonde en elle. Dans un geste fou, elle entreprend de dénouer la ceinture de son peignoir.

- Akira.. Je veux que tu sois le premier. Je veux être à toi.

Il la regarde étrangement, les yeux brillants avant de faire glisser son peignoir désormais ouvert le long de ses épaules et de le laisser choir à terre. Elle ne rougit pas, ne tremble pas alors qu'il la contemple longuement, nue devant lui. Elle ne rougit pas non plus lorsqu'il retire son propre peignoir et se tient à son tour nu devant lui. Akira est tout simplement parfait, de la ligne de ses épaules à celle de ses hanches étroites. Il la regarde nue devant lui, parfaite, de sa poitrine ronde et haute à sa taille fine.

- Yûki… Je veux que tu sois la dernière. Je veux que sois à jamais mienne.

Sans rien dire de plus, il la prend dans ses bras et l'embrasse fougueusement, ressentant avec une acuité douloureuse, la pression de sa poitrine contre son torse, celle de son ventre contre le sien. Yûki le rend complètement fou. Désespérément amoureux. Dans un grognement, il la soulève sans peine de terre et place ses jambes autour de ses reins. Elle est si légère ! Comme un rêve, comme une illusion née de l'orage. Mais ses lèvres sur les siennes et ses mains dans ses cheveux lui crient sa réalité. Il aime la jeune fille et ce soir, elle va devenir sa femme. Yûki frissonne et son ventre ne cesse de se contracter. Elle l'aime tant ! Tant qu'elle n'appréhende pas ce qu'il va se passer, tant qu'elle ne peut s'empêcher de l'embrasser encore et encore, de s'enivrer de son odeur, du contact de sa peau sous ses mains. Elle veut qu'Akira lui fasse l'amour, maintenant. Même si elle refusait de l'avouer à voix haute, son corps qui se jette convulsivement contre le sien le clame pour elle.

- Akira… Je t'aime tellement ! Je veux que tu m'aimes, maintenant… S'il te plaît !

Leur désir est si pressant qu'il leur est intolérable de rester ainsi une seconde de plus, pourtant Akira se retient de faire l'amour à Yûki à même le sol de la serre et il se hâte de regagner le petit appartement. Il s'agit de la première fois pour Yûki, il ne veut pas la blesser, de quelque manière que ce soit. Mais son corps chaud et son ventre qu'elle frotte instinctivement contre le sien achèvent de l'affoler. Il a tellement envie d'elle ! Il en rêve depuis si longtemps ! Yûki… Il l'allonge sur le lit, couvre ses bras, le creux de ses aisselles, ses jambes et ses petits seins de baisers il darde la langue sur sa nuque, son nombril, regardant avec une satisfaction toute masculine, le corps de son amante se soulever et crier son envie de lui.

- Akira…

« Viens ». Elle n'a pas besoin de le dire, ses yeux luisants, ses bras tendus vers lui, et ses gémissements parlent pour elle. La jeune fille a raison de lui et enfin il s'allonge sur elle. Lorsque enfin il la pénètre, qu'ils ne font plus qu'un, Yûki gémit sourdement. Durant leur étreinte, il ne cesse de lui murmurer à l'oreille, son amour, encore et toujours alors que les bras et les jambes de Yûki se referment sur lui comme pour se rapprocher encore plus de lui.

- Akira… Akira… Akira…

Yûki halète et gémit sous les assauts de son amant, de douleur un peu mais de plaisir et de bonheur aussi. Elle est si heureuse de le sentir contre elle, en elle ! Et elle l'entend lui murmurer qu'il l'aime, sans fin. Elle aimerait lui dire qu'elle l'aime, qu'elle aime ce qu'il lui fait mais son bas-ventre se contracte subitement et une vague de chaleur intense se diffuse dans tout son corps. Une sensation étrange la surprend et fait se raidir tout son corps. Elle se tend d'un coup et un cri étranglé lui échappe, étouffé aussitôt par un baiser d'Akira qui continue de bouger en elle, de plus en plus vite, avant de se raidir à son tour et de serrer plus fort ses hanches. Il gémit contre ses lèvres et elle le serre plus fort contre elle.

- Yûki… Ne me quitte jamais plus.

- Akira…

Les larmes aux yeux, Yûki embrasse le jeune homme, fort, si fort. Non, jamais plus elle ne veut être séparée de lui, pas même un seul jour.

- Je n'aurais jamais du accepter de t'accompagner !

- Eh ! Pourquoi dis-tu une chose pareille ? Tu devrais être content plutôt, que je t'invite à passer l'après-midi avec moi.

- Tsukushi… Tu sais pertinemment que là n'est pas le problème. La dernière fois que nous avons fait une telle chose, ça a été un fiasco. Tu dois le reconnaître.

- C'est vrai mais… Cette fois-ci je suis sûre que tout se passera bien.

- Ouais ! J'en doute. J'ai l'impression que ton amie a très mauvais goût et une capacité effroyable à porter son dévolu sur les ordures.

- Dômiôji ! Je ne te permets pas ! Yûki est ma meilleure amie et de toute façon tout le monde peut faire des erreurs. Ça arrive même aux meilleurs.

- Faux. Moi je ne me suis jamais trompé. J'ai tout de suite su que c'était toi et personne d'autre.

Tsukushi ne riposte pas, ses pommettes rosissent. Tout n'est pas parfait dans sa relation avec Dômiôji mais… Il y a des progrès, de vrais progrès. Et même si cela la désole, elle partage son avis. Elle craint qu'une fois encore, Yûki n'ait fait le mauvais choix.

- Tiens ! La voilà. Yûki !

Yûki se retourne et agite le bras en direction de son amie.

- Tsukushi ! Cela faisait longtemps. Bonjour Dômiôji.

Le jeune homme la salue d'un bref signe de tête avant de constater l'absence du quatrième larron attendu.

- Mais… Yûki ? Où est ton petit ami ?

- Ah ! Il est parti nous chercher quelque chose à boire, il ne devrait plus tarder. Tiens, le voici justement.

Avant de tourner la tête dans la direction indiquée par son amie, Tsukushi la regarde et convient qu'elle est absolument radieuse. Elle est plus jolie, plus souriante… Il y a quelque chose de changé en elle, quelque chose qu'elle ne parvient pas à expliquer. Lorsqu'elle tourne la tête, Tsukushi voit Mimasaka marcher vers eux.

- Bah ! Mimasaka ? Que fais-tu là ? N'as-tu pas rendez-vous avec l'une de tes femmes mariées ?

- Bonjour Tsukushi ! Et non, je n'ai pas rendez-vous avec une femme mariée. Mais avec une jeune femme ravissante…

- Ne t'approche pas de moi, quand tu dis des choses pareilles, ça me perturbe !

- Ah ! Je sais bien que je suis irrésistible. Mais plus sérieusement. As-tu oublié que nous devions nous rencontrer aujourd'hui ?

- Qui ça, nous ?

- Eh bien ! Nous, comme dans toi et moi.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Akira ! C'est quoi cette histoire ? Depuis quand as-tu des rendez-vous avec ma femme ? Tu sais parfaitement que Tsukushi est à moi. Ou alors, as-tu l'outrecuidance de te mesurer à moi ?

- Eh ! Je ne suis pas ta chose ! Sache que je ne suis pas un objet et que je n'appartiens à personne ! Tu ferais bien d'imprimer cette nouvelle, tête de poulpe !

- Euh ! Tsukushi, Dômiôji. Je pense que vous faîtes erreur tous les deux. Akira devait bien te rencontrer aujourd'hui, mais dans un cadre purement amical.

- Yûki ? Je ne comprends rien. Peux-tu m'expliquer ? Et puis… Comment se fait-il que tu appelles Mimasaka par son prénom ?

- Je te l'ai dit qu téléphone. Aujourd'hui, c'est une sortie à quatre. Toi et ton petit ami, moi et le mien.

- Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce que Mimasaka vient faire là-dedans ?

Akira se frappe le front de la paume de la main droite puis se tourne vers Yûki.

- Tu sais Yûki, jusqu'à aujourd'hui je pensais que Tsukushi était plus futée que Tsukasa mais il faut croire que je me trompais. Que dirais-tu de leur montrer ?

Yûki rit gaiement, avant d'acquiescer de la tête.

- Oui, je pense que ça serait plus simple et plus parlant que tous les discours du monde.

Tsukushi et Dômiôji échangent un regard perdu, avant de se retourner vers Akira qui se penche tranquillement vers Yûki avant de lentement l'embrasser sur les lèvres, les yeux clos. La scène leur paraît complètement surréaliste –et aussi, hum ! _Très_ érotique – leur arrachant des rougissements, et faisant se décrocher leur mâchoire mais Tsukushi revient la première à la réalité.

- De… Quoi ! Yûki ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Toi et Mimasaka ? Mais… Quand ? Comment ? Où ?

Yûki se mordille la lèvre, avant de s'emparer de la main qu'Akira lui tend et de croiser ses doigts avec les siens, fermement.

- Alors ça… C'est une très longue histoire !


End file.
